<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Itsu No Hi Ni Mo (NaruHina) by OrenjiRabenda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014882">Itsu No Hi Ni Mo (NaruHina)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrenjiRabenda/pseuds/OrenjiRabenda'>OrenjiRabenda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, NaruHina 2020, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:20:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>143,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrenjiRabenda/pseuds/OrenjiRabenda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the rage of war, Naruto finds himself in a completely new territory which he must overcome to become Hokage!</p><p>Doki doki...</p><p>Whatever that means.</p><p>He feels it!</p><p>Follow the quirky story of Uzumaki Naruto as love blossoms!</p><p>How long will it take for him to realize?</p><p>How long is Hinata willing to wait?</p><p>No Matter What The Day.</p><p> </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aburame Shino &amp; Hyuuga Hinata &amp; Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino &amp; Hyuuga Hinata &amp; Inuzuka Kiba &amp; Yuuhi Kurenai, Akimichi Chouji/Karui, Dai-hachi-han | Team 8 &amp; Yuuhi Kurenai, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 &amp; Sai, Haruno Sakura &amp; Hatake Kakashi &amp; Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura &amp; Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hanabi &amp; Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"𝐇𝐞𝐲, 𝐇𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐭𝐚...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>𝐃𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐫𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫, 𝐢𝐧 𝐈𝐫𝐮𝐤𝐚-𝐬𝐞𝐧𝐬𝐞𝐢'𝐬 𝐜𝐥𝐚𝐬𝐬 𝐚 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐚𝐠𝐨, 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐰𝐞 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐚𝐬𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐰𝐡𝐨 𝐰𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐚𝐬𝐭 𝐝𝐚𝐲 𝐨𝐧 𝐄𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐡?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>𝐈 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐰𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞'𝐬 𝐧𝐚𝐦𝐞.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>𝐈 𝐝𝐢𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐦𝐲 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐬,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>𝐈 𝐝𝐢𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐲 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>𝐈 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐨𝐟 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>𝐁𝐮𝐭, 𝐧𝐨𝐰, 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐬𝐚𝐲 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐬𝐮𝐫𝐞.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>𝐈 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐲𝐨𝐮.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐨𝐧, 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫, 𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐥 𝐈 𝐝𝐢𝐞, 𝐈 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐲𝐨𝐮, 𝐇𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐭𝐚."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>: Stubborn :</p><p>Refusing to change ideas or to stop doing something</p><p>_</p><p>Naruto goes straight to Hinata after the war.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Welcome to "Itsu No Hi Ni Mo"</p><p>__________</p><p>UPDATES ARE TWICE A WEEK</p><p>MONDAY AND FRIDAY AT 4:00AM UTC</p><p>__________</p><p>Ooh, and warning! Mild language will progress.</p><p>__________</p><p>ITSU NO HI NI MO ENGLISH TRANSLATION:<br/>No Matter What The Day</p><p>The story follows Naruto and Hinata during the blank period between the end of the war and "The Last: Naruto The Movie".</p><p>It would be cannon compliant and as accurate as I could possibly do.</p><p>And just to make it clear, Naruto WON'T realize his love for Hinata in this book, since all that happened in the movie.</p><p>This would just cover how Naruto developed his feelings and how Hinata slowly became more confident, enough to wear a form fitting mission gear and such.</p><p>The title refers to the different time sets of the story, since there would be scenes during sunrise, morning, afternoon, sunset, night, and in different seasons and climates, and that no matter what the day is, there would always be moments where Naruto and Hinata feels that flutter in their chests.</p><p>JUST A FRIENDLY HEADS UP!</p><p>The characters, won't be continuously wearing their mission gears.</p><p>Like, after going back to the village, Naruto and the rest would be wearing civilian clothing if they're off duty.</p><p>For example:</p><p>Sakura's, Kiba's, and Hinata's civilian clothing at Naruto Shippuden: Episode 110 Omake (the one where they imagine what Shino's eyes look like while eating ramen at Ichiraku's with Naruto) and Ino's being the one she wore during Naruto Shippuden: Episode 271 (the Road to Sakura one where Sakura doesn't remember a thing)</p><p>Naruto would also be wearing two types of clothing, the white long sleeves with orange collars and orange pants, as seen in the anime, and the orange long sleeves with black collars and black pants, as seen in the game, until he gets his prosthesis.</p><p>And Hinata, being a main house Hyūga member, would be wearing various types of civilian clothes too, the white undershirt topped with olive green long sleeves with the Hyūga crest on her chest with brown pants, as seen at the Naruto Shippuden: Episode 110  Omake, the off white sweater with a large head hole and dark blue bike shorts, as seen in the Naruto Shippuden: Ending 13, and different designs of kimonos.</p><p>If the rest of the characters are said to be in their casual clothing and there is no look in the anime or manga, just imagine them in a shirt with their clan's crest or something.</p><p>Also!</p><p>Sakura's hair would remain looking like the one after the war until further notice.</p><p>The title being the same as the song sung by Junko Takeuchi voice acting as Naruto Uzumaki, as a response to the other song sung by Nana Mizuki voice acting as Hinata Hyūga.</p><p>Itsu No Hi Ni Mo is Naruto Uzumaki's response to Hinata Hyūga's Fuyu No Owari Ni.</p><p>"Fuyu No Owari Ni" is a character song sung by Hinata about her unrequited love, and later on, receiving a character song sung by Naruto, "Itsu No Hi Ni Mo", as a response, proclaiming his love towards her.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smoke of the previous was slowly being blown away, warm and bright sun rays started to peak from the thick clouds, and the aura surrounding them felt relaxing, something they haven't felt for a year and a couple of weeks.</p><p>The dry and cracked ground started to gain some color of its healthy brown, and the sky started to turn bright blue again from the green tainted atmosphere.</p><p>"It's... Beautiful" Sakura gaped, her bright green eyes brightening while reflecting the multiple rays, Kakashi chuckled and agreed "Yes, it is"</p><p>Sasuke, for one, doesn't understand what was so beautiful.</p><p>The ground was still broken, the place still reek, the atmosphere was still thick with chakra, and the sun rays were obnoxiously bright, contrasting to the rest of the area. What could be so beautiful?</p><p>Their ears twitched at the busy noise of different voices from afar, letting them know they were nearing.</p><p><em>"Who knew the Valley of the End was that far" </em>Naruto said out loud to Kurama and laughed inwardly, his back laying on the water and eyes still closed.</p><p>Kurama opened an eye and took one last look of the loudmouth blonde before closing his eyes, sleeping to regain all the chakra he lost, sleeping for who knows how long, letting out a small chuckle.</p><p>One thing was for sure, though - they were all tired, it was evident in their eyes.</p><p>Sakura's had bags underneath them, Kakashi's were barely open, and Naruto's and Sasuke's one eye was closed shut and the other was blurred.</p><p>"Can't even see shit, dattebayo" Naruto admitted, followed by Sasuke's oh so infamous "Hn"</p><p>Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi all weakly laughed, the war surely did take a toll on them.</p><p>It was only a matter of time until they all saw the busy shinobis aiding each other, some were even musing at the surroundings.</p><p>Kakashi smiled at the scene, knowing the horrors of war was finally over. Taking more careful steps with Naruto's arm over his shoulder and walking as one man with him, he lead the three of his students to the bustling army.</p><p>Sakura spotted Ino from a small distance, talking to Shino and Kiba, as much as she wanted to go to her friend, Sasuke needed her. Deep down inside, she was afraid that this might be the last time he'll ever need her.</p><p>Kakashi saw the five Kages having some sort of a meeting in their small group circle. He thanked Kami knowing that he wasn't the one supposed to be there, he might throw a huge bitch fit complaining how he wanted to rest, roll on the ground if he even felt like it.</p><p>Sasuke didn't even look up, he didn't even bother. He knew that everyone that he became acquainted with held grudges against him. Not that he didn't understand why, it's because he did.</p><p>Naruto, on the other hand, didn't recognize anyone, everything and everyone are nothing but blurs of colors, he wasn't lying when he said he can't see anything. He could recognize some chakras, he knew they felt familiar, but he just couldn't pinpoint who's who.</p><p>Until he felt that freeform chakra.</p><p>"Hinata!" Naruto called out as he suddenly jogged to her direction.</p><p>Sasuke was taken by surprise when he saw a flash of yellow pass his eyes. He knew who it was, those heavy footsteps were all he needed to recognize that it was Naruto. He huffed and started following him with Sakura, the pinkette then yelled out "Wait up!"</p><p>Naruto could recognize the porcelain white and midnight blue mixture anywhere.</p><p>"Naruto-kun?" Hinata thought out loud as she turned around, her eyes widen when she saw him.</p><p>Shikamaru and Choji turned and saw Hinata running, the Akimichi looked at the lazy Nara in confusion, which was answered by a shrug.</p><p>Hinata ran to Naruto and engulfed him in a hug. The blonde was about to return the hug before she pulled back.</p><p>"Oh my gosh, Naruto-kun y-your-!" She was cut off when Naruto held her cheek and asked with haste "Are you hurt?"</p><p>"N-No" She answered with wide eyes, he tucked back one of her side bangs behind her ear and looked at her with intense eyes, he then said in the same manner "Let me see you, let me see you"</p><p>Hinata stood motionless, she felt her cheeks burn up as she waited for Naruto's eyesight to adjust, she could tell that he couldn't see well.</p><p>Naruto slowly saw her again, her pale lavender doe eyes looking back into his. The blur started to lessen and he could now see properly.</p><p>"No bruises? No wounds? Did'ya fracture anything?" He asked as his eyes travelled down to check on her, not like their war gear shows anything, she shook her head and said "O-Only a few bruises. Naruto-kun, y-your arm..."</p><p>"No, no! It's fine, dattebayo!" He tried to assure her, he held her shoulder and smiled "It's just an arm, dattebayo"</p><p>"B-But" She looked down at his missing limb, he chuckled and pressed his forehead against hers to keep her eyes on his, "Hey, hey..! Listen, it's okay, Hinata, it's okay, I'm okay, dattebayo..."</p><p>Hinata felt her lips quiver, he was so near, he then asked "Believe me, okay? Do I look like I'm lying?"</p><p>"N-No..." She slightly shook her head "B-But you look terrible"</p><p>His smile turned to a grin and said "Nah, I'm a handsome rapscallion, dattebayo"</p><p>"I-Indeed..." She shyly agreed as she giggled.</p><p>Naruto never thought of what to do after the war, but right now, he felt this weird satisfying feeling, he knew he'd be happy after the war, but what he was feeling was beyond happiness, and he couldn't tell what it was, but he'll hold on to it.</p><p>He reached down to her waist and pulled her closer, he buried his face to her hair and closed his eyes.</p><p>Hinata's eyes widened, as much as she loved her dream at the Infinite Tsukoyomi, she felt like she wanted this more, knowing it was real, knowing <em>he </em>was real.</p><p>She slowly wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes, putting her forehead to his shoulder.</p><p>Unbeknownst to them, all their friends were watching, even Hyūga Hiashi himself, but none dared to intervene. They were all aware of Hinata's feelings towards the obnoxious blonde, and they were all aware of how protective Naruto was towards his friends, especially her, and none of them could be happier for them.</p><p>It was beautiful, they both felt like they were on air. Their hearts were soaring, beating slow and calm.</p><p>"I-I saw you die... I tried going to you b-but I was too weak..." Hinata whimpered, her hands clutching the back of his tattered mesh armor, he shook his head and said "It's okay, I was saved, dattebayo"</p><p>Naruto then remembered, "I heard you calling me... You were in danger... Caught in the Infinite Tsukoyomi. I tried going to you but they stopped me, dattebayo" He explained, his eyebrows furrowing, her grip on his mesh armor relaxed as she said "It's okay, you guys saved all of us"</p><p>There was a moment of silence between them. Even their ears cancelled out the cheers and noises that was surrounding them.</p><p>Hinata's eyes slowly fluttered open as she peaked over Naruto's shoulder, and to her surprise, all the people she was close with, were staring at them.</p><p>And then she realized, <em>"I-I'm hugging Naruto-kun!!!"</em></p><p>Kiba, being her number 1 supporter, made kissing gestures with his hands while Sakura and Ino both stood by his side and threw four thumbs up while nodding, the three of them sporting mischievous grins.</p><p>Hinata's eyes slowly widen as her face started to heat up again, she started making her usual embarrassed noises, inhaling slowly.</p><p>Naruto, feeling her starting to shake, pulled back and asked "Hey, you okay?"</p><p>His blue eyes darted to his friends and some old Hyūga, he felt a vein pop on his forehead, he suddenly yelled while pointing an accusing finger at them "Hey! What the hell are you guys doing here?!?! You guys are ruining the moment, dattebayo!!!"</p><p>"Ohoho, what moment, Naruto?" Tenten teased, Kiba laughed and turned around, rubbing both his hands behind his back and making kissing noises, making it sound like he was making out with someone.</p><p>Sasuke rolled his eyes, there they go again.</p><p>Hinata felt woozy, everything around her was blurry and she couldn't hear right, <em>"What's that Lee-kun said? Something about shoes?"</em></p><p>The little quarrel was stopped when they heard a thud, they all turned to see Hinata down at the ground.</p><p>"Hinata!" Multiple voices exclaimed.</p><p>Naruto rushed to her aid, but failed miserably when his foot tripped over the other, falling unconscious beside his friend, his head aligned with her foot and her head aligned with his ankle.</p><p><em>"How troublesome..." </em>Shikamaru inwardly groaned as he watched Sakura, Ino, and some random Medical Ninjas rush to their aid.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey hey! It's the author here!</p><p>Welcome to Itsu No Hi Ni Mo!</p><p>Please feel free to comment on some prompts, scenes, suggestions, and more on the comment section! I'll make sure to read them!</p><p>Anyway, that's it for me! See 'ya soon!</p><p>-OrenjiRabenda</p><p>ANNOUNCEMENT FROM THE AUTHOR:</p><p>Who among you guys loves the movie "The Last: Naruto the Movie"?</p><p>Who is interested in collabing with me on a book based on The Last?</p><p>I'm looking for two co-authors for a book that I'm working on!</p><p>If you are interested, message me here: https://www.wattpad.com/user/OrenjiRabenda</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Strange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>: strange :</p><p>different from what is usual, normal, or expected</p><p>_</p><p>Naruto and Hinata talks on their way home to Konoha.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gaara found lots of things strange.</p><p>How his elbow can bend the other way</p><p>How sand can turn to glass</p><p>Why people kiss</p><p>And why people...</p><p>His light blue eyes squinted at the sight of his friend.</p><p>There they were; the five Kage, Temari, Kankuro, Killer B, and Naruto, in the same former war zone, walking at the very front of the Allied Shinobi Forces, leading them back to the nearest base.</p><p>What he found weird was; right behind Naruto, trailed a frail looking girl, as he held her hand, as if he was leading her somewhere.</p><p>Holding hands. When is that necessary? They're all going to their adulthood, it's not like they'll still get lost. And if they do, they'll find their way back. Right?</p><p>"What are you looking at, Gaara?" Temari asked, smirking, knowing he was looking at Naruto's strange show of affection, Gaara looked at his older sister and said "My apologies. But is it really necessary? And who is she, again?"</p><p>The blonde girl looked at the meek girl and asked "Who? The girl with Naruto?"</p><p>"Yes" The Kazekage nodded "I believe she was the one who helped Naruto to not give up. Who is she?"</p><p>Temari rolled her eyes playfully and called out "Neh, Hina-Hyūga-Hime!"</p><p>"T-Temari-s-san! Please! Hush! N-Not in front of p-people..." The girl pleaded as she flinched and blushed, Naruto darted a side glare at Temari and said "Yeah, you're making Hinata uncomfortable"</p><p>"Yeah, the two of you talked" Tsunade chuckled, Kankuro joined in with a grin "Dude! You guys are holding hands in front of the whole army!"</p><p>"They are making me so jealous" Mei joked, A then said "No, they're acting unprofessionally!"</p><p>"Hinata can't see right now, her Byakugan's strained, I'm keeping her safe, dattebayo! Besides, Hinata doesn't mind, right, Hinata?" Naruto asked, shifting his attention towards Hinata, who eagerly nodded and said "N-Naruto-kun's correct!"</p><p>Temari giggled and turned her attention back to her little brother and said "She's the eldest daughter of the Hyūga Clan's main house"</p><p>"Hinata, was it?" Gaara asked, the blonde nodded, "What's got you so interested?"</p><p>"Nothing. They're just being..." "Cute?" "Strange..."</p><p>Temari smiled softly.</p><p>She loved her little brother, and sometimes, he was just too adorable for his own good.</p><p>- - - - -</p><p>The entire fleet stopped for the night and divided into groups to set camp.</p><p>Clan members came together. Families rejoined. And friends stayed with each other.</p><p>Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Lee, and Tenten all formed a little camp together, considering the fact that they all didn't have a clan, and in Sakura's case, parents weren't shinobi.</p><p>It was a little silent. With Sai, Tenten, and Lee unsure of what to feel about the Uchiha being back.</p><p>But all went well.</p><p>Midnight came, and shinobi were asleep. Only a few were awake, and that didn't exclude Uzumaki Naruto.</p><p>The blonde stared up at the starry night sky, something he haven't seen for a very long time. It was also something that... Made him feel small, and alone.</p><p>He sat up from his makeshift bed and looked around.</p><p>Sakura and Tenten were sleeping next to each other in one big sleeping bag, Sai laid still and stiff on his back like a dead person, Lee was muttering motivational quotes as he slept sitting against a large rock, and Sasuke was asleep on the ground with his back turned to everyone.</p><p>Naruto sighed, even with all his friends here, he still felt that stingy feeling in his chest he always get when he's alone in his apartment, only, a slight different.</p><p>Naruto could literally see another clan-less camp not too far away and the Hyūga clan when he looked hard enough.</p><p>The Uzumaki stood up and walked to a random direction, deciding he wanted to take a walk.</p><p>He let himself wander off, along with his mind.</p><p>Lots of questions ran through his head. From nature, to his past, then to ramen, and it never left ramen.</p><p>He wanted ramen.</p><p>Maybe he would even try eating all the flavors of ramen at Ichiraku's.</p><p>And even ask for extra fish cakes in his char siu.</p><p>"Eh? Is that...?" He muttered under his breath as he looked at a silhouette sitting ahead, he neared it and smiled "Hey"</p><p>"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped in surprise, she turned to the direction of his voice.</p><p>Even though the Hyūga can't see, she still blushed, knowing it was Naruto who was there.</p><p>Naruto grinned and sat beside her, making her flinch, "Funny seeing you here, Hinata! What'cha doing?"</p><p>"I-I, uh... I was just... Thinking" Hinata answered, facing back up at the sky and said "It's beautiful..."</p><p>"You can see?" He asked, she smiled and shook her head "No... But I don't need to see to know that it's beautiful"</p><p>"Yeah, I guess you're right, dattebayo! You know what? You're always right, Hinata, you're awesome!" The blonde added in.</p><p><em>"N-Naruto-kun thinks I'm awesome!" </em>Hinata thought to herself, making her face heat up hotter.</p><p>"Neh, Hinata?"</p><p>"H-Hai?"</p><p>Naruto looked at Hinata at the corner of his eye.</p><p>Something about her is making him nervous, and he couldn't tell what.</p><p>He gulped and asked "Are you... Excited?"</p><p>"For what, Naruto-kun?" She asked, facing his direction.</p><p>He quickly looked away and turned to the ground, he rubbed the back of his head and asked, a little embarrassed, "You know... To go back home..."</p><p>"To Konoha?" She asked, he nodded and said "Yeah..."</p><p>She closed her currently useless eyes and smiled fondly at the sky "Of course... B-But... I don't think I actually ever left home"</p><p>Naruto looked at Hinata with curiosity.</p><p>She felt his gaze in her and quickly added "I-I mean! M-My father's here, and my friends..." <em>"And you..." </em>"So I... Don't have anywhere else I'd rather be... But then again, I-I guess I'm not entirely home"</p><p>She hugged her knees and her smile turned to bittersweet "Since... There's still people back there waiting for me..."</p><p><em>"I wish there are people waiting for me too, </em><em>dattebayo</em><em>" </em>Naruto thought, he smiled and said "I'm glad you know there are people who cares for you"</p><p>"O-Oh, indeed" She nodded "T-The people back there, t-they're like my version of Konohamaru-kun and Iruka-sensei"</p><p>His eye widened, she giggled and said "Moegi-san and Udon-kun too. Also sort of someone like Teuchi-san and Ayame-san too, except, mine runs a bakery"</p><p><em>"Hinata..." </em>He thought.</p><p>Naruto's eye squinted as his lips formed a toothy grin. He can feel an overwhelming feeling in his chest, and it just won't leave.</p><p>"Hinata?"</p><p>"O-Oh, I'm s-sorry, I m-must be really talkative a-and am boring you, Naruto-kun" She nervously said "I-It's just that I-I'm really happy about e-everything, is all"</p><p>"Hey, don't sweat it" Naruto laughed "I like listening to you. Every time I listen to you, every time you talk to me, I always feel very happy in the end, dattebayo"</p><p>"Y-You do?" She asked, he nodded and claimed "Yep! Just now, I was thinking that no one's waiting for me, but then you started to remind me of all of my friends rooting for me, dattebayo"</p><p>Hinata's mouth parted, agape in surprise. Her eyes half open as she faced her knees. She didn't know that she was making him feel better.</p><p>She was in even much more surprise when she felt his arm wrap around her waist and their chests press together, she could feel his hair tickling her ear and his breath on the back of her neck.</p><p>"Hinata..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"... Thank you"</p><p>- - - - -</p><p>Last time this situation happened, it didn't really turn out well for Sakura.</p><p>But right now, she couldn't help but feel ecstatic that Hinata's blind and feel a little bad that she's happy that her friend's blind at the same time.</p><p>"Say, Naruto and Hinata are acting all chummy-chummy" Ino said with a smirk "Did something happen?"</p><p>Sakura's green eyes squinted in joy as she looked at Naruto and Hinata at the very front of the army, still hand in hand as he lead the blind girl safely home, but unlike yesterday, they were joking around, casually talking to each other, and most of all, Sakura noted, walking side by side.</p><p>"Shanaro..." Sakura dreamily sighed "It's finally coming, Ino~"</p><p>"Hm? What is?" The blonde asked, the pinkette smiled at her best friend and said "Love"</p><p>They both smiled at each other and giggled.</p><p>Kiba's eye twitched as he heard the two making their girly noises, until he eventually cowered as he heard their girly giggles turn to evil cackles.</p><p>"We're going to help the ship sail!" Ino claimed with flames practically at their background, Sakura cracked her knuckles and yelled "Yeah! Whatever it takes!"</p><p>"Hahahahahaha!!!!!"</p><p>Naruto's ear twitched, picking up his friends' laughter, he glared behind them as he spotted Ino and Sakura practically strutting as they made dramatic gestures. Hinata noticed Naruto's sudden silence and asked "W-What's wrong?"</p><p>"Huh? Nothing" He shook his head, still suspicious about the two, he said "It's just that Sakura-chan and Ino are acting... Strange"</p><p>"Strange?" "Strange, dattebayo"</p><p>Hinata smiled and said "Well, it's normal for the two of them to act strange together..."</p><p>She faced him with the same smile and said "They have a strong bond after all"</p><p>Something about that smile and that statement made Naruto feel that same feeling he kept on feeling the entirety of this war for her. That feeling that is...</p><p>Strange.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi there! It's the author here!!</p><p>What do you think of the book so far?</p><p>Please feel free to comment any prompts, scenes, or any suggestions that you would want to see here in No Matter What The Day!</p><p>That's it for me! See you at the next chapter! Bye!!!</p><p>-OrenjiRabenda</p><p>ANNOUNCEMENT FROM THE AUTHOR:</p><p>Who among you guys loves the movie "The Last: Naruto the Movie"?</p><p>Who is interested in collabing with me on a book based on The Last?</p><p>I'm looking for two co-authors for a book that I'm working on!</p><p>If you are interested, message me here: https://www.wattpad.com/user/OrenjiRabenda</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Somebody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>somebody :</p><p>: an important person</p><p>_</p><p>Naruto and Hinata attends the mass burial.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was not that he was afraid of coming closer.</p><p>It was just... He didn't feel worthy.</p><p>Naruto's eyes looked up to sadly watch Hinata crying in front of him. In front of Neji's grave.</p><p>He wanted to reach out, turn her around to hide her from what was making her cry, offer his shoulder to cry on.</p><p>But...</p><p>He was stuck. Glued in his place. Unmoving on her back left.</p><p>Hinata's an amazing person. A very strong and capable kunoichi. A very kind and gentle friend.</p><p>She was so amazing in so many things, she never fails to impress him. She always got a trick up her sleeve.</p><p>But...</p><p>Because of that...</p><p>It feels like... As if... She was impossible to reach.</p><p>Naruto couldn't bring himself to reach out and hug her, make her understand that everything's alright now. No. He didn't feel worthy.</p><p>Physically. She's just right there. Sobbing. In her lowest low.</p><p>But he feels like she was out of reach.</p><p>Now, he understands why even someone as strong and matured as Neji couldn't even stand directly next to her. She was beyond anyone's reach.</p><p>And if Neji didn't even feel worthy to stand next to his soul sister. Who was Naruto to even consider it?</p><p>Naruto doesn't even know who he is to Hinata.</p><p>Neji was the brother she never had.</p><p>Kiba and Shino are her bestfriends.</p><p>Sakura and Ino are her supporters.</p><p>But Naruto?</p><p>Who was he?</p><p>Was he her hero?</p><p>And if he is... Was it because of the war?</p><p>If anything, she was his hero.</p><p>Never have Naruto thought that a war could cause so much.</p><p>He thought...</p><p>No.</p><p>He never thought of what will actually happen during the war.</p><p>All he was focused on was to end it. He never thought of what was happening.</p><p>Maybe Kakashi purposely never told him about deaths.</p><p>His blue eyes looked at the mass of people gathered in the graveyard.</p><p>He never realized how many people they lost. And that was only in Konoha.</p><p>Sadly enough, no one had a proper ceremony for their funerals. Only a burial. There were just too much corpses.</p><p>Hinata doesn't deserve this...</p><p>His eyes were becoming more and more dull by the second, but he was snapped back into reality to feel a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"I don't know what you're thinking about... But" Sakura thought as she gave him a reassuring smile "I'm here for you"</p><p>Naruto didn't want pity.</p><p>He didn't need reassurance.</p><p>He wants to be with someone who feels the same.</p><p>He needs someone who understands.</p><p>Sakura slightly flinched from his lack of reaction. She got the message. She's not the one he needs.</p><p>She slowly stepped back and moved beside Kiba. Even Kiba realized that he's not the one she needs. They both don't need their bestfriends right now. They needed something else.</p><p>As the sun started setting, the mass slowly decreased, the graveyard was slowly getting less crowded.</p><p>Left behind was Hinata and Naruto.</p><p>Hinata refused to leave Neji's grave.</p><p>Naruto refused to leave Hinata.</p><p>They were both in pain. They both suffered because of the death of Hyūga Neji. He died specially for them.</p><p>"Neji wouldn't like Hinata to be sad.." A voice echoed in Naruto's head.</p><p>"That's right..." Naruto thought as he finally averted his gaze from Neji's name and towards the head of blue, "Neji wouldn't like that..."</p><p>He couldn't feel any warmth in her presence unlike usual. Maybe it's because her attention wasn't on him, or maybe because she felt cold inside too.</p><p>Either way, somehow, he couldn't accept this.</p><p>Will he be selfish if he's doing it for her?</p><p>He let himself be selfish. He doesn't want Hinata to be sad. He's been there, and it felt like dying inside. No. Hinata doesn't deserve being sad.</p><p>For the first time in hours, Naruto took a step forward and stood right next to her.</p><p>Hinata suddenly felt familiar warmth envelope her left hand.</p><p>She couldn't help but feel her tears build up again in her eyes. Somehow, she didn't want to mope by herself. She wanted someone to see her cry. She felt free to show her true self to him.</p><p>"Naruto-kun!!" She suddenly cried out as she turned around to cry on his shoulder, tears flowing out as she voiced out her sadness, her free hand clenching the cloth above his beating heart.</p><p>"Hey, hey... It's okay..." Naruto whispered as he pressed his forehead against the side of her head, blinking out tears.</p><p>Somehow, when she finally cried in front of him, he did too.</p><p>He felt her pain.</p><p>"Neji-nii-san i-is... Is..." Hinata choked out as her grip on his top tightened, Naruto nodded understandingly as his thumb rubbed the back of her hand, repeating in a soothing voice, hiding his tears from her, "It's okay. It's okay, Hinata... You can cry on me"</p><p>She continued to voice out her sadness and tightly clutch his shirt. He continued to whisper sweet nothings and rub the back of her hand.</p><p>They found comfort in each other. Hinata felt free. Naruto felt strong.</p><p>Naruto's blue eyes trailed down to her late cousin's tombstone.</p><p>"Neji. I promise you this..."</p><p>He thought as he read the name.</p><p>"I may not be one of Hinata's closest friends"</p><p>He then averted his gaze and close his eyes as he pressed his forehead on the side of her head once more.</p><p>"Or her reliable teammates"</p><p>Hinata's sobs slowly died down, and they just stood in each other's arms in silence.</p><p>"But I'm determined to become someone more than that"</p><p>Naruto took in a deep breath in and out, feeling comfortable.</p><p>"Whoever that is, I will be. I will take it from here, Neji. Hinata's never gonna be alone anymore, dattebayo"</p><p>But little did he know. He already was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey hey! It's me!!!</p><p>I actually decided that in this chapter, I would already emphasize that Naruto already 'admired' Hinata even before The Last, but thinks that she is out of reach that's why he never really spent much time with her, afraid he's not enough.</p><p>But after Neji's death, he's determined to make her happy again, and become somebody to her so that he'd actually be able to spend time with her.</p><p>This would key us to the next phase of their blossoming relationship!</p><p>Anyway! If you have any prompts, scenes, suggestions, or requests, feel free to comment them down below!</p><p>That's it for me now! Bye!</p><p>-OrenjiRabenda</p><p>ANNOUNCEMENT FROM THE AUTHOR:</p><p>Who among you guys loves the movie "The Last: Naruto the Movie"?</p><p>Who is interested in collabing with me on a book based on The Last?</p><p>I'm looking for two co-authors for a book that I'm working on!</p><p>If you are interested, message me here: https://www.wattpad.com/user/OrenjiRabenda</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Attention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>: attention :</p><p>Special care or treatment</p><p>_</p><p>Naruto has the attention of everyone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Bird chirps welcomed Naruto's ears as he started to squirm.</p><p>Bright rays of sunlight peaked through the window and greeted Naruto's bright blue eyes as he opened them.</p><p>His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he looked around what seemed to be a room with nothing but white furniture.</p><p>The distinctive smell of medicine and flowers wafted by his nose, making the small bell in his mind ding.</p><p><em>"That's right..." </em>Naruto thought as he looked out the window with a bright smile <em>"We already got back days ago, dattebayo!"</em></p><p>Putting on his new long sleeves on, along with his shinobi open toed boots, he opened the window of his room and hopped on the sill.</p><p>"Ohayo, Naruto! Time for your med- Hey!" Sakura shrieked, Naruto saluted her with a wide grin and said in a lively tune "Mornin', Sakura-chan! I'll be back surely before sundown, dattebayo!"</p><p>With that, the boisterous shinobi jumped out and ran above the rooftops.</p><p>Sakura growled as she tried chasing after him, stopping at the window, "Shanaro...... NAAARUUUTOOOOOO!!!"</p><p>"Good morning, Konoha!!! Uzumaki Naruto is back, dattebayo!!!!" The same blonde yelled on top of the Hokage monument, grinning down at the bustling village, he lunged forward and laughed out "Let's gooooo!!!!"</p><p>- - - - -</p><p>"Ohayo, Naruto-san"</p><p>"Naruto-senpai, good morning"</p><p>"It's Uzumaki Naruto!"</p><p>Naruto grinned as he confidently walked through the familiar path, enjoying the attention he got.</p><p>"Teuchi-jii!" Naruto yelled as he walked in the humble ramen stall "Guess who?!"</p><p>"Naruto!" Ayame and Teuchi perked up.</p><p>"Hey, I'll have-" "NARUTO!" "ACK!"</p><p>Sakura gripped the back of his head and slammed it down to the desk, "That's what you  get when-! Ha?!"</p><p>The clone dispersed, the three were all shocked and confused.</p><p>"Nyahaha! You'll never catch me, Sakura-chan!" They heard Naruto's distant voice.</p><p>Sakura cracked her knuckles and marched out with a vein popping on her forehead, "Tsunade-sensei is holding me responsible for whatever you do and happens to you, idiot!!!"</p><p>"Don't worry! Sundown! I swear!!!"</p><p>And with that, Sakura continued to march away, huffing and growling angrily, "That moron's gonna get me in trouble"</p><p>Teuchi and Ayame sweatdropped.</p><p>"He just got home and he's already causing trouble" Ayame deadpanned, Teuchi nodded.</p><p>- - - - -</p><p>As Naruto ran down the road, his eyes suddenly spotted a café.</p><p>He came to a stop and thought out loud "I want some oshiruko right now, dattebayo!"</p><p>As he came closer, he spotted team 8, with Akamaru absent, happily eating just outside the café.</p><p>"Hinata! Kiba! Shino!" He called out.</p><p>The team looked at him, "Naruto/!/-kun!"</p><p>His blue eyes found what was on their table. Shino's what seemed to be a very leafy salad. Kiba's dozens of dango. And Hinata's-</p><p>"Woaaaah!! Awesome, is that red bean soup, Hinata?!" Naruto asked with stars in his eyes, Hinatas face quickly turned red as she shyly nodded, avoiding eye contact with him, "H-Hai... These are my favorite other than cinnamon rolls..."</p><p>Naruto grinned and cheered "That's so cool, dattebayo! Mine, too! Ramen and red bean soup!"</p><p>Hinata smiled and looked at him happily "Wow! Really?"</p><p><em>"Naruto-kun and I both like red bean soup second!" </em>She thought happily.</p><p>The blonde chuckled and admitted "Yep! I love those!"</p><p>Hinata suddenly turned red.</p><p>
  <em>"I love those"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love those"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love-"</em>
</p><p>At the moment, Hinata froze and her mind went blank.</p><p>"Hinata?"</p><p>"Naruto-nii-saaaaaan!!!"</p><p>"Konohamaru?" Naruto asked.</p><p>Konohamaru came to a screeching holt, he kept jogging in place as he faced the blonde, "I made a huge mistake and you have to help me 'cause it's your fault, kore!!"</p><p>"What?! I haven't even talked to you yet since we came back, dattebayo!" Naruto screamed, Konohamaru shook his head wildly and retorted back "I told some women that I know you and that you train me, and then they suddenly forced me to show you to them, kore!"</p><p>"Then where are they?!"</p><p>"NARUTO-SENPAAAAAAIIIIII!!!!!!"</p><p>Kiba almost choked when he saw the size of the heart-eyed mob, "What the hell?!"</p><p>"Oh crap! Let's go, Konohamaru!" Naruto panicked, sprinting ahead, Konohamaru yelped and ran after him "Wait for me, kore!!!"</p><p>As the two left, Kiba shook his head and said "Of course Naruto gets a fan club"</p><p>Hinata went back to reality and giggled "He surely has gotten recognized"</p><p>Hinata picked up a mochi with her chopsticks and stretched it, suddenly, "Hinata, wait!"</p><p>Naruto came back in a hurry and asked "Do you mind if I steal some for the road?"</p><p>The bluenette, understanding his situation, shook her head, he grinned and quickly said "Thanks, dattebayo!"</p><p>As Shino was reaching about to grab a pair of chopsticks for Naruto, the blonde hurriedly leaned forward and bit the other half of Hinata's mochi that was still partially stretched in her mouth.</p><p>Hinata's eyes widen and her cheeks redden, it was as if time slowed down for her as Naruto's and her eyes were locked to each other's, the mochi in their mouths stretching in between them, indirectly connecting their lips, as if it was an indirect ki-</p><p>"No time!" Konohamaru snatched Naruto's empty sleeve and sprinted off with him, the blond cut the mochi with his teeth in the process, then yelled with half a mochi in his mouth "Thanks, Hinata! You're a lifesaver, dattebayo!!!"</p><p>After that, a vicious hord of fangirls ran passed them.</p><p>Hinata sat frozen on her seat with a piece of stretched mochi dangling from her mouth. Shino had a palm to his face. And Kiba had his mouth wide open, "Did he just-"</p><p>Wham!</p><p>Hinata's face went directly to the bowl, Shino and Kiba quickly panicked "Hinata!"</p><p>Kiba then yelled "Don't drown in zenzai!!!"</p><p>- - - - -</p><p>The orange hue of the setting sun accented the shimmering river.</p><p>It didn't take Naruto long for him to admire the scenery as he walked along the side of the river, it's orange after all.</p><p>The Uzumaki's attention went elsewhere as he looked up, seeing the Hyūga princess herself.</p><p>Three Hyūga men bowed before they flickered away, leaving Hinata to stand alone quietly. Her shoulders raised and fell, indicating a heavy sigh.</p><p>Naruto grinned and waved at her, "Oi! Hinata!"</p><p>His blue eyes travelled down to the hitai ate hanging at the side of his waist. His eyes widened, <em>"Hinata might think I've been slacking off as a ninja!"</em></p><p>With all the stuff going on, he didn't even remember to put it on.</p><p>"Naruto-kun?" Hinata spoke, slowly turning to his direction. Naruto panicked and yelled "No, wait! Don't look yet, -ttebayo!"</p><p>"O-Oh, okay..." She said, facing the opposite direction with confusion washing over her.</p><p>The blonde hurriedly took the headband from his pants and made pathetic attempts to tie it up around his forehead, eventually making it slip from his grasp, "Crap!"</p><p>The hitai ate was about to fall into the water, until Hinata shunshined above the river and caught it.</p><p>She tilted her head in confusion, Naruto waved his hands around, making dramatic gestures, "Ah! Hinata! It's not what it looks like, dattebayo!"</p><p>She looked at him with the most innocent look and asked "Nani?"</p><p>The blonde gulped and said "I swear, I'm not slacking off" "Eh?" She asked again "I do not understand..."</p><p>"Ah, eh, it's nothing, nevermind, dattebayo" The blonde sheepishly grinned as he awkwardly retrieved his headband from the kunoichi.</p><p>The two stood silently as they desperately avoided eye contact.</p><p><em>"Why is it so silent between us?" </em>Naruto thought.</p><p>"Naruto-kun..?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>Hinata fidgetted in her place, making small waves by her foot, her fingers started to poke each other behind her back as her face started to be tainted pink, "A-Ano... D-Do you... Need some help w-with your hitai ate?"</p><p>"Actually, yeah, I do" Naruto slowly started to grin and said "I didn't realize I wasn't wearing it properly all day, dattebayo!"</p><p>Hinata giggled and said "It's okay... Y-You look really c-cool either w-way..."</p><p>"Huh. I do, don't I?" Naruto said with a smirk, confident of his looks.</p><p>He leaned down and let her tie his hitai ate, making sure it was tight enough to be secured.</p><p>"Naruto-kun?" The bluenette called out, the blonde looked up and asked "Yeah?"</p><p>The Hyūga took in a deep breath and looked at him "I-I just wanted to thank you... For everything you said and everything you did from the very beginning up until now"</p><p>Naruto felt a light squeeze in his chest as his mouth parted open in shock.</p><p>Her eyes squinted in joy and said "You're really brave and you never gave up, even when you were still little. You became so strong, Naruto-kun, and you're very gifted. Congratulations... You gained the attention that you wanted"</p><p>She then bowed and said "Thank you, for being you..."</p><p>"Hinata... you..." The blonde was speechless. Naruto was overwhelmed by her words.</p><p>As she stood straight, he looked at her eyes that were looking at the ground.</p><p>He saw how her porcelain cheeks were tinted pink, how she chewed her lips, how she poked her fingers together, how her lavender clothes emphasized how white her eyes were, and more.</p><p>He can see how...</p><p>
  <em>"Hinata's really pretty, huh?"</em>
</p><p>"Hinata-sama! It's time for you to go home!" Kō yelled from afar, snapping the two teens out of their trance.</p><p>Hinata nodded and answered back "H-Hai!"</p><p>She gave another quick bow and jogged over to her butler, Naruto reached out and called "H-Hey, Hinata, wai-"</p><p>"Oh! I almost forgot" Hinata stopped on her tracks and faced him "Naruto-kun, Sakura-san told me you promised to go back to the hospital before sundown, you better hurry"</p><p>"E-Eh?" Naruto looked at her stupidly, <em>"Crap" </em>"You're right! Bye, Hinata! See you tomorrow!"</p><p>Naruto sprinted off to the hospital's direction with a scared look.</p><p>- - - - -</p><p>The blonde stood on top of the hospital roof as he admired the night sky.</p><p>Lately, that's what he had been doing.</p><p>Thinking things over, Hinata's words, the villagers, his friends.</p><p>He was well recognized and respected.</p><p>He liked the attention. But there's something about what Hinata said that was different from the others.</p><p>There's something different about the way she looks at him.</p><p>And he knows for a fact that he sees Hinata differently than the others. He respects her deeply, and truly.</p><p>And when he sees her around, he gets this nagging feeling when she leaves. When she wasn't looking at him. When she's not talking to him.</p><p>It wasn't like the others.</p><p>She wasn't like the others.</p><p>He wants <em>her </em>attention.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi there! It's the author here!!</p><p>What do you think of the book so far?</p><p>Please feel free to comment any prompts, scenes, or any suggestions that you would want to see here in No Matter What The Day!</p><p>That's it for me! See you at the next chapter! Bye!!!</p><p>-OrenjiRabenda</p><p>ANNOUNCEMENT FROM THE AUTHOR:</p><p>Who among you guys loves the movie "The Last: Naruto the Movie"?</p><p>Who is interested in collabing with me on a book based on The Last?</p><p>I'm looking for two co-authors for a book that I'm working on!</p><p>If you are interested, message me here: https://www.wattpad.com/user/OrenjiRabenda</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Reserved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>: Reserved :</p><p>To keep (something) for a special or future use</p><p>_____</p><p>Naruto and Hinata eats cinnamon rolls.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The new morning routine Naruto had been forced to adapt in the hospital was finally getting to that nosy blonde.</p><p>Wake up. Wait for Sakura. Check up. Eat breakfast. Sneak out.</p><p>But in some days, Naruto doesn't follow that routine.</p><p>"Good morning, Naruto!" Sakura chirped as she entered Naruto's room.</p><p>She rose a brow. Naruto was already dressed and looked extremely giddy to leave. "You going somewhere?"</p><p>"Yeah!" Naruto vigorously nodded as she started his check up "I just found out where Hinata goes for breakfast and I really want to surprise her, dattebayo!"</p><p>Sakura rolled her eyes playfully and said "Sure. You go on ahead then, you look fine"</p><p>"Thanks, Sakura-chan!" The Uzumaki thanked, hopping on to his feet.</p><p>Her green eyes darted towards the hitai ate hung on his pants, she reached to it and said "Hey, let me help you with-"</p><p>"N-No!" Naruto's hand immediately shielded his forehead protector from hers as he stepped back. Sakura flinched in surprise.</p><p>"What?" The Haruno asked, he gulped and awkwardly laughed, saying "Ah, it's nothing really. Just- don't mind it. I can handle this, dattebayo"</p><p>"Mhm..." The pinkette simply hummed as she put a hand on her waist "Fine"</p><p>Naruto grinned and immediately jumped out the window.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>It wasn't that Hinata was ungrateful. It was just that she was confused.</p><p>Right now, she was sitting in her favorite bakery café, looking at two cinnamon rolls laid very cutely on a white and purple plate and a cup of fresh jasmine tea, AKA her usual.</p><p>But it wasn't the food she was confused at, it was the fact that Hiruko-san and Ken-kun refused to have their payment, saying it was already paid for.</p><p>Hinata was tempted to take a bite of her cinnamon roll, but she didn't want to, knowing she wasn't the one who bought it.</p><p>Old lady Hiruko pulled out a fresh batch of bread out of the oven and looked at Hinata, "Go ahead, Hinata-sama. It might get cold"</p><p>"B-But..." The bluenette tried to reason, little Ken puffed out his cheeks and said "That mister already paid for you, Hinata-nee, you should really thank him by eating!"</p><p>Hinata resisted the urge to eat those delectable treats. Those weren't from her money, afterall!</p><p>She bit the bottom of her lips as her usually soft and calming eyes intesely stared into the soul of the sweet roll, if it had one, as if by staring into it, it would tell who sent it.</p><p>It worked on the strongest of enemies, anyway. So why not a cinnamon roll?</p><p>What if it was poisoned?</p><p>Hinata's face scrunched up and shook her head.</p><p>No. It's just a kind gesture.</p><p>From a... Stranger? Is he a stranger, whoever he is?</p><p>"Mahh, you're making faces, dattebayo"</p><p>She jumped from her sit with an 'eep'. Her cheeks quickly turned red as she looked behind her.</p><p>Naruto scratched the back of his head with his eyes closed, the alternative of crossing his arms while confused, and said "Kiba said you liked those stuff"</p><p>"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped "I-It was you?"</p><p>"Yep!" He cheered proudly with a wide grin, but he dropped and said "I wanted to surprise you, but I might've asked for the wrong order, dattebayo!</p><p>"N-No, no!" Hinata quickly shook her head "I-I am pleasantly surprised, Naruto-kun! I-I just was hesitant to dine in, i-it might be rude"</p><p>Naruto then pulled up the chair across her and said with a pout "Well, not that I know much about politeness, but I think it's more rude to let the food go cold, dattebayo"</p><p>"I-I guess you're right..." Hinata said.</p><p>She slowly bowed her head in shame.</p><p>Naruto-kun thinks she's rude... What should she do?</p><p>But then, her thoughts short-lived as the fresh bread neared her face, the sweet aroma meeting up with her senses. She looked up and saw Naruto with his hand holding the cinnamon roll up to feed her with a huge grin, "Alright, open wide, Hinata!"</p><p><em>"Naruto-kun..." </em>Hinata thought as her cheeks turned pink.</p><p>Her heart starts to beat prominently as the butterflies in her stomach returned.</p><p><em>"I suppose it is rude to not follow what he says..." </em>She thought as she closed her eyes shut tight as her shy mouth slowly opened, her fingers clenching into the cloth of her pants, "A-Ah...."</p><p>
  <em>Agu~</em>
</p><p>The sweet taste of the cinnamon roll quickly spread in her mouth, her hands slowly lifted up and grabbed the bread to enjoy it herself.</p><p>She just couldn't resist cinnamon rolls.</p><p>Naruto felt extraordinarily happy watching her enjoy so cutely just by eating a cinnamon roll. If she had an ahoge, it would be either bent into a heart by now or be dancing around.</p><p>Hinata shyly looked up with her white doe eyes as she muttered "Th-Thank you very much for the food, N-Naruto-kun... I-I really l-love it..!"</p><p>
  <em>"She really loves..."</em>
</p><p>Naruto felt weird.</p><p>Those words, it had an effect on him, but how?</p><p>Somehow, his heart soared and his mind went blank for a split second.</p><p>
  <em>"She loves-"</em>
</p><p>He then grinned and bashfully scratched the back of his head "Ehehe, really?"</p><p>She nods behind the slightly big bread.</p><p>After the third bite, Hinata hummed in delight.</p><p>Naruto's hand twitched.</p><p>Then suddenly, it enveloped over Hinata's right, making her red in surprise.</p><p>He pulled it closer to him as he leaned forward, saying under his breath "What makes this so special anyway?"</p><p>Hinata felt extremely hot as Naruto slowly leaned into the cinnamon roll, taking a big bite out of it.</p><p>He even ate a part of it where she already taken a bite out of.</p><p>Hinata felt her world spin.</p><p>"Ah, it's really sweet, dattebayo!" Naruto gleefully stated with a large grin "You must have a major sweet tooth, too, Hinata!"</p><p>Hinata shyly nodded and said "I-It proves to be an issue sometimes..."</p><p>Naruto suddenly bursted into laughter.</p><p>Did <em>the</em> Hyūga Hinata just made a joke?</p><p>Hinata couldn't help but giggle herself behind her other free hand.</p><p>Naruto finally stopped laughing and looked straight into her eyes, "You're really funny, Hinata!"</p><p>Hinata smiled as she averted her gaze to her lap.</p><p>Then suddenly feeling an air of confidence, she gave him one of the best closed eyed smiles she could pull off and said "W-Well... I-I usually order only one, d-do you mind sharing with me, N-Naruto-kun?"</p><p>She surely must've picked the right choice since his eyes clearly sparkled as his grin turned brighter, "Really, Hinata?! That's so nice of you, dattebayo!"</p><p>Letting go of her hand to swipe down on the other bread on the plate, he took one big bite and hummed in delight.</p><p>It was super sweet. Kinda reminds him of her.</p><p>Yeah, cinnamon rolls reminds him of Hinata.</p><p>Considering that this is her favorite food and she's offering it to him, Hinata sure must be super duper kind! Well, knowing how greedy he can about ramen, that is.</p><p>Now that he have thought of it. When he gets his ramen, it's for him and him only, just for him. But...</p><p>He doesn't think he would mind sharing his favorite food with Hinata, too!</p><p>Hinata giggled at his childish delight.</p><p>And it was just the beginning of the wonderful day.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"A-Ah, s-should I help you with that?" Hinata asked as she pointed at the hitai ate dangling by the side of his waist.</p><p>A bold question, indeed. But if it was to help Naruto-kun, Hinata would do anything.</p><p>Naruto quickly nodded and said "Yes, please!"</p><p>She nodded and nudged it off gently, "H-Here..."</p><p>It was always a selfish feeling that Naruto gets that he actually doesn't feel guilty about.</p><p>Yeah. Guilty pleasure, in a way.</p><p>Everytime Hinata helps him with his hitai ate, first, she would run her delicate and gentle fingers through the front of his hair to brush it out.</p><p>They just felt so soft and tingly.</p><p>Then she'd tip-toe a little higher to get it around his head even though he already was bending down.</p><p>He finds it really cute how her movements somehow emphasizes their height differences.</p><p>Then she'd walk around him to tie it into a knot, making sure not to tangle his hair with it. Then she'd test it's security by gently pulling it from above his ear.</p><p>Sometimes the bottom of her palm would accidentally even touch his cheek.</p><p>And then she'd nod to herself with a proud and satisfied smile. Then she'll look at him as if her eyes were filled with light and amaze just by looking at him.</p><p>He toys with the idea that maybe she thinks he looks handsome.</p><p>"Thank you, Hinata"</p><p>That smile.</p><p>Hinata can not recall him smiling like that around others. Was it always directed to her?</p><p>It was just so calm and sweet. And it always makes her heart flutter.</p><p>They were pretty sure.</p><p>That her touches were reserved for him.</p><p>And that his tender smiles were reserved for her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi there! It's the author here!!</p><p>What do you think of the book so far?</p><p>Please feel free to comment any prompts, scenes, or any suggestions that you would want to see here in No Matter What The Day!</p><p>That's it for me! See you at the next chapter! Bye!!!</p><p>-OrenjiRabenda</p><p>ANNOUNCEMENT FROM THE AUTHOR:</p><p>Who among you guys loves the movie "The Last: Naruto the Movie"?</p><p>Who is interested in collabing with me on a book based on The Last?</p><p>I'm looking for two co-authors for a book that I'm working on!</p><p>If you are interested, message me here: https://www.wattpad.com/user/OrenjiRabenda</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ambidextrous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>: Ambidextrous :</p><p>: Using both hands with equal dexterity.</p><p>_____</p><p>Naruto  has ramen for the first time again eversince the war.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It was as if it's his first time to eat ramen again.</p><p>Naruto's eyes looked at the bowl of fresh and steaming ramen laid on the table for him.</p><p>"Are you for real, oji-san?" Naruto asked as he looked at the old man with big blue eyes that, for a shinobi such as himself, was filled with innocence "This one's on the house?"</p><p>Teuchi laughed and nodded "Of course, Naruto! Consider it as a 'thank you for saving the world' gift"</p><p>"Really?!" Naruto cheered loudly "You just opened up again after renovation and I get a free ramen?!"</p><p>"Yep!" Teuchi laughed as Ayame giggled beside her father.</p><p>That look on Naruto's face. Teuchi can remember when he served that blonde his first ramen when he was still a little boy, and now, Naruto had the same look.</p><p>Come to think of it, Teuchi watched Naruto grow up. Boy, did he feel old.</p><p>One moment a toddler looks into the shop hopefully, and then the next thing he knew, that kid is turning into a man who already saved the world and ended war.</p><p>"Then don't mind me, dattebayo!" Naruto laughed as he swiped a chopstick from the set.</p><p>Teuchi nodded and said "We'll be in the kitchen to prepare more ramen, alright?!"</p><p>"Yeah, sure!" Naruto nodded with a wide grin.</p><p>Biting one of the chopsticks and pulling it apart, splitting it in two, Naruto then cheered "Itadakimasu!"</p><p>
  <em>Drop</em>
</p><p>Naruto's eyes widen in surprise as one of the sticks fell from his hand.</p><p>He wasn't left handed. He just remembered.</p><p>He felt sad.</p><p>He didn't realize how much he lost when he lost his right arm.</p><p>He lost the ability to eat ramen.</p><p>No!</p><p>Naruto quickly picked it up and tried to mimic the way he used to hold his chopsticks. It was hard, that's for sure, but he needs to eat ramen!</p><p>"Come on" He said as he kept twisting his fingers to get a good grip on it, "This looks good enough"</p><p>He nodded and dipped the two pieces of thin wood into the broth, and tried to lift it up, only to accidentally let go of both.</p><p>The hot broth splashed little bits to Naruto's face.</p><p>Now he wanted to be ambidextrous. Like that damn Sasuke.</p><p>His face scrunched in disgust. Of all the people, Sasuke? Really?!</p><p>With one more attempt to pick up the noodles, he groaned. Key word attempt.</p><p>His mouth curved down into a frown.</p><p>Now he's considering dipping his face in!</p><p>"Naruto-kun?"</p><p>Naruto turned and immediately smiled "Hinata! What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I-I heard that Ichiraku's open again, so I figured I should grab a bite..." She said with a soft and gentle smile.</p><p>The smile that made him forget his worries, he nodded and patted the sit beside him "Here! We can sit next to each other!"</p><p>With a blush, she nodded and sat down.</p><p>Ayame peeked out and smiled "Welcome, Hinata-san! What would you have?"</p><p>"U-Um, the pork chasyu miso ramen, too, please" Hinata said, seeing it's what Naruto was having.</p><p>"It'll be there in a sec!"</p><p>Hinata looked down and wondered why the seats were so high, makes her feel tiny.</p><p>Then her eyes spotted those poor little chopsticks now soaked through by broth.</p><p>Then those hot beads rolling down his chin. Obviously enough, those weren't sweat.</p><p>And then down to his hand that was placed beside the bowl, right where the chopsticks are.</p><p><em>"He's struggling..." </em>She thought as her heart broke into two.</p><p>If Naruto-kun can't eat his favorite ramen, he must be upset.</p><p>But his smile said otherwise. Still, she was persistent.</p><p>She wants to make him happy!</p><p>Little did she know, her presence alone made him forget all his worries.</p><p>"H-Here..."</p><p>Naruto's eyes followed Hinata's right hand as she pulled the bowl towards her.</p><p>Then she took out the soggy chopsticks and got a new pair with her left.</p><p>She gently stirred the ramen to cool it down at least for a little, then caught some noodles in between the two sticks.</p><p>"Ah... It's still a little too hot" She muttered to herself.</p><p>Naruto couldn't help but stare.</p><p>Hinata was completely focused on his ramen.</p><p>Maybe it was the steam, but even more so...</p><p>Was Hinata always this pretty?</p><p>Her pink lips puckered as she blew out some whispy air towards the noodles.</p><p>She was alluring.</p><p>And her posture was great, even though there was no backrest.</p><p>It encouraged him to sit up straight.</p><p>Then he noticed her eyes behind her long eyelashes. They were the softest shade of pale, yet it looked so warm.</p><p>And now that he looked at her properly, her eyes did reflect what she was looking at. He could see that she was looking at the noodles she was cooling.</p><p>Some of her gentle blows reached him, he could feel it pass up his top and towards the little part exposed of his chest.</p><p>He couldn't help but lean forward. Closer to her.</p><p>Naruto now could feel it by his neck.</p><p>Just a little closer.</p><p>"There... That should do it. Here..." She looked up to raise the food closer to him, but only to be surprised that they were only a couple of inches apart, with the chopsticks full of noodles in between them.</p><p>She stared back into his intense blue eyes, making her breath hitch just a little as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.</p><p>But as she let out a shaky breath, he finally felt it on his lips.</p><p>Naruto then slowly opened his mouth and leaned forward even more, catching the noodles inside his mouth.</p><p>His eyes then flickered up again to her.</p><p>Naruto felt extremely proud of himself. He could see his reflection in Hinata's eyes. She was looking at him. Her attention was his.</p><p>He couldn't help but smirk as he slurped the noodles in.</p><p>"You're the best, Hinata!" He grinned, making her snap back to reality, he then said "Say, can I have more?"</p><p>"O-Of course" Hinata stuttered out, changing to her right hand since her left was too shaky.</p><p>This caught his attention, <em>"Huh, Hinata's ambidextrous too..."</em></p><p>But he quickly shook off the thought, wanting to see what Hinata sees, looking into her eyes again as she picked up a new set of noodles.</p><p>It was too hot, still.</p><p>So she blew.</p><p>But Hinata did notice, Naruto didn't move back.</p><p>Well, Naruto has no intentions of moving back anytime soon.</p><p>Especially because he can feel her blowing pass to his lips.</p><p>It sends a weird feeling all through out his body.</p><p>He would feel extra happy too everytime her eyes would flicker back to his, but feel a tiny pinch in his heart when she shies away and look back down to the ramen.</p><p>He never thought he'd ever feel negative emotions over a ramen, but... Naruto can't deny he's jealous of the ramen.</p><p>It's the one she sees.</p><p>Now she wasn't even blowing on it anymore, considering the ramen was already the appropriate temperature.</p><p>He wants to...</p><p>"E-Eh..?!" Hinata flinched when she suddenly felt a calloused hand travel up from her chin, then up her cheek.</p><p>She looked back up at him, and eased under his gaze.</p><p>Naruto then gently tucked the right part of her hair that was framing her face, then he grinned brightly, "There! Now I can see you better, dattebayo!"</p><p>Hinata's cheeks turned bright red.</p><p>Then she couldn't help but stare back at him. He was smiling so genuinely. Did he really like looking at her?</p><p>She won't deny, she really liked looking at him too.</p><p>Her lips then tugged into a smile as she shyly said "I-I hope you won't stare too much, Naruto-kun"</p><p>"Can't make promises, dattebayo"</p><p>The two then laughed.</p><p>Just then, Naruto realized, that he doesn't mind being left with only a left arm even though he was a righty.</p><p>And, Hinata realized, maybe she should accompany Naruto to Ichiraku's sometime again, considering he actually liked how she looked.</p><p>From that day on, Hinata grew a habit of tucking a frame of her hair back behind her ear whenever they sat beside each other while eating, depending on where Naruto sat, or if she forgot, Naruto would absentmindedly reach out and do it himself.</p><p>But what they didn't realize...</p><p>Hinata's order never came.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi there! It's the author here!!</p><p>What do you think of the book so far?</p><p>Please feel free to comment any prompts, scenes, or any suggestions that you would want to see here in No Matter What The Day!</p><p>That's it for me! See you at the next chapter! Bye!!!</p><p>-OrenjiRabenda</p><p>ANNOUNCEMENT FROM THE AUTHOR:</p><p>Who among you guys loves the movie "The Last: Naruto the Movie"?</p><p>Who is interested in collabing with me on a book based on The Last?</p><p>I'm looking for two co-authors for a book that I'm working on!</p><p>Oh, I mean, just one more! We're open for one more willing co-author!</p><p>You could sign up until: April 5</p><p>If you are interested, message me here: https://www.wattpad.com/user/OrenjiRabenda</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Ulterior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>: Ulterior :</p><p>: going beyond what is openly said or shown and especially what is proper :</p><p>: A secret motive</p><p>_____</p><p>Iruka is trying to teach Naruto.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"-of intimidation. Eye contact is one of the most important key to prying out information. Glare at..."</p><p>Naruto felt his eyelids get heavier by the second.</p><p>"-But the monkey man refused to talk, so I used this technique and he told me the way to the royal bathrobe. So, you see..."</p><p>Naruto didn't even know if he was hearing right.</p><p>"Colobalalu pahawa mamemimo..."</p><p>Naruto was confused, he couldn't understand anything anymore.</p><p>"-Syntax! He told us, it was the syzygy!"</p><p>Yep, he's hearing things. No way are 'syntax' and 'syzygy' real words.</p><p>"But Kurenai, Asuma, and I finished the mission anyway... We did get the goldfish back, safely!"</p><p>Naruto's pen fell from his left hand after it was dragged from incredibly messy and almost illegible characters to unidentified symbols and scribbles on his notebook.</p><p>"Anyway. Interrogation is a really hard ninja art to master, Naruto. So-" Iruka came to an abrupt stop as he heard a loud snore.</p><p>The brunette let out a low groan. It was the third day in a row Naruto drifted off during a lesson, and they've been doing study sessions for three days too. He didn't know what to do.</p><p>He sighed. At least it wasn't as bad as the first day, when he literally wandered off and returning the next day claiming he heard a friend of his get hurt.</p><p>The Umino walked towards his student and took the blonde's notebook. At least he was trying to write.</p><p>With a heavy sigh, the brunette nudged the blonde, "Naruto. We'll continue this tomorrow"</p><p>- - - - -</p><p>Iruka decided. To find a technique to teach Naruto, is to think like Naruto!</p><p>Yes! He was very clever to come up with this idea! Now all he's gotta do is wear orange, always talk loudly without thinking, and say 'dattebayo' at every end of a sentence!</p><p>Iruka shook his head and got rid of his stupid idea. No way was it gonna work.</p><p>"Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen!"</p><p>The Umino's ear twitched as he heard the vendor's loud voice from his little stall. He shrugged, maybe ramen won't be so bad.</p><p>"Oji-san! Large seafood ramen!" Iruka ordered as he entered, taking a seat at the first chair that he grabbed.</p><p>"Oh, Iruka-sensei" He heard soft voice that he recognized, he turned and saw Hinata "Ah, you're here, too, Hinata-san"</p><p>She smiled and nodded.</p><p>Iruka noticed that the maiden kunoichi wasn't clad in her usual baggy and comfy attire, instead was wearing a rich, silk, purple kimono with Hyūga clan sign designs that looked like fire at the hems and edges of her kimono. Her hair was also kept in a neat bun with beads and a fancy Hyūga ornament. She looked expensive.</p><p>Hinata noticed and said "I-It's just my proper attire while being heiress"</p><p>"Really? Wow. Congratulations, then" He smiled, his former students were doing better than he actually expected, "Then why are you here?"</p><p>"Naruto-kun and I ate lunch" She said with tinted cheeks, she turned to Ayame and said "S-Speaking of... How much is it, Ayame-san?"</p><p>"Don't worry about it, it's already paid" The brunette girl informed, Hinata pouted and said "You shouldn't let him pay for my ramen, too, Ayame-san. He needs his money, you know"</p><p>"Don't be like that, Hinata~ He isn't spending it on anything else, anyway" Ayame teased "Let your boyfriend do it"</p><p>"b-Boyfriend?!" Iruka and Hinata screamed.</p><p>"Is that true, Hinata?! About you and Naruto?!" Iruka asked with a huge grin, it was finally happening! He foresaw this the day Hinata spoke highly of Naruto after being saved from bullies at lunch!</p><p>"E-Eh?! N-No! W-We aren't-" "Oh shucks, just say it, Hinata-san! I know it's your secret. But don't worry, father and I aren't loudmouths"</p><p>"B-But we're r-really not" Hinata denied with a red face "H-He's just kind, is all"</p><p>"Now that we're in the topic of Naruto" Iruka finally butted in, deciding it wasn't healthy for so much blood to rush to the face like that, "I don't know what to do with him"</p><p>"Nani?" Hinata asked, he sighed and said "Naruto, he keeps on dozing off during lessons and is having a hard time listening. I can't say he haven't changed, but he had, at least he wasn't interrupting my lessons anymore, that's good. But..."</p><p>"I..." The bluenette smiled, a look of determination crystal on her face, "I think I can help you, Iruka-sensei"</p><p>"Really? How?" Iruka asked, Hinata just stood up with a smile and said "Don't worry, Iruka-sensei. You'll see"</p><p>She walked out of the stand with the same look, plotting her genius plan, cackling in the depths of her mind, before jumping away from roof to roof.</p><p>"She's a strange girl, ain't she?" Iruka breathed out with an amused smile, he heard a throaty chuckle, Teuchi arrived with his ramen and said "Don't let Naruto hear you say that"</p><p>- - - - -</p><p>Iruka got his papers ready in their own private classroom, readying for day four.</p><p>Something about what Hinata said made him very curious of what's gonna happen today.</p><p>"Good morning, Iruka-sensei! Let's do this thing, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed as he marched in the room with a determined face.</p><p>Iruka noticed that he looked... Different.</p><p>Maybe it was his hitai ate tied proudly around his forehead, or that burning motivation in his eyes.</p><p>No, Iruka finally noticed what was missing, "Where's your pen and notebook?"</p><p>"No need, Iruka-sensei. I forgot it, so I'll just write down everything I learned later, dattebayo!" The blonde claimed with a confident smile "Shino and Shikamaru can do it, then so can I!"</p><p>What?</p><p>- - - - -</p><p>One week straight, Naruto forgot his notebook. And one week straight, Iruka had been more than satisfied with the outcome of their lessons.</p><p>Was it because of what Hinata said she'll do? Maybe. Did some miracle happen and Naruto just started to enjoy studying? Probably.</p><p>Iruka shrugged, whatever it was, he was thankful.</p><p>He was about to return to the Academy, until he heard a soft giggle.</p><p>He turned to see the old swing Naruto used to hang out on before. It was already dusty and the grass around it was a little above three inches already.</p><p>But to his surprise, there he saw, Naruto writing away in a notebook, sitting on the grass and against the tree, and beside him sat was Hinata in a much more simple kimono, reading a book.</p><p>"What's up?" Naruto asked as he looked up from his notes, Hinata covered her mouth and said "I-It's just an interesting read"</p><p>Naruto raised a brow and asked "Can I see?"</p><p>"N-No! It's very cheesy, y-you're not into these types of books" Hinata nervously said "I-It's romantic, y-you wouldn't like it"</p><p>"Hah! I'm the most romantic guy there is, dattebayo!" The Uzumaki claimed "I'm practically king of cheese, too"</p><p>"N-No you're not" The Hyūga said in between laughs, the blonde jokingly rolled his eyes and said "I'm best with books, anyway! I'm practically writing my own book now, dattebayo"</p><p>"Then what is it called?" Hinata asked with amusement, Naruto scribbled on the face of his notebook and showed it to her, "Five Million Words For a Headache!"</p><p>Hinata was thrown into a fit of giggles, Naruto then continued to joke "I swear! If this book gets published, it's gonna have 'from the apprentice of the author of Icha Icha Paradise', and it's gonna sell out, big time, dattebayo!"</p><p>Iruka stood at the distance with soft eyes, he shook his head and chuckled.</p><p>Maybe it was not for entirely being Hokage anymore, maybe, it was for an ulterior motive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi there! It's the author here!!</p><p>What do you think of the book so far?</p><p>Please feel free to comment any prompts, scenes, or any suggestions that you would want to see here in No Matter What The Day!</p><p>That's it for me! See you at the next chapter! Bye!!!</p><p>-OrenjiRabenda</p><p>ANNOUNCEMENT FROM THE AUTHOR:</p><p>Who among you guys loves the movie "The Last: Naruto the Movie"?</p><p>Who is interested in collabing with me on a book based on The Last?</p><p>I'm looking for two co-authors for a book that I'm working on!</p><p>Oh, I mean, just one more! We're open for one more willing co-author!</p><p>You could sign up until: April 5</p><p>If you are interested, message me here: https://www.wattpad.com/user/OrenjiRabenda</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Overt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>: Overt :</p><p>: Not kept as a secret</p><p>or</p><p>: Obvious</p><p>_____</p><p>Hinata helps Naruto to study.</p><p>_____</p><p>Special thanks to ChloeLaPomme for the idea!</p><p>_____</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Naruto looked at Hinata suspiciously.</p><p>She was acting a little stranger than she usually does. As if she was plotting something.</p><p>They weren't heading to Ichiraku's or the bakery, not even the hospital. And surely, this doesn't feel like their usual strolls around the village.</p><p>"Oi, Hinata. You're hiding something, dattebayo" Naruto pointed out, Hinata looked at him with surprise and said "I-I would never, Naruto-kun"</p><p>"Oh yeah? Then where are you taking me? Where we headin'?" He asked with suspicion laced in his voice.</p><p>Hinata looked at him with a sweat drop and said "U-Um... H-Honestly... I'm pretty sure I was just walking around the village a-and the next thing I knew was that you're f-following me, Naruto-kun..."</p><p>"Eh?! I followed you because you passed me a while ago and you didn't even greet me, dattebayo!" He whined.</p><p>Yeah! Just an hour ago, when he was in the main square, Hinata literally was sucking on a lollipop as she skipped away completely ignoring him!</p><p>"I-I guess I didn't notice, I'm sorry..." Hinata apologized as the blonde pouted, Naruto hmphed and said "Good! Because we were literally just a few kilometers away in the main square and you didn't even notice me, dattebayo!"</p><p><em>"Main square?" </em>Hinata held back a laugh, "N-Naruto-kun... Kilometers are very far... A-And I'm certain that the square is always too crowded..."</p><p>"Doesn't matter, dattebayo!" He continued to pout childishly.</p><p>How did he even spot someone as short as her from a very crowded place?</p><p>Hinata was squealing inside her head as she blushed a light shade of red, <em>"Naruto-kun is so cute!!!"</em></p><p>"Um..." The bluenette girl said with a shy smile "G-Good morning, Naruto-kun..."</p><p>"Mornin', Hinata!" Naruto immediately responded with a bright grin and his usual energy, he then asked "Where are we going?!"</p><p>"We're going to the library, I-I wanna help you study" Hinata said honestly.</p><p>"A-ha! Gotcha, Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he jumped back while pointing an accusing finger "You told me that I was only suddenly following you! So you knew that I was coming along before I even was around! You didn't even think about greeting me! And study?! You baited me!"</p><p>"I didn't know you'd follow me, I was planning later afternoon, so I decided to just walk around instead, but you-" "You baited me!!!"</p><p>"Is that Uzumaki-san yelling at Hinata-sama?"</p><p>Naruto's trained ears twitched, he paled as he saw five Hyūgas that look mad, ready to charge at him.</p><p>"We're going to study, yeah? Let's go then, Hinata!" Naruto nervously yelled as he slung his arm over Hinata's shoulders and turned her away, walking off leading her the other direction, but she innocently pointed back at the other direction while looking up at him "B-But the library's that way..."</p><p>"Yup! You're always right, Hinata!" He said as he spun back the other way with her still in his arm, Naruto turned much more pale as he saw the guards still there, "Uh-huh! I would <em>never </em>defy Hinata!"</p><p>As they neared the men, Naruto stiffly walking and Hinata casually.</p><p>The five Hyūgas suddenly bowed down, making Naruto flinch in fear, "Good morning, Hinata-sama!"</p><p>"Good morning" She greeted back, nodding her head.</p><p>As the two walked ahead again, Naruto turned completely white as he felt a hand grab his elbow, making them stop.</p><p>The blonde slowly turned in fear after his arm was pried off of the girl, then he was met with ten activated Byakūgans staring into his soul.</p><p>"Never yell at Hinata-sama ever again" The one who grabbed his arm said in a threatening voice.</p><p>Hinata nervously stepped in between them while waving her hands to stop them, "I-It's okay, w-we were just playing, is all..."</p><p>"I won't! I swear! We're going to the library, dattebayo!" Naruto panicked to say.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"That was the scariest experience of my life" Naruto groaned as he slammed his face into the table, Hinata giggled from across the table and said "I'm really sorry you have to go through that..."</p><p>"No worries" The Uzumaki reassured "Ah... You had something in mind earlier, is it about teaching me or somethin'?"</p><p><em>"He already knows I was hiding something" </em>Hinata thought nervously, <em>"I can't really keep secrets from Naruto-kun, can I?"</em></p><p>"U-Um... Well..." She said as she poked her fingers together "I'm not really prepared now since this came e-earlier than um... expected....And uhm... I was wondering how you study with Iruka-sensei..."</p><p>"The usual, dattebayo. Sorta feels like I'm back in the Academy, dattebayo. Real boring" He groaned the last part, making her giggle behind her hand and said "Yeah... L-Listening to lessons are uh... How do I say this? Feels so slow?"</p><p>Hinata could really see what Iruka-sensei said now, perhaps he really isn't fond of <em>that </em>type of teaching. Maybe... She could try and change that...</p><p>"Yeah" Naruto agreed with a bright grin, she sighed in wonder as she rested her cheek on the palm of her hand "I guess that's another point for Shino-kun"</p><p>"Eh? Shino?" The blonde raised an eyebrow, Hinata nodded and said "Kiba-kun started this little scoreboard maybe about a week ago, a-and we add points to each other to see who's the best one out of the three of us... A-And I think I'm adding a point to Shino-kun"</p><p>"Ha. No need for that scoreboard, dattebayo. Hinata is always the best. Hinata is the awesomest of the awesomest" Naruto crossed his arms proudly, making her blush, but he opened an eye and asked "But why do you think Shino deserves a point?"</p><p>"Well... He's amazing" She said fondly "He always managed to always listen to lessons and remember them... He never even takes notes"</p><p>"No notes?" Naruto asked in surprise "How'd he remember?"</p><p>"Well, he always listens, and he trained himself to remember everything that someone says. He doesn't write them down, so he learns everything he hears so that he won't forget them" She closed her eyes and reminisced "I remember back in the Academy, he told me this technique... I tried to do it too, but, it didn't turn out too well, I had headaches and stuff, so I started taking notes, but not during class. I remember everything, then I write them all down after I get home... It was really effective. I guess that makes Shikamaru-kun much more amazing since he can sleep through a class and yet still learn in his sleep with no notes at all"</p><p>Hinata placed a hand on her mouth and said "Ah, I talked too much, didn't I? I'm sorry"</p><p>"No, no, I don't mind, dattebayo" Naruto grinned, but he squinted his eyes and said "But just so you know, I can do that too"</p><p>"Really? That's amazing. Since when, Naruto-kun?" The bluenette looked at him with such wonder in her eyes, making him gulp and avert his gaze "I haven't done it yet... But I bet I can do it, dattebayo..!"</p><p>"Me too, I believe you can do it" She nodded, making him feel pride in himself and say "Of course I can, then"</p><p>Then, he suddenly stood up from his seat and smiled at her, "You know what? I'm gonna start doing it later"</p><p>"That's so cool of you, Naruto-kun" Hinata said in awe, he rubbed a finger under his nose and said "Yeah. I'll show you, Hinata. I can do it, dattebayo"</p><p>"Do your best" She said with a bright smile.</p><p>Naruto felt extra motivated. Yeah! Hinata's gonna be amazed of him too!</p><p>He wants to outshine Shino and Shikamaru, and then Hinata would talk about him studying so fondly too with admiration in her eyes!</p><p>Taking out the hitai ate hung at the side of his pants and handed it to her, the girl eagerly accepting it and tying it around his head for him.</p><p>He geinned and gave her a thumbs up, "You'll see, Hinata! I'll make you proud, just wait, dattebayo!!!"</p><p>And with that, he dug his heel to the floor and sped off out the library and towards the Academy, but not before receiving glares and shushings from other people inside.</p><p>Hinata sighed in admiration. Naruto-kun was just so amazing! And it just makes him so much more attractive to her knowing what he's willing to do just so he could improve himself..!</p><p>But then, realizing that stares were now directed to her, she eeped and snatched a random book from a shelf and used it to hide her face, embarassed.</p><p>The great Uzumaki Naruto just yelled her name... Of course all their attention was turned to her!</p><p>- - - - -</p><p>Iruka got his papers ready in their own private classroom, readying for day four.</p><p>Something about what Hinata said made him <em>very </em>curious of what's gonna happen today.</p><p>"Good morning, Iruka-sensei! Let's do this thing, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed as he marched in the room with a determined face.</p><p>Iruka noticed that he looked... Different.</p><p>Maybe it was his hitai ate tied proudly around his forehead, or that burning motivation in his eyes.</p><p>No, Iruka finally noticed what was missing, "Where's your pen and notebook?"</p><p>"No need, Iruka-sensei. I forgot it, so I'll just write down everything I learned later, dattebayo!" The blonde claimed with a confident smile "Shino and Shikamaru can do it, then so can I!"</p><p>What?</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Top of the- ... Time of the day to 'ya, laddies! It's me! The Author!</p><p>This chapter was inspired by ChloeLaPomme's comment from the previous chapter!</p><p>This is basically Naruto's and Hinata's side of the story.</p><p>I thought it would be cute if Naruto would make a big deal out of Hinata's greeting since we all already know that he is fond of spending time with her at this point.</p><p>And at this time, Naruto still isn't as matured as he is at the Last, so he still over reacts over certain stuff like these.</p><p>Anyway!</p><p>Do you wanna be mentioned, be responsible, be dedicated a future chapter?!</p><p>If you do! This is all you have to do:</p><p>1) Think of an idea, prompt, scene, or plot that you wanna read in this book.</p><p>2) Comment it down in the comment section.</p><p>And that's it! Easy, right?!</p><p>Now do it! I know you want a chapter dedicated to you! Do it! DO IT NOW!!!</p><p>JK. I'm not forcin'ya, hahahaha</p><p>'Til the next chapter!</p><p>-OrenjiRabenda</p><p>ANNOUNCEMENT FROM THE AUTHOR:</p><p>Who among you guys loves the movie "The Last: Naruto the Movie"?</p><p>Who is interested in collabing with me on a book based on The Last?</p><p>I'm looking for two co-authors for a book that I'm working on!</p><p>Oh, I mean, just one more! We're open for one more willing co-author!</p><p>You could sign up until: April 5</p><p>If you are interested, message me here: https://www.wattpad.com/user/OrenjiRabenda</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Practice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>: Practice :</p><p>: To do something again and again in order to become better at it</p><p>_____</p><p>Naruto gets a taste of Hinata's cooking once more.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto found himself staying in longer and longer as the days go by.</p><p>He even found himself waking up earlier, wanting to be able to welcome <em>her</em>.</p><p>It's now his personal favorite habit.</p><p>Hinata did start often visiting since the events died down. And she never failed to bring a new bouquet of flowers everytime she visited, and sometimes she even brings a homemade bento just for him.</p><p>Just like now.</p><p>"Here" Hinata said as she picked up a piece of grilled beef with her usual sweet smile "I think I outdone myself this time"</p><p>"Alright! Thank you for the food, Hinata!" Naruto cheered "You're the best, dattebayo!"</p><p>Hinata giggled as he opened his mouth wide and chewed on the meat, humming in delight.</p><p>Everything that Hinata makes just tastes so delicious! Naruto couldn't help but chew the meat slowly to savor the flavor.</p><p>It was perfect. As per usual.</p><p><em>"Hinata's the best!" </em>He thought happily as he was fed some vegetables <em>"Even the vegetables tastes awesome!"</em></p><p>Hinata was so happy that he enjoys her cooking, she's glad that he doesn't spit out the vegetables too.</p><p><em>"But..." </em>Naruto thought.</p><p>Hinata was confused when Naruto didn't open his mouth, she grew nervous as she looked at the meat, <em>"Was he just being kind about my cooking and finally couldn't force himself to eat my food?"</em></p><p>"Hinata?" Naruto called out, she looked down in shame as tears brimmed her eyes, she then choked out "I-I'm sorry..."</p><p>"Eh? Why are you sorry?" Naruto asked, she refused to look up as she explained "I-I should have known that my cooking was terrible. I-I'm really sorry, N-Naruto-kun..."</p><p>This took the blonde by surprise.</p><p>"You're cooking's really good, Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed "The best food in the world, dattebayo!"</p><p>"B-But you didn't want to eat it..." Hinata said as she looked up a little, he shook his head and gave her a reassuring smile, saying "That's not it at all, dattebayo! Actually, I just thought that maybe you'd like to share with me"</p><p>"Sh-Share?"</p><p>"Yeah!" He nodded "And now that I know that you don't even know what your cooking tastes like, I won't take 'no' for an answer!"</p><p>"E-Eh?!" Hinata exclaimed, he then straightened his back and said "You know what? I guess now's the perfect time to show you, dattebayo!"</p><p>Suddenly, he reached out and took the chopsticks from her hands, then picked up a piece of meat, smiling widely like a child so proud of himself, "Ta-dah!"</p><p>"N-Naruto-kun! You can use chopsticks!" Hinata cheered happily, he nodded enthusiastically and said "Yep! I sometimes accidentally drop it, but I'll get used to it, no worries, dattebayo!"</p><p>"Since when?" She asked, Naruto then looked up and started recalling "I think it was about a week ago... You see, there's just some nosy girls insisting to feed me ramen a while back, but I really didn't want their help, so I quickly learned how to use it so that they won't bother me again, dattebayo!"</p><p>Hinata felt a strike in her heart, <em>"Does that mean Naruto-kun doesn't like me feeding him? I'm such a meddler!"</em></p><p>"I told them I didn't need their help" He said as he proudly grinned "Besides! I only like Hinata feeding me and no one else, dattebayo!"</p><p>Hinata gasped, her heart fluttering and her cheeks turning red.</p><p>He didn't mind afterall.</p><p>"Come to think of it, you've been feeding me lately" He said as he looked into her eyes "I should return the favor, dattebayo! Alright, aaaaaah!!"</p><p>Hinata looked at the meat that was pointing towards her with wide eyes, Naruto was feeding her.</p><p>With a shaky opening of the mouth, she put the meat in her mouth and chewed.</p><p>She herself was surprised on how good it was.</p><p>You see, Hinata didn't taste the food she prepares for Naruto since she wanted it to be specially for him only. So she's been basing on smell and imagination lately.</p><p>Naruto smiled softly. He's so glad.</p><p>"Delicious, right?" He asked, she nodded.</p><p>"Alright, now it's my turn" He said as he fed himself, then picked up a new one for her.</p><p>They ended up sharing. Naruto was the one who fed both of them as Hinata held up the bento box for the both of them.</p><p>So lately, Naruto found himself eagerly waiting for Hinata's visits. Maybe he could practice on his chopstick skills even more.</p><p>So he could, quoting, <em>"practice" </em>his <em>"chopstick skills"</em>.</p><p>
  <b>-</b><br/>
<b>Some time ago...</b><br/>
<b>-</b>
</p><p>"Onee-sama?" Hanabi muttered as she entered the kitchen in an attempt to steal a banana milkshake from the fridge, only to be surprised by her sister preparing food.</p><p>"Ah, Hanabi" Hinata greeted with a warm smile, raising the ladel to taste the curry, "You're up early"</p><p>"<em>You're </em>up early" The little brunette crossed her arms, she then asked "What are you up to, nee-sama?"</p><p>"Um... J-Just cooking for Naruto-kun..." The older ninja said as she scratched the side of her cheek "Y-You see, I figured that h-he might want some other food other than hospital rations a-and-"</p><p>"Hold up!" Hanabi yelled as she rushed to her sister's side, looking up at her mischievously, "Are you going to taste it?!"</p><p>"O-Of course, s-so that I'd know if it tastes good or not..." Hinata said.</p><p>Then that little smirk appeared on the tiny brunette.</p><p>"You know~" She said as she leaned on her sister, "If you taste it now and feed it to him later, you'd be indirectly kissing Naruto!"</p><p>"E-EEEEEH?!?!?!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What's going up and down? The views on this book hahahahaha! JK. Anywho, it's the author here for you!</p><p>I just wanted to do a cute little hospital chapter, so here it is! Hehehehe</p><p>That's about it!</p><p>Requests, anyone? Prompts? Scenes? Anything? I'm open for suggestions! Just comment them down in the comment section!</p><p>See'ya soon in the next chapter!</p><p>-OrenjiRabenda</p><p>ANNOUNCEMENT FROM THE AUTHOR:</p><p>Who among you guys loves the movie "The Last: Naruto the Movie"?</p><p>Who is interested in collabing with me on a book based on The Last?</p><p>I'm looking for two co-authors for a book that I'm working on!</p><p>Oh, I mean, just one more! We're open for one more willing co-author!</p><p>You could sign up until: April 5</p><p>If you are interested, message me here: https://www.wattpad.com/user/OrenjiRabenda</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Nurse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>: nurse :</p><p>To give special care or attention to (someone)</p><p>_____</p><p>Hinata becomes Naruto's nurse for the day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Sakura cursed under her breath as she jogged up the stairs.</p><p>She didn't know that a patient on strong anesthesia could take <em>that </em>much time to calm down.</p><p>She stopped in front of a hospital room and steadied her breathing, she cleared her throat and raised her fist to knock on the door.</p><p>
  <em>"-And it's really cool, dattebayo!"</em>
</p><p>Sakura's ear twitched. Who the hell would that idiot be talking to? And who in their right mind would visit that moron so early in the morning?</p><p>Shaking her head, she knocked on the door.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, that must be Sakura-chan! Come in, Sakura-chan!"</em>
</p><p>Opening the door, she inspected the area while saying with a laugh "You're up early, Naruto. Oh, Hinata! What are you doing here so early?"</p><p>"O-Oh, um..." Hinata stuttered out as she blushed, sitting on a chair beside Naruto's bed, Naruto grinned and said "Guess what?! Hinata's kind enough to bring me real food! She cooked it for me, and it's super duper yummy, dattebayo!"</p><p>Sakura's mind then started wandering on its own, imagining how he could have eaten it.</p><p>She could imagine Hinata feeding him so sweetly as Naruto eagerly eats it whole heartedly.</p><p>Naruto and Hinata looked at each other with a shrug as Sakura chuckled behind her clipboard, giggling like Kakashi behind his Icha-Icha Paradise.</p><p>Then something clicked.</p><p>"Hinata, I just remembered" Sakura said with a mischievous smile "You're practicing to become a medical ninja, right?"</p><p>"A-Ah, not exactly" Hinata politely shook her head "I-I just learned the mystical palm for emergencies, is all"</p><p>"Well-" <em>"Sakura! Think, quick!" </em>"It isn't enough that you know only the mystical palm" Sakura raised a finger while she placed her other hand on her waist "You should at least know how to perform a check up"</p><p>Hinata looked up and wondered as she pressed a finger on her bottom lip, <em>"I guess she is right"</em></p><p>Sakura grinned and clapped her hands together "Alright! That's it, I'm teaching you, Hinata!"</p><p>"Ah, thank you, Sakura-san. If it's no trouble" Hinata said while she gave the pinkette one of her cute smiles, Sakura nodded and said "No problem, Hinata! Let's start now!"</p><p>"N-Now?!" "Yep!" Sakura nodded again, then pointed at Naruto "Naruto, take off your shirt!"</p><p>"W-W-What?!" Hinata gasped, Naruto closed his eyes in confusion as he scratched the back of his head "Ehh?? But I don't remember having to take off anything during my daily check ups, Sakura-chan..."</p><p>"Well..." Sakura said "I forgot to bring my statiscope with me, is all, so, Hinata, I'll teach you how to check vitals manually, okay?"</p><p>"B-But isn't that you're statiscope on your neck?" Hinata asked, beet red and extremely nervous, Sakura flinched and then waved a hand dismissively "This?! No no no. This one's, uh.. Broken! Yeah! I got it switched up with my new one"</p><p>"Alright then!" Naruto said as he skillfully removed his top over his head with only one hand and then grinned at Hinata "No point of waiting around, gotta help Hinata with her training, dattebayo!"</p><p>Hinata let out a squeak as she jumped out of her chair and hid behind Sakura, avoiding looking at the shirtless man.</p><p>"Now, now, Hinata" Sakura said as she squatted down and slung Hinata over her shoulder and placed her down in front of Naruto "No need to be shy! It's just Naruto!"</p><p>Hinata's and Naruto's eyes met. Naruto gave her a reassuring smile. Hinata suddenly turned completely red, smoke starting to emit from her head.</p><p>"You can do it, Hinata" He said, sincerity laced in his gentle voice.</p><p>Hinata's heart suddenly fluttered. Then she nodded, determined to do it. Naruto's counting on her! She shouldn't let him down!</p><p>"R-Right!" Hinata nodded.</p><p>Sakura was surprised, to say the least. She's never heard Naruto so gentle, and Hinata so determined. But... It sorta reminds her of the Chūnin Exams.</p><p>Sakura shook her head and continued "Now, Hinata. Press your ear against his chest, on where his heart is"</p><p>"E-Eh?! C-Couldn't I just check it on his pulse??" Hinata asked as she averted her gaze from Naruto to Sakura, the pinkette shook her head and said "You'll get more accurate results if it's directly from the heart"</p><p>"O-Okay..." Hinata reluctantly agreed.</p><p>Naruto suddenly felt something soft on his chest. It sent shivers down his spine and his entire body was tingling.</p><p>Hinata has her hand on his chest.</p><p>Naruto felt very tingly. Feeling her hand on him, it felt so foreign. Yet... So...</p><p>Strange.</p><p>Strange, again, the word that always describes Hinata to him.</p><p>Strange, but right.</p><p>Yeah.</p><p>"Shanaro! Hinata!" Sakura yelled, making Hinata jump back with an 'eep', "What are you doing?!"</p><p>"I-I-I-I just thought I would get the s-same results if-" "No no no! Hinata!"</p><p>Naruto was still frozen in fantasy, he could still remember the feeling of her hand on his bare chest. It makes him feel so right. So happy. So perfect.</p><p>Hinata shyly looked at Naruto, then noticed that he has that same look he gets if he's lost in his own mind. She saw his left hand slowly place itself on top of where she put her hand on, then watched his eyes as it stared at the hand she used to touch him there.</p><p>Naruto felt his cheeks go warm. Is it possible for her to do it again? Besides, he thinks that his heart's beat changed.</p><p>"Look at the poor guy" Sakura exaggerated "He won't get out the hospital sooner if he doesn't get proper check-ups, Hinata"</p><p>Then Hinata felt extremely guilty. Naruto's gonna be stuck here a little bit longer because of her not giving her a proper check up.</p><p>Sakura was amazed on how easy it is to spark determination in Hinata's gentle heart.</p><p>Naruto suddenly got snapped out of his fantasy world when he felt a familiar feeling on his hand.</p><p>Naruto's blue eyes saw Hinata's hand on his, then she gently guided his hand back down to rest on to the side of his bed.</p><p>He then watched with wide eyes as he watched her sweep her hair to over one of her shoulders as she put a knee on the side of his bed for support, her eyes half lidded as it burned with determination.</p><p>Her hand then placed itself to where it was a few moments ago, then she slowly leaned down, replacing her hand with the side of her head.</p><p>Naruto could feel her skin on his, her head pressed on his bare chest.</p><p>Hinata was surprised.</p><p>She could hear and feel his heart going abnormally fast.</p><p>"Naruto-kun..." She whispered his name</p><p>Then there. His heart skipped a beat.</p><p>Hinata looked up and supported herself by placing her hands on his shoulders, her eyes stared into his, "Naruto-kun, your heart is going too fast and it even skipped a beat. A-Are you alright?"</p><p>Naruto couldn't even find words right now.</p><p>Hinata gasped as she noticed that blood was rushing to his face, his cheeks red. She then gently pressed two fingers on his neck, which confirmed to her that he was having a difficulty in breathing, and she could also see and feel his adam's apple constantly bobbing up and down as his imagination started to run wild.</p><p>Also, his temperature was rising by the second.</p><p>She then swept her bangs to the side and lifted Naruto's hair off of his forehead. She then pressed their foreheads together to compare their heats.</p><p>She gasped, keeping their foreheads together, she looked into his eyes with utter worry then whispered "Naruto-kun, a-are you coming down with a fever?"</p><p>Then his lips started to quiver. She tried pulling back, but he kept pressing closer. Was he searching for heat? Did he feel cold? Was it because he woke up too early and slept too short?</p><p>Hinata quickly sat back and looked at Sakura with alert, "I-I think Naruto-kun has a fever, Sakura-san! I-I'll run and get some medicine, I'll be quick!"</p><p>Hinata suddenly turned back to Naruto and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a reassuring and loving hug, then she whispered, not sure if it's for him or for her, "I'm gonna make Naruto-kun feel good"</p><p>Oh, and did I mention how Naruto's shirtless and his imagination was running wild? Yeah... Things aren't going good for him.</p><p>Hinata didn't know Naruto catches colds, but that doesn't mean she won't help him get through this!</p><p>She jumped off the bed and rushed out the room.</p><p>Sakura just had her jaw dropped as she watched the bluenette scurry out.</p><p>Then she heard a loud thump, Sakura gasped when she saw that <em>Naruto </em>fainted.</p><p>His face was extremely red and his open mouth was slightly curved into a smile.</p><p>Sakura tisked and thought <em>"That's no fever"</em></p><p>She then giggled.</p><p>Naruto fainted because of Hinata.</p><p>The tables turned, Sakura guessed.</p><p>She's glad that her plan turned out to be successful. Well, the results were great since Naruto felt all the symptoms of being head over heels, but Hinata mistaken it with a fever or something.</p><p>But either way, Sakura can't wait to tell Ino.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>_____</p><p>Welcome back! Hahahaha, you must know who this is by now</p><p>I wanted to mess around a bit and tease Naruto. I mean- It's not my fault he doesn't know what he's feeling! It's funny to poke it because of that very reason hahaha</p><p>Anyway!</p><p>You can comment a prompt, scene, suggestion, or whatever, and I might do it!</p><p>See'ya soon!</p><p>-OrenjiRabenda</p><p>_____</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Heartbreak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>: Heartbreak :</p><p>: Crushing grief, sadness, or anguish.</p><p>_____</p><p>She experiences heartbreak.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The sun rays lightly hit the piglet's eyelids.</p><p>Fluttering open its eyes, Tonton let out a cute little yawn as it stretched its butt up.</p><p>She jumped down from its soft little bed and walked out through the doggy door.</p><p>Tonton sat in front of a door and let out a little squeal. The door opened and a warm smile greeted the pig, Shizune picked up Tonton and rubbed its head "Good morning, Tonton. Now, let's get you bathed and ready for the day"</p><p>Tonton loves her bath. Especially because she gets to wear beautiful clothes right after.</p><p>Following Shizune close behind, she waddled her small little legs to keep up with the human.</p><p>Shizune knocked on Tsunade's door and said "Tsunade-sama? It's morning already!"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah! I know, alright?!" Tsunade groaned as she opened the door, she yawned loudly and said "Come on, Shizune. I'm still working on Naruto's arm at the hospital"</p><p>"Won't you take a bath first, mi'lady?" Shizune asked as she picked up Tonton and hurried to follow the blonde, Tsunade waved her hand dismissively and said "I already took a bath last night"</p><p>Tonton couldn't help but pout. Tsunade really is over-working herself, as per usual.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>It surely is fun!</p><p>One of Tonton's favorite pastime is playing ball with herself.</p><p>Outside Tsunade's office, Tonton played happily. Tsunade didn't want anyone disturbing, so only she and Shizune were inside working, Shizune being her assistant and all.</p><p>The ball was clever. It knew that Tonton can't jump high!</p><p>Tonton growled, the ball was talented beyond the pig.</p><p>But it stopped.</p><p>Tonton smirked as she slowly crawled her way towards the ball, sneaking silently.</p><p>Then she pounced over the ball and caught it between her two little hooves.</p><p>But the ball bounced out and rested on the window glass.</p><p>Joke's on the ball! Tonton can flyyyyyyyyy!</p><p>Tonton jumped and caught the ball in her mouth, but it hit her head on the glass and accidentally opened the window, falling out from the third floor.</p><p>Tonton screamed in terror as she fell. Only to be caught in the bushes.</p><p>Tonton peaked out and sighed in relief, but then, she realized that her necklace weren't on its neck anymore.</p><p>The pig panicked and looked around. She found the pearl necklace in the middle of the path.</p><p>Sighing in relief, she strutted towards the necklace happily.</p><p>But Tonton was too late.</p><p>"Troublesome Kakashi" Shikamaru groaned as he carried a stack of paper that was taller than him "He makes me do all the hard work! I just wanna sleep!"</p><p>Then an unsuspecting foot stepped on an unsuspecting necklace.</p><p>"Uwah!!" Shikamaru screamed as slipped, causing the papers to fly around.</p><p>Tonton screamed, her necklace was broken!</p><p>"What the hell, Tonton?!" Shikamaru groaned as he stacked the papers again before leaving "You're trying to help and all, but I said sleep, not slip! Troublesome pig..."</p><p>As the lazy Nara walked away, Tonton hurried towards the broken necklace and gathered the pearls in her robe.</p><p>Hopefully Shizune can fix it for her.</p><p>One by one, she stuffed it in her mouth, between her teeth, and into her tiny clothes.</p><p>But then she spotted one small bead rolling away.</p><p>She screamed in panick and ran after it, careful to keep the pearls in her clothes.</p><p>As she ran after the pearl, villagers after villagers kept kicking it off further, making it hard for her to catch it.</p><p>As she turned around the corner, she couldn't find anything.</p><p>"You're ramen's as awesome as always, Oji-san!"</p><p>Tonton's ears perked up. She knew that voice!</p><p>Surely he'd help her find the missing pearl!</p><p>She quickly placed one foot in front of the other and waddled towards the little ramen store.</p><p>"Hahaha! Thank you, Naruto!" Teuchi laughed "Although we hear that almost everytime from you, it never gets old!"</p><p>"Hehe, you deserve the praise afterall, dattebayo!" Naruto chuckled as he rubbed a finger bellow his nose, then turned to his side and grinned "Am I right, Hinata?!"</p><p>"Y-Yeah" Hinata agrees as she picked up a chasyu "E-Everything's always so well-cooked, it's perfect. I-I especially like the taste of the <em>grilled</em><em> pork</em>"</p><p>Tonton froze in horror.</p><p>Naruto laughed as he watched Hinata happily eat the meat, "Yeah! Pork chasyu miso ramen is the best! Pork! Pork! I eat them everyday, dattebayo!!"</p><p>Tonton watched in utter horror as she watched two of her owners' favorite people eat <em>pork</em>.</p><p>They eat pork everyday?!</p><p>But she's pork!</p><p>Would that mean they'll eat her too?!?!</p><p>Tonton turned on her heal and ran off while screaming.</p><p>She ran blindly, until she spotted the distinguishable pink hair off in the distance.</p><p>Thank goodness! Sakura will protect her from those... Those... Those monsters!</p><p>Letting out a loud squeal to call for her, Tonton sped up to Sakura with tears.</p><p>"Oh shut it, forehead!"</p><p>Uh-oh, Ino and Sakura are having another one of their heated arguments!</p><p>Tonton stopped and hid behind a convenient rock.</p><p>They sure do hate each other.</p><p>Sakura pressed foreheads with Ino and growled "You're such a pig! Become more civilized, Ino-pig!"</p><p>"Just because you've finally gotten an ad for your billboard doesn't mean I'm afraid of you, billboard brow!" Ino spat back, Sakura hissed and yelled "Pig!" "Forehead!"</p><p>Tonton felt her little heart break in half.</p><p>If Sakura hates Ino so much. And she's named her pig... And Tonton's a pig... Then...</p><p>Does Sakura hate Tonton, too?</p><p>With newfound tears streaming down her cheeks, Tonton turned the other way and ran away, back to the hospital.</p><p>Leaping up the stair cases while dodging patients, visitors, and medics, Tonton made her way to Tsunade's office.</p><p>She found that her master's door was opened by a crack, so she used her head to push open the door to enter.</p><p>With too much force, the door slammed open and Tonton came rolling in, the beads falling out of her robes and scattered.</p><p>Tsunade gasped and knocked off the pasty white arm off the table, making Shizune yelp and step back, only to step on some pearls and slip, causing the instruments to fall down the tiled floor.</p><p>Tsunade panicked and grabbed the arm back to the table, using her Mystical Palm to get rid of any germs that could have contaminated it's exposed and sensitive outer layer.</p><p>Shizune quickly picked up the instruments and sanitized them.</p><p>The two sighed in relief, and then turned towards the pig who looked at them with guilt.</p><p>Tsunade gave her the most annoyed and disappointed look.</p><p>Tonton gasped.</p><p>Shizune knelt down after getting rid of her surgery attire and picked up Tonton.</p><p>Tonton immediately ran to her arms.</p><p>Shizune bowed at Tsunade before she marched out with Tonton.</p><p>The woman set the little piglet down to a chair and gave her a stern look, "What did I say?!"</p><p>Tonton shrunk in shame as shizune put a hand to her waist.</p><p>"I told you to stay here and play! Tsunade-sama can't afford to be distracted!" Shizune scolded "Tonton, stay on that chair until we're done! Do you understand?!"</p><p>Tonton sadly nodded.</p><p>"Good" Shizune huffed as she walked back in after saying "Now, behave"</p><p>The door closed shut, Tonton could hear Shizune apologizing on Tonton's behalf.</p><p>The sun was already down and the lights of the hall were dimmed down to conserve energy.</p><p>Leaving the poor little piglet cold and alone.</p><p>She slumped down on the chair and rested her little head on her two front legs.</p><p>She never had a day worse than this.</p><p>Now, everything just seemed so dull.</p><p>Her necklace, her friends, her family...</p><p>She sighed deeply.</p><p>She just wants to sleep it off.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"Tonton?"</p><p>A gentle voice called.</p><p>"Tonton, wake up"</p><p>Then it was followed with a soft nudge.</p><p>Tonton opened her eyes slowly. Only to be met with Shizune and Tsunade.</p><p>She then bowed her head in shame. She looked everywhere but to Tsunade and Shizune.</p><p>Oh, it's night time already... Maybe they decided that as punishment, Tonton should stay in the hospital and not go home with them.</p><p>"Oh, you silly pig" Tsunade said as she picked her up. Tonton was surprised to say the very least. Shizune smiled gently and said "Here"</p><p>In her hands, she raised a newly fixed necklace.</p><p>Tonton squealed in delight. But how?!</p><p>"An ANBU followed you around today to make sure you were safe" Tsunade said as Shizune put the necklace back on the piglet, "I'm sorry you got to experience that"</p><p>"We gathered all the pearls that was in the office and got it on a stronger nilon" Shizune said "We found out one was still missing, so Sakura volunteered to find it for you"</p><p>Tonton felt her heart soar. Sakura doesn't hate Tonton afterall!</p><p>"But she failed to find it" Shizune continued "Luckily, Naruto heard what happened from Ino, so he and Hinata, out of the kindness of their hearts, looked for it too. They even got to the point where Hinata used her Byakūgan, and Naruto had to jump in the sewage and follow it out to the gushing river so that she won't have to do it herself"</p><p>Shizune giggled, recalling Naruto and Hinata coming back with a single pearl with proud looks, the blonde soaking wet and the bluenette perfectly fine.</p><p>"They went through all the trouble just to make you happy, Tonton" Tsunade said as she gently rubbed the piglet's head "You should thank them tomorrow"</p><p>Tonton felt butterflies in her stomach. Naruto and Hinata, they weren't monsters afterall!</p><p>She felt ashamed to think of those three so wrongly.</p><p>Tonton nodded happily. For sure, she'll repay them!</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"What's the occasion, Obaa-chan?!" Naruto asked excitedly as they all sat in the Ichiraku's Ramen stand.</p><p>Tsunade laughed and said "Tonton pulled us here and decided to treat you three to some ramen!"</p><p>"Awesome! Hit me up with the usual, then!" Naruto yelled, Hinata then nervously asked "B-But isn't it kinda rude to eat... Pork, in front of Tonton?"</p><p>"Oh, don't worry about it" Shizune said "Tonton already ordered for all of us!"</p><p>Teuchi and Ayame placed their bowls in front of them with gleaming faces, "Spicy seafood ramen! The most expensive in the house!"</p><p>"S-Spicy..." Sakura's eyetwitched.</p><p>"S-Seafood..." Hinata dulled.</p><p>The two looked at each other from either sides of Naruto and nodded.</p><p>They both jumped off of their stools and nervously bowed.</p><p>"I-I just remembered" Sakura made up "My mom and dad wanted me to run some errands! Bye!!"</p><p>The pinkette flickered away.</p><p>"U-Um... I-I, too, h-have some errands" Hinata said as she backed away "P-Please excuse us, bye!"</p><p>The bluenette quickly ran off.</p><p>Naruto jumped off his seat and ran after Hinata "Oi! Hinata! Where'ya going?! What about the rameeeen?!?!"</p><p>Tsunade and Tonton watched the three teens disappear without a clue of why as Shizune sighed.</p><p>"I told you Sakura and Hinata wouldn't like that" Shizune sighed, Tsunade shrugged and said "More for us, then!"</p><p>Tonton just oinked.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>_____</p><p>Hi hi hi hello hello hello! It's the author again!</p><p>Okay, so I guess judging by the title, you thought either Hinata or Naruto would be heartbroken hahahaha, it's a bit misleading, so I'm sorry!</p><p>I wanted to make another chapter where a different character sees NaruHina from their point of view. But I decided to take it up a notch and turn it into Tonton's point of view! Hahahaha</p><p>Anyway, at this point, I wanted it to be somewhat obvious that Naruto and Hinata are now often together.</p><p>And I also wanted to make you guys know here that at this point also, Naruto and Hinata already are starting to team up and work together.</p><p>And, I just wanted to show Hinata's dislike for shrimps and crabs and Sakura's to spicy food since it never was emphasized in the manga nor anime yet it was still in the databook.</p><p>Anyway!</p><p>Do you have any suggestions? Prompts? Ideas? Plots? Anything that you want to see in this book? Just comment down bellow and I'll read'em!</p><p>'Til the next chapter!</p><p>-OrenjiRabenda</p><p>ANNOUNCEMENT FROM THE AUTHOR:</p><p>Who among you guys loves the movie "The Last: Naruto the Movie"?</p><p>Who is interested in collabing with me on a book based on The Last?</p><p>I'm looking for two co-authors for a book that I'm working on!</p><p>Oh, I mean, just one more! We're open for one more willing co-author!</p><p>You could sign up until: April 5</p><p>If you are interested, message me here: https://www.wattpad.com/user/OrenjiRabenda</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Effort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>: effort :</p><p>: Work done by the mind or body</p><p>_____</p><p>Naruto and Hinata goes on a wild chase.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Patting his stomach, Naruto let out a satisfied sigh as he laid down heavily on the hospital bed with a big grin, "Man! Ramen always hits the spot, dattebayo!"</p><p>He just got back from Ichiraku's for lunch, and just in time for his check-up before his class with Iruka-sensei, too! He surely was getting a hang of this time management thing.</p><p>And as if on que, the door opened and Naruto looked at his friend.</p><p>"Ino?" He asked "Where's Sakura-chan?"</p><p>"She's looking around the village for something" Ino shrugged "Apparently Tonton broke her necklace and is missing a bead, so Sakura volunteered to find it for her"</p><p>"Can't she just replace it with a new one? I mean, it's just a bead, dattebayo..."</p><p>"Apparently not. It's a real pearl with a small Konoha symbol embedded on it. All of the pearls on her necklace apparently has it so that they could tell Tonton apart from an impostor pig"</p><p>"A small pearl? No way is she gonna find that all on her own, dattebayo!" The Uzumaki pointed out, she nodded and said "I know, right?! I told her that she should at least let me help, but she said that I'd be able to help her if I'd cover for her. I swear, her skull's so thick that it made her forehead huge"</p><p>The two blondes fell silent.</p><p>Suddenly, Naruto stood up and opened the window, Ino glared at him and asked "What are you doing?!"</p><p>"I'll find Sakura-chan and tell her I'll take over" He said as he perched on the window "I swear that my eyesight's hell of a lot better than hers and that I can outnumber her by thousands. If anyone of us could find the pearl, I have a better chance than Sakura-chan, dattebayo"</p><p>"At least let me do your check up first, you idiot!" Ino scowled as she stomped her feet, Naruto grinned and said before jumping out, "Just check everything on the list! I'm perfectly fine just like always, dattebayo!"</p><p>And with that, the Uzumaki left without even a proper goodbye.</p><p>Ino huffed and checked everything on the list as he instructed, "That moron... I swear, I don't know what Hinata sees in that idiot"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"Oh man, I'm craving, I'm craving beef jerky" Kiba said as if he was dying, Hinata looked at up at him with her hand on her chest in worry as Shino only said "I bought you three bags last night"</p><p>"I know, man! I went crazy and chowed it all down for dinner!" The Inuzuka cried out "Don't you understand?! I'm miserable! Miserable and broke!"</p><p>"Poor Kiba-kun..." Hinata sympathetically said, suddenly, an idea popped in her head.</p><p>Kiba felt a pair of familiar small hands wrap around his forearm, Hinata pulled on him with a cheerful smile and said "I managed to save up more than I need for the passed two weeks, Kiba-kun! Let's go to the store and buy some beef jerky!"</p><p>She then let go the brunette's forearm with one hand and hooked her arms around Kiba's and Shino's, she smiled up at the Aburame and said "And then let's go to a café and get some cinnamon rolls and wild grass salads, too!"</p><p>"Alright! You're the best, Hinata!" Kiba cheered as Akamaru barked in agreement, he nodded and said "Akamaru's right! I'm suddenly glad you've been hanging out with Naruto a lot, he's been treating you food! Enough that you saved up enough for such a feast, Hinata!"</p><p>"I-It's not like that!" Hinata denied bashfully while blushing red "J-Just so happened that I had some!"</p><p>"HINATAAAAA!!!!!"</p><p>All of their ears twitched as they heard an awfully familiar voice yell from a distance along with continuous heavy footsteps.</p><p>The four looked up and saw Uzumaki Naruto himself running towards them.</p><p>With a screeching stop, Naruto suddenly put his hand on her shoulder and looked at her eyes with begging eyes.</p><p>"N-Naruto-kun? W-What is it?" Hinata asked, her face burning hotter and hotter as Naruto's begging eyes slowly seemed to turn into lost looking ones as he stared into her soul.</p><p>"I-Is there something wrong?" She asked again, snapping him back to reality, "Huh?"</p><p>Suddenly, he nodded and put his hand to his waist, "Hold on, let me remember..."</p><p>"I-Is there a problem?" She asked in worry, he nodded again and looked back to her "Yeah, I swear I had a problem, and I saw you guys and thought that you'd be able to help me. But when I looked into your eyes..."</p><p>His left hand graced up as he scratched the back of his head, he smiled shyly and admitted "I sorta forgot all of my problems somehow, dattebayo"</p><p>A puff of steam suddenly went out of Hinata's head as she burned extremely hot, "E-Eeeeh?!?!"</p><p>She swears, if her arms aren't hooked to Kiba's and Shino's right now, she would have fell and planted her face to the pavement. Her legs suddenly just felt like jelly!</p><p>Naruto then felt a looming presence and another burning a glare into his soul.</p><p>He then looked up from Hinata and saw Shino towering over him from her side and Kiba glaring at him at her other.</p><p>The Uzumaki paled in fear. Does Hinata notice this?!</p><p>"Beef jerky..." Kiba growled.</p><p><em>"Huh?" </em>"Beef... Beef..." Naruto said, rubbing his chin as he looked down, he suddenly smiled and looked at Hinata, "Pork! I remember now! Hinata, Tonton lost something special, and I was hoping you'd help me find it, dattebayo!"</p><p>The blonde then explained the situation.</p><p>The Hyūga nodded, understanding the situation.</p><p>"Will you <em>help</em> me, Hinata?" Naruto asked, feeling as if he was weak under her sympathetic gaze.</p><p>"Y-Yes, yes! Of course, I will" Hinata said as she nodded.</p><p>"Great! Let's go, then!" The blonde cheered, suddenly grabbing her wrist and dragging her away, leaving her teammates in the dust with their jaws dropped.</p><p>"B-But... Beef jerky..."</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"Here, Sakura-chan told me that a domesticated pig was last seen chasing something around here" Naruto said, stopping in the middle of a busy street.</p><p>Hinata looked around with a worried face and said "T-This looks bad... With all the people, the pearl could've been kicked around already"</p><p>"Can you use your Byakūgan?" He asked, she gasped and shook her head "N-Not here! You with a Hyūga using a Byakūgan together? I-It might make people think that they're in danger"</p><p>"You're right... I didn't realize how bad being awesome is until now, dattebayo..." The blonde said, making her giggle behind her hand, he then grinned and said "Good thing that you've been awesome all your life, Hinata! You already know the ups and downs!"</p><p>"A-Ah, I'm not a-awesome at all, Naruto-kun" The bluenette shyly denied modestly, he shook his head and said "No way! You're the awesomest person I know, dattebayo!"</p><p>Hinata blushed deep red.</p><p>Then something clicked, Naruto then said "I know! Ichiraku's just around the corner! We could blend in and hide there! Jī-san and Ayame won't mind, dattebayo!"</p><p>"O-Okay..!"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Ayame made sure not to do anything embarassing now. She was standing behind the counter as two of their favorite customers sat on the stools in mission mode.</p><p>Hinata had her Byakūgan activated as she sat silently beside Naruto, carefully scanning the area of her current 20 kilometer range.</p><p>Naruto, surprisingly, waited patiently for her progress, not even ordering a ramen for himself.</p><p>Teuchi stood stiffly, not wanting to distract the two ninjas before them.</p><p>The father and daughter rarely sees shinobi and kunoichi serious mode inside the village, so it was quite unsettling somehow to see the sunshiny duo like this.</p><p>Suddenly, Hinata's sharp gasp tore through the silent air, making Ayame jump and Teuchi flinch.</p><p>"We have to hurry! It's near a drain of a canal!" Hinata urgently informed, deactivating her Byakūgan and immediately running towards their target, Naruto quickly followed, not before saying "Thanks a bunch! We'll be back for dinner, dattebayo!"</p><p>As the two finally left...</p><p>"Ayame?" Ayame heard a sob from her father, she turned to ask what's wrong, but Teuchi immediately cried out "Thank you for not choosing to be a ninja!"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"I see it!" Naruto yelled, spotting a single small orb on the edge to fall into a drainage, "I got it!"</p><p>"Naruto-kun, no!" Hinata tried to stop him as he jumped to catch the pearl, but too late as he did, his force suddenly causing wind to push the pearl down.</p><p>"No!" They both yelped.</p><p>Hinata quickly looked around and found nobody else in the area, she quickly reactivated her Byakūgan and immediately spottef the bead once more, "The flow of the canal is fast, Naruto-kun!"</p><p>Naruto cursed under his breath, he then spotted a manhole and quickly opened it with minimal effort.</p><p>Hinata looked down, only to gag, "That is so unhygienic..."</p><p>"I'll go down, you lead me to it" Naruto said as he climbed down the ladder, Hinata pouted and quickly shook her head "I-I'm coming with-"</p><p>"Nope! It's gross down here, you're not going!" Naruto sternly said, pulling the cover over the hole, Hinata gasped and tried to open the lid again with all her strength, only to fall on her behind to no avail.</p><p>Just how strong was Naruto-kun?</p><p>Hinata pouted, she then activated her Byakūgan and found Naruto underground, standing on sewage water.</p><p>She shivered in disgust. <em>"Oh, poor Naruto-kun" </em>She thought <em>"I'm really sorry"</em></p><p>"Hey, Hinata! Can you hear me?!"</p><p>Hinata read his lips, how is this gonna work?</p><p>"No! But I can read your mouth!" She attempted to see if he'd hear. She saw his ear twitch.</p><p>He saw him hold up a thumbs up and he mouthed, <em>"Where is it?"</em></p><p>Hinata quickly brainstormed of an idea to lead him, and the best she could think of was-</p><p>"Marco!"</p><p>She suddenly flinched as she saw blood rush to his face as he started to scream profanities that she refused to read.</p><p>Meanwhile...</p><p>
  <em>"Marco!"</em>
</p><p>Hinata's voice reached Naruto's sensitive ears. Naruto suddenly felt irked, "WHAT THE FUCK?! WHO THE HELL IS MARCO?! THAT BASTARD BETTER BACK OFF, DATTEBAYO!! I SWEAR! WHEN I GET BACK UP THERE I'LL-"</p><p>Back to Hinata.</p><p>She started pacing, how is she going to do this?</p><p>As she began to trail a bit farther, she saw Naruto's head flinch up, he then jogged and stopped underneath her, he then said in surprise "I think I can sense you, dattebayo"</p><p>Hinata quickly shook her head and sent chakra to her feet to tap on the ground, sending vibrations of morse code, <em>"Good. Follow"</em></p><p>He seemed to have understood. Hinata started slow and picked up pace, testing Naruto's sensing ability.</p><p>The Hyūga started running in a fast pace, after the pearl, trying to out run the current.</p><p>She also tried to see what's going on and how Naruto is sensing her, but nothing seemed to have changed to his chakra flow from his usual casual flow and now.</p><p>Hinata decided to ignore Naruto now and focus on the pearl, its route, her path, and her surrounding.</p><p>With the speed they are travelling, Hinata wasn't surprised to have seen the wall closing in.</p><p>She gathered chakra to her feet and jumped over the wall protecting their village from the outside world.</p><p>As she followed the pearl, she suddenly felt something off.</p><p>
  <em>"Where's Naruto-kun?"</em>
</p><p>She extended her vision back as she stopped on her tracks, she then saw Naruto sizing up the bars that was filtering the sewage water, he didn't seem to fit between them.</p><p>She couldn't help but hold back a laugh when he transformed into Konohamaru and slipped through the bars, then returning to his normal self.</p><p>She saw him stand under her again, she nodded and continued to run after Tonton's pearl.</p><p>Soon enough, they reached where the sewage was leading to, a strong river.</p><p>Hinata, seeing it, gathered chakra to her feet, ready to jump down and dive in after the pearl, but Naruto's voice suddenly echoed out from the sewage pipe, "Don't dive in!"</p><p>As Naruto jumped out and stood on the river, he ran the opposite way and held out his arm.</p><p>"Jump down, dattebayo!" He yelled, Hinata only nodded and jumped, preparing to stand on water, but he quickly grabbed her and wrapped his arm around her knees, sitting her on his shoulder.</p><p>He stopped running and let the river push them to its speed, balancing the two of them.</p><p>"Y-You can put me down, Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled with an embarassed blush all over her face over the roaring of the river, he only shook his head as he started to run faster than the current, "No way! If you get wet, you might get sick, dattebayo! Just point the way!"</p><p>Hinata simply obliged. Obviously enough, Naruto's the leader of their made-up mission now. And she didn't want to annoy Naruto, either.</p><p>Hinata let him run faster and faster until they closed in to the pearl.</p><p>"Naruto-kun, there!" Hinata pointed, Naruto saw it and nodded "Right! I see it!"</p><p>Suddenly, a clone appeared and took her from the original, taking her to the solid ground.</p><p>She gasped as the real Naruto suddenly dove in, making the clone disperse.</p><p>"Naruto-kun!" She yelped, deactivating her Byakūgan and running along the river, keeping an eye on his blonde hair and black and orange attire.</p><p>Soon enough, Naruto resurfaced, gasping for air, then jumping out the river, laying down on the ground.</p><p>Hinata gasped and knelt down beside him, "A-Are you okay?"</p><p>He sat up and grinned widely, holding up his hand, "Yep!"</p><p>Hinata gasped as she saw the pearl in his hand.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Well, marching in the hospital soaking wet with a completely dry Hinata beside him holding a pearl with a Konoha symbol to retrieve for the former Hokage's pig is so far the weirdest thing he'd done in a while.</p><p>Hinata knocked on Tsunade's office door, then showing her the pearl that they had successfully retrieved.</p><p>Soon enough, Sakura brought Naruto's white and orange attire from his room then immediately leaving since she had night shift after being caught with what she and Ino did.</p><p>Now, Hinata was sitting on Tsunade's sofa with a shirtless Naruto in orange pants telling an exaggerated version of what they did to Tsuande and Shizune was sitting by her feet as she used a blow-dryer to dry his hair.</p><p>"I can't believe you two actually did that..." Tsunade said as Shizune fixed up Tonton's necklace.</p><p>Naruto grinned and said "No worries! We're happy to help"</p><p>But Hinata was silent.</p><p>How come she sensed Naruto? And how come Naruto sensed her?</p><p>They both knew where the other was.</p><p>She's seen Naruto sensing out other people, but that was with his Sage Mode. And never have she before been able to sense like that.</p><p>And even with her all-seeing Byakūgan, she could see nothing that could have done it. It wasn't chakra, that's for sure.</p><p>They were in sync, that's for sure. Their breathing and their heartbeat was the same. But there was no chakra involved.</p><p>How come they were in sync?</p><p>Her eyes didn't see anything connecting them...</p><p>They didn't put any effort to become one. It was as if natural, or meant to happen...</p><p>Hinata could only watch Naruto as he laughed off Tsunade's amazement.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>_____</p><p>Didn't expect a long chapter, did'ya? This author brought it to you!</p><p>So, basically, this is the other side of "Heartbreak", as you might have noticed by now.</p><p>I wanted to use the idea of Naruto's and Hinata's ability to know what the other is thinking via eye contact to another level.</p><p>I noticed that Naruto always was sensing Hinata in a way. Like, sensing she was alive, and during the war, sensing her calling out for him.</p><p>But that was with Sage Mode.</p><p>But listen, when Naruto was about to stop Toneri's and Hinata's wedding, he found himself encountering tons of tunnels, and then he looked around and entered one just after saying "Here" and then successfully finding them.</p><p>And that was without Sage Mode.</p><p>So I wanted to use that. And also, how they so easily combined their jutsus to make the "Gentle Step: Spiralling Twin Lion Fist". Means they were completely in sync.</p><p>So I wanted to toy with the idea of soul mates because of this hehehe.</p><p>So here, Hinata, too, could sense Naruto. Kinda explains how she always finds him to stalk him.</p><p>So, my explanation for their sensing prowess towards each other, is because of them being soulmates.</p><p>And because of that! Expect action coming now that Hinata discovered their syncing!</p><p>We're almost there! Soon enough, missions are to be involved!</p><p>So, for the meantime, if you have any suggestions, ideas, plots, or scenes for this book, just comment them down bellow!</p><p>I won't see 'ya since this is just a book, but I hope you're here for the next chapter!</p><p>-OrenjiRabenda</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>: training :</p><p>: Continuous repetition of a certain action to grow accustomed to it</p><p>_____</p><p>Naruto helps train Hinata.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>: training :</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>: Continuous repetition of a certain action to grow accustomed to it</em>
</p><p>
  <b>_____</b>
</p><p>Hinata flinched as she heard another crash.</p><p>The tea in her cup formed tiny ripples as the vibration from the other room reached her.</p><p>Hanabi really was training hard. She was pushing herself way beyond her limit.</p><p>"One more!"</p><p>She heard Hanabi yell from the dojo before following another loud crash.</p><p>Hinata set down her tea on the floor and bowed at it for forgiveness before standing up and leaving the room.</p><p>She walked by the dojo and saw the shadow of her little sister twirling and flying back in failure through the shoji screen.</p><p>Clenching her fist, the bluenette sped off to her room.</p><p>Quickly removing her kimono and into her mission gear, Hinata left the compound with burning determination illuminating her eyes.</p><p>
  <b>- - -</b>
</p><p>"W-W-WHAT THE HELL?!?!"</p><p>Birds flew away from the area following a loud cry from a baby.</p><p>"Keep it down, will'ya?" Shikamaru groaned as he bounced the crying baby carefully in his arms, glaring at the loud shinobi, "You scared the living crap out of Mirai, Naruto!"</p><p>"You're a father, Shikamaru?!" Naruto asked in surprise, then his blue eyes landed on the unsuspecting Akimichi, "And don't tell me Choji's the mom, dattebayo!"</p><p>"Mendokusē..." The Nara sighed "We're just babysitting for Kurenai-sensei, troublesome idiot"</p><p>"Yeah, sensei's busy training Hinata today" Choji said as he ate his chips "It was just sudden this morning, so we volunteered since we were there"</p><p>"Hinata?" The blonde asked, now forgetting about the baby, "She's training at Kurenai-sensei's place?"</p><p>"Yeah, we-"</p><p>Before Choji could even explain further, they were already left in the dust as the hyperactive shinobi dashed off.</p><p>"Mendokusē..." Shikamaru groaned.</p><p>
  <b>- - -</b>
</p><p>Kurenai flinched as Hinata tumbled down and rolled across the yard.</p><p>"Be careful, Hinata" She scolded, the bluenette got back on her feet and nodded, "Y-Yes, sensei!"</p><p>Hinata got back to the middle and prepared into a stance, "Rotation!"</p><p>She spun in great speed as she released chakra from all points, only to be thrown back.</p><p>Once again failing, the Hyūga roughly tumbled on the ground.</p><p>With her constant spinning, it isn't really matching up with the chakra being released from her feet, causing her to be thrown back.</p><p>She has to release equal amounts of chakra from all her chakra points.</p><p>"One more!" Hinata said as she got back up and positioned herself in the center.</p><p>Kurenai sighed, as much as she loved Hinata, the teen just always seemed to push herself too hard</p><p>"Hinata" Kurenai said as she stood up from the porch "You should stop for now!"</p><p>"N-No, please!" Hinata said as she stood in the stance once again "I-I need to get this, please"</p><p>Without warning, Hinata started spinning again, this time, pouring in more chakra, forming a more solid looking dome around her.</p><p>But, it got more out of her control, sending her flying back towards the concrete wall.</p><p>The older woman gasped and dashed to her student to catch her, but she was beat to it as a blonde boy appeared out of nowhere, skidding back as he caught the bluenette girl.</p><p>"Naruto!" Kurenai gasped, Naruto then grabbed Hinata's arm and looked at the sensei, "Kurenai-sensei, if she wants to keep training, then she should. I'm gonna take Hinata with me and we'll go somewhere else"</p><p>"B-But Naruto-kun, I-" Hinata complained in a whining voice as she attempted get out of his grasp, but he stubbornly tightened his grip and said "No, Hinata. If you want to keep training, this isn't the place, if you're gonna keep being tossed back, enclosed areas shouldn't be the place for it, dattebayo"</p><p>"Fine, don't push her too hard, Naruto" Kurenai said in a motherly tone, he grinned and nodded, "Sure thing, sensei!"</p><p>And with that, Naruto leaped over the wall, taking Hinata with him.</p><p>Kurenai put a hand on her waist, "Those two are nothing but trouble magnets..."</p><p>She laughed to herself. With Hinata and the kidnappers lurking around for her, and Naruto's natural chaos, she doesn't know what could go down.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Hinata blushed softly as her wrist was gently let go, it seems that Naruto have taken her to a wide and open training ground.</p><p>"Th-Thank you, Naruto-kun..." She muttered, he grinned and said "No problem! Now, tell me what you're trying to do"</p><p>"I-I wanted to do the Rotation" She said as she looked down "But i-it's not easy, a-as expected..."</p><p>"You mean the spinny thing that Neji used to do?" He asked as he scratched the back of his head "Don't you get dizzy doing that?"</p><p>"I-I mean... With all the spinning I've been doing a-all my life, I-I guess I've gotten used to it by now" The Hyūga assumed, he nodded and asked "Alright! Then, what's the first step?"</p><p>"Th-There is no first step..." Hinata said as she closed her eyes, she then looked up to the sky and said "The key to the rotation is not stopping. There is no first, because there is no second. There is only one step. I have to keep doing it until I figure it out"</p><p>Naruto frowned, he then looked at her and said "But there is always a first step"</p><p>"Not here" Hinata said stubbornly, not looking back into his eyes.</p><p>The blonde sighed in defeat. Of course, she's stubborn. Besides, what does he know about Hyūga techniques, anyway?</p><p>He then put a great space between them so that she could start practicing again, "Fine"</p><p>Hinata tossed her feelings aside for a while. She had to master this technique. Then she'd find a way to make training for this easier. If she did that, she could help Hanabi master it and she won't have to keep hitting the wall and hurt herself anymore.</p><p>First attempt, she immediately flew back, but Naruto caught her before she tumbled to the ground.</p><p>Second attempt, her chakra went out of control, so she stopped.</p><p>Third, she started slow, but as she picked up, she flew back, and Naruto once again caught her.</p><p>Fourth, she started good, but flew back and kept on getting caught by Naruto. All the way to her eighteenth attempt.</p><p>"One more" She muttered, returning to the middle of the training ground.</p><p>And this time, the more solid looking dome reappeared, thus throwing her back stronger and faster.</p><p>Naruto immediately caught her, then something clicked, he grinned down at her as he steadied her on her feet, "The Rotation thing looks like a giant Rasengan, doesn't it?"</p><p>"O-Oh, you're right. I-I guess it does" Hinata giggled, it never occurred to her, he then stood in front of her and said "And both has something to do with spinning chakra..."</p><p>"W-Where are you going with this?" She asked, starting to think that the blonde was getting somewhere, he then grinned and asked "Do you happen to have a balloon on you?"</p><p>"U-Um, y-yeah..." Hinata said, pulling out three uninflated balloons from under her jacket, making Naruto look at her weirdly and ask "Hold on! Why the hell do you carry around balloons with 'ya, Hinata?!"</p><p>"W-Well" She shyly poked her fingers, "W-When Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Akamaru, and I are off in m-missions, we often set up traps, s-so I use some poisonous herbs and turn them into poisonous gas and p-put them in balloons a-and we hide it under the ground... I-I didn't get a chance to use it last time, s-so I sorta still have them..."</p><p>"That's so cool, dattebayo!" Naruto cheered "When Team 7 goes on missions, we always just go straight in to fight, dattebayo!"</p><p>"That sounds right" Hinata giggled, making him pout and say "Heeeey, what are you trying to say, Hinata?!"</p><p>"So, w-what about the balloons?" The bluenette asked, avoiding his question, making the blonde jump as he recalled, "Oh, right! Hold on, let me fill two with water"</p><p>Naruto suddenly dashed off, leaving Hinata standing in the middle of the training ground confused, and not a minute later, he ran back with two water balloons and two rubber balls all in one hand.</p><p>"Ta-dah!" He grinned, he then handed her both rubber balls and a balloon and said, "Hold these for me for a sec"</p><p>She simply obliged, clueless of what's going on.</p><p>He then held out his hand with a water balloon and said "See this?" "Y-Yeah?"  "I'm gonna pop this without moving my hand, dattebayo!"</p><p>Hinata watched the balloon intently, suddenly, the balloon started to move erratically, then popping, the water splashing down.</p><p>"T-That's amazing!" She gaped in amaze, he grinned and said "Yeah! That's the first step in training for the rasengan! You see, if I rotate enough chakra in it, I can pop the balloon, no problem, dattebayo!"</p><p>The shorter teen nodded and activated her Byakūgan, handing him the other balloon, then observing as chakra did start to build up and spin above his hand and into the balloon before it bursted.</p><p>"A-Amazing..." She repeated, he nodded and said "Then, the same goes for the rubber ball, if I put more chakra into it and spin it faster, I'd be able to break it, too, dattebayo!"</p><p>He took a ball and showed it to her, making her yelp in surprise as it indeed broke in a matter of seconds.</p><p>Then she activated her Byakūgan and watched as that indeed happened.</p><p>She then deactivated it and looked at him in confusion, "B-But Naruto-kun, I-I don't want to train for the Rasengan, I-I want to learn the Rotation"</p><p><em>"Ouch" </em>Naruto thought, a little offended, but knowing she didn't mean to, he shook his head and said "I know! But just like I said, I think the Rasengan and the Rotation is more similar than we think, dattebayo!"</p><p>He then held out his hand and formed a rasengan, "Hinata, you're the hand and your Rotation is the Rasengan. I didn't learn the Rasengan by jumping straight to it and hope I grasp it soon"</p><p>He walked towards a tree and slammed the rasengan into it, breaking it in two.</p><p>Hinata only watched in amaze.</p><p>He then turned to her and said "I bet even Neji didn't master the Rotation just like that. I bet he started small until he made it big. I bet that there is another way around the Rotation, by taking multiple steps. Might take longer? I don't know. Might be easier? Definitely, dattebayo!"</p><p>He then walked towards her and held her shoulder, "Hinata, the way that you guys are forced to learn it is really painful, for you and for me. I don't like watching you get hurt, dattebayo"</p><p>He then gestured towards the tree and said "That's one small Rasengan. And if the Rotation really is like a big version of it, then it must be really powerful, dattebayo! Every powerful jutsu needs time to be mastered, time and effort. Even the Rasenshuriken and Sage Mode, it took me a hell lot ov'a time before I mastered it, dattebayo!"</p><p>Hinata understood, he then bent down a bit, pressing his headband-less forehead to hers, locking her gaze in his, "And Hinata... I never mastered them alone. I always had help. I had help from toads, even"</p><p>"Naruto-kun..."</p><p>"Let me help you, Hinata..." He whispered, his lips curving into a gentle smile, "I want to help you, Hinata"</p><p>Hinata felt hypnotized, lost in his ocean blue eyes. No way can she say no to him when they have eye contact, and Naruto knows that. He knows that enough about Hinata.</p><p>"O-Okay..."</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>The next day came fast.</p><p>Hinata only held back a laugh as she sat in the middle of the training grounds as Naruto stabbed some sticks his height to the ground around her.</p><p>"W-Where'd you get all of those, anyway?" She asked with a hint of laughter, Naruto grinned as he finished, "After I took you home yesterday afternoon, I immediately went around the village to brainstorm for a balloon alternative, but I didn't think it's a great idea to stuff you in a giant water balloon, dattebayo"</p><p>Hinata struggled more to hold back her laugh, "And then I ran into Tenten's shop and I asked her if she had this giant tent, but she said she ran out since all giant tentd are used during the war. Then she said that she could give me some tall sticks instead and I could place cloth over it, but I decided just sticks are enough, dattebayo"</p><p>"H-How much did it cost you?" The bluenette asked, planning to pay to him later, he shook his head and said "Free! Tenten told me that she owes me a lot, for some reason, so she just gave'em to me"</p><p>"That's nice of her..." She said, cooing, he nodded and laughed "I guess so!"</p><p>"A-Anyway..." Hinata got back to the real topic, "W-What are the sticks for, Naruto-kun?"</p><p>"Yeah!" He said as he sat a good distance away, "I want you to spin in place, then start adding chakra or something, slowly, until you get enough that can knock down all of the sticks"</p><p>"O-Oh, I see..." She said, he then asked "How're 'ya feeling?"</p><p>"U-Um... A bit dizzy... And claustrophobic honestly... Even when I use my Byakūgan, I could see... Stick... Stick... Stick..." She admitted, then turned her head and pointed at another stick, "Stick"</p><p>Naruto laughed and said "You're funny, Hinata!"</p><p>Hinata pouted and crossed her arms, she then sighed and stood up, she stood in the Rotation stance and asked "T-Take it slowly, r-right?"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"Do you actually think this would cheer her up?" Kiba asked as he carried two paperbags full of cinnamon rolls, "I mean, she might think that we think that she's fat or something"</p><p>"With the amount of ramen Hinata eats?" Shino asked "No"</p><p>"Good point" The Inuzuka sighed "Man, how long has it been? Two weeks? Hinata's been training Rotation for two weeks since she was last at Kurenai-sensei's, right?"</p><p>Akamaru barked in agreement.</p><p>Kiba then motioned with his head and said "Yeah, I smell her over there"</p><p>Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru walked in a steady pace towards Hinata's location.</p><p>Expecting a beat up, out of breath, sweaty girl spinning in the middle of a training ground, their eyes widened in surprise to see that it wasn't the case.</p><p>"What the-?!" Kiba cut himself off.</p><p>In the training ground, Hinata stood in the middle of twenty five Narutos circling around her. She was standing in the Rotation stance that they recognized from Neji.</p><p>She was panting and had spots of dirt all around, but from that distance, they couldn't even spot a single bruise on her, and they were pretty sure she had none.</p><p>Judging by the blue hue on the skin of all the Narutos' chests from what little skin his black and orange attire showed, he's been catching her multiple times throughout the weeks she's been training.</p><p>And due to the circular marks surrounding the Hyūga and the Uzumaki's hair swept to one side only, Shino was pretty sure that they've been doing great progress.</p><p>Kiba was about to call out for his friends, but Shino grabbed his shoulder, indicating that they should wait.</p><p><em>"I can do this..." </em>Hinata thought as she dropped to the stance, <em>"I can do this!"</em></p><p>All the Narutos watched her intently, all bracing for impact or massive pain. But massive pain is what they expect, their eyes burning with confidence for the kunoichi in the center, knowing she'd be able to pull it off anytime soon.</p><p><em>"Now!" </em>"Kaiten!"</p><p>Hinata spun on her feet in great speed, emitting a large amount of chakra from all of her chakra points.</p><p>Naruto yelped in surprise, being harshly hit which sent him flying and tumbling rather terribly.</p><p>His clones, however, weren't too lucky, immediately dispelling at the sudden contact.</p><p>Hinata then stopped, freezing at the exact same spot she started in, then letting out a breath, a single sweat falling from her cheek.</p><p>Then the two had eye contact. They froze in place. Their eyes wide.</p><p>Hinata, with a shocked and surprised look, stood up straight stupidly, muttering "I-I did it..."</p><p>She blinked twice, then she repeated, "Naruto-kun, I-I did it..."</p><p>"ALRIGHT!!! You were amazing, dattebayo!!!" Naruto cheered in pure excitement as he jumped to his feet, laughing as he ran towards her.</p><p>Hinata laughed in joy as Naruto suddenly sat her on his shoulder, the two doing their quirky little celebration dance as their laughs echoed loudly a couple distance away.</p><p>"Hinata!!!" Kiba suddenly called out as he, Shino, and Akamaru ran towards them with matching smiles. Yep, even Shino.</p><p>Hinata got down with the help of Shino as he carried her down like a child from the blonde.</p><p>Akamaru jumped and licked Hinata's face as Kiba slung his arm around her shoulder, "You did it faster than expected! Way faster than Protective Eight Trigrams and Twin Lion!"</p><p>"Y-Yes! It was thanks to Naruto-kun" Hinata said as she faced Naruto with a grateful smile.</p><p>Naruto felt extremely accomplished. Extremely happy. Extremely satisfied. Knowing that she was smiling because of herself and him, because of <em>their </em>effort, because of something they did <em>together</em>.</p><p>He then dropped to the ground and laid down with a huge grin, "Man, Hinata! You did a number on me, dattebayo!"</p><p>She then gasped and knelt beside him, activating her Byakūgan and yelping at the damage she's done on him.</p><p>There was a huge bruise on his chest that looks to have formed days ago, there were scartches all around, and surely enough, his hair was disheveled.</p><p>She quickly performed mystical palm and said "I-I'm really sorry, Naruto-kun, I-"</p><p>"Nah, it's fine, really" Naruto said as he grinned, feeling his bruise disappear and his scratches heal, "I don't mind getting them, dattebayo! It's from helping you, anyway!"</p><p>"I-I should have known I've been bruising y-you everytime you catch me" She said as her eyes started to water "I-I'm so selfish a-and insensitive, aren't I?"</p><p>"No! No!" The blonde panicked as he sat up, smiling reassuringly, reaching up and placing his hand on her cheek to stop the tears, "I told you, it's okay, dattebayo"</p><p>"N-No, i-it's n-not" She denied, but he kept insisting, "Really, Hinata! I did it so I could help you! Now you could teach Hanabi, right?"</p><p>"B-But I hurt you a-and-" "No, Hinata, no" He said, he then grinned and said "Fine, if it helps, then you have to treat me to some food as repayment, dattebayo!"</p><p>As Kiba was mentally keeping count of the 'No's, Shino suddenly nudged him and motioned to the paperbags, making the Inuzuka remember.</p><p>"Ah! Here, Hinata!" Kiba said as he tossed to her both bags "These are from Shino and I! You could share it with Naruto as your repayment, 'cause I swear, we bought hell of a lot!"</p><p>"B-But-" "Awesome, cinnamon rolls!" Naruto cheered as he snatched one from a bag "I swear, Hinata! You've been drowning me in these often, it's third on my list next to ramen and red bean soup, dattebayo!"</p><p>"B-But that's not enough" Hinata whined, tears still threatening to fall, "I-I didn't even buy these... I-I still haven't done anything f-for you at all, Naruto-kun..!"</p><p>Naruto suddenly stopped and looked at her, completely serious, he grabbed her shoulder and said "Hinata, of all things, never say that. Of all the things you've done for me, helping on your training is the least I could do for you. I owe you a lot, hell, I owe you my life and the lives I'd be living after that, dattebayo"</p><p>"N-No, I-I didn't even-" Hinata denied "I-I've done nothing compared to everything you've d-done for me, N-Naruto-kun, n-nothing at all"</p><p><em>"Oh boy, this will keep on going, won't it?" </em>Kiba thought as the two ninjas sitting on the ground was having what could be their first disagreement.</p><p>"Hinata, please" Naruto said, he then sighed. As much as he wanted himself to be the winner of everything and not at all lose at anything, he gave up, knowing that it was Hinata he was talking to. "Alright, sure. Then we're even?"</p><p>Hinata looked at him in surprise. Even? With Naruto-kun? Does that mean they're equals?</p><p>Naruto smiled softly, seeing that the sparkle in Hinata's eyes returned.</p><p>"N-No...!" She squeaked, the sparkle of hope turned to be light reflecting on her tears, "Y-You don't know how much y-you helped me, Naruto-kun! I-I owe you, I-I really do!"</p><p>"Mah, Hinata!" He whined "Why won't you believe me when I say that it's the other way around?! For all the things you did for me, I swear that I could never repay you, dattebayo!"</p><p>Kiba and Shino sighed. They didn't even try to join nor stop the little argument happening down there.</p><p><em>"Why?" </em>Shino explained <em>"Because we know better than to argue with Hinata on her period. She gets awfully stubborn and emotional"</em></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>_____</p><p>Yoohoo! Back with the fabulous author!</p><p>Wat'cha guys think?</p><p>Hahahaha, I know, I know, it's longer. But expect chapters to become longer and longer as time passes!</p><p>Especially when the action comes in!</p><p>Yep! Action!</p><p>That means training, unforseen mishaps, missions... the moon.</p><p>Anyway! Since it was said that Hinata already was a master of Jūken, I figured that maybe I should make a chapter about her on her way to master it.</p><p>And I could really see her learning those so that she could teach Hanabi instead of their father since he has a rather harsh training regimen.</p><p>And if Hinata starts training with Hanabi, I figured it would be key for Hanabi turning into the energetic and cheeky little sister she is as shown in the last.</p><p>Also! I really liked the idea of Naruto helping with the Rotation, treating it like the Rasengan training, since both are pretty similar in a way.</p><p>Anyway(again)!</p><p>Do you have anything on mind that you wanna see on this book? Just comment down bellow so I could consider doing it!</p><p>That's it from me! Check back soon!</p><p>-OrenjiRabenda</p><p>ANNOUNCEMENT FROM THE AUTHOR:</p><p>Who among you guys loves the movie "The Last: Naruto the Movie"?</p><p>Who is interested in collabing with me on a book based on The Last?</p><p>I'm looking for two co-authors for a book that I'm working on!</p><p>Oh, I mean, just one more! We're open for one more willing co-author!</p><p>You could sign up until: April 5</p><p>If you are interested, message me here: https://www.wattpad.com/user/OrenjiRabenda</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Challenger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>: Challenger :</p><p>: A person who questions the power, strength, or authority of a (person).</p><p>_____</p><p>Hinata faces a challenger for her father</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Eh? What's going on over there?" Naruto wondered out loud as he stopped on his tracks.</p><p>As he turned around the corner, there he saw a rather large and muscly man standing outside the Hyūga compound, screaming his guts out.</p><p>"Come out, cowards!!! I challenge you, Hyūga Hiashi!!!"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Hinata sighed as she put down her cup of tea on the floor, with all the racket going on, she can't seem to relax.</p><p>"Huuuh?! He's still here?" Hanabi asked as she casually walked in the incensed room, Hinata closed her eyes and forced a smile "I'm afraid so. Lately, father had not been accepting challenges..."</p><p>"What's gotten into him?" The brunette asked as she laid on her sister's lap "I guess old age have gotten to him"</p><p>"That's not a nice thing to say" The bluenette scolded.</p><p>"Hinata" A stern voice called, the two sisters looked at their father in surprise with a yelp "Father!"</p><p>Hiashi looked into his eldest daughters eyes and said "Ask the man to leave. If he persists, I want you to fight in my place"</p><p>"M-Me?" Hinata asked in surprise, Hiashi nodded and said "You <em>are </em>in the verge of mastering the Jūken. All we have to see now is you in action to know if you have mastered it. I want you to practice on him if he refuses to leave"</p><p><em>"Nee-sama in action?!?!" </em>Hanabi's eyes sparkled with stars, she patted and straightened out Hinata's pink and purple kimono and hair as she encouraged her sister "You have to do it, Hinata-nee-sama!"</p><p>"B-But-" "It's not a request" Hiashi sternly said "Daughter"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"I-I'm really sorry, but can you keep the noise down?" Hinata asked, the gates opened by two guards.</p><p>The man tisked and said "Step away, girly. I'm here to settle a score!"</p><p>"P-Please be on your way, Hiashi-sama i-is not interested" Hinata said.</p><p>The man hissed and threw his large meaty hands to punch the girl yelling "I SAID MOVE, YOU PORCELAIN DOLL!!! Huh?!"</p><p>His fist stopped, as if he was paralyzed. His eyes widen as he felt a soft hand holding his fist, a massive chakra wave shutting off his entire arm emitting from the dainty palm.</p><p>"If you insist" Hinata said as she looked at the man with an innocent closed eyed smile "I'm afraid I'll be the one you're facing... I-I don't want to hurt anyone, so please help me out"</p><p>His sharp black eyes turned round in surprise,  as the air from his fist slightly blew back the meek girl's bangs, and before it fixed itself, he got a clear look of her unstained forehead.</p><p>"Ah, if it isn't the heiress herself" The man said in a daunting voice as he stepped back and rubbed his numb arm "I must say, I didn't expect her to look like a doll"</p><p>"I-I'm..." Hinata looked down the ground with a pout "I-I'm not a doll..."</p><p>Naruto hissed from afar, "What's that guy doing to Hinata?!"</p><p>"Alrighty then" The man almost twice her height said as he reached out to lift her chin "If- Ngh.."</p><p>"Back off"</p><p>The large man stopped as a kunai was pressed against his neck, he looked down to his side and saw blue eyes with a deadly look.</p><p>"Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped in surprise.</p><p>And to his other hand, he's surprised to feel it paralyzed too, one of the guards paralyzed his arm and the other stood in front of Hinata.</p><p>"Here in the Hyūga" The man in front of Hinata said "We allow challengers. But we do not <em>toler</em><em>ate </em>it one bit if we are belittled. No one is to touch Hinata-sama inappropriately"</p><p>"P-Please let him go" Hinata said as she softly grabbed Naruto's kunai by the blade and carefully pulled it away, "No need for violence"</p><p>"But Hinata-" Naruto was cut off by Hinata frowning up the man and said "Outside a battleground, that is"</p><p>"Tsk. Cocky. Just like all the other Hyūga" The large man said, Hinata bowed "P-Please leave and cause no more ruckus... I-If you insist on fighting, the gate is open for challengers tomorrow at eight in the morning"</p><p>"Heh" The man said, walking away, bumping shoulders with Naruto.</p><p>Naruto tisked as he stood beside the shorter teen "What's that man's beef?"</p><p>"A-Ah, don't worry. We get challengers l-like him all of the time" Hinata assured as she shook her head for Kō who's asking if she was hurt anywhere.</p><p>The blonde looked at the timid bluenette and asked "So are you serious? You're gonna fight him?"</p><p>"I-I don't have a choice" Hinata said "M-My father insisted I-I practice my Jūken on him"</p><p>"Hah! Good luck for that dummy then!" Naruto cheered "Looks like I won't be taking hits for training this time, dattebayo!"</p><p>"P-Please excuse me" Hinata said as she bowed before turning her back to walk away, Naruto jumped in surprise "E-Eh?! Hinata, wait! Don't you wanna hang out?"</p><p>"I-I'm sorry, b-but my tea's gonna be cold if I don't drink it n-now" Hinata said as she kept walking, smiling apologetically, Naruto kept walking after her and "Don't worry, I'll wait, dattebayo!"</p><p>Kō shook his head and sighed "Hinata-sama..."</p><p>His guarding partner chuckled and said "Don't worry about it, Kō. It's good exercise, and staying outside is healthy, might even give her skin some color. Now hurry up and help me close this gate"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"Here" Hinata said as she handed Naruto his own cup, he smiled and said "Thanks"</p><p>"So..." Naruto said "About that guy"</p><p>"I-I have no idea who he is..." Hinata admitted "I'm not even sure if... I could defeat him..."</p><p>The blonde grinned and said "Don't worry, Hinata! You're amazing! I'm sure you could do it, dattebayo!"</p><p>Hinata giggled and said "Y-You're always so supportive" "Of course!" Naruto nodded "I believe in you, Hinata!"</p><p>"... Thank you, Naruto-kun"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"Hinata" Hiashi said as he walked towards his daughter, waiting patiently for her opponent, Hinata looked at him and bowed, he put his hand on her shoulder and said "I don't want to see any fire or lightning techniques from you today"</p><p>Hinata nodded, Hiashi then continued "I want you to solely rely on your Jūken. I want to see all of your techniques that you could put into your fight"</p><p>"Yes, father" Hinata said.</p><p>"Hiashi-sama! The challenger is here!"</p><p>Naruto shunshined on the roof and sat quietly, "Oh, Naruto!"</p><p>"Kiba and Shino" Naruto said in surprise "You're watching, too?"</p><p>"Yep!" Kiba proudly said "We even got t-shirts!"</p><p>"Woah! Really?!" The blonde asked, the Aburame bluntly answered "No"</p><p>"Hyūga!!! I shall show Konohagakure how weak you are! Strongest of the Leaf my ass!"</p><p>And out of nowhere, the bulgy bald guy appeared "My name is Ono of the Stone! Meet your demise, girly!"</p><p>"Let's have a good, clean fight, Ono-san" Hinata said as she bowed, Ono only tisked.</p><p>"That bastard...!" Naruto growled, Kiba then yelled "Whoo! Let's go, Hinata!"</p><p>The Hyūga clan have gathered around the training grounds, there were some sitting on the hard wood floor and even some watching from the upper floors. Heck, even the guards all around the Hyūga compound were watching with their Byakugan.</p><p>"The first one to be knocked down to the ground loses" Ono announced, Hinata nodded and said "I accept your terms"</p><p>Hiashi tisked, <em>"This man had come all the way from the Hidden Stone. He did some research, indeed. He recognized Hinata as a part of the main family just by seeing her forehead. I wonder, does he know that most of our techniques requires extreme amount of balance? Or does he have a secret technique?"</em></p><p>"Alright, begin!"</p><p>Hinata activated her Byakugan.</p><p><em>"He's inserting constant chakra to his feet so that he won't be knocked off his feet" </em>She analyzed <em>"His muscles are very large, that must mean he is physically very strong"</em></p><p>She hissed, <em>"I have to shut down his chakra. At least, the ones in his legs"</em></p><p><em>"This girly has no chance against me" </em>Ono thought <em>"Knowing them, they won't even consider fighting with nature releases!"</em></p><p>Then he made a series of hand seals.</p><p>"Earth style: Earth wall!"</p><p>Ono built up four walls around himself.</p><p>"Coward!" Kiba growled at the same time Naruto said "He's playing dirty, dattebayo!"</p><p>Hinata nodded and took three running steps and gathered chakra into her hands, "Eight Trigrams: Twin Lion Surging Shot!"</p><p>They were all surprised of the one big shot she did that broke the solid walls, but it seemed that she wasn't done yet as she shifted from a Surging Shot to the wall to another right into Ono's chest, sending him flying off a couple of feet.</p><p>Kiba and Naruto both sat up in surprise with their mouths agape. Even the stoic Hyūga Hiashi flinched.</p><p>Ono tisked and dug his feet into the ground, only for her to pounce forward with a powerful Air Palm.</p><p>Ono managed to keep standing. Deciding that he won't last on defence, he finally ran forward and threw his fists and feet towards the petite girl.</p><p>With his size, Hinata easily twirled and bent around him, as if dancing through his deadly punches.</p><p>Hanabi had her hands clasped together as she watched her sister ballet her way around the man, her heart beating. To her, it was as if Hinata was dancing to the beat of her heart.</p><p>Ono hissed, he couldn't perform another Ninjutsu. He underestimated the power of the Jūken.</p><p>He underestimated this puny doll.</p><p>Whatever she did with that lion fisty thing she did, it surely could have killed him if he wasn't so strong.</p><p>He has to find a way to stop the flow of this porcelain doll. Something. Something!</p><p>Then it hit him.</p><p>He threw five different colored smoke bombs to the ground.</p><p>Naruto squinted his eyes. He was the only one who doesn't know what's happening inside the smokescreen now. Both Kiba and Shino are sensory ninjas while the rest are Hyūgas.</p><p>But why would Ono do this? These are the Byakūgan weilders, for heaven's sake!</p><p>Naruto was surprised to see Hinata jump out the smokescreen, clearly alarmed.</p><p>Suddenly, she waved her hands around, "Protective Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms!"</p><p>As if on que, millions of senbons flew towards her direction, her thin blade-like chakra breaking each and every one effortlessly.</p><p>Hinata pivoted her foot and performed another technique, "Rotation!"</p><p>The Kaiten blew off not only the smoke but also blew off Ono of his feet.</p><p>Naruto gasped in surprise when he saw spiky weaponry embedded into the ground. No wonder Hinata jumped away.</p><p>As Ono barely landed on his feet, Hinata decided to finish it.</p><p>She ran across the field talently evading the blades in the ground and then landing a palm, "One palm! Two palms! Four palms! Eight palms! Sixteen palms! Thirty two palms!"</p><p>It was obvious by now who won.</p><p>"Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms!!"</p><p>The rest of the hidden smoke bombs in Ono set off. Covering the entire field.</p><p>Naruto got on his feet and asked "What happened?!"</p><p>He saw all the Hyūgas who had their Byakūgan on for the fight turn it off and sit emotionlessly. He couldn't tell what happened, not even Kiba and Shino would tell him.</p><p>Naruto jumped down from the roof to beside Hanabi who had her jaw dropped.</p><p>The smoke slowly cleared. But they could see two standing figures steady.</p><p>As the smokescreen was finally gone. Ono slowly swayed and dropped.</p><p>Hinata regained her posture from her stance and placed a hand to her chest, her eyes returning to normal.</p><p>"You did it, Hinata!!!" Naruto cheered loudly as he ran to her and twirled her around, Hinata laughed along proudly, pleased of her performance.</p><p>Kiba howled in joy as he grabbed Shino in a headlock ecstatically.</p><p>The entire compound slowly errupted in claps as the laughter of the two echoed.</p><p>The Hyūga elder closed his eyes and listened to his clan. Surely, the clan never was this so bright and cheery ever before.</p><p>He looked at the two in the middle of the field as the blonde made dramatic gestures of what went down in the fight. He chuckled. His son and nephew would have been happy.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Ono bowed down deeply as he stood outside the gate of the Hyūga compound.</p><p>"I respect a winner" Ono said as he smirked down at Hinata, now back clad in another purple kimono, "I now know how the Hyūga indeed is one of the strongest"</p><p>"Now, we expect you never to bother our gates again screaming like a lunatic!" Hanabi huffed as she crossed her arms "We're trying to enjoy a cup of tea here!"</p><p>Ono laughed, "I won't. I have to say, I'm afraid to face any Hyūgas from now on!"</p><p>Then Ono's eyes trailed towards that blonde punk. Surely, he wasn't a Hyūga.</p><p>Hinata noticed this and leaned forward, she then smiled and whispered "That's Uzumaki Naruto. Future Hokage"</p><p>Hinata didn't want Naruto acting up and blowing off her father's eardrums just because she said that, so she figured it would be better if she whispered it to Ono instead.</p><p>That name rung a bell. Ono smirked at the young man, he raised a fist and said "When you become Hokage, I'll be sure to challenge you!"</p><p>"Hell yeah! See 'ya soon then, dattebayo!" Naruto proudly said as he bumped his fist to Ono's.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Ono clenched his fists. He was outdone by a girl who isn't even eighteen yet!</p><p>Oh well. She was a Hyūga afterall. No shame in losing to a Hyūga.</p><p>He then thought.</p><p>Whoever trained Hyūga Hinata must have been as strong as her.</p><p>Surely, Hyūga Neji would have been proud.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"So you're telling me that this leucocyte stuff is good, dattebayo" Naruto said as he sat across Hinata from the table, Hinata nodded and said "Yes, because-"</p><p>"MY NAME IS ICHIYA AND I HAIL FROM THE HIDDEN SLIME AND I HAVE COME TO CHALLENGE THE HYŪGA!!!"</p><p>"Hinata, father is calling you" Hanabi said as she peeked into the room.</p><p>Hinata slammed her head into the table as Naruto rolled back into the floor.</p><p>
  <em>"Not this again...!"</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>_____</p><p>Gosh, I'm running out of greetings and how I should say that this is the author speaking?</p><p>Psh, nevermind that!</p><p>Since there is that "Boruto: Naruto Next Generation" episode where Hanabi said that they 'get challengers all of the time', I figured I should show it here, too!</p><p>So, I thought, that before Hinata got married to Naruto, she's the one facing the challengers for Hiashi, and then when she got married, Hiashi took it as an opportunity to turn on to a 'new leaf' hehehehe and start refusing fights as a gift for Hinata and Naruto to show that the Hyūga did change.</p><p>Anyway, I'm thinking Naruto should get his right prosthetic soon, 'cause I'm running out of ideas for stories of him still stuck in the village since he's basically not allowed yet.</p><p>So if you want a chapter with one armed Naruto based on an idea of yours, comment it down bellow since Tsunade's already finishing up on that arm!</p><p>So basically, my brain's squeezed, and I can't even bid a good farewell now, so... Yeah, you should know what this part is supposed to be, so... Yeah.</p><p>-OrenjiRabenda</p><p>ANNOUNCEMENT FROM THE AUTHOR:</p><p>Who among you guys loves the movie "The Last: Naruto the Movie"?</p><p>Who is interested in collabing with me on a book based on The Last?</p><p>I'm looking for two co-authors for a book that I'm working on!</p><p>Oh, I mean, just one more! We're open for one more willing co-author!</p><p>You could sign up until: April 5</p><p>If you are interested, message me here: https://www.wattpad.com/user/OrenjiRabenda</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Relaxed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>: Relaxed :</p><p>: informal and comfortable.</p><p>_____</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata sat on the little hill and sat beneath the shade of a tree.</p><p>She hummed to the sound of the leaves rustling and the birds chirping.</p><p>Hinata pressed her back against the tree and breathed out a sigh of relaxation, sliding down and sat rather roughly as she stretched her legs out.</p><p>She closed her eyes and let the nature embrace her.</p><p>"Ooooi!!! Hinata!"</p><p>Hinata opened her eyes, her pearly orbs sparkling in joy, recognizing the voice.</p><p>She got on all fours and crawled a little out of the shade, peeking down the hill.</p><p>She smiled as she saw him waving ecstatically at her from the foot of the hill with his usual large smile.</p><p>Hinata shifted her weight to her left arm as she raised her right to wave back at him.</p><p>Hinata got back to her previous spot and sat back down casually, waiting for him to get there as she waved her feet side to side to count the seconds in a childish manner.</p><p>She then saw him sat next to her with his legs crossed at the corner of her eyes, she then looked at him and greeted sweetly "Good morning, Naruto-kun"</p><p>"Mornin'!" Naruto cheered happily "You seem to be in a good mood, dattebayo!"</p><p>"Yes" She nodded "I feel like this is the place where I can loosen up a bit... A safe haven, perhaps"</p><p>Naruto did notice she did look laid back. Her sweater was almost like a dress on her that already reached her waist and she was wearing bicycle shorts like the ones Sakura wears.</p><p>He also noticed her shoes laid next to her bag on the other side of the tree. He was pretty sure those were the same shoes she wore years ago.</p><p>Overall, Naruto thought as he smiled brightly at her, <em>"She's all cute today!"</em></p><p>Naruto shrugged and kicked his shoes off, a bit more carelessly laid on the ground than Hinata's.</p><p>Naruto had been discovering different sides of Hinata eversince the war ended. She was always gentle, poised, and very formal. He was happy to know that there's also a laid back Hinata, who almost looks like one of those carefree girls in the books that will soon embark on a magical journey.</p><p>He then looked around. They were surrounded by nature and the tree offered them shade from the gentle warmth of the sun.</p><p>"This place really suits you, dattebayo!" He voiced out his thoughts "Hyūga Hinata, dattebayo!"</p><p>Hinata only lightly blushed and giggled in response.</p><p>Naruto took note. Hinata isn't loud like the others, but she really likes getting comfy.</p><p>"It's just so relaxing here..." She said as she watched her feet sway side to side "It's really nice to get away from traditions sometimes. Away from the bustling village sometimes..."</p><p>She then rolled and laid on her stomach, resting her head on top of her arms as she looked down the hill, she sighed and said "And with all the repairs, missions, and events lately... Not everyone gets to relax..."</p><p>Naruto then crawled to her other side and laid down on his back while using his arm as his own pillow. His blue eyes then looked up to the side and saw her with a distant yet completely satisfied look.</p><p>The only sound they both made was their breathing and Hinata's feet swaying up and down alternately.</p><p>This got Naruto curious.</p><p>"What else do you like, Hinata?" Naruto asked, wanting to know more.</p><p>Hinata hummed as she closed her eyes, "P-Pressing flowers are nice"</p><p>Naruto grinned. That's so Hinata.</p><p>"Yeah, flowers are nice!" He said "I actually like gardening"</p><p>Hinata giggled. No one could have guessed that the ever-so-brash and rowdy number one knuckle head ninja has gardening as a hobby.</p><p>"But since we left, things never really worked out" He sighed "With me being gone for so long and having to stay at the hospital and stuff, the plants didn't have anyone to water them, dattebayo"</p><p>Then something made him worried.</p><p>"What do you think about seafood?" Naruto asked out of the blue, looking at her face to see her reaction.</p><p>Her eyes squinted a little as her nose scrunched "Ooh, n-not so much... I'd like to avoid eating seafood as much as possible. E-Especially crabs and shrimps..."</p><p>"Thank goodness!" He cheered in relief, laughing to himself, "That's good, because seafood ramen is the most expensive type of ramen there is, dattebayo!"</p><p>Hinata giggled, but... Why would Naruto-kun be so worried that she likes seafood ramen? She could only wonder.</p><p>"I-I wonder if that's why I don't grow taller fast" She said "I-I only tend to eat herring when it's served or when they are served only as toppings. I-I mean... I think H-Hanabi-chan's taller than I was her age..."</p><p>"Huh... I guess Jiraya and I have been often eating fish we caught during our training mission" He said "Maybe that's why I grew taller or something"</p><p>Naruto doesn't understand why he's so happy. He usually doesn't like having conversations that has long pauses in the middle, moments to think of what to say next, or taking a moment to just breathe. Silence in general.</p><p>But he likes the pauses. He doesn't feel uncomfortable whenever both of them stops. He likes taking his time to talk to Hinata.</p><p>Naruto also noticed that Hinata's been stuttering less. That's great! Beyond great! That means she's becoming more comfortable around him.</p><p>Hinata felt really calm. In the presence of Naruto, she felt so safe, even though they were both far outside the protection of the Konoha walls.</p><p>She knew that it was always much safer if Naruto's around than any other wall. She could always rely on him, and she wants him to know that he could rely on her.</p><p>Naruto saw that small smile on her face. She was thinking good thoughts that made her happy.</p><p>He then noticed one more thing they had similar. They both wore their emotions on their sleeves.</p><p>He never had trouble telling Hinata's emotions ever, unlike some other people, like Shino, Sai, and Sasuke, who he could never really tell.</p><p>But there's always that one emotion that he couldn't describe what. She would get all flustered and shy, happy and nervous. He really liked that one, but it always confuses him why Hinata would hide it from him, which he did find weird at first.</p><p>Now? It's a challenge that he's currently taking on. He doesn't want Hinata to hide from him anymore. He wants to know everything she feels, sees, and thinks. Everything about her.</p><p>That's why he knew. Hinata never considered him a monster. Hinata never hated him. Hinata never was scared of him.</p><p>He knew. She wasn't hiding from him because of that, so he never was hurt. He was just confused why she'd have to hide from such a <em>lovely </em>feeling that both he and she feels?</p><p>He then noticed that her feet already stopped swaying up and down and that her breathing became steady.</p><p>He gazed upon the young maiden. She had her cheek pressed on her arm, her eyes gingerly closed. Her hair was sprawled across her back, and some of her hair covered her face.</p><p>He tilted his head to the side and looked at her. Studying her delecate features behind her hair.</p><p>Naruto lifted his head up and laid on his arm to face her, he used his elbow to hold himself up and reached out his hand to brush her hair off of her face.</p><p>His jaw couldn't help but drop. She looked so fragile. She looked so peaceful. She looked so...</p><p>Naruto closed his mouth, only for it to open again.</p><p>Surreal.</p><p>His stump of what used to be an arm found itself shimmying itself to the side of her head and guide it closer to him.</p><p>Hinata, in her sleep, shifted her sleeping position and followed his guide. She shifted to her right and felt something under her head, using it as a pillow, her left hand resting on top of a hard yet huggable place infront of her.</p><p>Naruto looked at her arm rested on his chest as she rested her head on his shoulder. He could feel her chest heaving up and down on his side and could hear her breathing by his left ear.</p><p>Yep. She was real.</p><p>Suddenly, he felt the need to protect her, to shield her. He doesn't know from what, but it's his instinct, feeling her in his arm asleep.</p><p>Who knows what could happen to her the moment he closes his eyes?</p><p>His left arm left under his head and travelled down to her waist, pulling her closer, resting his hand on her side.</p><p>He knew it was only morning. But he wanted to sleep.</p><p>She was calming him.</p><p>His eyes grew heavy. Heavier and heavier by the second.</p><p>Then he gave in and slept beside her, letting the nature embrace them.</p><p>
  <b>- - -</b>
</p><p>"Argh, dammit!"</p><p>Sakura groaned as she looked up beside her friend, "What now, Naruto? Don't tell me your legs hurt from all this walking"</p><p>"Nah, it's not that" Naruto said as he rotated his head while holding the back of his neck "I think I slept in a bad position, dattebayo"</p><p>"Did you not use a pillow?" Sai asked, then he pointed at the back of the blonde's white top, "And why is your back so dirty?"</p><p>"Oh... Now I remember! I slept on the ground, dattebayo!" Naruto grinned, Sakura glared at him and asked "What the hell were you thinking? You could have at least used your arm as a pillow or something"</p><p>"Don't worry, I don't mind my neck hurting" Naruto shook his head with a proud smile "I let Hinata use my arm as her pillow, so I couldn't really use it too, dattebayo!"</p><p>"Oh, okay" Sakura said.</p><p>But then the pinkette and the brunette stopped on their tracks, the words of the blonde processing.</p><p>"WHAAAAAAAT?!?!"</p><p>But Naruto didn't mind them, he just kept walking ahead with a bright smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>_____</p><p>Hello, my name is +$:"(# &amp; °_¢∆×^, and I am the author of this book.</p><p>As you may have noticed from the previous story that you have read, I have made them utterly informal and, what you commoners call, 'laid back'.</p><p>It is in my greatest interest to introduce a new side of the female protagonist, a relaxed side of her, so that she may seem a lot more human.</p><p>This is inspired from a closing dedicated to her called "Bicycle", wherein she was indeed shown as a free and uncontrolled girl.</p><p>It is then my chosen topic for I have noticed that the show failed to show-</p><p>Bleh! I'm done acting like my parents, hahahahaha!</p><p>Anyway, I really liked that closing since it showed a different side of Hinata, honestly, she seemed carefree there hahaha so I wrote a chapter based on it just 'cause I wanted to hahahaha</p><p>Also, I wanted to cool down the book for a bit since the previous chapters had been about fighting and stuff, so I wanted a little cool down first then work ourselves up to the action again.</p><p>That aside! Prompts, anyone? Ideas? Plots? I'm all ears, or eyes, for them if you comment them down in the comment section!</p><p>So, yeah! You better be here for the next chapter!!!</p><p>-+$:"(# &amp; °_¢∆×^</p><p>(just realized that my screen name and my real name has the exact same number of letters lol)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Distraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>: Distraction :</p><p>: something that amuses (someone) that makes it difficult for (someone) to pay attention.</p><p>_____</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So I said to Shikamaru and Choji, Ino switched minds with the beefy guy! So Shikamaru asked me- Is that Hinata?"</p><p>Sakura rose a brow and said "But I thought you were only with team- Naruto?"</p><p>She looked around the area and looked at random villagers walking passed them, she then looked at Sai, he then simply pointed at a bakery.</p><p>"Should we wait?" Sai asked, Sakura shrugged as she tucked some of her hair back "Probably"</p><p>After a few seconds, Naruto came out carrying what seemed to be six shopping bags, all six in one hand.</p><p>Only to be followed out by Hinata with a piece of cinnamon roll with both her hands, taking a bite out of it, then reached it up to Naruto, which he gladly took a bite out of, while having what seemed to be a lovely conversation.</p><p>Sakura and Sai watched the two walk away, sharing a piece of bread.</p><p>"That guy..." Sakura groaned "He literally has the attention span of a table"</p><p>"They are walking remarkably slow" Sai pointed out "Considering Naruto's really impatient and a fast walker, it is surprising to see him like this"</p><p>The pinkette sighed "Come on, you're helping me with hospital work"</p><p>"Me?"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Kiba sighed as he limped with Shino assisting him, then warrily looked at the extremely tired girl.</p><p>The mission was rough, but luckily enough, Hinata came just in time to save their asses after she finally got free from her kidnappers.</p><p>And even more so, they were lucky enough that only Kiba was injured since he was the only one who engaged in Taijutsu as Shino assisted him.</p><p>"You tired, Hinata?" He asked, she accidentally let out a yawn at the word 'tired' before apologetically hiding her mouth with her hands.</p><p>"Yep, I'll take that as a yes" Kiba laughed, even though it hurt his ribs, Hinata giggled and said "Yes. I'm sorry I'm not able to heal you, Kiba-kun. I'm just so exhausted and Shino-kun insists that I should rest instead"</p><p>Akamaru barked in agreement as he walked near beside Kiba, ready to catch him anytime soon.</p><p>Hinata felt her eyelids go really heavy, and they weren't even close to the Hokage's mansion yet!</p><p>"Stay awake, stay awake, stay awake" She kept repeating to herself as she basically started to drag her feet and walk extra slower than usual.</p><p>Suddenly, they heard that familiar loud voice wreaking noise havoc in his path.</p><p>"KAKASHI-SENSEI, YOU BASTARD!!!"</p><p>The trio looked up and saw Naruto furiously jumping from roof to roof, clearly overreacting to something as usual.</p><p>The three followed him with their eyes as he headed towards the mansion.</p><p><em>"Naruto-kun?" </em>Hinata thought <em>"I wonder what happened this time..."</em></p><p>Curiosity got the best of her, she then walked ahead and said "I wonder what's going on"</p><p>Kiba and Shino could see genuine worry in her face as she jogged towards the mansion to check on what happened.</p><p>"I was pretty sure that..." Kiba said "She was super tired just seconds ago"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"Yeah, it was super pretty" Sakura said to Ino as the both of them giggled at their girly conversation.</p><p>Beside her was Naruto who was talking to Shikamaru and Choji, rather quite loudly.</p><p>"I can't believe you got to see it before me" Ino jokingly crossed her arms "I'm so jealous, forehead"</p><p>"Well, you know me, I'm always the first" Sakura mockingly said, then she shook her head and said "Just kidding. Actually, someone already owned it, I can't believe that Hinata has that super pretty dress from that magazine!"</p><p>Naruto's head suddenly turned towards the two, clearly distracted.</p><p>Sakura and Ino then glared back at him, making him pale and turn back to his conversation.</p><p><em>"Shanaro!" </em>Sakura thought <em>"Everytime we mention 'Hinata', he keeps turning and looks at us stupidly!"</em></p><p>Yep, Hyūga Hinata surely was proving to be a distraction.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"Rock, paper, scissors!"</p><p>Both Kiba and Shino had papers as Hinata put down scissors.</p><p>Kiba playfully groaned and then said "Alright! Bring it! What's the dare?!"</p><p>Hinata excitedly clapped her hands and then looked around "Alright, alright... I dare you two to... Um..."</p><p>"Did you hear, Naruto-senpai is often at that ramen stall, Ichiraku's! Maybe we'd be able to catch him there later!" A girl from another village said to her fellow kunoichi, the other one nodded and said "Maybe we could even get him interested by massaging his shoulders!"</p><p><em>"Oh no..." </em>Hinata thought <em>"Naruto-kun really doesn't like it when other people disturbs him when he's having ramen"</em></p><p>She then jogged to a different direction where she somehow feels where he is to warn him.</p><p>Kiba and Shino looked at her stupidly. She completely forgot the game. Just because of that stupid Naruto, again!</p><p>Geeze! Uzumaki Naruto sure was proving to be a distraction!</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"Ore... Sakura? Sai?" Kiba asked as he hopped off of Akamaru "You headin' to the Hokage's too?"</p><p>"Yep, we're just going to check on the Hokage" Sakura said, Shino nodded and said "We, too, are reporting to the Hokage"</p><p>Akamaru then barked, Kiba nodded and asked "Yeah! Where is Naruto?"</p><p>Sai then said "That's weird. He was here a second ago... Huh? I recall that Hinata was with you three in the mission, where is she?"</p><p>"Huh?! Hinata! Where-"</p><p>Kiba was cut off as they suddenly realized what was going on.</p><p>They all turned around and saw that Naruto and Hinata were left behind as they stood in the middle of the road clearly having an extra nice conversation.</p><p>Well, it was Naruto who was talking her ear off while Hinata just reacted appropriately to his exaggerated story.</p><p>But the four of them couldn't help but smile.</p><p>Finally, Naruto notices Hinata.</p><p>Finally, Hinata stays up with Naruto.</p><p>It was very clear that they were obviously making each other happy.</p><p>As short as Naruto's attention span is, it never seems to leave Hinata.</p><p>And as introverted ad Hinata is, she almost always opens up to Naruto.</p><p>They were affecting each other, that's for sure.</p><p>But with keeping them both extremely happy comes with a price. Them having a weakness.</p><p>Their greatest distractions.</p><p>Each other.</p><p>But Kiba, Shino, Akamaru, Sakura, and Sai won't mind. They love their teammate after all.</p><p>Well...</p><p>As long as it doesn't affect their missions.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>_____</p><p>What's up and down? The vie- Just kidding, I did that already, don't frown! Hahahaha. Anywho, it's the author, and no one more! Hahahaha</p><p>A short chappy since the story's on its way from laid back to action packed!</p><p>So what better option than seeing from the persepective of other's notion?</p><p>Yeah, this is a foreshadowing. For what? Tragedy, death, unknowing? Perhaps that?</p><p>Maybe.</p><p>Or not, who knows, it's a story of undiscovered love between a man and a lady!</p><p>Gosh, dare I say... Anyway!</p><p>You may suggest a chapter, my darlings and ponies. As long as it doesn't involve entering a pe-</p><p>-OrenjiRabenda</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Determined</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>: Determined :</p><p>: Having or showing persistence into doing something.</p><p>_____</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What the actual fuck, Hinata?"</p><p>Naruto's hand suddenly slapped itself on his mouth, then looking at Hinata with an ounce of fear in his eyes.</p><p>Hinata tilted her head in confusion.</p><p>The bluenette and the blonde were different in many ways, in speech patterns, for example, the latter being rather foul mouthed and the other with carefully chosen words. The two won't deny.</p><p>"Don't say that, it's bad, dattebayo" Naruto said after removing his hand, she blushed and turned away, "O-Of course, I won't..."</p><p>"Nevermind then," He said as he slapped his hand to his knee " 'Cause I've got something to tell you, Hinata!"</p><p>"W-What is it?" She asked.</p><p>Naruto suddenly glared into her eyes, as if he was trying to non-verbally tell her that he was upset about something.</p><p>Hinata shifted uncomfortably on the foot of his hospital bed. She understands that he's upset, but she couldn't understand why.</p><p>"U-Um..." She muttered, the blonde suddenly gestured furiously at her hands.</p><p>The confused Hyūga then looked at her hands from all angles that she could possibly do, trying to understand what he's trying to <em>not </em>say.</p><p>Hinata pouted and looked back at Naruto with kne raised brow, <em>"Is he jealous that I got two hands or something?"</em></p><p>Naruto huffed and motioned her to take a look at it better.</p><p>She hesitantly looked back to her hands. She considered trying to sniff it, but that would be too embarassing. Perhaps it was her lap?</p><p>"God da-" Naruto cut himself off before continuing "Your hands, Hinata!"</p><p>"Y-Yeah... I-I have hands..." Hinata said in an obvious tone, making him shake his head and yell "No! I'm not jealous of your hands, so get that out of your head, dattebayo!"</p><p>She held back a laugh. Okay, so it's not because he has one arm.</p><p>"S-So...?" She asked, fighting off a smile since he was fuming already, he then huffed and said "Don't think I can't see that, dattebayo"</p><p>Hinata suddenly realized what he was upset about. She raised her hand and pointed at her ring and middle fingers that were binded together with bandages, "B-Bandage?"</p><p>"Yes!" He said, clearly upset about it, "You weren't injured yesterday afternoon, what the hell have you been doing the moment I wasn't around?!"</p><p>"A-Ah, w-well you see..." Hinata said as she nervously hid her hand behind her back, "I-I was making s-some hot milk f-for Hanabi since she was craving, a-and I accidentally burnt my palm... S-So when I went to train, I-I flinched when my burn hit the pad a-and injured m-my middle finger in the process..."</p><p>Naruto was now very obviously not happy about how clumsy she was. She was preparing milk! What could've happened if she actually was stirring a boiling pot of ramen?! She might be dead by now!</p><p>Well, maybe Naruto was exaggerating, but still!</p><p>"Hinata..." He groaned as he slumped down into his bed, rubbing his hand on his face in an attempt not to stress out about her clumsiness, Hinata looked down and said "I-I'm sorry... I-I should've been m-more careful, N-Naruto-kun..."</p><p>"You got hurt, Hinata..." He groaned as he slammed his pillow to his face, "I dunno what to do now"</p><p>Hinata have heard the line "Hinata, if you got hurt, I won't know what to do" millions of times before, from Kiba, Shino, Neji, Kō, her father, and a lot more of others, but she didn't think that they actually meant it.</p><p>But seeing Naruto now, maybe the line is quite literal.</p><p>She bit her lip and looked down, "I-I'm really sorry..."</p><p>"No, Hinata, don't be..." He sighed as he sat up, he then tried looking at her eyes under her bowed head, "It's just that-"</p><p>His gaze fell to her injured hand making him sigh again, scratching his head in frustration, "You're hurt, I honestly don't know what I should think, dattebayo"</p><p>Hinata could see that Naruto truly was lost and frustrated because of her, so as he patted his knee trying to think rationally, in an attempt to calm him, she held his hand and his empty sleeve, pressing it to her right cheek to lock his gaze into hers as she unintentionally pulled off her best begging look with her innocent-looking eyes, pouted lips, and rosy cheeks.</p><p>"N-Naruto-kun... P-Please don't worry too much, I-I'm sorry..."</p><p>Then an idea clicked.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Sakura could only slap her palm to her forehead as she stabbed her chopsticks into the counter table.</p><p>"And what do you think you're doing, Naruto?" She held back as she side glared at the blonde sitting beside her.</p><p>Naruto picked up a gyoza and fed it to the beet red bluenette on his right, "Watching over Hinata"</p><p>Sakura then leaned back and peaked in the middle of the two, "Then why is Hinata's hand tied to your sleeve?"</p><p>"I-I sprained a finger, a-and Naruto-kun m-managed to convince himself th-that this is a good idea" Hinata said as she gave Sakura an apologetic smile for giving in to his cuteness, after stuffing a gyoza in his mouth, Naruto nodded furiously and stated his stupid logic "Yeah! I tie Hinata to me, I can't leave Hinata's side, I'd be following her around all day, she won't be able to use her h-hur-hur- forbidden hand, and I would be able to keep her from harm, dattebayo!"</p><p>"You're giving me more headache than the rest of my patients all combined" Sakura said as she stuffed her mouth with three dumplings, or as otherd may call it, stress eating.</p><p>She's got five patients on anesthesia, a suicidal one, a semi-mental, and three home-sick children, and having to deal with Naruto's wonky reasoning and witnessing Hinata's weakness for him wasn't helping her at all.</p><p>Usually, she'd really enjoy the scene and tease the two, but that semi-mental woman did a number on her a few hours ago.</p><p>"Woah! What's up with you two?" Kiba suddenly said as he walked in to the stand "Hold up, Hinata, what's with the knot? Are you taking fox boy out for a walk or something?!"</p><p>"Nope!" Naruto grinned "I tied Hinata up so that she won't be able to use her injured hand and so that I can't leave her side, dattebayo!"</p><p>"If that's so..." Kiba said in a teasing tone that Hinata's too familiar with, "Then why're 'ya feeding her, Naruto?"</p><p>"Because I want to" The blonde simply answered as he stole a dumpling from Sakura and biting half of it then giving the rest to Hinata without a care in the world, "And I don't see Hinata complaining, so why not?"</p><p>The Inuzuka laughed as Sakura sent Naruto a side glare for stealing a dumpling.</p><p>The brunette nudged Hinata teasingly, making Naruto growl and yell "Hey! Are you elbowing Hinata, Kiba?! Her hand's injured and you're trying to fracture her ribs?!"</p><p>"Says the amputee" Kiba laughed, strutting away, leaving the three red. Sakura stressed, Naruto furious, and Hinata embarassed.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"I mean, it's just a small finger sprain, right?" Ino whispered with a cheeky smile as she leaned on the counter, Hinata giggled as she held her red cheeks, then whispering back, "I-I know, b-but he was just being so cute earlier that I-I couldn't even say no"</p><p>Ino and Hinata looked over Hinata's shoulder, looking at Naruto and Sai bantering, the blonde's sleeve pulled back as well as Hinata's arm.</p><p>"Aww, Hinata! You're so adorable, you know that?!" Ino cooed, making the two guys behind the bluenette turn their attention to them, making her yelp.</p><p>"You know, Naruto~" Ino decided to take it up a notch "Hinata said that she saw something really cute, and it's-"</p><p>"Th-That flower!" Hinata panicked as she pointed at the first flower that caught her eye, making her squeak in horror after realizing that she pointed at a sunflower and that it caught her eye since it reminded her of Naruto's hair.</p><p>"Himawari..." Naruto muttered, making Hinata freeze, the two looking into each other's eyes.</p><p>"Hey" He suddenly grinned "Himawari's kinda like Hinata, dattebayo! Himawari really reminds me of you, Hinata!"</p><p>"W-Well it reminded me o-of Naruto-kun..." Hinata shyly admitted "A-And its meaning r-reminds me of you, too..."</p><p>Ino squealed in her head, <em>"Note to self, in the future, send sunflowers to Naruto and Hinata when she's pregnant!"</em></p><p>Everyone was now pretty sure that the two would end up together, except for Naruto and Hinata themselves, of course. So Ino thinking of baby names for them at age 17? It's expected.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"Ah! Hinata-san!" Lee yelled as he ran over to the two on his hands, "Could I bother you for a friendly match?!"</p><p>Hinata and Naruto turned, revealing their tied hand and sleeve, making Lee gasp and Tenten squeal in delight as she caught up.</p><p>"Since when?!?!" Tenten squealed as she jumped around, elated, Naruto then asked "Since when's what?"</p><p>"That!" Tenten asked as she formed a heart shape with her hands and treated it as if it was a frame for the sleeve and the hand.</p><p>"J-Just since this morning..." Hinata informed, clueless of Tenten's and Lee's misinterpretation.</p><p>"Well, if I want to keep on protecting Hinata, we have to be together, dattebayo!" Naruto said proudly, fueling Lee's wild imagination.</p><p>"I am so happy that your relationship has fully bloomed, Naruto-kun and Hinata-san!" Lee said dramatically as he cried his youthful tears, "Please invite me at the day of your wedding!"</p><p>"W-W-Wedding?!" Hinata accidentally yelled, Tenten then started nudging the younger teen and said "Oh, shocks, come on, Hinata. Being married isn't too far fetched, you know?"</p><p>"Hey! Back off!" Naruto huffed as he stood in between Tenten and Hinata with an annoyed look, "What's up with everyone trying to break your ribs, Hinata?! I tie myself up to you to keep you from using your forbidden hand, but suddenly our friends think they could just kill you because I won't hurt them, dattebayo!"</p><p>"What?!" Tenten and Lee asked in unison, both with ridicule in their eyes for the blonde, "But you two were-"</p><p>"I-I sprained my finger and n-now Naruto-kun tied me up to him so that h-he could watch over me..." Hinata summed up.</p><p>"Then..." Tenten asked "You two haven't been swapping spit and sucking each other's faces off yet?"</p><p>"Y-Y-Yet?!?!" Hinata screeched.</p><p><em>"Wait, what does that mean?" </em>Naruto thought, pausing to process what Tenten said, and then it clicked, "That's it!"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>The following day, Sakura happily skipped to Naruto's room, only to hear a loud crashing followed by heavy footsteps and screaming. The pinkette gasped and rushed to the room, "What's wro-!"</p><p>"Come on, just do it!"</p><p>"N-No!"</p><p>Hinata jumped over a chair which Naruto just threw it to a random direction.</p><p>The entire room was a mess and poor little Hinata was running around with a shirtless Naruto trying to catch her while flailing his long sleeves in the air.</p><p>"B-But, Naruto-kun, I-I agreed, b-but I didn't think it'd be like this!" Hinata screeched as she used a table to slow him down, which, again, he only threw into a random direction.</p><p>"Just wear it, Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he chased after her "It would make your life better by a long shot, dattebayo!"</p><p>"Y-You told me that i-if I wear a white shirt and black pants today, everything would change for the better!" Hinata tried recalling as she kept on evading him.</p><p>"Yeah! And you heard what Tenten said!" The blonde said as he held up his black and orange top, "She thought that we swapped faces, dattebayo! So she thinks I'm you and you're me, but the clothes were dead give-aways! Just wear my clothes and no one would even think to hurt you since they think you're me, dattebayo!"</p><p>"B-But, N-Naruto-kun! M-My hand's completely fine now, see?! Eeek!!"</p><p>"Don't make it harder for the both of us, Hinata! Just- Almost there!"</p><p>Sakura's eye twitched as she cracked her knuckles.</p><p>Naruto and Hinata froze at the sound and slowly looked up, Hinata turning extremely red since she was already in his top but her hands not in the sleeves yet, and Naruto paralyzed in fear, stopping from trying to get Hinata's arms in.</p><p>"SHANARO!!!!!!!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>_____</p><p>Ahoy! As per usual, it's the author!</p><p>It's just a random thought that occurred to me that it would be adorable if Naruto did tie his empty sleeve to Hinata's hand.</p><p>Originally, I thought it out to be that Naruto really wants his right arm now, but it wasn't ready, so Hinata was determined to act as his right hand, so she tied herself up to his sleeve and do all the right hand stuff for him.</p><p>But then, I thought, if I did that, then I'd basically be just parafraising and reusing stuff that I'd already wrote or I've already read. The only part original would be Hinata tied up.</p><p>So I just let myself go loose, and it turned out way better than I expected hahahaha personally, I love this chapter because it got a little crazy hahaha</p><p>I don't think I've read any NaruHina about Naruto getting upset and really stressed out because of a small Hinata-injury, or Hinata's hand tied in Naruto's sleeve, or Naruto actually thinking that Hinata could pull off a Naruto just by wearing his clothes. Have you?</p><p>Anyway! Any ideas or suggestions and stuff about Hinata and one-armed Naruto while we're still on that phase? You can comment it down in the comment section and I'll check it out!</p><p>Stay safe and stay tuned!</p><p>-OrenjiRabenda</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Portrait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>: portrait :</p><p>: a detailed description of someone or something</p><p>- - - - -</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sai's eyes see the art behind everything. Despite lacking the appropriate emotions, he can perfectly draw and paint portraits and landscapes that speaks out feelings received with the eyes for the heart.</p><p>Emotions. The greatest mystery of life - at least, to Sai.</p><p>"Um..."</p><p>Hinata patiently waited for Sai to speak up, but seeing that he's just standing there, outside her Clan's gates, staring down at her silently with his usual fabricated smile for eight minutes now, she got pretty curious if it's her he was looking for.</p><p>"Good morning... I-Is there something that you need, Sai-kun?" She asked politely.</p><p><em>"If you want to talk to Hinata, you have to be patient!" </em>Naruto's words echoed in Sai's head <em>"And never cut her off, dattebayo! Listen and understand Hinata, dattebayo! If I ever hear that you disrespected Hinata, I'll-"</em></p><p>"Good morning, Hinata. I just wanted to get to know my friends better" Sai said "We are friends, are we not?"</p><p><em>"Dickless was right..." </em>He thought <em>"Hinata surely takes her time to talk"</em></p><p>"I-I guess..." Hinata hesitantly said, she then tilted her head and smiled apologetically "But I think that we are m-more of acquaintances, w-we never really... Interact"</p><p>"That is why I am here. So that we could actually become friends" The artist said.</p><p>The Hyūga was slightly unsure of hanging out with Sai. Neji-nii-san warned her about him before about not getting close to him since he might give her an embarassing nickname. Even Naruto-kun tries to evade subjects about his teammate so that she won't get curious about him.</p><p>Speaking of Naruto, <em>"Naruto-kun usually arrives the moment I get out" </em>Hinata thought to herself.</p><p>Her train of thoughts were rather harshly interrupted by a bouquet of sunflowers nearly shoved to her face.</p><p>Hesitantly accepting it, Hinata lifted a confused eye brow, Sai then said "You pointed at sunflowers last time you were at the Yamanaka's flower shop. I figured I should gift it to you"</p><p><em>"Well, Sai-kun..." </em>Ino's words echoed in his head <em>"If you want to take a female friend out to, quote on quote, 'get to know her better', you should always, ALWAYS! Bring gifts! It shows that you are 'interested' in her! And nothing is better than the classic bouquet of flowers!"</em></p><p>"O-Okay..." Hinata, still confused, accepted his reasoning, and then reached out to open the gate doors, only for Kō to awkwardly tumble out and then stand straight as if nothing happened, most likely because he was eavesdropping.</p><p>"Please bring these to my room and find a vase to put it in, Kō-san" The younger bluenette said, the butler nodded and did as he was told, but not before giving Sai the classic Hyūga glare.</p><p>Meanwhile, right around the corner...</p><p>Naruto pressed against the wall as he enhanced his hearing with some chakra, also eavesdropping on the two.</p><p><em>"And what the hell does Sai think he's doing?" </em>He thought with an exaggerated untrusting look.</p><p>"So do you have plans today?" Naruto's ear twitched as he picked up Sai's annoying words, making his eye twitch.</p><p>Hinata perked up a bit and looked at the intersection, she hid a smile and a blush, now realizing that Naruto indeed was close and was so cutely trying to spy on them.</p><p>"W-Well... You see" She said with the same apologetic smile "I-I had nothing specific planned, but-"</p><p>She stopped mid sentence as she suddenly felt terrible, <em>"Sai-kun just wants to make friends..."</em></p><p>"... Do you think you can teach me to draw?"</p><p>Hinata felt two chakras spike up, Sai's out of joy, and Naruto? She's not sure why his spiked up.</p><p><em>"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun" </em>Hinata halfheartedly apologized in her mind, knowing that Sai had only little to no friends.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>After gathering some drawing materials, Hinata and Sai proceeded to walk around the village to search for the best drawing spot.</p><p>"S-So... W-Where do you usually draw, Sai-kun?" Hinata asked, Sai then said "I can draw anywhere, I don't have a usual spot"</p><p>"O-Oh, I see..." She nodded, but then, her eyes spotted Naruto trying to blend in the crowd somewhere nearby.</p><p>She giggled to herself. Who could miss his vibrant blonde hair and his orange and white attire? Definitely not her.</p><p>"W-Well..." Hinata decided to speak her mind "M-Maybe we could go to a nice place, w-with a good view of Konoha?"</p><p>Quickly remembering a perfect spot, Sai nodded and lead the way.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Sai is a very hard person to please, that's for sure. As an artist, he has his own perspective of beauty, physically at least, and it proves to be in a very high standard and also a cause of trouble for a selected few.</p><p>But one thing for sure is that he learned how to take his time to see beauty within.</p><p>He won't deny though. Looking at the girl knelt down on the grass beside him, he could clearly see that Hinata passes as decent looking at the very least.</p><p>Maybe it's because the way she looked reminds him of those very expensive porcelaine dolls or the beautiful damsel in fairytales and folklores.</p><p>His eyes studied how her hands made amateur strokes with her pencil, trying to sketch the Hokage Mountain as they got a perfect view of it and the rest of the village on top of the little hill.</p><p>"Maybe try holding your pencil like this," He said as he showed her his style of gripping "I don't let my palm hit the canvas so that I could see it fully"</p><p>Hinata looked up from her careful work and watched as Sai demonstrated by quickly sketching up the first Hokage's face.</p><p>There was a certain percission that Hinata no doubt knows she doesn't have yet.</p><p>Both individuals are very keen on details. Hinata, being the sensory kunoichi and Byakūgan user. Sai, well- being Sai.</p><p>"Why me?" Hinata asked, out of the blue.</p><p>Surely enough, Sai wouldn't approach Hinata so suddenly. If anyone, she thinks that Sai should approach Shikamaru-kun or Choji-kun first since they're Ino-san's close friends. Or maybe Kiba-kun, since he <em>is </em>very outgoing and expressive.</p><p>So why her? Honestly enough, she thinks that she's too calm and softspoken, what could she have possessed that made him think that she'd be of help?</p><p>Sai had his reasons.</p><p>
  <em>~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey! Stay back! I don't want any </em>
  <em>creepo</em>
  <em> any closer to Hinata!" Kiba yelled as he and Akamaru furiously stood before Hinata and a group of flirtatious bad guys as Sai only stood ready to attack.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ta-dah!" Tenten cheered as she showed them a dusty and extremely old weapon "It's been given to me as a gift!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ooh..." Hinata was in awe, her finger reaching out to touch it, only to be grabbed in its place as Neji looked at her with a hint of panic, saying "That is very dirty, Hinata-sama!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"B-But, Neji-</em>
  <em>nii</em>
  <em>-san... J-Just one" The younger bluenette said, still in awe, trying to reach out to press a dainty finger on it, making her older cousin groan and snatch it from Tenten and raise it above his head, "You are not to touch this, you might get tetanus!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Neji-</em>
  <em>nii</em>
  <em>-san~!" She whined as she jumped, trying to reach it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He didn't freak out when you were holding it" Sai bluntly said to Tenten, which she only responded with a giddy and awkward chuckle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sai looked up and saw across the table filled with his friends and their </em>
  <em>senseis</em>
  <em>, Hinata being given advice by Kurenai.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakura sighed in wonder, "It must be so nice... Kurenai-sensei truly treats Hinata like she's her own daughter..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah!" Ino yelled, kicking under the table and hitting </em>
  <em>Asuma's</em>
  <em> chin, "Hey, Asuma-sensei! Why don't you ever treat us like that?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled to Kakashi as he barely dodged her fist.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The ground shook heavily as the creatures began to crawl up the ground, making Sai, Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino tumble down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shino, who expected the heavy rumbling, already channeled his chakra to stand still and grabbed Hinata by her hood to keep her from falling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Careful" He simply said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sai only raised a brow, why only her he saved? He could've warned them all...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ooh~! Hinata! Look at this!" Ino squealed as she took a dress from the rack "Totally suits you!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Try it on, Hinata!" Sakura excitedly said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's been the entire day, and poor Sai was Sakura's and Ino's bag carrier for their shopping spree.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He could only wonder why throughout the day, the two energetic girls kept insisting and dragging along the shy one and still not get bored and bummed out by her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're so cool, Hinata! You're the most awesome person, dattebayo!" Naruto ecstatically cheered from the third floor as he unintentionally embarassed Hinata who was the class's guest lecturer who were demonstrating Jūken.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The bluenette burned red as she only shyly raised a finger to her mouth to hush him, making the children laugh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Isn't it cool, Sai?! Hinata's teaching the kids! She's so cool, dattebayo!" Naruto praised the embarassed kunoichi with stars in his eyes, flailing his arm around, Sai raised a brow and said "Yes, I guess. But Shikamaru and Choji were their guest lecturers yesterday, too"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, but they're not as cool as Hinata, dattebayo!" He proudly claimed, as Hinata showed her their Byakūgans, the children were all in awe, so Naruto proudly cheered again "Yeah! You go, Hinata!!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They both can see her whine his name before bending down and picking up a pebble, throwing it with percission and hitting the </em>
  <em>edge</em>
  <em> of the blinds, successfully shutting it closed, blocking Naruto's view.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Naruto only laughed and said "She's right! I shouldn't watch from up here, dattebayo! I'mma head down there and cheer down there! Maybe grab some ramen after, too!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sai only stood in confusion as Naruto completely forgot about him and jumped out the window and down to the training grounds.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~</em>
</p><p>"I've seen lots of people act differently towards you" Sai bluntly explained "Their positive characteristics always enhances around you. As if they feel differently. They were always so happy around you, and I see that you made a place in their hearts for you"</p><p>Hinata only looked at him in surprise.</p><p>Placing down his pencil, he turned to her and said "There is something about you, Hinata. A lot of people feels that. And I want to feel it, to"</p><p>Even Naruto, who tried hiding on top of a tree, had his eyes wide in surprise.</p><p>What was Sai trying to do?!</p><p>But then, a sudden soft giggle Naruto was too familiar with sharply cut through the silence, making both men quirk an eyebrow in confusion.</p><p>"Sai-kun, you silly" Hinata said as she stopped her moment of laughter, she then gave him one of the sweetest smiles he has ever received and said "Th-That's not how it works"</p><p>She then folded her sketch pad closed and said "What you see... It's just my friends being my friends. N-Not everyone is kind to me, not everyone likes me, a-and that's for sure"</p><p>Sai could only stare in shock. Her? Hated.</p><p>"I-I've already come to realization that not everyone has to like me, a-and I'm okay with that" She said as she gave him her sincere smile "A-And that's why, I surround myself with only the right people, th-those who treat me kindly. F-For some reason, i-it just so happened that a lot of people you constantly are around with treats me properly"</p><p>Hinata's eyes flickered towards Naruto for a split second before she returned to Sai and continued "A-And don't you see? You have friends who treat you properly, too. Naruto-kun, Shikamaru-kun, Lee-kun, Sakura-san, Ino-san, and all the others too"</p><p>"Naruto never insults you" He bluntly said, making the hidden blonde flinch in his spot, making her stifle back a laughter as she once again explained "N-Naruto-kun has his own way of showing his appreciation towards his friends. Just so happened that he acts differently towards certain people to which he feels appropriate... I-I don't think you'd like him act the same way he acts around me, right?"</p><p>The two men flinched. Naruto felt his skin crawl as he held out a gag, imagining Sai replacing Hinata. And Sai cringed so hard that he couldn't even come up with his next monotone response.</p><p>"Y-You thought that... If you come to me, y-you'd feel something strong that would help you act the way my friends do... B-But it's not how it works..." She giggled "Sai-kun, everything takes time. Even drawing, right? To some, i-it comes naturally, but to most, it takes time. Th-There is no shortcuts, that's what I learned... Sai-kun, you don't have to rush to learn or understand feelings, b-because, we, as your friends, understand you a-and are willing to be patient for you to understand, a-and it's okay, even, if you choose not to understand. As your friends, we'll support you, neh?"</p><p>Wind blew passed the two and the hidden one. Hinata's smile and soft gaze didn't waver.</p><p>Sai couldn't help but think, everything about her screams-</p><p>"Hime..." He said as he used one more of his smiles "You're Hime"</p><p>Hinata quickly picked up that it was her nickname, but she quickly shook her head with reddened cheeks and said "N-No! No no no no, p-please don't call me that, j-just call me Hinata, Sai-kun! I-I'm not really keen on nicknames with my friends"</p><p>"We're friends?" Sai asked in surprise, making her gently nod "O-Of course"</p><p>Yes, there definitely was something about Hinata. Sai understands now that people act so kindly towards her because she acts so kindly towards them. Sai now knows, that this Hyūga? She's a precious little thing, fragile, even. He has to protect her innocence.</p><p>Should he say that? No... Probably not, she'd be embarassed and think she's a burden. Sai was amused. He now learned to think before he speaks.</p><p>Hinata was confused as Sai suddenly stood up and brushed himself off of dirt, he then said "I must go now. I think I understand. Perhaps I could show you some more drawing techniques some time"</p><p>"O-Oh, um... Sure?" She agreed, yet unsure. Huh?</p><p>Sai turned on his heel and walked away, only to stop as he suddenly met eyes with Naruto who had a blank expression.</p><p>Since when was he here? He turned to Hinata, who only responded with an apologetic smile. Of course she knew, it's Naruto after all.</p><p>Sai then continued to walk away wordlessly.</p><p>As their mysterious friend finally left the scene, Naruto jumped down from the tree and dragged his feet towards Hinata.</p><p>Sitting beside her, the blonde huffed and kept his arm across his chest. If he had two arms, he would be crossing his arms. He turned his head to the other side with a loud exhale, not looking at his friend.</p><p>Hinata hugged her knees and asked "N-Naruto-kun?"</p><p>"I could draw, too, dattebayo..." He groaned, making Hinata's eyes glow in amusement, the sunset perfectly compliementing their scene.</p><p>"W-Well... I guess" She politely said. If he calls his graffitis art, then maybe.</p><p>"Better than Sai?" He playfully asked as he looked at her with a playful smirk, she furrowed her eyebrows in the same manner as she said "I don't think so"</p><p>"Oh come on, Hinata!" He overdramatically pouted as he threw his arm out towards the distant mountain "Surely you saw how Hashirama looked way better with a unibrow and a mustache, dattebayo!"</p><p>The duo continued to joke around until the moon showed above them.</p><p>In the distance, Sai watched in confusion. Naruto's never like this around Sakura. Hinata's never like this around Kiba or Shino.</p><p>His keen eyes could see that unique sparkle they both held in their eyes, as if their joy completely reflected in their eyes. Along with this certain emotion... He doesn't know what it is, but he's sure it's a <em>l</em><em>ovely </em>emotion.</p><p>But then his eyes noticed how beautiful Konoha was under the blanket of the night sky.</p><p>Perhaps he could come back here sometimes, draw Konohagakure and such. Besides, he's pretty sure the positivity of Naruto's and Hinata's presence there would last long, he's pretty sure it would be fun to bask in the residuals of their joy.</p><p>Such a beautiful aura.</p><p>He then flinched. Ino was expecting him to help arrange some flowers!</p><p>Quickly digging his heel to the ground, he rushed away. Of all people, Ino was the person he never wants to disappoint.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- - - - -</p><p>Heydo heydo! Author writing here!</p><p>We all know Naruto enjoyed vandalizing via graffiti before, so I thought it would be cool if Hinata knows how to actually draw.</p><p>And I think most of you knows both Boruto and Himawari takes pride in their drawing skills, the latter being the only one who could actually draw hahaha. So I thought it could be reasonable if both their parents liked drawing.</p><p>Also, I wanted to give depth to Sai's character a bit. I thought it would be funny if he were to teach Hinata some techniques while Naruto's watching from afar.</p><p>I wanted to at least give a bit of background why Sai knows who Hanabi is, so it could be because he teached Hinata a few techniques. And I also thought it would be cool that Sai was drawing on the same hill in The Last where he first learned how to actually think before talking when it comes to certain people.</p><p>So yeah, he won't come back often, but he could remember the night completely, so that's maybe why he noticed the moon was slightly bigger than usual.</p><p>Anyway! That's that! Catch you all next time!</p><p>-OrenjiRabenda</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>: time :</p><p>: to schedule something particular to happen.</p><p>- - - - -</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a heavy sigh of relief, Naruto grinned as he wiped his forehead with his sleeve, pressing against a corner as a massive mob of crazy women squealed and screamed his name, completely missing him.</p><p>"Finally, I lost them-ttebayo" He cheered under his breath.</p><p>The blonde's ear twitched at the sound of very light yet fast footsteps, running towards his direction.</p><p>His blue eyes darted ahead, and it met with just the person he wanted to see.</p><p>Hinata smiled warmly as she ran, meeting eyes with her one and only love interest, "N-Naruto-kun!"</p><p><em>"Hinata's running towards me with such a bright smile!" </em>He thought as he felt his face burn up for some reason, finding it hard to nearly impossible as his mind ran wild <em>"Could it be that Hinata's one of my fangirls?!"</em></p><p>He could only imagine.</p><p>
  <em>"Naruto-kun!!! </em>
  <em>Kyaaa</em>
  <em>!!" Hinata excitedly squealed as she hugged him, her eyes sparkling as hearts flew around her as she gawked over him, "You're so cool, Naruto-kun!!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She jumped back to look at his full form. Naruto smirked and flexed his arm, "Thanks, Hinata. I don't think I can deny what you just said, dattebayo"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ooh, Naruto-kun!" She swooned as she clung onto him, he looked down on her and made eye contact, "Naruto-kun, I love-"</em>
</p><p>"Good morning!" Hinata greeted as she ran passed him and left him in the dust, making him snap back in reality, "E-Eh?!?!"</p><p>Naruto turned on his heel and watched as Hinata jumped and flipped over a wall, hearing her faint and muffled voice greet the resident inside.</p><p>An overdramatic tear formed in his eyes as he weakly raised his shaky hand towards her direction, whimpering her name.</p><p>Hinata jumped back on the roof as she waved goodbye to her client before jumping onto a roof and speeding away.</p><p>Naruto noticed that she's in her usual mission gear, something he hasn't seen her wearing for a while, and that she was wearing a secured scroll bag on her back with the Konoha symbol.</p><p><em>"Is she on a mission?" </em>He thought.</p><p>The blonde then leaped over onto a roof and ran after the bluenette whose running in a very steady pace.</p><p>"Oi, Hinata!" He called out as he caught up, she gave him a warm smile and said "Ah, Naruto-kun!"</p><p>"What's up? You on a mission?" The Uzumaki asked as they jumped back down to the solid pavement, working their way across the early grocers, the Hyūga nodded and said "Y-Yeah, I always am at these times of the day"</p><p>She then motioned towards an apartment and he immediately understood.</p><p>The duo then stopped, Hinata reached out her fist and gently knocked on the door, taking out one last scroll from her bag as she called out "Excuse me, sensei! I've got a mission scroll for you and your team!"</p><p>The doorknob jiggled a big before opening, a serious looking Jónin opened his door, his eyes widening a bit, "Thank you, young masters"</p><p>He then bowed as he received the scroll, the two confused teens only bowed back before the Jónin leader closed his door.</p><p>"Young masters?" Naruto asked, but Hinata only shrugged.</p><p>Why look so surprised? It's only them, the eldest daughter of the main branch Hyūga, one of the most prestigious and respected powerful clans of Konoha, if not, the most, kunoichi, and the Nine Tails Jinchuriki, the hero of the shinobi world and the most powerful shinobi alive, who personally delivered their mail. What's so shocking about that?</p><p>"I-I still have to report to the Hokage, Naruto-kun, p-please excuse me" Hinata said as she bowed to bid farewell, but Naruto shook his head and said "Nah, I'll come with! I haven't seen Kakashi-sensei in a while, dattebayo!"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Kakashi silently worked as his pen expertly glided across documents after documents.</p><p>His senses suddenly heightened as he heard one small knock before being kicked open.</p><p>The Hokage then threw a kunai towards the door, "What the hell, sensei?!"</p><p>"Naruto?!" Kakashi gasped in surprise as he saw his hyperactive student with his kunai stopped by his hand with Hinata pale beside him with her fist still raised as if she was still stuck in her knocking position.</p><p>He then turned to look at the sun's position in the sky and back to his student, "But it's still a little after eight!"</p><p>Should he start adjusting Hinata's schedule again?</p><p>"What? Can't I wake up early for a change, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto huffed, Kakashi awkwardly laughed and said "No, no, I just wasn't expecting you, is all"</p><p>Averting his attention, he turned it towards the kunoichi and asked "Did you deliver the scrolls?"</p><p>"Y-Yes, Hokage-sama" She nodded, making him sigh and said "How many times should I say it? I'm not officially Hokage"</p><p>Lie.</p><p>"Mahh, quit denying it, dattebayo" The blonde groaned, he then suddenly grinned and yelled "But if you want, you could pass the position to me! I'll gladly take over for you, dattebayo!"</p><p>"No" Kakashi bluntly said, making his former student slump down.</p><p>"Anyway, you are dismissed, Hinata. Please return the bag to the front desk" The Hokage said, making the kunoichi nod and bow before walking off, "Anyway, is there anything you want, Naru-"</p><p>"Eh?! Hinata! Why're you keep on leaving me behind today?!" Naruto suddenly yelled, cutting him off, as he quickly followed Hinata out, Kakashi heard Hinata's faint giggle down the hall before saying "I-I'm just returning the bag, Naruto-kun"</p><p>Kakashi sighed. Naruto's keep on making his job harder and harder.</p><p>He's been adjusting everyone's schedule to benefit Naruto. Sakura's shifts were in the morning so that she could be Naruto's nurse before he leaves at the afternoon. Iruka has no classes between one to three in the afternoon so he'd be tutoring Naruto. Team 3 and Team 10 alternates mission schedules so that the blonde has different visitors. And especially Hinata.</p><p>She's been getting decent paying missions, more considered as chores for the Hokage, almost everyday from six to eight in the morning and sometimes one to three in the afternoon if she's not training. Her missions were also limited within the village and a total must is that it doesn't involve fighting or any strenuous activities that might harm her, so as for her to be able to accompany Naruto throughout his free times without making him worry.</p><p>Honestly? All this scheduling thing that Kakashi's been doing was for a selfish reason, he wanted to make a clear path for Naruto to his road to success and achieving his dreams. Afterall, he deserved it. The least Kakashi could do was help his friends to make time for him.</p><p>Even if in the process, he's holding back one of his most useful and demanded kunoichi, Hyūga Hinata, and upsetting her teammates, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino.</p><p>Hinata was now a very crucial part of Naruto's life. No one could deny it. Even Sakura commented that the two had been hanging out very often recently, and that she haven't seen the two that happy before. And knowing Naruto? That must be a very extreme amount of joy.</p><p>And Hinata's missions weren't really the normal ones, hers were often tracking missions with a very handsome price. But it also takes time, and it's always high risk. She's a main branch Hyūga afterall, she comes with a price, so she only works for the rich and high paying ones.</p><p>So if she was sent off to one of her usual missions, Kakashi's afraid that he'd make Naruto wait too long. Her missions very oftenly lasted weeks, if not, months after all.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"Oh, you two are early!" Ayame said in surprise "Ramen for breakfast?"</p><p>"Yep!" Naruto cheered as they sat "Not as much as usual, Ayame! We're gonna be saving some room, we're grabbing cinnamon rolls for desert, dattebayo!"</p><p>Hinata's eyes suddenly looked brighter as an excited smile plastered on her face, making Ayame and Teuchi laugh in amusement. The two knows each other too well.</p><p>It's actually surprising that the two doesn't know that they both 'L' each other. Well- Not too much, they're pretty sure Naruto has no clue about both her and his feelings.</p><p>"J-Just one, please" Hinata said. She's got a feeling that she should eat light today, assuming that they're gonna be running around the village early. Naruto grinned and yelled "Me too, old man!"</p><p>"If you two say so!" Teuchi laughed before walking off to the kitchen.</p><p>Hinata raised her hands and cupped them in front of her mouth, breathing out as an attempt to warm her freezing hands. Naruto took notice of it and turned his head to peak outside. It indeed was a bit foggy out.</p><p>"Are you cold?" He asked, she then curtly smiled and said "J-Just a bit... It's December morning afterall"</p><p>"Oh yeah, it's December already..." He muttered, he then laughed and said "It doesn't snow every year here in Konoha, don't it?"</p><p>"Y-Yeah... Let's see..." Hinata then held out her hands and asked "How many snowy years did we have? We were 3, 4, then 6, 7, and 8, then 10, 11, and then 15. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight snowy years"</p><p>"Woah, you remember all of those?!" Naruto asked, amazed, she nodded and said "Yep, I-I just counted the birthdays I remember with snow"</p><p>"If I'm in your place, I'm pretty sure I'd still forget" The blonde joked, laughing along with Hinata.</p><p>"Oh no, I think you'd still remember. My birthdays are just an exaggeratedly long tea ceremony, the only thing to look forward to is the snow" The bluenette shot back, making the shinobi laugh harder.</p><p>"Alright, enough joking, world's best ramen coming through" Ayame joked as she placed their orders down, making the two teens turn their attention to the freshly cooked ramen.</p><p>"Thank you for the food!" The both cheered.</p><p>Naruto then had an idea.</p><p>Hinata blushed deep red as Naruto suddenly grabbed her wrist, not expecting it.</p><p>He then placed it above the steam of the ramen and then took her other hand and did the same. He then gave her a cheeky smile and cheered "See? Now it's warm, dattebayo!"</p><p>The beauty then looked at her hands above the steam. They felt so warm. She then put her hands to her cheeks, sighing in satisfaction.</p><p>She then turned towards Naruto with her hands still on her cheeks as they still had pinkish hues, her big doe lavender eyes had glints of joy and satisfaction in them, with that same unique shine in them that only appears when she's with him.</p><p>Her pinkish plump lips curved up in joy, giving the most adorable smile, before she chirped in her soft and gentle voice, "Naruto-kun, so warm!"</p><p>It was Naruto's turn to feel his cheeks rise in temperature. His eyebrows quirked up as his eyes widen a bit as it shone brightly, having amusement and adoration both in his eyes for the incredibly cute Hyūga.</p><p>His own lips couldn't help but smile as well as he let out an airy chuckle, completely amused.</p><p><em>"I swear, Hinata's so different" </em>Naruto thought as he touched his stomach, he was feeling extra weird in there, as if there were butterflies flying wildly in there, and then up to his heart, he clenched the cloth above his chest, his heart, it feels like it's beating faster and stronger, as if it was overflowing with joy and a unique feeling he only felt for Hinata.</p><p>He was suddenly thrown out of his trance as Hinata suddenly flinched, as if she realized something, she then scrambled to reach out two pairs of chopsticks, breaking both for him and herself, "O-Oh, the ramen, i-it might get cold"</p><p>"Ah! You're right!" Naruto yelped in realization, he then thanked her for the chopsticks and immediately dipped them into the broth, catching the noodles in between and bringing them up to his mouth expertly with his left hand, his taste buds tingling as the familiar taste of the savory ramen hits it.</p><p>"Ahhh! Ramen never fails to taste the best!" He cheered loudly as he swallowed, grinning brightly as if he won a marathon.</p><p>Noticing he didn't get a response from the girl beside him, he turned and saw why.</p><p>Hinata tucked back the hair framing her face as she closed her eyes, thoroughly chewing the delicious noodles with her mouth closed, ever so daintily.</p><p>She's taking her time. He wanted to do the same too. He didn't want to finish first. He wanted for them to finish at the same time.</p><p>He had a soft look on, an extremely calm expression anyone rarely saw coming from him, his gaze slowly yet hesitantly leaving from the dainty bluenette and then to the savory ramen.</p><p>Ayame and Teuchi looked at their two regular and favorite customers as they both silently ate, their atmosphere completely relaxed and soothing.</p><p>Naruto was actually eating with manners, and Hinata didn't fail to notice that.</p><p>She giggled at how cute he looked, then catching his attention.</p><p>He quirked a confused brow up and asked "What is it?"</p><p>"O-Oh, it's nothing..." Hinata said as she controlled her giggles.</p><p>The two soon finsihed their ramen and paid their bills.</p><p>"Alright! Time for those cinnamon rolls, dattebayo!" Naruto cheered loudly as he ecstatically marched out the ramen stand, making Hinata happily skip out as she shyly pumped her fist slightly up, cheering softly a "Yeah!"</p><p>Naruto didn't fail to notice this one, too. She actually was cheering along with him. Why was she acting so cute today?</p><p>Well, come to think of it... Hinata never fails to be cute, either.</p><p>Grinning brightly, the Uzumaki grabbed the Hyūga's wrist excitedly and yelled loudly "Let's goooo!!!!"</p><p>The two then ran off- well- more like Naruto ran off as he dragged Hinata along.</p><p>It's okay, though. Hinata knew they'd be running around pretty early.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- - - - -</p><p>Just in case you can't see it, I, the author, am waving happily at you guys!</p><p>In this chapter, I wanted to clear up some stuff. Like the scheduling and stuff.</p><p>It's always been a mystery to me why Hinata's mission count was not as much as we expected, so I tried making a reason for it.</p><p>It's only reasonable that she's expensive, she's a main branch Hyūga afterall, so she can't be simply put into a mission just because. There has to be a price, and hers isn't at all low. And if her team? That's much more, they are a highly specialized tracking team, that means that they are also very stealthy and diligent, so they're very high on demand, but not everyone could afford them.</p><p>So that also comes with time, she can't be on long missions back to back to back. Afterall, she's not yet 18, an official adult, so she isn't allowed to be given missions so close together from time to time.</p><p>Also considering training, it's reasonable that during Naruto's training mission, Hinata, too, have been training with Neji and limits her missions as so they could train as much as they want.</p><p>And finally, I understand and could really see that Hinata would retire being a kunoichi after giving birth to hers and Naruto's first child, and they're married at twenty! So that's when she concludes her mission count.</p><p>Anyway! That's it for this one!</p><p>-OrenjiRabenda</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Rush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>: rush :</p><p>: to do something in a hurry</p><p>- - - - -</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I-I should be going now" Hinata said as she stood up and straightened her jacket, Naruto followed with his gaze and asked "You planned something?"</p><p>"Sort of..." She said, making sure that the bouquet she brought for him looked nice, "A-A massive delivery arrived yesterday, K-Kiba-kun and I are one of the ninjas chosen t-to help carry the cement powders a-and lumber to different construction sites"</p><p>"I'll tag alon-" "No you won't" Sakura sternly said as she abruptly opened the door, the blonde flinched and then whined "But why?!"</p><p>"Because!" Sakura pointed out "You and Kiba would bump into each other, instead of helping build up the village, you'd be destroying it!"</p><p>"I'll behave, dattebayo!" "No" The pinkette put her hands on her waist "Listen here, idiot! What are you gonna do there? You're an amputee! You can't help much!"</p><p>"But-" Naruto tried to reason, and he knew that the only way he'll get out is if- "Hinata! You don't mind if I come wi- Oi! Hinata! You're sneaking out?!"</p><p>Hinata flinched as she was halfway out the door. She then nervously turned with a smile and said "I-It's just that I heard Kiba-kun calling me already..."</p><p>"I can hear ten times better than you, and you know it, dattebayo!" The shinobi argued, making her freeze, knowing she's been caught, so she took slow steps backwards, "O-Oi! Hinata! How dare you!"</p><p>Naruto hopped off his bed and took a step forward, and as soon as he did, Hinata made a run for it, "Oi!!" "I'M SORRY!!!"</p><p>Sakura only grabbed him by the collar as he tried running after the busy kunoichi, giving him a death glare, making him cower back and hesitantly obey.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"It's getting harder and harder to enter the village everyday" Anko said to Kakashi as finished another stick of dango "You should do something about that!"</p><p>"We <em>have </em>to increase security by the main entrance" The Hokage insisted "Those people from all over the world, most of them, they came to see Naruto. We can't afford the hospital being disrupted or the different places he goes to to be bombarded with them. Plus, some of them might be intruders, so each and every ninja claiming to be entering because of a mission <em>has </em>to be interrogated"</p><p>"If you say so" The Mitarashi shrugged as she turned and walked away, waving her hand dismissively "I'm gonna go now, dangos aren't gonna eat themselves"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Kiba's nose twitched wildly as he sniffed up and down a pile of lumber.</p><p>Hinata came back covered with dust from the sacks of cement powder she carried back and fort, she worriedly walked to him and asked "I-Is everything okay, Kiba-kun? You haven't carried anything yet..."</p><p>"Something smells off, Hinata" He said as he crossed his arms "But I can't tell what, there's a lot of people and materials, my nose can't pick up what. And while Akamaru's still recovering, I'm not sure if I'm even smelling something off correctly"</p><p>"I-I can check, if you want" She said as she formed a hand seal, ready to activate her Byakūgan any moment, but her friend shook his head and said "Nah, I'm just confused, I think. Come on"</p><p>Kiba picked up all the lumber he could as Hinata nodded and carried a sack of cement.</p><p>Little did the others know...</p><p>"Hinata! Get down!"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"What's up with you?" Sakura asked as she looked up from her clipboard, turning her attention towards her friend lounging on his bed, Naruto raised an eye brow as he sat up, "Do I look like I'm up to something, Sakura-chan?"</p><p>"No..." The pinkette embarassedly chuckled as she scratched the side if her cheek "I thought you'd be out running around by now, is all"</p><p>"Mahh... I just wanna laze around today-ttebayo" The blonde slurred as he plopped back down into his bed pulling the covers up with him and hugging one of his two pillows, "And nothing can rip me away here! I'm in here to rest anyway..."</p><p>Sakura only playfully rolled her eyes as she clicked her tongue, "Not even free ramen?"</p><p>"I'm saving my appetite for later-ttebayo!" Naruto claimed, his voice muffled behind the pillow.</p><p>"What if the Kazekage visits?" The pinkette tested.</p><p>"Gaara knows better than to disturb someone who wants to sleep"</p><p>"And brings Sasuke-kun along?"</p><p>"Sasuke's lllllong gone!"</p><p>"What if you wanna pee?"</p><p>"Either I wet the bed or hello UTI!"</p><p>"Hm..." Sakura put a hand to her waist, thinking of a situation, then she snapped her fingers and cheered "Got it! What if-"</p><p>And as if on cue to her snap, a massive explosion occurred by the main gate, too big to be an accident.</p><p>"What the hell?!" The kunoichi yelped as she darted towards the window, seeing the fire spreading fast and the mushroom cloud still too thick to disappear any time soon.</p><p>The blonde shot up from his bed as they saw many ninjas jumping towards the site and escorting away civilians.</p><p>Sakura then gasped and said "That's gonna affect the village's progress! That's where the different villages placed their deliveries! The wood, cement, nails, screws- Naruto!"</p><p>Naruto wordlessly opened the window and jumped out with blinding speed, quickly dashing towards the explosion.</p><p>One thing was only repeating in his mind, <em>"That's where Hinata is!"</em></p><p>Maneuvering passed different shinobi and kunoichi escorting away civilians and outrunning those who are coming to investigate, he quickly arrived to the place, his sight severed by the smoke.</p><p>"Hinata!!" He called out as he carefully ran in, "Hinata! Where are you?!"</p><p>He made clones as he found people laid around, injured from the explosion and near the flames.</p><p>Naruto continued to dash through the explosion site, dodging ruins skillfully, "Hinata?!"</p><p>"Naruto!" He heard a familiar voice, he quickly turned and ran towards his limping friend who was covering his mouth and nose, "Kiba! What happened?! Where's Hinata?!"</p><p>"Some of the wood were coated with gasoline and most of the cement powders were mixed with gun powder. I knew I was smelling something" Kiba growled as a clone caught him "I pushed Hinata back but we were near the cements, she was blown off somewhere, but I don't know where with all this smoke!"</p><p>Naruto tisked and nodded, letting his clone take away Kiba to a safer place. Activating his Sage Mode, he quickly found Hinata.</p><p>"Hinata!" He called out as he deactivated his Sage Mode, finding the helpless girl under a pile of metal bars and thick wooden planks.</p><p>Groaning, Hinata struggled to open her eyes, only to feel pain course throughout her entire body.</p><p>Her hearing slowly adjusted as she heard what she assumed to be her name being called out.</p><p>Naruto felt his heart break as he finally got near her, as if there was something stuck in his throat, and that his breathing hitched and became faster.</p><p>With sweat starting to form, he tried to collect himself as he created three other clones to help him carefully lift off the pile on the kunoichi.</p><p>"Hinata, come on" Naruto choked out as he helped her sit up. Hinata struggled as she leaned on him, only to feel extreme pain in her left arm.</p><p>Naruto's panicked blue eyes spotted the red damp starting to grow through her cream sleeves, "Don't move"</p><p>Hinata winced as he rolled up her sleeve, she hissed and buried her face in his chest, refusing to see her open bleeding arm.</p><p>"Shit" The blonde hissed as he himself started to tremble at the sight of her open arm, threatening to pour out her insides, "Shit. Shit. Shit"</p><p>Quickly fumbling to her right leg's kunai pouch, Naruto took out the roll of bandages- knowing Hinata, she probably brings one of those everywhere.</p><p>"Hold still" He told her as he rolled the bandage after catching its one end between his teeth, pressing the cloth against her open wound.</p><p>Hinata held back a scream as he struggled to spin it around her arm, lifting her right hand to help secure the white cloth in place.</p><p>Naruto's heart broke into more pieces as he tightened the bandage around her to temporarily block the bleeding wound, hearing her whimpers and sobs and feeling her tears wet the chest of his top, he could only shakily say "I-It's okay, i-it's gonna be okay- I-I'll get you to Sakura-chan, dattebayo, j-just bite back the pain for me, okay?"</p><p>He cut the bandage with his teeth and tied it tightly with one hand and his teeth. He looked at her and met eyes with her.</p><p>Hinata couldn't even force a smile as she nodded against his chest. Naruto bit his lip as he forced not to let the tears in his eyes slip out.</p><p>"Alright, let's go" He said, carefully slinging her good arm over his shoulders, gripping her right wrist with his hand, but as she got on her feet, she gasped and forced him to duck, "Look out!"</p><p>A kunai barely missed Naruto's head as it disappeared into the smoke, he hissed as he blindly glared ahead, Hinata sensed the number and informed him "Three of them from your eleven to two thirty!"</p><p>Naruto hissed as Hinata stood on her own, quickly passing him five of her shuriken and threw it into the directions, three of those being deflected and fall to the ground.</p><p>The blonde quickly dodged as a shinobi lunged at him, the bluenette automatically striking him down with one powerful strike to the chest as he entered her range, adrenaline flowing in her veins as she forgot about the pain.</p><p>The other two slowly circling the duo, both the Konoha-nins seeing their silhouettes through the smoke.</p><p>"Who are you?!" Naruto growled as he pressed backs with Hinata, holding up the kunai she passed to him, both of them dropping into their own defensive stances.</p><p>Shinobi Rule: During a village invasion, never attack brashly within the village unless given the signal to do so when the area is cleared off of civilians.</p><p>Behind the mask of the smoke, Hinata activated her Byakūgan and looked all over her complete range.</p><p>She could see different Konoha-nins stuck in defensive positions, all being circled by a foreign village's shinobi.</p><p>She then saw electro-waves travelling all around, figuring it would be from the ear pieces that the attackers wore. Luckily for her, she found the one speaking into the mic, in the tree lines a few kilometers outside the village. Reading his mouth, as silently as she could, she clicked her tongue in a Konoha-code in a volume only Naruto could hear.</p><p>Carefully conveying what she reads on the mastermind's mouth.</p><p>
  <em>"Keep circling them. They won't attack. Keep them there."</em>
</p><p>The blonde's blue eyes darken as he carefully watched the two circling them, asking back in the same code:</p><p>
  <em>"Civilians?"</em>
</p><p>Three simple clicks, she said:</p><p>
  <em>"Clear"</em>
</p><p>Naruto quickly lunged and took down both the shinobi before they could react, taken by surprise.</p><p>"They're storming the village" Hinata said as she stole one of the ear pieces and wore it as her own, rolling down her sleeve to keep her injury out of their sights and mind, "I could see them exiting from the smoke, they were hidden in big crates. Ninjas are already keeping them at bay, evacuation isn't complete outside the smoke"</p><p>"You have a plan?" The Uzumaki asked asked as he helped tie up the three, the Hyūga then looked at him through her Byakūgan as she gave him a cute little smile.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"I have to get down there!" Kakashi growled as he jumped off his seat, but Shikamaru stopped him and said "Sakura told me that Naruto's in there. It's handled. It's an amateur attack"</p><p>And as if on cue, the smoke was cleared up by hundreds of Narutos with tied up bad guys at their feet, which- from the mansion, only looked like just a big blob of black, orange, and yellow.</p><p>"See? It ended only a few seconds as it started" The Nara yawned "That's Naruto, to'ya. Troublesome..."</p><p>The Hokage opened the window as an eagle headed towards them, he held out his arm and took the message from its leg.</p><p>
  <em>"Threat successfully neutralized by Uzumaki Naruto"</em>
</p><p>The two watched as the clones dispersed and formed a new smoke, but it didn't last as long as the last one.</p><p>The fire was successfully killed by the other shinobi as some also took the unconscious and tied up attackers.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"There. As good as new" Sakura said as she smiled down at Hinata "See? Didn't even leave a scar"</p><p>"Thank you, Sakura-san" The bluenette thanked as she zipped up her green long sleeves with a Hyūga crest on the chest, the pinkette gave her a thoughtful smile and said "The attack caught you by surprise, huh?"</p><p>"I-If it weren't for Kiba-kun, the gunpowder in the cement I-I was carrying could have done worse..." The Hyūga smiled with a grateful look "A-And if Naruto-kun didn't find me, I-I could have bled out..."</p><p>Sakura giggled.</p><p>"But-" Hinata said as her eyebrows furrowed and her lips pouted in confusion, "W-Why was Naruto-kun there? I-I thought you told him to stay..."</p><p>"Well..." Sakura laughed stifly as she scratched her cheek, remembering Naruto's now-broken window, "When he saw the explosion, he left before I could even stop him"</p><p>The bluenette blushed and looked down at her lap with a smile, <em>"Naruto-kun must have rushed in... He's so heroic"</em></p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"We have no choice, Tsunade-sama" Kakashi said as Tsunade groaned, "You have to finish Naruto's arm as soon as possible. With him out of commission, and most of our men too busy with reconstruction, others sees us as vulnerable and an easy target"</p><p>"This is the first prosthetic I have ever made" She argued back "I can't risk rushing one, Kakashi. It might affect Naruto, and I don't evem know if the one I'm working on now would work!"</p><p>"I'm afraid he's right, mi'lady" Shizune said "Look at them- They underestimated us, maybe a little too much- And if Naruto didn't arrive just in time, we could have been invaded until Hokage-sama, you, or someone as powerful steps up. I hate to admit it, but we're progressing slow, Konoha is one of the villages who lost most people during the war, and maybe we're at our lowest low yet"</p><p>"We need Naruto back on the field. We need him active" Kakashi explained "Him being actually allowed to fight? No one would even try to think of attacking us. Especially when we had to tear down some construction sites since the materials were rigged, he could be a huge assist into helping restore our village with hid clones"</p><p>It's amazing just how one man changes the entire village. The Senju chuckled, <em>"That gaki is one big pain in the ass"</em></p><p>Come to think of it, they were right. Without Naruto? They're a target. Especially when the big clans are all too busy with meetings, missions, and reconstructions for their own compounds.</p><p>Tsunade can't deny it. Neither can Kakashi and Shizune. Naruto is a very influencial person, it's amazing how he turned out.</p><p>
  <b>- -</b>
</p><p>"KUSHU!!"</p><p>Sniffing back as he looked up from smeezing in his sleeve, Naruto shook his head and scratched the back of his head, "I sneezed once... Someone must be praising me, dattebayo!"</p><p>
  <b>- -</b>
</p><p>"Fine" She sighed as she put her hand on her waist "I'm just about done with the Hashirama cells, it would be ready in a couple of weeks. But I'm not allowing him to go back to his apartment just yet! He has to keep on returning to the hospital for two months for observation. And I want no heavy-duty missions for him, am I clear?"</p><p>"Thank you, Lady Tsunade" Kakashi said as he gave her a grateful smile from behind his mask "I'm sure this is good news to not only us"</p><p>"Yeah yeah, whatever, <em>Lord Hokage</em>" The former Hokage said in a teasing tone, making him groan and slam his head on the table, saying "I'm not yet fully Hokage, and please drop the 'Lord' part, Tsuanade-same"</p><p>"How did Naruto finish it so fast, anyway?" Shizune asked "I mean, he's strong and all, but he really has the tendency to drag drama and action"</p><p>"An ANBU reported in right after the incident" Kakashi said as he closed his eyes "Turns out, the Hyūga- who we could all safely assume that it was Hinata- pointed him to all directions and gave him specific timings, he simply listened and blindly trusted her along with the 'several' clones he made while the real him snuck to the leader of their operation"</p><p>"Who knows Naruto could listen so well" Shizune said, making Tsunade remark "Psssh! That brat hardly does what I tell him to do! You know what? Gaki's whipped!"</p><p>"I can't disagree, mi'lady" Shizune said as she giggled.</p><p>
  <b>- -</b>
</p><p>"-Must be praising me, dattebayo!" Naruto laughed to himself only to sneeze twice more, quickly lifting his blanket over his head to block his mucus from splashing everywhere, "KUUUUSHU! KUSHU!!!"</p><p>Rubbing his nose as he peaked out, he raised a brow and asked "I sneezed twice now, does it mean they're talking bad about me now? Mahh... People has to make up their minds, dattebayo!"</p><p>He humphed as he plumped back down to his bed. The blonde closed his blue eyes with a sigh.</p><p>But then he peaked one open, "But that also means I sneezed three times, dattebayo..."</p><p>Naruto then sat up with a surprised expression, "That means either I'm inlove, or someone who is inlove with me is thinking about me!"</p><p>He then gasped and slapped his cheek, "Or both!"</p><p>His gaze then snapped towards the flower bouquet left in his vase, then to the bento left next to it.</p><p>
  <em>"Eat well, Naruto-kun!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Hinata"</em>
</p><p>His mind then started to work hard as he forced the gears in his head move.</p><p>Then a completely reasonable idea popped into his head!</p><p><em>"If I'm inlove... And my lover is also thinking about me... And Hinata thought of me while she cooked that bento for me..." </em><em>His eyes started to widen</em> <em>"Then that means-"</em></p><p>Naruto felt heat rush to his face as he felt the familiar weird feelings in his stomach, finally coming to a conclusion...</p><p>Smoke puffed out of his head as he snatched the carefully made bento from the tabletop.</p><p>"That's it, dattebayo!" He yelled out as he looked at the bento box that was now sitting on his lap, his eyes glued on the name of who made it for him, he grinned as he continued "I can't possibly hink with an empty stomach, dattebayo! Thanks for the meal!"</p><p>And with that, he chowed away after removing the lid.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- - - - -</p><p>Done and done! I worked hard on that, hahaha</p><p>So I thought, it wouldn't be reasonable if Naruto's fully functional prosthetic were finished in just a couple of months, and I really wanted to move on with the story's first part. So I thought- why not because it was rushed?</p><p>Of course, there has to be a reason it was rushed. And I thought- invasion.</p><p>But I didn't want to go all out on it yet, and wrote just a teeny tiny bit of action. </p><p>Also, I'm trying to show a different reaction from Naruto towards a freak accident and a clumsiness accident. Like, how he treats clumsiness with a bit of playfulness and how he treats actual accidents seriously.</p><p>And what happened here is much like during the war, when he 'heard' her call for him, and was about to run back to her and help, but Sasuke stopped him. But this time, Sasuke wasn't there to stop him and tell him to stay.</p><p>But either way, he never likes it one bit.</p><p>Anyway, I wanted to add how Naruto is also slowly maturing, starting to listen to others and actually follow- at least, to Hinata, then slowly to others, too.</p><p>With all of those aside! Ready for a change?</p><p>Ready or not, it is coming!</p><p>-OrenjiRabenda</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>: Birthday :</p><p>: the anniversary of the birth of (someone)</p><p>- - - - -</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HINATA!!!"</p><p>"KYAA!!!"</p><p>"Hinata!" Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, Sakura, Ino, and Naruto all gasped as they all rushed to the girl who fell to her butt.</p><p>"I-I'm okay" She dismissed their helps as she stood up "I-I was just surprised. Kō-san told me we were babysitting today"</p><p>"I'm sorry, Hinata-sama. They made me" Kō laughed off apologetically, on which she immediately forgave.</p><p>"Thank you, Kō-san" Kurenai said, excusing the busy butler.</p><p>Akamaru jumped and licked her face, Hinata giggled and said "Thank you... Thank you all"</p><p>"Of course, Hinata! Your birthday is the most special day of the year, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled ecstatically as he threw his hand up to exaggerate his words even more, which made Sakura roll her eyes and say "Yeah, you didn't even realize what we were doing here until we all yelled the 'happy birthday, Hinata' part"</p><p>"Yeah, with all the decorations and the bannerd saying that, we thought you'd get it as soon as you see it" Ino tisked "But apparently not"</p><p>All, except for Shino and Naruto, laughed at the comments, making the blonde scream "Just so you all know, I would've thrown Hinata a way better birthday party if I have known, dattebayo!"</p><p>"Yeah, but not after you spoil it" Kiba joked, making everyone laugh again.</p><p>"Anyway, Tenten and Lee couldn't make it since they are on a mission" Sakura said "But they made sure you'd get these"</p><p>The pinkette smiled as she held out a pink and purple box "This is from Tenten"</p><p>Hinata held out her hands, only to realize that the box was extremely heavy, making her knees shake.</p><p>"And this, from Lee!" Sakura gleefully said as she placed a smaller box on top of the one the bluenette was holding, only for the birthday girl to realize that it was ten times heavier than Tenten's, making her drop the boxes with a loud 'thump'.</p><p>"What the hell are in those things? Troublesome... Sounds like weapons and weights" Shikamaru groaned "Those two... That's all they know to gift"</p><p>"Oh yeah? Then what did you get her? Money?" Ino asked, making him flinch and say "She's an extremely rich person, she already has too much of that"</p><p>"Lemme guess... You got her a book!" Kiba yelled, making Shikamaru glare at him and the rest laugh.</p><p>"I read that people sing the birthday song first before the gift revealing" Sai said, making the rest nod in agreement.</p><p>"Alright, everyone gather around the cake" Kurenai said as Hinata sat in front of it.</p><p>"That's the best we could find, apparently, candles aren't on sale lately since they aren't essentials yet" Kiba shrugged as he pointed at the single candle with a wax sign that has the number '17'.</p><p>Kurenai lit the candle up and quickly took it away, saying "Kiba and Naruto are troublemakers, and Hinata is a trouble magnet. I'm gonna hide this for that very reason"</p><p>"Ehhh, don't be like that, sensei!" Both Kiba and Naruto said in unison.</p><p>"Come to think of it, this house had baby proofing way before Mirai" Shikamaru said, Kurenai smiled and nodded "Exactly. Kiba's never to be trusted"</p><p>"Hey!" Kiba barked "Let's just sing already!"</p><p>All of them laughed and started singing.</p><p>"Otanjyobi omedoto<br/>Otanjyobi omedeto<br/>Otanjyobi omedeto, Hinata(-san/-chan)<br/>Tanjyobi omedeto!"</p><p>Hinata closed her eyes and blew on the candle, knowing exactly what her wish was.</p><p>"WOOHOO!!" "YEAH!!"</p><p>"Congratulations, Hinata! You're becoming old!" Kiba cheered, making both Ino and Sakura punch him away.</p><p>"Alright! Time to eat! Thanks, Hinata!" Choji proudly cheered, making the rest yell out "Thanks, Hinata!!!"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"Time for the gifts!" Kiba yelled out as he jumped to the gifts "Open mine first!"</p><p>"Okay" Hinata giggled, ignoring the fact that a Naruto clone snuck in and gave the real Naruto a poorly wrapped gift.</p><p>Kiba gave her a box filled with beads, which seemed to be a part of one big inside joke between Team 8 since it left Kiba and Kurenai laughing their butts off, Shino chuckling, and Hinata beet red.</p><p>Shino gave her a floriculture book. Which matches Shikamaru's gift, which was a specialized flower pressing book.</p><p>Ino and Sakura both gave her the same branded hoodie with different designs, which upsetted both of them and led to their usual verbal fights.</p><p>As expected, Lee's gifts were leg weights and Tenten's were different types of weapons and armor for the hands.</p><p>Sai gave Hinata a set of drawing materials and Choji gave her a recipe book that seemed to have all the food recipe in the world.</p><p>Kurenai, however, gave her a plain white dress that actually looked to be normal to give to a seventeen year old girl.</p><p>"Aww... We're sorry guys, but we have a mission briefing in a few minutes" Ino sighed, grabbing both Shikamaru's and Choji's collars, "Come on now, we don't wanna be late, that ambassador is a bitch"</p><p>"Oh, that troublesome man" Shikamaru groaned, agreeing to leave along with Choji.</p><p>Sakura sighed and said "Yeah, me, too. My shift's in an hour. Naruto, you better go back before eleven, or else"</p><p>"But-!" "That's the longest I could give you" The pinkette said before walking off.</p><p>"Last two left are gonna clean!" Kiba yelled before running off with Shino and Akamaru.</p><p>"Aw man!! Kiba, you-!" "The baby's sleeping" Kurenai scolded.</p><p>Hinata giggled and said "Naruto-kun, you could leave if you want, I can handle this"</p><p>"No way, I'm staying. I haven't given you my gift yet, dattebayo!" The blonde said ecstatically as he handed her the small poorly wrapped box, the bluenette blushed and accepted it "Th-Thank you"</p><p>Carefully opening the box.</p><p>Hinata gasped as she saw a beautiful pair of pure white zircum earrings.</p><p>"My cl- <em>I </em>had a hard time finding a gift, but when I found that, I thought about you, it matches your eyes and all" Naruto bashfully admitted as he scratched the back of his neck "I got an awful lot of discount on it since the old man liked me, and he found out it was a gift, along with the winter sale. It didn't cost much, but... You know..."</p><p>"I love it" Hinata said as she picked up the earrings "But-"</p><p>His heart fell at the simple word, she smiled at him apologetically and said "I-I haven't gotten my ears pierced yet"</p><p>"Gahh! I'm such an idiot! I-" "No, no, no! I-I was planning to pierce it for New Year a-anyway" "No, you weren't. You're just saying that-ttebayo..." "Oh, Naruto-kun" Hinata sighed as she smilee at him "I'll use it, it's too beautiful to be left unused"</p><p>"Really?" He asked with hopeful eyes, which she gleefully responded with a smile and a nod "Yes"</p><p>"Alright, you kids hurry an clean up, the sun's down already" Kurenai said as she brushed her hair.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"I'm gonna take Mirai to her room, so you two keep it down" Kurenai calmly said as she picked up her baby from her play pen, walking off with her and leaving the two teens behind to clean up.</p><p>The two wordlessly gathered the trash, going back and fort towards the trash bin.</p><p>Hinata suddenly stopped as she looked at the table, "N-Neh... Naruto-kun?"</p><p>"Hm?" Naruto asked as he stopped to look at her, she walked towards the table and sat down.</p><p>The Hyūga sweetly smiled at him and gestured him to sit at the other side. Confused, the Uzumaki simply obliged and did as she wanted.</p><p>Naruto looked at her with curious eyes, following her every movements with it. He watched as Hinata reached out to the last cupcake remaining, placing it in the middle of them as she cleaned her birthday candle that once laid on the empty cake tray.</p><p>"What are you doing?" The blonde asked as she put the used candle on the small bread, the bluenette looked at him with a very warm smile as she said "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, but this is the best I could do right now"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"W-Well... You've been extremely busy e-eversince the Akatsuki thing w-was acting up, e-especially with the war and all..." Hinata explained as she looked into his eyes "A-And... Sakura-san and Iruka-sensei told me th-that you never really celebrated n-nor told anyone your birthday... S-So... If you want... I'd really love t-to celebrate it with you, Naruto-kun"</p><p>"Hinata..." Naruto said under his breath, she then quickly shook her head and looked at him apologetically "B-But we don't have to if you don't want! I-I understand that not everyone-"</p><p>"No! No!" He immediately said "Hinata, I-... I'd love to celebrate my birthday with you, too, dattebayo"</p><p>Hinata felt her heart flutter as her entire body felt warm and fuzzy, she smiled and nodded.</p><p>"W-When's your birthday?" "Um... October ten" He said, she smiled and nodded happily, "A-Alright, let's pretend today's October ten"</p><p>Naruto watched the beautiful girl sitting in front of him carefully, his wonder-filled eyes following her every bit of movement. Watching her as she formed two simple hand seals, holding her breath for two short seconds, before the tip of the candle lit up with a beautiful little flame, dancing in the middle of them.</p><p>That little light gave the effect in her eyes as if it truly was shining, reflecting in her featureless eyes like a beautiful gem under the light of the stars.</p><p>Her dainty and soft little hands pressed against each other before parting and clapping together to a cute little beat, her gentle and pink lips opened as her whispy and relaxing voice sang the song he only dreamed to be sung to him.</p><p>"Otanjyobi omedoto..."</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Naruto felt as if he was washed over by an extremely happy feeling, his entire body tingling, his lips forming into a toothy grin as he carefully listened to her song gleefully.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Otanjyobi omedeto...!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Tears brimmed the corners of his eyes as he watched her singing to him with an angelic smile. A look he never before seen, a look she first showed him for the long tims they'd been around each other, a look that he'd forever dream of. Or maybe... It was because it was specially for him that he felt super special.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Otanjyobi omedeto, Naruto-kun..!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He never really realized how silky and warm his name rolls off her tongue. Yeah...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"My name sounds perfect coming from Hinata, dattebayo..."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Tanjyobi omedeto!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hinata finished with one big smile, not noticing his admiring eyes.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Close your eyes, m-make a wish, a-and blow on the candle, Naruto-kun" She said cheerfully, opening her eyes, meeting gazes with him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She blushed lightly, seeing the amused look on his face. Who knows what's going on in his mind. She could only guess.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Maybe he'd wish for a life time supply of ramen. Or maybe that he could become Hokage soon.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She watched as he chuckled and leaned forward to the cupcake, his lips aligned with the dancing little flame, his eyes closing gently as he thought about what he would wish.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Just one wish..." </em>Naruto thought in the darkness, <em>"What should I wish for?"</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He heard Hinata giggle as she shuffled in her seat, he couldn't hold back a smirk, "Hey... What are you doing out there?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I-I'm trying to guess what your wish would be" She said in between giggles, making him play out a pout as he teasingly said "You're just making fun of me, dattebayo! Just because my eyes are closed doesn't mean you could make me look bad in your mind!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"A-Am not!" She denied while holding back a laugh, he laughed as he said "Yes, you are-ttebayo!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Then make a w-wish already so that I-I'd stop..!" She said, struggling to hold back her laughter, so he playfully rolled his eyes behind his closed lids and said "Fine, fine, sheesh!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"But everything feels perfect right now-ttebayo" </em>He thought, the smile not leaving his face, <em>"I don't think I want anything else. Everything's perfect"</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Hinata's cheerful yet expectant face, "Th-then you blow"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hold on, I haven't wished yet" He said with a small laugh as he scratched the back of his head with his hand, making her let out a small gasp and said "B-But... There <em>has </em>to be something"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Honestly... I feel like everything's perfect. I don't want anything else, dattebayo" He laughed, making her pout and ask "What about infinite ramen?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"That's impossible, dattebayo! Old man Teuchi would be run out of business!" Naruto continued to laugh, she then continued to ask "H-How about to become Hokage soon?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh, it's coming, Hinata! I feel it in my guts"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"A-A new arm?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Mahh, I just remembered. Neh, Hinata, I'm gonna have my operation for that next week, dattebayo"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Th-There has to be something..." She said as she mimicked Shikamaru's thinking position, he shrugged and said "I told you, Hinata. Everything's perfect"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"N-Naruto-kun deserves more than perfect"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Something about the way she said that and the way she looked up at him with rosy cheeks and hopeful doe eyes made him feel twice as bettet than a second ago.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Alright... I got it" Naruto said, giving her a gentle smile, "But is it okay if it's a selfish one?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Go ahead, i-it's a birthday wish afterall" Hinata said with a tender smile, making him more sure of his wish.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>No doubt. He wants this.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Naruto nodded and closed his eyes, leaning forward, ready to blow on the candle, he then silently thought of what he wishes.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I wish to understand what this feeling I feel everytime I'm around Hinata, dattebayo"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>That feeling that always made him feel ten times the usual.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>When she's hurt, more afraid.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>When she's insulted, more angry.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>When she's upset, more sad.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>When she's proud, more prideful.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>When she's joking, more lively.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>And even when she's simply around. More happy.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>If it's Hinata, there's always something more to it to Naruto.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>So that's why...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Yeah. For sure, that's my wish"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>With one swift blow, the small fire on top of the candle disappeared.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Naruto opened his eyes to the sound of Hinata's happy claps, seeing her smile with utter joy.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He grinned and laughed.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Happy Birthday, Naruto-kun!" Hinata cheered happily.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Naruto thanked her enthusiastically. And it made him even more sure that once he understands his feelings, everything surely would be perfect.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Kurenai only shook her head with a smile as she watched the two from the doorway, walking away as she chuckled "I can't even trust them to keep quiet. Those two..."</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- - - - -</p><p>Done! I think it's alright.</p><p>Honestly, I just wrote this six hours ago, so it's a bit rushed.</p><p>I just remembered that I haven't done a birthday chapter yet, so I mashed them both into one hahaha</p><p>Anyway, most of the gifts are gonna come into play soon, so stay tuned!</p><p>Cutting this short because I'm waaaaay behind schedule.</p><p>-OrenjiRabenda</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Support</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>: support :</p><p>: the act of helping someone by giving love, encouragement, etc.</p><p>- - - - -</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Naruto woke up with a big yawn. Pushing himself up from his bed with his left arm, he sleepily made his way to his kitchen for some instant ramen.</p><p><em>"Mm... Ramen" </em>He thought, waking up fully.</p><p>As he opened the door of his shelf, he groaned to himself, realizing he already ate the last one yesterday.</p><p>"To Ichiraku's then!" He cheered.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>He made a turn around the corner and grinned brightly, "Good morning, Hinata!"</p><p>Hinata perked up and turned after she closed the gate of their compound, she smiled back and said "Good morning, Naruto-kun. Your operation is later, am I correct?"</p><p>"Operation?" Naruto asked, she nodded and said "I-Indeed, you told me last week that Tsunade-sama scheduled it today"</p><p>Then it clicked, "Oh, yeah! That's right, dattebayo! I'm gonna have a new right arm today, dattebayo!"</p><p>She giggled behind her hand and said "Don't tell me you forgot"</p><p>"Don't laugh, Hinata" Naruto pouted "But even if I do forget anything, you always remind me, dattebayo!"</p><p>Hinata nodded. That's right, she remembers everything he says, and he tells her everything.</p><p>They're both very happy that both of them always have each other's back.</p><p>They're always together, that is. It's really hard to pull them apart, quote Kiba.</p><p>"Anyway, it's not until afternoon!" Naruto informed "So let's have ramen!"</p><p>"Sure!" Hinata nodded as she followed him towards Ichiraku's.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"Ah, it's still hot..." Hinata whispered underneath her breath, not sure if it was for him or for herself.</p><p>She blew on the noodles gathered on the chopstick, Naruto waiting patiently for her to cool it down.</p><p>Usually, Naruto hates waiting for ramen to cool. Probably one of the things he hated the most.</p><p>But...</p><p>Hinata always was an exception.</p><p>He lets her take her precious time to blow her wispy air to cool down the ramen. He likes it. Especially because he knows that after she blows it, he'll eat it.</p><p>It was as if she's giving him a part of her.</p><p>He really likes the sound of that.</p><p>"H-Here" Hinata said as she raised the noodles to him.</p><p>Deep down inside, Hinata feels sorta sad, knowing that this might be the last time he asks help from her.</p><p>And Naruto was thinking the exact same thing- except, he was taking it more badly than her.</p><p>He didn't want to <em>not </em>have Hinata around to help him anymore. If he had both arms well and functioning, he won't have a reason to be <em>around </em>her, to be <em>beside </em>her, or even be <em>with </em>her.</p><p>In fact, him being only one-armed is a huge factor that kick-started their <em>friend</em>ship.</p><p>Hinata knitted her eyebrows together, sensing his sudden change, "I-Is something wrong, Naruto-kun? D-Don't you want ramen?"</p><p>"Ah! No, that's not it, dattebayo" He fabricated a laugh, trying to convince the keen opposite.</p><p>The Hyūga didn't buy his lie, but decided against presssing questions.</p><p>"I-If you say so..."</p><p>She then raised the noodles again. But this time, he didn't respond at all.</p><p>He suddenly looked up and said in a lifeless voice, "You know what? I'm not hungry anymore"</p><p>Her eyes suddenly filled up with confusion with a hint of sadness. Naruto felt terrible seeing her like that, so he tried looking away.</p><p>"B-But... T-The ramen..." She stuttered out, but the shinobi quickly turned, and luckily for him, one of his students were walking by, "Oi, Konohamaru! Here's a ramen for you! My treat, dattebayo!"</p><p>"Sure! That's so awesome of you, kore!" Konohamaru cheered as he jogged over, Naruto taking the bowl from Hinata and placing it down to the counter along with the money.</p><p>Naruto quickly yet gently grabbed Hinata's wrist, dragging her out, "Let's just do something else, dattebayo"</p><p>The innocent looking bluenette could only look at the back of his head with worry filling her eyes.</p><p>He could feel her worried gaze on him. But he only shook it off, he has something more important to think of.</p><p><em>"I have to convince her that I don't need a prosthetic, dattebayo..." </em>He thought as he checked the time by looking at the sun's position, <em>"But how? I'm running out of time, dattebayo!"</em></p><p>Brainstorming, he didn't realize that they were already in the quiet part of the village, only the two of them walking- speed walking, throughout the entire street and the streets ahead.</p><p>Naruto was stressing out.</p><p>He has to get them as far as possible from the hospital so that he'd have a reason to be late and maybe they'll cancel his operation, or maybe if he finds something for them to do, to distract her, they'd both 'forget' and 'lose track of time' and the Tsunade will be so mad and stop the operation completely, or-</p><p>"N-Naruto-kun, wait..." Hinata whimpered as she tried to stop him, but he didn't pay attention.</p><p>"Naruto-kun, p-please..!" She tried as she started to wriggle her wrist, but still to no avail.</p><p>"You're hurting me!" She admitted, his grip too hard on her. Naruto's eyes suddenly widen, he let go as he jumped back in surprise, "Ah! I'm sorry!"</p><p>The bluenette took a couple of steps back, rubbing her slightly red wrist, before looking up and reaching out for him, "Naruto-kun, are you-"</p><p>"Please forgive me!" Naruto yelled, dropping to his knees and bowing down deeply, "I-I didn't realize I was hurting you, dattebayo! I'm sorry, I won't hurt you again, I promise, dattebayo! Please forgive me, dattebayo!"</p><p>"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped in surprise, quickly waving her hands and shaking her head, "I-It's okay, really, I-I know you didn't mean to do it. Please raise your head"</p><p>"But..." The blonde mumbled, still not looking up, "I <em>hurt</em> you, Hinata..."</p><p>He felt her hands gently grasp both his shoulders, ushering him up.</p><p>Still, the guilt lingered inside him, sa he avoided making eye contact with her.</p><p>Knowing Hinata, she'd probably forgive everyone as soon as they apologize from the heart. But Naruto feels that, hurting her? It's an unforgivable act.</p><p>He wants to beat himself up because of it. She won't punish him, that's for sure. So he'll do it himself.</p><p>"W-What's wrong? Please tell me..."</p><p>Does Naruto-kun hate Hinata?</p><p>She looked down. Maybe...</p><p>"... I-I'll..." Hinata took a step back, both of them avoiding eye contact, "Give you some space..."</p><p>"No, wait! Please don't leave me!"</p><p>Hinata froze mid step, hearing his voice echo through the alley.</p><p>"T-Then..."</p><p>Her eyes soften as she turned around, meeting eyes with the Jinchuriki for a split second before he looked down again.</p><p>But that short millisecond was all it took for Naruto to give in. Just like always. He's weak under her gaze. He can <em>never </em>lie once they meet eyes.</p><p>"Please... Please tell me what's wrong, Naruto-kun... Please..." The Hyūga practically begged, fully facing him.</p><p>He <em>has </em>to tell her <em>now</em>.</p><p>Weakly rising to his feet, he gathered up all the courage he can muster.</p><p>"What if..." Naruto struggled to say as he clenched his fist.</p><p>He suddenly looked at Hinata.</p><p>She found that his eyes were filled with doubt and hesitation.</p><p>"W-What if I don't want my prosthetic anymore?" He then forced a smile and faked a laugh "Yeah! I mean- Who needs a fake arm, anyway? Haha, I'm awesome the way I am, right? I'm already used to having just one arm, dattebayo!"</p><p>"Naruto-kun..." She muttered, her eyebrows furrowing.</p><p>She could tell that he was trying to convince not just her, but himself too.</p><p>The bluenette Hyūga reached out and grabbed his clenched fist in her soft hands, she tilted her head and caught his gaze in hers, filling her eyes with reassurance.</p><p>Naruto suddenly felt weak and felt himself break, even if she was looking up at him, he felt vulnerable under her gaze.</p><p>Tears brimmed his eyes as his hand shook in hers, his lips trembling as sadness overwhelmed him.</p><p>"I-I... I just don't -..." Naruto said in a weak and quivering voice, breaking in between his sentences, "I just don't..."</p><p>"Don't what?" Hinata urged him to continue, he shook his head, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of her, but something about her still made him give in.</p><p>"Gaara won't visit anymore. Sakura won't check up on me anymore. Our friends won't come and drop by anymore..." He whispered under his breath, but as he tried to look away, he figured that he can't. He won't. He doesn't want to.</p><p>She got him locked to her. What if she lets go?</p><p>The thought only made him feel worse. It made him break down.</p><p>"Hinata..." He explained with a voice filled with sadness, a voice Hinata was familiarly-unfamiliar with, "Th-the... The only reason I-I got close to you was because I-I don't got a right arm... A-And you've always been around so that you could help me a-and you cook for me and inspire me a-and teach me and stuff..."</p><p>The Hyūga not only felt her heart broke, but also felt his.</p><p>"I-I'm <em>afraid </em>to..." His hand opened to hold one of hers as if to make her stay, his thumb nervously rubbing circles on the back of her hand, "T-To... I'm afraid to <em>lose </em>you, Hinata... Please... I-I don't <em>want </em>that arm if it means I won't have a <em>reason </em>to be around you..."</p><p>His grip on her hand tightened for a second, making sure she was still there.</p><p>Taking in a deep breath, trying to relax himself.</p><p>"I-I know that... That nothing's a game lately... I-I know that I may look like a fool or an idiot most of the time, but-" He said "Believe me, please, when I tell you, that, yes, I treat some serious matters as a game sometimes- most of the time. B-But you, n-never did I consider you a game, I always take you seriously, I-I.. I... I wanna be <em>careful </em>so that I won't lose you..."</p><p>He then led her hand to his chest above his beating heart, "Because there's something in here that I don't understand, dattebayo. But I don't want to lose it either, dattebayo... And I only feel it when I'm with you"</p><p>How come it's harder to lie to <em>her </em>than having to fight and survive a <em>war</em>?</p><p>Naruto's eyes never left hers. No, he didn't dare to. What if he looks away, she'll walk away and disappear?</p><p>Hinata only stared with wide eyes. Her mouth partially opened, speechless.</p><p>"Hinata..?" He called out nervously, afraid that she thought that she didn't want to hear any of those, not another word from him.</p><p>Slowly, he felt her hand on his chest press, feeling his heart beat against her opened palm.</p><p>He then felt her other hand guide his hand down to the wrist of her opened hand and pressed his thumb on her pulse.</p><p>He felt a weird feeling overwhelm him again, knowing that what she was feeling was similar to his.</p><p>"N-Naruto-kun" She said, with the same confidence she felt from the Chunin Exams years ago, "I-I'm not sure what you are feeling, b-but I can tell you, that the same weird feelings I've felt for you from years ago? I-It's still here, o-only... Only stronger..."</p><p>She closed her eyes as she pressed her free hand to her chest, "You don't have to be afraid to lose me, Naruto-kun... I-I can assure you that the only time I'll leave you i-is if you don't feel comfortable anymore around me... Or if it's to save <em>you</em> and the ones that <em>I love</em>"</p><p><em>"You... I love..." </em>Those three emphasized words made a massive impact on him, and he doesn't know or have the slightest clue why. He could only stare in awe and very carefully listen to the lady before him.</p><p>She then opened her eyes and met up with his again.</p><p>"A-And to tell you the truth..." Her cheeks were tinted pink as she gave him her shy smile "E-Even if you didn't lose your arm, I would've still tried being closer to you, Naruto-kun. I-I made a promise to myself, a-and I don't intend on breaking it..."</p><p>It was then Naruto's turn to be speechless.</p><p>"Besides" She quietly laughed to herself, "I-If I recall correctly, a-all of this started because you helped me get back since I was blind... But I didn't want to remain blind... It was the other way around. I-I wanted to see as soon as possible so that I-I could get to experience it to the fullest... I wanted t-to see Naruto-kun"</p><p>A smile then slowly formed on Naruto's face as he chuckled.</p><p>"I guess you're right" He said.</p><p>He lifted his hand from her wrist and back to her hand, enveloping it in his.</p><p>He brought it down to the middle of them, he looked at her with the same look he had for her during the war.</p><p>"I can't really hold both your hands separately if I only have one, can I?" He chuckled.</p><p>Hinata felt her heart flutter as he smiled down at her, feeling his warmth radiating through their connected hands.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Kiba's stomach growled loudly, making Hinata giggle and Akamaru bark.</p><p>"Yep," He said as he harshly patted his empty stomach "This bad boy wants pork ribs!"</p><p>"Hm... Pork ribs sounds good" Hinata started fantasize too, making Shino nod and said "It's settled, we're going to Yakiniku Q"</p><p>"Your treat?!" The Inuzuka asked expectantly, but sighed, disappointed, when the Aburame shook his head in denial.</p><p>"Hey! That's right!" Kiba reverted back to his energetic self "Maybe we could catch Team 10 there! Choji owes me, and he might just treat us! Now I remember why I've been craving grilled meat!"</p><p>Hinata giggled and said "Oh, I see-"</p><p>She suddenly froze as hands suddenly covered her eyes, "Nothing... I-I see nothing..."</p><p>She felt hot breath near her ear, making her burn red, "Guess who?"</p><p>Recognising the voice, joy suddenly overwhelmed her fragile being.</p><p>Hinata suddenly smiled widely as she jumped forward, turning on her heal and grabbed both his hands, "Naruto-kun! You have a right arm again!"</p><p>Naruto laughed as he watched Hinata bounce in her place as she gawked at his new arm, "Yep! Sure do, dattebayo!"</p><p>"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" She excitedly said as her hair bounced along her movements.</p><p>"When?" She asked in an excited quirky tone, making him laugh as their hands still swayed, "After the operation three days ago, they had me locked in until they're sure I can completely move it and that there's nothing wrong. Just got out minutes ago, dattebayo!"</p><p>Hinata suddenly let go and grabbed Kiba's right arm and Shino's left, slinging it over her shoulders with a bright grin that they rarely ever saw, and then she grabbed Naruto's new bandaged arm with her left from behind and used her right to guide Akamaru in front of them.</p><p>"Forget what Choji-kun owes you for now, Kiba-kun!" Hinata excitedly said in a very bouncy tone as she skipped while dragging the four males with her, "It's my treat today! Let's go find the others to join us, too! Sakura-san, Sai-kun, Lee-kun, Tenten-san, Ino-san, Shikamaru-kun, Choji-kun! Maybe our senseis, too! Kurenai-sensei, Gai-sensei- Oh! Maybe we could convince Hokage-sama to come along, too! With Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san-! Wait, can we do that?! Ah! Let's also get Konohamaru-kun, Udon-kun, Moegi-san-"</p><p>The three men looked at each other ith surprised looks as the smaller female continued to uncharacteristically and energetically list down names.</p><p>Naruto started to laugh, making Kiba laugh along and Shino chuckle.</p><p>"Whatever you want, Hinata!" Naruto laughed out as she continued to drag them "You're acting so happy, dattebayo!"</p><p>"Awesome, then!" Kiba howled "Lemme pitch in, Hinata! Feels like we're gonna fill the entire restaurant with our guests!"</p><p>"I, too, will pitch in" Shino said as he smiled down at her, so Naruto scratched the back of his head and say "Then I'll-"</p><p>"N-No! Not you, Naruto-kun! You just got your arm! We have to celebrate!" Hinata refused, before her eyes started to sparkle at her genious again as she then said "Oh, oh! Iruka-sensei, too! Can we do that? Let's get Anko-sensei, Ebisu-sensei, too, and-"</p><p>They continued to laugh again, letting Hinata go overboard. It's not everyday she asks for something, might as well spoil her.</p><p>"A-And let's try inviting Sasuke-kun, too?" "No, Hinata. That's where we draw the line, dattebayo" "O-Oh... Then what if we invite the spirits? I-I know a medium, he's-" "No one wants a haunted party, Hinata!"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- - - - -</p><p>And... That's it! I'm gonna be moving on with the next part of the story!</p><p>But, before that, I wanted to give more personality to Hinata's character. In the chibi, Hinata sometimes asks Neji for the most ridiculous requests, but that show was the exaggerated version of her true personality. But I wanted to keep that childish requesting stuff in her, but I figured that it would only come out if she's truly excited.</p><p>Also, Naruto isn't always a positive person, he also doubts himself and the future sometimes. And that's what thid chapter is truly about.</p><p>And we all know, Hinata is the best at these situations. She always gives him the best talk-no-jutsu that could give him a run for his money. And as all of you might have noticed that everytime she lifts his spirits up, it always ends up with a romantic remark hahaha</p><p>Anyway, that's it with the first part! Moving on!</p><p>-OrenjiRabenda</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>: talk :</p><p>: to relay information via calm vocal means</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>WHAM!!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"HEY-HO, MOTHER FUCKERS!!!" Kiba yelled as he kicked open the door "WE'RE BACK!!!"</p><p>"Kiba, you prick!" Naruto yelled as he took one of the white pillows and threw it towards his friend, "You scared Hinata, you son of a bitch!"</p><p>"Eh? I don't see- Oh hey! Hinata! Let go of poor Naruto's fuckin' back, woman!" The loud brunette yelled, resulting another pillow to his face from the louder blonde, "You did this to her, dipshit!"</p><p>The innocent little bluenette only peaked slightly from behind Naruto with a very scared anime look and a tear in her left eye, "P-Please stop"</p><p>"You heard her, male bitch! Get out, dattebayo!" "Bullshit! That's not what I heard!"</p><p>Suddenly, the room was slowly engulfed with black and buzzing sounds.</p><p>"Stop it with the foul language" Shino threatened as the two loud mouth shinobi screamed in fear as his bugs infested the what-used-to-be-white room.</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>
  <em>~</em>
  <em>Squeeeeeeak</em>
  <em>~</em>
</p><p>"Good morning, my beloved friend!" Kiba said as he gently opened the door "We have come for a visit!"</p><p>"Kiba, you angel!" Naruto kindly laughed as he opened his arms in welcome for his friend, "Hinata and I haven't been expecting you, you unpredictable wit"</p><p>"Oh, come here, you!" The jolly bluenette laughed along as they both slung an arm over each other's shoulder, laughing together, and the gentlemanly blonde said "How pleasant! Ha ha ha ha!"</p><p>"Much better" Shino said as he adjusted his goggles, Hinata giggling behind her hands as she stood beside him.</p><p>"Great! Now get off!" Naruto growled as he shoved Kiba away, the Inuzuka stuck out his tongue as he stood beside Hinata, raising his middle fingers towards the Uzumaki, earning a tongue sticking out in a childish manner.</p><p>"Anyway," The tattooed brunette cleared his throat "You're still stuck here, huh?"</p><p>"Yep" The blonde sighed "Tsunade-baa-chan said that they're still not sure if this arm would explode or not, dattebayo"</p><p>"A-Are you g-going to be alright?" Hinata asked nervously, worry clearly evident on her face, Naruto yelped and quickly said "Of course! Don't worry, okay? I'm pretty sure Tsunade-baa-chan was exaggerating when she said explode-ttebayo!"</p><p>"R-Really?" She asked, looking up at him with eyes shimmering with worry and nervousness, he smiled gently and nodded, "Believe it, Hinata"</p><p>The two hopeless fools in love simply gazed into each other's eyes, soft and gentle smiles adorning their faces.</p><p>Kiba and Shino flinched as their two friends suddenly entered their own little world together again, their atmosphere too lovey-dovey for others to handle.</p><p>"Alright, alright, kiddies. Enough staring" The Inuzuka teased as he stepped in between the two, the bluenette burned deep red as she shyed behind Shino as the blonde's glare tried to murder the intruder, he only laugh and said "Listen, we're heading into town, wanna tag along?"</p><p>"Hell yeah!" Naruto loudly cheered, making Hinata giggle.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"It's a relief the gate's getting less crowded!" Ino said happily as she stretched her arms "With Naruto being announced to be out and jumping around freely again soon, most travellers gave up and hoped he'd drop by their village soon"</p><p>"Yeah, it was quite troublesome" Shikamaru said "But it also means Team 8's gonna help with the load soon"</p><p>"Speeking of, isn't that them?" Choji asked.</p><p>Team 10 turned their attention towards the odd group.</p><p>Hinata was sitting on a bench while reading a book on anatomy while Kiba and Naruto tried punching Shino but was effortlessly holding them back by their faces, keeping himself out of their reach.</p><p>"Hi, guys! Hinata!" Ino greeted, Hinata smiled up at her and said "I-Ino-san"</p><p>"So? When's your team leaving?" The blonde asked in her usual peppy tone "Better not be rusty from all of the babysitting you've been doing for Naruto"</p><p>"Leaving?" The said shinobi asked in painful shock "Hinata, you didn't tell me you guys have a mission, dattebayo..."</p><p>"O-Oh no, you see," Hinata explained rather too calmly "Hokage-sama already informed us that we're gonna be back to our usual missions soon, so anytime, we could be called in"</p><p>"So troublesome" Shikamaru groaned "Sucks to be you guys. I remember that Asuma-sensei used to wait weeks to months for you all to finish up your usual missions"</p><p>"You got that right!" Kiba proudly claimed as he put his hands to his waist "Team 8's just super special like that! Tracking, infiltration, and assasination missions take time and finesse! Ain't no rushin' us!"</p><p>"Not to mention you guys can only be afforded by the richest of the rich" Choji said "A specialized team like you from great clans? Boy, the food they'll feed you if it's a successful one"</p><p>"Ch-Choji-kun, you guys are pretty expensive, too..! Y-You are the Ino-Shika-Cho afterall" Hinata pointed out, Ino tisked and said "Not as expensive as Byakūgan plus Kikaichu plus Ninken!"</p><p>"How about you, Naruto?" Shino asked out of the blue "How much was Team 7?"</p><p>"W-Well" Naruto awkwardly laughed "We were a budget team, dattebayo..."</p><p>"EEEEH?! But the team's a Jinchuriki plus Sharingan before!" Ino gasped, the Uzumaki pouted and looked away "Oh shut up, I was a loser back then and Sasuke's still the selfish bastard who only wants things his way. We weren't the best at teamwork"</p><p>"Ehhh, but Kakashi's all about team-team, right?" Kiba asked.</p><p>Naruto suddenly stood on the bench and proudly pointed a finger up, "HATAKE KAKASHI IS A FAILURE AS A TEACHER!"</p><p>"D-Don't say that, Naruto-kun!" Hinata panicked as she tried to gently pull him down "I-I'm sure he d-did his best!"</p><p>"Yeah, right!" He tisked as he crossed his arms, all the while she's still trying to get him off the bench, "He's never been on time to a single team meeting!"</p><p>"N-Naruto-kun, please..! H-He's not doing it on purpose, f-force of habit!" She insisted "N-Now please get off"</p><p>"Why are you even defending him?!" He asked as she kept tugging on him "I was one of his victims, dattebayo!"</p><p>"I-I'm trying to get you off since y-your stepping on my book, N-Naruto-kun" Hinata honestly said as her eyes landed on her book under his shoe, making Naruto scream and jump off, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!!!"</p><p>"I-It's okay, Naruto-kun" She said "But you shouldn't really talk ill of anyone behind their backs, especially of those who helped you become better"</p><p>"Spoken like a mother" Ino teased as she feigned a proud pat to her friend's shoulder "I'm proud of you, my child"</p><p>"Wow, Hinata!" Naruto cheered "Goes to show that you'd be a great mother!"</p><p>"M-M-M-Mother...?!" Hinata started to glow in a new shade of red before passing out on Shino, the blonde shinobi panicked and yelled "I thought we're over with the fainting, dattebayo!!!"</p><p>"Well, I guess that's our que to leave" Shikamaru said, trying to avoid any more of a mess, "Come on"</p><p>"Right" Ino and Choji way too eagerly obeyed as they followed their lazy friend.</p><p>"I'm gonna take her back to her home" Shino said, Naruto nodded and said "I'm coming with-"</p><p>"Hey, Naruto" Kiba cut him off "Can I talk with you? Alone?"</p><p>"O-Oh, um... Sure, I guess" The blonde hesitantly nodded.</p><p>- - - - -</p><p>The two hyperactive shinobi sat on top of the hospital roof, silently watching as the sun closed in to the horizon line.</p><p>Naruto could only wonder what's up.</p><p>"Listen, Naruto" Kiba said "Hinata... She won't always be with you"</p><p>The wind blew over the two as they looked out into the horizon.</p><p>"The moment you had that arm... Hinata no longer <em>had</em> to stay around" He said "But now... It's the matter now of a 'can' than a 'have'. You have to understand, because from now on... Team 8's back on full commission, and our missions... They last weeks, months! We don't want you to be too attached to her..."</p><p>A short moment of silence fell upon them.</p><p>"Why are you guys so worried about me?"</p><p>The brunette looked at the blonde in surprise.</p><p>"I know what I had to give up just to have this limb" Naruto said, stretching out his hand and using it to block the setting sun, "I had to give up lots... Time with my friends are priceless, dattebayo. But I have to get this so I won't be a burden anymore. As long as I'm physically missing something, I won't be in my full potential... And I won't be able to experience some stuff to the fullest..."</p><p>The sun completely disappeared from the sky, "But I'm a shinobi like you and the others... And ninjas are those who endure, dattebayo" He said in a bitter-sweet tone, "Hinata made me remember that, before I completely turned my back on the operation..."</p><p>The blonde started talking from the heart.</p><p>"If she wants to go, then... Then she has to go" Naruto said as his eyes never left the moon "I won't stop her... Besides... Who am I to her for me to tell her what to do?"</p><p>A short moment of silence.</p><p>Kiba then asked "What about you? Who is she to you?"</p><p>Another short silence.</p><p>"I don't know" The Uzumaki confessed, making the brunette look at him in surprise "You don't?!"</p><p>"Nope" Naruto casually said "But I'm pretty sure I'd do anything Hinata asks or tells me to do. I'd count all the grains of sand in Suna in a winter gear during a summer's day with no clones, I don't care, dattebayo"</p><p>"She won't ask for something <em>that </em>crazy" Kiba chuckled "The craziest thing you could do that she'd appreciate is jump into an active volcano to pluck a rare flower so that she could press it"</p><p>The cool night's breeze blew over the two rowdy teens.</p><p>"What does it look like?"</p><p>"Huh?" Kiba raised a brow, Naruto turned to look at him and rephrased his question, "The flower. What does it look like?"</p><p>Loud laughter echoed across the hospital's roof, threatening to wake up patients of all ages.</p><p>Naruto suddenly felt a light punch on his shoulder before Kiba sat up, controlling his laughter.</p><p>"Dude, you're crazy" The brunette laughed out "The temperature's getting to your head. Come on, or else you'd be in trouble with the nurse"</p><p>"Oh crap! Curfew!" The blonde cursed before jumping up to his feet.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>_____</p><p>I've been having nightmares and easily been crying for more than two weeks straight now. I couldn't get enough sleep and nothing's catching my attention. Is that normal?</p><p>Also, new cover! Oh wait, hahaha, not here on AO3, though</p><p>-OrenjiRabenda</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>: Change :</p><p>: To make (something) different than (it) was before.</p><p>_____</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><em>"That day... Is nearing" </em>Hiashi thought as he blew on his hot tea, <em>"We must act fast"</em></p><p>Three knocks on the door was heard, Hiashi closed his map, "Come in"</p><p>"Father" Hinata said as she entered his office, bowing before him. Hiashi gestured for her to sit on the cushion in front of him, she nodded and asked "You called for me, father?"</p><p>"Indeed" Hiashi confirmed.</p><p>There was a long pause, an intimidating silence for Hinata. For her father to call her, it must be important.</p><p>"Hinata" The brunette finally spoke up, the teen looked up and asked "Y-Yes?"</p><p>"I must explain to you... You have the right to know. A long time ago..."</p><p>Hiashi explained.</p><p>Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing.</p><p>Her mouth fell agape.</p><p>Her eyes were wide and watery.</p><p>As Hiashi finished, he searched for answers in his beloved daughter's eyes.</p><p>"Hinata..."</p><p>"I... I understand, father"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>The chirps were chirping merrily.</p><p>The morning dew on a window rolled down slowly, hopping on a leaf.</p><p>The sun was beautifully shining over Konohagakure.</p><p>"Good morning!"</p><p>Naruto yelled as he sat up from his bed, a bright grin adorning his face.</p><p>"..."</p><p>The smile disappeared as he was met with the same old apartment.</p><p>"Ramen..." He muttered.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"Eh?"</p><p>Naruto's mouth fell agape as he turned around the corner.</p><p>In the distance, he could see a whole battalion of shinobi marching out of the Hyūga Compound. They all seemed to have been carrying bags and some even carried boxes of what looked to be filled with scrolls.</p><p>Around the corners were Hyūgas marching to a certain beat, perhaps acting as the guards for the travel waiting upon them, some even carrying flags with their clan's crest proudly printed upon it.</p><p>"H... Hey! Hey, old man!" Naruto called out as he ran over to one of the shinobi.</p><p>The black haired man turned and greeted Naruto, and much to the blonde's surprise, the man didn't wear his hitai ate, and so did the rest of the people, only some bandanas and wraps.</p><p>"What's going on here?" Naruto asked as he worriedly looked at the bags, the man said "The Hyūga Clan's moving, Naruto-san"</p><p>"The Hyūga Clan's moving?!?!" The blonde repeated in surprise, another Hyūga passed them with a tisk as he said "Obviously, genius"</p><p>"But why?" The Uzumaki asked, the Hyūga sighed and said "Unfortunately, only the elders, head, and Hinata-sama knows the exact reason. All we know is that the Hyūga clan is at risk by staying, something about a decree made?"</p><p>
  <em>"Hinata...!"</em>
</p><p>Naruto frowned, he jumped up the compound's wall and ran to the front of the clansmen.</p><p>He could see flags of the Hyūga raised proudly in the air, and on the other side of the wall, there was no more signs of activity. It was obvious enough for him to realize that everyone indeed was leaving their precious compound.</p><p>In the very front of the crowd, he could spot two brightly colored figures contrasting from the dull and neutral colored garbs the rest of the clan was wearing.</p><p>He stopped as he got a good distance ahead of the clan, and there, his eyes glued to another pair of eyes.</p><p>His ears cancelled out the bustling noise of chattering from the civilians witnessing the march, chirping of the birds, and even the marching of the Hyūga guards.</p><p>At the corner of his eye, he could see Hiashi, with Hanabi to his left wearing a yellow kimono with red accents of firey looking Hyūga clan signs with a big pink flower on her hair, and old Hyūga people following them.</p><p>But his eyes stared at one person only.</p><p>To Hiashi's right, there she was. Hinata.</p><p>Hinata's kimono looked much more expensive than Hanabi's, it was almost royal looking by the shade of purple she was wearing with silvery white undestinguishable patterns and a purplish obi with a small Hyūga clan sign shaped pin holding it in the middle.</p><p>He could tell mesh armor was beneath her regal garb since he could see part of it by her ankles and by her torso, indicating she is still ready to fight any moment.</p><p>Her hair, instead of its usual cascade look, was held up in a large traditional bun held in place by pearly beads and a stick with a Hyūga clan sign pendant on the tip.</p><p>She looked like a princess, overall.</p><p><em>"Alright. It's a joke, dattebayo" </em>Naruto thought, grasping what little hope he could make out of the situation, <em>"No way are they gonna travel in fancy clothes, dattebayo!"</em></p><p>"Hinata..." Naruto muttered as the distance between them were closing.</p><p>Hinata looked up and blushed, taking a deep breath and out, she nodded to herself. She was mentally preparing for this! <em>"This is it!"</em></p><p>"What's going on here, dattebayo?!" Naruto asked as he crossed his arms, Hinata, along with the rest of her clan, stopped.</p><p>"U-Um... You see, Naruto-kun..." Hinata bit her lip, "We can't stay here anymore. N-Not anymore..."</p><p>"Why?" Naruto asked as he looked in her eyes, searching for answers, he could tell she was struggling, that she was asking for forgiveness, as if she was begging for it yet left unsaid, but he could also see that she was very giddy and happy about this too, which he couldn't understand why, <em>"They really are leaving, dattebayo!"</em></p><p>He could see from the corner of his eye Hanabi shifting from one foot to another, struggling to keep her composure.</p><p>Hinata looked away from him, and said "I-It's just that... I-I can't tell you!"</p><p>"Why? You could tell me anything, dattebayo!" The blonde almost pleaded for an answer, the bluenette suddenly looked back at him with reddish cheeks and teary eyes "If I tell you, y-you wouldn't let us leave!"</p><p>Hanabi froze.</p><p>Hiashi nodded, but hid it from everyone.</p><p>Naruto's eyes widen, he then threw an arm down as he yelled "Then I couldn't possibly let you leave now that I know that I wouldn't if I knew why, dattebayo!"</p><p>"A-Ah!" Hinata's hands flew to her mouth, she immediately bowed to Hiashi as she hurriedly say "Please excuse me!"</p><p>And with that, she sprinted away.</p><p>"Hey, wait! Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he ran after her.</p><p>"Well... I guess it's time that..." Hiashi faced his clan "We bid our goodbyes to our acquaintances throughout the village"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he barged in the hospital hallway through the window, Sakura looked up from the clipboard and asked "What is it this time?"</p><p>Naruto looked around and asked "Have you seen Hinata? I need to stop her, dattebayo!"</p><p>Sakura sighed as she shook her head, "They're really going for it, huh? Shanaroyo..." she muttered to herself, she rolled her eyes and said "No, Naruto. But you have to let them be, there has to be a good reason why they're leaving"</p><p>"No way! Not again! Never, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled as he formed a hand sign before puffing into a smoke.</p><p>"I knew it... Shadow clones are searching" Sakura said to herself, she looked out the window and into the sky, <em>"Good luck to you, then, Hinata"</em></p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Naruto ran around the park searching for Hinata.</p><p>He spotted Shikamaru laying on a tree branch, "Hey, Shika-!"</p><p>"She's with Kiba and Shino at ground 33..." Shikamaru said, knowing exactly what was going on.</p><p>The clone nodded and dispersed.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"Hinata!!!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards the training grounds, where team 8 indeed was.</p><p>"Go away, Naruto!" Kiba growled "We're trying to say our goodbyes to Hinata!"</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Behold!" Kiba yelled as he pulled out a weird looking whistle, Shino then said "As our final act as villagemates and fellow Konoha shinobi to you, we present to you..."</p><p>"The Inuzuka clan's traditional farewell horn!" Kiba claimed, "Well, it's usually for when a clan member dies, but..."</p><p>Naruto looked at it and said "Looks like a wonky whistle to me" "It's not!" The brunette barked.</p><p>Hinata took in a deep breath and said "A-Alright, I'm ready to hear it..."</p><p>"Prepare your ears, 'cause it's really gonna ring" Kiba took in a deep breath and blew in the whistle with all his might.</p><p>Naruto, Shino, and Hinata closed their ears with their hands, only to hear nothing but air from the whistle.</p><p>Hinata then shyly pointed at it, "I-I think it's, um..."</p><p>Suddenly, howls from all around the village echoed, dogs kept on howling as Kiba blew.</p><p>Naruto was amazed, it really was an Inuzuka horn!</p><p><em>"Now's my chance!" </em>Hinata thought "I-I really have to go now, bye!"</p><p>And with that, she ran away.</p><p>Naruto snapped out of his amazement and once again ran after her, "Hinata!!!"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Near the gates, the Hyūga clan regrouped.</p><p>"Is everything ready?" Hiashi asked, Kō nodded and said "Yes, Hiashi-sama, all we have to wait for now is for Hinata-sama to arrive"</p><p>"F-Father!" Hinata yelled as she flickered beside him, "We have to go, now!"</p><p>"Right" Hiashi nodded, Hanabi smirked and yelled "Good bye, Konoha!"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>Naruto suddenly appeared in front of them, his arms spread wide and his eyebrows furrowed low, "I'm not letting you guys leave, dattebayo!"</p><p>"Naruto-kun, please!" Hinata pleaded "We have to leave!"</p><p>"Where to?" Naruto asked, Hinata bit her lip, she looked up at the rising moon and said "Hidden Cloud, okay?"</p><p>"Why? I keep asking, why, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled, Hinata almost snapped as she retorted back "It's too dangerous here for us!"</p><p>"Is it still because of me?" The blonde asked "Because I'll have you guys know, Killer Bee is there and he causes more of a ruckus than I do, dattebayo! And there are rumors going around about deadly weaponry hiding there, dattebayo!"</p><p>"N-No!" Hinata's hand flew to her chest as she said "It's not you, it's me!"</p><p><em>"What am I witnessing right now?" </em>Hanabi thought <em>"Some sort of break up scene?"</em></p><p>"Then..." Naruto clenched his jacket's chest and said "I said it before and I'll say it again. I'll protect you, no matter what, dattebayo! You're not alone, Hinata! I'm here, dattebayo!"</p><p>Hinata felt very guilty as her heart clenched tightly in her chest, "N-Naruto-kun"</p><p><em>"Alright, this has gone on long enough" </em>Hiashi thought, he then said "We have to go now so that everything falls into place as planned, Hinata"</p><p>"R-Right..." Hinata said, that glint of happiness back in her eyes.</p><p>Naruto was taken aback, but no, he won't let Hinata leave him again.</p><p>"Then..." He said "I'm coming with you! I'll lead the way!"</p><p>"N-Naruto-kun, wait!" Hinata yelled.</p><p>Naruto turned and took a big step forward, and BOOM!</p><p>Everything turned blue.</p><p>A giant paint bomb set off below Naruto, turning him completely blue.</p><p>"Eh?" Naruto was confused as he froze in place.</p><p>Suddenly, he heard stiffled laughter, his heart flew when he heard it.</p><p>"H-He... He a-actually-" Hinata struggled to say in between suppressed laughter as she hid her wide smile behind her hand, "He actually fell for it!"</p><p>Hinata laughed completely as she tried steadying herself by clutching her knees.</p><p>Naruto wiped his face and turned to the clan before he yelled "What the hell, Hinata?!?!"</p><p>He suddenly froze, in the Hyugas' hands held balloons filled with paint, their eyes flowing with chakra watching his every move except for Hinata who was trying to regain her composure.</p><p>It seemed like what's in their bags weren't belongings afterall.</p><p>Hiashi and Hanabi were smirking, along with some of the clan members who weren't grinning.</p><p>"Ten years ago" Hiashi started "You have vandalized our beautiful compound as a petty prank"</p><p>Naruto gulped.</p><p>"Now... It's time to get you back, Uzumaki Naruto!" Hiashi yelled.</p><p>And as if on que, paint balloons were thrown his way, Naruto screamed and tried dodging, but with their Byakugans flaring, he was failing miserably.</p><p>The laughter of the Hyūga clan and Naruto echoed through the village.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"I'm really sorry..." Hinata said with a hint of laughter. Naruto rolled his eyes playfully and said "You were all in on it, dattebayo"</p><p>The two sat peacefully on top of the Namikaze Minato carving.</p><p>Hinata was wearing a simple, white, knee length dress with her usual sandals while Naruto had on black shinobi pants and a white shirt with some paint stains with his paint covered sandals.</p><p>"How? You guys pulled the best prank ever, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled with a huge grin, Hinata giggled "It wasn't easy, actually. We had to make it believable. We had Hokage-sama and the rest of the village play along. We had to separate at one point so that we can lead you to the gates. We had the Inuzuka clan help us regroup at the gates. And also the dry cleaners, gosh, they're upset with what we did to Hanabi's and my kimonos"</p><p>"I always knew the Hyūga is cool" Naruto let out an airy laugh.</p><p>There was a peaceful moment of silence.</p><p>"My clan really likes you, Naruto-kun" Hinata said, the blonde was confused "Eh?"</p><p>"You said you'll come with us... And you tried so hard to keep us from leaving" Hinata said "My father really liked what you did. So he said... The Hyūga will be your most loyal ally from now on"</p><p>"Really, dattebayo?!" "Yes..."</p><p>"Woohoo!!!" Naruto cheered as he jumped up to his feet "That's it, then! Let's go grab some ramen, Hinata!"</p><p>"O-Okay!" Hinata smiled.</p><p>Naruto suddenly picked Hinata up in his arms and jumped off the Hokage Monument.</p><p>It was as if time slowed down as their figures was in front of the moon.</p><p>Naruto had a wide grin and Hinata had red cheeks.</p><p>
  <em>"Naruto. Thank you. You kept true to your words and you have truly changed the Hyūga"</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh wow... Hiashi really warmed up to Naruto, huh? Maybe he'd even let him... date his daughter WINK WINK</p><p>-OrenjiRabenda</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>: soul :</p><p>: a person's deeply felt moral and emotional nature</p><p>_____</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Naruto sat on the edge of his bed, looking at the door expectantly.</p><p><em>"Where's Hinata?" </em>He thought <em>"She should've been here by now"</em></p><p>He patted his shirt to remove the wrinkles when he heard the doorknob jiggling.</p><p>"What took you- Sakura-chan?" Naruto was surprised, Sakura gave him an annoyed look and asked "What? Not happy to see me? And isn't your check up done by now?"</p><p>"It's not that" Naruto awkwardly laughed "I just thought that Hinata should have been here by now... Just like my other check-ups, dattebayo"</p><p>"Huh? Hinata?" Sakura asked "Haven't you heard? She's leaving for a mission later at six"</p><p>"B-But..." The blonde fell silent.</p><p>Hinata's leaving and she forgot to tell Naruto?</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Hinata had the brightest smile on her face as she ran her finger across a kunai blade, her eyes reflecting it as the tip pricked her finger and blood run down the shiny blade.</p><p>Shoving weaponry into her holster and hiding melee into different parts of her mission gear.</p><p>Zip. Clip. Snap. She heard different parts of her gear sound as she put it on.</p><p>She hung her backpack straps on her shoulders and her hitai ate on her neck, tapped her tapped her toes to the floor as to make sure her sandals were secured, and pulled her hair out of her jacket and hitai ate, dark blue falling to curtain her back.</p><p>The Hyūga reached to open her door, only to stop in front of a full body mirror.</p><p><em>"Wow" </em>She thought as she looked at her reflection <em>"It's been a while..."</em></p><p>Hinata got used to wearing kimonos, that purple sweater and shorts, and the olive green vest with the Hyūga crest on her chest. Her first time again to wear her mission gear for a long period of time.</p><p>And last time she fought, she was wearing a flak jacket, long sleeves, and pants.</p><p>She felt nostalgia hit her, seeing her old self in front of her.</p><p>She noticed her hair got longer and that she got... Larger, in the chest area.</p><p>But the rest? She was happy to see she was still her old self.</p><p>She remembered the blood stained and torn version of this jacket. Heck, she even recalled it being red and black along with her skin and hair bathed in blood after a bloodshed she had caused during a mission with Shikamaru once. With her eyes being the only white that can be seen, in contrast with everything else.</p><p>Hinata's just surprised that it was still whole.</p><p>Anyway...</p><p>Hinata smiled brightly and nodded, turning her back to the mirror, her hair whipping the wall.</p><p>And as if she had done it before, Hinata swiftly opened her window and jumped out, closing it on her way out.</p><p>Every step she took had a small bounce to it, and she was gleaming with happiness, excitement.</p><p><em>"It's been so long since our last mission as a team!" </em>Hinata thought as she felt herself blush <em>"And it's been a while since my last mission too"</em></p><p>The large gates of the Hyūga compound opened for her with bows and wishes of good luck from the guards.</p><p>Hinata, feeling overwhelmed with energy, started to pick up pace and jogged towards the main gates of Konoha.</p><p>Kiba took in a deep breath and out, "Alright, Akamaru! Time to show the rest of the world what we've become!"</p><p>The large dog barked in agreement.</p><p>"Ah, Hinata! You're early!" Kiba said in surprise as he turned to her, he then looked up and looked at the sun's position, "Our meeting time's still in thirty minutes"</p><p>"I could say the same to you three" Hinata said as she looked at her teammates "Good morning, Kiba-kun, Akamaru, and Shino-kun"</p><p>"Shino?!?! How long were you here?!" "I was here long before you, Kiba... I am quite surprised that you just noticed me now. I'm always forgotten..."</p><p>"Anyway" Hinata said as she joined her hands together "Let's go?"</p><p>"Alright!" The Inuzuka practically howled in anticipation "Let's go, Team 8!"</p><p>Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru all started walking, only to come to a stop as they noticed that the bluenette didn't follow suit.</p><p>"Hinata?" Shino called out.</p><p>Hinata flinched and said "O-Oh, yeah. Sorry, I just..."</p><p>She looked down and bit her lip, her fists gripping her bag straps tightly.</p><p>Kiba's eyebrows furrowed in worry. She seemed so elated earlier, how come she suddenly seemed like she was stalling?</p><p>Shino figured this would happen. That feeling of first time jitters. He figured that, out of all of Team 8, Hinata was the most likely to become nervous to be back on the field. In fact, he was actually surprised she didn't stop from being a kunoichi after the war and become heiress at the Hyūga instead.</p><p>"Hinata! Wait!"</p><p>All four of them faced the direction of the voice.</p><p>Hinata's cheeks turned pink as her smile reappeared, "Na-Naruto-kun!"</p><p>And there he was, the said blonde ran towards the team with a hurried expression.</p><p>"Hey..." Naruto said with an almost awkward smile as he stopped in front of her at arm's reach, Hinata turned shy and said back "Hi..."</p><p>"You guys came early, dattebayo..."</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>They both looked down as their smiles disappeared, both their eyes deciding to focus at that stray pebble in between of them. That stray pebble that <em>separated </em>them.</p><p>Shino and Kiba both looked at each other with raised brows. They felt the thickness of the air, and that uneasiness of not being able to talk, not knowing what to say, radiating from the two of Konoha's most quirky.</p><p>Naruto suddenly shook his head, taking a step forward, over that pebble and passed, stopping with a finger length distance.</p><p>"Hinata... I-" He was cut off when she looked up, their eyes meeting.</p><p>He saw in her eyes that she'll miss him.</p><p>She saw in his eyes that he doesn't want her to go.</p><p>
  <em>"But I have to"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then come back as soon as possible"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I will"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Be careful"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I promise"</em>
</p><p>Hinata gave him one of the most sincere and serene smiles he had ever seen.</p><p>She took a step back.</p><p>He resisted the urge to reach out.</p><p>And then another.</p><p>He remained glued to his spot.</p><p>And then another.</p><p>Naruto looked at Hinata's eyes with the most troubled look.</p><p>Something tells him not to let her go. As if something bad were to happen. Or-</p><p>"Good bye, Naruto-kun" She chirped out with a very happy smile, turning on her heel and joining Shino and Kiba, with her in between.</p><p>They all nodded at each other. Taking one big step, and they were out of the village walls.</p><p>Naruto stood still as he watched them go. Kiba was wildly doing gestures of what he was going to do to their enemies. Shino was pointing out flaws in Kiba's plan. And Hinata...</p><p>She was doing fine without him.</p><p>She looked very happy and excited.</p><p>And somehow. Naruto wanted to reciprocate her smile. But he couldn't.</p><p>One week, travel.</p><p>Two weeks, doing the mission.</p><p>One week, travel back.</p><p>That's almost a month.</p><p>A month apart. A month separated.</p><p>Team 8 already started to travel by the tree lines.</p><p>Team 8 were out of his sight.</p><p>Hinata's already out of his reach.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>: missing :</p><p>: (something) can not be found</p><p>_____</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"WHAT?!"</p><p>A hand slapped on Sakura's mouth as Kakashi panicked on his seat.</p><p>"Please keep it down" Shizune pleaded, but the pinkette harshly peeled off her mouth before she yelled in a whispered voice "Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, and Shino are missing! Four masters of their arts! How do you expect me <em>not </em>to not keep it down?!"</p><p>"There's nothing we can do" The Hokage sighed "Except to form a team to find those trackers"</p><p>"Naruto needs to know about this..." The pinkette croaked out "The poor guy's been waiting day and night for three days now thinking the team's decided to just walk"</p><p>"We can't" Kakashi denied "There's still no traces of the Kyūbi other than from his seal. He is brash and irresponsible, and this is a very specialized tracking team that's gone missing. He might end up dead without the Kyūbi, I'm sorry"</p><p>"He at least has to know!" Sakura argued, only to be turned down again, "If he knows, there's no stopping him!"</p><p>Shizune looked down sadly, letting the ex pupil and sensei argue.</p><p>Wether way, no matter who wins the argument, she has no say in the situation. And knowing Kakashi, he's not changing his mind.</p><p>Sakura's shoulders slumped in defeat, "... Fine. At least let me join the search squad"</p><p>"Why else would I call you?"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"Good morning, Naruto-senpai!"</p><p>"Good morning, Uzumaki-sama!!"</p><p>"Have a great day, Naruto!"</p><p>Naruto grinned and simply waved at all the friendly villagers as he walked.</p><p>The sun just risen, and the moist morning dew were still present on each villager's glass window panes. The birds were humming to a lovely tune along with the morning bustle of the people of Konoha preparing for the day.</p><p>A mother with a basket hanging from her arm passed Naruto and kindly offered him an apple, along with her child giving him a lovely little flower, of which he both gladly accepted.</p><p>No minute passed that no body greeted the young hero, of which he only waved, smiled, or nodded at, not halting on his walk.</p><p>Bright blue eyes sparkled in hope and wonder as he turned the corner, finally seeing where opted to go.</p><p>"Izumo! Kotetsu!!!"</p><p>The two guards looked up from their posts and sweat dropped, Kotetsu scratched the side of his cheek and asked "Back again, Naruto?"</p><p>"Don't worry, I won't be here all day like the other days" Naruto said in a defeated voice "As much as I don't want to miss my friends' return, I still have Hokage training with Kakashi-sensei and Jònin lessons with Iruka-sensei"</p><p>"How about eating? Ichiraku's open, you know" Izumo teased.</p><p>"I got that covered! BEHOLD!!" The Genin cheered, raising a single apple, "My breakfast, lunch, and dinner, dattebayo!!!"</p><p>"What?!" "Sacrifices has to be made-ttebayo" He said as he dramatically clutched the apple to his chest.</p><p>Then he suddenly reverted back to his childish persona and said "Besides, Hinata and I will eat all the ramen we can when she comes back! Basically, we're gonna empty Ichiraku's! She has no choice but to do so, payback for leaving without telling, hehe"</p><p>The two guards laughed at what he said. It's the dainty, princess-like, kunoichi he was talking about, just how much does he expect her to eat? They bet she couldn't even finish a medium bowl on her own.</p><p>"Holy shi- mmph!!!"</p><p>The three quickly turned around, looking at the empty street.</p><p>"What was that?" Kotetsu asked as he scratched the back of his head.</p><p>Sakura covered Ino's mouth as she, Shikamaru, Sai, Choji, and Lee hid behind a wall.</p><p>"Did they hear?" Lee asked nervously, Ino shoved off Sakura and tisked, Shikamaru sighed and said "I won't be surprised if they did"</p><p>"Go check, go check" Sakura insisted, the green clad shinobi nodded with a thumbs up.</p><p>Tip toeing to the corner, careful not to make any noise, Lee slowly peeked the top half of his head, "G-GAH!! NARUTO-KUN! M-My friend, what are you doing here?"</p><p>The rest gasped, jumping out into the open to make them less suspicious as Naruto raised a brow at them, "Uhm... Just waiting for Team 8 to pass the time. Is... everything okay, guys?"</p><p>"Of course!" Ino said in the most obvious lying voice "Why wouldn't everything be alright?"</p><p>"Well, Sakura-chan, you don't go to missions lately since you already have a job at the hospital" Naruto pointed out "Shikamaru, you are also busy preparing to be my future advisor, Ino and Sai, you both are working at the flower shop full time for a month since you two just got off a crazy mission, Choji, your mission to Kiri doesn't start until next week, dattebayo! Sorry, bushy brows, I don't think you've been doing anything different lately"</p><p>"I am a consistent soldier of the spring time of youth!" Lee proudly claimed.</p><p>The Uzumaki gave them, mainly Shikamaru, prying eyes as he raised a brow, "So..? You've got bags on when all of you should be doing something else. Mind telling me?"</p><p><em>"Shit... He's training, doing Kakashi's work... Of course he knows all of our schedules by now!" </em>Shikamaru thought as he fought off a frown <em>"And he's becoming more observant, too... Not only that, he now has this authorative aura to him... </em><em>Mendokusē</em><em>"</em></p><p><em>"Since when was Ino a terrible liar?!" </em>Sakura thought as she faked a smile, clenching her gloved fist hard, <em>"It's her fault we got caught!"</em></p><p><em>"I blame forehead, she said Naruto won't come until his lessons were done!" </em>Ino thought, mirroring Sakura, <em>"She gave us false info!"</em></p><p><em>"Calm down, Choji" </em>Choji thought as his stomach churned <em>"Something about the way Naruto now reminds me of Raikage-sama... It's just Naruto! No need to puke out all your breakfast out of nervousness"</em></p><p>
  <em>"I've been caught! I shall do one thousand laps around the village on one hand each!"</em>
</p><p>"Oh! Are you guys in some sort of a super secret emergency mission?!" Naruto asked out of the blue, too excited, "So cool!!! It must be super emergency like that the moment the mission arrived, you all immediately just have to go, dattebayo!"</p><p><em>"He got it right" </em>They all deadpanned.</p><p>Seeing no point in lying about it, Shikamaru sighed and said "Yep, you caught us. It's a top secret mission, only us should know about it"</p><p>"Anyway, we really have to get going now, we're in a massive hurry" Sakura nervously said "See'ya, Naruto!"</p><p>"Yeah! Bye!" Ino nodded, grabbing Shikamaru and running off with him to leave the village, quickly followed by the rest.</p><p>"Good luck, guys!!!" Naruto yelled with a grin as he waved them off.</p><p>As the team jumped into the tree lines, the blonde's grin faded, turning into a suspicious look, as if glaring at his friends.</p><p>Izumo and Kotetsu looked at each other nervously.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>The team off six all let out a breath that they didn't know they were holding as soon as they got a safe distance away.</p><p>"Damn, Naruto's got a Hokage face, huh?" Ino chuckled, Shikamaru's eyes sharpened as he said "We'll be getting that hell of a lot way too soon if he figures out Team 8's MIA. So we gotta finish this up before he does"</p><p>"Right!"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Panting.</p><p>Running.</p><p>"Hinata!!! Shino!!! Akamaru!!!"</p><p>Kiba frantically looked around, his dirty figure standing in the middle of an abandoned village.</p><p>With a tisk, he continued to run, "Hinata?! Shino! Akamaru!!! I'll find you guys, I swear!!! Shit..."</p><p>His eyes shrunk back in fear as he saw the sun beginning to set, the sound of laughter taunting him, echoing through the woods.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Naruto's eyes were heavily squinted, his stare directed into his former sensei.</p><p>No, Kakashi's not gonna crack! Kakashi's not gonna crack!</p><p>"Where are they, Kakashi-sensei" Naruto asked-, no - demanded, his voice uncharacteristically low and gruff, which caught the Hokage by surprise.</p><p>Kakashi's a very experienced shinobi, he had been through thick and thin alone and lived to tell the tale. This wasn't his first interrogation, in fact, he escaped Morino Ibiki's and Mitarashi Anko's interrogation once! No injuries, whatsoever! And he got to keep the info!</p><p>Well... It's because he was late, so the two got bored and left - But it counts!</p><p>But there's something unsettling about Naruto, the usually happy-go-lucky, energetic, cupcakes-and-rainbows guy that he watched grow eversince the boy's snot-nosed, suddenly glare down at him with his deadly blue eyes, arms crossed, and eyebrows creased.</p><p>Maybe it was because he actually knows how strong the guy is. Or it was Tonton's fart that left him all woozy. Who knows.</p><p>He tried to keep up a calm facade, but he can't help but gulp.</p><p>"Kakashi-sensei..."</p><p>"Fine, fine!!!" Kakashi groaned as he lifted his arms up in defence "Team 8's been missing for the past week, that's why your friends really left, alright?!"</p><p>"WHAT?!"</p><p>"Oh come on, Naruto," He sighed "You should'a prepared for news when you interrogate"</p><p>"What do you mean 'missing'?! The others left five days ago, and you didn't tell me?!" Naruto snapped as he slammed his palms down to the desk, sending the papers flying all over the room, "I thought you were keeping my stash of instant ramen, but you were keeping somethin' else, dattebayo!!!"</p><p>"Rame- What would I ever want from your ramen?!" Kakashi threw back in a ridiculed voice, the blonde then yelled "Don't change the subject! Why didn't you tell me that Hinata's been missing?! Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru, too!"</p><p>"Because the mission's too personal" "And chasing after Sasuke isn't?!" The Uzumaki screamed "My friends are missing, sensei... I'm going to find her! Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru, too, dattebayo!"</p><p>And with that, the blonde marched off to the window, harshly opening it, threatening to shatter it. Kakashi sprung up from his seat, and in his authorative voice, he said "Naruto! You have no permission to leave! This will be offen-"</p><p>"I don't care!"</p><p>Everything fell silent for a moment, before Naruto perched on the windowsill with his eyes shadowed over by his hair, "I'm not losing anyone anymore, dattebayo"</p><p>And in a blink of an eye, he was gone.</p><p>"Hokage-sama! Should we stop him?!" An ANBU asked, appearing out of thin air. Kakashi simply lifted a hand to deny, "No... He's simply not living a comrade, that's it"</p><p>His eyes softened at the sight of the clouds covering the high sun, <em>"But it's not just comrade... Isn't it, Rin?"</em></p><p>
  <b>- - -</b>
</p><p>"Anything?" Sakura asked as she got out of an abandoned house, a mask covering her face, Shikamaru, also with a mask, shook his head and said "None. No one's been here for days, and I can guess it's because of this poisoned mist"</p><p>"There are no bodies" Ino said "We can assume they got the villagers to evacuate"</p><p>Choji walked towards the team, slowly shrinking down, along with Sai landing with his painted bird, the Akimichi then said "For sure, there was a fight. Lots of spirals, could be from Rotation, Fang over Fang, Insect Jar, or all"</p><p>Shikamaru groaned as he shook his head, "I guess we're going blindly into the woods, then"</p><p>Suddenly, footsteps of what sounded to be an animal's echoed, heading their direction.</p><p>The group of ninjas quickly turned in fighting stances.</p><p>"Whoa! Easy! And just what are you guys doing here?!"</p><p>"KIBA?!?" Sakura gasped, Lee stood beside the brunette and smiled "Look who I found!"</p><p>"We thought you guys were missing!" Ino screamed, making Kiba jump back, "EH?! Missing?! How do you expect the great Kiba and his companions to go missin- Ohhh! I get it"</p><p>"Go on, spill" Shikamaru encouraged, the Inuzuka laughed and said "It's just one big misunderstanding. You see, we killed this bunch'a guys, a group of rogue nins, whose been on killing sprees lately. When they got here, bam! Team 8 ambush! So yeah, lots'a fightin' here and there. We decided to clean up the bodies here, so we stayed"</p><p>"Then how about the mist?" Sai asked, the brunette scratched his covered cheek and said "Well, we had the village evacuated for the ambush, yeah? So no one's been around to check on one of the scientist's experiments. So... We and some kids played hide and seek the other day, and luckily, we found out about it, we got the kids out, but not enough time to stop the mist"</p><p>"Then... You guys should of sent a messenger eagle or something!" Shikamaru groaned "Mendokusē"</p><p>"We did!! We-" Kiba stopped mid sentence before slapping his forehead, "Dammit... I knew we couldn't trust a messenger cat"</p><p>"Four days travel, Kiba! Four!" Ino yelled "All because of some freak accident?! We had to escape Naruto just to check out this one big mess!"</p><p>"Hey! It's not my fault you guys don't trust us!" Kiba retorted, making the blonde yell back "Fuck yeah you're the reason!"</p><p>"So, where's Shino and Hinata?" Choji asked, trying to figure out how to slip a potato chip through his mask without dying, Kiba turned his attention to him and said "Oh, Shino's keeping an eye on the villagers just two klicks away, and Hinata's helping the hunters scavenge for some meat while my bud and I check how's the mist clearing up"</p><p>"Amazing! I can't think of anything going wrong!" Lee laughed.</p><p>Jinx.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Hinata walked ahead of the group of armed men, her eyes carefully watching out for any edible meat the children could actually enjoy.</p><p>Suddenly-</p><p>"WE'RE SURROUNDED!" Hinata yelled as she quickly turned around, only to gasp as a man stood in front of her, his back facing her as he shielded her from the rest.</p><p>"What do you want from Hinata, you bastards?!" Naruto yelled as he slowly backed away with Hinata behind him, his clones all pointing kunais at the scavengers' necks.</p><p>"N-Naruto-kun! N-No! Don't-" "She's helping us to find-" "She's not helping you find anything with her Byakūgan, dattebayo!" The blonde growled viciously, "Now tell me where Kiba and Shino ar-!!"</p><p>"Naruto-kun, I'm not in danger!"</p><p>"Eh?" Naruto suddenly looked stupid as Hinata sighed and pressed a tenketsu point, dispersing all his clones, before reopening it.</p><p>She gracefully walked around him and crossed her arms with a cute little pout, "They're some villagers from the small village I helped save, I'm helping them find food"</p><p>"Oh" He stupidly said, he scratched the back of his apologetically as the men glared at him, "Oops, sorry, didn't know-ttebayo, hehehe... he..."</p><p>"J-Just why are you here, Naruto-kun?" The Hyūga asked, one of her eyebrows raised, Naruto was pretty sure that her face wasn't fit for an interrogator at all, but he still found himself fessing up.</p><p>"Kakashi-sensei said-" "Pardon, but-" A scavenger butted in "Our chief told us to come back as soon as possible"</p><p>"R-Right, forgive us" Hinata apologized "I'll use my Byakūgan to cut the search short"</p><p>And with that, she activated her Byakūgan, only to sigh, "You brought the rest of our friends along?"</p><p>"I-I followed them-ttebayo" Naruto said with a guilty laugh, making Hinata sigh and shake her head.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"So, mmm, you're telling us, ntump ntump, that you ran a four day long travel, ntyamp, in less than eight hours..." Choji said as he ate "To help?"</p><p>"Not to mention;" Sakura started in an angry scolding tone "Leaving without permission, arriving without warning, and threatened an innocent band of hunters! SHANARO!!!"</p><p>The group of ten were all sitting around a campfire, eating their rations, as they all chatted, already gone from the village as they already helped clear up the mist.</p><p>"And let me get this one thing clear" Ino said with a sly grin "You, Uzumaki Naruto, ran so fast and headed straight in to her, Hyūga Hinata's, location without a thought, when she's farther away than Kiba and Shino... You would've sensed them too through your Sage Mode"</p><p>"Hey! I was running on instinct, and instinct told me to keep goin'-ttebayo!" Naruto retorded back, pointing his chopsticks across the bonfire towards the other blonde, "A-And Hinata was on the move, so I couldn't let her escape!"</p><p>"What an ass" Kiba teased "Just say you wanted to see your girlfriend ASAP that you didn't bother paying her brothers a visit just to get to her"</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"Hold on..." Lee cut in, Sai looked at him and asked "What is it?"</p><p>Rock Lee rubbed his chin as he closed his eyes "I feel like we're forgetting something..."</p><p>They all suddenly felt the same thing, looking at each other as if to ask if the other knows.</p><p>"Shino" Shino said, Hinata smiled at him gently and said "W-We would never forget about you, Shino-kun..! B-But..."</p><p>"Yeah..." Naruto agreed, grabbing her shoulder, "But something <em>does </em>feel like missing, dattebayo..."</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"Hahhhhh..."</p><p>Tenten sighed, tapping a senbon on the windowsill as she watched the sun go down.</p><p>"Why didn't they let me come with?"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>_____</p><p>I literally rushed five chapters just 'cause I thought I had no more drafts left hahahaha</p><p>But hey, this one survived hahahaha</p><p>And yeah, now you know there already are five chapters ready to go hahahahaha</p><p>Anyway! Yyyyeah!</p><p>Posted this one 15 mins early since wifi's gonna be turned off later, so I'll beat mom to the punch hahahaha</p><p>-OrenjiRabenda</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Missing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>: missing :</p><p>: (something) can not be found</p><p>_____</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"WHAT?!"</p><p>A hand slapped on Sakura's mouth as Kakashi panicked on his seat.</p><p>"Please keep it down" Shizune pleaded, but the pinkette harshly peeled off her mouth before she yelled in a whispered voice "Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, and Shino are missing! Four masters of their arts! How do you expect me <em>not </em>to not keep it down?!"</p><p>"There's nothing we can do" The Hokage sighed "Except to form a team to find those trackers"</p><p>"Naruto needs to know about this..." The pinkette croaked out "The poor guy's been waiting day and night for three days now thinking the team's decided to just walk"</p><p>"We can't" Kakashi denied "There's still no traces of the Kyūbi other than from his seal. He is brash and irresponsible, and this is a very specialized tracking team that's gone missing. He might end up dead without the Kyūbi, I'm sorry"</p><p>"He at least has to know!" Sakura argued, only to be turned down again, "If he knows, there's no stopping him!"</p><p>Shizune looked down sadly, letting the ex pupil and sensei argue.</p><p>Wether way, no matter who wins the argument, she has no say in the situation. And knowing Kakashi, he's not changing his mind.</p><p>Sakura's shoulders slumped in defeat, "... Fine. At least let me join the search squad"</p><p>"Why else would I call you?"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"Good morning, Naruto-senpai!"</p><p>"Good morning, Uzumaki-sama!!"</p><p>"Have a great day, Naruto!"</p><p>Naruto grinned and simply waved at all the friendly villagers as he walked.</p><p>The sun just risen, and the moist morning dew were still present on each villager's glass window panes. The birds were humming to a lovely tune along with the morning bustle of the people of Konoha preparing for the day.</p><p>A mother with a basket hanging from her arm passed Naruto and kindly offered him an apple, along with her child giving him a lovely little flower, of which he both gladly accepted.</p><p>No minute passed that no body greeted the young hero, of which he only waved, smiled, or nodded at, not halting on his walk.</p><p>Bright blue eyes sparkled in hope and wonder as he turned the corner, finally seeing where opted to go.</p><p>"Izumo! Kotetsu!!!"</p><p>The two guards looked up from their posts and sweat dropped, Kotetsu scratched the side of his cheek and asked "Back again, Naruto?"</p><p>"Don't worry, I won't be here all day like the other days" Naruto said in a defeated voice "As much as I don't want to miss my friends' return, I still have Hokage training with Kakashi-sensei and Jònin lessons with Iruka-sensei"</p><p>"How about eating? Ichiraku's open, you know" Izumo teased.</p><p>"I got that covered! BEHOLD!!" The Genin cheered, raising a single apple, "My breakfast, lunch, and dinner, dattebayo!!!"</p><p>"What?!" "Sacrifices has to be made-ttebayo" He said as he dramatically clutched the apple to his chest.</p><p>Then he suddenly reverted back to his childish persona and said "Besides, Hinata and I will eat all the ramen we can when she comes back! Basically, we're gonna empty Ichiraku's! She has no choice but to do so, payback for leaving without telling, hehe"</p><p>The two guards laughed at what he said. It's the dainty, princess-like, kunoichi he was talking about, just how much does he expect her to eat? They bet she couldn't even finish a medium bowl on her own.</p><p>"Holy shi- mmph!!!"</p><p>The three quickly turned around, looking at the empty street.</p><p>"What was that?" Kotetsu asked as he scratched the back of his head.</p><p>Sakura covered Ino's mouth as she, Shikamaru, Sai, Choji, and Lee hid behind a wall.</p><p>"Did they hear?" Lee asked nervously, Ino shoved off Sakura and tisked, Shikamaru sighed and said "I won't be surprised if they did"</p><p>"Go check, go check" Sakura insisted, the green clad shinobi nodded with a thumbs up.</p><p>Tip toeing to the corner, careful not to make any noise, Lee slowly peeked the top half of his head, "G-GAH!! NARUTO-KUN! M-My friend, what are you doing here?"</p><p>The rest gasped, jumping out into the open to make them less suspicious as Naruto raised a brow at them, "Uhm... Just waiting for Team 8 to pass the time. Is... everything okay, guys?"</p><p>"Of course!" Ino said in the most obvious lying voice "Why wouldn't everything be alright?"</p><p>"Well, Sakura-chan, you don't go to missions lately since you already have a job at the hospital" Naruto pointed out "Shikamaru, you are also busy preparing to be my future advisor, Ino and Sai, you both are working at the flower shop full time for a month since you two just got off a crazy mission, Choji, your mission to Kiri doesn't start until next week, dattebayo! Sorry, bushy brows, I don't think you've been doing anything different lately"</p><p>"I am a consistent soldier of the spring time of youth!" Lee proudly claimed.</p><p>The Uzumaki gave them, mainly Shikamaru, prying eyes as he raised a brow, "So..? You've got bags on when all of you should be doing something else. Mind telling me?"</p><p><em>"Shit... He's training, doing Kakashi's work... Of course he knows all of our schedules by now!" </em>Shikamaru thought as he fought off a frown <em>"And he's becoming more observant, too... Not only that, he now has this authorative aura to him... </em><em>Mendokusē</em><em>"</em></p><p><em>"Since when was Ino a terrible liar?!" </em>Sakura thought as she faked a smile, clenching her gloved fist hard, <em>"It's her fault we got caught!"</em></p><p><em>"I blame forehead, she said Naruto won't come until his lessons were done!" </em>Ino thought, mirroring Sakura, <em>"She gave us false info!"</em></p><p><em>"Calm down, Choji" </em>Choji thought as his stomach churned <em>"Something about the way Naruto now reminds me of Raikage-sama... It's just Naruto! No need to puke out all your breakfast out of nervousness"</em></p><p>
  <em>"I've been caught! I shall do one thousand laps around the village on one hand each!"</em>
</p><p>"Oh! Are you guys in some sort of a super secret emergency mission?!" Naruto asked out of the blue, too excited, "So cool!!! It must be super emergency like that the moment the mission arrived, you all immediately just have to go, dattebayo!"</p><p><em>"He got it right" </em>They all deadpanned.</p><p>Seeing no point in lying about it, Shikamaru sighed and said "Yep, you caught us. It's a top secret mission, only us should know about it"</p><p>"Anyway, we really have to get going now, we're in a massive hurry" Sakura nervously said "See'ya, Naruto!"</p><p>"Yeah! Bye!" Ino nodded, grabbing Shikamaru and running off with him to leave the village, quickly followed by the rest.</p><p>"Good luck, guys!!!" Naruto yelled with a grin as he waved them off.</p><p>As the team jumped into the tree lines, the blonde's grin faded, turning into a suspicious look, as if glaring at his friends.</p><p>Izumo and Kotetsu looked at each other nervously.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>The team off six all let out a breath that they didn't know they were holding as soon as they got a safe distance away.</p><p>"Damn, Naruto's got a Hokage face, huh?" Ino chuckled, Shikamaru's eyes sharpened as he said "We'll be getting that hell of a lot way too soon if he figures out Team 8's MIA. So we gotta finish this up before he does"</p><p>"Right!"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Panting.</p><p>Running.</p><p>"Hinata!!! Shino!!! Akamaru!!!"</p><p>Kiba frantically looked around, his dirty figure standing in the middle of an abandoned village.</p><p>With a tisk, he continued to run, "Hinata?! Shino! Akamaru!!! I'll find you guys, I swear!!! Shit..."</p><p>His eyes shrunk back in fear as he saw the sun beginning to set, the sound of laughter taunting him, echoing through the woods.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Naruto's eyes were heavily squinted, his stare directed into his former sensei.</p><p>No, Kakashi's not gonna crack! Kakashi's not gonna crack!</p><p>"Where are they, Kakashi-sensei" Naruto asked-, no - demanded, his voice uncharacteristically low and gruff, which caught the Hokage by surprise.</p><p>Kakashi's a very experienced shinobi, he had been through thick and thin alone and lived to tell the tale. This wasn't his first interrogation, in fact, he escaped Morino Ibiki's and Mitarashi Anko's interrogation once! No injuries, whatsoever! And he got to keep the info!</p><p>Well... It's because he was late, so the two got bored and left - But it counts!</p><p>But there's something unsettling about Naruto, the usually happy-go-lucky, energetic, cupcakes-and-rainbows guy that he watched grow eversince the boy's snot-nosed, suddenly glare down at him with his deadly blue eyes, arms crossed, and eyebrows creased.</p><p>Maybe it was because he actually knows how strong the guy is. Or it was Tonton's fart that left him all woozy. Who knows.</p><p>He tried to keep up a calm facade, but he can't help but gulp.</p><p>"Kakashi-sensei..."</p><p>"Fine, fine!!!" Kakashi groaned as he lifted his arms up in defence "Team 8's been missing for the past week, that's why your friends really left, alright?!"</p><p>"WHAT?!"</p><p>"Oh come on, Naruto," He sighed "You should'a prepared for news when you interrogate"</p><p>"What do you mean 'missing'?! The others left five days ago, and you didn't tell me?!" Naruto snapped as he slammed his palms down to the desk, sending the papers flying all over the room, "I thought you were keeping my stash of instant ramen, but you were keeping somethin' else, dattebayo!!!"</p><p>"Rame- What would I ever want from your ramen?!" Kakashi threw back in a ridiculed voice, the blonde then yelled "Don't change the subject! Why didn't you tell me that Hinata's been missing?! Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru, too!"</p><p>"Because the mission's too personal" "And chasing after Sasuke isn't?!" The Uzumaki screamed "My friends are missing, sensei... I'm going to find her! Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru, too, dattebayo!"</p><p>And with that, the blonde marched off to the window, harshly opening it, threatening to shatter it. Kakashi sprung up from his seat, and in his authorative voice, he said "Naruto! You have no permission to leave! This will be offen-"</p><p>"I don't care!"</p><p>Everything fell silent for a moment, before Naruto perched on the windowsill with his eyes shadowed over by his hair, "I'm not losing anyone anymore, dattebayo"</p><p>And in a blink of an eye, he was gone.</p><p>"Hokage-sama! Should we stop him?!" An ANBU asked, appearing out of thin air. Kakashi simply lifted a hand to deny, "No... He's simply not living a comrade, that's it"</p><p>His eyes softened at the sight of the clouds covering the high sun, <em>"But it's not just comrade... Isn't it, Rin?"</em></p><p>
  <b>- - -</b>
</p><p>"Anything?" Sakura asked as she got out of an abandoned house, a mask covering her face, Shikamaru, also with a mask, shook his head and said "None. No one's been here for days, and I can guess it's because of this poisoned mist"</p><p>"There are no bodies" Ino said "We can assume they got the villagers to evacuate"</p><p>Choji walked towards the team, slowly shrinking down, along with Sai landing with his painted bird, the Akimichi then said "For sure, there was a fight. Lots of spirals, could be from Rotation, Fang over Fang, Insect Jar, or all"</p><p>Shikamaru groaned as he shook his head, "I guess we're going blindly into the woods, then"</p><p>Suddenly, footsteps of what sounded to be an animal's echoed, heading their direction.</p><p>The group of ninjas quickly turned in fighting stances.</p><p>"Whoa! Easy! And just what are you guys doing here?!"</p><p>"KIBA?!?" Sakura gasped, Lee stood beside the brunette and smiled "Look who I found!"</p><p>"We thought you guys were missing!" Ino screamed, making Kiba jump back, "EH?! Missing?! How do you expect the great Kiba and his companions to go missin- Ohhh! I get it"</p><p>"Go on, spill" Shikamaru encouraged, the Inuzuka laughed and said "It's just one big misunderstanding. You see, we killed this bunch'a guys, a group of rogue nins, whose been on killing sprees lately. When they got here, bam! Team 8 ambush! So yeah, lots'a fightin' here and there. We decided to clean up the bodies here, so we stayed"</p><p>"Then how about the mist?" Sai asked, the brunette scratched his covered cheek and said "Well, we had the village evacuated for the ambush, yeah? So no one's been around to check on one of the scientist's experiments. So... We and some kids played hide and seek the other day, and luckily, we found out about it, we got the kids out, but not enough time to stop the mist"</p><p>"Then... You guys should of sent a messenger eagle or something!" Shikamaru groaned "Mendokusē"</p><p>"We did!! We-" Kiba stopped mid sentence before slapping his forehead, "Dammit... I knew we couldn't trust a messenger cat"</p><p>"Four days travel, Kiba! Four!" Ino yelled "All because of some freak accident?! We had to escape Naruto just to check out this one big mess!"</p><p>"Hey! It's not my fault you guys don't trust us!" Kiba retorted, making the blonde yell back "Fuck yeah you're the reason!"</p><p>"So, where's Shino and Hinata?" Choji asked, trying to figure out how to slip a potato chip through his mask without dying, Kiba turned his attention to him and said "Oh, Shino's keeping an eye on the villagers just two klicks away, and Hinata's helping the hunters scavenge for some meat while my bud and I check how's the mist clearing up"</p><p>"Amazing! I can't think of anything going wrong!" Lee laughed.</p><p>Jinx.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Hinata walked ahead of the group of armed men, her eyes carefully watching out for any edible meat the children could actually enjoy.</p><p>Suddenly-</p><p>"WE'RE SURROUNDED!" Hinata yelled as she quickly turned around, only to gasp as a man stood in front of her, his back facing her as he shielded her from the rest.</p><p>"What do you want from Hinata, you bastards?!" Naruto yelled as he slowly backed away with Hinata behind him, his clones all pointing kunais at the scavengers' necks.</p><p>"N-Naruto-kun! N-No! Don't-" "She's helping us to find-" "She's not helping you find anything with her Byakūgan, dattebayo!" The blonde growled viciously, "Now tell me where Kiba and Shino ar-!!"</p><p>"Naruto-kun, I'm not in danger!"</p><p>"Eh?" Naruto suddenly looked stupid as Hinata sighed and pressed a tenketsu point, dispersing all his clones, before reopening it.</p><p>She gracefully walked around him and crossed her arms with a cute little pout, "They're some villagers from the small village I helped save, I'm helping them find food"</p><p>"Oh" He stupidly said, he scratched the back of his apologetically as the men glared at him, "Oops, sorry, didn't know-ttebayo, hehehe... he..."</p><p>"J-Just why are you here, Naruto-kun?" The Hyūga asked, one of her eyebrows raised, Naruto was pretty sure that her face wasn't fit for an interrogator at all, but he still found himself fessing up.</p><p>"Kakashi-sensei said-" "Pardon, but-" A scavenger butted in "Our chief told us to come back as soon as possible"</p><p>"R-Right, forgive us" Hinata apologized "I'll use my Byakūgan to cut the search short"</p><p>And with that, she activated her Byakūgan, only to sigh, "You brought the rest of our friends along?"</p><p>"I-I followed them-ttebayo" Naruto said with a guilty laugh, making Hinata sigh and shake her head.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"So, mmm, you're telling us, ntump ntump, that you ran a four day long travel, ntyamp, in less than eight hours..." Choji said as he ate "To help?"</p><p>"Not to mention;" Sakura started in an angry scolding tone "Leaving without permission, arriving without warning, and threatened an innocent band of hunters! SHANARO!!!"</p><p>The group of ten were all sitting around a campfire, eating their rations, as they all chatted, already gone from the village as they already helped clear up the mist.</p><p>"And let me get this one thing clear" Ino said with a sly grin "You, Uzumaki Naruto, ran so fast and headed straight in to her, Hyūga Hinata's, location without a thought, when she's farther away than Kiba and Shino... You would've sensed them too through your Sage Mode"</p><p>"Hey! I was running on instinct, and instinct told me to keep goin'-ttebayo!" Naruto retorded back, pointing his chopsticks across the bonfire towards the other blonde, "A-And Hinata was on the move, so I couldn't let her escape!"</p><p>"What an ass" Kiba teased "Just say you wanted to see your girlfriend ASAP that you didn't bother paying her brothers a visit just to get to her"</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"Hold on..." Lee cut in, Sai looked at him and asked "What is it?"</p><p>Rock Lee rubbed his chin as he closed his eyes "I feel like we're forgetting something..."</p><p>They all suddenly felt the same thing, looking at each other as if to ask if the other knows.</p><p>"Shino" Shino said, Hinata smiled at him gently and said "W-We would never forget about you, Shino-kun..! B-But..."</p><p>"Yeah..." Naruto agreed, grabbing her shoulder, "But something <em>does </em>feel like missing, dattebayo..."</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"Hahhhhh..."</p><p>Tenten sighed, tapping a senbon on the windowsill as she watched the sun go down.</p><p>"Why didn't they let me come with?"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>_____</p><p>I literally rushed five chapters just 'cause I thought I had no more drafts left hahahaha</p><p>But hey, this one survived hahahaha</p><p>And yeah, now you know there already are five chapters ready to go hahahahaha</p><p>Anyway! Yyyyeah!</p><p>Posted this one 15 mins early since wifi's gonna be turned off later, so I'll beat mom to the punch hahahaha</p><p>-OrenjiRabenda</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>: rain :</p><p>: oh come on, don't tell me you don't know what that is! It's that sky and water phenomenon thingy!</p><p>_____</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The pitter patter of the rain reached the pinkette's ears as she sat behind the welcoming desk.</p><p>Behind the glass doors, she could with her vibrant green eyes the beautiful calamity falling from the sky to their surface.</p><p>It rarely rains in Konoha. And if it does, it's comparable to dumping buckets down.</p><p>For it to reach mainland Konohagakure, somewhere in the middle of the Land of Fire, it had to be strong.</p><p>"I'm leaving!"</p><p>Sakura looked at her friend who had her purple umbrella to hide under as she walked towards the clear door.</p><p>"You're not staying, Ino?"</p><p>Ino stopped in her steps and turned to her friend in surprise, "O-Oh, of course, not. Team 10 always hangs out these hours. Don't worry, I might take overtime next time!"</p><p>"Team 10, huh?" Sakura whispered to herself, her eyes drooping a little and her mouth slightly curving. Ino smiled and raised a hand before leaving, "So... Yeah! See'ya, forehead!"</p><p>And with that, the platinum blonde walked out into the downpour and sauntered off, being greeted by the two who were already waiting under their own umbrellas underneath a tree.</p><p>Haruno Sakura watched as her best friend immediately jumped and greeted her own teammates, Shikamaru saying something, making the three laugh.</p><p>She remembered Team 7 used to be like that. Except-</p><p>Sasuke-kun never broke out jokes because of his personality.</p><p>Naruto never waited patiently because he was too short tempered.</p><p>They never scheduled regular hangouts, they were only together because the other was the most accessible.</p><p>And foremost, she didn't see her teammates equally. There was a love interest and two annoying idiots.</p><p>A sudden firm grip on her shoulder snapped her back to reality, she turned and saw Tsunade looking down at her.</p><p>"Take the day off, Sakura" The older woman said, concern laced in her voice, "You've been working non-stop, and you look a bit down"</p><p>She just realized that Ino and her friends were long gone.</p><p>"Don't worry" Sakura shook her head with a gentle smile "It's not like I have anything to do, Tsunade-sama"</p><p>But that stern look she received made her break a sweat.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>She could barely hear anything else over the sound of the rain.</p><p>Sakura blew a strand of her hair out of her face, pushing back some of her uneven hair behind her shoulders.</p><p>Everything seemed so dark and gloomy, and her clear umbrella was sheltering her from what was happening to the rest.</p><p>"Oh just admit, Hinata. You obviously did it"</p><p>"Hm?" Sakura hummed as she turned her head to the side, spotting the infamous Team 8 standing in the middle of a street, soaking wet.</p><p>"I-I didn't, I very much didn't..!" Hinata pouted as she held her hands to her chest "No, no"</p><p>"Hinata..." Shino said with an undertone.</p><p>"Alright..." Hinata sighed before smiling bashfully, raising a hand and pinching her pointer and thumb, "M-Maybe a little"</p><p>"Just admit you've been eating sweets without us" Kiba laughed, Akamaru barking in agreement, making Hinata bow and say "I promise!"</p><p>Sakura watched the team as they look at each other for a second before bursting into laughter, well- she could at least see Shino's shoulders shaking, he must be laughing.</p><p>Shaking her head, the Haruno continued down her aimless wandering, hearing a loud splash behind her, and based on the whine she heard, Kiba must've splashed Hinata, and now they were playing in the puddles like little children.</p><p><em>"Maybe I should hang out with Team 7..." </em>She thought, then nodded proudly at her idea.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"Oh, he just left. He was too eager to finally get over with our final lesson" Iruka laughed as he scratched the back of his head "Sorry, Sakura"</p><p>"It's okay" Sakura said as she waved her hand, "Knowing Naruto, he didn't even think of bringing an umbrella with him. I'll find him somewhere"</p><p>"Good luck finding that kid" The Umino joked.</p><p>The pinkette left the Academy unfulfilled.</p><p><em>"Maybe Sai?" </em>Sakura thought <em>"Yeah, if I continue to wander, he's bound to show up. I mean- he just appears everywhere"</em></p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>She finally made to the main square, still alone as she maneuvered her way to not run into any villager under umbrellas and coats.</p><p>The medical ninja sighed as her face dropped, "Where could they be?"</p><p>Stopping on her way, she looked at her reflection down at a puddle.</p><p>Surely enough, her boots, constricting skirt, and red and cream top isn't fitted for the current weather.</p><p>Out of instinct, her attention immediately got caught by familiar laughters.</p><p>Turning her head to the side, she read the sign to herself, "Yakiniku Q"</p><p>Looking through the window, she saw Team 10, and shockingly enough, Sai with them, talking continuously as if he was telling stories, Ino laughing constantly beside him, Shikamaru adding in everynow and then from across, and Choji laughing while eating and cooking beside his lazy friend.</p><p><em>"I guess he's busy" </em>She thought as she looked down a bit, <em>"But maybe Naruto's-"</em></p><p>"You'll never catch us!!!"</p><p>A sudden blur of orange, black, lavender, and blue passed her followed by green.</p><p>"N-Naruto-kun! He can't catch me, I'm fast!" Hinata laughed as she squirmed in Naruto's arms, the blonde laughed and shook his head "No way! Kiba's a bastard, I won't leave'ya-ttebayo!"</p><p>Kiba ran passed Sakura, immediately jumping and splashing Shino.</p><p>"Ahahaha!! You're 'it' now, Shino! It! It!" "... Face the wrath of Shino"</p><p>The five ran in circles, Shino trying to catch Akamaru and Kiba who didn't separate and Naruto and Hinata who, even though the latter wasn't carried anymore, ran beside each other. Both pairs dooming the other, threatening to tag the partner if got caught.</p><p><em>"Naruto's such a child" </em>Sakura thought as she smiled bittersweetly.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"I'm home!" Sakura yelled as she removed her boots, Mebuki looked from the counter and said "Don't forget to hang your boots outside! It's wet!"</p><p>"Yes, mom" She groaned.</p><p>After doing so, the pinkette went straight into her room, locking it behind her.</p><p>After closing the door, she pressed her back against her door with a sigh, sliding down and hugging her knees, looking out at her window.</p><p><em>"Sasuke-kun..." </em>She thought, <em>"What now?"</em></p><p>She curled her toes as she looked at a picture of young Sasuke on her table, <em>"I guess I should make a little more effort... It's like my friends chose others over me..."</em></p><p>Looking up to her ceiling, Sakura thought <em>"They all left because they were doing what they feel like is right. Naruto and Sai, they're both unknowingly pursuing love... And Sasuke-kun..."</em></p><p>She's noticed, it's not hard. Sai had been around an awful lot around Team 10, and Naruto and Hinata rarely left each other's sides lately.</p><p>However... She and Sasuke?</p><p>She sighed.</p><p>Sometimes, she wished she was as emotionally unaware like Naruto and Sai, not knowing what romantic love really is, so that she won't be suffocating in her own choice to wait for a man who chose solitude to atone for his sins.</p><p>She would wait though... Wait for <em>them </em>to come back to her. Apologize for leaving. Regret ignoring her. Admit they were wrong to choose something else over her. She'll wait.</p><p>Then she shook her head.</p><p><em>"No!" </em>She thought as she stood up, <em>"I'm not doing nothing again! This time, I will! Tomorrow, first thing in the morning, I'll ask Naruto and Sai to hang out on a day, plan it, so that they would show up!"</em></p><p>She walked to her dresser towards her drawer, looking at the team 7 photo on it, packaging tape covering both Naruto and Kakashi.</p><p><em>"And Sasuke-kun," </em>Sakura scratched the top of the tape, removing the adhesive paper from the glass, and the other one, too, showing Naruto's scowl and Kakashi's awkward smile. Sakura smiled, placing it back on the dresser.</p><p>After changing into a much more comfortable attire, she crawled into her bed and pulled the covers up, sitting at the foot of her bed to look out the window.</p><p>Maybe the rain isn't dark and gloomy. Maybe- maybe it was just the clouds. Because she noticed, the droplets were beautiful, like millions of tiny gems.</p><p>The clouds were like sadness. And every rain drop are like the chances and the possibilities.</p><p>She won't use an umbrella anymore.</p><p>
  <em>"Next time I see you, I won't take 'no' for an answer"</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>_____</p><p>Sorry for missing the last two updates... I got in a bit of trouble, but it's all good now! We're back on the schedule!</p><p>What? This one's late? No, it isn't! I simply accidentally followed the wrong clock hahaha</p><p>I've been doing less Team 7?</p><p>That's because, I think Sai and Naruto are stupidly following Ino and Hinata, the unshown progress of their relationship actually happening here.</p><p>I think Team 8 has a really strong bond, they never stopped supporting each other. And Team 10 have been friends since diapers. There's no way they'd be separating anytime soon. But Team 7? I really feel like they've diverted.</p><p>Hokage Kakashi, medic Sakura, atoning Sasuke, adapting Sai, and studying Naruto. They've all got their own things now.</p><p>So I thought, hey! What about Sakura?</p><p>And I decided, why not a different chapter?</p><p>So after seeing that she's been left behind because her friends headed their own ways for something or someone else that isn't her.</p><p>But I thought, nahhhhh, Sakura should make an effort to start hanging out with her friends again.</p><p>Some says that Team 7 is the closest thing... But in my opinion? I just really don't see it, sorry if you don't agree.</p><p>I mean... In Boruto, I don't think that Team 7 talked because they were best friends and still knew each other, but they talked because of either business, to break the ice, or just because they were in the same team before.</p><p>So yeah, they're still hanging out, but not as often as the other teams, because let's be honest... They already strayed too far from each other, and they're all focusing on different things.</p><p>And, yes. This is my foreshadowing of Sakura leaving the village with Sasuke.</p><p>-OrenjiRabenda</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Improve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>: improve :</p><p>: to become better</p><p>_____</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It was a peaceful afternoon on a hilltop, a single oak tree beautifully placed on the very top.</p><p>Sitting on the outstretched arm of the said tree, a fair maiden, most patient of them all.</p><p>The temperature was still a little cold as spring just started, and the night, too, was nearing, so the beauty couldn't help but wear her warm mission gear, even on her day off.</p><p>Her pale lavender eyes looked off into the horizon, reflecting the beautiful scenery as if it was the blank canvas and the world was the paint.</p><p>Her well trained ears picked up shuffling of grass from behind her, footsteps heading towards her.</p><p>It didn't take long until a pair of caloused and masculine hands grabbed on to the branch, just right beside her, then hoisting up the man to sit beside her.</p><p>A soft, almost inevident, smile etched on her face as her cheeks became visibly warmer. She didn't need to turn her head to know who it was beside her, she could tell it was him just by the sound of his walk.</p><p>"Hey" Naruto greeted as he smiled brightly at her, Hinata didn't face him, but her smile became a little wider, still relaxed, "Hey"</p><p>Just one word, that's all the pair said.</p><p>The blonde hated silence, because it was the only thing he hears when he's alone.</p><p>The bluenette hated silence, because it was the only thing she hears when she's ignored.</p><p>But somehow, they don't mind much silence when they're together.</p><p>Maybe it was because they could hear their loud heartbeats, because they were hyperaware to their surroundings, or both.</p><p>"... Ya cut your hair" Naruto said, turning his vibrant blue eyes back onto the maiden on his right.</p><p>Hinata silently gasped, looking at him in slight surprise as her left hand instinctly raked into her hair. She then giggled and said "Y-Yeah, I'm surprised you noticed"</p><p>"Yeah?" He chuckled, she nodded and said "I cut my hair a little yesterday, and I was sure nobody would notice..."</p><p>"Gee..." He laughed softly as he scratched his cheek "It's not that big of a difference, but I noticed-ttebayo"</p><p>"I-I barely trimmed an inch" She pointed out, he nodded and said "I noticed"</p><p>They both suddenly laughed, the sound of their joy mixing in perfect harmony.</p><p>Such a subtle change she made, yet he still noticed.</p><p><em>"Come to think of it," </em>Naruto thought as he placed his hand back down <em>"Hinata and I weren't like this before"</em></p><p>Thinking back, Naruto could only remember a handful of moments with her when they were younger. It's just amazing how all of those made an impact on him, a positive impact.</p><p>And the first memory he could remember of her was way back then, the day he picked up her name...</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>&lt;&lt; &lt;&lt; &lt;&lt;</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Alright, class dismissed" Iruka said as he closed his book, "Except for you, Naruto. You have detention"</p><p>The eight year old boy huffed as he crossed his arms, hearing whispers and feeling glares of which he ignored, "Yeah, yeah! No need to rub it in, sensei!"</p><p>The class scuffled out of the room, the pitter-patter of their feet echoing in the room and through the hall as their chatter joined in, too.</p><p>Naruto chuckled to himself as his face turned to one of his infamous mischievous grin as he joined in with the crowd of his classmates to escape detention.</p><p>The mass slowly decreased in numbers as time went by, each kid heading off to their own business.</p><p>Letting out a sigh of relief, Naruto crossed is arms behind his head proudly as a wide grin covered his face.</p><p>"Hahaha!!! Iruka-sensei doesn't even know I'm not going to detention, dattebayo!" He laughed to himself, his high pitched voice squeaking with every "ee" sound he makes, "No future Hokage's gonna be sent to detention, no way!"</p><p>The little boy stopped on his walking as he saw three older kids with snarls on their faces march down the stairs and squalk towards the direction he came from.</p><p>"The big kids..." Naruto said to himself after the three walk past him. The little blonde turned around and watched his seniors, "But why are they going to our side of the building?"</p><p>Like the curious soul he is, he followed.</p><p>Soon enough, Naruto hid in a corner as they reached near his classroom in fear of being caught by Iruka.</p><p>"Huh?" His innocent blue eyes squinted, spotting a little girl standing just by the classroom door, as if waiting for someone, "That's right... She's a classmate of mine..."</p><p>He didn't know her personally, he just recognized her after seeing her so often in the corner of his eye during classes.</p><p>But then, the three older kids surrounded the girl, bad vibes consuming the area. The little boy suddenly felt a negative sensation overcome him as he saw this, deciding to eavesdrop a bit.</p><p>"You little bitch! Control your pet dog, will'ya?!"</p><p>"Yeah! Your little servant is too cocky!"</p><p>"Neji's a jerk, I bet you're five times worse than that asshole!"</p><p>Naruto's eyebrows furrowed deeply, his anger now fully fueled, but as he was about to march out of his hiding to try and beat up the bullies-</p><p>"D..." A squeaky little voice stuttered out "D-Don't talk a-a-about my cousin th-that way!"</p><p>Naruto almost forgot to breathe, watching with wide eyes as he saw the tiny girl stand her ground against three massive bullies.</p><p>Obviously, only her words were brave, but the rest? Her tone was very shaky, and her eyes showed nothing but fear and protectiveness.</p><p>Just who was she?</p><p>The boy in the middle certainly wasn't pleased, so he reached out a grubby hand to pull her hair, but suddenly-</p><p>"Don't touch her-ttebayo!" Naruto yelled out as he ran in between them and slapped away the guy's hand, his childish round eyes trying to look scary as he glared up at the guy.</p><p>The little blonde raised a fist to attack the three, but a pair of tinier hands grabbed his wrist, "N-No don't!"</p><p>The older kid growled and prepared to punch him as well.</p><p>Naruto closed his eyes to prepare for the pain to come, but suddenly, the little girl twirled around him and got in between, now holding both his and the bully's wrists to stop punches.</p><p>The young Uzumaki's eyes widen in amazement, obviously, the girl was already trained, she easily read their movements and was fast enough to react and stop them.</p><p>With teary eyes, the little bluenette looked up at her bully with a begging look that could take anyone off guard, "P-Please don't fight, m-my teacher's inside a-and you a-all might get in t-t-trouble"</p><p>With a tisk, the older kid glared down at her, making her feel like her heart dropped to her stomach.</p><p>The bully harshly jerked away from her grasp, making her yelp and fall to the ground, her other hand slipping from the other's wrist.</p><p>Clearly, she had a very weak grip, and she could be too easily intimidated.</p><p>Naruto gasped and quickly stood in front of the girl, shielding her from any more assaults with a scowl.</p><p>The taller boy glared over the kid's shoulder and threatened "Watch out, Hyūga Hinata, you're on our blacklist now, you bossy little wuss"</p><p>He nodded at both of his friends and sauntered off, leaving the two juniors alone.</p><p>After the three older boys disappeared from Naruto's line of sight, he quickly turned around and held a hand out to help little girl up, "Are you okay?!"</p><p>He waited for her hand to take his, but it never came.</p><p>The girl simply knelt their, her bangs shadowing over her eyes, her shoulders shaking, and her rosy cheeks wet with rolling tears.</p><p>Naruto didn't know what to do, so he sat down beside her and hugged his knees.</p><p>"... I could've fought them off for you, dattebayo" He said, his voice the least liveliest as it ever been in front of someone else, "They deserved it"</p><p>The little girl quickly shook her head, as if she was not agreeing with him.</p><p>He looked at her in shock, "What do you mean?! They were jerks to you! And you let them walk all over you!"</p><p>"Th-They're o-older a-and m-much much s-stronger..." She sobbed out, trying to control her shakiness, "Th-There's n-nothing w-we could d-do... Th-They w-were o-obviously b-b-better i-in every way"</p><p>They both fell silent, the only sound they both could hear was her quiet sobbing.</p><p>Suddenly, the little boy stood up, taking one big step to stand in frong of her.</p><p>"... Then I'll show you!" Naruto suddenly claimed, making her look up in shock, "Just because they're older doesn't mean they're better!"</p><p>"B-But how?" She asked.</p><p>"Himawari, right?!" "H-Hinata..." "Yeah, Hinata! Hinata, I won't let them touch you, dattebayo!" He proudly claimed, his thumb jabbing his chest, "And then I'll show you! I'll keep them away, dattebayo! I'll become stronger than them, too!"</p><p>Hinata's eyes widen in awe as her crush vowed to her, then his hand reached out for hers again.</p><p>"What do you say, Hinata?! Promise, I won't let those older kids walk all over you-ttebayo!"</p><p>And then...</p><p>"WAHH!!! WHY DID YOU DIE?! IRUKA-SENSEI!!! IRUKA-SENSEI, HELP!!!" Naruto screamed as he shook the unconscious girl, the classroom's door slamming open, "What is it?! Naruto! Why aren't you in detention?! And what did you do, this time?!"</p><p>Anyway, let's just say Naruto kept his promise.</p><p>The older kids would often come around to bully her, but he would always stand in between them with his arms out wide to block them from getting to her.</p><p>And not only that, but he also took the graduation test to attempt to finish earlier than those bullies. But he failed... And failed... And failed again.</p><p>But besides that, the two never really talked, the boy being too busy wreaking havoc, and the girl too shy to even try.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>&lt;&lt; &lt;&lt; &lt;&lt;</em>
  </b>
</p><p>And come to think of it... <em>"I never broke my promise, huh?" </em>Naruto thought as he looked at the girl beside him, <em>"Hinata..."</em></p><p>He became the strongest man alive, and those bullies never got to lay a hand on her ever again.</p><p>And just then, he noticed how big of a change she made.</p><p>Now, Hinata would never cower from an enemy anymore, and she would never stop getting up everytime she's thrown down.</p><p>She would face any enemy, no matter how much more experienced or obviously stronger, she would challenge them head on and never yield. She never listens to her enemies anymore, she never lets other people's words bring her down anymore.</p><p>Amazing.</p><p>She's simply amazing.</p><p>Naruto admits. From how she looks up to how much she improved. He just didn't know how he didn't notice something so big like that just now when he could notice every bit of her quirks now.</p><p>How her hand would automatically touch what was described on her physical appearance. How she would hold a conversation without having eye contact. How she would check every now and then if her shoe had fallen off.</p><p>He even noticed that she started making faces now. She was now very expressive with her face. How she would purse her lip and side glare when she's annoyed. How she would pout and knit her eyebrows together when she's suspicious. How she would use her newly developed "Hyūga Face" when she's hiding something.</p><p>But somehow- Naruto still wants to know more about her, <em>everything </em>about her.</p><p>"I-Is there something wrong?" Hinata nervously asked as she slightly turned to her right, as if hiding her physical appearance, making him chuckle and say "Nah"</p><p>Everything's perfect, actually. How can it not be when she's around? Naruto couldn't even understand why she's so insecure when she's basically the most amazing person ever.</p><p>MEANWHILE!</p><p><em>"Maybe Naruto-kun noticed it, too!" </em>Hinata thought as her face burned red, <em>"How embarassing!!!"</em></p><p>Her hand placed itself on top of her chest.</p><p><em>"If he could notice that my hair got shorter by half an inch... Then!" </em>She thought <em>"He might have noticed that my jacket's getting tighter in the chest area!!!"</em></p><p>She wanted to cry. No matter how hard she tries to hide it, she couldn't stop it. Her body's becoming way too 'woman'ly for her liking.</p><p>Why couldn't she have an athletic look of a body like Sakura's, or just enough like Ino's, or average like Tenten's?! Instead, she's stuck with very emphasized curves and an almost impossible to hide chest. She's afraid she'd be similar to Tsunade's... Not that it's bad! It's just that she's a very curvy woman and that no matter what she wears, she looks 'sexy'. Hinata wanted to look 'comfy' not 'sexy'.</p><p>Ahhh... The curse of beauty.</p><p><em>"But one thing for sure hadn't changed, dattebayo!" </em>Naruto thought with a wide grin <em>"Hinata still gets her head in the clouds!"</em></p><p>Hinata quickly turned towards him as he suddenly laughed out loud, "Wh-What is it?"</p><p>"Nothing, nothing" He said as he calmed down, smiling at her again, "It's just... You're really interesting, Hinata"</p><p>She blushed.</p><p>She smiled back at him and said "I-I think Naruto-kun's really interesting, too"</p><p>Does that mean she feels the same way that he does? Whatever that feeling was?</p><p>The thought made Naruto beyond happy.</p><p>
  <em>"In a way... That means 'I am interested in you', right?"</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>_____</p><p>Awwwww... Who knew there were more NH memories that we haven't seen??</p><p>And yeah, they're back to Hinata's little safe haven from "Relaxed" hahaha</p><p>I got a little inspired by "Bicycle" again hahaha, guess where. Only hardcore fans will notice haha</p><p>Anyway, that's it for me!</p><p>If you have any prompts, ideas, plots, or whatever, just comment them down bellow!</p><p>-OrenjiRabenda</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Meaning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>: meaning :</p><p>: the idea meant to be expressed</p><p>_____</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>!!!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Hinata gasped, immediately sitting up from her sleep.</p><p>"E-Eto..." Her big doe eyes wandered around in confusion, tilting her head to one side in confusion, "Where am I?"</p><p>It was a pure white space, nothing more, and nothing less.</p><p>Hesitantly, she stood up. She couldn't see nor feel any floor underneath her, but she could walk as if there was a pane underneath her, preventing her from falling into the infinite pit of white underneath her.</p><p>Squinting her eyes, she tisked. She quickly shut down her chakra system in a command, immediately feeling its effect.</p><p>"It's not a Genjutsu" She said to herself.</p><p>Lips pursed into in a thin line, she took in a deep breath and out, deciding to walk around the white space.</p><p>It was quiet, no sound made with each of her step, nor was there sound from any of her surrounding.</p><p>She could start hearing white noise trying to block out total silence.</p><p>Not even her Byakūgan can see the end.</p><p>And for some reason, the farther she got from her starting point, the louder the white noise.</p><p>Louder.</p><p>And louder...</p><p>LOUDER!</p><p>Hinata dropped to her knees, screaming in pain as the sound now was unbearable to her human ears, "H-Help!! Stop it, please!!!"</p><p>She could only hear the noise, she couldn't even hear herself, no matter how loud she screamed.</p><p>She suddenly felt a vibration ahead.</p><p>Fighting against the pain, she struggled up to her feet, towards where the vibrations originated.</p><p>And off in the distance, she did not expect-</p><p>"Neji-nii-san!!" Hinata gasped, running towards him without a second thought despite the ringing becoming louder.</p><p>Only an arms reach away.</p><p>"GAH!"</p><p>Hinata toppled back. Neji screamed what seemed to be her name as he banged on the invisible barrier between them.</p><p>"N-Nii-san... Nii-san!!!" Hinata screamed again, scurrying back up and meeting the man in between, she banged on the glass, screaming for her brother.</p><p>The two had the most desperate looks as they assaulted the wall, trying to claw their way back into each other's arms.</p><p>Hinata's fists started to bleed as she cried, not breaking eye contact with her deceased cousin, "Neji-nii!!"</p><p>Her side was starting tk be stained with blood, and Neji was displeased.</p><p>She has to stop...</p><p>She's hurting herself!</p><p>But... He wants to...</p><p>With one last sob, Neji's fists stopped banging on the glass, his calloused hands glowing red from his hits.</p><p>"N-No! Don't stop! Don't stop!" Hinata begged, chakra pouring out with each hit.</p><p>But the brunette only looked at her.</p><p>Slowly, he opened his fists, pressing his palms firmly against the glass, resting his unstained forehead aligned to above her head.</p><p>"N-Neji... Please..." Hinata pleaded, sobbing uncontrollably as she stopped attacking, pressing her bloodied palms aligned to his and her forehead aligned to his chest.</p><p>It was cruel.</p><p>She couldn't even hear her own begging above the mind-curling ring.</p><p>Swaying to the side a bit due to her light headedness, she gasped when she realized the ringing was louder at one side.</p><p>She looked up at Neji, whose eyes were identical to her bloodshot ones, and stepped to the side a bit.</p><p>And then another step.</p><p>And another.</p><p>She walked sidewards, their hands not leaving the glass as they mirrored each other, and then jog, until one each of their hands left as they ran to meet with the whitenoise.</p><p>It was cracking Hinata's head, sure. But she doesn't care. Her ears started to bleed the further they ran, leaving behind trails of blood on the non-existent floor and her hand leaving a streak of the same liquid on the glass.</p><p>Neji seemed unaffected.</p><p>Hinata was bleeding.</p><p>The noise was unbearable.</p><p>She couldn't see clearly.</p><p>She couldn't.</p><p>She couldn't...</p><p>SHE COULDN'T!!!</p><p>There was a visible opening...</p><p>Almost...</p><p>Almost!!!</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>"NEJI!!!"</p><p>Heavy breaths. Flowing sweat. Dilated eyes.</p><p>Hinata slowly processed what had just happened, her soft and unstained hands slowly going up and then gripping her hair.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"Good morning!" Ino cheerfully greeted, but her smile dropped into disappointment, "Oh, it's just you"</p><p>"Oh come on, Ino. That was just rude, dattebayo" Naruto groaned as he let the door close shut, the kunoichi rolled her eyes and said "Yeah? What's rude is that you always come into my shop, ask random questions, and then leave... Without even buying a single flower!"</p><p>"Fine! Fine!" The male groaned, taking out whatever he had in his back pocket, "Whatever this could buy"</p><p>"Seriously? Fifty yen?" The Yamanaka sighed before ducking under the cashier and bringing out a small bouquet wrapped in pad paper.</p><p>"Seriously?! I could pick flowers like these on my way to the Hokage's, dattebayo!" "Well too bad!"</p><p>The two blonde's had a glaring battle, their blue eyes burning with feigned fire.</p><p>"So... Why are you really here, Naruto?" Ino finally asked with a sigh, making Naruto bashfully scratch the back of his head and said "I-I have a question-ttebayo..."</p><p>"Of course... Fine, what is it?" "Have you seen Hinata?" The Uzumaki asked "It's almost lunch, and I was thinking we could grab lunch and then some red bean soup"</p><p>"Well, no" Ino said, making Naruto sadden, so she sympathetically smiled and said "But if it makes you feel better, I haven't seen Kiba and Shino either"</p><p>"If she isn't home and no one's seen her, perhaps she's on another mission" Sai said "She didn't tell you last time, so it's still likely she won't tell you this time, ever is a likely possiblity"</p><p>"Shut up, Sai!" Naruto yelled, clearly triggered by his friend's comment, "What are you even doing here, huh?!"</p><p>"I have come to study different types of flowers" He said with his usual smile "Ugly told me that flowers are often used to relay emotions, plus they're very interesting to draw"</p><p>"Oh wait! I haven't checked her compound yet-ttebayo!" Naruto yelled in realization, punching his one palm, making Ino deadpan and ask "Seriously?"</p><p>"Thanks, guys! Great help!" He laughed "How could I thank you?"</p><p>"Well, buy an actual bouquet is an option" She said with a sly smile, making him groan and say "Fine, fine... Might as well buy Hinata some flowers... Yeah! She likes flowers! Deal me up with some flowers then, Ino!"</p><p>"Great! Choose whatever catches your eye, hero!" Ino laughed "Sai would help you fix the bouquet, then I'll hand the bill"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Hanabi's eye twitched as she watched the silhouette of the obnoxious blonde strut past her room casually as if he owned the place.</p><p>Hopping off of her bed, she marched to her door and slowly slid it open, glaring outside, but she gasped when she found a bouquetof flowers in his hands- and not just any bouquet! It's-</p><p>Shrieking, Hanabi ran back in her room and rolled into a futon sushi burrying her head into the corner of her bed.</p><p><em>"Is he planning on..." </em>Hanabi thought, recallingthe beautiful bouquet, <em>"Asking </em><em>Onee</em><em>-sama to marry him?!?!"</em></p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Casually walking up another set of stairs towards Hinata's room- which is, by the way, five times bigger than his apartment, with the expensive bouquet he just bought.</p><p>To be honest? He got lost in this mansion the first eight times, all just trying to find Hinata's room, and all eighf of those times, a Hyūga would glare at him before escorting him there. But since he would regularly visit, he knew the way to her room like the back of his hand.</p><p>But then again, he lost his right arm before... Wait! That's not the case, and you know what I mean!</p><p>Anyway...</p><p>As he turned the corner, he checked the flowers before reaching out his hand to knock on the door.</p><p>But he stopped an inch away when he heard sobs and two different masculine voices.</p><p><em>"Kiba? Shino?" </em>Naruto thought <em>"And is that Hinata crying?"</em></p><p>He felt as if his heart dropped to his stomach, <em>"Why is she crying?"</em></p><p>He felt as if he was being crushed. He felt terrible.</p><p>Without even thinking, Naruto's hand opened the door, and he walked in.</p><p>When he thought hearing her cry was bad, when he met eyes with her crying ones made his heart shatter.</p><p>His eyes stung, his breath became ragged, and his hand trembled.</p><p>"Naruto..." Shino muttered in surprise as he and Kiba sat on the floor beside the bed with Hinata in between.</p><p>Kiba frowned and stood up, standing to block the blonde from his path, "Dude, now's not the right time, we're sorta busy-"</p><p>Naruto paid no mind, his eyes locked on to the only person in his mind, unintentionally bumping shoulders with the brunette.</p><p>He dropped to his knees before her, his eyes mirroring her pain. The bouquet of flowers dropped beside them as he carressed her porcelain cheek.</p><p>"Hinata" Her name left his lips with a broken voice, matching both of their feelings.</p><p>Hinata's frown became more pronounced as mire tears flowed down, "N-Naru-ruto-kun..!"</p><p>There was an unbearable pain in his chest, she whimpered his name with so much sadness.</p><p>Not denying his instincts, Naruto pulled her to his chest, wrapping an arm around her waist and another combing her hair.</p><p>And almost instantly, Hinata grabbed onto his jacket's chest, sobbing rather loudly as she let out her tears.</p><p>"Hey, hey... Hinata, I'm here..." He said, trying to sound strong, but couldn't hide how broken he was, "I'm here... It's okay, dattebayo..."</p><p>Shino looked up at Kiba and motioned that they had to leave, which the other reluctantly agreed to.</p><p>The Aburame silently took the bouquet as he stood up, taking the initiative to place it in the empty vase on top of the Hyūga's drawers.</p><p>The two silently left, leaving the other two alone with each other. Sometimes, it just takes two broken people to heal each other.</p><p>"I miss him so bad!" Hinata screamed, gripping his top harder, "I can't get him out of my mind! I just miss him..!"</p><p>There was a different, but still terrible, sensation throughout Naruto's body, his mouth felt like it went dry, and dare he asked, "Wh-Who?"</p><p>He silently feared an answer. It couldn't be him she's missing, he was right there. It couldn't be either of her teammates, they were just there. Who?</p><p>He doesn't know why he feared it so much. He doesn't even understand what it was.</p><p>"N-Neji-nii-san" She whimpered in between sobs.</p><p>Naruto felt terrible and selfish.</p><p>Why did he feel low over her missing her brother?</p><p>In his defence, he didn't know who it was... But why did it matter so much?</p><p>"I'm sorry" He said, barely above a whisper.</p><p>Sorry in both ways.</p><p>Sorry for thinking so badly.</p><p>And sorry for letting Neji die.</p><p>The two of them went over it before, right after the mass funeral, none of them were to be blamed, that it was Neji's choice, he made his own fate.</p><p>Yes, they got over it. But deep down inside, he still blames himself. But he won't bring it up anytime soon, though. Hinata didn't like the subject.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Dreams mess with you. It's just your brain playing. Not all games are fun, and not all dreams are good.</p><p>Hinata knows it, but she's still human, and she can still deceive herself.</p><p>So she told him about her dream. Her... Nightmare?</p><p>"I-I'm sorry..." She said, her tears already dry, "I-It was silly..."</p><p>"No, no, it isn't" Naruto reassured, pulling back and smiling warmly at her, "Look, it's normal to dream, yeah?"</p><p>"Y-Yeah" Hinata giggled, she sniffled and asked, "P-Pardon, but... Naruto-kun, w-why'd you visit?"</p><p>"That's right!" He laughed with a bright grin "I was craving some red bean soup earlier, I thought you'd wanna tag along-ttebayo! But, um... I got a little side tracked"</p><p>"I-I'd love some" She said "B-But I got your top wet..."</p><p>"This? Nah" He said "If we get the rest of it wet, no one would notice!"</p><p>"I-I don't think that's how it works"  Hinata said with a bright smile, making his smile brighter and say "There'ya go! You're back to being good'ol happy Hinata, dattebayo!"</p><p>The Hyūga couldn't help but laugh. Of course Naruto-kun was trying to make her happy. He always wants his friends happy.</p><p>"Ya'know... I got'cha some flowers, dattebayo!" Naruto cheered, making Hinata gasp "Aren't those expensive?"</p><p>"Well, of course! Now, where did they put it..?" The Uzumaki said as he wandered around the room "I mean, you always brought some flowers whenever I get stuck in the hospital, and I thought that maybe you'd like- Ah! There it is! Look look!"</p><p>Waving her over, he happily showed her the flowers in the vase with childish wonder, "Do you like them?"</p><p>"Oh, wow..." Hinata gaped "They're beautiful"</p><p>"Right?" Naruto said proudly "Ino said that it's usually a pedal bouquet or somethin'-ttebayo"</p><p>"I don't know what that means" She giggled "But I'm not fluent in flower language like Ino-san"</p><p>"I don't care, not everyone can talk to plants" He laughed "You're amazing either way"</p><p>The bluenette blushed and decided not to tell him off about misinterpreting the meaning of 'flower language'.</p><p>"Let's see..." She said, admiring the flowers, "These are sunflowers and pink peonies... They're some friendship flowers..!"</p><p>"Really?" "Y-Yeah" She nodded "Both sunflowers and peonies symbolize joy and friendship"</p><p>"Oh" Naruto said.</p><p>"Oh?" Hinata asked.</p><p>The Hyūga became a little worried as the Uzumaki pouted a bit.</p><p>"Isn't there more to it?" He asked, making her shrug "I-I don't know, that's all I understood f-from what I learned..."</p><p>The flowers were beautiful, indeed. But, Naruto has a feeling...</p><p>"There <em>has </em>to be something more to it-ttebayo" He said "They're really beautiful... lovely, even. Something that beautiful can't <em>just </em>mean friendship, Hinata"</p><p>"M-Maybe I should study about it more, then" She said in a guilty tone, but he grabbed her shoulder and smiled, "Nah, it's okay. I just meant that... When I saw those flowers... I thought of you, and felt the way I feel around you, dattebayo"</p><p>Hinata could feel herself falling all over again.</p><p>"They're really beautiful, Hinata. I might not know much, but I'm pretty sure it's not just friendship, dattebayo" He said, a calm yet cheerful smile on his face, "And they're for you. So it can't be <em>just </em>that. There's something more, always something more... Hinata, this isn't just friendship, and I know it. It's special, super special! I might not know what this special thing is, but I'll figure it out. And I hope you figure it out, too, dattebayo"</p><p>It always was that way. Anything related to Hinata always had more depth to it. And anything and everything related to her has to be gently dealt with.</p><p>Hinata couldn't understand. How come it's so easy for him to make her heart flutter? How come it almost was just natural, the way he could easily romance her?</p><p>Was it his words? Was it his gifts?</p><p>No... It was simply Naruto.</p><p>"Y-Your feelings o-or the flowers?"</p><p>Hinata dared to ask. It was confusing. Anything and everything related to Naruto always was confusing.</p><p>Especially now, when all he did was smile and nod as a reply.</p><p>"Oh" That's all she could say.</p><p>And then a loud grumble pierced through the atmosphere.</p><p>"Hey! We've been in here for a couple of hours, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled "Come on! It's time for some sunlight and lots and lots of red bean soup!"</p><p>"H-Hai!"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>The bouquet indeed was very pretty.</p><p>Hinata sighed as she fixed the bouquet's arrangement.</p><p>Sunflowers and pink peonies.</p><p>"Eh?"</p><p>Hinata's dainty hands gently pushed a few flowers aside, revealing, hidden in the center, a single pure white lily...</p><p>Her lips pursed as she pulled it out, her matching eyes marveling softly at the lily...</p><p>"Neji-nii-san..."</p><p>She didn't see it, but it was there, hidden beneath the beautiful flowers, adding to its volume.</p><p>And that's when she realized...</p><p>She might not be able to see him, hear him, nor feel him... But he was there.</p><p>She hadn't told Naruto, but... She knows that they talked it over before, and they both understood that it was Neji's choice to go... But deep down inside her, she still blames herself. She wants to bring it up soon, though. Even if he doesn't like the subject.</p><p>Maybe even Neji's spirit still couldn't rest in peace, still trying to reach out to tell them that it was no one's fault.</p><p>So as long as she felt regret over it...</p><p>Hinata decided.</p><p>Opening the window, letting in some of the cold night's whispy winds in as she held the lily in her hands.</p><p>She introduced the little flower to the outside world, letting it bask and embrace the nature's air.</p><p>And she knew it...</p><p>She had to let go.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>_____</p><p>Alright... Um... Hi? Yeah, I haven't used that one yet... Btw, it's the author hahaha</p><p>Anyway, just so you guys know:</p><p>1) Ino told Naruto that it was usually a "bridal bouquet"</p><p>B) Sunflowers and peonies mean loyalty, true love, and joyful union.</p><p>• In "The Last: Naruto the Movie" end credits, when NaruHina finally got married and during the party, Naruto and Hinata were both wearing pink peonies.</p><p>✓ Common fact. NaruHina's daughter is named after 'sunflower'.</p><p>And hey, both Hinata and Naruto were right about the meanings of the bouquet. Hinata just didn't know the romantic meaning of it and just the platonic meaning.</p><p>Anyway! That's it from this author for now!</p><p>-OrenjiRabenda</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Probe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*WARNING: Mature content and topics. Graphic depiction of death and murder. Triggering. Mention of trauma and non-con.</p><p>: probe :</p><p>: to try and get information</p><p>_____</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Bye, Hinata! Bye, Naruto! You two better behave!!!" Kiba yelled as he waved enthusiastically at the duo who were waving back with matching smiles whilst Akamaru howled in the same energy.</p><p>"-And don't forget to-!" Sakura cut herself off and sighed in defeat "Nevermind... I should've told Hinata instead of Naruto"</p><p>"Correct. Why?" Shino said "Because Naruto would not remember all the procedures and information"</p><p>Off in the distance, Naruto awkwardly laughed as he crossed his arms, "They're treating us as if we're going on a long vacation, dattebayo"</p><p>"Let them be, Naruto-kun" Hinata giggled "Kiba-kun and Shino-kun are always like that, and I bet Sakura-san is worried, too"</p><p>Alright, so here's the situation here...</p><p>Naruto and Hinata have been sent on a mission together, because, according to Shikamaru, the obnoxious blonde just isn't ready to take on solo missions until the Kyūbi is showing signs of being active again.</p><p>Because knowing Naruto? A simple C-ranked scroll delivery mission could turn to S-ranked battlefield.</p><p>So, Kakashi made Hinata, who just so happened to walk in to file in her renewed profile during the mission briefing, escort Naruto to the Hidden Lime Village.</p><p>"Besides," Hinata said as she looked up at him "Naruto-kun, we still are yet to see if your new arm is completely capable to keep up with you"</p><p>"Oh come on, you too?" Naruto deadpanned "I told'ya already, didn't I? I already made hundreds of Rasengans with this, and not a scratch! Well... Aside from the bandages, dattebayo"</p><p>The Hyūga fell silent before she clapped her hands enthusiastically, "I can give you some wraps from the compound. Like the ones Neji-nii-san used to constantly wear. They're perfectly designed to withstand the Jūken, which means it lets chakra pass through and not break within strong impact, like raging rivers through mesh..!"</p><p>The Uzumaki could almost laugh at her enthusiasm. Hinata might be rebellious to most of the Hyūga traditions, but she's still a Hyūga. She still holds pride when it comes to her clan, whether it be their Taijutsu, Dōjutsu, or even down to their materials.</p><p>It's a mystery amongst many on how Hyūgas can emit strong chakra from all of their chakra points yet their clothes don't get ruined. But thanks to Hinata, Naruto learned that they use specialized cloth that are durable to chakra, from their mission gears and traditional clothes up to their casual clothes, goes to show how prepared they are to fight at all times.</p><p>But it was a material only they use and know how to make, part of one of the millions of secrets the Hyūga keep from the outside world.</p><p>"That's awesome!" Naruto cheered "I'd be cutting my bill by half if I had one of those! You're so awesome, Hinata!"</p><p>"I-It's nothing" Hinata bashfully said as a blush crept to her face "Father wouldn't mind as long as you don't sell it"</p><p>"Mahh, of course not! I make my own money-ttebayo!" The blonde proudly said.</p><p>Land of Lime was not too far away from the Hidden Leaf, and they are trading partners for fruits and spices for medicine and technology.</p><p>And since Konohagakure had been back on its feet from the war, they're prepared to trade medicines and modern technology again. Not only were there new buildings, but there were also studies and researches in the Leaf, they were starting to create mass communication systems and entertainment via portable technology.</p><p>And with both Senju Tsunade and Haruno Sakura choosing to focus on Medical Researches, and Subaku no Temari often over at Konoha as an ambassador of Sunagakure with some Suna medical ninjas looking to be abroad workers to help with the funding and man power, Konohagakure had been one of the most advanced and fruitful in terms of Medicals.</p><p>Kakashi had been nothing but about improvement lately, pushing for technology and entertainment, in hopes into making people's lives easier and more enjoyable.</p><p>Naruto could see it now, Konohagakure with high technology that is good for transportation, bringing ordinary people to different spots in the huge village in a matter of minutes or seconds. Building lit up with LED. Maybe even the paper usage would be reduced due to posters being used less because televisions would be all around playing ads.</p><p>It's a beautiful future filled with innovation.</p><p>Taking out the scroll from his backpack, Naruto smiled at it with a very determined look, "Fruits and spices now, data chips and gadgets tomorrow, dattebayo!"</p><p>Hinata tilted her head in confusion, he got in front of her with a huge smile as he walked backwards, "Imagine, Hinata! Konoha with very big buildings lit up 24-7, long trains zooming across bridges above heads, gigantic televisions on constant play showing news and ads for people to see, peaceful and secured residential areas for the villagers to stay away from the constant bustle of the lively part, and portable little messengers in the pockets of people! It's gonna be amazing, dattebayo!"</p><p>"Oh, wow..." The amazed bluenette gaped "N-Naruto-kun, that sounds really beautiful..! I-I wanna live in a place like that..."</p><p>"Right?!" The blonde said enthusiastically "I promise you this, Hinata! Now that I'm the Hokage's little apprentice and the future Hokage; I'll keep pushing for that beautiful future I painted for you, dattebayo! You're gonna live in the future you want, I'll make sure of it!"</p><p>"R-Really?" Hinata asked, her eyes wide and sparkly in anticipation, making Naruto grin and nod "Really! A big and beautiful and bright and beautiful Konoha for you to live in!"</p><p>"You said 'beautiful' twice, Naruto-kun" The Hyūga laughed, making the Uzumaki laugh along and say "Of course! Because 'beautiful' it will be!"</p><p>The laughter of two ambitious young adults echoed in harmony.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>If only a warm send off and beautiful promises were all it took to make what they thought was now a peaceful world better...</p><p>It's like one of their worst nightmares just came into reality.</p><p>Bodies of dead villagers laid cold on the dirt path as far as the eye could see, structures and food painted crimson from the river of life that ones flew.</p><p>"W-What..."</p><p>Frozen to their spots, eyes wide and jaws dropped in shock and utter horror, the two Konoha ninjas did not expect to arrive at a once lively and joyful village welcomed by iron-like smells and corpses awaiting their arrival.</p><p>Who would do such a thing?!</p><p>Snapping out from his daze, Naruto quickly formed a seal, "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"</p><p>Eight clones appeared and all quickly ran into the village with haste, screaming at the top of their lungs for survivors.</p><p>Naruto never really resulted into killing off his enemies, he found it to be against his conscience to take away a life. He remembers but one victim he had, and it was Yura.</p><p>Though he thought at the time that it was Itachi, and he had every intent to kill, he didn't think it would actually kill off the great Uchiha Itachi, it would at the very least leave him completely fightless. So when it turned out to be someone else, it did the job.</p><p>He remembered not being bothered at all after killing his first and so far only human, afterall, he was mentally prepared and that it was all part of a job that he doomed himself into...</p><p>Then does that mean that, if Hinata'd killed before, she also felt no remorse?</p><p>They were ninjas afterall... Was it acceptable?</p><p>But who would in their right mind actually murders an entire village?!</p><p>"Byakūgan!"</p><p>Naruto did not even have time to catch Hinata's wrist to hide her from the crime scene as she was too quick to jump in.</p><p>"Hinata!" He called out, catching up next to her.</p><p>It was disgusting. Lives wasted. Taken away with only one blade, she assumes due to the same sized slashes across the bodies, spilling guts and blood for all to see.</p><p>"SOMEONE PLEASE ANSWER!!! ANY SURVIVORS OUT THERE?!?!" She yelled as loud as her voice would let her, jumping from roof to roof.</p><p>"OOOOI!!! ANYONE OUT THERE?!?!" He yelled with desperation strongly laced in his voice as he followed close behind "MAKE A SOUND!!! ANY SIGN!!! MAKE AN S.O.S.!!!"</p><p>The two kept screaming along with some clones as they covered the entire village, and even if the Hyūga knew already that not even one was still breathing as she already saw, she still kept calling, in denial that a mass murder occurred during the so called "Beginning of the Era of Peace".</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>A loud screech of a messenger eagle pierced through the thick atmosphere as the kunoichi sent it off, both her and the shinobi's hair blown back at the power of its wings.</p><p>The pair managed to find a single messenger eagle amongst the ghost town, they were lucky enough to at least find that.</p><p>The soles of their shoes were already stained with red from the puddles of blood they stepped on during their search.</p><p>The two hid amongst the trees, away from the corpse bin that a village turned into.</p><p>"The corpse were over a week's old"</p><p>Hinata's voice had nothing in it, like a stoic Hyūga.</p><p>"They had no chance to escape, the murderer used only one katana to kill all in his path starting from the village entrance" She told her analysis "He moved at the speed of a well trained ninja, and was quick enough not to let anyone escape. The surrounding area had no signs of human activity, which in our case, means no one snuck out or escaped"</p><p>Naruto's lips were pursed shut as he sat against a tree motionlessly.</p><p>"I saw that Konoha was the first village that they agreed into making trades with, so no other shinobi had business to go there" She continued "I also found three suicides in three different houses, relatively new compared from the others"</p><p>How could she say all of those non-chalantly?</p><p>"Probably travelling merchants that returned home to nothing"</p><p>Where did her emotions go?</p><p>"None of them were even in the right state of mind to send out an S.O.S. since they were too baffled at the moment"</p><p>Was she used to it?!</p><p>"Hinata"</p><p>It was her turn to fall silent.</p><p>"Have you killed before?"</p><p>Hinata stood still in the middle of the trees as Naruto looked at her with dead eyes.</p><p>What kind of question was that?</p><p>"Of course" She said in a tone lower than her usual voice "Have you not?"</p><p>It felt like his mouth was dry from her response, but he replied "Once"</p><p>Hinata didn't even look surprised at his answer. Naruto, on the other hand, was by hers.</p><p>The two fell into heavy silence.</p><p>"How many?" He asked again, not knowing what to expect.</p><p>"Too many to count" She answered, her eyes set into only one point in the air.</p><p>"When did you start?"</p><p>"Forgive me, but I can't answer that for I do not remember" Hinata said with narrowed eyes "I do not keep track of my accomplishments, I have little to nothing to learn from it. I count my failures, because that's where all the lessons are. I do not keep track of how many I've killed, who I've killed, and when I've killed, because in the end of the day, I <em>am </em>a kunoichi"</p><p>Something about her response made him mad.</p><p>"So what if you're a kunoichi?!" Naruto snapped as he got on his feet, "You're allowed to learn from mistakes, then that means you're also allowed to bask in your success! What kind of thinking is that?! Killing is still killing, Hinata!"</p><p>She stood in place, still. As if she's not even listening.</p><p>"Listen, will'ya?! What's the difference between a life from another?!"</p><p>"I value mine more than my enemies'!" Hinata finally raised her voice, snapping her glare to meet his, "My ninja life and my personal life are different!"</p><p>"At least mine has morals!" Naruto yelled back in anger, defensive of her statement, "I don't care if I only have one life to live because I won't have to go around pretendin' I didn't take away another and ruin their friends' and families' lives-ttebayo!"</p><p>"Then what do you expect me to do, huh?" She hissed, walking up to him with little space between as she glared up at him, chin raised high, "I am a Hyūga of pure pedigree, my eyes are targetted the day I was born, it has zero defences unlike the branch. I killed an entire camp in this very gear and bathed in their blood before they could rip away my eyes and use my body to reproduce more Byakūgan and for their own sick pleasure"</p><p>He could only glare back down, not wanting to back down.</p><p>"My instincts are finely honed to kill, and that's what I did" She said "You don't know me, so don't you dare judge me"</p><p>That's right...</p><p><em>"Beyond that kunoichi who is selfless enough to protect me with her life, and that village girl who would try her best to please those who are around her..." </em>Naruto thought <em>"There are more layers... I don't know her past, her methods, her motivation, her dreams, and probably more. Especially her sins"</em></p><p>Behind that perfect girl he knew, were stains and scars of what is part of her.</p><p>"Not everything goes your way, Naruto-kun. You can't always follow your heart" She said with a certain venom in her voice "You can't be a Hokage who has no dirt. No one can. You have to make the tough calls, throw away emotions, for the salvation of the village, whether you like it or not"</p><p>And she was right.</p><p>"I thought you, of all people, would know"</p><p>And with that, Hinata spun on her heel and walked back to the village of corpses. Leaving Naruto alone with his thoughts...</p><p>And as he was truly alone, all of the anger that he felt suddenly melted away, but was replaced by nothing but sadness, pain, regret, and remorse.</p><p>Clenching his fists, he quickly turned and punched an innocent tree, making his left hand bleed.</p><p>Stubborn. That's what he was. He didn't admit he was wrong.</p><p>Terrible. Definitely him.</p><p>Just <em>who </em>would actually <em>insult </em>and <em>belittle </em>the most wonderful person, Hyūga Hinata?</p><p>A monster.</p><p>Neji, her very own older cousin, did just that, and Naruto proved him wrong, the two Hyūgas became the siblings anyone would envy.</p><p>Hiashi, her one and only father also did that, Naruto proved him wrong, and now, their relationship rekindled better than ever.</p><p>Heck, even her bullies back then, they never returned once Naruto proved them wrong, they never came back since they were now people not to be messed with.</p><p>Then...</p><p>Who would prove him wrong if he himself is the one who made her feel bad?</p><p>Tears never stopped flowing down his cheeks as he repeatedly punched the tree before dropping to his knees.</p><p>He pulled his head back and slammed it against the very same tree, his hitai ate falling on impact.</p><p>"I'm sorry..."</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Hinata was the most terrible person right now, she was pretty much sure about that.</p><p>Sliding down against a brick wall, she covered her mouth as she gripped her hair, staring wide eyed at the blood stained dirt before her.</p><p><em>"What have I done?" </em>She thought, her heart in millions of pieces as she recalled her words, <em>"Naruto-kun did not deserve that! Why did I yell? Why did I even speak?! He's right... I don't have morals..."</em></p><p>All her life, she was taught how to be a proper lady, talk when only spoken to and given permission, do what was told, stay quiet when not addressed.</p><p>She was groomed to be a puppet to her elders, but all she did was disobey, disobey, and disobey.</p><p>She did refused to wear mission gears that was designed for her. She refused to stop being an active ninja and dedicate herself to her clan. She refused to defeat Hanabi. And she refused to heed the advice they offered and let her sister be sealed.</p><p>She was anything but the perfect leader they wanted, one who would listen, one who would make the tough call. She only followed what she wanted, and she was paying the consequences, little by little.</p><p>When she was done listening to the insults thrown to her, she ended up not listening at all. All she did was what she wanted and what she thinks is right, she never listened to advices and criticism. She did not care what others think. She was deaf to her clan, and her clan no longer had power over her.</p><p>All except for a few. Her surrogate mother, Kurenai, who taught her about compassion and empathy above all else. Her late cousin, Neji, who taught her to become a better version of herself. Her devoted best friends, Kiba and Shino, whose been with her through thick and thin. And Naruto... The one who motivated her and kept her from giving up.</p><p>Clean as she may seem to be, dirty the same she was.</p><p>"Well well well... It seems that I have missed a spot"</p><p>A shadow loomed over her from above, and with a sharp gasp, Hinata jumped back and was met with a man cynical grin on his face on top of the roof, his right arm dragging behind him a big sack and the other a shiny and polished katana.</p><p>"What?" He asked with a psychotic look in his eyes "Not gonna say 'shit, I'm caught' or somethin', 'lil missy?"</p><p>"I don't curse" Hinata said, taking out a kunai, "And I wasn't hiding!"</p><p>With that, the kunoichi quickly jumped up and engaged in a battle of blades between a kunai and a katana.</p><p>"Ahahaha!!! A kunoichi!!!" The man laughed as she perfectly predicted his movements "I haven't had a good fight in twenty four years!!!"</p><p>Throwing aside his sack of stolen goods stained with blood, he pulled out another blade he wielded and took the girl by surprise.</p><p>Barely dodging the second katana by bending backwards, Hinata lifted a leg and kicked the man's jaw, performing summersaults to create space.</p><p>Discarding her kunai, she went into her Jūken stance and flaref her eyes into life.</p><p>There is no stronger blade than Hyūga Hinata's palms.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Eyes closed as he pressed his forehead against the assaulted tree, Naruto's snarl didn't fail to express his disdain over himself.</p><p><em>"I don't deserve to be Hinata's friend..." </em>He thought as he slowly opened his eyes, looking at the blood seeping out of his knuckles.</p><p>But then, he sensed something.</p><p>Turning his head in high alert towards the village, he quickly got on his feet and raced towards the area, gasping her name in panic.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Hinata caught a blade between her hands and broke it in half with her knee, then being harshly kicked off the three story building.</p><p>She caught herself from falling head first by pivoting in the air and land harshly on her feet, hissing as she twisted her ankle.</p><p>"How much will the black market pay for your eyes?!" The man asked with a psychotic laugh, and as if on que, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"</p><p>Four Narutos jumped up from all four directions, anger present in his eyes, "No one puts a price on Hinata, dattebayo!!!"</p><p>The man easily handled four different attacks, seemingly well versatile with his speed, foot works, and swordsmanship. He was not overwhelmed by the blonde's Taijutsu.</p><p>He can move almost as fast as Kiba, and his way of handling a sword is similar to Tenten's. Naruto could easily tell that this man was no joke.</p><p>Two of his three clones dispersed in one swift movement of the blade, barely missing the third.</p><p>The sound of familiar crackling and dim blue light was the sign for Naruto to pull back, switching places at the last second, "Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists!"</p><p>With one palm strike that was blocked by the blade, it shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces, not able to withstand the power of the jutsu.</p><p>And in the moment of shock, Hinata did not give the man a chance to recover, "Eight Trigrams: One palm! Two palms! Four palms! Eight palms! Sixteen palms! Thirty-two palms! Sixty-four palms!!"</p><p>Naruto could only stare in shock as Hinata mercilessly attacked the defenseless man with a combination of two deadly attacks.</p><p>But it was obvious that she held back as the chakra heads of lions around her palms became dimmer and smaller with each shot.</p><p>And as the man fell limply from the building, Naruto could only watch from the roof as Hinata followed down, arms crossed as she glared at the man with the bloody and scorched body with her powerful Byakūgan.</p><p>"Why did you do it? Why kill the entire village?" She asked, chin high as she asserted dominance, making the man weakly laugh and say "Then no one would complain when I steal their valuables... My name would go down in history..."</p><p>"Where are the others?" She asked again, trying to find out if there were more, "Nope... Just legendary me..."</p><p>With a tisk, she ended his life with one swing of a hand, using a similar technique to her 'Protective Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms' to cleanly cut his head off without second thought.</p><p>"WHY WOULD YOU KILL HIM?!" Naruto screamed in shock as he jumped down, watching as the man's blood pooled underneath her, "H-He was already weak and defenseless and- Gah!! What if he was lying?! What if there's more?! W-We could've brought him back and let Ibiki and Anko interrogate him and-"</p><p>"I know what a liar looks like" Hinata cuts him off, taking him by surprise as she looked at him with flaring Byakūgan, similar to the ruthless looks that the other Hyūgas always hold, "He showed no signs of lying. And his brain had irreversible damages. He would've suffered more under the hands of the Torture and Interrogation when he has no secrets to tell"</p><p>This was the Ninja World. Where power is bestowed upon humans, to do good, or evil. Those who have chosen the wrong path are doomed to be hunted down, and those who have chosen to stop them, are doomed to hunt down.</p><p>Naruto knew it now all too well. Not even someone as kind and gentle as Hinata can escape the reality she was given.</p><p>If you are a ninja, you can not escape dirt.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>So when days passed, and Naruto and Hinata's journey home came to an end;</p><p>"Heyyyy, Hinata! Naruto! You guys are back!" Sakura cheerfully greeted as she welcomed the two from the gates, she scratched her cheek with an apologetic look and said "Look, we're sorry for snooping, but we really got curious, and now the entire village knows about your- Huh?"</p><p>The pinkette was shocked as the shorter bluenette wordlessly passed her.</p><p>"Hey hey hey, Hinata! Mahhh, I know that face" Kiba said with sympathy, Shino put his hand on her head and rubbed her hair gently, the Inuzuka grinned and said "Don't'cha worry, we got the news a while back, and the description you sent matched a man who was sentenced to death in Blood Prison but escaped before gettin' there. Come on! We're headin' to Kurenai-sensei's to celebrate your mission success! She's bakin' cake!"</p><p>"What?" Hinata giggled as he slung an arm around her shoulder and lead her and Shino away with Akamaru tailing behind, "But Kiba-kun, the mission was to deliver the scroll, not bounty hunting"</p><p>"No. Your mission was a success, why?" Shino started "Because yours was an escorting mission, and you successfully defended your client"</p><p>Sakura was confused, making Sai raise a brow at her and ask "Have you not heard?"</p><p>"What happened?" She asked, he faked a smile and said "Hinata killed a man in front of Naruto"</p><p>"Oh..." The pinkette said as she sympathetically looked at her dull teammate, head hung low as he looked at the ground with a heavy frown, "What happened, Naruto?"</p><p>"We got into a fight..." Naruto admitted, his voice barely above a whisper, Sakura gave him an understanding smile and said "It's normal for a strong kunoichi like Hinata to do that, a Hyūga at that. But... I'm sorry you had to see-"</p><p>"No" He cut off, desperate blue eyes looking into her green ones, he looked miserable, "Sakura-chan, you don't understand! <em>We </em>got into a fight, dattebayo!"</p><p>"Oh"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh, gosh. That was a mess.</p><p>-OrenjiRabenda</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Investigation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>: investigation :</p><p>: to try and get information</p><p>_____</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Bye, Hinata! Bye, Naruto! You two better behave!!!" Kiba yelled as he waved enthusiastically at the duo who were waving back with matching smiles whilst Akamaru howled in the same energy.</p><p>"-And don't forget to-!" Sakura cut herself off and sighed in defeat "Nevermind... I should've told Hinata instead of Naruto"</p><p>"Correct. Why?" Shino said "Because Naruto would not remember all the procedures and information"</p><p>"Call me crazy, but..." Sai started "Based on all of the magazines I have borrowed from beautiful... I'm pretty sure that Hinata and dickless are dating"</p><p>Both Sakura and Kiba raised a finger and opened their mouths to tell him off, only to stop as they did think about it.</p><p>"Come to think of it..." Sakura said as she rubbed her chin "I don't think I can prove you wrong, Sai..."</p><p>"Yeah" Kiba nodded "Now that you said it, I noticed Hinata never told me anything about their status... That's technically not lying, right? But it technically is, too... But Hinata wouldn't keep anything from us, right Shino?"</p><p>"Knowing Hinata, she won't tell until she's forced" Shino said "Why? Because Hinata does not like attention from mass people, if everyone knows about their status, she would get swarmed and maybe even harassed, that is, she thinks she would be"</p><p>"Yeah, and knowing Naruto," Sakura said as she placed a hand on her hip "When Hinata says that, he'd get paranoid and agree almost immediately. But he's also an unstoppable guy, so that may explain their unintentional... PDA, even if they agreed to keep it a secret..."</p><p>Sai gave his usual forced smile and said "Would not it only be fair that we, their beloved and most treasured best friends, know if they indeed are dating?"</p><p>"What are you saying?" Kiba asked as he gave Sai a judgemental stare "If Hinata doesn't want to tell us, I'm cool with that, I respect! She doesn't want to talk, don't talk"</p><p>"Well..." Sakura turned slowly with a mischievous look "We don't need to ask <em>them</em>..."</p><p>"Hm..." Kiba then had the same look on his face "Are you suggesting we-"</p><p>"Invade their privacy?" Shino asked, Sakura gave him a quirky smile as she clapped her hands together "Y... Yeah?"</p><p>Sai then said "Alright, I'm in"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"Now that they're gone..." Shikamaru smirked as he laid down on the couch and put Mirai on his stomach, he bounced her lightly as he said in a cooing tone "We can actually sleep, right, Mirai? Naruto and Hinata are so troublesome, very troublesome..!"</p><p>"Don't say that, Shikamaru" Kurenai laughed as she folded tiny clothes, making him yawn and say "Well, I'm right. If Naruto's not here, there's no one screaming around the village, and if Hinata's not here, he won't even have a reason to scream here"</p><p>"Well-" "KURENAI-SENSEI!!!!"</p><p>"Baba! Tino!" Mirai squealed excitedly as she started slapping Shikamaru's face, making him groan and say "I forgot about Kiba..."</p><p>"Oh, Sakura, Sai, you guys are here, too" Kurenai said with a welcoming smile, as if Kiba's entrance was normal. Poor door. "If you four are looking for Hinata and Naruto, they're actually on a mission"</p><p>"We know. Actually, sensei, we came here to ask you something..." Sakura said as she scratched her cheek "You see, we wanted to know something about Naruto and Hinata..."</p><p>"Really?" Shikamaru groaned as he set down Mirai to crawl over to Shino, "Even when they're out of the village, they're still hot topic? Troublesome..."</p><p>"We have come to ask" Shino said as he ignored Mirai who was practically rolling at his feet and slapping his shins, "When Hinata and Naruto came to visit, what did they do?"</p><p>Kurenai slanted her eyes, <em>"Are there impostors pretending to be them?" </em>"Nothing out of the ordinary. They acted the same as always, I didn't notice anything off... They still reacted the same to some inside jokes..."</p><p>Sai then looked out the window and said "I never came here before, but I must say, Kurenai-sensei, you have a lovely garden"</p><p>"Is that new, sensei?" Kiba asked as he looked out, too, Kurenai nodded and said "Yes, actually, Naruto and some of his clones planted those lovely plants three days ago. If I recall right, Hinata said that a side branch Hyūga received those as a part of a thank you from his last mission and decided to give them to the main house"</p><p>She giggled and said "Hiashi considered selling them, but Hinata really liked the plants, so Naruto and her managed to convince Hiashi to let them keep it, but Hinata's garden was already full, so they brought it here"</p><p>"That's so cute..." Sakura cooed as she held her cheek with a dreamy smile, but then her smile dropped and turned to nervous one, "Wait, Naruto planted those?! Are you sure that those are secured? I don't trust him when it comes to stuff like those"</p><p>"Don't you know?" Kurenai asked, surprised, "Naruto likes gardening"</p><p>"Since when?" Kiba asked, unable to imagine the loud-mouth blonde actually taking on a calm and time-consuming hobby like gardening, his sensei shrugged and said "I don't know, Hinata only told me"</p><p>The four then looked at each other and nodded, Kiba and Sakura sporting successful grins, Sai and Shikamaru with their usual looks.</p><p>"Alright! Thanks, sensei!" Kiba yelled as he once again kicked the door to leave, and Sakura followed out excitedly with Sai, and Shino bowing to forgive them.</p><p>Kurenai only laughed as she watched Mirai crawl back to the now-asleep Shikamaru.</p><p>"Oh yeah! And, sensei?" Sakura asked as she peaked in again "When Hinata comes here alone, what does she do?"</p><p>"Kiba and Shino or Shikamaru and Choji always visits with her" Kurenai said "And Naruto always shows up later. She never comes alone, is what I'm trying to say"</p><p>"Okay! Thanks for everything, sensei!" Sakura cheered before she left "And you have a lovely daughter!!!"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"How was that any proof that they are dating?" Shino asked as Sakura and Kiba kept patting each other's backs in accomplishment, Sai then said "Yes, Hinata knows that dickless gardens, I, too, don't see how that is any proof"</p><p>"You're right..." Sakura said as she returned to her thinking position.</p><p>"Sakura!!!"</p><p>The four turned and saw Ino waving enthusiastically from her store, they then entered the Yamanaka Flower Shop.</p><p>"Such an odd match up we have here" She said as the four-man group entered.</p><p>"Hey, Ino! Want to help?! We're on a mission to- hmph!" Sakura's suddenly slapped on Kiba's.</p><p>"What the hell?!" Kiba hissed in a whisper as he pried off her strong hand, the pinkette then hissed back in a whisper "That's Ino, idiot! If she knows that we know that Naruto and Hinata are dating, then the entire village will know! She's a massive gossip!"</p><p>"Oh..." The Inuzuka said, slapping his forehead, "How could I forget that she's the Gossip Queen"</p><p>"What are you four whispering about?" Ino asked suspiciously "And Sai-kun, you're an hour late on your shift, you know"</p><p>"I'm sorry, but I'm on a very important mission right now" Sai said with his same robotic smile "I can compensate by working extra tomorrow"</p><p>"Well, if that's the case, then you're excused. But you could've told me in advance" She said with a sigh, making him nod and say "Next time, for sure"</p><p>"Ino, we're conducting an investigation" Shino said, making both Kiba and Sakura almost jump on him before stopping in midair as he continued "Multiple flowershops had been robbed of genus paeonia all across the Land of Fire, we are wondering if there had been a mysterious occurance of such here? Has anyone suspicious bought or eyed those flowers?"</p><p>"Ahh, fortunately for me and unfortunately for you guys," Ino said with an apologetic shrug "None of my flowers had been stolen, and I have a keen eye for suspicious people. The only person who's crazy enough to buy expensive wedding flowers like that is Naruto"</p><p>"Naruto?" Sakura's interest suddenly peeked, "Why would he buy peonies?"</p><p>"Ooooh, genus paeonia, peonie, I get it," Kiba said in realization, snapping his fingers, "Man, mouthful as usual, Shino"</p><p>"We forced him to buy and scammed hi-" "We negotiated!" Ino frantically cut off Sai and said "You see, he keeps on bothering the shop, it's only fair that he bought something for once"</p><p>"But why would you make him buy one of the most expensive ones?!" The pinkette yelled, making the blonde bump foreheads with her and yell back "I did not! His eyes wandered and landed on'em! He said those were perfect for Hinata!"</p><p>It was Kiba's initiative to play peacemaker when they suddenly got important information, "Now, now, ladies. Remember, Sakura, we have a mission, no time to butt heads"</p><p>And just like that, the odd duo quickly smiled at each other and bid each other farewell, as if they weren't fighting just split seconds ago.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"Naruto's been buying Hinata some expensive flowers, huh?" Sakura asked "How'd you know to ask for peonies, though?"</p><p>"Naruto had waltzed into Hinata's room once, and he brought a very eye-catching bouquet" Shino explained as he adjusted his goggles "I did not know what the flowers were, since I only gave it little thought since Kiba and I were in a hurry to leave. I assumed it were peonies based on the memory of my moment of glimpse"</p><p>"Genius, Shino! Genius!" Kiba laughed as he took the taller man into a playful headlock "Doin' chores and buyin' flowers for a girl, who could deny they're more than just friends, huh?!"</p><p>"But that doesn't leave the fact that Naruto and Hinata haven't been seen on a date before" Sai said, making the three other ninjas dull down from their high.</p><p>Then something clicked.</p><p>Kiba smirked and said "This calls for lunch"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"Ah! Look who's here, father!" Ayame said with a welcoming smile "It's Naruto's and Hinata's friends!"</p><p>"Oh wow, odd to see you four here without those two" Teuchi laughed "What'ya kids having?"</p><p>"A bowl of Hinata's usual for each one of us, old man" Kiba said with a confident smirk, and Sakura butted in and said "And some anko dumplings" "Whatever, those too" The brunette groaned.</p><p>"It will be there in a jiffy" Ayame said as she and her father left for the kitchen.</p><p>Sai was confused, "Naruto's favorite eatery? Why are we here?"</p><p>"Elementary, my dear Sai" Kiba said as he smirked "If Hinata and that smelly bastard truly are dating, then it would only be natural if Hinata has a usual order here. The old man and his daughter knew exactly what the usual is, strengthening my point! And if my guess is right, then-!!!"</p><p>"Orders up, guys!" Ayame cheered as she placed four bowls before them.</p><p>"HOLY SHIT! I'M RIGHT!!!" Kiba screamed "I'M A FUCKIN' ORACLE!!!"</p><p>Sakura and Sai raised their eyebrows and looked down at the orders, only to gasp and yell in surprise "PORK CHASYU MISO RAMEN!!!"</p><p>"That's right" Ayame said with one finger raised "Hinata-sama's favorite ramen!"</p><p>"So if both Naruto and Hinata share the same usual orders, then..." Sakura muttered, but as a good detective she is, asked one more question, "Neh! Do Naruto and Hinata always come here?! All three meals? Often?!"</p><p>"Oh, no" Ayame said "They come here often for a visit, but they don't order as often as Naruto before. They more oftenly share bento boxes at Senju park, sometimes even stop by the bakery down the street or the shiruko shop two stores over. But we're still Naruto most often go-to dinner stop! Hinata-sama almost always eats dinner at home"</p><p>And that proves it.</p><p>If Ayame and Teuchi knew Naruto's and Hinata's schedules by heart, the very people who sees Naruto almost everyday, then that means that the two had been together very <em>very </em>often.</p><p>Teuchi could only awkwardly chuckle as he watched the four-cell group of misfits do an overdramatic four-way handshake as they happily congratulated each other, something about cracking one of Konoha's most guarded secrets.</p><p>And that was the moment that Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Sai were most certain that Uzumaki Naruto and Hyūga Hinata were most definitely, without a shadow of a doubt, dating.</p><p>Sorry to break it to them, though. They're completely wrong. But it's not like they can hear me, though. I'm the narrator! Not a character in the story who can talk to them!</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Two days after their 'discovery', the same group of four reformed at Kurenai's backyard, sat in a gloomy circle that Kiba called 'Guilty Party Cult Circle'.</p><p>"How do we break it to them?" Sakura asked "They'd probably hate us... poking our noses in like that?"</p><p>"Yeah? Who's idea was it?" Kiba asked, making the pinkette point at Shino and say "I blame you, Shino. You're the most rational out of all four of us, you should've stopped us!"</p><p>"I do not see why I am part of the Guilty Party Cult Circle" Sai said "I feel no remorse over invading the privacy of our best friends whom views us as their most reliable and trusted friends. I am glad that I know something that I could blackmail Naruto with"</p><p>"Terrible choice of words, Sai" Sakura sighed.</p><p>"Alright, what about this" Kiba said as he clapped his hands together "We come clean with an apology, and act casual about it so that they won't be upset and swear to secrecy! I mean, that worked out when Shino and I found out about Hinata's secret"</p><p>"It is only the most logical solution" Shino said with an approving nod "But I shall stand my ground that I am only dragged into this by Kiba"</p><p>"Hey!" Kiba barked.</p><p>Kurenai laughed softly as she and Choji watched from the window.</p><p>"Those guys have gone crazy... Mendokusē" Shikamaru groaned on the floor, his face covered in doodles as Mirai gnawed one of Choji's candy bars, "Probably chanting matras to keep them sane from all of the idiocy that Naruto had been dragging Hinata into"</p><p>"Well, they've been running around the village since the day Naruto and Hinata left, asking what sorts of strange things they had been doing" Choji said with a nervous chuckle "So it's possible"</p><p>Akamaru ran to Mirai's rescue when she almost landed face first into the ground while crawling off of Shikamaru's stomach, making the baby baffled at her own discovery, turning her head from the man and the dog, "Kamawu?! Kamawu?! Kyaahahaha!!!"</p><p>Sakura, back to her responsible old self, looked up at the sun's position to check the time before sitting up, dusting the back of her skirt, "Well, I better get going. I still have more preparations to do with Ino for the new center we've been working on"</p><p>"Fine, fine" Kiba said, letting the pinkette leave.</p><p>And after a few moments passed, during dinner...</p><p>"Asuma-san! Asuma-san!"</p><p>Kiba almost flinched in surprise, making the baby food from the small spoon fly to the person across from him, which is Sai, "Whoops, sorry, man"</p><p>Kurenai placed her chopsticks down and went to open the front door.</p><p>All four of the shinobi fell silent as they used their well-trained ears to listen-in.</p><p>"Yes?" Kurenai asked, seeing a Jònin at her doorstep, the man then said "News about Hyūga Hinata, ma'am. You are her guardian, yes?"</p><p>"What happened?" The woman asked with worry evident in her voice.</p><p>With the mention of their precious teammate's voice, Kiba and Shino quickly stood and joined their master at the doorstep, Akamaru in tow.</p><p>Shikamaru, Choji, and Sai shared worried glances at each other, "Naruto's with her"</p><p>"Hyūga Hinata have witnessed a very serious crime scene during her mission with her client" The Jònin informed "She have discovered, along with her client, Uzumaki Naruto, that the village they were meant to go to had been a victim of a village-wide mass murder with no survivors"</p><p>Kiba felt his breath get caught in his throat.</p><p>"She also had encountered a high ranking criminal who escaped before being sent to Blood Prison, whom admitted to be the one responsible" The Jònin said with no information to hold back "Hyūga Hinata herself took the initiative to take his life. As a minor, still, she is to go through interrogation to see if any of the things she saw or the actions she made affected her mental stability"</p><p>"I see" Kurenai said, "And Naruto?"</p><p>"Hyūga Hinata took full responsibility" He said "Uzumaki Naruto will not go through interrogation for it was not deemed necessary"</p><p>"Very well, thank you for telling us as soon as possible" The woman said, letting the other Jònin leave.</p><p>With the close of the door, Kiba sighed and said "Man, every time we get blood on our hands... Lucky for Shino and me, we're already eighteen, we don't have to go through that anymore"</p><p>"Hinata never dealt well with taking a life" Shino said with sadness in his tone, Kurenai sighed and said "Boys, it's okay. We'll just have to make her feel better"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>So when days passed, and Naruto and Hinata's journey home came;</p><p>"Heyyyy, Hinata! Naruto! You guys are back!" Sakura cheerfully greeted as she welcomed the two from the gates, she scratched her cheek with an apologetic look and said "Look, we're sorry for snooping, but we really got curious, and now the entire village knows about your- Huh?"</p><p>The pinkette was shocked as the shorter bluenette wordlessly passed her.</p><p>"Hey hey hey, Hinata! Mahhh, I know that face" Kiba said with sympathy, Shino put his hand on her head and rubbed her hair gently, the Inuzuka grinned and said "Don't'cha worry, we got the news a while back, and the description you sent matched a man who was sentenced to death in Blood Prison but escaped before gettin' there. Come on! We're headin' to Kurenai-sensei's to celebrate your mission success! She's bakin' cake!"</p><p>"What?" Hinata giggled as he slung an arm around her shoulder and lead her and Shino away with Akamaru tailing behind, "But Kiba-kun, the mission was to deliver the scroll, not bounty hunting"</p><p>"No. Your mission was a success, why?" Shino started "Because yours is an escorting mission, and you successfully defended your client"</p><p>Sakura was confused, making Sai raise a brow at her and ask "Have you not heard?"</p><p>"What happened?" She asked, he faked a smile and said "Hinata killed a man in front of Naruto"</p><p>"Oh..." The pinkette said as she sympathetically looked at her dull teammate, head hung low as he looked at the ground with a heavy frown, "What happened, Naruto?"</p><p>"We got into a fight..." Naruto admitted, his voice barely above a whisper, Sakura gave him an understanding smile and said "It's normal for a strong kunoichi like Hinata to do that, a Hyūga at that. But... I'm sorry you had to see-"</p><p>"No" He cut off, desperate blue eyes looking into her green ones, he looked miserable, "Sakura-chan, you don't understand! <em>We </em>got into a fight, dattebayo!"</p><p>"Oh"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>_____</p><p>Yep! It's still the author!</p><p>I decided that maybe I should add a light-hearted chapter with a different type of NaruHina shenanigans before we head back and continue down to the darkest low that this book took so far.</p><p>And also because I wanted to add more texture to this book's main characters' best friends by showing their curious and adventurous sides who still has a hint of child-like wonder to their steps.</p><p>So with a little twist this time, it's Sakura, Sai, Shino, and Kiba who does the running around!</p><p>Also, I added a small scene near the end to explain how the rest of Team 8 and Sai knew about the occurance of last chapter and Sakura didn't.</p><p>Anyway! Sorry for the roller coaster of emotions, but the ride's not over yet!</p><p>Off to NaruHina's first major argument!</p><p>-OrenjiRabenda</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Rekindle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>: rekindle :</p><p>: to make something anew</p><p>_____</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It was strangely quiet in Konohagakure, and the dark clouds covering the sky made it look dull and cold.</p><p>Well- It was dull and cold, actually.</p><p>"Something's missing" Ino said as she picked on the tomato in her salad "But I can't put my finger in it"</p><p>"Well..." Shikamaru sighed, placing down his tea, "... Maybe it's Naruto. You know... We haven't seen him running around the village for the past week and so"</p><p>"Oh, yeah" The blonde said as she nodded "You're right. And come to think of it, I haven't seen Hinata, either..! Did something happen? I mean, they just got back from their mission days ago, right?"</p><p>Choji immediately flinched, the meat in between his chopsticks almost falling.</p><p>The two males of the team looked at each other with knowing glances, knowing exactly what happened.</p><p>Without Naruto and Hinata running around, wreaking some sort of havoc in Konoha, it was almost as if the sun itself disappeared.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"Oh, come on, Naruto! You can't stay in there forever!" Sakura yelled as she continued banging on the old apartment door "We know you're in there!"</p><p>"Leave me alone, Sakura!"</p><p>"Now that's just childish!" The pinkette groaned as she stomped "Open up!"</p><p>"No! If Hinata, the girl who hates no one, hates me, then I deserve to rot alone and die, dattebayo!"</p><p>As childish as it sounded to the Haruno, what followed it was just scary, the sound of a flipping table and multiple shatters of glass. He was mad at himself.</p><p>When was the last time Naruto this worked up over something?</p><p>Well, the last time he got so worked up because a beautiful, Byakūgan wielding, woman frowned at him was during the war, and boy, was that not a pretty experience.</p><p>"Commit suicide, that's the fastest way" Sai said "She hates you, no point of trying to turn it around, just kill yourself already"</p><p>"Sai!" Sakura gasped before grabbing him by the collar threateningly "What the hell are you doing, moron?!"</p><p>"U-Using reverse psychology?" Sai nervously answered before getting shaked violently "SHANARO!!! Reverse psychology doesn't work that way!!!"</p><p>"You fuckin' Team 7 always causes us trouble, goddammit!!"</p><p>Sakura growled as Kiba suddenly shoved passed her with grump in his steps followed by Shino who was as silent as ever and Akamaru with a terrifying snarl.</p><p>"Fuck you, Uzumaki!" Kiba yelled out before having Akamaru break the poor door down into pieces.</p><p>"What the-" Sakura was cut off when the fuming brunette marched into the room, kicking everything in his path, even the broken vase shard which he would probably regret later.</p><p>Picking up the motionless blonde by the collar from his bed, Kiba threw him down to the ground and punched him.</p><p>Naruto, enraged by the sudden intrusion, caught the fist.</p><p>"You fuckin' bastard!" The Inuzuka yelled at the Uzumaki on the floor "I always knew you were trouble! I don't know why I keep hangin' out with ya!"</p><p>"What's your problem?! I didn't do anythin' to ya-ttebayo!" Naruto yelled back as he caught another punch, then Kiba yelled "Not to me, but to Hinata!"</p><p>Suddenly, everything fell silent again.</p><p>"You kept building her up just so you could break her, huh?" Kiba asked, pain etched all over his face, agony in his heart, "Why would you do that, huh? Why?! Hinata did nothing but help you! Why are you so ungrateful?!"</p><p>Sakura was surprised. The rough-and-tumble Inuzuka Kiba, the person of nothing but guts and confidence, broke down, because of Hyūga Hinata's sadness?</p><p>Suddenly, Naruto got pulled out from under Kiba and slammed against the wall by his collar, Shino snarling as he glared at the blonde from behind his goggles, "You're completely stupid if you think we're just gonna stand by and let Hinata suffer of sadness again because of you. Believe me when I tell you that I won't hesitate to kill you if you utter such words of insults about her to her face! Why? Because you don't know the effects of your words. What even gives you the right, huh? Who do you think you are? Hinata's so upset because of <em>you</em>!"</p><p>That's an even greater shock. The calm and collected Shino just raised his voice and resulted to violence, not even giving Naruto the benefit of a doubt?</p><p>"THAT'S THE PROBLEM!"</p><p>Naruto looked straight into the reflective lenses, seeing himself so weak and vulnerable through the eyes of others, teary eyed with a heavy frown, "She should be upset because she killed someone! Not because someone told her off!"</p><p>Sai watched the entire thing go down, and as emotionless as he is, he felt goosebumps.</p><p>"When I killed someone, I didn't feel remorse or shit! And people criticizes me all the time and says hurtful words, and I get upset at times!" Naruto yelled desperately, confused, "I feel so sad when I get insulted, but I don't feel anything about the one I killed... It's terrible... W-Why is Hinata like that?! Why is she like me?!"</p><p>The blonde felt as if a lump in his throat was preventing him to talk, but he kept going passed the pain, "She should feel regret! She should feel remorse! She should feel something! Anything! How can she overlook taking another person's life just like that?!"</p><p>And now they understood.</p><p>Naruto could see himself in Hinata. They were much alike. And Naruto's upset at himself.</p><p>He saw her as nothing but perfect.</p><p>So when her fault could not be overlooked...</p><p>"You are a loser..." Shino hissed.</p><p>Sakura itched to yell out "That's a low blow", but she held back, preferring to stay back for a while.</p><p>"An idiot. You're stupid. You're dense. You're obnoxious. Childish. Annoying. Poor. Informal. Short-tempered. And so many more" The Aburame growled as he pressed the Uzumaki harder into the wall, "But did Hinata ever put you down because of that? Huh?! I don't see her complaining, and I don't see her yelling at you for wanting to return a psychotic guy who killed hundreds! And there you were, yelling at her for killing less than him! You're a hypocrite! She would never fault anyone for their sins and their naivity, why? Because she accepts people for who they are, and not for what they've done... I suggest you do the same"</p><p>Tossing aside the blonde, Shino walked away, Kiba and Akamaru grumpily following close behind him, out of the apartment.</p><p>"We'll pay for the door" Shino told Sakura without stopping from his silent walk.</p><p>Sai stood still as he looked at his friend down on the floor at the other side of the small apartment, fretting over what to do.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Inside a dimly lit room, a lonely silhouette sat by the window with its head pressed against the glass shielding her from the heavy rain raging on outside.</p><p>Hinata's eyes reflected the gloomy scenery of her outdoor garden, untouched by her for days.</p><p>Terrible. That's how she felt.</p><p>With a heavy sigh followed by a small sniffle, she closed her eyes and bit her lip, sliding down further into the window seat as she hugged her knees.</p><p><em>"I shouldn't have insulted him... I was too stubborn and selfish that I didn't even listen..." </em>She thought <em>"I never listen..."</em></p><p>She was deaf to criticism, thus making her blind from her mistakes.</p><p>She was confused. How was she wrong? How was he right? Was she not right? Was he truly wrong? Whose fault was it?</p><p>No matter... She'll take the blame. All of it.</p><p>"... Hinata"</p><p>"E-EH?!"</p><p>With a loud thud, Hinata fell to the floor, "N-Naruto-kun?!"</p><p>Naruto waved at her with a sheepish smile from the other side of the window, wet from his head to his toes.</p><p>"W-What- Why-? Y-You'll get sick!" Hinata frantically yelled as she opened the window, letting the blonde in along with the cold air, "W-Wait here, I-I'll get you a tow-"</p><p>She got stop in her tracks as she felt his wet, yet still strangely warm, hand grasp her wrist, keeping her in place.</p><p>"No" Naruto said, keeping his grip firm, "Please... Hear me out first..."</p><p>The bluenette kept her back facing him as she froze in her spot, feeling stuck as she heard the strange desperation and soft volume present in his usually bright and loud voice.</p><p>It was as if there was an unseen force gripping her throat, keeping her from talking, hiding her voice for her not to use. Maybe it was her forcing herself to listen... Or it was just her own demons making her feel weak once more.</p><p>Either way, she wasn't fighting it. She won't fight... Just this once... For Naruto.</p><p>Mentally preparing herself for the worse, Hinata bit her lip hard as her free hand clenched in a tight fist, blunt nails threatening to pierce through soft skin.</p><p>"... I'm sorry"</p><p>And once again, she was shocked.</p><p>"I was a jerk and I oppressed you..! I should've listened to you and stopped talking, dattebayo! I was too self centered and thick headed that I-"</p><p>"N-No!" She cut him off, turning around quickly to face him, her teary eyes meeting his desperate ones, "N-Naruto-kun, you're wrong! I was the one who's self centered a-and thick headed! I-I always am..! Y-You were only trying to show me the errors of my way and looking out for me, but I never listen..."</p><p>"Hinata, you don't understand" He said, the way his face contorted into a sad frown and his entire form was soaking wet just added to him being completely miserable, "I got too caught up into just seeing your good sides that I never paid a glance to try and look at the bad ones. I-I didn't want you to be like me, 'cause when I took a life away, I felt nothing about it... I thought that... You should feel at least bad about it... I wanted you to be just this gentle and cheerful person that I didn't want to accept the fact that you were a kunoichi that is prepared for anything, dattebayo!"</p><p>Hopping down from the window sill and down to the wooden floor, he stood in front of her, taller yet vulnerable, he spoke out his realization "Hinata... That was terrible of me, forcing down a character onto you for you to embody. I only thought of myself and how well you treat me every day, every second that we're together, that I never thought of how you feel, how you think, what you do, and everything else about you... And I'm sorry, dattebayo"</p><p>"Naruto-kun..."</p><p>"But, this time, I swear... No matter what happens, no matter what you do, and no matter what you did, I'll stop and try to understand everything, dattebayo. I'll accept whoever you are, were, and will be, dattebayo!" Naruto loudly claimed as his deep cerulean eyes pierced into her soft lavender ones, "Hinata, please let me be selfish one more time and let me be part of your life, and you be part of mine..! I want to know everything about you, to hear your stories and mishaps, and I promise, I'll accept you no matter what"</p><p>"..." Hinata felt her heart flutter, and at the short moment that she found her voice once more... "On your nindo?"</p><p>It was as if that was just the right question for him to hear. He felt as if a large weight was lifted off of his shoulders. So he smiled, so serene and sincere, and shook his head, "On my life. Each and every one of it"</p><p>And as if she forgot that he was soaked, she jumped and hugged him, her face buried into his shoulders as she cried out "M-Me, too, Naruto-kun! I-I promise, f-from now on..! I-I'll hear you out, I-I won't turn a blind eye! I-I promise on my life, e-each and every one of it, too!"</p><p>And quietly, they slowly were together alone again. Not the sound of the rain, the cold air, nor the puddle of water below them bothered them.</p><p>Slowly, yet quickly...</p><p>Gently, yet firm...</p><p>They reconciled, with just a few exchange of words and understanding.</p><p>Well... Naruto did have a talent, afterall, into making everything ten times better... But not before making everything a thousand times worse.</p><p>
  <em>"Hinata... From now on, I won't let go. No matter what the situation, no matter what the cost, and no matter what the day"</em>
</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"Hahhhh! It's so hot today!" Ino yelled as she slumped into the street bench, fanning herself with her hand, "That's just cruel!"</p><p>"Can you be any more loud?" Shikamaru groaned as he laid on the grassy ground "Troublesome..."</p><p>"Well, just this time, but I just bought ice cream" Choji said as he handed his two friends a cold dessert each.</p><p>"TOOOOOOORAAAAAAA!!!!!! FUCK YOU, YOU CAT!!!!!"</p><p>"Naruto-kun, wait for me!"</p><p>Shikamaru boredly watched Hinata running after Naruto running after Tora running away from them from the other side of the street.</p><p>"WAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! TORA IS ATTACKING, DATTEBAYO!!!!"</p><p>"Naruto-kun!"</p><p>"Well, I guess those two are back" Ino said as she snacked on the treat, making Shikamaru smile knowingly before feigning annoy as he said "No wonder"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>_____</p><p>Love is not about seeing your partner as perfect, but is about accepting with no conditions.</p><p>Sorry for the wait, you guys!</p><p>I think I'm done in the second out of the four phases of this book! We're done with the recovery from the war and forming a bond. Now! All's that left is how they would discover more sides of the other and, of course, the Last part!</p><p>Anyway! Character development? Check! Now time for more feelings in the air!</p><p>-OrenjiRabenda</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Notice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So..?"</p><p>Naruto raised a brow as Sakura posed in front of him with an expecting look.</p><p>"What?" He asked, a little to insensitive for her taste, making a tick mark appear on her forehead.</p><p>In the newly built Senju Park, Naruto was just peacefully scanning over his notes for his upcoming exams underneath a tree's shade, when suddenly, his pinkette friend stood in front of him.</p><p>Forcing a smile, Sakura clenched her fist and asked "Are you really not gonna leave any comment?"</p><p>"Uh..." Did he forget to say his opinion or something? He was pretty sure he did everything on his list before reviewing...</p><p>"Let me give you a clue..." Sakura said in a dangerously low voice as her eye twitched "NEW LOOK!!!!"</p><p>Naruto squinted his eyes and studied his teammate. Short hair. Red dress. Black gloves...</p><p>His blue eyes suddenly sparkled in wonder, "Did you get a new headband?!"</p><p>"HOW DARE YOU!!!"</p><p>"I'm sorry!!" Naruto cried as he backed into the tree "I don't know! I'm stupid, dattebayo!"</p><p>Sakura had to use all of her self control not to scream 'shanaro' and punch the guy, destroying the entire park in the process.</p><p>"Come on!" She whined as she stomped her feet "Don't you at least think I look a bit more womanly?!"</p><p>She definitely thought she made a huge change.</p><p>Since she turned eighteen, she decided that she would do a little makeover. She's been trying to catch up with the trends lately.</p><p>Side bangs and obi pouches. Tenten and Temari were rocking the look lately, so Sakura thought she'd give it a try.</p><p>And to be honest? She thinks she's gonna keep her hair like it. Makes her look with a sense of maturity.</p><p>Naruto only pursed his lips, remembering the last time this happened, she literally poured her anger on him.</p><p>With a sigh of frustration, the Haruno twisted the blonde's ear and marched off with him.</p><p>"He-hey-hey! Itai-tai-tai!!!" Naruto screamed as he followed.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>The duo walked down the busy street, being greeted with large smiles for Naruto.</p><p>"Hinata's gonna be so upset when I tell her I barely studied today, dattebayo" Naruto grumbled as he rubbed his swollen ear "And I'm telling her that I blame you, Sakura-chan"</p><p>"Then don't tell her" Sakura said in a matter-of-fact tone, making the blonde gasp and yell "When she asks tomorrow when she comes back what I did today, I oughta tell her-ttebayo! I would never lie to her!"</p><p>The pinkette giggled softly.</p><p>"Everything surely is changing, huh?"</p><p>The Uzumaki raised a brow as he looked down to her, "What do you mean?"</p><p>Emerald green eyes looked up at ocean blue ones.</p><p>She smiled.</p><p>"Well, for one..." She said as she pointed at Naruto, making him groan and say "You're being so cryptic lately, dattebayo!"</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about! You're simply too slow!" She fired back "At least that stupidity of yours never changes!"</p><p>"Oh! If it isn't Sakura and Naruto"</p><p>The duo looked ahead and saw Sai smiling at them in his usual fashion, "Not at the hospital today, Sakura?"</p><p>"Not for the rest of the week" The pinkette said as she put a hand on her waist proudly "We're setting off this huge project soon, and it's ready to go then! So for the meantime, it's free time for me. So I call this week... 'Sakura Catch-Up Week'! And today's Naruto's day!"</p><p>"Hey, join us, Sai! We'll turn today into Team 7 2.0's day, dattebayo!" The blonde cheered "We can start by grabbing rame-"</p><p>"Nope! Not this time, Naruto!" Sakura growled "It's my free-time, so we'll use it on what I want, and I say, we'll kick off the day with some... Salad"</p><p>"Eeeeeh?!"</p><p>"Shut up!" Sakura screeched as she blushed, her hand going to her stomach insecurely "I've been eating nothing but instant noodles for days now since I was stuck in the hospital dealing with some papers, so I want salad"</p><p>"I eat instant ramen all the time, and look at me!" Naruto proudly said as he jabbed his thumb to his puffed out chest "Strongest man in the world, dattebayo!"</p><p>"How about we go get some momen tofu instead?" Sai asked, making the blonde glare at him and say "Mahhh, that's so boring, Sai! As bland as you, dattebayo!"</p><p>"I say salad, and that's final!" Sakura said with a stomp, making Naruto cross his arms and shake his head "Nope. Not eating plain veggies, Sakura-chan"</p><p>"Well, we're going to the cafe whether you like it or not" She sternly said.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Green eyes twitched at the out of place order on the table.</p><p>On the table, a savory and healthy mixture of leafy vegetables and fruits, a garnished and designed yet still bland looking tofu with sides of relishes, and then suddenly, a steaming bowl of sweet abomination called shiruko.</p><p>"Seriously, Naruto?" She asked as she stuffed a lettuce into her mouth "You should really start thinking about your diet"</p><p>"You do you, Sakura-chan, and I do me" Naruto said with a proud smirk.</p><p>With a roll of her eyes, Sakura looked at Sai and said "I see you got yourself a new gear, too"</p><p>"Ino told me I look better in this, but I don't see what I changed" Sai said honestly, making Naruto eye him and say out loud "Yeah! Stomach, scroll, black, shoes, headband..."</p><p>"Geeze, you guys!" The pinkette whined "Men really can't see the same way women can, huh?"</p><p>"Neh, Sakura-chan, you said you were busy with papers" Naruto said "But aren't you supposed to be healing people and stuff?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah! Check this," Sakura said excitedly "I'm gonna be head of a division in the hospital that I myself found! Isn't that great?!"</p><p>"I guess... I don't really get how hospitals work, all I know is that they heal'ya, dattebayo" The blonde said with a nervous scratch to his cheek, making the pinkette shrug and turn to the other man "How about you, Sai? What've you been up to?"</p><p>"I've been helping with the masons and sculptors to finish Kakashi's carving up in the Hokage mountain" Sai said with a tinge of excitement in his voice "It's amazing how even mountains could such a beautiful canvas"</p><p>"You, Naruto?" Sakura asked.</p><p>"I've studying up for this huge Jònin test, dattebayo!" Naruto suddenly yelled excitedly "If I pass this written test, then I'd become a Jònin, dattebayo! And then, after that, I'm invited to the Academy as a guest lecturer to tell my side of the war, and then I'm escorting this migrating clan here with Ino and Shikamaru in Choji's place. I dunno, but Choji's been doing a lot of travelling-ttebayo"</p><p>"Huh, I wonder why, though" Sakura said "Oh! I just remembered, months ago, you guys went to the Land of Waves, right? Did you guys visit Tazuna?"</p><p>"Oh yeah..!" The blonde recalled, then shook his head, "Nah, I had no time after the mission. I only had one arm at the time, so I had to go back ASAP since I'm technically still under meds at the time"</p><p>"Shame" The pinkette sighed.</p><p>It was rare for Team 7 to have a moment of peace, they <em>are </em>infamous for a reason.</p><p>So it didn't shock Sakura when suddenly, a huge mob of girls came swarming in, screaming her teammate's name with hearts in their eyes, just like the good'ol days... Except, this time, it was Naruto's name they were squealing.</p><p>"NARUTO-SAMAAA~!!!"</p><p>"HOLY SHIT!" Naruto choked before rushing out his seat, running out from the Emergency Exit, a mochi still in his mouth.</p><p>"THERE HE GOES!!!"</p><p>"I LOVE YOU, NARU-SAMA!!!"</p><p>"KYAAAA!!!"</p><p>The fangirls quickly chased after the famous hero.</p><p>Sakura sighed, "Well... There goes our dinner, Sai"</p><p>"Were you gonna use him for ramen tonight?" Sai asked, earning himself a nod.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Shikamaru groaned deeply to himself as he walked around the village, a scroll in his hand.</p><p>"Come on, chin up, Shikamaru" Shizune scolded with her older-sister voice, "One day, when you become advisor, you'll have to do this whenever the mission's tad classified..!"</p><p>"We're hunting down Naruto, not just some random shinobi" Shikamaru grumbled, making the woman shrug and say "Well, sometimes, you gotta search for your Hokage, too. At times like, let's say, they're on their day off, then there's urgent information, you gotta go and find them, no buts"</p><p>"But-" "No buts" She said, still in her stern voice, "And look..! There's Naruto right there!"</p><p>"Finally..!" He groaned out loud before calling out "Hey, Naruto!"</p><p>"KYAAA!!! NARUTO-SAMAAAAA~~!!!"</p><p>"Shit!" Naruto flinched as he jumped out from his hiding spot, then speeding off into another direction, his fangirls chasing after him.</p><p>"Shikamaru! What are you doing?!" Shizune asked "Catch up to him!"</p><p>"Nope" Shikamaru said as he lazily crossed his arms behind his head.</p><p>"What do you mean 'no'?!" "I can't catch up to him" He non-chalantly said "I can't run that fast"</p><p>"At least try!" She tried insisting, but he only walked off while spinning the fake mission scroll in his hand muttering a low "Troublesome training exercise"</p><p><em>"We've got a long way to go" </em>Shizune inwardly sighed <em>"Even if he knows he can't, he could at least try and not give up so early... Right?"</em></p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"Oh, hey, Choji!" Ino called out, a basket of flowers that she's delivering hanging on her arm as she walked towards her friend "What's up?"</p><p>"Not much" Choji said as he munched away on his chips "Just got done packing for my next trip tomorrow"</p><p>"You've been going to the Hidden Cloud an awful lot lately" The blonde started as she suspiciously squinted her eyes "What have you been up to, huh?"</p><p>"Wh-Who, me?" The brunette nervously laughed as he waved off the question "No! You know... Travel is travel! Travel is fun!"</p><p>"Uh-huh..." The Yamanaka continued to press "I didn't know you were into travelling that much, though. And I've known you most of my life"</p><p>"Just looking for new hobbies! Hehe... He..." The Akimichi said in sweat, then he quickly changed thw subject by pointing at a tree "Oh, is that Naruto?!"</p><p>"HE'S OVER THERE!! KYAAAA!!!!"</p><p>"Choji! You gave me away-ttebayo!" Naruto whined in panic as he jumped down the tree, dashing off into another direction, a mob of a mix of women and girls chasing close behind him.</p><p>Ino watched as the other blonde get chased before putting a hand on her waist, "He seriously thought he could hide in a tree wearing clothes like that? Anyway, Choji- Huh?!"</p><p>Her blue eyes widen in shock as she realized that her big boned friend disappeared.</p><p><em>"I swear," </em>She thought <em>"With the way he's acting, if that guy's courting someone, I wouldn't even be surprised"</em></p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"Aaaaand... We're open for business" Tenten said proudly as she flipped the 'closed' sign to an 'open'.</p><p>Smiling proudly, she took a couple steps back and looked at her newly opened shop.</p><p>"I don't know why I haven't thought of this before!" She said with a bright grin, her hands resting on her waist with pride, "It's opening an opportunity for me to get in good trades with different lands to see different weapons!"</p><p>"Well done, my youthful student!"</p><p>"WHAT THE-?!" The brunette jumped as she looked beside her, seeing a pair of legs instead of a face, then down to the head smiling proudly up at her from the handstand, "GAI-SENSEI?! W-Where is your wheelchair?!"</p><p>"Nonsense!"</p><p>"Lee?!" Tenten jumped again when she turned to her other side, seeing Lee in a handstand.</p><p>"We can freely walk on our hands! It's great exercise! Sitting on a wheelchair will give Gai-sensei a rest when we're clearly not tired!" Lee claimed proudly as he pumped his one hand and balancing on his other with fire in his eyes.</p><p>"But don't you think that it's dangerous to walk around without it?" Tenten asked, clearly worried.</p><p>"Ha ha ha! Oh, dear youthful Tenten, you doubt my abilities too much!" Gai laughed, then he reassured "You have seen me march home all the way from Hidden Sand to here on my hands on a sunny day... Worry not about my legs!"</p><p>"Oh, Gai-sensei! You are very confident! I admire your persistence!"</p><p>"Thank you, Lee!"</p><p>"Gai-sensei!"</p><p>"Lee!"</p><p>"Gai-sensei!"</p><p>"You have made me very happy, Lee! For that! Let us make five more victory laps around the village!"</p><p>"Yes, Gai-sensei!"</p><p>"W-Wait, you guys!!" Tenten tried to stop them, but as they ran ahead, from the alley, Naruto suddenly appear and collided straight into Gai, "SENSEI!"</p><p>"E-EH?! Gai-sensei!" Naruto yelled in panic as he watched Gai catch himself and laugh it off, "I'm really sorry, dattebayo! I didn't know you guys were coming! And the people! They're crazy! They're chasing after me, dattebayo!"</p><p>"Worry not, Naruto-kun!" Gai said as he nodded in an understanding manner "You have not harmed me! Go! We shall hold off your pursuers!"</p><p>"Indeed, we shall, Naruto-kun!" Lee said proudly as he stood up and faced down the alley with his arms spread out, "Go ahead!"</p><p>"Alright then! I owe you guys ramen, dattebayo!" Naruto said with a nod before running off.</p><p>Tenten twitched in horror as she watched the blonde run off and see her sensei and teammate try and hold off a large group of women and children.</p><p><em>"Oh, Neji" </em>She thought as her eye twitched <em>"Look at what you left me with"</em></p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"Just where are we going?" Kiba grumpily asked as he followed close behind Shino with Hinata, "You've been dragging us around the village since we got here!"</p><p>"W-We just got here" Hinata politely pointed out with a sweatdrop, making Kiba cross his arms and groan back "Well- Yeah! But, he just said, 'Come with me', and then started dragging us around!"</p><p>Shino suddenly stopped before passing an intersection, hiding them in the shadows of the street, "Stop"</p><p>Akamaru quickly got in front of Shino, realizing what he was up to, and sat, as if ready to hide them at any moment.</p><p>Seeing how his dog reacted, Kiba quickly knelt down behind Shino, followed by Hinata who was also on high alert.</p><p>From the distance, they heard it. Screams and shrieks, fast stomping of feet heading towards their direction.</p><p>Shino then held out his arm and quickly caught a flash of orange, pulling the man he caught down behind Akamaru.</p><p>Naruto was gonna scream in protest but was cut off by the Aburame who quickly commanded "Remove your presence, now!"</p><p>The four ninjas fell silent as they kept their presence behind the dog hiding them, and soon enough, an entire fanbase of all ages and genders ran passed them, all looking for that one hero that suddenly disappeared.</p><p>With a sigh of relief, Naruto stood up and said "Finally lost them. Eh?! Weren't you guysnoy going to be back until tomorrow? I mean! It's not that I'm not happy to see you guys or anything!"</p><p>"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. We understand" Hinata assured with a gentle smile "A-Actually, we overestimated travel time by a day or so"</p><p>"Lucky for you, I have sensed the bug that I have planted on you moving at an erratic pace and sending off a distress signal" Shino said as he adjusted his goggles "Why do you have a bug? Doesn't matter"</p><p>"See, Naruto?" Kiba smugly said as he patted Akamaru "We had to save your sorry ass from your own fans! And to think that you'd start running away from attention!"</p><p>"I was not running away, dattebayo!" Naruto argued "I was... Keeping my personal space..?"</p><p>"Yeah, right" The Inuzuka teased.</p><p>"Eh? Hinata! You cut your hair again!" The Uzumaki pointed out "You know, if you want to keep your hair short, just do it in one go!"</p><p>"As much as I want to have my hair short, i-it isn't that simple" Hinata hesitantly said "M-My clan's tradition doesn't work that way"</p><p>The change in Hinata's hair wasn't as subtle as the last trim, so she wasn't that surprised he noticed. Her bangs were now even and the fringes framing her face now was thicker and rested on her shoulders.</p><p>Then Naruto noticed something.</p><p>"Is that the new flak jacket?!" The blonde yelled in awe, pointing at Hinata's new top.</p><p>"Didn't think you'd notice, Naruto" Kiba laughed, then he flexed his arms and said "But, yeah! The new design! And I think I'm gonna keep using this! It's much more easier to move in this one"</p><p>"I, too, will keep on wearing this. Why? Because this new design allows me to move more freely and adds more protection than my last gear" Shino explained.</p><p>"I think I prefer my own gear over this..." Hinata shyly said, making Naruto raise a brow and ask "But why?! It's super cool on 'ya, dattebayo!"</p><p>"W-Well-" "It's tight on her boobs" Kiba casually said with a shrug, his hands raising to in front of his torso mimicking a woman's chest, "She said even the last flak jacket squished-"</p><p>"K-Kiba-kun!" The Hyūga shrieked, her entire face red, she then quickly changed the subject and ask "Did you review, Naruto-kun?"</p><p>"I was reviewing, dattebayo!" Naruto suddenly yelled, his arms flailing around, "But then! Sakura-chan suddenly pulled me away! And then she complained about my eating habits! And then, suddenly, out of nowhere! People started running after me! So I tried escaping them! But then, I-"</p><p>"Sheesh, shut up!" Kiba yelled "You could just have said 'Yes, but I got caught up in something'!"</p><p>"I reviewed, dattebayo!" The blonde said again, as if to clarify and convince them one last time, making the bluenette giggle at his antics and say "That's great, Naruto-kun"</p><p>It was as if that short phrase made the entire world brighter and sparkle. Naruto looked like a child given candy as his eyes shone and his huge smile appear.</p><p>And all too suddenly, Naruto became aware of the 'change' Sakura was talking about.</p><p>Maybe he was just too caught up in the moment, enjoying everything, that he didn't even realize how much Konoha had changed.</p><p>There were still things that didn't change. Like people chasing after him, screaming. But unlike before, it wasn't out of hatred, it was out of admiration.</p><p>He remembered that he would run around the village to gain attention. But now, he would run around the village because he had too much attention.</p><p>People didn't hate him anymore. In fact, everyone basically loved him!</p><p>His friends, they changed, too. Sakura is now a full-time medical ninja. Sai was starting to do some volunteering. Shikamaru is training for a job. Ino is running her shop. Choji started travelling. Tenten started her own shop. Lee is more enthusiastic than before. Kiba is a lot more confident. Shino is becoming more of a leader. And Hinata...</p><p>She was finally opening up to him. Naruto remembers how she used to not even be able to talk to him, since she was too shy. She stuttered less, too! The only time she stutters is when she becomes overwhelmed or embarassed! Not only that, but she's also more sure of herself! She rarely doubts herself anymore. There is more, the list goes on and on for Naruto.</p><p>It was intriguing, Naruto himself noticed that he can notice all the little changes Hinata makes. It was as if all his attention goes to her when she's around. Since when was he so attentive? Since when was he so 'fascinated' by her? Since when did he seek her approval?</p><p>It doesn't matter. All Naruto cares about is the now and the future.</p><p>No more of the sadness of yesterday. No more of the struggles. No more of the hatred.</p><p>He made it. And he will keep going.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>_____</p><p>Hey, guys! It's meeeeeeee!!!</p><p>This is basically just a chapter showing the changes around them, haha</p><p>Will it only go up from here? I dunno! Who is to say? No one!</p><p>Well- I mean, that's a lie, 'cause I'm the one writing this book, and what I say goes hahaha</p><p>Anyway! See'ya guys soon!</p><p>-OrenjiRabenda</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Deserve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>: deserve :</p><p>: worthy of (something) due to the recognition (someone) has.</p><p>_____</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>A young teenage boy in his with spiky black hair and dark colored eyes ecstatically ran across the village with an excited look.</p><p>"Inari! Hold up, you brat!"</p><p>Ignoring his grandfather as he tried to catch up, waving his cane around to at least try and intimidate him, Inari looked around.</p><p>"Hey, mister!" He called out to a shinobi passing by, "Do you happen to know where Uzumaki Naruto is?"</p><p>The shinobi tapped his chin twice before snapping his fingers, "It's Sunday, he's probably outside the village right now, he always hangs out there at these times"</p><p>"Do you know where exactly?" Inari pressed, making the man nod and say "Just follow the third trail from the main gate, and then at the first dark oak that you see, turn right. Hike up a small hill, it's either he's on the top of the tree or down at the clearing"</p><p>"Thanks a lot!" Inari quickly saluted before running off back into the direction he came from, passing Tazuna, "Quit running!"</p><p>"Huh... I should've told the kid he's with Hinata-sama" The Hyūga thought out loud, but then he shrugged and said "Oh well"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>It had been a year and a half since he last saw Naruto and Sakura, and they were all busy at the time.</p><p>But now that things had been slow for the ninjas, or so Inari's heard, he thought it would be the perfect time to visit Konoha to come see his idol. Besides, he'd been saving up eversince the war, he could afford at least a week here without old man Tazuna's help.</p><p>"Oh wow... That was far" Inari said to himself as he found the first dark oak, then his eyes started to sparkle in amazement as he thought out loud "Maybe he's training and he's too strong to be inside the village to do it!"</p><p>He jogged straight ahead for a few meters before he found the hill the white-eyed man told him about. Good thing he was good with directions, it's an essential for an aspiring carpenter.</p><p>He found an average sized tree on the top of the hill, and it was the only tree that he could around its area, that proves that he was heading the right direction.</p><p>Inari remembers hearing that Naruto lost his arm during the war, but now he had this super awesome prosthetic. Maybe it was made out of super advanced technology! With super cool seals around it like tattoos!</p><p>And when he reached the top, it wasn't hard to miss the man in black and orange standing in the middle of the field.</p><p>"Naruto!!!" Inari excitedly yelled, waving his hand high up, making the man turn his attention to him.</p><p>The young teen ran down the hill, holding the towel draped over his shoulder to keep it from falling.</p><p>"Hey, it's you, kid!" Naruto laughed as Inari reached him, "Man, you've grown-ttebayo"</p><p>"You too!" The younger one yelled ecstatically, before his face fell into a weirded out look, making the blonde nervously ask "What's with the face, Inari?"</p><p>Inari eyed the Uzumaki in front of him. He looked like a man, especially in his current attire that was different from the one he wore before.</p><p>The pants were black, unlike his previous orange ones, and the top was still orange, but this one had an opened black collar, showing off his strong looking neck and the collar, and he had his black hitai ate hanging from the side of his pants.</p><p>Over all, he looked like a man any girl would swoon over. Manly man. Except-</p><p>Naruto was wearing a very colorful flower crown.</p><p>"Are you seriously wearing a flower crown?" Inari asked, making Naruto blush and cross his arms "Yeah, I am"</p><p>"You look less manly wearing that, take it off" The boy said, making the blonde quickly shake his head and say "No way! No way! She made it for me, dattebayo!"</p><p>"Just who is this 'she'?" Inari asked before snapping his fingers "Is it Sakura? Oh wow, I never took her for a 'flower crown' type of girl. Last time I saw her, she was super awesome and looked like a very strong kunoichi!"</p><p>"No, it's not Sakura" Naruto said in a tone that sounded too prideful, "Her name's-"</p><p>"Neh, Naruto-kun, I found a- Oh..!"</p><p>Inari turned and, to his surprise, he saw a woman that resembles a Japanese porcelain doll, from the tone of her skin to her simple yet expensive-looking yukata.</p><p>"Hinata! You're back!" Naruto cheered with a wide grin, "Here! I want you to meet Inari! I met him on my first real mission"</p><p>"Pleasure to finally meet you, Inari-kun" Hinata said with a serene smile, giving the young boy a respectful bow, "I have heard stories about you"</p><p>Inari's eye twitched, "Yeah. Can't say the same about you though"</p><p>How come it bothered him more that she looked hurt by that comment? Why wasn't she mad at his rude remark? Shouldn't she be smacking sense into his head right now?</p><p>"And I'm sorry to tell you, lady" He continued to babble, "But we're entering a modern world,  you're all dressed up for nothing"</p><p>"Inari!" Naruto growled, standing in between the young boy and the girl, "What's up with you?!"</p><p>"There's something about her that I don't like" Inari stated as he crossed his arms, "Anywho, where's Sakura? Off on a mission? Why're you not with her?"</p><p>"Sakura-chan? She's in the hospital, dattebayo" The blonde said, calming down from his little annoyance, "She's working on some super secret hospital-y stuff or something like that, I don't remember"</p><p>The young teen smiled brightly and grabbed the man by his forearm, "Come on! Let's go see her!"</p><p>"But- Hinata and I were-!" "No no, don't worry, Naruto-kun, you could go" Hinata said with an understanding smile, she blushed and held her cheek as she gestured to her clothes, "A-And Inari-kun is right, I should really change"</p><p>"Nahh, you're fine!" Naruto cheered before grabbing her hand and dragging her with him, "Come on, Inari! Let's go!"</p><p>Inari's eyes squinted at the humiliating act they were putting on. Why was she so red?! With a huff, he quickly followed and yelled "To Sakura!"</p><p>"Yeah! To Sakura-chan!" The blonde laughed, leading the two.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>~ ~ ~</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"Come in!" Sakura yelled as she stapled pieces of papers together.</p><p>"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed as he jumped in Tsunade's office, nearly breaking the door, "You'll never guess who dropped by, dattebayo!"</p><p>"Shanaro!!! Naruto!" The pinkette yelled "What did Tsunade-sama tell you about your entrances?!"</p><p>"Next time, knock" The blonde mockingly said before pulling in Inari, "But, hey! Inari's here!"</p><p>"Oh, Inari! What a nice surprise!" Sakura said with a bright smile, then she noticed a bunch of flowers in Naruto's hands, she gave him an annoyed glance before groaning, "Are those for me?"</p><p>"These are mine!" Naruto yelled, shoving the flowers behind his back as he hid it from her view, "Get your own flower crown, dattebayo!"</p><p>"Ohoho, you're giving me attitude!" The Haruno said as she crossed her arms, "I'll tell on you to Tsunade-sama! Don't think I forgot that you kicked open the door when she specifically told you not to!"</p><p>The Uzumaki suddenly paled, the he feigned looking outside the door and yelled "What's that?! Sakura-chan! Kakashi-sensei's calling me to help him on paperwork, dattebayo! Gotta go! Bye!!!"</p><p>"Oi!!" Sakura screamed as Naruto sprinted out the room in panic, leaving some leaves behind from the crown in his hands, "Geeze, I swear, that guy"</p><p>Sakura sighed and shook her head, then she turned towards Inari and found him looking out the window, "Hey, Inari! What's up?"</p><p>"I don't get it..." He grumbled, loosening up when he felt her hand rest on his shoulder, "Sakura-nee, you- Naruto, he- Gah!"</p><p>The pinkette patted his shoulder to ease him up some more, the young boy sighed and said "Sakura-nee, we heard lots and lots of stories about Naruto and your team back at the Wave, and I heard that he really liked you"</p><p>"And?" Sakura asked, raising a brow, making Inari groan and say "He used to be so cool! Going on badass missions here and there! I tried my best to keep up with the news about you three! Just a year ago, he saved this village from Pain! So cool! I even volunteered with construction work in hopes to see him! Naruto was so cool... And then suddenly, now that I met him again, he's..."</p><p>The Haruno looked out the window and found out what, or who, Inari was looking at, she recognized Hinata down at the hospital playground, surrounded by little children who were enthusiastically running around her and looked to be telling  her wild stories.</p><p>"Mmmmm.... GAH!!!" Inari screamed as he messed up his own hair, "They're nothing alike! He never even talked about her before! Why's is- What does he- I don't get it!"</p><p>"Ahh, I get it" Sakura chuckled as she shook her head, "Inari... Naruto and I? We were <em>never </em>like that. Not one bit"</p><p>Inari looked shocked.</p><p>"Look at that idiot" Sakura laughed quietly to herself as they finally saw Naruto run out of the building and jumping into the group of kids while frantically waving his arms around, explaining to Hinata what happened.</p><p>Hinata slightly nodded her head, tryinh to understand the situation, making Naruto point up to Tsunade's office window, screaming when he saw Sakura standing there.</p><p>"He's more of a brother to me, anyway" The pinkette said before she nudged Inari and winked at him before feigning a glare at Naruto, picking up the telephone and pointing at it threateningly.</p><p>The blonde shook his head in fear before grabbing the bluenette by her wrist and running off with her, the kids waving their goodbyes.</p><p>Sakura laughed loudly. She then stopped and lookef at the kid beside her softly, resting her hand on his shoulder as she turned her gaze back to where the kids were playing, "Besides... I've never seen Naruto happier"</p><p>Inari felt guilty. He was trying to force Naruto to be with Sakura, even though he was already happy with someone else. "Um... Hinata-san, right? Who... Who is she?"</p><p>"Well, let's see... Back in the academy, I thought she was freaky, honestly" She said with a sad smile "Especially because she gives Naruto the time of day, and always pays attention to him. Doing those back in the days were looked down upon. People talk, and they say not to even come close to Naruto, because of what's inside him... So when I noticed her praising Naruto to our teacher after he chased away some of her bullies, I thought she was freaky as hell. What did she see in that monster?"</p><p><em>"Naruto was... Treated like that? That bad?" </em>Inari thought sadly.</p><p>"But you know what?" Sakura said as she scratched her cheek, "Now that I think of it? Maybe Hinata was the first to ever see Naruto as a person, not a monster like we were told to believe. Maybe even the first to see him as a hero, too"</p><p>She faced the boy fully and held both his shoulders, "Inari, she might not look like it, but she also is the one who saved Naruto multiple times. Ask Naruto himself, he won't shut up about her feats. You might know me because I'm his teammate, and I admit, Hinata is fairly new to be known to be involved with Naruto. That's because she was busy building up her own story"</p><p>That girl? She saved Naruto?</p><p>"I mean, look at her. Dressed in traditional clothing, she must've gone out of a clan meeting and went out immediately to hang out with Naruto! She always does that" Sakura laughed "You see, she's one of the heirs of this village's most prestigious clans. Before... She lost her honor and was disowned, now she's back up there because of her strides. Now that she's successful within her clan, she's now freely forming and strengthening bonds outside"</p><p>"Wow..." Inari was shocked, amazed.</p><p>"They both suffered greatly, and I'm going to say firmly, for this is my belief" Sakura said as she pumped her fist with a proud smile, "Naruto deserves Hinata, and Hinata deserves Naruto. They're the most happy when they're around each other, and they deserve to be happy! Who are we to rob them of their happiness?"</p><p><em>"She has fire in her eyes!" </em>Inari thought, <em>"She's right! How does she know so much?"</em></p><p>"How about you, Sakura-nee?" Inari asked curiously, "Don't you deserve happiness too?"</p><p>"That's why I'm waiting for it" Sakura said with a proud smile, "I'll be as patient as Hinata and Naruto was for theirs"</p><p>The young man felt as if he was seeing the world in a whole new perspective. Who knew you could feel so enlightened just by listening and understanding? It was so heavy refusing to see the truth... He was glad he opened his eyes.</p><p>"Oh, it's almost lunch! Shanaro!" Sakura cheered, "Hey, Inari! Do you have somewhere else to be? Maybe I could treat you to some food"</p><p>"Ah, shit!" Inari gasped in realization "I'm here with gramps! I left him somewhere earlier!"</p><p>"Don't worry, come on! Let's go find him and go for lunch" Sakura said as she lead him out the door.</p><p>"Oh! Wait! I'm still yet to see Sasuke!"</p><p>"H-Hey now! He's not even here at the moment!"</p><p>"Ehh?! But why? You and Naruto are here!"</p><p>"That's a whole different story, shanaro!"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>_____</p><p>Addressing the couple few who had been bullying me for this book, this is my take on it.</p><p>I don't see the point of having to go out of your way to hate on people just because of something that we had no control over. In the end of the day, NH and SS are together, they're happy, they have a family, and they love their own respectable partner.</p><p>I don't think Sakura was ever jealous of Hinata for Naruto, because she never liked him that way. She ain't hating on the girl for being mutually inlove. And you shouldn't either.</p><p>I'm sorry if this book ever offended you, but I oughta say, don't read if you don't like. Consider the effects you have on people when you're reaching out to them just to hate.</p><p>I get it, Hinata's new, she didn't have as much screen time as Sakura, she wasn't there in most of Naruto's missions. That's why I made this, to show how Naruto and Hinata bonded and built their relationship before even 'The Last: Naruto the Movie'.</p><p>Stop calling me stupid, biased, low, or anything else distasteful just because I was being creative and making content not meant for you. Feel free to keep messaging me hate, just know I won't reply anymore.</p><p>I did not fight with any of you simply because I chose not to argue with you, not because NH is senseless.</p><p>It is what it is. Just accept the truth, you'll make it lighter for yourself and the ones you've been inflicting hate upon.</p><p>Sakura accepted it, was not upset about it. Why should you? She was completely content.</p><p>To those who were waiting for the updates, I'm sorry. I was stupid enough to get the hate get to my head that I even considered stopping. No one knew of the situation I was in, I told no one. But now that I'm trying to resolve it, I think it's only fair that you guys know why I stopped here for a while.</p><p>I did try to reach out to others to talk about it, but went against it since I didn't want them to get involved.</p><p>I finally came out with it, boy do I feel lighter. I won't tell any of their names, because I can not risk them getting attacked. No one deserves to be attacked for their opinion.</p><p>To those who messaged me to hate on me, thank you for keeping it civil enough not to actually comment here on this book publicly.</p><p>I'm trying to end this peacefully, so if you still have beef with my work, just know that I still won't fight back.</p><p>Anyway! See'ya guys soon! We're back on track!</p><p>-OrenjiRabenda</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Woman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Special Kunoichi Rearming?"</p><p>"Sounds cool" Naruto said "What is it?"</p><p>"It's a special extra class for kunoichi who are now or still suitable for certain types of missions" The cheerful shinobi said "Lady Fifth made it three years ago, and it is ready to kick off now"</p><p>"I see..." Hinata said as she held the mysterious and regal-looking brochure/invitation with her name on it, "It could be one of her acts into 'empowering women', Naruto-kun"</p><p>Naruto and Hinata were in the middle of a silent stroll when suddenly an energetic young man with a bag of brochures in the middle of a D-ranked mission approached them.</p><p>"I was very lucky that I got you as one of the recipients, Hyūga-sama!" The boy laughed "You're one of the easiest people to find these days!"</p><p>Hinata blushed, knowing exactly why. It had been no secret that she and Naruto-kun had been hanging out frequently for the past year or so. But not only that, she really was an attention catcher since she was the eldest daughter and an heir of one of the most esteemed clans in the entire world.</p><p>"Th-Thank you" She said as she dismissed the young messenger.</p><p>"So?" Naruto asked as the Hyūga opened the brochure, "What does it say?"</p><p><em>"You are invited to attend in the Fifth </em><em>Hokage's</em><em> special training regimen, miss Hyūga Hinata!" </em>She silently read in her mind, <em>"The 'Special Kunoichi Rearming' is a special extra class exclusive to extremely desirable looking and determined kunoichi such as you. We will be rearming beautiful kunoichi with powerful weapons that shall open your doors into special missions. In the special art of-"</em></p><p>The blonde looked at the short bluenette with worry as her eyes widen in horror as her face turned paler than usual.</p><p>
  <em>"Seduction"</em>
</p><p>"E-EEEEEEHHH?!?!?!"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"I-I can't d-do it"</p><p>Ino smirked as she flipped a piece of meat from the grill, "Oh, Hinata. Grow up, it's gonna be fun"</p><p>"B-But-" "No buts!" The Yamanaka said as she pointed her chopsticks across the table towards the Hyūga, "It's a very special opportunity to get experience and become a deadlier kunoichi! Ain't I right, Sakura?"</p><p>The four kunoichi of Konoha 12 are at Yakiniku Q, eating lunch together.</p><p>"I have no idea what you two are talking about" Sakura said as she looked at her friend beside her, making Tenten gasp and ask from across her "Don't tell me you didn't get invited!"</p><p>"Does that mean you're going, Tenten-san?" Hinata shyly asked as she picked on her uneaten share, the brunette shook her head with a smile, "It's not my cup of tea, Hinata. I know who I am, and I don't want to enter that side of the Kunoichi life. I'd much rather kill off my enemies with my weapons than to give them a little satisfaction"</p><p>"You're such a stick in the mud" Ino said as she crossed her arms "You're looking all pretty with your new mission gear! Flaunt it, woman!"</p><p>"Fine, then next time, I'd be going back to my old style" Tenten shrugged nonchalantly "I'm just keeping up with the latest fashion, but I must say, I prefer my old gear"</p><p>"Someone fill me up, please" Sakura said in a slightly annoyed tone.</p><p>"W-Well... Tsunade-sama s-started this p-program called the 'Special Kunoichi Rearming'..." Hinata said with a very red face, making the Haruno lift an eyebrow and ask "And what's it about?"</p><p>"W-Well- uh- I, um... I-It's... I-It's-" "IT'S A FUCKIN' SEX EDUCATION PROGRAM, SAKURA!" Ino suddenly snapped as she stood from her spot "WE'RE GONNA LEARN HOW TO BE EXTREMELY SEXY AND SEDUCE PEOPLE!"</p><p>Some drunk customers whooped and whistled at the blonde's sudden outburst.</p><p>The pinkette suddenly slammed her fist and screamed "How dare you! Are you telling me that I'm not sexy that's why I didn't get invited?!?!"</p><p>"A-Ano, Sakura-san, you're very prett-"</p><p>"I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING! YOU MADE THAT ENTIRE THING UP!"</p><p>"SHANARO!! THAT'S WHAT IT FELT LIKE!"</p><p>"U-Um..."</p><p>"YOU KNOW WHAT?! THAT'S EXACTLY HOW I THINK! IT'S SURPRISING HOW SENSITIVE YOU ARE WITH SUCH A SMALL CHEST!"</p><p>Hinata took a sip of her cup to try and calm down so that she could intervene, but she just felt really conflicted, "B-But I'm s-s-still s-seventeen" She sobbed a little, then squeaking out "A-And I-I don't want to engage i-in sex outside m-marriage!"</p><p>"-WELL THE PROGRAM WAS BASICALLY NAMED AFTER THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN TO HAVE EVER LIVED! S.K.R.! SA-KU-RA!" "IT WAS PURELY COINCIDENTAL!" "YOU'RE COINCIDENTAL!"</p><p>Tenten panicked and hugged the crying girl, "H-Hey, hey! It's okay, Hinata! No one's forcing you!"</p><p>"MIND YOU! I WAS PLANNED!" "THE PLAN WAS A BUST!" "HELL YEAH I HAVE A BUST!"</p><p>"W-What would Neji-nii think of me?" The Hyūga sobbed, "W-What would <em>Naruto-kun </em>think of me?!"</p><p>"I HAVE A FULLER ASS!" "YEAH! AS BIG AS YOUR FOREHEAD!" "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"</p><p>Tenten sweat dropped, then her eyes landed on the glass pitcher with the clear liquid inside, she suddenly froze, realizing what was going on.</p><p>Sakura had been drinking since she got here since she was exhausted from work, and Ino occasionally drunk between her eating. Tenten, being the nineteen year old she is, who also was the one who got there first and ordered, forgot that she asked for an entire pitcher of sake since she was a heavy drinker.</p><p>And it seems like Ino and Sakura got drunk, and they are 'angry drunks'.</p><p>Then Tenten spotted the cup of her crying friend, which was still half full, and then almost laughed. It seems like that Hinata was a very light drinker and that she's a 'sad drunk'.</p><p>And then the brunette paled when she realized. Only she and Sakura, who was already 18, were the only ones legal to drink, while both Ino and Hinata are still 17, technically minors.</p><p>"I'm such a terrible person, Tenten-san!" "INO-PIG IS MUCH WORSE!" "WELL YOU'RE THE WORST, FOREHEAD!!!"</p><p>"Eh-hem"</p><p>Tenten slowly turned towards an angry manager.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>It was finally June, and the first day of summer.</p><p>Ino couldn't help but admire every woman inside the large room, each with a very beautiful physique and were all very presentable.</p><p>She thinks the oldest person here was at most 30 years old, but she still looked very beautiful!</p><p>The blonde couldn't help but feel very proud of herself, here she was, a young and beautiful maiden, joined with other strong and gorgeous women. She felt like she belonged.</p><p>"Ino-san"</p><p>Ino gasped as she turned around in surprise, "Hinata! I thought you said you weren't coming!"</p><p>"I know, but..." Hinata said "My sister and father were both very much pleased that I was among of the few chosen to participate in this. But that wasn't the reason I decided to join"</p><p>There was suddenly a beautiful sparkle in the young Hyūga's eyes.</p><p>"Eversince I was little, I was bullied because of my eyes... But when Neji-nii-san finally came back to me and supported me... I finally became proud of my eyes" She confessed "And eversince, I'm not afraid to look up and show them. People then often thought I was beautiful because of them, and I hardly believed them. But now... This is just proof that I truly have been changing for the better"</p><p>Ino smiled proudly at her beloved friend.</p><p>"I know my assets, and I want to know how to take advantage of it. I know I look fragile, and I know I look like I was meant only as a decor" Hinata said with a proud smile "And because of that, Ino-san, I want to learn how to deceive those who does bad and let them put their guards down! I'm not the strongest, and I look the weakest, so this time! For sure, I want to be surprising, too!"</p><p>Hyūga Hinata is a beautiful princess of the Hyūga clan of pure pedigree. A demeanor as gentle as a feather, and strength as strong as lions. Ino could see it, her friend was just like a flower. So beautiful and looks so fragile, but with enough care, it could stand through strong winds and even be the first one to stand after a storm.</p><p>Placing her hands on both the blunette's shoulders, a motivating gesture the blonde often did to encourage a certain pinkette, she smiled at her and said "You can do it, Hinata!"</p><p>"Yeah!" Hinata nodded, "Let's do it, Ino-san! Together!"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>It was a month long program with different guest lecturers every now and then.</p><p>The chosen group of kunoichi of Konoha were taught how to deceive, to sneak, to secretly interrogate, and more.</p><p>The program wasn't as dreadful as Hinata thought it would be, but instead, staying true to its name, it rearmed her with new weapons. Powerful to say the least.</p><p>Some might say that it is shameful to use your body to deceive. And most will say kunoichi are weaker than shinobi. But Hinata's not there to prove them wrong, for as long as she is thought of as weak, it's her strongest weapon.</p><p>She isn't the most confident in doing new stuff, and she definitely isn't the most confident about her over-all gentle personality as a kunoichi. But she sure as hell is confident about her skills, and she won't brag or bring it up, because she knows, being underestimated is her new-found specialty.</p><p>"Oh, wow"</p><p>Kiba stopped on his tracks as Hinata smiled up at both her teammates, "Kiba-kun! Shino-kun! I haven't seen you two in a while!"</p><p>"Well, look at you!" Kiba laughed "You're like a whole new version of yourself!"</p><p>"Knowing what the program was about, Team 8 is gonna get a lot more different types of missions" Shino said with a proud smile "We are proud of you, Hinata. Why? Because you didn't limit yourself"</p><p>"Wow" The Inuzuka howled "That's the shortest speech you've ever given, Shino! You're getting rusty, man!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>_____</p><p>Bonjour! Author here!</p><p>First off, announcement. You might have noticed by now, so I'll say it.</p><p>We're nearing the part where "The Last: Naruto the Movie" will occur! Yay!</p><p>I hope I was subtle into developing the characters to the point of how mature they were during the movie, and I hope it wasn't too sudden.</p><p>Was the development too long? Or was it too fast? Or was it just right?</p><p>Anyway! Here, I wanted to use the question that I had, "Why was Toneri too easily fooled by Hinata? How come he didn't suspect that she was after the Tenseigan not until it was almost too late?"</p><p>We can't deny that Hinata looked drastically different than her old attire and we couldn't have imagined she would wear it at the beginning of the season. So, I thought, hey! She's a kunoichi, and her body is a weapon.</p><p>We're almost there, guys!</p><p>-OrenjiRabenda</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto is starting to wonder what exactly happened in a short span of time.</p><p>He couldn't take his eyes off her.</p><p>She no longer hid behind a baggy jacket, in fact, she no longer hid anything. She was showing what she has.</p><p>A sleeveless kimono top that showed her milky white arms, thin and well toned, and hugged her body perfectly like a second skin, her obi pouch emphasizing her curves and chest. Those thigh high stockings stopping a little short up to her shorts, teasing his eyes with a little amount of soft and creamy skin pf her leg. The boots didn't help either, it was ad if a teasing mock to him telling him that there is more to see under them.</p><p>
  <em>"Hinata?"</em>
</p><p>There she was, casually reading a festival poster on the fence, her hands behind her back, slightly leaned forward.</p><p><em>"Should I come up to her?" </em>Naruto thought nervously, then he shook his head, <em>"Maybe I shouldn't-ttebayo!"</em></p><p>Her eyebrow suddenly quirked up as her lips tugged up into an interested smile, one of her hand leaving her back to tuck back a lock of hair behind her ear.</p><p>One shaky breath. That's what Naruto released before he urged himself to leave.</p><p><em>"What?! No!" </em>He suddenly thought as he quickly shook his head again, <em>"Why am I leaving?! I should give Hinata company, dattebayo!"</em></p><p>Naruto lifted a foot to walk out from behind the tree, <em>"I mean, what am I even getting all nervous for? It's not like Hinata thinks I'm weird, dattebayo!"</em></p><p>
  <em>•</em>
  <br/>
  <em>•</em>
  <br/>
  <em>•</em>
</p><p><em>"Wait..." </em>He stopped midstep, <em>"Does she?!"</em></p><p>There he was, hiding behind a tree, shamelessly staring at Hinata, contemplating whether or not to come up to her.</p><p>Naruto's clammy hands became sweatier as he flinched and jumped back in to the shadow, <em>"Oh shit! I am weird!"</em></p><p>He slapped his cheeks twice, <em>"Stop it, Naruto! Man up, dattebayo!"</em></p><p>He quickly straightened himself up.</p><p>Naruto raised his arms to cross it behind his head, trying to calm himself out and looking as cool and carefree he always is, <em>"Alright, chill..! You're just </em><em>overthinki</em><em>- Fuck!"</em></p><p>His hands flew down to cover his sweaty armpits, horror painted across his face, <em>"Was I that sweaty?! I can't possibly walk up to Hinata sweaty as hell! I'll be smelly, too! She'd be disgusted, dattebayo!!"</em></p><p>Wussing out, he nodded and turned to walk away, <em>"Yeah! I should fix up fir-" </em>"GAHAA!!"</p><p>In his haste to leave, he accidentally tripped over his own foot and falling to the group of trash bins nearby.</p><p>"Ah! Naruto-kun!"</p><p><em>"Oh no!" </em>Naruto paled, knowing exactly who it was.</p><p>Hinata quickly jogged over when she saw him, worry evident in her eyes, "A-Are you okay?"</p><p>Naruto was panicking! He wanted to say something, but his voice was caught in his throat or something, and his brain can't seem to process what to say next.</p><p>She was there... So close! So close!</p><p>Just seconds ago, he was literally salivating as he watched her leaned over from the distance! Then all of a sudden, there she was! And this time! She was leaning over right in front of him!</p><p>"N-Naruto-kun?"</p><p><em>"That's my name!" </em>Naruto wasn't processing well, <em>"That's my name, right?! My name! God, why is it so hot?! Too hot! What's going on?"</em></p><p>And the last thing he heard; "Naruto-kun!"</p><p>Then everything turned black.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Groaning, Naruto slowly opened his eyes as he sat up, "What the heck happened?"</p><p>As his vision adjusted, he saw Sakura standing beside his bed with a relieved look, "Oh good, you weren't out too long. According to Hinata, you might've blacked out on impact when you fell earlier"</p><p>"A-Are you okay, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, her hands clasped together by her chest, her eyes almost teary, "W-What happened? Are you hurt?"</p><p>Naruto almost panicked to quickly wave his hands around as he frantically assured her, "Hinata! I'm okay, dattebayo! Don't worry about me! It was nothing!"</p><p>Her teary eyes met his frantic ones, she almost sniffled as she wiped her tears and asked "A-Are you sure, Naruto-kun?"</p><p>He gave her a sincere and reassuring look, "I am, dattebayo. I'm fine, Hinata. I'm sorry that I made you worry about me"</p><p>"Well you better be!" Sakura suddenly butted in "Did you know how scared Hinata was when she dragged you in here?!"</p><p>"Sa-Sa-Sa-Sakura-san!" Hinata suddenly gasped as she turned red in embarassment, "D-Don't tell!"</p><p>"I'm sorry, Hinata, but I have to get this through his head!" Sakura huffed as she crossed her arms "You could've at least made it easier for her to bring you here! Shanaro!! You were face planting everywhere just 'cause you can't sleep still! The floor, the wall, and even Hinata's chest! You perv!"</p><p>"S-Sakura-san!!"</p><p><em>"Face planting in..." </em>Naruto gulped as his eyes involuntarily trailed to- <em>"Hinata's chest!"</em></p><p>And the last things he heard;</p><p>"N-Naruto-kun!!"</p><p>"Shanaro! He's bleeding out of his nose!"</p><p>Then everything turned black. Again.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>For the third time this day, Naruto woke up.</p><p>"Alright, explain what happened" Sakura said as she crossed her arms, an eyebrow raised as she leaned in to make him face her.</p><p>Naruto's eyes squinted back, as if challenging her back as he rather too aggressively asked "Explain what?"</p><p>"What's gotten into you, of course!" The pinkette stated, starting to pace around, "I mean, are you sick? Is it in your head? Your chakra? Because you're not physically ill"</p><p>"What?! I feel as awesome as usual, dattebayo!" The blonde proudly claimed "I never get sick, dattebayo!"</p><p>"Then what? What's been on your mind?" She asked, starting to get genuinely worried, "Naruto... Is something bothering you?"</p><p>Recalling her previous knowledge about Naruto, she could only remember a few counts when he lost consciousness... All of those were because of battle, hyperventilation, and- Wait...</p><p>Sakura's eye twitched, <em>"Don't tell me..."</em></p><p>"Well... Something about Hinata's clothes is bothering me, dattebayo..." Naruto said as he looked down at his lap with a distressed look and burning cheeks, "D-Do you think she's cold?! What if perverts saw her?! Did she forget her jacket somewhere?!"</p><p>Sakura slapped her hand to her forehead.</p><p>"That's right! Maybe she forgot it somewhere! Don't worry, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he punched his palm and stood up with a determined look, then grabbing the ends of his top to pull it over his head as he walked out, "For the meantime, I'll lend this to Hinata while I go find it with Kiba! Don't worry Sakura-chan! Everything's under contro-"</p><p>"SHANARO! YOU'RE SUCH A KID!" Sakura suddenly yelled out of nowhere and hit the back of his head.</p><p>"Hey! What did I do?!" He argued back as he rolled back to the wall, "I have no time to waste, Sakura-chan! She might catch a cole or something, dattebayo!"</p><p>"Naruto, quit being so childish and just talk to her, alright?" She scolded as she put her hands to her waist, "Nothing's wrong with her new gear, the same way that nothing's wrong with mine and Ino's, alright?"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Grumbling down the same path as that morning, Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a dejected look, <em>"Childish? I'm not childish! I'm a full grown man! I'm technically eighteen, dattebayo!"</em></p><p>"Ah! Kiba-kun! Shino-kun! There you guys are!"</p><p>Naruto's eyes lit up as he turned his head towards the direction he heard her voice, and as expected, she was at the same place as this morning</p><p>Instinctly hiding around the corner, the blonde eavesdropped at the team.</p><p>"I saw this just this morning and I was wondering if you guys would join me" Hinata said as she pointed at the poster.</p><p>Kiba slung his arm around Hinata's shoulder and leaned forward the poster and took a closer look at it, "Ehh? They're celebrating it just now? He's been Hokage for over a year now"</p><p>"Sure thing, Hinata. We would go with you, you didn't even have to ask, why? Because we are friends from the very beginning and would stick together as much as possible"</p><p>"Thank you, Shino-kun! Kiba-kun!" Hinata cheered as Kiba laughed and put his fists on either sides of his waist, "No problem, Hinata! Honestly, I would've asked you two too if I found that first!"</p><p>Naruto noticed something different about the team... They looked experienced. Strong. Matured.</p><p>Hinata looked like a woman, and Kiba and Shino looked like men.</p><p>Noticing his reflection from a far away store window, Naruto noticed...</p><p><em>"Kiba and Shino looks so cool with Hinata" </em>He thought as he walked towards his reflection, <em>"Sakura-chan's right... Compared to them... I look like a kid"</em></p><p>He didn't look like a man. He looked like a rapscallion teen acting like a man. He didn't look like he had a sense of responsibility and control. He looked as if he is needed to be constantly on a leash.</p><p>He didn't look like he belonged beside a woman like Hinata.</p><p>"Hey, dude! You've been standing here for a while now, at first I thought you were eavesdropping at us or something!" Kiba laughed as he walked beside Naruto.</p><p>The blonde could see the brunette's reflection beside his. There was an obvious difference. The maturity was there.</p><p>"So? What's up? You lookin' to buy somethin'?" Kiba asked as he squinted his eyes to look through the glass.</p><p>"Actually... Yeah" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head, "Do you mind helping me to find a new mission gear? I look kinda childish, dattebayo"</p><p>The Inuzuka only raised his brow, confused, but shrugged it off and said "Sure thing"</p><p>
  <b>- - -</b>
</p><p>The following day, Hinata sighed as she walked out of the compound's gates.</p><p>She held her cheek in worry as she looked down, <em>"I wonder if Naruto-kun is still sick... He was acting really weird"</em></p><p>And as if on cue, she felt his familiar presence flicker in behind her.</p><p>She smiled and turned.</p><p>"Naruto-kun! I was worried about you yesterday, a-are you-"</p><p>Her voice got caught in her throat as her eyes widen.</p><p>She felt her cheeks get hotter and hotter as she realized-</p><p>"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto gleefully greeted, "Come on! Let's get some ramen, dattebayo!"</p><p>He was overflowing with confidence and joy, much more than the previous times they met up. And not only that-</p><p>"Hinata?"</p><p>His new mission gear made him look-</p><p>"Oi, Hinata! Are you okay?"</p><p>Like-</p><p>"Did you catch a fever at the hospital yesterday?!"</p><p>A-</p><p>"Gaah!! Hinata! Oi! Wake up! E-Eh?!?!"</p><p>Man.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>_____</p><p>Land-ho!!!! Arrrrrg!!! Cap'n author here!</p><p>Hahaha, sorry, I was reading this cool AU, and I can't get it out of my mind haha</p><p>Anyway!</p><p>Everyone's finally in their new mission gears! Woohoo!</p><p>I really think that Kishimoto did a great job with The Last designs since they actually looked like young adults, unlike the previous ones that actually accurately made them look like pre-teens and teens.</p><p>NaruHina sexual tension? Maybe~</p><p>Anyway! Important announcement!</p><p>Do you guys mind if I only update once every week from now on? Mondays same time?</p><p>I mean, it's really hard to come up with original themes since I wanted to make most of the plots here unique to other FFs.</p><p>And to those of you who actually knows me, you know... Online school, martial arts, improving my digital drawing, learning French, trying not to be lonely during quarantine due to lack of real life contact, honing my beauty pageant skills, keeping up with the new laws... It's really hard to keep up with everything especially due to my short attention span.</p><p>I've got to keep everything interesting or else I won't be able to focus.</p><p>It doesn't feel like a game if I have to make something new twice a week, so I keep missing the update schedule because my attention is on something else.</p><p>Hope you guys understand! I love you all!</p><p>-OrenjiRabenda</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Antipathy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>: antipathy :</p><p>: a strong feeling of dislike towards (someone)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to him3hina for the request.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is Sadashi Kakushin of the Land of Lakes" Kakashi introduced "He's a funded inventor of Kumogakure"</p><p>"Oh hey! You must be really smart then, dattebayo!" Naruto, unprofessional as usual, cheered as he slapped the man's shoulder playfully, "To get a meat head to fund you and all!"</p><p>"Yeah..." The man, identified as Kakushin, groaned annoyedly as he lightly glared at the blonde, shuffling a bit further away.</p><p>Kakushin is a fair skinned man with matching brown hair and eyes, dressed particularly like a civilian, carrying a large bag with some hanging cords.</p><p>"It's a simple mission, escort him back to his home village safely" The Hokage explained.</p><p>Shikamaru and Naruto nodded with a chorused "Got it!"</p><p>"Good" Kakashi said with a smile behind his mask, "Naruto, you lead"</p><p>"W-What?!" Both Shikamaru and Naruto choked out, the Nara in shock, and the Uzumaki with excitement.</p><p>"You heard me; you're in charge" The Hatake confirmed.</p><p>"YATTA!!! My first mission as a leader!!" Naruto cheered loudly before shaking Shikamaru by his shoulders, "Can you believe it, Shikamaru?!"</p><p>"Wha... Huh??" Shikamaru asked again.</p><p>Shikamaru takes pride in his brains and leadership skills, he rarely wasn't a leader on missions, only when an older, higher ranking, and more experienced leader comes in. Which, by the way, not Naruto.</p><p>"Now, now, Naruto" Kakashi scolded, "Before you get carried away, what do you do?"</p><p>"Oh, right!" The blonde nodded before turning to Kakushin, "Hiya! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo! And this is Nara Shikamaru. We're going to prepare for the mission! When do you plan to leave?"</p><p>"As soon as possible" Kakushin hesitantly answered, not trusting the leadership skill of this hyperactive blonde right before him, "While it's still early in the morning"</p><p>"Alright, then!" Naruto nodded with a bright grin, "Meet us at the entrance of this tower in an hour tops! We'll pack up, dattebayo!"</p><p>The three soon left the office, the exact same time Shizune let herself in with Tonton in her arms, "Naruto looked like he has an extra bounce to his step, Hokage-sama. Did something happen?"</p><p>"I assigned him to be a leader for the first time" Kakashi chuckled, "He's excited, is all"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Naruto excitedly landed by the entrance after jumping from roof to roof less than an hour later, meeting up with his partner and their client.</p><p>His head tilted in confusion as he saw Shikamaru send of a messenger hawk, startling Kakushin at the powerful wind it fanned with its wings.</p><p>"What's the messenger for?" He asked as he walked up to them.</p><p>Shikamaru lazily crossed his arms behind his head and said "Shizune gave us the messenger just now for a last minute addition. Hinata might be coming along"</p><p>"Great, sounds like another energetic idiot for the team" Kakushin groaned, and luckily for his dear life, Naruto didn't hear and Shikamaru decided not to snitch.</p><p>"So what? We're gonna wait?" The Sadashi continued to complain, "I don't got all day!"</p><p>"Fine, fine! Geeze!" Naruto groaned back as he pointed at a direction, "Let's stop by the compound and meet Hinata up, it's the direction towards the gate, so it's just a little detour"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Kakushin isn't the most patient person out there, and not the most calm either. He is ready to confront anyone that upsets him, especially when he knows he's of higher authority than the other.</p><p>Shinobi or not, he's the client here, he's the one paying them. He has the rights to get mad and complain.</p><p>The only reason he agreed to take the detour so that they could snatch up that new member and get back home as soon as possible. He's got a revolutionary invention in his bag, and he doesn't want to disappoint.</p><p>As the three rounded the corner, Kakushin immediately noticed a large gate being pushed open by a noticably smaller figure, elbow raised out to provide a platform for the messenger to stand on.</p><p>"Oiii! Hinata! You got it, dattebayo!" Naruto loudly cheered out with pure excitement.</p><p>The figure turned to them and bowed down, not even walking up to them, waiting for them to come up.</p><p>This infuriated Kakushin. They're going on a mission, and there Hinata was just standing around?!</p><p>He marched up to the ninja with a scowl, but almost tripped when he heard- "I'm sorry to have kept all of you waiting. I got prepared as fast as possible, but it seems I should've done it with more haste"</p><p>As he was two feet away, he realized...</p><p>Hinata stood up straight, meeting eyes with her client.</p><p>Hinata was not a dude.... But a very, very, beautiful woman.</p><p>"I-I uh..." He was lost for words... He wasn't prepared for this!</p><p>The feminine kunoichi pushed her arm up to the sky and let the messenger fly back to the Hokage's mansion, the powerful wind from its majestic wings blowing her long and silky hair back, flowing like silk in the air.</p><p>He was breath taken, he wanted to reach out and touch her, make sure she was real.</p><p>As he got closer, he read the proud sign at the top of the gates she came out from. 'Hyūga'.</p><p>"My name is Hyūga Hinata" She said with a heart warming smile, "You must be Sadashi-san. We promise to keep you safe"</p><p>Hyūga Hinata. A name as beautiful as her self.</p><p>"Hey, sorry to hit you up so soon" Naruto said as he apologetically scratched the back of his head, "You had to rush and everything, dattebayo!"</p><p>"A-Ah, don't worry about me, Naruto-kun. I don't mind" Hinata cutely said as she tucked her hair behind her ear, blushing as she looked up at him, "B-Besides... I, um... I'm really happy I could be part of Naruto-kun's team on his first leading mission"</p><p>Shikamaru suddenly sighed, realizing the situation Kakashi had put him in. <em>"He can't be serious..."</em></p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"You know, Hokage-sama" Shizune said in an exasperated tone, "It may still be too soon to try out this team"</p><p>"Whaaat?" Kakashi casually dismissed, "It's never too soon. Besides! The sooner they learn to work together as a functional team, the easier it will be for them in the future"</p><p>"But still, you're doing this out of your 'hunches'..." She argued back, "We still aren't surely sure that Naruto would actually take Shikamaru as his advisor and if Hinata would actually become first lady"</p><p>"It's less probable that he won't" He shrugged, "That kid may be an idiot, but he sure as heck knows what he has and doesn't want to lose"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>That was exactly the situation.</p><p>Naruto had dealt with multiple assholes in his life, heck! The fox living in him is literally the biggest one! And his bestfriend might even be on par!</p><p>But this guy...</p><p><em>"What's up with him?!" </em>Naruto thought as he glared at the man behind him, constantly chattering, <em>"He won't shut up!"</em></p><p>Oh, how the tables had turned.</p><p>Shikamaru noticed Naruto's agitation, it's been going on for a while now ever since they started their journey.</p><p>He turned his head and looked at Kakushin and Hinata.</p><p>Kakushin had been telling stories about days in labs, business trips, his thoughts, everything. And Hinata had been lending her ear the entire time.</p><p>Oh, how bad Naruto wanted to interrupt! He still haven't asked Hinata if she ate breakfast! What if she hasn't eaten yet because of the rush! And he still wanted to tell her about these kids outside his apartment greeting him good morning!</p><p>He would! He would if he could! He couldn't because-</p><p>
  <em>"Naruto-kun... It's rude to interrupt people when they're in a conversation..."</em>
</p><p>Hinata's voice echoed in his mind, remembering how bad it felt to disappoint her and receive a scolding from her.</p><p><em>"Why won't he shut up already?!" </em>Naruto thought as his eye twitched.</p><p>He can't even join in the conversation! They were talking about circuits!</p><p>"Yes, I've seen some with my dojutsu before... I can tell if one is different is malfunctioning" "Wow! You're so cool! Then you'll understand how much of a hassle a single wire is! There was this damn wire connecting the main system to the generator-"</p><p><em>"Ohhh, look at me, I'm Kakushin and I'm such a smart ass" </em>Naruto mocked in his seal, before getting shoved down in the water, <em>"Hey!"</em></p><p><b><em>"Shut up" </em></b>Kurama groaned as he rolled over, the blonde immediately jumped up and rolled his eyes, <em>"I know, right?! The asshole won't give Hinata a break, geeze!"</em></p><p>Shikamaru sighed, <em>"This team's a disaster..."</em></p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"About Naruto and his team..." "You're still worried about that?" Kakashi groaned.</p><p>"Well, of course!" Shizune said, "Shikamaru's not used on not being leader, and he feels responsible. Naruto's not the person who separates his personal life with his job. Hinata's not assertive enough to actually keep these two down"</p><p>"They'll figure it out" Kakashi waved off.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"We're making great time, we should be there in two days. We should stay and camp here, tonight, dattebayo!" Naruto anounced as he closed the map with a proud look, before feeling a tad insecure and turn to Hinata like a lost puppy, "I mean... If that's okay"</p><p>Hinata giggled and said, "Not me, Naruto-kun. Ask our client"</p><p>"Oh, right" The blonde tisked before giving Kakushin the stink eye, "Him."</p><p>"Got a problem?" Kakushin hissed as he returned the glare.</p><p>Not wanting to be hurting a civilian, Naruto simply tisked before walking off, throwing a bag of tent down.</p><p>The blonde grumbled as he called Shikamaru to help him set Kakushin's tent up, and from afar, he could hear Hinata apologizing on his behalf.</p><p>Shikamaru sighed as he finished the tent, seeing that his friend was yet to finish his one task, which was staking down one corner of the tent.</p><p><em>"How troublesome" </em>He thought as he looked at Naruto, beating the stake way too deep down into the ground, then at Hinata, finding entertainment in watching Kakushin try and fail to help her with gathering wood for the fire, <em>"If I were leading, we'd be peaceful in no time"</em></p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>So, the first day was rough.</p><p>Naruto and Kakushin weren't getting along, Hinata can't seem to divide her attention equally, and Shikamaru didn't seem to be liking his position.</p><p>But the next day was even worse.</p><p>Hinata and Naruto were both happily chatting as they sat on a fallen log, Shikamaru helping Kakushin with preparing.</p><p>"You know it!" Naruto laughed "Sakura-chan was super mad about it, too, dattebayo!"</p><p>"That's terrible!" Hinata said as she tried to hold back her laughter, making the blonde fake a pout and say "You're judging me too? I don't think it was that ba-"</p><p>"Hinata-san, I'm ready to go!" Kakushin cut him off, standing directly in front of Hinata, redirecting her attention to him, "Let's go?"</p><p>Naruto's eyes sharpened as he said "Don't you know it's rude to interrupt people in a conversation?"</p><p>Kakushin's glare met his, "What are you? Eight?"</p><p>"Eighteen" Naruto corrected.</p><p>"Seventeen" Shikamaru corrected.</p><p>"I'm technically eighteen, Shikamaru!" The blonde whined, and then pointed accusingly at Kakushin and yelled "And you have no right to be insulting me!"</p><p>"You shouldn't yell at your client" The Sadashi growled.</p><p>The Uzumaki stood up, "Well-!"</p><p>"N-Naruto-kun, please" Hinata intervened, standing in between him and the client, "Calm down"</p><p>"You're taking <em>his </em>side?!" Naruto asked as he aggressively gestured a hand towards the man behind her, Hinata quickly put her hands together and shook her head, "N-No! I-It's not like that! I-I'm not taking anyone's-"</p><p>"Unbelievable!" The Jinchuriki yelled before running his hand through his hair in frustration, giving the client one last glare directly in the eye before marching off, "Great! Just great! Let's just get this fuckin' mission over with-ttebayo!"</p><p>Shikamaru looked at Hinata, who was shocked and had her head down, and Kakushin, who was suddenly afraid.</p><p>"Hey, hold up!" Shikamaru yelled out to Naruto before patting Kakushin's shoulder, "Don't worry, he won't hurt you"</p><p>"R-Right" The Sadashi agreed, still shaken up.</p><p>He's agitated quite a handful of shinobis, and none of them have hurt him. But something about this one that terrified him...</p><p>And that's when it dawned him.</p><p>
  <em>"Hiya! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!"</em>
</p><p>That loud and cheerful man was none other than-</p><p><em>"Uzumaki Naruto" </em>He thought, <em>"The strongest ninja on Earth"</em></p><p>He got... The most cheerful... And most powerful man... Mad.</p><p>He cautiously looked up at the shinobi marching ahead of them, making sure that Hinata was beside him first and Shikamaru behind.</p><p>He heard stories of the legendary man before. His tragedy, his triumphs, his positivity. And most especially... What he brings to those who angers him.</p><p>He's heard what happened to Konoha nearly two years ago... When the Akatsuki attacked... And what happened after they have angered Naruto.</p><p>Kakushin doesn't want to be on the receiving end. As amazing and interesting his power is... It's still terrifying.</p><p>Hinata wasn't sure what she should do. She felt so bad... Suddenly- <em>"Shifting chakra!"</em></p><p>"We're under attack!"</p><p>Suddenly, puppets from all directions came in with their jaws dropped open.</p><p>Shikamaru quickly formed seals and his shadow expanded below him, trapping the puppets that entered it.</p><p>Both Naruto and Hinata quickly jumped out of the shadows and started engaging in combat.</p><p>Kakushin watched in awe from behind Shikamaru as Naruto fought hand to hand with puppets, and the puppets suddenly dropping lifeless as Hinata moves behind those.</p><p>"Rasengan!"</p><p>"8 Trigrams 64 Palms!"</p><p>All the puppets were down and broken in no time.</p><p>Hinata activated her Byakūgan and spotted cameras around the area, shooting shurikens to break those, before gesturing Naruto to look down.</p><p>Naruto activated his Sage Mode and hissed at a certain spot of the clearing.</p><p>Kakushin was shocked when Naruto suddenly punched through the ground and pulled out a man before slamming him down harshly, quickly tying the man up.</p><p>The man was from the Land of Lakes, too. His headband says so.</p><p>"Professor Sadashi" The man gritted his teeth.</p><p>"You know this guy?" Naruto asked Kakushin, the latter came closer, then nodded and said "Bunraku... He's infamous with his large amounts of puppets and mastery over them"</p><p>"Alright, then" The Uzumaki said as he crossed his arms, glaring down at Bunraku, "No use of fighting back, you're no match, dattebayo. Who hired you?"</p><p>"No match, eh?" Bunraku chuckled, before suddenly gasping and glaring at Hinata, "You!"</p><p>The Hyūga held a stoic face, her Byakūgan flaring, "It's easy to cut chakra strings over and over... You're no match for the Jūken"</p><p>Making her way to the man, she knelt down and put her hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"I'll ask again, answer now and make it painless for you, dattebayo" Naruto said, "Who hired you?"</p><p>"I won't- GAAAAH!!!" Bunraku screamed in pain, "My-my-my arm!!!"</p><p>"Who sent you?" Naruto asked again.</p><p>"I-I won't spea- ACK- GAHAAA!!" The Lake shinobi screamed once more as Hinata tapped his other shoulder, "Th-The rival company!! Y-Yūbō Tech! Yūbō Tech!"</p><p>"Where are the others?" The Uzumaki asked, Bunraku quickly shook his sweaty head and said "I-I'm the only one hired!"</p><p>"Alright" Naruto said, Hinata tapping both shoulders again, reopening the chakra points she intentionally turned off painfully, then striking his main chakra point, "He'll be out for three days"</p><p>Bunraku dropped, exhausted and unconcious. Naruto can't blame him, he remembers the first time he got shot by a Jūken strike, he could only imagine how painful a direct and well channeled hit would feel like.</p><p>Creating three clones, Naruto faced his teammates and said "They'll run ahead and take him to jail, we continue on foot. It seems that we're now clear, dattebayo"</p><p>"Right" Shikamaru and Hinata nodded.</p><p>Kakushin simply tried to sync with them and walked back to the same formation as earlier.</p><p>"Ano... Hinata-san" He called out, then he saw Naruto's shoulders stiffen back, Hinata faced him and asked, "Yes?"</p><p>"N-Never mind..." Kakushin changed his mind, "I just wanted to tell you that you were amazing back there... All of you were"</p><p>"Ah, thank you"</p><p>Shikamaru watched the scene unfold. The two were uneasy. He needs to talk to Naruto.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>As night came, and the group settled down again, Shikamaru walked up to Naruto who was helping dispose the remains of what they ate.</p><p>"Naruto" He called out, making the blonde look up and ask "Yeah?"</p><p>"Let's talk, in private" The Nara prompted, making the Uzumaki look at Hinata, who was on first guard of Kakushin's tent, "I don't want to leave her alone with-"</p><p>"Now"</p><p>Naruto knew he had to listen to Shikamaru. Ever so hesitantly, he followed his friend farther into the woods as his eyes kept flickering back and forth from his path to the kunoichi that he was slowly leaving.</p><p>As they got a good distance away, Shikamaru quickly stopped and crossed his arms, "Alright, Naruto. Drop the bullshit, you're acting very weird and it's becoming an awful lot troublesome"</p><p>"Wha-" "Don't deny it" The Nara hissed "You lost your cool first thing in the morning!"</p><p>"Don't you think I know that?!" The Uzumaki snapped, "I'm fully aware, dattebayo! And I ain't denyi-"</p><p>"No, no, that's not the weird part is!" Shikamaru pointed out, "You lost your cool on <em>Hinata</em>! I thought <em>you </em>of all people wouldn't do that"</p><p>Naruto was taken aback, he glared down at the ground as he clenched his fists, "I-I'm sorry, alright? I feel bad about it, I truly do, dattebayo! But this asshole Kakushin just keeps on pushing my buttons a-and she sided with him!"</p><p>"I don't know what you should do about Kakushin, but look, Naruto... We're on a mission, and you're leading it" The Jònin hissed, "So you better keep your shit together until this whole thing ends, then you two can have your little quarrel all you want after. But if you can't put your head on the game because of this bullshit, you better straighten things out with Hinata! This is becoming too troublesome"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>_____</p><p>Aaaand, to be continued!</p><p>IT'S FRIDAY! WELCOME BACK!</p><p>Shikamaru's done with the lovers' quarrel haha</p><p>Will Shikamaru finally get a good night's sleep? Is Kakushin scared of Naruto? Why does Naruto hate Kakushin so much? Does Hinata know how she's involved in the problem between all of the guys?</p><p>Anyway! See'ya guys next week, ciao!</p><p>-OrenjiRabenda</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Try</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>: try :</p><p>: attempt to do something</p><p>_____</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The camp finally fell silent, Naruto sat on his sleeping bag and leaned against a tree, watching as Shikamaru got ready to tuck in and Hinata make her scopes of the area.</p><p>With a heavy sigh, Naruto stood up and said "Alright. Change of plans. Shikamaru takes the first watch. I need to talk to you, please, Hinata"</p><p>"O-Oh... Okay" Hinata agreed despite being confused, receiving a small nod from Shikamaru as she followed Naruto only a couple of trees away.</p><p>They stopped rather early, only a couple of feet from the camp. Hinata noticed Naruto contemplating whether or not stray further away, so she decided to speak up first, gathering all her courage into one sentence, "I-I'm sorry if I upset you..."</p><p>"What?! No, no! Don't be-ttebayo!" Naruto quickly replied, sharply turning with his eyebrows knit together, "It's just- Ughhh, it's me, okay? It's me who's sorry... I lost my temper, dattebayo"</p><p>She didn't know what to say. She wanted to tell him that it was her fault, but he would say it was his... Back and forth, back and forth. They both knew that they don't blame the other, and they both knew the other won't let them blame themselves.</p><p>"... Y-You... You, um..." Hinata hesitated to say, shifting her weight constantly, avoiding eye contact as she clasped her hands together behind her back.</p><p>Naruto looked at her and waited for her to continue.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, she asked "Naruto-kun, y-you've been acting a little strange eversince we started the mission... Do... Do you not want me here?"</p><p>"Eh?! That's not it at all!" "N-No, I understand" Hinata assured as she waved her hands, "I mean, I'm not at all useful to this mission and you and Shikamaru-kun can handle you're own, I'm just a bother and-"</p><p>"No, Hinata" Naruto said as he grabbed her shoulders and gave it a light squeeze, leaning down a little so that he could be on the same level as her, meeting his eyes with her, "You're not useless and you're never a bother, dattebayo! If anything, everything is a thousand times better when you're around! The fight with that puppet guy? It couldn't have gone any smoother if it wasn't for you! I'm really happy that you're with me, alright?"</p><p>"B-But you seemed uneasy..." She pointed out, biting her lip, "There has to be something bothering you... Y-You can tell me anything, I-I'll listen"</p><p>His grip on her shoulders slightly tighten as he pouted, quickly looking to the side to avoid contact, "I can't tell you"</p><p>"E-Eh?" She gasped, "I-If it's because of me-"</p><p>"No! I mean- Yes- No no! It's- Gahh!" Naruto jumped back and furiously scratched his head, "It's just- You might hate me if I tell you..."</p><p>"I can never hate you!" Hinata said, a little too fastly, then quickly blushing, but not taking back her statement, and it seemed to have worked since the blonde decided to tell her.</p><p>Scratching his cheek as he looked down, he said "Well... I don't like the bastard..."</p><p>"Who?" She asked, confused, he then gestured back at the camp and yelled "Kakushin!"</p><p>"Oh"</p><p>...</p><p>Naruto nervously looked up at her and asked "A-Are you mad?"</p><p>"No..?" Hinata answered with a slight shake of her head, a little confused, "I mean... Why would I be?"</p><p>"'Cause I hate the guy!" The blonde pointed out, making the bluenette smile at him with an amused stare, "Naruto-kun, it's normal not to like people, I don't judge"</p><p>"Well, you don't seem to hate anyone!" He commented, making her jump back a little, not sure if she should be offended or not, "I-I do so!"</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Naruto taunted, "Name a person you don't like"</p><p>"Um..." Hinata nearly stumbled, looking around as she tried to think, making the Uzumaki yell, "Aha! I got'cha! You don't hate anyone!"</p><p>"W-Well you don't seem to hate anyone, too" The Hyūga said with a light pout in defeat.</p><p>"Hell yeah I do" He said, sounding a little bit too proud, "Tadashi fuckin' Kakushin, that's who, dattebayo!"</p><p>"I-It's 'Sadashi', and Naruto-kun," She said as she put her hands to her waist, "He doesn't count, I'm pretty sure you'll forget your light irritation of him a little while after we finish the mission"</p><p>"No, I won't!" Naruto defied, making Hinata tilt her head and ask "But why?"</p><p>"'Cause!" He yelled, not taking time to think of his answer, "You like him better than me!"</p><p>"It's impossible for me to like anyone more than you, Naruto-kun!" She quickly answered back, taking just as much, which is none, time that he did into thinking about it.</p><p>Hinata was about to apologize, burning red in embarassment, but he asked first, "R-... Really?"</p><p>Hinata looked at Naruto. He looked really hopeful, as if he was fearing a 'no'. Her cheeks got warm as she silently answered him a 'yes' with a shy nod.</p><p>"But... You were talking to him every second since you two met and all..." He said, sounding fragile.</p><p>She didn't understand why he seemed so insecure about it.</p><p>"It's part of the job, isn't it?" She asked, smiling at him to reassure him, "He's a client, Naruto-kun. It's part of the job to entertain him"</p><p>"But you seemed so into it, though..." Naruto muttered, not sure if he wanted her to hear it or not, but she heard anyway, her eyes started to shine in excitement, "Oh! Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! You don't know yet! You haven't heard!"</p><p>"Eh? The what?" The blonde asked, confused of her sudden enthusiasm, the bluenette then started to ramble, "Oh, Naruto-kun, it's amazing! Sadashi-san is working on this new technology, actually! It's an interactive video, where the people who uses it can control characters in the video with remotes! It sounded really fun, and the stories for the interactive videos that he's coming up with are so interesting! Like controlling the fate of a character in a book! He even promised to send me a set of few interactive videos once they're out, maybe we can try them out together!"</p><p>He was amazed, and in joy. No, not because of the upcoming system. He was always so enthusiastic about innovation and new technology, especially since Kakashi's been investing in it quite a lot, too. No... It was because she looked so excited and happy, openly expressing it to him.</p><p>He felt a little pride bloom in his chest, she wasn't this enthusiastic when she was talking with Kakushin, no, he wasn't close to her to see this side of her.</p><p>But then again, he felt this same pang of this strange feeling in his chest for the exact same reason he was happy. She was so enthusiastically talking about Kakushin's work... Does she talk about him the same way she does with the inventor?</p><p>But he wasn't smart like him...</p><p>"Naruto-kun, you should try talking to him" Hinata suggested with an excited smile, "You're always filled with ideas, maybe you could help him!"</p><p>Suddenly, Naruto's ego inflated as he laughed, "Aww shucks, Hinata, they're not all great ideas, dattebayo"</p><p>"There's a good percentage of wonderful ideas" She confidently said, "I'm sure you can help!"</p><p>"Yeah! You're right!" He cheered, "Alright, I'll do it! But only 'cause you said so, dattebayo!"</p><p>"Y-Yeah!"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Kakushin glared back at the man on the other side of the dead campfire, "What do you want? You're ruining my perfectly good morning with your stupid face"</p><p>"My face ain't stupid! Yours is!" Naruto barked back.</p><p>"O-Oh, um, Sadashi-san, eto..." Hinata quickly intervened as she zipped up her bag, "Naruto-kun can help you with your invention, he's really creative and witty"</p><p>The Sadashi smiled at her, only to glare again at the smirking Uzumaki.</p><p>Shikamaru face palmed, the two aren't making it easy.</p><p>"Oh, Shikamaru! You're done!" Naruto cheered as he stood up, patting his pants clean, "Alright, let's get moving, dattebayo!"</p><p>"Um, here, Hinata-san, let me carry that for you" Kakushin offered as he quickly stood up and grabbed her bag from her lap, Naruto then grabbed the bag and said, "No, you can't, <em>sir</em>. You've got your own big ass bag to carry"</p><p>"Well, I'm a strong and manly gentleman" The Sadashi said as he tugged the bag over to him while his eye twitched, forcing the smile on his face to remain, "I'll carry it for the fair lady"</p><p>"Hinata's a very strong kunoichi" The Uzumaki argued back as he tugged the bag over to him, "Carrying a bag is nothing. Besides, you might kill yourself from trying to carry a ninja's bag, dattebayo"</p><p>"I'm an inventor, but I'm not a wimp" The brunette claimed before shoving the bag to his opposer's chest, "But if me getting killed is the reason why I shouldn't carry it, then you carry it instead"</p><p>"Hell no! I can't take this with me, she might need it!" The blonde pointed out, "You suddenly chickening out, eh?"</p><p>"Alright! You know what?" Shikamaru groaned as he snatched the bag and put it on his front, "I'll take this with me, and Hinata, you stay close to me. So troublesome..."</p><p>"Y-Yeah, that's a good idea" Hinata agreed as she shuffled to his side, "I-I'll be with Shikamaru, we'll cover the back and Naruto-kun the front?"</p><p>"Yeah, great ideas as usual, Hinata! Shikamaru!" Naruto cheered, before going back to his glaring contest.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Shikamaru and Hinata wanted to face palm so bad.</p><p>They both watched as Naruto and Kakushin throw back and forth insults at each other as they walked ahead of them.</p><p>"-big mouthed idiot! All you've done is yap all day!" "Just let me do my job and stop bratting about everything that happens, dattebayo!"</p><p>With a heavy sigh, Hinata muttered "They're still not getting along..."</p><p>"Troublesome..." Shikamaru grumbled as he massaged his temples.</p><p><em>"They don't want to lose to the other" </em>He thought with a shake of his head, <em>"They won't stop fighting until someone wusses out... Or while Hinata's around"</em></p><p>He looked at the woman beside him, seeming to be thinking of ways to make the two men ahead of them get along, <em>"Of course she doesn't know that they just don't wanna lose in front of her... Great..."</em></p><p>Looking back at the two men, he squinted his eyes, <em>"If I get them alone, maybe they'll stop being competitive for a while"</em></p><p>"Oi, Hinata" Shikamaru said, loud enough for Naruto and Kakushin to here, "I think I saw a flower that Ino's been obsessing about lately, mind to confirm it to me?"</p><p>"O-Oh, um... Sure" Hinata agreed, not exactly aware of the situation, he nodded and said, "Naruto, you guys go on ahead, we'll catch up"</p><p>"Ah, Hinata-san, I don't mind waiting" Kakushin said, pulling off one of his best smiles, "For you, anything"</p><p>"No way I'm leaving you guys behind, dattebayo!" Naruto proudly claimed.</p><p>
  <b>• • •</b>
</p><p>"I'm pretty sure that's just a dandelion, Shikamaru-kun" Hinata said as she knelt down beside him, Shikamaru nodded and said "My bad"</p><p>He huffed and glared back at the two watching them closely. He failed to leave them alone.</p><p>
  <b>• • •</b>
</p><p>"I saw an herb to make this taste great just a few feet away" Hinata said as she closed the pot of boiling soup, "I'll go get it real quick"</p><p>"I'll come with, Hinata" Naruto said as he closed the scroll he was reading.</p><p>Shikamaru's ear twitched, realizing that this was another chance, "No, I will. You're the strongest, you need to stay behind to protect the client"</p><p>"Oh, right" The blonde grumbled as he glared at Kakushin, "I forgot we have a wimp with us, dattebayo"</p><p>"How dare you!" The brunette growled as he jumped up, "I'm more than capable of accompanying Hinata-san myself! Come on, let me join you, Hinata-san!"</p><p>"O-Okay...?" "Oi! Stop dragging her!" "I'm not dragging her!" "Yes, you are!"</p><p>Shikamaru plopped down to the ground with a loud groan, being left in the camp.</p><p>Another fail.</p><p>
  <b>• • •</b>
</p><p>"Hey, Naruto" Shikamaru said, one last attempt for the day, "Take care of Kakushin. Hinata and I are going to scout the area for-"</p><p>"Alright, you know what?!" Naruto suddenly growled as he sharply turned to Shikamaru and pulled Hinata behind him, "You've been acting really strange, Shikamaru, dattebayo!"</p><p>"Wha- Me?" The Nara gasped, completely taken aback as he slightly sweated in realization, <em>"Dammit... My plan completely backfired, didn't it?"</em></p><p>"Yeah! And you know what?!" The blonde said as he pointed both his pointer fingers at both Shikamaru and Kakushin, "You two have'ta stop being so obsessive and crazy for Hinata's attention, dattebayo!"</p><p>"Me obsessive for- W-What?!" Shikamaru said in a ridiculed voice before gesturing back at Naruto, "You're the one who's always hogging Hinata's attention!"</p><p>"No! It was him!" Naruto redirected his glare to Kakushin, "You've been drooling all over her eversince this whole mission started!"</p><p>"How dare you!" Kakushin growled as he crossed his arms, "You- I haven't been drooling or doing anything wrong! Right, Hinata-san?"</p><p>Suddenly, three pairs of questioning eyes landed upon Hinata, making her stiffen.</p><p>She instinctively huddled in closer behind Naruto and gripped the back of his jacket to seak comfort, but as she looked up, she saw that he, too, was staring with his head turned.</p><p>She put up a nervous smile as she took a couple of steps back, "I-I, um... I'm gonna go hunting for lunch"</p><p>And without another word, she quickly scurried away like a rabbit caught in the open.</p><p>"Look what you di-" "This is too troublesome" Shikamaru groaned as he put up his hands in defeat, he started walking the opposite direction Hinata went and said "I'm hunting or something this direction"</p><p>"We're not done with this yet, Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled out to the retreating man, "We're having a serious talk as soon as this mission ends, dattebayo!"</p><p>The shinobi and the client were finally left alone, tension accompanying them.</p><p>Naruto huffed and sat back against a tree, crossing his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.</p><p>He heard a soft groan, followed by shuffling of what sounded like metal and wood after a zipper opening.</p><p>Out of curiosity, Naruto opened his eyes and saw Kakushin pulling out what seemed like a small television from his bag, along with a laptop and multiple smaller equipments.</p><p><em>"Naruto-kun, you should try talking to him" </em>Hinata's words echoed in his head, <em>"Maybe you could help him!"</em></p><p>With a heavy sigh, Naruto stood up and made his way to the young inventor.</p><p>Kakushin groaned as the blonde squatted down beside him, without making eye contact, he booted up the laptop and loaded up a software, he asked "What do you want?"</p><p>"Hinata told me to talk to you" Naruto said with an annoyed look, "She told me that maybe I could help, so here I am-ttebayo"</p><p>"You? Hah! What could you possibly do?" Kakushin mocked, "Throw a kunai at the screen?"</p><p>"Hey! I know my way around computers!" The blonde yelled, clearly offended, "I sort documents, analyze reports, and do some tech-y stuff for the Hokage-ttebayo!"</p><p>"Well, those are useless here" The brunette tisked, typing away, "I'm coding, not being a little secretary"</p><p>"Eh?" Naruto asked, "Are you making a website or an app or somethin'?"</p><p>"No..." Kakushin said, seeming passionate, "I'm making a change... I'm making entertainment"</p><p>He pressed down enter and uploaded data to a little disk, he showed it to the ninja with a proud look, "This is one of my multiple projects. This can change the future. Boost morale. Counter loneliness!"</p><p>Kakushin put the disk into a little box-tech hooked up to the battery powered television and turned both on, showing a series of colors on the screen before settling down into one picture with a blinking 'Start'.</p><p>"A video?" Naruto asked, Kakushin handed him a scroll shaped device that was also connected to the television, the brunette then said "I'll show you"</p><p>He instructed Naruto to push on button. The blonde then could see a tiny man in the forest, completely masked and covered with black clothing.</p><p>"Nothing's happening" Naruto said, Kakushin nodded and said "You can control him, with that controller"</p><p>Instructing the blonde to do a series of button pushing, the brunette's eyes seemed to glow a certain shine of pride as he watched his invention being used by someone else.</p><p>"You call <em>that </em>a ninja?! That isn't how a ninja looks like!" Naruto yelled, furiously pushing on buttons as he made the tiny little character jump around and battle enemy ninjas, "And why can't my dude use Ninjutsu? And how come he drowned?! He's completely useless with chakra! Even Lee can walk on walls!"</p><p>"Well this is <em>my </em>version of a ninja!" Kakushin huffed as he crossed his arms, "They wear masks to hide their identities from their enemies! You need to level up before using fancy techniques!"</p><p>"Who put him on the field, anyway?" Naruto groaned as he dropped the controller, the game paused, "And besides that, what is the point of this? Why is he fighting in the first place?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Kakushin asked, Naruto shrugged his shoulders and said "I dunno... What's his goal? Where is he heading? Why is he fighting these guys? What's the ending?"</p><p>"To level up!" The Sadashi proudly claimed, "Every enemy he beats, the more experience! He has to be stronger and stronger! All the way to the final boss!"</p><p>"I have this friend..." Kakushin stopped from his babbling as Naruto started, eyes filled with what seemed to be pain, "He, uh... That was his goal. All he wanted was to get stronger and stronger, just so he can kill one person. He went rogue because of it. He killed... So, so many... And when he got to his 'final boss', he suddenly regretted it... He went down the wrong path, because his goal was to take down one person... It took me so long to bring him back"</p><p>The Sadashi looked at the pause frame, suddenly realizing that his character... Sounded like a rogue ninja.</p><p>"What about you?" He asked, "Uzumaki-san... Why did you become a ninja? What's your goal?"</p><p>Naruto suddenly flinched and nervously laughed scratching the back of his head, "Me? Well, it's a little complicated, hehe... The villagers hated me because I had the nine tails sealed in me, so I wanted to earn their recognition! I wanted to prove them wrong, that I won't hurt them! So I trained so hard! And look at me! Strongest ninja alive, Uzumaki Naruto!"</p><p>"So that's your ultimate goal? Becoming Hokage?" Kakushin asked, Naruto hummed, thinking for a while, before grinning and shaking his head, "Nope! Maybe before, but now? My ultimate goal is maintaining peace throughout the shinobi world, dattebayo! It's a never-ending mission, dattebayo!"</p><p><em>"World peace, huh?" </em>The brunette thought, <em>"Is that even possible?"</em></p><p>Looking at the blonde beside him, he suddenly remembered all the stories about him, when his name first started to go around, defeating the Akatsuki after attacking Konohagakure, up to when word finally got out that one-armed Uzumaki Naruto successfully stopped the Sons of Madara.</p><p>
  <em>"Maybe..."</em>
</p><p>"I'll keep that in mind" Kakushin said, gathering his equipment, "Maybe I'll make a storyline for this one"</p><p>"Yeah" Naruto nodded, watching the man pack up, "Hey, is that heavy?"</p><p>"Wha- I can't possibly let any of you carry it! It'll get in the way!" The Sadashi claimed as he closed the bag, "Hey!"</p><p>"Shut your trap, it won't" The Uzumaki groaned as he took the bag, then spreading out a scroll on the ground and sealing it in, he marked the scroll and put it inside his own bag, "See? Now it's in my bag, safe and sound. I'll keep it safe, dattebayo!"</p><p>"Woah... Scrolls are pretty useful, huh?" Kakushin asked, Naruto was about to say something, but suddenly turned, before waving it off, "Shikamaru and Hinata are gonna be back soon, I think they've got fresh meat or somethin'"</p><p>"Hey, uh... Uzumaki-san" Kakushin said, "Hinata-san's right... You are a big help"</p><p>Naruto's eyes widen in surprise, before he closed his eyes and smiled, "Of course I am, dattebayo!"</p><p>A tick mark appeared on Kakushin's forehead before he stomped, "You cocky bastard!!"</p><p>"Oi! That came out of nowhere!" "You're so full of yourself, that's why!"</p><p>Hinata and Shikamaru both sighed as they came closer and closer to the camp, Shikamaru groaned and said "Mendokusē... They still aren't getting along?"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Finally at the gates of Land of Lakes, Naruto handed Kakushin his bag.</p><p>"Finally, took long enough" Kakushin groaned, "You said a couple of days, it took us week!"</p><p>"Oi! Be grateful we didn't leave your slow ass behind!" Naruto argued back, "If you told us you had poor eyesight, we would've been here two days ago, dattebayo!"</p><p>"It was nice meeting you, Kakushin-kun" Hinata said with a bow, "We hope to hear from you again"</p><p>"Y-Yes, I'll remember you, too, Hinata-san!" Kakushin said with a shy blush, then exchanging nods with Shikamaru.</p><p>The three ninjas happily took off, starting to walk through the forest.</p><p>"So, Shikamaru" Naruto said.</p><p>Shikamaru sighed and asked "What?"</p><p>"You were trying to get some alone time with Hinata for a while, dattebayo" The blonde brought up, "Wanna explain?"</p><p>"Naruto, you don't understand!" Shikamaru tried to explain, "It was just that the thing between you and Kakushin was becoming too troublesome so-"</p><p>"Quit making excuses-ttebayo!"</p><p>"Listen, I'm not imposing on Hinata and your relationship, okay?"</p><p>"W-W-What? Shikamaru-kun, we aren't-!"</p><p>"You better not be, Shikamaru!"</p><p>"E-Eh?! Naruto-kun?!"</p><p>"I won't, I won't... Mendokusē..."</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>It was another lovely day in Konohagakure, a beautiful morning in the Hyūga compound.</p><p>"Good morning, Hinata-sama" Kō said from outside Hinata's room, "A delivery was made from the Land of Lakes, a package"</p><p>"Land of Lakes?" Hinata questioned to herself as she looked up from writing a school report for the Academy, standing up from her seat and walking to the door, "Coming..!"</p><p>Accepting the little package, Hinata walked back in and opened the strange box, knowing well that it is safe if it got through the Hyūga guard's inspections.</p><p>Inside were two different boxes, she picked up both and read the labels, "It's um... 'S.G.S.'? 'Scroll Gaming System'... And this? 'Ninja Tamago: Mission to Save Princess Nikkō'... Oh! This is from Kakushin-kun!"</p><p>Her eyes lit up, realizing that the young inventor kept his promise.</p><p>With a bright smile, she put the two boxes into a sling bag before she went to leave the compound, off to find Naruto to show the yet-to-be-released gaming system.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>_____</p><p>Hey hey!</p><p>And now, we're done with Kakushin, haha</p><p>We finally introduced video games!</p><p>So, here, I used Shikamaru's tendency to come off as doing something completely unrelated to what he is originally planning to do with zero experience. Much like when Shikamaru's trying to get a female perspective and Temari misinterprets everything. So, he learns here that he knows how to get Naruto to stand up in his own way, aka provoking him.</p><p>He slowly went out of that 'I should have been the leader' mindset to 'I must support and give advice' to Naruto. He unconsciously became an advisor.</p><p>Naruto, here, we showed that he actually knows how to use computers, since part of his Hokage training involves computers. He is efficiently using computers in Boruto, so here, I thought, hey! Since computers are still new here, Naruto could learn it early! And as per usual, he can turn around perspectives just with his words! And, we showed that he finally has new ideals, an ideal of a Hokage.</p><p>Hinata, here, filled the gaps that Naruto and Shikamaru couldn't. Shikamaru doesn't know what Naruto should do, so she's the one who steps up to give him a suggestion. Naruto can't get along with Kakushin, she's the one who took responsibility to make Kakushin feel welcome. And you know what that is~ A first lady.</p><p>Kakashi's plan to make the three of them work together worked, it started rough, but they all subconsciously fell perfectly into their roles.</p><p>Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru are quick to adjust to each other's fighting styles, and Naruto is quick to think of plans that incorporates the three of them since he knows both of their fighting styles well, though having no prior experience on working with just them both. As he was easy and fast to think of a sure way to stop the exploding humans as soon as Hinata arrived, incorporating only Shikamaru and Hinata in it.</p><p>Also, Naruto's S-Ranked mission is mentioned, which occurred in between Chapter 3 and Chapter 4.</p><p>Anyway! Have you guys found little easter eggs in this two parter?</p><p>Not yet? Alright, I'll give you some time to find them!</p><p>But the little easter eggs are...!</p><p>•Sadashi Kakushin's name means "Ambitious One" and "Innovative", and, if written surname last, Kakushin Sadashi is a word play of "kaku shin-sadashi" which means "it's a secret", since he never told anyone his attraction to a certain someone.</p><p>•It was hinted that Kakushin's eyesight was already poor at the first part, when he first met Hinata, he had to come close to realize she was a girl.</p><p>•Bunraku's, the puppet master, name is a form of traditional Japanese puppet theatre, also known as Ningyō jōruri.</p><p>•'Yūbō' from 'Yūbō Tech' literally means good prospects, full of hope, or promising.</p><p>•Kakushin's ninja appearance is of a 'real Japanese ninja'.</p><p>•The handheld gaming system was inspired by a scroll, as Kakushin's attention was caught when Naruto used one in front of him, calling it 'useful'.</p><p>•Kakushin's volume only rises when he talks to Hinata, but in the end, Kakushin's speeches can also end with "!" when talking to Naruto.</p><p>•'Tamago' are ramen eggs.</p><p>•'Nikkō' is 'sunlight', can also be read as 'Hinata' or 'Hyūga' in kanji.</p><p>Aaaand! That's it for today! Thanks for reading!</p><p>-OrenjiRabenda</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Thought</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>: thought :</p><p>: a figment of idea within the mind</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>_____</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"It's funny..."</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"This is a very nice village" Hinata complimented as she practically skipped as she stared at the structures in awe, "It feels like a whole different world... The new modern designs are amazing..."</p><p>"Good eye!" Kiba laughed, whistling at the neon lights being prepared to light up, "Crazy to think about it too!"</p><p>"Hey!" A man enthusiastically called out to them, wearing a new fashion of business attire as he walked, "Nice job out there! We didn't think we'd ever find that master key ever again and all this new tech would be lost cause!"</p><p>"Our pleasure. Why?" Shino started as he adjusted his goggles, a small smile proudly forming on his face, "It is our duty as ninjas to help people. And we are all happy to help push the boundaries and create a beautiful future ahead for the next generation"</p><p>Akamaru barked, happily agreeing.</p><p>The man laughed and nodded, "Yes. Thank you, again! Our newly advanced village is in debt of Konoha!"</p><p>He smiled and bowed before taking his leave.</p><p>The four of them happily smiled at each other proudly.</p><p>"Alright! Now we can tour around here!" Kiba cheered before running ahead of the rest of the team, a grin plastered on his face as Akamaru excitedly followed.</p><p>Shino and Hinata both chuckled at their friends' antics before jogging ahead to continue their 'stroll' around the modern village.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Everything seems to be looking up"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"Uzumaki-san! Good morning!!" An old lady greeted as she cleaned a futon from her window.</p><p>"G'Morning, obaa!" Naruto happily greeted back as he continued walking.</p><p>Giggles of children playing came closer before they rounded the corner, chasing each other, passing the blonde with bright grins as they played, but not before all enthusiastically stopping to come and bow at him, "Good morning, Naruto-senpai!"</p><p>Before he could even reply, the kids continued to run off.</p><p>Naruto laughed at the children's joy, then continuing down his path with a gleeful tone as he whistled.</p><p>"Ah, Naruto! Extra pep to your step, I see!"</p><p>The blonde happily turned his head and waved at his friends, "Ino! Shikamaru! What's up guys?!"</p><p>"It seems not much compared to you" Shikamaru laughed as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Got back from breakfast at Ichiraku's?"</p><p>"You know it!" The Uzumaki cheered.</p><p>"We'd love to stay and chat, but we better get going!" Ino said as she raised a finger, "We promised Choji we'd come try out this new restaurant that serves food quickly! He might eat without us! We agreed to split the bill evenly!"</p><p>"Shit, you're right" Shikamaru said before he nodded at Naruto with a smile before saying, "Hey, see'ya!"</p><p>"Yeah!" The Uzumaki cheered as he nodded back, resuming to his morning walk, greeting and being greeted by fellow ninjas and villagers, both local and foreign.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Then all of a sudden,"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"Wow..." Hinata cooed, practically blindly walking as she paid no mind on her path, only on the towering buildings that she never thought could be built that tall.</p><p>At the corner of her eyes, she saw a shop, colorful and bright.</p><p>She almost jumped in excitement when she saw what was being sold inside, she skipped her way there, "Ninja Tamago merchandise!"</p><p>She quickly took out her wallet from her obi's pouch and smiled brightly, she then looked up at her side and asked excitedly, "Neji-nii-san! Can we buy-"</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"It breaks me down."</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Through the forest, Naruto slowly came to a stop, the smile he had all morning dropping.</p><p>His eyes curved in a bitter-sweet look as he stood before the gravestone he made for his late master, "Hey there, Jiraiya-sensei..."</p><p>Naruto looked at the stone and the carving on it, then to the tree behind it.</p><p>"Mahh, sensei, your tree is becoming a bit mossy there!" The blonde said, tracing his hand over the mossy tree, "You're becoming old-ttebayo!"</p><p><em>"You've been gone for a while now, huh?" </em>He silently thought as he sat beside the grave.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Throws me away like trash,"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Right in front of her, was her own reflection, watching her own cheerful smile suddenly turn into heartbroken sadness. There was nobody beside her. She found no reflection of the one that always stood beside her.</p><p>Her blood went cold, and her heart broke.</p><p>No matter how many times that she's accepted reality, thought she moved on from the pain... It still kept on coming back.</p><p>Hinata's head bowed, her bangs shadowing over her eyes as she decided to walk away.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Blows me away like paper."</b>
  </em>
</p><p><em>"You didn't even get to see..." </em>"The village loves me now, you know..." Naruto said, dull voiced, sitting against the mossy tree behind the makeshift grave, "They did right after you left..."</p><p>The blonde looked at his prosthetic arm, covered in wraps. It looked cool outside. Underneath, it's pasty and white.</p><p>"Hey, uh..." He tried to keep going, "I learned to wrap properly now..! I was very sloppy with it when you were around..."</p><p>Why was it so hard to talk?</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"I lost someone..."</b>
  </em>
</p><p>She felt a heavy hand rest on her shoulder.</p><p>Her eyes widen and shone in surprise, half expecting it to be <em>him</em>, but-</p><p>"Hey, it's 'bout time we head home!" Kiba cheerfully said with a wide grin, "We're still helping with the upcoming festival tomo-"</p><p>He stopped mid-sentence, seeing how light in Hinata's eyes suddenly die, a harsh slap from reality getting to her.</p><p>"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed, but she quickly shook her head and looked away, "Nothing..."</p><p>Not even a fake smile. With a heavy sigh, Kiba decided to give her a little bit more time and space, not pressing, "Well, let's go find Shino and we're on our way. You need some rest"</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"It's hard."</b>
  </em>
</p><p>It was rare of him to be quiet.</p><p>Even when Naruto's visiting Minato's and Kushina's graves, he would talk endlessly, tell never-ending stories as if his parents were there, gleefully listening.</p><p>Was it the weight of the pain of actually getting to know the person honored before he died?</p><p>"I miss you. So bad..." Naruto said barely above a whisper, his head bowing down as he clenched his fists tightly, tears escaping involuntarily, dropping to the grass underneath him, "Jiraiya-sensei... I'm sorry if I didn't treat you properly, dattebayo!"</p><p>As he screamed it out, a sudden clap of thunder tore through the sky, and with it, brought was heavy rain.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"It's rough."</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"Ack! Where did that come from?!" Kiba asked as he threw his jacket over Akamaru and throwing his arms up as a feeble attempt to keep as dry as possible, "Stupid rain!"</p><p>"We'll just report tomorrow, we can't walk in to the Hokage's mansion wet" Shino said, seemingly unbothered under his heavy coat, "For now, let us return and rest"</p><p>Kiba and Akamaru both cheered at the idea, to which Hinata only nodded.</p><p>They ran under the canopies and fastly into the Konoha gates, the team eventually parting ways in a hurry to return home.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"It's funny..."</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"Fine..." He mumbled, "I guess that's my cue to leave"</p><p>Despite having to journey through heavy rain, he refused to run.</p><p>He slowly, ever so slowly, walked away from the grave of his late master.</p><p>He felt as if the farther he got, the more his heart started to hurt.</p><p>He would give anything just to see Jiraiya again. Or just to stay with his grave forever.</p><p>He wanted to show lots of things, tell him lots of stories.</p><p>But he had to leave.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"I feel so lost..."</b>
  </em>
</p><p>She ran. She ran through the rain, keeping her head hung low as she parted ways with her friends.</p><p>The puddles of water soaked through her boots, and the rain got all the way through her hair and clothes.</p><p>She felt pathetic.</p><p>And with every step she took, she felt the weight of her emotions become heavier and heavier.</p><p>Until she came to a full stop.</p><p>She couldn't run anymore.</p><p>All she wanted to do right now was hide her tears in the rain.</p><p>And that's just what she did.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"And I rely on you to come and find me."</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"Eh?! Hinata! What the hell?!"</p><p>The kunoichi looked up, the water from her hair splashing upward from the perk of her head.</p><p>The blonde young man jogged his way quickly to her, then grabbing her by her arm and dragging her underneath a shade of a nearby tree.</p><p>"What were you doing standing around in the rain?!" Naruto asked out loud, "You'll get sick, dattebayo!"</p><p>Hinata deeply bowed and said "I-I'm sorry, I-I spaced out"</p><p>"You know, Hinata, you always do that!"</p><p>She stood up and looked at him apologetically, about to say another apology, but something caught her eyes. It was his. And they looked different.</p><p>"You always space out all of a sudden! It's usually funny, but it's actually dangerous if you space out in the middle of the rain!" Naruto kept complaining, wildly gesturing out at the rain, "Where are Kiba and Shino, anyway?! Those bastards were with you in your mission, right? Did they leave you or some-"</p><p>The softness on his cheek stopped him from his ranting. The same comforting feeling that saved him from darkness.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Then all of a sudden..."</b>
  </em>
</p><p>She held his cheek to study his face, "Naruto-kun... Were you crying?"</p><p>This caught him off guard.</p><p>He sharply looked down to the side, before bashfully scratching the back of his head, "That obvious? That's so uncool of me..."</p><p>"No, no!" Hinata quickly said as she waved her hands to reassure him, "You're not uncool at all, Naruto-kun!"</p><p>Naruto looked at her, and he felt somewhat relieved and scared.</p><p>The look in her eyes... She was empathizing with him. She was feeling the exact same way. The pain that he felt... She completely understood.</p><p>"It's okay..." She said with a bittersweet smile, "It's just a rough day"</p><p>"Hinata..." He was sure she was talking for the both of them.</p><p>"It's gonna be okay"</p><p>It was an amazing feeling to have... To know somebody understands the deep and complex feeling that you have...</p><p>They were lucky.</p><p>Lucky to know.</p><p>She understood him. He understood her.</p><p>"Yeah... Things are gonna be alright"</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Everything's fine"</b>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaaand we're back.</p><p>I just wanted all of you to remember that Neji and Jiraiya really made impacts in Hinata's and Naruto's lives.</p><p>Even though they technically weren't direct families, they were still the closest people they had.</p><p>They've moved on from their deaths, don't get me wrong. But Naruto and Hinata are humans, they miss people, and they have their off days.</p><p>You can accept that someone is already gone. Move on from the pain you felt from it. But in the end, you can never truly fully let go.</p><p>Just a reminder that people should really hold on to those they love. Nothing lasts forever.</p><p>-OrenjiRabenda</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Clan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>: clan :</p><p>: a group of people descending from a common ancestor</p><p>: people of similar traits</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Humming as she carried a basket filled with clothes, Hyūga Natsu walked around the corner and climbed up the two sets of stairs.</p><p><em>"Hanabi-sama sure is buying lots of clothes lately" </em>She thought with a fond smile <em>"I'm glad that she has more time for herself now that Hinata-sama had chosen to step up. She can now mingle in fashion and maybe boys..."</em></p><p>Opening a few shōji doors, she finally reached the last one, also known as Hyūga Hanabi's bedroom.</p><p>Placing the basket down, the green haired maid fixed her apron before calling out, "Hanabi-sama..? Hanabi-sama, are you there?"</p><p>After a lack of response, she shook her head with an amused smile, <em>"Probably asleep already"</em></p><p>Carefully sliding the door open, she clicked open the nearest dim lamp as to not disturb her sleeping mistress.</p><p>Tiptoeing to the closet the little girl owned, Natsu made sure to be as quiet as possible.</p><p>But as she opened the closet door-</p><p>"Hanabi-sama?!" Natsu called out in panic, turning to the bed, only to find no one.</p><p>Flicking the lights open, she gasped.</p><p><em>"All of the futon, pillows, blankets, and beddings are gone!" </em>She thought with a hand over her mouth <em>"Not even in her closet!"</em></p><p>And in haste, Natsu quickly turned on her heel and ran out, heading to the left wing of the second floor, where Hyūga Hinata's room was.</p><p>Kō was making his rounds to guard his mistress's side of the mansion, carefully inspecting shadows as to make sure there were no intruders.</p><p>Eversince Neji's passing, Hinata's personal butler, Hyūga Kō, took it upon himself to be the young woman's guard as well, not even minding the fact that Hiashi didn't hire him for the position and was not paying him. He was fond of the girl, he took care of her eversince he was nine.</p><p>"OUT OF THE WAY, NII-SAAAAAAN!!!"</p><p>The brunette paled as he turned around and found his usually calm younger cousin run with an open palm ready to attack him.</p><p>He screamed in fear, stuck in his place as the woman charged, falling the nearest set of stairs as he was attacked with a Jūken.</p><p>Natsu frantically knocked on Hinata's door, "Ojou-sama?? Ojou-sama!"</p><p>Not waiting more than five seconds, she slammed the door open, its echo piercing through the dead of night, only to find yet another naked bed.</p><p>Rushing to the closet, Natsu gasped to find no beddings as well.</p><p>Another dramatic gasp came to life as Kō looked into the empty room, "Why do I keep losing Hinata-sama?!"</p><p>"Kō-nii!" Natsu said in a desperate voice as she shook the man "What if they ran away?!?!"</p><p>The two Hyūga quickly rushed out of the maiden's room and jumped down sets of stairs, slamming open shoji doors as they quickly made their way to the head master's room.</p><p>They came to a skidding hault as they saw that the dojo's lights were open, assuming Hiashi were there, the cousins both called out his name, only to no response.</p><p>Natsu hissed, opening the door with haste, only to stop in place.</p><p>"What is-?!" Kō stopped mid sentence as he looked around the now-colorful room.</p><p>A skillfully made tent made out of blankets, beddings, futon, and pillows with ribbons scattered everywhere, a large television and stacked movie and videogame DVDs in front of it that definitely looked like brand new.</p><p>"Ah, Natsu-san, Kō-san"</p><p>The two quickly turned around and found a stoic faced old man, also known as the head elder and their young mistresses' grand father, "O-sama!"</p><p>"Leave my grandchildren be, they're having a well-deserved bonding" The old man said "Also, bring them breakfast first thing in the morning. After they leave, clean up the dojo and bring that television to Hanabi's room. Another one is coming tomorrow, bring it to Hinata's, then"</p><p>The old man then continued to walk away, "And be careful with those, my grandchildren seem to be very fond of it"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Hyūga Iroha would always glare down at the nosy teenagers who would always casually utter the young mistress's name with no suffixes at all.</p><p>
  <em>"Good morning!" Ino cheerfully greeted "Hey, is Hinata there? We're gonna take her shopping!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't tell me Naruto or dog breath and Shino got to Hinata first" Sakura groaned with disdain.</em>
</p><p>And even more so those who would enter without even telling their business!</p><p>
  <em>"Good morning, Neji-look-alike!" Lee yelled as he walked past the guard with a shit eating grin, Tenten followed close behind as she smiled apologetically "Don't mind him"</em>
</p><p>Especially those who don't even use the gates at that!!</p><p>
  <em>"HINATA!!!" Kiba yelled as he jumped over the wall "Hurry!!! That idiot's not gonna steal 'ya this time!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Kiba, silence" Shino groaned as he followed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oi!" Naruto yelled after them.</em>
</p><p>Iroha groaned, "Hinata-sama's friends surely are disrespectful... It's a shock that Hiashi-sama told us to let any of her friends in as long as she doesn't give the command not to"</p><p>"Stay calm, Iroha-san" Tokuma said with a blank face "Just goes to show that Hinata-sama had been working for our clan to open up, Hiashi-sama is being convinced, yes?"</p><p>"How can I stay calm? Tokuma, your Byakūgan is one of the best in this clan, are you not stressed that you are technically just standing in front of our clan's gate?" Iroha groaned, making Tokuma smirk and tease "You're just jealous that you don't have friends"</p><p>"I am not!"</p><p>"Oiii, Iroha! It's my turn in the shif- whoa" Iroha grumpily marched in the compound with a red face, bumping shoulders with Hoheto on his way.</p><p>"Seems though that I have struck a nerve" Tokuma chuckled, making Hoheto raise a brow and ask "What got him in a foul mood this time?"</p><p>"Meh" The Hyūga shrugged "The usual"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"Flex your orbicularis oculi and zygomatic major in an upward motion and relax orbicularis oris into a downward arc"</p><p>Hiashi nodded at the book before facing the small mirror propped from his desk.</p><p>His face started to twitch, the corners of his mouth awkwardly rising as his lips opened to show all of his teeth. A very awkward and poorly looking smile.</p><p>"OTOU-SAMA!" Hanabi yelled as she slammed open the door "Remember that magazine that I asked fo-"</p><p>There was a <em>really </em>awkward pause.</p><p>Hiashi froze in his place with that so-called 'smile' of his with a 'Scientifically Explained! How to: Smile!!!' book caught open in his hands, Hanabi making eye contact with him through the mirror's reflection with a blank look on her face, slowly closing the shoji.</p><p>"Forgive me for the intrusion" She whispered awkwardly before the door completely closed.</p><p>His eye twitched.</p><p>"GAHH!!! USELESS BOOK! HOW FOOLISH!!!" Hiashi screamed as his eyes flared into life and threw the book into mid air "SIXTY FOUR PALMS OF CERTAIN DOOM!!!!!"</p><p>"Otou-sama! What's wrong?! Hanabi left running and I heard you yelling!" Hinata yelled as she slammed open the door in a fighting stance, glaring into the room with shreds of paper raining down and her father standing on his desk in an awkward position one finger pointing up as if he was doing a dance pose.</p><p>Then, a convenient paper, which so happened to be the cover page, miraculously survived the Hyūga head's assault and slowly fell down in front of the unsuspecting daughter.</p><p>Hinata raised a brow as she caught the paper and read, "Scientifically explained...How to smile?"</p><p>The paper suddenly got snatched from her grasp by Hiashi, he closed his eyes and bowed lightly "You are now excused, my daughter"</p><p>"But-" Hiashi closed the door in front of her daughter in the same fashion he always did as if nothing ever happened, leaving Hinata outside his door, tilting her head in confusion.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Change is hard for most. And that doesn't excuse the great and almighty Hyūga clan. You just have to embrace it and fight through the hardships, because, sometimes? Change is good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>IT'S STILL MEEEE!!!!</p><p>Just a short little side chappy for everyone's (see: not everyone's) favorite clan!!!</p><p>Technology is coming in fast in the Shinobi World, so I decided to show some of the advanced technology they have now.</p><p>I also used all of the cannon Hyūga members that I could find to make this chapter work, and I gotta say, there should be more hahaha</p><p>And rest assured! Hyūga Hiashi will master the art of smiling!!!</p><p>Alright, I'll be honest. It's just a slice of life in the Hyūga compound chapter haha</p><p>Anyway!</p><p>Embrace change, make way for improvement!</p><p>-OrenjiRabenda</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Festival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>: festival :</p><p>: a time of celebration marked by a special occasion</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The streets of Konoha were all lit up with lanterns, and every turn, you'll see stalls, selling nic-nacs and hosting mini games for all ninjas and civilians alike</p><p>Large drums, flutes, and strings were all played on different stages, with mics and speakers amplifying their sounds, different songs played in different sections.</p><p>"Woooow!!" Sakura yelled in awe, twirling around in her pink winter yukata, her short pink hair adorned with a red ribbon kinzashi, "I haven't been to a festival in so long!"</p><p>"Yeah! Come to think of it-" Naruto said as he looked around like a child, "This would be the first real one I'd be able to celebrate since I have money!"</p><p>Sakura's eye twitched as she looked at the blonde, "Just what do you think you're wearing?"</p><p>"Um... My mission gear?"</p><p>"Shanaro! You should've worn festival clothes!"</p><p>"A-Ack! But I don't own a-"</p><p>"You just said you had money!"</p><p>"Not enough for a yukata!"</p><p>"You could've at least worn casual clothes!!"</p><p>"Now, now" Sai intervened, wearing an overly dramatic yukata, "I'm sure Naruto can be excused for his negligence just for once"</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"You're right" Sakura agreed, patting her clothes clean, then she made a scolding finger at Naruto and said "But the festival is three days long, so tomorrow and the day after, you better wear at least casual clothes, got it?!"</p><p>"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Naruto saluted in fear.</p><p>"That aside," The pinkette said as she turned and looked up at the Hokage faces, Kakashi's to be specific, "I would've never guessed that Kakashi-sensei would actually become Hokage"</p><p>"Yeah!" The blonde yelled, "He should've given it to me! He stole my spot!"</p><p>"No," Sai said, "You're just too stupid to become Hokage"</p><p>Naruto gloomed.</p><p>He then pouted and poked his fingers, "We <em>don't</em> actually know if that's the real reason"</p><p>"Shit!"</p><p>Team 7 quickly turned and looked at where the sudden curse came from.</p><p>"Oh, Kiba!" Sakura cheerfully greeted at the retreating brunette, "You're here!"</p><p>Kiba flinched and quickly faced them with his arms out, as if trying to block something, "O-Oh, hey! Sakura! Sai! Found you guys!"</p><p>"Hey! I'm here t-" Naruto was cut off by Kiba hushing him loudly, "I know!"</p><p>"I, as well, am here" Shino said, Akamaru barking along.</p><p>Shino was wearing a yukata of his own while Kiba wore a black and grey attire of pre-winter clothes.</p><p>"So, hey, uh!" Kiba said, as if he was in a hurry, he grabbed Shino by his shoulder and said "We should go, Shino! Before-"</p><p>"Kiba-kun, I found okonomiyaki..! We should hurry before a line builds up!"</p><p>"Gahaa!!!" The Inuzuka screamed as he shoved his shoulder against Shino's in a panicked state.</p><p>Naruto tilted his head in confusion, tipping on his toes slightly to peak over Kiba's shoulder.</p><p>The brunette further panicked when the girl behind him let out a soft little whine and tugged on his sleeve, dropping his shoulder a little, "Mahh, Kiba-kun, there's okonomiyaki..!"</p><p>And as his shoulder dropped, Naruto's eyes shined.</p><p>"Hinata! You're here, too!" He cheered loudly.</p><p>Hinata clearly perked up, peaking in between Kiba and Shino with a bright smile, looking up at the blonde, "Naruto-kun!"</p><p>She suddenly blushed, feeling shy. She grabbed the back of Kiba's black jacket and hid half of herself behind him, shyly looking up at Naruto, "I-It's, um... It's a beautiful evening f-for a festival"</p><p>With a defeated sigh, Kiba looked down behind him at Hinata and said "Oh come on, Hinata. It's not like it's Naruto's first time seeing you in a yukata. Right, Naru- Eh?!"</p><p>Kiba was surprised at Naruto's dumbstruck face.</p><p>The Uzumaki's bright blue eyes were wide and shining in awe, stuck studying the Hyūga. His lips were parted, as if he hadn't realized that his jaw has dropped.</p><p>"Ohh, Hinata!" Sakura cheered cheekily, skipping around the two men and latching her arms around Hinata's and pulling her away from behind Kiba, "You look so pretty!"</p><p>The pinkette made a sneaky glance at Naruto, seeing how quickly his gaze followed Hinata.</p><p>"S-Sakura-san, you look very beautiful, too" Hinata returned the compliment as she smiled back at Sakura.</p><p>Hinata's yukata wasn't really special in particular --- at least, it wasn't as fancy as her other kimonos. It was purple and white, and her hair was fixed up with a silver dragon kinzashi. The fur around her neck and covering down to her shoulders made her smaller than usual, and what caught Naruto's attention the most was-</p><p>"You're wearing the earrings that I got you" The Uzumaki said in awe, making the Hyūga blush and reach up to her ear with a shy smile, "Y-Yeah..! I figured that it suited my yukata tonight..."</p><p>"Yeah! It looks so cool on you!" Naruto complimented loudly, putting his hands to his waist, he then said, "Hey, you were talking about okonomiyaki, right? I'll come join y-"</p><p>"No!" Kiba quickly cut him off with his arms forming a cross, he then raised his hand holding a pink and lavender bag, "I'm the one carrying Hinata's kinchaku, sooooo yeah! C'mon, Akamaru! Hinata! Shino! We're buying okonomiyaki, right?! Alright! Bye!"</p><p>Team 8 left team 7 in the dust as Kiba dragged his teammates.</p><p>"What's his problem?" Naruto muttered, Sakura crossed her arms, <em>"What's gotten into him?!"</em></p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>The 6th Hokage's Festival was lit up brightly, people of Konoha cheerfully enjoying everything.</p><p>All except for-</p><p>"Where's Shikamaru?" Ino asked, Choji munched on the ikayaki on his one hand three sticks of karaage on the other then said with food still in his mouth, "Wrll, thish fshtivrl ish shtill r rasht minute thing... He's still running errands to keep the festival in check"</p><p>"That's too bad, I wanted to show him this" The Yamanaka said with a cheeky smile, showing the Akimichi the prize she had in her hand, "Oh! That looks like Temari's wielder"</p><p>"I know, right?"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"What do you mean it's not done yet?!" Shikamaru asked, "Madame, I'll have you know-"</p><p>"No, <em>I'll</em> have <em>you</em> know!" The old artisan shakily yelled, not even stopping her sewing, "I've made the embroidery for the first Hokage's formal attire when I was fourteen! Each and every Hokage, I have sewn for! It's not my fault that you only ordered this last month! Lord Sixth told me that he won't be needing a cloak a year ago, but noooo!"</p><p>Shikamaru groaned.</p><p><em>"Great... Kakashi really did it this time. He pushed the limit of his 'I am not really Hokage' thing"</em> He thought as his eyes followed the shaking of the old woman's hair, <em>"It's not yet finished... And the inauguration is in three hours!"</em></p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"Lucky that we got early!" Kiba cheered as he paid the man at the stall, "Nice eye, Hinata!"</p><p>"You keep telling her that, but she's a Hyūga" Shino said as he passed the okonomiyaki to his friends, "That's a given"</p><p>"Haha! Got'cha there, Kiba!" Naruto laughed as he slapped Kiba's back, "What the-?!"</p><p>"Yeah! Good going, Hinata!" Sakura cheered, "Three more for us, please, mister! You'll have some, too, right, Sai?"</p><p>"Of course" Sai said.</p><p>"What are you guys doing here?!" Kiba asked, Sakura took a bite of her food and said "We followed you guys because you were acting strange"</p><p>"Yeah! And the festival would be more fun together, dattebayo!" Naruto cheered, before smiling down at Hinata beside him, making her blush and giggle behind her hand.</p><p>The brunette grumbled before crossing his arms, "Fine, fine! You lonely losers can come join us. But, Naruto! You better not do that 'thing' again!"</p><p>"Wha- Me?!" The blonde asked, "What did I do?! What 'thing'?!"</p><p>"The 'thing' where you tag along and then steal Hinata when Shino, Akamaru, and I aren't aware!" Kiba accused, "You've been stealing our 'Hinata quality time' all year long"</p><p>"Don't worry, these two aren't leaving my sight!" Sakura pumped her fist, "We'll stick with you guys! Right, Sai?! ... Sai?"</p><p>Shino silently pointed at Sai who was brutally judging a street artist with his painting and technique.</p><p>"Well, there goes Sai" Naruto said, before his attention got caught by a skill game, "Hinata, look! Is that Ninja Tamago?!"</p><p>"Ah! It is!" Hinata cheered, making Naruto nod in determination, almost marching his way over, "Come on, Hinata! I bet I can win-"</p><p>"Oh no you don't" Sakura cut him off, holding him by the back of his collar, "Not without us!"</p><p>"Yeah!" Kiba cheered in the background, "Just for the rest of the festival!"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Shikamaru impatiently tapped his fingers on the floor, <em>"Why is she starting from the bottom top, anyway? Troublesome..."</em></p><p>He looked at the artisan and groaned.</p><p><em>"Damn... My legs are falling asleep" </em>He thought as he glared at his legs.</p><p>"SHIKAMARU!" "Whoa- oh my!" The artisan accidentally threw the cloak high up in surprise as the door slammed open, Shizune frantically yelled "What's taking so long?! We've got an hour left and we still haven't gotten all the people we need at the mansion!"</p><p>"What?!" He asked in shock.</p><p>He then hissed as he looked at the old woman frantically running around trying to catch the slowly falling cloak, <em>"I guess I have no choice, then!"</em></p><p>"Sorry about this!" Shikamaru yelled as he jumped over the artisan and snatched the cloak, then quickly snatching a patch with 'sixth' on it.</p><p>Quickly sewing on the patch lousily, he nodded at it and said "That's good enough! Let's go, Shizune-san!"</p><p>"Right!"</p><p>"M-My work!" The artisan yelled as the two ran out.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"Man, we need a leash for this guy" Sakura joked as she, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino followed closely behind Naruto and Hinata who were both pointing at everything, "Don't you have leash, Kiba?"</p><p>"Unlike you-" Kiba said, taking slight offence, "Team 8's dog is trained!"</p><p>"He's not a pet!" Sakura retorted, "I'm more of his baby-sitter"</p><p>The two laughed at that.</p><p>"Mahh, you guys are so mean to me!" Naruto whined from ahead, making the two laugh harder.</p><p>"If it makes you feel better, Naruto" Shino said as he carried the prizes all five of them have been earning, "Kiba is more of a handful than Akamaru"</p><p>"Ohhh" Sakura reacted, now laughing at Kiba, the brunette stomped his foot and said "Am not!"</p><p>But Akamaru barked along the joke, "Not you, too, bud!"</p><p>"NAAAAARUTOOOO!!! HINATAAAAA!!!!"</p><p>The group all turned around and found Shikamaru running full speed with the Hokage cloak lousily folded in his hands and Shizune following far behind.</p><p>"Sh-Shikamaru?!" Naruto asked, "What's wro- UWAAAH!!"</p><p>"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! LET'S GO!!!"</p><p>"Kyaah!"</p><p>In a blink of an eye, Naruto was being dragged away by the back of his collar and Hinata was hanging on Shikamaru's shoulder with tears in her eyes out of confusion.</p><p>Sakura looked up and saw that a piece of clothing was slowly falling, Shikamaru must've accidentally threw it when he kidnapped Naruto and Hinata, "Wait... Is that-?"</p><p>"Sorry about that!" Shizune apologized as she jumped to grab the cloak and continued running.</p><p>"Well... That was new" Sakura said, "Usually, it's only Naruto's name that is yelled at situations like this"</p><p>Receiving no reply, she turned to the two other men, Kiba looking at her with a disappointed look, making her raise a brow and ask "What?"</p><p>The Inuzuka bluntly said "You failed us"</p><p>"Eh?!"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"Wait-wait-wait!" Naruto yelled as a bag of folded clothes were shoved to him and was being pushed to a room, "Hey! What's going on?! Hinata!"</p><p>As soon as Shikamaru dragged the two in the Hokage's mansion, everything was hectic inside and they were being pushed around by different Jònins in flak jackets.</p><p>Naruto found Hinata being followed in to her room by women with bags of make-up before he himself was shoved in to his own room.</p><p>"Just put that on! This is part of your Hokage training!" The blonde heard Shikamaru's voice yell from outside, "And hurry up! We've got less than an hour left!"</p><p>"Where is Kakashi?!" He heard Tsunade angrily ask outside, "Don't tell me he's late to his own inauguration!"</p><p>Naruto scratched the back of his head before shrugging, opening the bag, "Well... It's part of the Hokage training..."</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Ino and Sakura smiled at each other and cheered as they both caught a yo-yo from the yo-yo tsuri game.</p><p>"You got a red one!" Sakura said as she gestured at her purple yo-yo, "Switch with me!"</p><p>"Sure!" Ino agreed as they switched yo-yos with her.</p><p>Suddenly, the music changed to the village's anthem, drums beating loud and proud.</p><p>Sakura noticed that all the bands were playing the anthem when she enhanced her hearing, then turned around and saw that booths one by one were closing and the villagers all headed one direction.</p><p>"What's going on?" She asked, Ino then stood up and latched their arms together, "Ooh, it's time! It's finally time to see Kakashi in his full Hokage attire! Maybe we'll see his face!"</p><p>"Eh?" "You haven't read the posters have you?" The blonde asked, "An hour before midnight, it's the official inauguration, and then the fireworks display at the stroke of midnight!"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Naruto uncomfortably moved around his orange and black kimono, <em>"Why do I even have a katana? I don't know how to use one of these"</em></p><p>He was ushered up to the roof top of the mansion by two Jònins.</p><p>As he reached the roof top, he saw Jònins and ANBUs guarding the entire space, all steady and poised.</p><p>"Gaki! Finally!" Tsunade cheered, clad in a red and white kimono that matches her cloak and hat, "Now, all we need to wait for now is Kakashi himself"</p><p>Shizune, clad in a flak jacket, walked up to him and ushered him to a spot, "Here. All you have to do is stand there and not make a fool out of yourself in front of the whole village"</p><p>Naruto raised a brow, then a multiple of cheers were heard which made him look down.</p><p>"It's Naruto!"</p><p>"Naruto-senpai!"</p><p>"Uzumaki-sama!!"</p><p>He smiled widely and waved down at the villagers, all excited to see him.</p><p>He felt his heart flutter at the reaction of the villagers to him, screaming his name in a desirable manner. Much different than before...</p><p>"Well, look at you"</p><p>Naruto turned around and saw Kakashi smiling at him from behind his mask, wearing his entire Hokage attire, minus the hat.</p><p>"You look like a respectable man" Kakashi said, "Minato-sensei would be proud"</p><p>"Wow!! Kakashi-sensei, you have a cloak!" The blonde enthusiastically cheered as he walked around his former sensei to look at the cloak, "I'm so jeal-..."</p><p>Kakashi turned his head with a deadpanned look and laughed weakly, "The artisan didn't finish it on time... But it's not like the villagers would see my back from down there, right?"</p><p>"As long as you don't turn around, sensei!" Naruto tried to lift the Hokage's spirits up as he laughed.</p><p>"I'm certainly sleeping for days after this..."</p><p>The blonde turned and saw Shikamaru with his arms crossed behind his head, an exhausted look on his face, wearing his usual flak jacket, "I swear, Naruto, if your inauguration is also a festival, I quit. It's too troublesome"</p><p>"Oh, come on, Shikamaru!" The Uzumaki laughed.</p><p>"Alright! We're all here! We can start on time!" Shizune said as she opened the door for the last person.</p><p>If Naruto's jaws were dropped earlier, he's probably drooling by now.</p><p>Hinata was now in a red winter kimono with orange patterns at the bottom that looked like flames, her clan's yellow and red crest proudly on her back. The fur scarf she had now was larger and looked softer. Her make up was more pronounced as her lips were smoky red. Her hair was beautifully done with red flowers.</p><p>As Shizune was about to usher her towards Naruto, he himself walked up to her.</p><p>"H-Hi..!" Hinata shyly started, making Naruto laugh and say "Thank Kami you're here. I was starting to feel overdressed, but now we match!"</p><p>"I-I didn't I was wearing a kimono tonight" The Hyūga timidly joked as she tucked the hair framing her face behind her ear, "B-But I certainly do feel over dressed... A-And I had to remove the earrings..."</p><p>"Don't worry! You look amazing!" The Uzumaki proudly stated, "You look like a princess or something!"</p><p>"Ah, thank you" She said with a deep blush, "Y-You look very a-amazing"</p><p>"Like a prince?!" He asked excitedly, she tapped her chin and said "More like... A leader of a village"</p><p>"Uwoooh! Like a Hokage, then!" Naruto cheered loudly.</p><p>As the Konoha's anthem finished, Tsunade then said "Alright, everyone! Places!"</p><p>All they could now hear were chatters of the villagers and flashing of cameras from bellow as they took their places.</p><p>Tsunade stood in the middle, standing on a slightly higher platform. A little behind her to her left was Shizune, and to her left was Shikamaru, both in flak jackets. To her right side was Naruto, and to his right was Hinata, both clad in their kimonos.</p><p>Tsunade patted her Hokage cloak one last time before she started, "We will now begin the inauguration of the Sixth Hokage!"</p><p>Tsunade's voice boomed loud and proud one last time as Hokage.</p><p>Naruto felt his heart beat become stronger and stronger by the second, his eyes dead set on the villagers all looking up at the Hokage in front of him.</p><p>They all looked up at her with awe and belief. As someone most respected above all.</p><p>"I, Senju Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage," Tsunade announced as she turned her head to look at her villagers, "Will be the one presiding over the ceremony!"</p><p>The lights of the lanterns and spotlights made everything bright and feel so surreal.</p><p>He was up there.</p><p>"It is time to introduce to you all, the man who brought all of us together here" Tsunade proudly claimed with a bright smile on her face, "The man with historical strides. The man who made technological advancements possible"</p><p>He was excited. He could feel the anticipation of the villagers, all waiting for their next leader.</p><p>Naruto loved that feeling.</p><p>"The prodigy. The Sixth Hokage..." Tsunade stepped to the left and let the man behind her take her place, "Hatake Kakashi!"</p><p>Naruto watched as his former sensei take the attention, the cheers of the villagers, the admiration.</p><p>Kakashi was the Hokage.</p><p>The Hokage turned his head slightly to look at Naruto, meeting eyes with him.</p><p>The blonde stiffened.</p><p>The Hokage nodded at him. An encouraging nod.</p><p>Naruto felt his heart flutter. He was inspired all over again.</p><p>"Kakashi-sama" Tsunade said as she removed her hat, "Please watch over Konohagakure with all your might"</p><p>Kakashi wore the hat. And there he was. Officially the Hokage.</p><p>Tsunade bowed down to Kakashi, followed by Shizune and Shikamaru.</p><p>Naruto followed suit. He bowed to his former sensei. He bowed to his new Hokage.</p><p>As the villagers stood from their bows, they started cheering loudly.</p><p>Naruto looked firmly at Kakashi's back.</p><p>He wanted to become Hokage, too.</p><p>He felt a hand rest on his forearm, one that brought him back to reality.</p><p>Naruto looked down beside him and saw Hinata smiling up at him.</p><p>His eyes widen when he saw the look in her eyes.</p><p>She pulled him into that little world where only the two of them existed as quickly as she pulled him back to reality with her soft touch.</p><p>Suddenly, the cheers of the villagers drowned out. All he could hear was her as she spoke.</p><p>"Do your best!"</p><p>She tilted her head to the side a bit as she gave him the brightest and largest smile he has ever seen from her, the exact same time as colors poured down on them.</p><p>The fireworks exploded above and behind them, matching the beat of his heart.</p><p>She was routing for him.</p><p>As her hand slowly slipped away from his forearm, the sounds of the world slowly faded in as well.</p><p>Naruto had a renewed feeling of determination, stronger than ever before.</p><p>Hinata believed in him. He won't let her down.</p><p>He gave her a meaningful nod, which made her clasp her hands in joy.</p><p>Naruto turned to Kakashi, who had his back on them.</p><p>"Kakashi-sensei!"</p><p>Kakashi turned and looked at the blonde, almost taken aback at how confident the younger man looked.</p><p>"One day," Naruto proudly claimed, "I'll be the one at your place, dattebayo!"</p><p>The same brat that he didn't believe could do it was the same man he completely believed in.</p><p>Kakashi reached out and patted Naruto's head, he smiled at him from behind his mask, "I know you will"</p><p><em>"This year... You won't be alone" </em>He thought as he rested his hand on the blonde.</p><p>He truly does look like Minato and Kushina.</p><p>"And Naruto?"</p><p>He can do it.</p><p>"Happy birthday"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"E-Eh?!"</p><p>Naruto looked down at Hinata in worry, stopping in their tracks, "What's wrong?!"</p><p>The two were back in their previous attires, both deciding to try and find their friends before heading home.</p><p>Hinata looked up from her kinchaku with teary eyes, "I-It's missing!"</p><p>"What's missing?" Naruto asked as he felt obliged to find whatever was lost.</p><p>"Th-The box" She said as she wiped her tears with the sleeves of her yukata, "Th-The box of these earrings... I-I lost it"</p><p>He nodded and marched back from where they came from, "I'll look at the mansion"</p><p>"N-Naruto-kun, no" Hinata said as she stopped him by his sleeve, "I-If it's back there, they would've cleaned everything already... I-It's probably in the lost and found there, m-maybe they'll return things there"</p><p>"Then I'll go th-" "N-No no! I-I'll do it myself tomorrow" She assured him.</p><p>Naruto's shoulders dropped as he saw her bite her lip to keep her tears in.</p><p>He quickly looked around, passed the villagers in colorful clothings, and at different booths.</p><p>Opening his froggy wallet, he sighed at the little amount of coins he had left for the day.</p><p>Emptying the wallet and clutching the coins tightly in his hands, Naruto made his way through the crowd to an origami booth.</p><p>Hinata was frozen in her place in confusion.</p><p>"Neh, Jī-san!" The blonde called out as he placed the coins on the table, "Which paper can I buy with this?"</p><p>The old man lifted his eyebrows at the coins, "Do you actually think you can buy anything wi-"</p><p>He cut himself off when he realized who his customer was, the old man quickly perked up and said "O-Oh! Naruto-san!"</p><p>"Nothing, huh?" Naruto muttered as he stepped back to look at other shops, "I'll look for-"</p><p>"Naruto-san! Maybe not origami paper, but-" The old man said as he opened a drawer and pointed at the contents inside, "M-Maybe you'd want wrapping paper instead... You can't buy it too big though, I still have to make a living, you know?"</p><p>"How big can I buy with this?" The Uzumaki asked, making the old man take a look, he doubled the size and said "This big for that much"</p><p>It was still small, the size of half of his hand, "But it would be hard to fold it to-"</p><p>"No, you don't have to fold it" Naruto said with a reassuring smile, exchanging the money with the wrapping paper.</p><p>Jogging his way back and presented to Hinata the small wrapping paper. It was yellow with dandelion patterns.</p><p>"Here" Naruto said as he looked at her, "It's not much, but maybe you could keep it in here until we find the box"</p><p>"W-We?" Hinata asked, making him nod.</p><p>She quickly shook her head and pushed his hand away, "N-No! You don't have to do that. Y-You used up all your money for it, we could refund it! I-I don't-"</p><p>Stubborn like he is, he kept his hand there, fighting back her gentle pushing.</p><p>Blushing, she realized that he won't take 'no' for an answer.</p><p>"O-Okay..." She said as she accepted the wrapping paper, "Thank you, Naruto-kun"</p><p>Naruto suddenly grinned and said "Great! I'll come find you tomorrow and we can head to the Hokage's mansion! But if it's not there, then I guess I'll have to stick with you to look for it! Who knows where you've dropped it, so I guess we'll have to join in the festival to look around for it, dattebayo!"</p><p>Hinata held back a laugh. He sounded a little too excited.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>_____</p><p>Alrighty! Long chappy!</p><p>Okay, so I've put lots in this, haha.</p><p>They're celebrating in traditional Japanese festival manner.</p><p>Also, as you might have noticed where I got most of the ideas from- it's from Naruto's inauguration day.</p><p>We found out why the artisan didn't finish the cloak in time, and why the stitching was lousy. Turns out! It was rushed because she had too little time to make it and that Shikamaru was the one who stitched the ugly patch to rush it!</p><p>Naruto's inauguration wasn't a festival, but Tsunade had one. Maybe Naruto found a festival and an inauguration to be too hectic, haha.</p><p>So, for those who don't know-</p><p>In the Naruto Retsuden novel, Hinata has a box filled with special stuff.</p><p>One of those in it were a gift wrap with dandelion patterns that held a pair of earrings that Naruto gave to Hinata.</p><p>So- Here, those earrings were the ones Naruto gave Hinata for her birthday, and, we could say that they never found the missing box haha</p><p>And, for the more subtle detail- or maybe not haha</p><p>From the very start of Naruto's Hokage training, Shizune kept telling Kakashi that they shouldn't be doing those trainings since Naruto is just a candidate and not certainly the next Hokage.</p><p>But here, Naruto actually stood at Kakashi's right during the inauguration, meaning that Kakashi is already confirming that Naruto is his successor.</p><p>Why the sudden festival when he's been the Hokage for around a year by now? Because Kakashi wanted to present Naruto as his successor on his birthday. That's why the inauguration was around midnight, so that when it ends, it would already be Naruto's birthday.</p><p>Anyway!</p><p>Christmas is almost here! Although Christmas technically started September 1 here in my country, I'd like to say "Early Merry Christmas to you all!" for those who still aren't celebrating Christmas!</p><p>-OrenjiRabenda</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Holiday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>: holiday :</p><p>: a day of festivity</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>The children were laughing, the buildings were brightly lit, and not a single frown could be found.</p><p>"Good morning, Naruto-senpai!"</p><p>"Good morning!" Naruto greeted back at the children who ran passed him.</p><p>He just finsihed eating his morning ramen, he couldn't be happier with the kick-start of his morning! The warm broth of the ramen really was perfect with the cold winter air.</p><p>Decorations were already being put up, and cheerful little songs were being played in streets.</p><p>"A-Ah! Kiba-kun! Shino-kun! Stop!"</p><p>Naruto looked up and saw Hinata with her arms held out to both sides, and behind her were Shino and three Kibas with bags and boxes im their arms that were covering up to their heads.</p><p>"What?! Why?!" The real Kiba asked as he stuck his leg out and tried to find out what was in front of them, "Is it a wall?!"</p><p>"No..." Hinata said as she maneuvered them around, "A puddle... Y-You two might slip"</p><p>"And die?" Kiba asked, making her yelp and correct him, "N-No..! Just slip"</p><p>Naruto laughed and walked up to them, "Hey, guys!"</p><p>"Oh! Naruto-kun!" Hinata cheered as she smiled at him, "Good morning"</p><p>"Hey, Naruto!" Kiba greeted, lowering the boxes to peak from behind it, "Happy almost Rinne!"</p><p>"What's up with the stuff?" The blonde asked as his eyes studied each boxes, "Shopping spree, Hinata?"</p><p>"N-No!" She immediately denied as her cheeks burned red, "J-Just buying gifts for our clans and friends, is all"</p><p>"That explains all of those!" Naruto laughed as he made four clones, "Lemme help you guys out!"</p><p>"The help is very much appreciated" Shino said as he gave him a nod, making Kiba laugh and say "You've got strong holiday spirit, man! Thanks!"</p><p>"No problem!" The blonde cheered as each of him cut the others' loads by more than half.</p><p>
  <b>_____</b>
</p><p>Seven years consecutively, the people of Konoha have failed to properly celebrate the Rinne Festival due to the tensions from the past couple of years. So, this year, and with the help of Kakashi's proposal, the entire village agreed to make this year happened.</p><p>Instead of just honoring those who have passed on, it was also made to thank those who are still there.</p><p>It was usually a quiet festival, dimly lit by lanterns, flowers that survives the cold designed, and memorials of those of who are not anymore present were everywhere.</p><p>But, this year, they plan to bring life to it. Make it a lively festival, for friends and families to get together and enjoy each other's companies.</p><p>Only volunteers are going on missions the entire festival, and shop owners even cut the prices on their items.</p><p>A true festival where everyone gets along.</p><p>
  <b>_____</b>
</p><p>"No, Naruto" Kakashi said, not even looking up from the laptop.</p><p>"W-What?!" Naruto yelled as he jumped back in shock, "What do you mean 'no', sensei?!"</p><p>"I'm saying, you're not taking any missions this festival" The Hokage said, "You're staying"</p><p>"But I'm volunteering" The genin said, "Kakashi-sensei, I've got nothing to do, any-"</p><p>"You're staying," Kakashi said as he closed the laptop, looking at Naruto straight in the eyes, "And that's final"</p><p>The Uzumaki quickly looked down to the side, clenching his fists.</p><p>With a heavy sigh, Kakashi leaned back into his chair, pulling open his drawer with it, "Here"</p><p>A box was placed on the desk.</p><p>Naruto raised a brow and asked, "That's the mission? Which village am I deli-"</p><p>"It's for you" Kakashi simply said, "My gift for you this Rinne"</p><p>"Eh? You didn't even bother wrapping it!" The blonde said, examining the box, trying hard to suppress his excitement and put up a mature front, "And it's super light for a box this big, dattebayo! Is this a prank to get back at me or somethin'? Last time I was pranked, it costed me my clothes!"</p><p>"Well, lucky for you, then" The Hatake chuckled, "Go ahead, you can open it now. It's better if you see it soon"</p><p>Naruto didn't even bother covering up his excitement this time, his eyes shining bright as he grabbed the lid of the box and slowly lifted it for his own suspense, "Uwoooh! It's- It's-... Eh?"</p><p>He lifted out a folded item inside. A jacket. It even had a matching pair of sweat pants under it.</p><p>"Happy Rinne Festival, Naruto" Kakashi said with a smile behind his mask, "I saw that you haven't really been taking breaks even when you're in the village, and you're constantly training in your free time... So I got you some clothes, so that you won't always be in just some shirts or your gear"</p><p>"S-Sensei..." Naruto didn't know what to say, eyes wide and almost watery.</p><p>And to Kakashi's surprise, the blonde took a couple of steps back before he firmly bowed down to a ninety degree angle, "Thank you so much!"</p><p>This made the Hokage smile behind his mask, <em>"Manners... At least I know now that not all of his time goes to training"</em></p><p>"You don't need to do that" Kakashi said as he made the younger man rise, "Just enjoy the festival, Naruto"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>The day of the peak of the festival, lights softly poured over the village of Konoha, nothing but the calmed joyous noises echoed in it as families all got together.</p><p>Those who were close strengthened their bonds. Those who were distant rekindled.</p><p>The windows of different shops were moist and some even frosty from the cold, but had endearing little messages that kids wrote with their fingers, greetings for the people who stop to read them, some even wishing for gifts.</p><p>Clans got together, and families remembered those who weren't there anymore.</p><p>Naruto never have seen the village this much in harmony. He was even yet to see a single person in uniform or in gear.</p><p>But, even with the lack of shinobi, not one emergency or trouble were caused.</p><p>It was a lovely stroll around the village, the most peaceful one he had in a while. With the occasional family stopping to greet him, and storw owners offering him some free stuff which he respectfully declined for their business.</p><p>The Akimichi clan held a huge feast at their compound.</p><p>The Nara had set up a memorial at their homes.</p><p>The Yamanaka held a small party at the main house.</p><p>The Inuzuka had been having drinks and loud chats all throughout the festival.</p><p>The Aburame cross bred their bugs with other members.</p><p>The Hyūga had an entire ceremony.</p><p>Heck, even Sakura, who was not in the best of terms with her parents, had not left her home yet as she was spending quality time with them.</p><p>But...</p><p>He stopped mid step. Then he stood still.</p><p>Naruto suddenly felt how cold December really was.</p><p>His shoulders dropped as his head slowly bowed down.</p><p>"Naruto-kun?"</p><p>He was brought out of the darkness as quickly as it came.</p><p>He looked up and he was surprised, "Hinata?"</p><p>Clad in a warm attire, Hinata stood in front of him with a curious and worried look, her arms hugging an almost empty backpack.</p><p>"A-Are you okay?" She asked as she slightly tilted her head to the side, "You seem... Distracted"</p><p>Naruto quickly looked away, his gaze back on the floor before he looked back up and asked "Shouldn't you be with your family?"</p><p>"Oh, um, you see" She said as she twirled a lock of hair around her finger, "My father already excused us after the ceremony we had since grand father and him are leaving for a meeting with the Taketori clan later, s-so Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, and I went out to deliver the gifts we got for everyone. W-We just split up a while ago and..."</p><p>She immediately blushed as she realized she was rambling, and that he was only staring blankly at her.</p><p>Quickly fumbling her hands into the backpack, she took out one last box in it, wrapped in orange gift wrap, she bowed as she handed it to him, "H-Here..! I-It's from all three of us!"</p><p>Naruto felt his heart skip a beat.</p><p>It was his first time receiving a gift from a girl like this.</p><p>He pushed aside the fact that it wasn't just from her, and that two other dudes pitched in for the gift, and just basked in the feeling of being given a gift by a girl like this.</p><p>With both hands, he held the gift with her and loudly yelled, the large smile on his face complimented by his reddened cheeks and sparkling eyes, "Thank you so much!!! I'll take care of it always, dattebayo!!!"</p><p>Hinata let go of the gift and looked at Naruto in surprise, her eyes wide, before her hand covered her mouth as she started laughing.</p><p>"Eh?!" Naruto screamed as he jumped back, "Wait- was I rude?! Why are you laughing?! Did I do something wrong?!"</p><p>"No! No!" Hinata quickly reassured as she waved both her hands, the smile still present on her face, "I-It's just that your reaction made me really happy, is all"</p><p>"Mahh, that really isn't the reason, is it?" He teased as he crossed his arms, the gift safely in one of his hands, "You were laughing at me!"</p><p>"What? No!" She laughed, but he smirked and continued to tease, "Yeah, you were! You just won't tell me!"</p><p>They both laughed in unison.</p><p>"Can I open it now?" Naruto asked, excitement completely evident in his voice, making Hinata nod in equal excitement, "Sure, Naruto-kun..!"</p><p>Turning his head, he pointed at a nearby pair of swings in the playground, "Let's go over there!"</p><p>The two sat on both swings, the metal of the seats and the chains cold, but they didn't mind.</p><p>Naruto eyed the box intensely everywhere, turning the gift on all the sides.</p><p>"Um... You can rip it if you want" Hinata said, knowing that he was trying to find the tape that holds the paper closed, but he shook his head and said "No way! I can hold on to the paper as a memento or something!"</p><p>"Oh, okay..." She giggled before mentioning "Shino-kun was the one who wrapped that one, I think he used double-sided tape"</p><p>"Got it" He said, carefully separating the folds to not rip the paper, "Shino, huh? Were the ones wrapped by you different?"</p><p>"I used ribbons and some glue" She answered, "Kiba-kun taped his with some scotch tape"</p><p>"You're all different!" He noticed, she nodded and said "We wrapped gifts separately at our own homes, we didn't want to bother Kurenai-sensei"</p><p>"Alright, got it open!" Naruto cheered before looking at Hinata, "Ah! Speaking if gifts! Look! Kakashi-sensei got these for me!"</p><p>She smiled as she blushed, finding his attire to be really suiting for him, "That's g-great! It's nice of him to give you that"</p><p>"Yep!" He chuckled as he pulled out the item from the gift wrap.</p><p>He pulled out a silverwood folding picture frame, one big photo can go in the middle and two smaller ones on either frame doors.</p><p>"Sakura-san told us a while ago that you had lots of photos that you wanted to keep, but you couldn't display them because you couldn't buy some frames before..." Hinata nervously explained, "We figured you'd be able to use that one"</p><p>"I love it! Thank you!" Naruto loudly said, "I'll take care of it, promise!"</p><p>"I'm glad" The Hyūga said as she held her hand to her chest.</p><p>The cold winter air gently blew at the two.</p><p>Naruto looked up from the beautiful frame and up to Hinata as she stood up, "What's up?"</p><p>"It's getting a little cold, I-I should get going" She said as she sadly smiled at him.</p><p>Hesitantly, he nodded, "Oh... Alright then"</p><p>She returned the nod before taking a few steps backwards, then turning around to walk.</p><p>It felt a little bit too sad, watching her go.</p><p>It felt a little bit too sad, leaving him abruptly.</p><p>So.</p><p>Hinata stopped walking and dug her hand into her jacket, taking in a deep breath before turning back around, cheeks burning hot, walking up to him with all the courage and confidence she could muster.</p><p>Naruto almost jumped from the swing in surprise as she practically marched her way back, and he couldn't even stop a large grin from forming on his face, "Hinata! You changed your mi-"</p><p>He cut himself off as Hinata deeply bowed in front of him, her eyes closed tightly shut as she held out a small box beautiful wrapped in red gift wrapping and white ribbon, "P... P-Please accept my Rinne Festival gift, Naruto-kun!"</p><p>Naruto's eyes were wider than before, and his blush was more intense, too.</p><p>This time, he didn't even have to push aside anything! This gift was purely from Hinata!</p><p>Flattered was an understatement. He felt like he just jumped up from the moon and back!</p><p>Meanwhile, Hinata was shaking in her shoes, her lips that were tightly pursed were quivering. She felt that her hands were cold, but her head was burning.</p><p>She was embarassed! She practically yelled at him to accept her gift!</p><p>The two were frozen in their place for what felt like an eternity. But, in actuality, there was just no exchange of words for only five seconds. And they both knew they were five seconds too quiet.</p><p>Naruto stood up from the swing and stood up straight, squaring his shoulders, and did his best to pull off what he thinks to be his manliest man-smile. Whatever that meant.</p><p>"Thank you, Hinata" He said, though calm in tone, the excitement and joy in his voice was barely even covered.</p><p>Receiving the small box with both of his hands, keeping in mind all of the proper etiquette and manners he learned all throughout the year, the blonde carefully held it in his hands, as if it were the most fragile thing in the world.</p><p>Standing up from her bow, the bluenette played with her fingers as she looked at everywhere but him, "U-Um... I-If you want... Y-You, um, can open that now, t-too..."</p><p>And without even second thought, Naruto ever so gently untied the carefully knotted ribbon, making sure to keep the paper in pristine shape as he pulled it from the glue.</p><p>And when he opened it, he saw-</p><p>"I-I found it during a mission at Uzushiogakure a month ago..." Hinata explained, "We were looking for maybe some people or signs of people that were there recently... But we found none..."</p><p>He pulled out a silver chain with a red pendant...</p><p>"It was in a rubble... But it was in good shape, though. It seems that it was made two and a half decades ago by a fine craftsman, a-at least, that's what the jeweler said w-when I took it to be polished..."</p><p>An Uzumaki necklace.</p><p>A necklace worn or meant to be worn by his family...</p><p>Another Uzumaki. His clan. His family.</p><p>It felt as if the necklace was a reminder that there could still be more out there. A ray of hope that, in fact, he wasn't alone.</p><p>And without even noticing it, Naruto's tears fell at the sight of the simple gift.</p><p>"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked out in worry, but he shook his head and smiled brightly, wiping away the unwelcomed tears, "Thank you, Hinata! This is the best gift ever! I can't think of anything better than this! Thank you!"</p><p>Smiling in satisfaction, the bluenette nodded, "Happy Rinne Festival, Naruto-kun... I'll see you next time"</p><p>The Uzumaki looked at the Hyūga with enamoured eyes, seeing as she smiled at him oh so endearingly as the cold wind softly blowed on her, her hair sweeping to the side before returning to their rightful places.</p><p>She took one step back to turn on her heel, but before she could even take the next step, her hand was suddenly enveloped in warmth.</p><p>"Actually!"</p><p>Naruto held her hand in his firmly yet gently as he took a deep breath in, "Are you busy, Hinata?!"</p><p>With a light blush, Hinata slowly turned back around to face him, but he kept their hands linked still, "U-Um... I have no plans... I-It is a little warmer now..."</p><p>Nodding, the blonde took a big step, shortening the gap between them, he held their linked hands up to his chest, and with all the determination he's got, he loudly proclaimed, "I want another gift from you, if you don't mind!"</p><p>She felt as if the cold was no longer present. She felt completely warm. "A-Anything"</p><p>"Hinata!" Naruto loudly proclaimed, sure of his decision, "I want you to meet my parents! Please let me take you to them!"</p><p>Hinata gasped, feeling her heart pound faster at the thought. Nervously, she asked "A-Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes!" He answered, completely positive, making her look up at him with nervousness and a hint of excitement in her eyes, "I-I don't know... W-What if they don't like me?"</p><p>"Are you crazy?!" He laughed as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, "They will love you, Hinata"</p><p>Hinata's heart fluttered as her eyes widen. Naruto's parents...</p><p>With an excited yet nervous nod, she said "I-If you're sure, then I'd love to!"</p><p>From her response, he felt like he conquered the world. Enthusiastically, the Uzumaki smiled brightly and walked ahead of her, her hand safely in his, "It's a little far, but I'm sure they're not going anywhere!"</p><p>Nervous as heck, the Hyūga failed to be too flustered at their conjoined hands, her head still at the thought of meeting the Uzumaki's parents.</p><p>Lifting her head in a determined fashion as they walked through the cheerful village, Hinata sped up her walk for a while and matched Naruto's speed as she caught on to him, walking side by side, she tugged on his hand a little to catch his attention, "A-Ano... Do you mind if we look for an open flower shop? I-I want to bring them flowers"</p><p>"Sure!" He said with bright smile, "Oh, and maybe by my apartment, too. I'll drop these gifts off, make sure they're safe and all"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"You don't really use ribbons anymore" Ino said as she showed Sakura a red headband, "So I got you this instead!"</p><p>"Ah! You shouldn't have!" The pinkette said as she admired the headband, "Thank- EH?!?!"</p><p>The Yamanaka jumped as the Haruno suddenly ran across her room and almost slammed herself against her own bedroom window, "What the hell?! What's-!"</p><p>"Ino! Look!" Sakura yelled as she pointed out her window.</p><p>"No way am I going near your window" Ino said as she crossed her arms, "It's cold there"</p><p>"Just look!" The pinkette yelled as she pulled the blonde over and pointed out the window, and with a loud gasp, the blue eyed girl yelled "Are my eyes deceiving me?!"</p><p>Ino quickly dashed out of Sakura's room, bouncing in pure energy, leaving the green eyed girl alone yelling "Ino, don't! You're gonna ruin their da- aaaaand, she's gone"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"Hinata! Naruto!" Ino called out to the two.</p><p>Naruto and Hinata both stopped talking to each other and on their tracks, they turned and smiled at their incoming friend.</p><p>"Hey, Ino!" Naruto greeted, Ino noddes in acknowledgement as she caught up to them, "Hey! You two spending the festival together?"</p><p>"U-Um... Something like that" Hinata answered, "Is the party at your clan over, Ino-san?"</p><p>"Yep! I'm sleeping over at Sakura's" The blonde woman confirmed, "Soooo... What are you guys up to?"</p><p>"We're going to my apartment to drop off some stuff, or buy some flowers" The blonde man said with a shrug, "Whichever goes first, we're doing both anyway"</p><p>"I can hook you up with some flowers!" Ino excitedly claimed as she pointed ahead, "I'll run to my shop and meet you guys there! I'll make the most beautiful bouquet with discount!"</p><p>And without another word, she dashed off once more.</p><p>Hinata just stood in shock with one hand out, confused of Ino's sudden enthusiasm.</p><p>"Look! That's Sakura-chan's house right there!" Naruto pointed at a simple two story house, "Ah! Sakura-chaaaan!!!"</p><p>Hinata turned and saw Sakura with her hand to her forehead by a window, so she waved at her along with Naruto's enthusiastic waving.</p><p>The pinkette smiled back at them and waved back.</p><p>With a tug of her hand, Hinata looked up at Naruto as he motioned for them to get going, "Come on, let's drop these off real quick, my apartment's closer than the shop"</p><p>"O-Okay" She said with a small nod before letting him lead them back to his apartment.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Nervously shifting her weight from one leg to another, Hinata was almost hyperventilating at her sudden realization.</p><p>It was her first time being near Naruto's apartment!</p><p>Of course, not wanting to intrude, she insisted on waiting for Naruto outside at the foot of his apartment's building.</p><p>She blushed harder, realizing that she almost even entered his home!</p><p>"Hinata?"</p><p>"Eep!"</p><p>Naruto held back a laugh in Hinata's reaction, "Whoops! Didn't mean to scare you!"</p><p>"A-A-Ah! It's alright, I-I'm fine!" She rambled quickly, "J-Just a little lost in my head for a while, is all..."</p><p>"Well, if that's the case!" He chuckled as he put both his hands in his pockets, "Let's go pick up the flowers!"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"Thank you, Ino-san" Hinata said as she walked out of the store, a bouquet of some poinsettia and helleborous niger in her arms.</p><p>"That looks fancy!" Naruto said as he looked at the flowers, she smiled and nodded, "I-I guess so... Ino-san said this is a special bouquet for the festival, so I just had to get it"</p><p>"Cool!"</p><p>They stood at the front of the Yamanaka Flower Shop for a short moment in silence, both mindlessly staring into the bouquet.</p><p>The Hyūga suddenly remembered what they were doing and said "Oh! We're visiting your parents, right?"</p><p>"Ah! That's what I was forgetting!" The Uzumaki gasped.</p><p>With a large smile on his face, the blonde took the bluenette's free hand in his once again and cheerfully yelled "Alright! Let's go!!"</p><p>"Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped as he suddenly started running, Naruto then yelled "We're taking the path like normal people just for the sake of the festival!"</p><p>His cheerful laugh reached her ears, and she couldn't help but laugh along with him as they ran across the village, their joyous laughter bringing the almost sleepy streets back to life.</p><p>The villagers they passed all seemed to erupt with bright smiles as the two passes them, their contagious laughter getting to them and the smell of fresh flowers lifting their festival spirits. And, of course, just the sight of them made their hearts swell in pride and joy. The hero of their village hand in hand with a clan princess with a bouquet of beautiful flowers in her arm.</p><p>The bubbly duo made their way up the Hokage mountains, up the long sets of stairs, greeting villagers on their way.</p><p>The air became colder the higher they came, but they both didn't seem to mind, both too lost in their conversation.</p><p>And soon enough, Hinata noticed that Naruto slowed down, his eyes softening and his grip tightening a bit as he fell silent, a small and grateful smile on his face as they ever so slowly approached a clearing through the small woods.</p><p>As they reached the clearing, her pale lavender eyes widened and glistened, seeing two tombstones right next to each other, the plants around them well taken care of.</p><p>Her heart sped up as she saw the photos on the stones, somewhat familiar in a sense.</p><p>His hand slowly slipped away from hers as he walked ahead, then standing in front of the graves and turning to her, an excited smile on his face, "Hinata, this is my family!"</p><p>The air blew the gentle breeze on them the sound of rustling leaves echoing around them.</p><p>With a blink of her eyes, tears fell.</p><p>"Hinata?! Are you alright?!" Naruto asked as he quickly made his way to her, panicked, "Did somethin' happen?! Did I-"</p><p>"No, no!" Hinata said as she shook her head, wiping her tears with her sleeves, a bright smile on her face, "I-It's nothing"</p><p>With a nod, the blonde faced the graves and said "Mom! Dad! Look! I finally brought Hinata over, dattebayo!"</p><p>The bluenette's face suddenly burned in embarassment, learning that he talks about her, even to her parents.</p><p>"U-Um! I-It's really nice to f-f-finally meet Naruto-kun's parents!" She practically screamed as she bowed deeply, her eyes closed tight and her cheeks blushing brightly.</p><p>He laughed and sat cross legged, then said "She even brought you guys some flowers! Really thoughtful of her, right?! Come on, Hinata! Sit next to me! They wanna talk to you!"</p><p>With a nervous nod, the Hyūga knelt beside him and shyly showed the two picturea the bouquet, "I-I, um,  I-I hope you two would like them, U-Uzumaki-san, N-Namikaze-san"</p><p>"No need to be so formal, Hinata!" The Uzumaki laughed as he gently took the flowers and placed it in between the stones, "Just call them by their names! They won't mind!"</p><p>"A-Are you sure?" She asked, and he surely nodded.</p><p>"O-Okay... K-Kushina-san, I-I think you look so pretty" Hinata said out of nowhere, and then she suddenly gasped and blushed intensely, nervously waving her hands around, "I-I'm sorry! That was random! I-I- Your hair was just so beautiful that I- Ah!"</p><p>Naruto laughed to himself as he watched Hinata shyly fumble and ramble in front of his parents.</p><p>"M-Minato-san, N-Naruto-kun l-looks a lot like you, too" She said, her hands stuck on her lap as she tried to not make a fool out of herself more in front of the two adults, "Y-You've got really nice features, too- ah! I-I um-"</p><p>Steam almost emitted from her head as she blushed harder, hearing that what she said made Naruto laugh louder.</p><p>"I-I'm really sorry!" She said as she bowed down nervously, "W-Was I rude? I'm really sorry!"</p><p>"Hinata!" He laughed as he reached over her shoulder and made her sit up, looking at her with a very bright and gleeful smile, "It's fine! They really like you, dattebayo!"</p><p>Almost jumping in his place, Naruto excitedly faced his parents and said "Oh! Mom! Dad! Hinata got me these really amazing presents earlier! And I really wanted her to meet you guys, and she was kind enough to agree! But I couldn't get her any presents though... Ah! Next year, though! I'll make sure of that! I really wanted to take her to you guys, and the Rinne Festival is the perfect time since it's time for family, right?!"</p><p>Hinata watched Naruto silently as he contiuned to tell stories loudly to his parents, excited as ever.</p><p>"Um, Naruto-kun has been really kind to me, too" She said, a little bit more comfortable, "H-He's been helping me on my taijutsu, he's kind enough to let me fight with multiple clones. A-And he got me a beautiful present for my birthday last year! He always helps me out with some of my chores in the village if he has time, a-and he's been getting me wonderful opportunities for the future, too"</p><p>"Well, if she thinks that's a lot!" He said as he smiled widely, "Hinata had done bazillion gillion things for me! You guys won't even believe it!"</p><p>The two continued back and forth, telling stories about the other almost childishly, trying to prove that the other is more amazing than themself.</p><p>But in reality, it's just an excuse for them to freely admire the other.</p><p>Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours.</p><p>By now, they were both just silently sat beside each other, talking to the couple in their heads.</p><p>But when the cold air of the night hit them, they both knew it was time to go.</p><p>And just like the way they came, they left together, side by side, but, this time, not linked, but, this time, almost touching shoulders.</p><p>Hinata felt as if her heart is full.</p><p>She felt very light.</p><p>And after meeting his parents, she felt as if she received the greatest present of all.</p><p>She knew. She has to say it now.</p><p>As they reached the foot of the mountain, Naruto felt a hand grab the back of his jacket, stopping him in place.</p><p>"Hinata?" He turned around, and he was almost taken aback at how determined she looked.</p><p>Hinata had a small blush on her face, her eyes perfectly reflecting the lights of the stars, moon, and lamplights.</p><p>"Naruto-kun. Today has gone better than expected... Actually- It's the best way it could've gone" She said, not missing a beat, "After all of what I said earlier, I feel like I should just tell you right now"</p><p>He was stuck in his place, not able to move, anticipating each word to come. It was as if he knew that the atmosphere changed, and he knew, he wants to hear the whole thing.</p><p>Just by looking in to her eyes, he knew, it was that same intense feeling he has that she was feeling, too.</p><p>Taking a deep breath in and out, Hinata held her hands tight together behind her back.</p><p>"Naruto-kun..."</p><p>All those hang outs. All the time they chose to spend alone together.</p><p>"For the longest time..."</p><p>All those unplanned moments they had. All the gifts they have gave to the other.</p><p>"I..."</p><p>All those lively talks. All those silent conversations.</p><p>"Truly am..."</p><p>All the trainings they did together. All the promises they made for the other.</p><p>"Deeply"</p><p>All the times they made excuses to see the other. All the times they thought of the other while away.</p><p>"Inlove"</p><p>All the moments they wanted to just see one another. All those trek home hurried to just tell the wild story to the other.</p><p>"With"</p><p>And all the time they were just completely satisfied to be in the presence of the other.</p><p>"NARUTO!!!!!"</p><p>BAM!</p><p>Out of nowhere, Shizune skidded in the middle of them and quickly pointed at Naruto, "Naruto! Hurry! Hokage-sama has an urgent mission for you!"</p><p>"WHAT?! Now?!" The blonde screamed, clearly upset, "Hey! He said he won't be sending me to any missions for the festival!"</p><p>"Nevermind that, it's import- Oh" Noticing the disdained look the two had, Shizune realized that she interrupted a very special moment, and guiltily, she asked "I interrupted something, didn't I?"</p><p>"O-Oh, um..." Hinata muttered, but didn't continue any further, her eyes just stuck on the ground.</p><p>With a very heavy huff, Naruto looked at Hinata, and then at Shizune.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Shizune said as she crossed her arms, "But this is very urgent!"</p><p>"I-It's okay, Naruto-kun. It's a mission" Hinata said, not looking at anyone, "Good luck"</p><p>"Hinata..." He warrily said before huffing a heavy sigh, "Alright. I'll go now. I'll finish as soon as I can"</p><p>"Yep" She said.</p><p>Hesitantly, he nodded and motioned Shizune to go on ahead.</p><p>"Yeah" He said, scratching the back of his head "I-If it's really urgent, then I'd be back next year, you know..."</p><p>He saw her shoulders tuck.</p><p>"I'll come back as soon as possible, don't worry!" He tried to cheer her up, "Then, maybe, you can tell me what you were-"</p><p>"Ah! N-No, no!" She said as she shook her head, her eyes still not falling on him, "I-It's, um, i-it's- n-never mind it, okay?"</p><p>"Naruto!" Shizune called, uneasy, "You've stalled enough. You really have to go"</p><p>Naruto sighed, "It's okay, Hinata. You don't have to tell me"</p><p>She simply nodded.</p><p>His shoulders dropped and decided he should really go now, seeing how frantic Shizune is.</p><p>After passing her a few feet away, he stopped again and turned his head to look at her, "I'll come back as soon as possible, and let's hang out, alright?"</p><p>She slowly turned her head, and their eyes met, her eyes were bright once again as she smiled at him, maybe bitter-sweet, "I'd love that"</p><p>This brought the smile back to his face as well.</p><p>"Happy Rinne Festival!" He cheered at her, and she gigglef and returned it, "Happy Rinne Festival"</p><p>And with that, Naruto left. Hinata was looking forward to the future. Maybe, the one where he comes home to her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HAPPY RINN- I mean- MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!</p><p>An hour and a half late, but it's because I didn't finish it in time haha I was too busy trying to make ice cream sandwiches, literally just some slices of hella frozen ice cream with sprinkles and marshmallows and stuff slapped in it haha</p><p>Anyway! How's your Christmas going, everyone?! I hope it's going great!</p><p>Alright! As some of you know by now is that the next update would be next year, December 15!!</p><p>See you guys next time! Merry Christmas!</p><p>-OrenjiRabenda</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>: words :</p>
<p>: sounds of what was said</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>The sound of distant roars of the ocean waves reached him as he opened his eyes.</p>
<p>Naruto's bright and curious blue eyes opened, and there he found himself, stood in the middle of a strangely unfamiliar yet familiar place.</p>
<p>He felt his bare feet nicely nestled in the warm sand underneath him as the salty afternoon breeze kissed his lonely form.</p>
<p><em>"I'm looking for..." </em>He thought to himself as he looked around.</p>
<p>He can remember that he was doing something... Searching? He knows exactly what he was doing and looking for. But, at the same time, he doesn't.</p>
<p>Wordlessly, without another thought, his feet slowly started walking, towards the direction of the ocean.</p>
<p>Each step he took, he felt more and more curious. What was he looking for? What was he doing?</p>
<p>And then, his eyes suddenly widen and then soften, and his body finally fell in ease.</p>
<p>He was in awe.</p>
<p>The sun slowly setted in the middle of his view, moments away from touching the horizon in which the sky meets the sea.</p>
<p>And in front of the sun. A silhouette.</p>
<p>His agaped mouth in awe shifted to a tender smile, the sides of his eyes creasing in joy.</p>
<p>He was very, very happy. He does and doesn't know why, both at the same time.</p>
<p>The figure of the person was definitely feminine, dainty in all of her right.</p>
<p>The woman had her back turned to him, facing what's ahead of her, seemingly admiring the sun similar to the way he was to her.</p>
<p>He can't see her completely, only the shadowed back of her delicate figure. But he can easily tell, just by the silhouette, she was beautiful.</p>
<p>Extremely beautiful. That, he knows, no doubt.</p>
<p>And without a thought, out of pure instinct, as if so naturally, he walked up to her.</p>
<p>Then suddenly-</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>"As for women..."</em> </b>
</p>
<p>He felt extremely heavy. He couldn't breathe.</p>
<p>Naruto made a frantic look, made sure the woman was fine, and felt the tiniest bit of relief when he found she hasn't noticed anything.</p>
<p>And then, he turned his head and saw that the world around him, starting from behind him, started shattering, piece by piece, into a dark and black emptiness, sucking in everything.</p>
<p>Everything was being destroyed.</p>
<p>In panic, he started to run, but what seems like either the weight of his body or the gravity were working against him, and that he couldn't breathe.</p>
<p>His vision slowly became blurry as he became weaker by the second, the shatters and darkness catching up to him.</p>
<p>As the sand bellow him shattered, as if in slow motion, he felt himself get sucked into the darkness. And as he lost his platform, he looked up at the woman in horror as he reached out a hand, trying to scream out a warning for her. But no voice came out.</p>
<p>The pupils of his eyes dilated and lost all of its shine as he drifted away in slow motion, seeing as the darkness made its way to the peaceful and unknowing woman.</p>
<p>Before she was even caught in the darkness, he was far too gone, sucked into the empty abyss of what seemed to be infinite black, to even see her vanish.</p>
<p>
  <em> <b>"Find someone just like me"</b> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>-</b>
</p>
<p>"GAHH!"</p>
<p>Sitting up frantically in cold sweat from his bed, Naruto breathed heavily as he stared at a space between his feet, focusing on calming down.</p>
<p>As his breathing evened down a bit, he slowly lifted his hands up, one gripping the chest of his shirt, feeling the quick pace of his heart behind it, and the other gripping his head.</p>
<p>"What..." He breathed out, "Was that?"</p>
<p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p>
<p>Carrying piles of paper with Naruto, Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow.</p>
<p>As the two walked across the Hokage's halls, the blonde was yet to say a word.</p>
<p>Shikamaru turned his head and looked at Naruto, seeing that he looked somewhat... Serious.</p>
<p><em>"Since when was Naruto this quiet?" </em>He thought, <em>"Usually, he'd be troublesome and would be complaining my ear off by now"</em></p>
<p>Testing his friend, the Nara let out a loud and drawn out sigh. Still no reaction, as stoic as the stone faces on the Hokage rock.</p>
<p>With a happy shrug, he thought <em>"Well! I guess Naruto's chill now! Less trouble for me at work the-"</em></p>
<p>"Ack!"</p>
<p>"Naruto!"</p>
<p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p>
<p>"Alright, what's wrong?" Shikamaru asked with a groan, "You're distracted"</p>
<p>"Am not!" Naruto rebutted.</p>
<p>"You ran into a wall" The Nara pointed out, "The papers flew everywhere and we had to reorganize it"</p>
<p>The Uzumaki crossed his arms with a huff.</p>
<p>The two sat in the almost empty cafeteria of the mansion, only a few Jònins and some resting Chūnins rested.</p>
<p>"Look, Naruto" Shikamaru said as he looked at the man across the table, "You can't have an off day when you're Hokage, it'll throw the village off, too"</p>
<p>"I'm telling you, I'm fine, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled back, his fist slamming on the table, catching the attention of everyone in the room.</p>
<p>Boredly looking at him, the Nara rolled his eyes and said "You say one thing, you do another. Naruto, what's going on? Did something happen?"</p>
<p>The Uzumaki remained silent and stubborn for a few seconds, before letting out a heavy sigh.</p>
<p>He rested his head on the table and his arms covered his head in embarassment, "I dunno... It's weird, alright?"</p>
<p>Judging by his reaction, <em>"This has to be something about her... He's only this overacting when it comes to her"</em></p>
<p>"Since when did <em>weird</em> stop <em>you</em>?" Shikamaru asked, "If anything, you're always excited about weird stuff"</p>
<p>"As in weird weird, Shikamaru!" Naruto pointed out, "It was good weird at the beginning, but it turned weird weird!"</p>
<p>"Maybe I can help" His friend said, "If it really is 'weird weird', then maybe you need some help"</p>
<p>Another moment of stubborn silence before the blonde gave in again, "Alright, but I'll warn you, this gets weird"</p>
<p>"Just get it over with" Shikamaru groaned.</p>
<p>"Alright... Okay..." Naruto began, "Actually, it was a dream that I had been having for an entire week now, and I don't understand"</p>
<p>"Like a..." The Nara suggested, "Nightmare?"</p>
<p>"No! It's just very confusing... Maybe a bit scary at the end, but it's not a nightmare" The Uzumaki justified, "It's a dream about this beautiful woman, it's very nice. Relaxing even. But when the dream is about to end, when I'm close, suddenly, my mom's voice suddenly echoes in my head then everything breaks and I wake up and I'm wet in my own s-"</p>
<p>"Alright!" Shikamaru abruptly cut him off with an irk mark on his forehead, "I can't believe you. Even <em>that </em>kind of dream, you're still too dumb to not even know"</p>
<p>"I told you, it's weird!" Naruto reminded "It's-"</p>
<p>"Nope, nope, nope!" The Nara chanted as he walked away, "I don't want to deal with that shit of yours! No one should help you, you have to figure it out on your own, mendokusē..!"</p>
<p>"But-" "No!"</p>
<p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p>
<p>What Shikamaru told him earlier threw him off.</p>
<p>Are these kinds of dreams normal?</p>
<p>Was it a test of the mind?</p>
<p>Does every ninja go through it?</p>
<p>He heavily sighed as he exited the Hokage's mansion.</p>
<p>Then, he realized something.</p>
<p><em>"What Shikamaru says doesn't matter!" </em>He thought with a bright grin, <em>"I'm sure Hinata will help me!"</em></p>
<p>He looked up at the window of the room where Hinata and Shizune takes their breaks in and immediately jumped and scales his way up.</p>
<p>And in the usual Naruto fashion, Naruto enters.</p>
<p>"Hinata!" He loudly greeted, startling Shizune and making Hinata face him with a cheerful smile, "Naruto-kun..!"</p>
<p>Suddenly, the door opened with an annoyed Shikamaru, "The Hokage told you to take a break until-"</p>
<p>"Yeah, and I'm taking Hinata to help me with my dream, dattebayo!" Naruto proudly claimed, making Shikamaru's face burn red and yell "Don't yell that kind of stuff!"</p>
<p>"Whatever, Shikamaru" Naruto rolled his eyes before turning to leave, "Come on, Hinata!"</p>
<p>"O-Okay?" Hinata slowly followed him out, confused.</p>
<p>"Where are they going?" Shizune asked, making Shikamaru groan and leave.</p>
<p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p>
<p>"So..." Hinata started as she kicked the ground to start her swing, "You had a dream, you said?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, and it's a weird one" Naruto said as he just sat on his, watching her as she swung back and forth, "I figured it's one of those cryptic ones where I have to solve one life problem or else it won't stop bothering me"</p>
<p>Abruptly stopping her swing, the Hyūga looked at him with worried eyes and asked "H-Have you been stressed?"</p>
<p>"No!" The Uzumaki immediately denied, "Well, not until that weird dream keeps popping up in my sleep"</p>
<p>"Well, something must be wrong if it's still haunting you" She said.</p>
<p>He shrugged and faced her, "I know, right? But I can't think of anything wrong lately! My life's now on a straight road, and everything's good and chill"</p>
<p>She pursed her lips before asking, "So, what's wrong with the dream?"</p>
<p>"It's nice at the beginning... Until..." Naruto took a moment to remember, and his eyes sombered a bit, "I... I remember something. Kurama saved the memory for me, and he showed me it a while back"</p>
<p>Feeling his mood, Hinata remained silent and gave him an understanding look.</p>
<p>"Before my parents... Before they..." He hesitantly said, making her shoulders drop and say "Naruto-kun, you don't have to tell me if you're not okay with it"</p>
<p>The blonde shook his head and gave her a sad smile, "I want you to know"</p>
<p>"R-Right, so I can help you" The bluenette said, "But I don't want you uneasy"</p>
<p>"Nah, I want you to know just because" He softly laughed, "I feel like I can tell you anything, you know?"</p>
<p>"I feel like I tell you everything, too" She said with a soft giggle.</p>
<p>A couple of seconds of comfortable silence later, Naruto then said "She told me lots of stuff before they went. One of the things mom told me is about girls... She told me to find someone 'just like her'..."</p>
<p>"That's a tricky one..." Hinata hummed.</p>
<p>"Yeah" He joked "It's gonna be hard to find someone like her! I don't know anyone with red hair as long as hers!"</p>
<p>"Well, maybe not in that way" She giggled, "Maybe... Someone as amazing as her... She sounds like a very loving and awesome woman"</p>
<p>"She sure is!" He proudly claimed, "The most amazing mom ever!"</p>
<p>"Of course" She agreed, "She gave birth to you, after all"</p>
<p>"Eh?" Naruto smiled at her, "If that's the case, your mom would be at the same tier as mine! She gave birth to Hinata!"</p>
<p>"A-Ah, thank you" Hinata shyly accepted the compliment for her mother, "She indeed was amazing, from the few memories I have of her"</p>
<p>"I bet" He said, making her nod, "Yeah..."</p>
<p><em>"Someone as amazing as her, huh?" </em>He thought.</p>
<p>"Hey, Hinata?"</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"I think I can sleep better tonight"</p>
<p><b>- - </b> <b>- - -</b></p>
<p>
  <em>The sound of distant roars of the ocean waves reached him as he opened his eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Naruto's bright and excited blue eyes opened, and there he found himself, stood in the middle of a calm and beautiful beach.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He felt his bare feet nicely nestled in the warm sand underneath him as the salty afternoon breeze kissed his form.</em>
</p>
<p>"I'm looking for..." <em>He thought to himself as he looked around.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>She wasn't really one to stray too far away when she takes a walk. He knows that she doesn't want anyone to worry about looking for her. So, she should be nearby.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wordlessly, without another thought, his feet slowly started walking, towards the direction of the ocean.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Each step he took, he felt more and more relaxed. Just as he always felt around her. Happier than ever.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And then, his eyes finally spotted her and then soften, and his body fell in complete ease.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He was in awe.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The sun slowly setted in the middle of his view, moments away from touching the horizon in which the sky meets the sea.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And in front of the sun. A silhouette.</em>
</p>
<p><em>His </em> <em>agaped</em> <em> mouth in awe shifted to a tender smile, the sides of his eyes creasing in joy.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>He was very, very happy. He always felt like this just by seeing her, all of the time.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her figure still remained definitely feminine, dainty in all of her right.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She had her back turned to him, facing what's ahead of her, seemingly admiring the sun similar to the way he was to her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He can't see her completely, only the shadowed back of her delicate figure. But he can easily tell, just by the silhouette, that it was her and that she was enjoying herself.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He's head over heels. That, he knows, no doubt.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And without a thought, out of pure instinct, as if so naturally, he walked up to her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The wind gently blowed from their left as he came up to her, standing beside her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She didn't even flinch, but in the corner of his eyes, he saw her smile.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hey" He said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hey" She replied.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Shuffling closer to her a bit, his feet pushing the sand, he reached out his hand and lovingly held onto hers, giving it a little squeeze, which she gladly returned.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"It's cold out, dattebayo" He said, worrying about her exposed arms out in the cold ocean breeze, "We should head inside with the kids"</em>
</p>
<p><em>"I'm warm enough, don't worry" She said with a shake of her head,</em> <em> "But you can accompany them and keep them warm in their sleep"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>He laughed under his breath. Stubborn as ever.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And without a thought, he tilted his head and looked at her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As naturally as it went, and as right as it felt, he said it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I love you so much, Hinata"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>_____</p>
<p>Please check out @deehinataaa on Twitter! She made some fanarts based on this chapter! Here's the link to her post!<br/>---&gt; https://twitter.com/deehinataaa/status/1355887879474450435?s=19<br/>And here's the link to her Twitter!<br/>---&gt;  https://twitter.com/deehinataaa?s=09<br/>and<br/>---&gt; https://twitter.com/dengxart_?s=09</p>
<p>Oop-</p>
<p>Welcome back to Itsu No Hi Ni Mo everyone!!!</p>
<p>How was your holidays?! Was it good?! I hope so!</p>
<p>Alright! Chapter discussion!</p>
<p>You know that one Genjutsu bubble in the movie? The one where adult Naruto and adult Hinata were holding hands?</p>
<p>I figured that it should be a dream haha</p>
<p>You see, the bubbles are a mix of memories and dreams, right? So, the ones that should appear should be ones that one of them have already seen before.</p>
<p>In this case, it was in Naruto's dream.</p>
<p>You know, unless one of them has seen the future of the two of them holding hands haha but then, one of them would know for sure that they love each other, and that won't be compliant to the cannon setting.</p>
<p>So, I put it in Naruto's dream so he won't remember what he said in the end hahaha</p>
<p>Anyway!</p>
<p>See you guys again next week! We're back on schedule!</p>
<p>-OrenjiRabenda</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Shorts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>: share :</b>
</p><p>
  <em>: to partake use with others.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>_____</b>
</p><p>"Eh?"</p><p>Hinata looked down from the tree branch she was sitting on and saw Naruto, "Oh, Naruto-kun..! Good morning"</p><p>"What's that in the cup?" He asked curiously as she jumped down, referring to the carton cup safely in both her hands, "Smells kinda odd"</p><p>"Does it?" She tilted her head with a slight pout, removing the plastic lid and taking a small whiff, "It isn't smelling a way it's not supposed to be"</p><p>"Well, good odd" He clarified, but his eyes squinted at the strange looking liquid inside that filled the cup half full, somewhat light brown but creamy, "That doesn't look like chocolate at all, Hinata. Maybe you shouldn't- O-Oi! What are you-?!"</p><p>After lifting the cup to her lips and drinking a few to tease his panic, Hinata giggled and said "It's fine, Naruto-kun, it's just coffee"</p><p>"That's not what coffee is supposed to look like, either, dattebayo!" He practically screamed in panic, thinking that she might get an upset stomach from it, "And that smells weird! That's not what coffee is to smell like, either!"</p><p>"Eh?" She tilted her head in confusion, "What is it supposed to look and smell like, then?"</p><p>"It's supposed to be black and sorta painful to sniff!" He said as he took the cup from her and lifting it beyond her reach, "Believe me, Hinata! I've seen Sakura and Sai drink plenty before!"</p><p>Hinata almost tripped as she tried tipping on her toes to reach her coffee, but he kept lifting it higher, and held back a laugh at what he said, "Naruto-kun, you do realize that there is more than one type of coffee, right?"</p><p>"Coffee is coffee, Hinata!" Naruto stubbornly claimed, "And this ain't it! Trust me, I'm trying to save your life"</p><p>"I think the coffee you're talking about is black coffee, it's extremely bitter, but it is very healthy" She pointed out as she crossed her arms, hoping to pursuade him with her facts, "That's cafe au lait, it's sweet and it's-"</p><p>"The exact opposite of coffee! So it's deadly!" He yelled, thinking worse of the liquid in his possession, "We gotta get rid of- Oi!"</p><p>When off guard, Hinata jumped and snatched the cup from his hand, landing gracefully on her feet, closing her eyes and indulging in her coffee again.</p><p>"Uwaah! Hinata!" Naruto panicked.</p><p>"N-Naruto-kun, don't worry" Hinata laughed as she smiled at him reassuringly, "It's just half coffee, half milk, that's why it smells different"</p><p>Stubborn as a rock, he only squinted his eyes at her, as if saying "If you get sick, don't tell me I didn't try and stop you"</p><p>With an amused sigh, she then said, "Like, chocolate... There's white chocolate, milk chocolate, and dark chocolate. In coffee, white chocolate is milk, and dark chocolate is coffee, and in between is cafe au lait, or the milk chocolate"</p><p>"That's stupid! If anything, milk should be milk chocolate! It's in the name!" He pointed out, refusing to be beat.</p><p>Giggling, Hinata came up to him and gave him the cup and said "Please try it, I think you'll like it"</p><p>"I've tried coffee before," Naruto said as he hesitantly accepted the cup, "It tasted like dirt"</p><p>"Go on" She insisted, giving him an encouraging smile.</p><p>With a heavy sigh, Naruto groaned and said "Fine, but only because you said so, and I trust your judgement"</p><p>Hinata almost laughed, remembering that just a few moments ago, he was clearly panicking about her choice of beverage.</p><p>Closing his eyes shut tight, he carefully drank the coffee.</p><p>And to his surprise- "Uwaaah!!! Hinata! This tastes so weird! It doesn't taste like the shitty one that Sakura made me drink! This one tastes different!"</p><p>Hinata giggled as Naruto kept rambling on, letting him have the rest of her coffee, wondering how fast caffeine affects him.</p><p>
  <b>_____</b>
</p><p>
  <b>: speech :</b>
</p><p>
  <em>: a manner of communication</em>
</p><p>
  <b>_____</b>
</p><p>"What did it look like?" Naruto asked as he carefully pushed aside flowers, his eyes hard and squinted as he looked behind the vases.</p><p>"I-I-I don't know, b-b-b-but I heard it!" Hinata said, tears brimming her eyes as she hid behind Ino.</p><p>"What did it sound like?" Ino asked, half afraid and half mad at the 'thing that moved' that frightened Hinata. For all she knows, there might be a rogue creepo camping inside her shop.</p><p>"U-Um, i-it sounded- it sounded, um..." The frightened bluenette furrowed her eyebrows as she covered her mouth to think, the two blonds patiently waiting for her answer, and it clicked, "Y-Yes! It sounded like... Shukushuku... Chuu!"</p><p>"What?" Ino asked confused, and Naruto gasped "Are you saying there's a rat in here?!"</p><p>"O-Oh, is that what it is?" Hinata asked, her knees starting to shake, making Naruto his and nod "Sounds like it. Don't worry! I'll find i- Aha!"</p><p>With a quick shove of flowers, he spotted a rat behind the bouquets.</p><p>With a loud scream, the rat jumped out and attacked Naruto's face.</p><p>Hinata and Naruto both screamed in fear of the rat as Ino turned furious, grabbing a broom, "Rat?! No rats allowed in MY shop!!"</p><p>
  <b>_____</b>
</p><p>
  <b>: timing :</b>
</p><p>
  <em>: time of doing (something)</em>
</p><p>
  <b>_____</b>
</p><p>"Please, Rōjin-san" Kakashi sighed, "I can't send any of my men to solve that problem of yours, what you need is a priest or an exorcist"</p><p>"Hokage-sama, I'm begging you!" The old man begged, shaking in his boots, "As much as I love my late son, I can't handle Seinen-kun's haunting anymore! Please! Just give me a couple of ninjas to help solve my problem! I'll pay-"</p><p>"Ka-ka-shi-sen-se-iiiii!" Naruto called out in a sing-song tone, opening the window as he sat on the sill with a large smile, "Can we get a mission, please?! We found these cool little trinkets at the new store down the street, and I just have to have it!"</p><p>"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata said in a panicked and nervous tone, standing on the roof, "A-At least knock"</p><p>"Ah, sorry, Hinata" He said apologetically as he scratched the back of his head, "Alright, next time, we're going through the door"</p><p>"Hinata! Is that you?" Kakashi asked as he peaked out the window, spotting the kunoichi  behind the shinobi.</p><p>"H-Hai" She said as she bowed, spotting Rōjin, "Please forgive us for intruding and interrupting your meeting"</p><p>"Oh, damn" Naruto muttered as he mimicked her bowing, "Sorry 'bout that!"</p><p>"No! It's perfect!" Kakashi said as he faced the old man, "Rōjin-san! Here's your couple of ninjas!"</p><p>"E-Eh?!" Hinata gasped as she blushed hard, Rōjin almost stomped his feet in frustration as he yelled "That's not what I meant! I don't want a couple smooching in my house!"</p><p>"What?! You want us to kiss your house?!" Naruto screamed in shock as he climbed in to the office and helping Hinata in, closing the window behind them, "Sorry, old timer! I'm desperate for missions, but our standards aren't that low!"</p><p>"Don't worry, Rōjin-san! They'll be in their best behavior!" Kakashi said as he pushed Naruto and Hinata towards the door, patting the blonde's head and saying "Right, Naruto? You'd be solving this kind man's ghost problem in no time, right?"</p><p>"G-G-G-Ghost?!" The Jinchuriki squeaked, turning pale.</p><p>"Yep! And now's the perfect opportunity for you to use the door!" The Hokage cheerfully said as he practically shoved the two of them out, ushering the old man out towards them, "Good luck!"</p><p>And the door closed on them.</p><p>With a relieved sigh, Kakashi sat back in his seat and said "Finally. Got two pains in the ass out in one go"</p><p>Outside, Rōjin sighed and faced the two ninjas, "Alright, whippersnappers! I don't want any kissy-kissy-hoo-ha happening while you're getting rid of the ghost in my house, alright?!"</p><p><em>"K-Kiss?!" </em>Hinata burned completely red.</p><p><em>"G-Ghost!" </em>Naruto practically lost all his colors.</p><p>
  <b>_____</b>
</p><p>
  <b>: manners :</b>
</p><p>
  <em>: a way of acting</em>
</p><p>
  <b>_____</b>
</p><p><em>"We shouldn't upset this village leader" </em>Sakura thought as she gripped the bars of her dage, <em>"As easy it is to break out and take these guys down, we need that peace treaty"</em></p><p>"Hinata, are you alright?" She asked as she turned around and looked up at Hinata, who was hanging over the cliff with ropes around her.</p><p>"I-I'm fine" The bluenette answered, sweat rolling down her chin and falling to the what seemed like to be an endless abyss below her.</p><p>"Stay quiet, you insulant intruders!" The furious village leader screamed, "It's enough that you came in, unannounced and armed! I don't want any of your babbling!!"</p><p>Sakura chose to stare at the ground instead, fighting the urge to glare at the antsy leader.</p><p>She tried reasoning with the man, but he was so stubborn, and just the smallest mistake of choice of words, he threatened to cut Hinata's ropes.</p><p><em>"What now?" </em>She thought, <em>"Either we ruin the chance of the alliance, or-"</em></p><p>"Chikara-sama!"</p><p><em>"Aaaand,"</em> Sakura deadpanned, <em>"There goes the treaty"</em></p><p>Naruto marched, eyes firmly on the fuming leader, "Another ninja?! You fought my guards"</p><p><em>"Of course he did..." </em>The pinkette internally groaned, before her head snapped up, <em>"Wait... He used a proper suffix! And he doesn't look disheveled!"</em></p><p>"No, I did not" Naruto proudly claimed, stopping in front of the throne, and then he knelt down on one knee and bowed his head, "I asked permission from each and every guard, and I am here to talk to you"</p><p>"You deceived them!"</p><p>"I persuaded them," Naruto said, "Chikara-sama, I told them that if I do manage to get you to agree to this alliance with my village, your village, too, would receive help and protection from us. They longed for it. Aren't you tired of having few to no guards constantly trying to fend off rogues? Konohagakure is simply hoping for allies, to keep this world the closest we could to harmony. I only wish to talk"</p><p>Chikara's eyes squinted, before deciding to let him talk, "Very well. Let us talk somewhere else, where you can't reach these armed women"</p><p>The Uzumaki looked at Sakura with a reassuring look, but then, his pupils dilated as he finally spotted Hinata.</p><p>"Hina-!" He stopped mid step as she looked back into his eyes.</p><p>And he understood.</p><p>He nodded at her and followed Chikara to a more guarded place.</p><p><em>"I'll be saving them if I manage to convince Chikara into making an alliance with Konoha" </em>He thought, <em>"I have to make this fast!"</em></p><p>Sakura nervously sat in the cage, looking at Hinata.</p><p><em>"One small slip of the tongue, and we're dooming the alliance" </em>She thought, <em>"Why did it have to be Naruto? He's crude with words! He's not ready to have a formal conversation like that!!"</em></p><p>After a couple of minutes, not even close to an hour, guards started swarming in.</p><p>Sakura almost jumped up when he saw Naruto being ushered out by five guards.</p><p>But to her surprise, one of the guards that entered started unlocking her cage, "What's going on?"</p><p>She hesitantly stepped out as she watched Naruto suddenly pick up his pace, quickly creating a clone and both of them helped Hinata free and safely in.</p><p>Chikara stepped out and said "You have promised us a great future, Uzumaki-san. I'll have a talk with your Hokage"</p><p>"Yes. Konohagakure will be of service" Naruto said after making sure Hinata was fine, "We won't disappoint"</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>As soon as the three of them walked out of the village, Naruto let out a loud cheer, "Alright! Easy money!"</p><p>"Naruto! You're amazing!" Sakura said, "What did you tell him?! You were only in there for a couple of minutes, and then suddenly we have a treaty!"</p><p>"It's nothing I couldn't handle!" He laughed proudly, before eyeing Hinata, "Oh yeah! Hinata! What's up with that?! Hiashi is much harder to convince than that dude! How come you two were captured?!"</p><p>"The guards surrounded us, we really had no chance to talk after asking a couple of questions" Hinata shyly admitted, "A question may have crossed the line"</p><p>"In my defence, he's sensitive as heck!" Sakura defended herself, then she raised a brow, "Hold up. Naruto! You talk to Hinata's father!"</p><p>"Oh yeah!" He said with an enthusiastic nod, "That guy loves me! He teaches me laws and traditions every now and then!"</p><p>"Mhm, after Iruka-sensei said that the only part of the Jònin test that Naruto failed last time was law and traditions, my father decided to help" Hinata said "It took me some time, and Naruto-kun and I begged for days, but we made it"</p><p>"That's amazing, I never would have guessed" Sakura said.</p><p>
  <b>_____</b>
</p><p>
  <b>: care :</b>
</p><p>
  <em>: to give attention in an endearing way</em>
</p><p>
  <b>_____</b>
</p><p>"Where do I put this, sensei?" Kiba asked as he carried a box of clothes that Mirai grown out of, Kurenai shook her head and said "Just put it on the door step, I'll ask Shino to bring it to his relatives later when he comes back"</p><p>"Got'cha" He said with a nod.</p><p>"Shino-kun should be here by now..." Hinata said as she bounced Mirai on her lap, the baby loudly laughing.</p><p>"I know, right?" Kiba said as he opened the door, "And look! Speak of the man himself! You're back!"</p><p>"Some strays followed me" Shino said.</p><p>"Oooi! Hinata, are you there?!" Naruto loudly called over Shino's shoulder.</p><p>"Ah, h-hai!" Hinata answered, passing Mirai to Kurenai and walking to the door.</p><p>"Come in!" Kurenai invited them in.</p><p>Shino, Naruto, and Sai all walked in after Kiba told his teammate about the box.</p><p>"Oh, shit, man!" Kiba said, "You've got a bloody hole on your top!"</p><p>"What?" Naruto asked as he looked down, indeed finding the rips by his shoulder.</p><p>"Naruto intervened a petty fight by two Genins earlier" Sai said, "One accidentally stabbed him in the process"</p><p>Hinata gasped and covered mouth with both hands in shock, "Naruto-kun! A-Are you alright?!"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry" Naruto chuckled, "I didn't even notice until- ngh!"</p><p>Suddenly, the wound started reappearing and slowly bleeding again, making him topple over, Hinata catching him.</p><p>"K-Kurenai-sensei!" Hinata called for help.</p><p>Kurenai quickly handed her a roll of bandages and said "There's a kit in the bathroom, take him there and clean him up"</p><p>"Right!" Hinata said, carefully leading Naruto to the bathroom.</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>"What the hell, Kurama?!" Naruto sharply turned to his demon buddy, his cheeks bright red in embarassment, "You made me look like a loser in front of Hinata! You healed me earlier!"</p><p><b>"It wasn't life threatening, so I gave it back to you," </b>Kurama slyly said with a mischievous grin, <b>"For being careless and all"</b></p><p>"Not cool, Kurama! Not cool!" Naruto stomped.</p><p><b>"Yeah, yeah. I know you're thankful! You're happy this happened!" </b>Kurama pointed out, knowing exactly what his Jinchuriki feels.</p><p>"A-Am not!" The blonde helplessly denied.</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>Hinata carefully wrapped the bandage around his torso, her arms looping around him every round.</p><p>"Sorry 'bout this" Naruto sighed, "I was fine earlier. I dunno what happened"</p><p>She gently smiled at him and said "It's okay, Naruto-kun. It was very brave of you to even stop a fight"</p><p>"Hehe, it's nothing" He chuckled.</p><p>With a deep breath in and out, Naruto relaxed a bit, feeling that warm flutter in his chest that had been appearing very constantly for a long time now. The one that he feels only for Hinata.</p><p>It's somehow stronger, now that she's so close to him, her arms and hands constantly touching him and her praising him.</p><p>He couldn't even fight a smile from forming. He didn't even resist it. It feels great to bask in that feeling.</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>Kurama silently chuckled as he watched the young man in a daze.</p><p>It's way too easy to be a wingman for this guy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>_____</p><p>Getting ready for everything!!!</p><p>Anyway! Facts that everyone may or may not know!</p><p>In Naruto Retsuden, it was mentioned that Naruto's favorite drink was cafe au lait. In the same source, it was revealed that Hinata has an 'interesting' way of talking when she particularly doesn't understand what she was saying.</p><p>All throughout the series of 'Naruto', if you don't know, where have you been? Naruto's afraid of ghosts.</p><p>Start the countdown? Mc6</p><p>-OrenjiRabenda</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Realize</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>: realize :</p><p>: to come into mind</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sakura-san... Do you think I'm a nuisance?"</p><p>Sakura suddenly choked on her saliva, the pen and clipboard in her hands dropping, "Hinata! What kind of question was that?! Of course you're not!"</p><p>The two kunoichi stood stiffly in the middle of the hospital hall, both having questions running in their minds.</p><p>A small frown tugged on the corners of Sakura's lips, then she held Hinata by her shoulders and said with a soothing smile, "Come on, let's grab some tea"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>It was not as sunny as it usually is in Konoha.</p><p>Clouds blocked the sun every now and then, and sometimes cold air would even blow.</p><p>Understandable, due to the fact that winter was just right around the corner once more.</p><p>But, the sky held an uncertain weather, sometimes turning the village cold with the clouds blocking the sun or the sun shining down brightly.</p><p>"Did something happen?" Sakura asked as she watched the Hyūga take her seat in front of her, "You wouldn't normally ask those kind of questions"</p><p>"I-I know..." Hinata said, not meeting eyes with the Haruno as she settled in the seat, "... It's... It's nothing, really"</p><p>"Obviously, it's not nothing!" The pinkette yelled in worry, "Hinata! Be honest with me. Did something happen?"</p><p>Patiently waiting for her friend to reply, Sakura wondered what could have suddenly happened to turn the cheerful and bubbly Hinata back to somewhat shy and nervous self.</p><p>She felt a lump forming in her throat and her eyes widen in shock as the woman before her started to really stiffen up, her bangs now shadowing over her eyes as her shoulders shook.</p><p>"S-Sakura-san... I-I've been so, so selfish..."</p><p>Immediately standing from her seat, Sakura made her way to Hinata's side and consoled her, "Hey, hey! Don't cry! You're not selfish at all!"</p><p>"But I am..!" The bluenette rebutted, "I've been selfish and numb for almost two years now... I'm so bad that I didn't even notice until just recently..!"</p><p>"What happened, Hinata?" The pinkette asked as she rubbed her friend's back, "I'm sure it's just some kind of misunderstanding"</p><p>Holding back her tears, the Hyūga bit her lip and contemplated how to explain the situation. And putting aside her pride, she answered as honestly and bluntly as she could.</p><p>"I kept Naruto-kun all to myself all this time... I didn't even think about other people that wanted to spend time with him... I didn't even think of the people Naruto-kun wanted to spend time with"</p><p>Sakura looked at Hinata in shock.</p><p>
  <b>•</b>
</p><p>
  <b>•</b>
</p><p>
  <b>•</b>
</p><p>
  <b>•</b>
</p><p>
  <b>•</b>
</p><p>"You're as stupid as Naruto" Sakura said with a disappointed look.</p><p>"E-Eh?!" Hinata didn't expect that reply, "W-What?"</p><p>With an amused sigh, the pinkette chuckled and said "Hinata, he's spending time with you because he wants to. Besides, it should be normal for the two of you to hang out all of the time"</p><p>"Sakura-san, don't think that I didn't notice" The bluenette said, "People don't come near Naruto-kun and chat with him when I'm around... Even our friends would create space between us when I'm around... Sakura-san, I'm robbing Naruto-kun out of the happiness that he deserves"</p><p>"Hinata-" "No... I know why all of you always stay away from us when we're together" Hinata admitted, "It's because of my feelings for him, right? I know it's not a secret anymore... And because of it-"</p><p>"Listen, alright?!" Sakura cut her off as she held her by the shoulders once more, "Hinata! He's spending time with you because that's how these typed of relationships work, okay? It's not an obligation, it's not robbing, it's natural"</p><p>Then, in a blink of an eye-</p><p>"NARUTO-KUN AND I ARE NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP!"</p><p>Sakura's jaw fell agape as she stared wide-eyed at Hinata, standing up beside her and firmly staring her down.</p><p><em>"They weren't-" </em>She thought in shock, <em>"Dating?!"</em></p><p>It was usually Naruto who can tell Hinata's emotions just from her eyes, but this time? Sakura, too, can see all of the sorrow and frustration built up and now pouring from her eyes.</p><p>The regret and shame she had was so much, that everyone could tell.</p><p>The few people inside the cafe all had their attention on Hinata and her sudden outburst, even some of the keen-eared pedestrians stopped on their tracks, murmurs going around them.</p><p>"Isn't that the Hyūga that's always with Naruto-san?"</p><p>"Not in a relationship? Then what were they doing all these times?"</p><p>"Wait... Was she just playing him?"</p><p>"For shame...! What were they up to, then?"</p><p>"What a slut"</p><p>Sakura slammed her fist on the table, breaking it in half, as she stood up and blocked Hinata from the others, "Shut up, you nosy bitches! How dare you judge her?! You don't even know what's been happening between them! It's just a big misunderstanding! Shanaro!!!"</p><p>"Sakura-san, please stop..!" Hinata pleaded, her head hung low and her posture closed, "I-It's okay..."</p><p>Looking behind her in shock, the pinkette saw something she never thought she would've seen again.</p><p>Hinata had her head bowed, her eyes glued dead on the floor, shoulders stiffly compressed, and her hands fidgetting. The old Hinata was showing.</p><p>No longer did she see signs of the Hinata she's been seeing lately. The calm, bubbly, and charming girl that had everyone wrapped around her fingers.</p><p>"It's true..." Hinata said as she amiled sadly, empty eyes, as she opened her wallet and gave money to Sakura, "For the past few days, Naruto-kun had been talking to this girl, and everytime I arrive, he always excuses himself and she leaves... I've been standing in the way of his happiness, aren't I? He's putting his friends before himself again, isn't he? I'm so terrible..."</p><p>"Hinata..." Sakura whispered bellow her breath, feeling the weight of her friend's own sadness.</p><p>"I've been so big of a nuisance..." The Hyūga muttered with a sniffle, "Even here..."</p><p>And without another word, the bluenette rushed passed the pinkette and out of the cafe, the crowd slowly going back to their own businesses, the owner taking the money from Sakura's hand for the damages.</p><p><em>"Hinata..." </em>Sakura thought, <em>"You, too, don't get it, do you?"</em></p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"Naruto-senpai!" A girl called as she jogged over.</p><p>Naruto groaned beneath his breath before faking a smile, "Oh, hey! It's you again!"</p><p>"Ah, yes, it's me" She joked, "So! What are you up to?"</p><p>"Just waiting for someone" He vaguely answered, just because he's pretty sure by now that she already knows.</p><p>Cupping his hands together, he breathed into them before looking around to warm himself up a bit. It was a chilly night.</p><p>Usually, at days when either one of them are busy, he would wait near the Hyūga compound to at least chat up with Hinata a bit.</p><p>She tucked her hair behind her ear and said "You're always here, huh?"</p><p>"Not always" He replied in an overly cheerful tone, trying to hide his annoyance.</p><p>Looking up the sky, he raised a brow and thought <em>"What's up? Hinata should be passing by by </em><em>now"</em></p><p>And, just like he expected, he felt her presence right around the corner, making him perk up and the smile he had no longer fake.</p><p>"Hinata! Took you long enough!" Naruto joked as he jogged to meet up with her at the corner, "I thought something happened or some-"</p><p>He felt his heart drop as she just kept walking, her eyes as stoic as the other Hyūgas.</p><p>"Oh, uh, hey! Didn't see me, did 'ya?" Naruto laughed as he jogged ahead and stood in front of her with a bright smile, "It's okay, it's dark and all, dattebayo!"</p><p>He felt extremely cold as she just walked around him, not acknowledging him.</p><p>"Wait!"</p><p>Hinata softly gasped when he suddenly grabbed her wrist, "Hinata! What's wrong?"</p><p>Taking in a deep breath in, she faced him with an obvious fake smile and said "O-Oh, Naruto-kun... I'm sorry, I was lost in thought..."</p><p>Without another word, she turned her back to him and started walking again.</p><p>Like a lost puppy, he followed.</p><p>Something's gotta be going on.</p><p>The guards of the Hyūga clan gate saw Hinata and immediately opened the gates for her, and almost hesitantly, they also let Naruto in as he was closely behind her.</p><p>"Hinata. Talk to me" Naruto finally spoke up, and his heart broke when he saw her shoulders stiffen up just by the sound of his voice, "Please?"</p><p>She refused to talk, still. Stubborn. But two can play it that game.</p><p>"Are you tired?" He chuckled as he followed her up the stairs, fully knowing well that it was the way to her room, "I bet you are, since you came home a little later than usual"</p><p>"It's been a tiring day, yes" She vaguely answered with a hint of fake laughter, "I should really rest"</p><p>And before he knew it, the door of her room closed in front of him.</p><p>Something was off.</p><p>Why was she sad?</p><p>"Hinata, is something wrong?" He asked, seeing passed her tired facade, "What happened today? Was someone mean?"</p><p>Surely, it would have been extremely bad, Hinata was very rarely sad like this. A different kind of sad, one where he knows that she's blaming herself.</p><p>He saw her shadow finally stand in front of him. The thin, paper door being the only thing between them.</p><p>"Neh... Naruto-kun... Are you happy?"</p><p>Out of all the things she could've said, he never expected that in a million years.</p><p>"What?" Naruto asked in confusion before picking himself back together with a strong counter, "Not when you're acting like that, Hinata! Come on! Be blunt with me! Did...! Did I... Do something?"</p><p>Was it him?</p><p>"No..." Hinata shook her head as it slowly bowed down, "I-It's all me..."</p><p>How badly he wanted to kick the door open and shake her senseless. What had gotten into her?! Why was she talking like this?!</p><p>"H-Hey, stop it with the jokes already-ttebayo! It's not funny, alright?!"</p><p>For a short moment, they both fell silent.</p><p>The atmosphere was most definitely heavy, and Naruto didn't know what was going on. But, for sure, he knows he doesn't like it.</p><p>Stubborn as she is, he still stood there still, waiting for her response.</p><p>After a good minute or two of silence, the blonde heard a heavy sigh before the silhouette at the other side of the door moved.</p><p>He perked up immediately as the door shook a little, opening up just enough for her to peak half her body in.</p><p>Pulling off the most apologetic smile she could, closing her eyes in an upward arc as she held her hand to her chest, "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. It's just been rough, you see"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, taking a step closer, "Come on... Come out or I'll come in"</p><p>"Ah, well- We shouldn't do either" Hinata said with forced laughter "It's okay, really. I think I stalled long enough"</p><p>Confused. What was going on? He still couldn't really understand what's happening.</p><p>"Naruto-kun, I-I think you should go, we've got nothing to do, anyway" She said, slowly inching the door closed, "A-And, I, uh... You see, I'm gonna be busy, a-and I need time..."</p><p>"I can help you! No problem!" Naruto laughed after a sigh of relief, "Geeze, Hinata! You scared me! You know I'd lend you a helping hand! What's the thing anyway? Is it one of Kakashi-sensei's traini-"</p><p>"No!" Hinata abruptly cut off, "Alone. I-I... I should do it alone"</p><p>"So... You're busy?" He asked, clearly disappointed, of which she nodded and said "Y-Yes, very"</p><p>"Well..." The Jinchuriki gave her a reassuring smile, "It's fine! Just tell me when you're done, alright? Maybe we can kick back and relax with some ramen after it, dattebayo!"</p><p>"You should get going, yes?" The kunoichi asked, "Naruto-kun, you were talking to someone earlier, don't wanna keep h-her waiting..."</p><p>"Oh, is that it?" He tried insisting, "Don't worry, Hinata! She left! I don't even know her anyway!"</p><p>"It would be rude, either way" She quietly answered, and just in time, Kō came around the corner, "Oh, perfect. Kō-san, please escort Naruto-kun out, please"</p><p>"Yes, of course" The brunette man dutily replied before facing Naruto, but the blonde simply shook his head "Nah, it's fine. I'll find my way out. Besides, I've been here enough to know my way out"</p><p>His feeble attempt to lighten up the mood and maybe get a small laughter from Hinata before he left was met with a shutting door.</p><p>Before leaving, Naruto sadly stared at the retreating silhouette, leaving her previous spot. He stood there for a while, unsure.</p><p>A reassuring hand patted his back, and he turned and saw Kō with an understanding smile, "It is going to be just fine soon, Naruto-san. It is just an off day for the mistress"</p><p>Nodding, Naruto smiled back at him and said "Yeah. She can take her time, I'll wait, anyway"</p><p>Then, turning his back to the butler, the blonde finally walked away, hands deep in his pocket, and the fake smile he forced on slowly melted away into a frown.</p><p>He knew something was going on. But he'll wait for her to tell him. He won't force her if she doesn't want to.</p><p>Besides! How bad could it be?</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"Good morning, Ayame!" Naruto cheerfully greeted.</p><p>"Ah, Naruto! And Shikamaru and Choji, too!" Ayame greeted, "Ramen for breakfast?"</p><p>"Just like everyday for this guy" Shikamaru sighed as he took his seat, "Just give me whatever Naruto's having"</p><p>"And I'm gonna beat my last record!" Choji proudly claimed.</p><p>"Alright!" The brunette woman cheered, "I'll be right-"</p><p>"Hinata!" Naruto suddenly cheered as he jumped out of the seat and out of the shop.</p><p>Choji curiously looked at Shikamaru as he groaned and shook his head.</p><p>Right around the corner, the three eavesdropped.</p><p>"Oh, would you look at that! Naruto! Tell Hinata a joke to lift her spirits!"</p><p>"Hinata! You're done? Just in time, too! Ramen is-"</p><p>"O-Oh, um- you see, I still have things to do. Bye"</p><p>Shikamaru, Choji, and Ayame all watched as Hinata quickly walked passed the shop.</p><p>"I told you we shouldn't head this way"</p><p>"Shut up, Shino! I'm thinking, alright?!"</p><p>They then watched as Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru followed soon after.</p><p>Later, Naruto came back in with a defeated look.</p><p>Seating back to his previous seat, the blonde slumped down with a heavy sigh.</p><p>"You do realize that she's avoiding you, right?" Shikamaru asked, not so carefully as one would expect.</p><p>Smiling, Naruto nodded and said "I know. She'll talk to me when she wants to"</p><p>"It's been months" Shikamaru pointed out, "Naruto, it wasn't like this last time. It's been too long since you two last properly talked"</p><p>That smile remained. It didn't fall, it didnt waver.</p><p>Choji looked at his blonde friend worriedly.</p><p>Lately, he's been like this, always smiling... But it's easy to see.</p><p>Naruto looked bored of everything. He lacked the usual energy he had. And his smile looked like a facade.</p><p>To his new fans, finally out to try and get his interest, he looked cool and calm.</p><p>But to his friends. It was obvious.</p><p>No matter how many times they spent time with him. No matter how many of them took missions with him.</p><p>He was lonely.</p><p>But-</p><p>"I know,"</p><p>Choji and Shikamaru both looked at their ramen, fully knowing the response.</p><p>Naruto broke his chopsticks, "But I'll wait as long as she wants"</p><p>He was staying. Because he knows she'll come back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Farewell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>: farewell :</p><p>: said to or by the departing</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hiashi..."</p><p>The said man stood at the entrance of the room, he held a mighty poise as he responded, "You have called, father?"</p><p>The older man slowly nodded, gesturing his son to sit at the other side of the table.</p><p>The mighty head of the clan looked at his father, still looking ever-so stoic.</p><p>"... Son. I'm very old" He said, "I can not even activate my byakūgan, because I'm already blind"</p><p>Hiashi looked down, "I had a feeling..."</p><p>"Good" The old man said with a nod, "Then, you should be aware by now that I'm not going to last long anymore"</p><p>The younger one nodded, "I know"</p><p>The former head crossed his arms.</p><p>"I heard that Hinata's grown into a beautiful woman" He said, "And that Hanabi's been growing her hair out again"</p><p>Hiashi was slightly shocked, and he looked at his father, "F-Father? How long-?"</p><p>"I never saw Hinata off to war"</p><p>That long?</p><p>"Hiashi, I heard lots of wonderful things. I just wish I saw my grandchildren more..."</p><p>"They-"</p><p>"I meant..." The old man clarified, "I wish I treated them as my grandchildren, and not our heiresses"</p><p>Hiashi fell silent.</p><p>"In fact..."</p><p>The old man finally opened his blind eyes, "Son... I have something to tell you... I did it years ago..."</p><p>"What is it?" Hiashi asked, seeing that his father had regret in his voice.</p><p>"It's about Hinata"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"It's getting really cold, huh?" Ino asked, eyeing her flowers, "The flowers are wilting because of it..."</p><p>"Yeah... For sure, it's colder than the past few years" Sakura said as she hopped on a stool, "And I feel like the night gets getting longer"</p><p>"I guess we're having an early winter" The blonde muttered.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Kakashi looked up expectantly at the opening door, only to look back at his computer, not really surprised that the one he thought wasn't the one that came.</p><p>"Still not helping, huh?" Shikamaru asked as he crossed his arms, "Seriously, he should come back to keep updated with the political issues"</p><p>"Ah, don't mind him" Kakashi dismissed, "Besides, he excused himself"</p><p>"Naruto's been excusing himself eversince <em>that </em>day" The Nara pointed out in an annoyed tone, "Don't you think it's about time we pull him off of his sorry ass? He's been moping around for far too long"</p><p>"I would," The Hatake said, "But he isn't moping around. It's surprising, really"</p><p>The Jonin only raised a brow at his Hokage, asking for an explanation.</p><p>"You won't believe how much complaints were filed, from the Hyūga and their neighbors" Kakashi chuckled, "And they were all caused by none other than Naruto himself"</p><p>"What did he do?" Shikamaru asked, worried of the infinite possibilities.</p><p>"Mostly noise complaints caused by his 'fans', since they already learned his route, especially now that all he's been doing is practically beg for attention from <em>her</em>" The Hokage answered, "And the daily intrusion he's been doing to the compound"</p><p>"What?!" The Jonin almost choked on his own saliva, "He's intruding?!"</p><p>"Lucky for him, the clan isn't pressing charges" Kakashi reassured, "They only asked me to at least hold him back a little bit more"</p><p>"But that doesn't exactly give you a reasonable excuse to keep letting him go without a little session" Shikamaru pointed out with a groan, "You already written Naruto as your successor, afterall"</p><p>"Well, today, he actually has a reasonable excuse" Said the Hokage, "He's actually not absent to cause more complaints. He's legally allowed there since he's paying his respects to the former Hyūga head's funeral"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Kiba stopped midstep before he groaned and slapped his forehead, "Oh, here we go again..."</p><p>At the gates of the Hyūga compound, adorned with lanterns for the deceased, stood Sai, standing like a statue.</p><p>"Sai..." Kiba sighed, "Look, I get that you're just here because you got roped into it again, but you really oughta stop helping Naruto sneak in! At least for today to respect the funeral"</p><p>"Oh, but I didn't help him sneak in" Sai said.</p><p>Shino raised a brow. Obviously, he did. Why else would he be standing there?</p><p>"Actually, I was gonna help him with a new infiltration route," Sai cleared up, "But Hanabi found him and invited him in"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Inside, the compound was crowded by Hyūgas and prestigious people in black.</p><p>But, of course, Naruto stood out. His bright blonde hair and striking orange pants gave him away in the crowd, not at all blending in with the mourners.</p><p>Surprisingly enough, a sight rare lately, he was beside Hinata.</p><p>Much more surprisingly, they were both quiet.</p><p>Hiashi constantly checked on his daughter and her 'friend', and oddly enough, the latter wasn't causing a ruckus for once.</p><p>You'd think, that after several months of constant infiltrations just to knock on Hinata's door and tell her about his day and wait for the reply that isn't about to come, and then now they're literally side by side, that Naruto would be taking advantage of the situation and try to properly engage her.</p><p>Naruto grew into a fine man.</p><p>He wasn't as hyperactive as he was before, he knew how to restrain himself. He knows when to be polite, seeing as though he is showing respect at the mourning. And, most noticably, he can hold his composure.</p><p>Hiashi's eyes squinted.</p><p>He remembered the last wish his father gave him.</p><p>He shall do it. For his daughter and her happiness.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>The sun was finally setting, and most of the guests already left.</p><p>Hinata tore her eyes off of her grandfather's picture with a heavy sigh, then finally standing up from her seat, ready to retire for the day.</p><p>"Hinata?"</p><p>She froze in place.</p><p>"I, uh... I'm sorry for your loss..." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head, his eyes firmly on the back of hers, "And for sorta intruding"</p><p>A moment of silence.</p><p>"It's okay" Hinata said, "We were expecting it to happen soon, anyway"</p><p>The former head's death? Or his arrival?</p><p>Either way, he was just glad she was talking to him again.</p><p>Almost out of pure instinct, he jumped up to his feet in joy of her talking, a large smile on his face and his arms out as if he was about to tell her something really exciting.</p><p>And then he remembered that he should stay calm, now's not really the time. What was he about to tell her anyway? Nothing special. He didn't even think of anything, he was just excited.</p><p>Regaining his composure, Naruto bravely reached out and held her shoulder.</p><p>They both felt shock travel throughout their body from the touch. It was electrifying.</p><p>"You can talk to me, dattebayo" He claimed, "I'd always listen"</p><p>She knows that.</p><p>"A-Ah, it's fine, Naruto-kun" She said as she slightly faced him, her cheeks red as she smiled awkwardly, "I-I don't have anything interesting to say"</p><p>"Well," He kept going, "What've you been up to? I haven't seen you for a while and all..."</p><p>"Oh, um... It's nothing, really" She insisted, "Just focusing on hobbies, a-and waiting for my next mission"</p><p>The two fell silent.</p><p>Turning her gaze away from him, she stepped away from his touch, immediately missing the warmth of his hand, and bid "I'll retire for the night... Thank you for paying your respect, Naruto-kun"</p><p>And with that, she started walking away. But after just a couple of steps, her hand was captured into his, "Wait"</p><p>Suddenly, everything around them fell silent, and all they could hear was their own heartbeats. Such a familiar place... Their own little world, where only they mattered.</p><p>Months, they haven't felt this way. They missed it.</p><p>Such a warm, welcoming, and relaxing place.</p><p>"Hinata,"</p><p>His voice, so warm and tender, a tone that he only uses on her, one so gentle and caring.</p><p>"Are you sure you're okay? I'm here"</p><p>And that's when she remembered...</p><p>She didn't belong beside him, since he's happy with someone else.</p><p>She tried to pull her hand away, tried to escape the hauntingly beautiful place. She didn't belong there.</p><p>But he kept his grip firm yet gentle on her.</p><p>"Hinata," Naruto firmly said, meaning every word, "I won't let go"</p><p>He never did. And he never will.</p><p>Out of all the dreams and goals he had, he was by now sure that keeping her happy is one of the ones that would keep on going until the end of his life and beyond.</p><p>He wants to know.</p><p>But-</p><p>"I'm okay, really" Hinata said, an evident giggle in her voice, "I've been so mindlessly happy lately, actually. I've focused so much on myself and my hobbies, I'd been so distracted"</p><p>She always catches him off guard.</p><p>She was... Happy?</p><p>He didn't know. Was he bothering her while she was enjoying herself?</p><p>And at that moment, she slowly slipped away.</p><p>Still not facing him, she said, "I'm fine. I'm strong"</p><p>She is strong. He knows that.</p><p>Maybe... Maybe she is happy.</p><p>"Yeah! You sure are!" Naruto cheered, his voice cracking unintentionally, "You're very strong, Hinata!"</p><p>Weird. He thought she was sad.</p><p>"You should get going, Naruto-kun" Hinata pointed out, "I'm pretty sure someone's waiting for you"</p><p>Who?</p><p>"Oh, sure!" He said, mindlessly agreeing with her as per usual, "I'll come talk to you tomorrow, then!"</p><p>She didn't even respond, and only walked away to the direction of the main house.</p><p>Naruto was frozen in his place, shocked, confused.</p><p>Why does he feel so empty?</p><p>Shouldn't he be happy that she's happy? Even if he's not with her?</p><p>Why?</p><p>Was he wrong?</p><p>Can he not understand her anymore?</p><p>Little did he know, that as she walked away, tears kept rolling down her cheeks.</p><p>Hinata kept walking, making sure not to show him that she was crying.</p><p>She should be happy. She is happy. Happy for him.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Putting the last box in the shed, Hinata patted her hands on her apron.</p><p>One more attempt on keeping herself distracted, she volunteered to move her late grandfather's stuff in the shed.</p><p>A long day of hard work, carefully and respectfully handling the objects.</p><p>She'd thought she'd take days to clean everything up, but to her surprise, she unknowingly kept going morning until midnight and finished everything.</p><p>She mindlessly stood still beside a shelf, her eyes slowly lost the focus she had for cleaning, and reverted back to its melancholic gaze on the empty air.</p><p>There she goes again. Spacing out.</p><p>She let out a heavy sigh, and-</p><p>Suddenly, as if a light touch, an encouraging pat on the head.</p><p>It was a familiar touch!</p><p>Quickly grabbing the thing on top of her head, she expectantly looked up and called out, "Neji-nii-san!"</p><p>But, as her head jerked up, her hand pulling along the object on her head down, a box was pulled down, and various items fell on her.</p><p>"Kyaa!"</p><p>Opening her eyes, none of the items miraculously hitting her, she realized that she was wrong and it was, in fact, a long cloth that was hanging out of a box that she held and pulled.</p><p>It was dirty and worn out, the damages was obviously not just from old age. She grabbed the cloth that was blocking half of her vision off of her head and looked at the now empty box.</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>What could be weird stuff owned by Hinata-sama"</em>
</p><p>Written in obviously lazy writing.</p><p>And, as she expected, all the items on the ground, she could recognize.</p><p>Her first hitai ate. A sketchpad filled with doodles of frogs. Lucky charms of different origins. Coins from different villages.</p><p>And then, she suddenly remembered-</p><p>
  <em>"I'm Uzumaki Naruto... The future Hokage, dattebayo!"</em>
</p><p>Is this-?</p><p>
  <em>"Are you okay?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It-it's nothing-ttebayo..."</em>
</p><p>Hinata teared up in recognition.</p><p>
  <em>"This... Those boys..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"... I don't need it anymore"</em>
</p><p>It is.</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry... Um... If this is okay..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't worry about it... Bye"</em>
</p><p>The one from-</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>Th</em>
  <em>-Thank you!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"... It was nothing-ttebayo!"</em>
</p><p>Their first.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>
  <em>"Exactly ten years ago, I made a deal with a powerful man... I thought that I gave Hinata's life purpose, to marry into a powerful clan that could give birth to a whole new </em>
  <em>dojutsu</em>
  <em>..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What are you saying...? Why do I not know of this?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What is this?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"An agreement... He's coming to get her, Hiashi"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"... 'He'?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If I have known how strong and independent Hinata would become, then I wouldn't have... She's happy with another. She doesn't deserve this!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why would you sell my daughter?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"All my life, all I've done is manipulate my family... Please, son... Stop him! Let Hinata have her own life!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Answer me! Why would you sell my daughter?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do not make the same mistake I did, Hiashi... Do not seal any of your children... Please... Love your grandchildren the way I never did"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Father?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't let Hinata take part in this, Hiashi"</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>: before :</p><p>: time before (an) event happens</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where are you going, father?" Hanabi asked as she crossed her arms, "Real suspicious..."</p><p>"It's just an interclan meeting," Hiashi said, staring straight into his daughter's eyes, letting her know that she should calm down and mind her tone, "One where I do not need an heiress"</p><p>Hinata watched from the window of her window, a pair of knitting needles in her hands.</p><p>Her eyes squinted as she watched Hanabi slowly bow down to their father.</p><p>Something was off.</p><p>"Father!"</p><p>Hiashi's heart almost dropped as his attention was called by his eldest daughter.</p><p>She sound determined. She sounded like she knew something.</p><p>Looking up at Hinata leaning out from her window, she gripped the windowsill tight as she yelled "Take me with you, father!"</p><p>Pale eyes met another.</p><p>They were staring each other down.</p><p>"No need, Hinata" Hiashi said.</p><p>Hinata clicked her tongue and jumped down, she gracefully landed and walked towards her father, eyes burning bright with determination.</p><p>Hanabi could only stare at her in awe. Her older sister.</p><p>"You're taking most of our best men" Hinata pointed out, her eyes briefly looking at the group of Hyūga men, fully geared, behind him, "Let me fight with you"</p><p>True. Hinata is indeed one, if not, the best, fighter the Hyūga has.</p><p>They'll need her in the fight to at least cut a bigger chance of winning.</p><p>But-</p><p>
  <em>"Don't let Hinata take part in this, Hiashi"</em>
</p><p>For her...</p><p>Hinata suddenly felt encouraging and warm hands on her shoulders, one that she's never felt for a long time.</p><p>"All is fine, Hinata" Hiashi said, nothing but warmth in his voice. And for the first time in so long, he smiled encouragingly at her, "After I get back, let's have a talk"</p><p>Unlike all of the other times he said that to her, this time, she was looking forward to something promising. Not a scolding, not some criticism.</p><p>Her eyes watered as his hands left her shoulders and one rested on her head, "But, for now, finish that scarf you're making, and give it to him"</p><p>Her heart fluttered as her cheeks warmed up. He... Knows?</p><p>Her father was... Encouraging her?</p><p>Eyes suddenly bright, and lips curved in a beautiful smile, Hinata excitedly nodded and said "Of course, father! I will be eagerly waiting!"</p><p>Hanabi suddenly froze as their father then looked at her, then almost forgot how to breathe as he smiled at her, "Try to watch over your sister, Hanabi"</p><p>Her eyes shone as bright as her sister's and saluted, "I'll do my best, father!"</p><p>Hiashi nodded and looked at his daughters.</p><p><em>"This time, as your father," </em>He thought, <em>"I shall put a stop to this"</em></p><p>He turned around and nodded to his men, then starting their long stride to their destination.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>All the leaves in Konoha have finally fallen, and the air became cold.</p><p>It was colder than their usual November.</p><p>"Hahhhh... What should I do now?" Kakashi asked out loud as he slumped back into his chair.</p><p>"Why? What happened?"</p><p>"Naruto, I thought you've become civilized and used the door" He deadpanned, glaring at the intruder chilling on the classroom's window, "But I guess without someone to impress around, you're as obnoxious as ever"</p><p>"Sorry 'bout that, sensei!" Naruto sheepishly apologized as he scratched the back of his head, "I can't help it!"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah" The Hatake chuckled, slumping further in his seat, "Now that you're here, do you mind getting Hinata for me?"</p><p>"Eh?" The Uzumaki was confused.</p><p>"Well, you see, Iruka asked me if I can get him someone to teach Taijutsu, it's hard to get a guest lecturer these days since there's another mission rush, and most ninjas are taking jobs after jobs so that they can be free for the festival" The Hatake explained, "I can't grab hold of anyone because of it. But since the Hyūgas haven't been going on missions since October, I figured that maybe I can catch a guest lecturer..."</p><p>"Sensei, you do realize that they don't study 'safe' taijutsu for people that aren't Hyūgas, right?" Naruto asked, "I remember back in the Academy, Iruka-sensei didn't let Hinata participate in any ninja kumite because she practices Jūken on a rigid schedule"</p><p>He could remember years ago, there was this girl who Iruka-sensei never allowed to join in spars, since she was 'above her peers in terms of taijutsu'. And if he was remembering right, that girl was Hinata.</p><p>In all of the years they studied together, he only got to see the Jūken during the exams.</p><p>Despite not seeing her fight before, he knew she was strong. There was a reason that she wasn't allowed to fight any of her classmates.</p><p>And much like him, who passed the Genin Exams with an advanced clone jutsu, he learned a while back that she passed with an advanced Taijutsu.</p><p>"That's long time ago, besides, she trained under Kurenai and studied with Kiba" Kakashi pointed out, "It's on her records that she also practiced common taijutsu"</p><p>That's true.</p><p>Unlike most Hyūgas, Hinata incorporates common Taijutsu techniques to her Jūken, such that she uses more kicks and jumps compared to skilled users like Hiashi and Neji.</p><p>"I think she's busy, though" Naruto said as he scratched his cheek, "Not that she told me, but she really seemed like she's focusing on something lately at her clan"</p><p>
  <em>"Hinata! As per usual, you're still in there, huh?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, um, just working on something"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Something?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Y-Yeah!"</em>
</p><p>"... 'Hobbies', as she'd like to call it" The blonde said.</p><p>"Can't you at least ask for me?" Kakashi sighed.</p><p>"Um..." Naruto hummed, "I wouldn't want to bother her, since she's been enjoying a lot... But I can stand in for her!"</p><p>"You?" Kakashi deadpanned.</p><p>"Oi! What's wrong with me, huh?!" The blonde yelled with a stomp, offended.</p><p>"Nothing!" The silver-haired man carefully answered, "It's just that you're sort of... Famous, lately. A school isn't really a place for fans to get wild in"</p><p>"Oh, come on!" Naruto whined before dropping to a stance and bouncing on the balls of his feet, "It's fast and easy, right? Just give the kids a little taste of 'Taijutsu Naruto' with a punch here and a kick there! What could go wrong?"</p><p>"Fine, fine" Kakashi said as he crossed his arms, "But the moment someone gets hurt because of your 'fans', I'm gonna try and call in Hinata instead"</p><p>"Easy!" The blonde cockily said, and the brunette mentioned, "One whole hour per class, you're teaching four"</p><p>"N-No problem! I can keep them under control, dattebayo!"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p><em>"The moment I finish this," </em>Hinata thought as her fingers professionally moved along the threads of yarn with the knitting needles, <em>"I'm going to confess"</em></p><p>A rich and soft yarn, velvetty red, and especially warm, knit together into a scarf.</p><p>Everyday, she kept telling herself that when she's done, she'll confess right away.</p><p>But she kept stalling, and stalling, and stalling.</p><p>Until all three balls of yarns ran out.</p><p>She froze as she realized that she was reaching yet another end of the yarn. Her cheeks burning hotter and hotter by the second.</p><p>She shook her head violently. <em>"No, no, no! Not yet! It's still not finished!"</em></p><p>She studied crocheting about one month, and she'd been knitting the scarf for about three weeks.</p><p>It's almost December.</p><p>She looked at her door expectantly for a while, and after a few minutes passed, she sighed.</p><p><em>"He's not coming today, huh?" </em>She thought.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"Sorry to have you come here when you're so busy with missions" Iruka modestly apologized, fully knowing well the mission rushes and how his student is high on demand.</p><p>"Sensei, don't worry about it-ttebayo!" Naruto laughed, then inwardly thought, <em>"It's not like I've been taking any lately, but he doesn't need to know that"</em></p><p>Not that he's lazy! No, no.</p><p>Much like him evading Kakashi and his training, Naruto had the same excuse for not taking missions.</p><p>Just saying that he has 'priorities', per se.</p><p>Hinata had been on his mind lately. And with her locking herself in, it just feels like he has to stay until she's ready to come out.</p><p>To keep her company and all.</p><p>"The kids have been so hyped up when I announced that you were the one teaching" Iruka laughed, "Perfect attendance in all four classes! Your lesson is really popular with the kids... Oh?"</p><p>As the Umino trailed off, Naruto raised a brow in confusion.</p><p>"Have you gotten taller?" Iruka asked, a proud smile on his face, noticing that his former student was, in fact, taller than him by now.</p><p>Naruto's eyes widen as he realized, and then laughed awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head, happy and sort of embarassed.</p><p>He remembered back then that Iruka was like a giant to him. But here he is now! Taller than him!</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"Hey-ho! Hinata!"</p><p>The door of her room suddenly slammed open, and a big white dog came running in and jumping around excitedly.</p><p>A bright smile formed on Hinata's face as she saw her team enter, "Kiba-kun! Shino-kun! Akamaru!"</p><p>"Kiba, you'll pay for her door if it's broken" Shino claimed, Kiba clicked his tongue and dismissively said "Bill it to my sister, she lost a bet against me"</p><p>"No one told me you guys were coming" Hinata giggled, petting Akamaru.</p><p>"Yeah, we just waltzed in" Kiba said, "There was no guards at the gate, so we figured that we're welcomed"</p><p>"Oh, that's because my father took most of our fighters with him" She explained.</p><p>"Hinata, that scarf is very long" Shino pointed out, referring to the scarf that she was still knitting.</p><p>Blushing, Hinata silently nodded and muttered "I know..."</p><p>"Anyway, Mirai's birthday is today," Kiba mentioned, "So we dropped by to ask if you want to look for presents with us"</p><p>"I see, well," Hinata said as she brought up a box with a yellow bow, "I found my old clothes as a toddler, I figured Kurenai-sensei would appreciate them. But I'd love to come along to buy presents with you two, I have to go out and buy some materials, myself"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"Naruto as a lecturer, who would've thought?" Choji asked with a chuckle as he and his team stood from outside the Academy.</p><p>"He's been teaching for three hours now, and the students have been going crazy" Ino hummed, "I never thought that he'd become such prime choice material"</p><p>"You mean like steak?" Choji asked as he munched on his chips, which made her look at him with an annoyed look and say "Of course not, I mean he's gotten popular with the girls"</p><p>"Well, all his efforts in the war two years ago made him into the village hero" Shikamaru proudly said, a smile on his face knowing fully well how hard his friend worked.</p><p>"Yeah" Ino agreed, following the Nara as he continued his walk.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"Man, I'm starving!" Kiba groaned as he patted his stomach, Shino nodded and said "Well, we've gotten the gifts already, we could eat before heading to sensei's"</p><p>"Who would've thought that the shopping district would be so busy?" The Inuzuka whined, "It's really tiring fending off those crazed shoppers!"</p><p>"Oh, um... You guys go on ahead" Hinata said, as she handed Shino her gift, "I still have to buy something. Please give these to Mirai-chan and tell her I wished her a happy birthday"</p><p>"Of course, Hinata" Shino said, Kiba gave her a big pat on the back and said "Good luck, brave kunoichi! Try not to get stomped on by those people!"</p><p>"Kiba-kun, sheesh" Hinata pouted as she walked away, blushing about the joke about her height.</p><p>As the three of them watched Hinata head back in to the crowd at the shopping district, Kiba motioned Shino to a direction and said "I'm feeling ramen"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Proud of how the day turned out, Naruto even invited some of the students to come eat with him.</p><p>Of course, it was just him trying to advertise his favorite eatery in the world.</p><p>"Today is my treat. Eat as much as you want!"</p><p>"Thank you so much, Naruto-sensei!" All of the students cheered in unison.</p><p>He bashfully laughed, not fully used to being called that.</p><p>"You're a special lecturer, huh... Yahoo! You've gotten pretty important!"</p><p>Naruto excitedly turned around, knowing fully well who it was, greeting them- but of course, not before checking if a certain someone was there.</p><p>"Kiba, Shino!" He greeted, "What's up, guys?"</p><p>Kiba rolled his eyes, noticing very well that the blonde checked for Hinata.</p><p>"Naruto really likes ramen... He's always at Ichiraku" Shino said in his usual dull tone, trying to let the students know how much Naruto supports the shop.</p><p>"Ah, ramen is great! It's okay for even three meals a day-ttebayo!" Naruto cheerfully added.</p><p>Teuchi could only laugh at his favorite customer's enthusiasm, and seeing that the students grew interest in the ramen because of his words made him proud of his ramen more.</p><p>"I thought you might be here!"</p><p>Naruto peered outside again and smiled, "Oh, hey! Konohamaru! Haven't seen you in  a while!"</p><p>"Well, I <em>am </em>a pretty busy guy" Konohamaru cockily said, "I've been on demand!"</p><p>"It's called 'the mission rush', kid" Kiba remarked, "You'll get used to it"</p><p>The Sarutobi gave the Inuzuka a warning glare, which the Inuzuka simply laughed off as his dog growled at the Sarutobi.</p><p>"Anyway, this is really important!" Konohamaru said as he excitedly bounced, "There is something that I just have to show you!"</p><p>"Sure, let's catch up" Naruto said before slurping all his ramen in one go and paying for everything that he, his students, Kiba, and Shino all ordered.</p><p>"I promise you that it's suuuuper important" Konohamaru excitedly said as he lead the way, "The moment I saw it, I was like 'Daaaamn'! I had to find you right away!"</p><p>"It must be really cool then" Naruto laughed.</p><p>The brunette nodded and said "You can't believe the trouble I went through to find you! I went to the Hyūga compound to ask about you, but this snarky girl literally kicked me out!"</p><p>"Snarky?" The blonde laughed, knowing fully well that it was Hanabi that he was talking about.</p><p>And, heading the exact opposite way, Hinata just got out of a crocheting shop and went to head home.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"It is quite flattering that you've come all this way just to see me, father"</p><p>Hiashi's eyes squinted as he looked ahead.</p><p>He thought they were heading nowhere after months of traveling straight in one direction that his father pointed him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Keep heading where the sun rises until you reach the rock formation that forms an eye at eight with the moon"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Such cryptic words from a dying man.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>But it all made sense and proven true when he and his men made it.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>On top of the rock formation, a man in robes stood on top, looking down on them tauntingly in the dark with eyes closed.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I am not your father" Hiashi hissed, "You have mistaken me for another"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The man on top of the formation hummed, "Hyūga Hiashi, your words deeply wound me. As your son-in-law, I must seek your approval"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The Hyūga glared at the man. He was certain, this was the one his daughter was bound to.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You are not marrying my daughter, Toneri-san" He firmly claimed, "My father made a deal with your father, but it is nullified since he is now dead and that he has no right over my own daughters!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"How does he know that I'm coming?" </em>He thought, <em>"And where is his village? There is nothing of sorts nearby"</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>And most of all...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"He's alone..."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What about this..." Toneri said, still as emotionless as when he first appeared from thin air, "Let's make a deal. A new one"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Not interested" Hiashi immediately answered.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"When the day of Hinata's nineteenth comes, I shall take you, her, and the rest of your clan with me to the moon, in safety for when I kill the rest of mankind on the last day of the year" Toneri offered, ignoring the decline from earlier, "And together, after the era of evil has ended, we shall all make a perfect world of peace, as wished by my ancestor, Otsutsuki Hamura"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Moon? Otsutsuki?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hamura?" Hiashi asked.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Why, yes. You have figured it out, haven't you?" Toneri asked, "Otsutsuki Hamura is also whom the Hyūga have decended from"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"If he truly is from Hamura... Then..." </em>Hiashi slowly realized the terror waiting.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He didn't think it went this deep. Did his father know?</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"This is a decree, a celestial decree bestowed upon the Hyūga clan"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>An Otsutsuki...</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Also directly from Hamura.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>And he's threatening not just his daughter, but the entire human race.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I must kill him!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hyūga Hiashi, let's hear your answer tonight. The answer that would decide the future of your clan!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I must!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"This is the Hyūga's..." Hiashi yelled as he jumped and attacked, "Reply!!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Right when he thought he could kill the man-</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"What?!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Toneri's body disappeared into countless balls of light.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Suddenly, an eerie group of men appeared, faces covered in wraps, and attacked Hiashi.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>That's when he realized, he was no match.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He went into a stance, but two of his men stood in front of him and blocked the attackers. Both knowing fully well the situation.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hiashi-sama, quickly!" One of them yelled, and the other nodded and said "Warn everyone! Tell Uzumaki Naruto!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes! I'm counting on you" Hiashi said before he quickly leapt away full speed.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He activated his Byakūgan, and felt dispare as he saw all of the men he brought struggling against the countless enemies.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Just at the moment that he thought he could escape, multiple enemies clung onto his legs and arms, clawing him to get a grip, and started piling on him to the point that they thought he couldn't move.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Rotation!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hiashi spun in great speeds, destroying every enemy.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Then he realized, <em>"They're pu-"</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>At the split second that he was off guard, a ball of light headed his way at high speeds, and barely dodging it, it exploded at his feet.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>With an injured arm, he tried to escape as fast as he could, going through the tunnel that they have entered from.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>But then, a ball of light blasted the roof of the cave, causing the ceiling to collapse on him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>- - - - -</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"ACHOO!!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Bless you" Konohamaru quickly said.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Man, Konohamaru!" Naruto whined as he swatted spider webs away, "This place is hella dirty!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It's a shed, what do you expect?" The Sarutobi groaned, making the Uzumaki click his tongue and say "I dunno, it's not like I'm rich enough to own a shed"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hang on a sec... I'm gonna lamp now, kore" The brunette said, putting on the light, "Anyway, it's grandpa Hiruzen's stuff. I found it while I was doing some spring cleaning"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Spring cleaning? It's already almost winter, dattebayo" The blonde said, "And if you call this cleaned up, then you suck"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Shut up and take a look, already!" Konohamaru whined.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Naruto squatted down to the box the boy was motioning at, and he lifted an eyebrow, seeing that the stuff in it were mostly... Weird.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Taking a random one, a mechanical monkey with cymbals wearing the Hokage hat and cloak, "This is kinda..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Don't you dare call it junk!" Konohamaru defended, "All these stuff are really really precious!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"But they're-" "They're not junk, kore!" Konohamaru kept defending, making Naruto pout and said "I didn't even call it that, <em>you're </em>the one who thinks these are that, huh?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"No!" The boy denied, "I absolutely do <em>not </em>think they're junk!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>- - - - -</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>It's already December.</p><p>Hinata is out again in the shopping district, newly bought yet another roll of yarn.</p><p>"</p><p>Hinata!"</p><p>"Oh, hey, Sakura-san" Hinata greeted.</p><p>"You knitting something?" Sakura asked, seeing that the girl just left the shop.</p><p>"Uh-huh!"</p><p>Then, she realized something.</p><p>Smiling brightly, Sakura patted both of Hinata's shoulders and cheered "Go for it, Hinata!"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Oh, come on" The pinkette said, "You're making him something aren't you?"</p><p>This made Hinata blush before she shyly nodded.</p><p>Sakura giggled and said "Come on, let's grab some food"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"Now let me show you the right way to enter the compound" Naruto said to Konohamaru as they walked towards the Hyūga clan, a confident smirk on his face, "If you don't do it my way, they won't let you just walk in, dattebayo!"</p><p>"Oh, cool! Like a secret password?" The young man asked, his eyes glowing in excitement, making the older one laugh and admit "Ah, more like... If you keep intruding everyday and they just find out that you're not really there to cause any trouble, they'd just leave you be one day since they have better things to do"</p><p>"That's lame"</p><p>"Not as lame as getting kicked out by a little girl, you brat!"</p><p>"Naruto-senpai!"</p><p>The two stopped on their tracks and turned around as they heard a female's voice call out.</p><p>The girl had a light blush on her face, bowing down deeply as she held out a wrapped present to the blonde, "A Rinne Festival present from me! I hope you like it, because I really like you!"</p><p>"Oh, um, thanks?" Naruto hesitantly accepted, unsure how to respond.</p><p>Before he can even slowly let the girl down, she hurriedly left.</p><p>"Oh wow, she must really like you, nii-san!" Konohamaru teased, nudging the blonde, Naruto rolled his eyes and tucked the present rather too rashly into his jacket as he continued to lead the way, "Anyway! As I was saying! You can't really just enter from the gate because they can easily stop-"</p><p>"Naru-sama!"</p><p>Konohamaru jumped as they turned the corner while Naruto only looked deadpanned, a group of girls were all waiting at the alley, all with gifts galore.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"Eversince word got out that you two weren't dating," Sakura said as she settled in her seat, "Everyone's gone crazy"</p><p>"Why?" Hinata asked, tilting her head in confusion as she hung her jacket on the backrest of her chair, "Is she, um... Was she treating him well?"</p><p>"Who?" The pinkette asked, and the bluenette answered "U-Um.. His... His g-girlfriend..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Why are you looking at me like that?" The Hyūga nervously asked, cowering under emerald eyes.</p><p>"Do you seriously think he has a girlfriend, Hinata?" The Haruno asked with an 'are-you-serious?' look, making the pale eyed girl look down, "M-Maybe..."</p><p>"Oh, come on" Sakura moaned, waving the waiter over to point that the orders were for them, quickly picking up a spoon for her pudding, "That idiot's way too busy to even think about entering a relationship with someone else. And by busy, I mean busy infiltrating your mansion to talk to you"</p><p>"So he's not in a...?" Hinata asked, shocked, which she got 'the look' as response, making her sigh heavily and hide her face in a hand, "That's really awkward, then..."</p><p>"What do you mean?" The med-nin asked, the other then admitted "I-I've been pushing Naruto-kun away for so long, using the 'I am sure someone is waiting for you', thinking that there was a girl waiting for him..."</p><p>"Seriously?!" Sakura gasped, "Are you saying that you've been distancing yourself from him because you thought he had a <em>girlfriend</em>?!"</p><p>"W-Well-" "Then why make a gift for him?" Sakura asked, confused and hurt for her friend, "Aren't you sad because of what you thought?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>The pinkette's eyes widen as a small smile formed on her friend's face. One so sweet and pure.</p><p>"As long as he's happy, then I don't mind" Hinata answered, "I just wanted him to know how special he is... Even if he won't reciprocate it"</p><p>A love so pure, selfless and not proud.</p><p>Sakura's mouth fell agape.</p><p>And then she giggled, "Oh, Hinata"</p><p>She could understand her.</p><p>After all, she, too, have devoted her heart the same way.</p><p>"You know..." She said, "When word got out... Lots were trying to capture his attention. Like... He's really popular lately"</p><p>"What? Really?" Hinata asked, <em>"Naruto-kun told me that his fans before were too much of a bother... Was there less because they were respecting what they thought was our relationship?"</em></p><p>"Even people from other villages come here just to take pictures of him!" Sakura groaned, "Not even <em>I </em>had that much of a competition for Sasuke-kun"</p><p>"Oh..." The bluenette almost sighed, losing confidence in herself. Would she really stand out?</p><p>"Don't say 'oh'." The pinkette immediately rebutted, then smiled brightly at her friend, "Just hurry up and finish that scarf already!"</p><p>"Oh, u-uh s-sorry, okay" Hinata said, still unsure.</p><p>"Come on!" Sakura groaned, "You just gotta have a little more confidence! Be bold!"</p><p>"Um, sure, okay"</p><p>Sakura's eyes softened, <em>"But really, Hinata?"</em></p><p>She grinned and changed topic.</p><p>
  <em>"I have never seen Naruto so patient and gentle with anyone that isn't you"</em>
</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Naruto closed the door of his apartment behind him as he entered the cold and dark room.</p><p>Piles of gifts from strangers scattered everywhere, haphazardly thrown next to the other.</p><p>But, behind all the thrown gifts, one was safely placed on the desk of his drawer.</p><p>Gently picking it up, Naruto looked at it.</p><p>His home was cold.</p><p>He looked at the gift so longingly.</p><p>At least, something gave him a sense of warmth.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>That night, she decided.</p><p>Pulling the last thread in, Hinata finally ended the stalling.</p><p>A scarf. A scarf as red as how his old one was.</p><p><em>"There! All done!" </em>She thought, her heart pounding hard and fast in her chest.</p><p>In a rush of blind determination, she ran out of her room after putting the scarf into a simple yet elegant gift bag.</p><p>She quickly rushed down all the stairs, the beats of her heart thrumming loud in her ears.</p><p><em>"I put my heart and soul into making this!" </em>She thought as she made her way down, "I'm sure my feelings would get through to Naruto-kun!"</p><p>She can feel it! Tonight is the night that her entire life changes! For better or worse!</p><p>She will go through with it! Things will go her way if she's confident!</p><p>And tonight! She's-</p><p>
  <em>"That's real nice of you, Hinata! But-"</em>
</p><p>She froze.</p><p>Just the thought of being rejected... One more rejection will break her.</p><p><em>"Or will they?" </em>She thought, quickly turning back around and walk back defeatedly, <em>"It's already late... Maybe it's better if I give it tomorrow"</em></p><p>Yeah... Just to mentally prepare herself just so one rejection won't ruin her entirely.</p><p>Yeah.</p><p>Yeah...</p><p>
  <em>"No."</em>
</p><p>She stopped.</p><p>She's no longer that loser girl from before who would give up before even trying!</p><p>
  <em>"I'll do it tonight!"</em>
</p><p>She bravely turned again-</p><p><em>"Well</em> <em>... Tomorrow..."</em></p><p>She excused-</p><p>
  <em>"No! Tonight!"</em>
</p><p>But then-</p><p>
  <em>"Or... Tomorrow"</em>
</p><p>As she turned again, her foot got caught to her other and she tumbled over, catching herself last second.</p><p>She took a deep breath, and contimplated, <em>"Do I really have to do this? I mean... How will it benefit Naruto-kun to know that a coward like me-"</em></p><p>"Just hurry up and tell him how you feel already!"</p><p>Great.</p><p>Here comes the teasing.</p><p>"Let me see, one, two, three..." Hanabi counted as she eyed her sister, "Four! This is the fifth time since last month that you've paced around like this, nee-sama!"</p><p>"Hanabi! Why didn't you say anything to let me know you were here?" Hinata asked, not looking forward to the teasing, "I told you not to sneak up on me when I'm distracted..."</p><p>"Well! 'Cause it's fun watching a maiden agonizing over love!" The younger girl cooed as she danced her way to her sister, "How am I gonna have twenty seven nieces and nephews if you're forever single?"</p><p>"That's no way for a child to talk" The older one scolded, "And we've talked about this, it's inappropriate to comment about-"</p><p>"How a woman's old and still single, yeah yeah" Hanabi said with a smirk, then proudly pointing at her eyes, "But, if you don't think I'm mature enough; my eyes are as good as any grown ups!"</p><p>"You still need to train your eyes, not even Ne-" Hanabi cut her off by quickly changing the subject by showing her kunai, "Anyway, look! Isn't it cute?"</p><p>Not only were the grip of the kunai pink, but on the ring of the kunai hung a pink keychain of Ninja Tamago.</p><p>Hinata sighed and looked at her sister, "Treating your kunai like a toy, again? You're going to get scolded by father if he finds out about this one..."</p><p>"It's not like you're gonna snitch on me" Hanabi confidently said, from which Hinata sighed in defeat from.</p><p>"Speaking of father," The little brunette started, "Where is he? It's been months since-"</p><p>Suddenly, the sound of the bluenette's growling stomach cut the conversation to a quick stop.</p><p>Slowly, a teasing smirk grew on Hanabi's face as Hinata's turned bright red.</p><p>"Oh?" The little Hyūga mocked, " Did you spend all night knitting again and not eat dinner? You're gonna get laughed at if your tummy growls while you're confessing"</p><p>"I'm not confessing anything" Hinata stubbornly said as she turned around to march back to her room, making Hanabi chuckle and comment "Instead of a scarf, why not give yourself a makeover?"</p><p>"No" Hinata huffed.</p><p>As she continued walking off, she realized she was walking the wrong way, and now she's heading out.</p><p>She sighed, <em>"I might as well"</em></p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Inside a dimly lit room sat five of the most powerful people in the world.</p><p>But, what was held within their eyes were something that no one would expect...</p><p>Fear.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"Man! Ramen really hits the spot this time of year!" Naruto cheered, making Sakura roll her eyes and glare at him "You eat this stuff all year long, you ramenivore"</p><p>"You really have a thing for ramen, don't you?" Ino chuckled, trying to hype the man up more to make her pinkette friend more annoyed, "Of course! I really love ramen, dattebayo!"</p><p>"If ramen was a girl to you, it would be Hinata" The pinkette tried to hint with a smirk, but the blonde glared at her and said "I don't eat people"</p><p>Shikamaru and Choji both laughed at the yet another failed attempt.</p><p>"Jii-san! Hit me up with five more orders of gyoza!" Naruto loudly ordered.</p><p>"Five? Not even I can eat that much! Whoohoo!" "Then you don't get any" "Awww"</p><p>"Come on Choji, I meant one order for each of us" The Uzumaki cleared up, making the Akimichi perk up and the rest laugh.</p><p>"Can't get this dirty..." Sakura suddenly noticed Naruto remove his scarf, "Oh, that scarf! Is that from-"</p><p>"Oh, Hinata!" Ino greeted, "Perfect timing! Tell Choji here that it's impossible to beat your record. Might as well come join us if you haven't eaten already"</p><p>Naruto quickly turned and smiled brightly at her, "Yeah! It's all on me tonight!"</p><p>"Something's made Naruto so happy that he's in the mood to celebrate" Sakura cheekily said.</p><p>"But... But I..." Hinata nervously said, starting to regret her decision, thinking that it might not be too late to run yet.</p><p>"Come on, you haven't taken me up on that ramen that I've been offerin' ya!" Naruto laughed, then turning to Sakura with pleading eyes, of which she immediately understood, standing up and gesturing to her seat, "Now, now, don't be shy! Here, Hinata! You can have my seat!"</p><p>"Hinata, join us!" The Uzumaki cheered.</p><p>"W-Well, you see" Hinata tried to excuse, taking steps back, "I have this thing that I have to do and- O-Oh, okay, I-I guess I'm going"</p><p>Ino elbowed Shikamaru hard, making him simply wave her off, his shadow stitched to Hinata's and controlling her to sit next to Naruto.</p><p>Shikamaru and Hinata both froze when they heard a very recognizable voice, "Naruto-senpai!"</p><p>They all turned and looked at the group of girls.</p><p>Hinata and Shikamaru most definitely could recognize <em>her</em>.</p><p>Hinata finally learned that there was nothing between her and Naruto. Shikamaru knew it too, but he found the girl and her friends annoying.</p><p>"Oh, hey, you guys!" Naruto greeted back, too happy to remember how annoying they were, "Thanks for all the presents you gave me earlier!"</p><p>Suddenly, Hinata yelped as she was forcibly controlled to sit beside Naruto.</p><p>The Hyūga was involuntarily sat, then looked at Shikamaru with pleading eyes from across the table, of which he ignored.</p><p>"Hinata, you can't believe what-" Naruto was cut off by one of the girls asking "Naruto-senpai, what are you guys up to?"</p><p>"Just a little celebration, dattebayo" He politely replied, making the girls all act cute and ask in unison "Can we join? Pretty please?!"</p><p>"Oh, well, um..." The blonde hesitated,<em> "How do I say no again?" </em>"Sure? You can sit right over-"</p><p>"Thank you, Naruto-senpai!" The three squealed, obnoxiously running up to Ino, Hinata, and Sakura and tapping their shoulders, making Naruto shoot up from his seat and said "No, not there! My friends are already sitting there, you see"</p><p>"Naruto-senpai, are we not your friends?" One of them asked, trying to act cute.</p><p><em>"Man, these hoes" </em>Both Sakura and Ino thought, <em>"Sounds like Ino/Sakura back in the Academy!"</em></p><p>"Well, you guys can sit right over here!" Naruto said as he ushered them to the table outside, making the girls grumpily sit and pout, about to complain, but he quickly intercepted and said "Order whatever you want! It's my treat! Just a token of my gratitude!"</p><p>"Oh wow! Thanks, Naruto-senpai!"</p><p>With a sigh of relief, Naruto turned to sit again and said in a noticably softer and gentler voice "You can get whatever you want, too, Hinata. And maybe later, we can- Eh?!"</p><p>"Sit over here, Naruto-senpai!" Said one of them as she clung to his arm, pulling him to their seats, the other one nodded and said "We can all eat together!"</p><p>Suddenly, Hinata hopped off of the stool and started walking away, thinking she won't be noticed, as per usual.</p><p>"Hinata!" Sakura called, Naruto asked "Where are you going?"</p><p>She turned her head to them, not looking at anyone's eyes as she smiled so sweetly, "I'm sorry, but I-I'm really not that hungry, b-besides, I was just out for a walk..."</p><p>"Oh..." Naruto let out, sounding a bit too sad, <em>"Oh yeah... She's been busy these days... I guess tonight ain't any different"</em></p><p>"Hinata...!" Sakura tried to call her back, but she kept walking, but sighed, knowing she's stubborn, then turned to Naruto and said "Walk her home"</p><p>"What? Walk her home? What for?" Naruto asked, ridiculed of the demand, not wanting to intrude on Hinata's personal space since she wanted space for her 'hobbies'.</p><p>"Oh, well uh..." Sakura said, <em>"Quick, Sakura! Think!" </em>"You can't let a girl walk home alone at night!"</p><p>This made Naruto laugh, pride overwhelming him, "Pfft! Are you kidding?! No one in the village would <em>dare </em>to mess with her! She's like- The coolest and most dangerous Hyūga there is!"</p><p><em>"I'm a kunoichi, it's fine... It's fine" </em>Hinata thought, trying to keep herself strong enough for the rest of the road, walking away faster.</p><p>Naruto felt how upset Hinata was, realizing that he must've messed up something.</p><p>"You are such an idiot!" Sakura scowled at him before running to catch up with Hinata.</p><p>Uneasy and agitated, Naruto tried to ask what he did wrong to Sakura, trying to catch up to the two, "But- Wait! Why are you calling me an idiot?!"</p><p>But, one of the girls got in his way and the other clung on him again, "Look, the gyoza's ready!" "Let's eat!"</p><p>With a deep sigh, Naruto groaned and took his scarf from the table, "Just put it on my tab, jii-san. I'm going for a walk"</p><p>And with that, he left the group alone, grumpy and confused, heading the opposite way as the other two did.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"The scarf he had... He was taking care of it so lovingly" Sakura giggled, but when she heard crumpling paper, she found a wrapped gift in Hinata's arms, and she gasped in realization, and then groaned "Maaan, he can be so dense sometimes! You were gonna give him that scarf tonight, weren't you?"</p><p>"Mhmm..." Hinata silently said, Sakura gave her an aggressively encouraging look and said "You can do it, Hinata! You just have to be more confident!"</p><p>The ridiculously agitated face the pinkette made made the bluenette giggle, "Alright, thanks, Sakura-san... Although I'm not sure why you keep encouraging me"</p><p>The hopeful look she had, Sakura could relate to it, "W-Well, uhh..."</p><p>She, too, was trying to reach someone's heart.</p><p>But unlike Hinata, hers was far away.</p><p>"We strong girls just gotta stick together!" Sakura proudly said, "That's what Tsunade taught me in training!"</p><p>"Stick together?"</p><p>"Yeah" Sakura laughed, "But in training, she meany literally"</p><p>The two laughed as the pinkette told her story.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p><em>"Strong... Strong..." </em>Hinata thought as she neared the gates of her home.</p><p>As she reached the gates, she stopped.</p><p>
  <em>"Strong!"</em>
</p><p>She quickly turned around and ran. Tonight is the night!</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Hanabi happily skipped around the mansion, giggling to herself as she sing-sang a tone "The~ First would be named Ha-na-ko! The second comes in and named~ Hi-na-ko! Maybe the third would be Na-ru-ko? Then here comes the boys and they will be-"</p><p>She suddenly froze in her step, hearing doors after doors slamming open.</p><p>Her blood ran cold, realizing what it might be.</p><p>An intruder.</p><p>She quickly hid in the last room at the top most floor, holding out her kunai with shaky hands as she stood in the middle of the darkness.</p><p>This would be her first encounter with an enemy.</p><p>Hundreds of thoughts ran in her head as she stood in the middle, trying to think of what to do.</p><p>The slamming doors came closer and closer- as if it knew exactly where she was- until-</p><p>"Who are you?!" She growled as the man entered, but- <em>"The man has no face!"</em></p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Sai sat on the hill, overlooking Konoha.</p><p>Eversince Hinata had shown him that view, he knew he had to come back to draw it.</p><p>But when he looked at it days ago, he realized something odd.</p><p>It was not like the time she showed him. No. The moon was bigger. Abnormally larger.</p><p>So, he sat there again, looking at the moon.</p><p>Something was off.</p><p>When did it become so big?</p><p>Suddenly, a large bird flew over him, followed by a few more.</p><p>Not small enough to be a regular bird, and it was leaving Konoha.</p><p>He turned, and with his detail-keen eyes, he realized that men were on it, and one had- <em>"That's Hanabi!"</em></p><p>"Super Beast Scroll!"</p><p>Engaging in a chase, the mysterious men immediately noticed him.</p><p>They all started flying erratically, but Sai being an experienced flier with sharp eyes, he only followed the one that had the little girl who he remembered to constantly scold Naruto.</p><p>Realizing that their foe was highly skilled, they all started to attack.</p><p>This caught Sai off guard, hundreds of glowing orbs heading his way at high speeds.</p><p>He had to retreat.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>After a lap or two around the village, Naruto finally decided to head home, feeling that he already cooled down enough.</p><p>"I hope Hinata has free time soon" He sighed to himself as he rounded the corner, "Bummer without her"</p><p>As he turned the corner, he quickly perked up when he saw just the girl he was thinking off at the foor of his apartment building.</p><p>"Hinata?!" He cheerfulky asked, hoping he wasn't hallucinating.</p><p>"Oh- Hi, good evening" She said in a high and squeaky voice as she slowly turned, the same way she does when she humiliates herself.</p><p>Naruto laughed, knowing that he almost caught her doing something that could maybe be funny, "What were you doing?"</p><p>"N-Nothing!"</p><p>Oh, yeah. She was most definitely doing something.</p><p>He chuckled at her antics and shook his head, "Come on, tell me"</p><p>"I-It's nothing!" She insisted, her cheeks getting hotter by the second, <em>"Did I get caught?!"</em></p><p>"Alright, fine" He decided to stop, then he changed the topic by saying "Remember that we saw each other at Ichiraku?!"</p><p>"Oh, that's right!" She immediately jumped in on the new topic.</p><p>"Yeah! It went a little crazy! You see, befor you came, Sakura accused me of being cani-"</p><p>As Naruto kept rambling on, Hinata's eyes caught something.</p><p>A scarf. He wasn't wearing a scarf when he was still visiting.</p><p>Seeing that she's distracted, he asked her "What's wrong?"</p><p>"Th-That's a nice scarf you got there" She complimented, hiding the pain in her voice.</p><p>"Huh? Oh yeah, my scarf" He said, looking at it endearingly and then caressing it gently, "I didn't think I'd get anything like it... She-"</p><p>Suddenly, they heard a growling stomach noise.</p><p>One that Naruto could recognize quite well, he laughed and smiled brightly "You should've told me! It, uh, sounds like you're hungry!"</p><p>Excitedly pointing up to his apartment, Naruto said "I can make you instant ramen upstairs! And maybe you could help me open up presents too! You'd be shocked at-"</p><p><em>"How </em><em>embarassing</em><em>!" </em>"No thank you! Good night!" And with that, she ran off.</p><p>First, she learns that there's already someone, and then, her stomach growls in front of him just to make things worse.</p><p>"Hinata?" He asked as he tried to run after her, not knowing whether to follow her or not, "Didn't you want to talk to me? Hey! Hinata! Wait!"</p><p>Then, he froze in his spot.</p><p>Heartbroken.</p><p>It's not like the first time she ran away.</p><p>No, she wasn't afraid... She was... She was sad.</p><p>Was it him?</p><p>He slowly looked down his hand clutching tightly the cloth of his jacket right where his heart is.</p><p>
  <em>"What did I do?"</em>
</p><p>His lips slowly tugged down to a frown. Sad.</p><p>But-</p><p>
  <em>"No!"</em>
</p><p>Naruto looked up and ran, <em>"I won't let you go again!"</em></p><p>Tonight, he has to fix whatever's going on.</p><p>She was suffering.</p><p>Running to the direction he last saw her run, he felt blood pump through his veins.</p><p>Something felt especially off.</p><p>He ran directly to the place he knows she goes to when she's thinking hard.</p><p>Running straight to the small playground, he suddenly heard a yelp.</p><p>It was Hinata!</p><p>"Hinata!"</p><p>Quickly turning the corner, he saw two weirdly dressed men, one of them holding her tight in his cloak.</p><p>The one dressed in white showed her a glowing orb before she passed out.</p><p>Feeling his blood boil, Naruto immediately raised a fist to punch one of them, "Hey, you two! What are you doing to her?!"</p><p>Usually, he should ask before attacking, but this is a different situation. It was Hinata in their arms.</p><p>As he punched the one in white, he suddenly disappeared, making the blonde tumble forward, "Eh?"</p><p>Suddenly, coming from all directions, men rushed out of their hiding spots and attacking Naruto. Little did they know, he was highly skilled in fighting multiple people at once.</p><p>In fact, his clones were the hardest to fight.</p><p><em>"How did I not sense them?" </em>He thought as he fought them all off, <em>"How did Hinata not sense them?!"</em></p><p>He gasped as he looked up, <em>"He's getting away with Hinata!"</em></p><p>Weaving his way through the men, he quickpy jumped over the wall and onto the building, wanting to get things finished as soon as possible, "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"</p><p>Many clones of himself jumped down to the attackers, not showing mercy at all as the real him ran after the insanely fast kidnapper.</p><p>Hinata groggily opened her eyes, feeling air whip on her face as she was tightly in the arms of someone.</p><p>She felt extremely weak. It was alarming.</p><p>"Hinata!!" Naruto called out, knowing that she doesn't stay knocked out for long.</p><p>He hissed as he ran after the kidnapper, quickly defeating the enemies trying to get in his way without second thought.</p><p>His mind was focused on one thing. And it was rescuing Hinata.</p><p>It didn't matter trying to keep it quiet anymore.</p><p>He didn't care that the enemies he defeated fell right in front of civilians.</p><p>He had to get her back!</p><p><em>"Why isn't she fighting back?!" </em>He thought as he tried to catch up, <em>"Why does her chakra feel so weak?!"</em></p><p>Something was wrong.</p><p>What's happening?!</p><p>Suddenly, he felt chakra quickly approaching from behind. Projectiles.</p><p>He jumped forward right before the chakra projectiles hit him.</p><p>He turned around to get rid off whatever was attacking him, but he was shocked to see multiple of them floating in the sky, chakra orbs in front of them, then shooting them at him at high speeds.</p><p>How did they throw those?!</p><p>Dodging everything by an inch, he jumped out of the smoke and hissed at his enemies, creating a Rasenshuriken, <em>"How are so many of them throwing chakra?!"</em></p><p>"Rasenshuriken!" He threw it with great control, hitting each one perfectly, <em>"Who are they?!"</em></p><p>He created one more clone mid-air, and it pushed him directly in front of Hinata's kidnapper, getting in his way.</p><p>As he landed, he glared at the man, his heart aching, seeing how weak Hinata is from her eyes.</p><p>"Why you...!" He growled out loudly, nothing but rage in his voice as he ran to punch the man, "Let her go!!"</p><p>But the man's reflexes were as fast as his speed.</p><p>He jumped over the blonde, not even shaken up.</p><p>Naruto turned to run after him again, "Hold it!"</p><p>But a group of floating men from the sky all shot at him when his back was turned.</p><p>"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried out.</p><p>He was enraged.</p><p>They were getting so far with her!</p><p>Activating Sage Mode for only a split second, because he barely gathered energy from all the movement, he pinpointed exactly where they were.</p><p>He threw a Rasenshuriken at the man, with all his control and precision, not to touch Hinata.</p><p>He threw another into the sky, which destroyed the ones shooting him down.</p><p>Seeing that Hinata was falling, he quickly ran, but he couldn't make it in time as she roughly landed, bouncing off the roof.</p><p>He immediately felt relieved as a red scarf got caught in a loose shard, of which she held on to.</p><p>He went to get to her, "Hinata! Are you okay?!"</p><p>Hinata gathered up her voice and yelled "Yeah!"</p><p>He's about to smile to get to her, but he stopped as he sensed a projectile shot at him.</p><p>He quickly dodged from it. He was too focused on Hinata.</p><p><em>"Where is my chakra?" </em>Hinata thought, completely drained, <em>"What happened?"</em></p><p>The glowing orb. It siphoned her chakra away and knocked her out!</p><p>She couldn't even make enough for her to stick to the roof.</p><p>And more unfortunate for her, she had a weak grip.</p><p><em>"My arms are getting numb" </em>She whimpered as she tried to keep hiking up, <em>"I can't hold on!"</em></p><p>She had weak upper body strength. She didn't need it for her Jūken.</p><p>Naruto tried to finish it as fast as possible. Last one!</p><p>Perched on a water tank,  man made multiple projectiles and shot at Naruto non-stop.</p><p>Maneuvering himself through the air, he made a Rasengan and closed in on the gap, "Rasengan!"</p><p>Before her arms even gave out, the scarf ripped off, and she rolled downvand fell.</p><p>She felt far too weak. All she could do was stare at the sky with wide eyes as she fell to her death.</p><p>And just in time, Naruto finally caught her.</p><p>He wrapped himself around her as they braced themselves for a harsh landing.</p><p>She curled up against him on instinct as they roughly tumbled on to a roof, one to sure have broken a bone of someone if it wasn't Naruto.</p><p>They finally stopped, Hinata on top of Naruto.</p><p>She quickly looked at him and asked "A-Are you okay?!"</p><p>"Yeah, but I could've landed us better" He apologetically laughed, "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking straight... I didn't gather any information"</p><p>"That's so unlike you, Naruto-kun" She pointed out as she helped him up, he accepted it and said "Well, you were in trouble! Nothing else mattered at the time"</p><p>They both sat silently on the roof top, both were a mess.</p><p>"Thank you for saving me, Naruto-kun..." She said, then her her eyes slowly fell to the scarf.</p><p>It was a long scarf. Did she make it?</p><p>Naruto's heart broke. Her hard work, ruined. Because of <em>them</em>.</p><p>"Looks like... Your scarf got ruined..." He said, she nodded sadly and said "Yeah..."</p><p>He slowly looked down, "I'm sorry... If I could've arrived earlier, then nothing like this would have happened"</p><p>"It's okay, it's not your fault" She said, "They came out of nowhere"</p><p>"What happened to your chakra? Is something wrong?" He asked, his mind running wild, but, to his dismay, she shook her head and said "I don't know..."</p><p>"Those guys... Where did they come from? Do you know them?" He asked again, but, she answered the same "I don't know..."</p><p>She looked as shocked as he was. This really came out of nowhere.</p><p><em>"What do they want from her?" </em>He thought, mad at the attackers, <em>"How did they enter Konoha? Why now?!"</em></p><p>"Ah" Hinata gasped silently before looking at him, "Naruto-kun, the one who seemed to be the leader, he introduced himself to me. He said his name was Toneri"</p><p>Naruto frowned, not even wanting to utter the name.</p><p>Suddenly, a presence appeared out of the blue, and they both immediately noticed him.</p><p>Naruto quickly stood up and got in front of Hinata.</p><p>"The final day is fast approaching" The strange man said.</p><p>"That's him!" Hinata yelled, making Naruto growl, "Dammit!"</p><p>He jumped to attack him, but, same as before, he disappeared before he could even make contact.</p><p>Toneri reappeared, floating mid-air and out of reach, "Before then, I will come back for you, Hinata"</p><p>Naruto's blood boiled, hearing her name with from that strange man.</p><p>As he was about to attack again, the man disappeared.</p><p>The two of them suddenly felt all the hair on their body stand. Strangely alarmed, their fifth sense going off.</p><p>As they stared ahead, right in front of the giant moon, they saw a strange light.</p><p>The atmosphere suddenly felt heavy and strange, and they could hear a loud and rumbling sound tearing through.</p><p>It started getting larger and larger, brighter and brighter, until it crossed above the village.</p><p>A giant, burning rock.</p><p>Naruto blocked his eyes as when it was too bright, only Hinata could see it with her trained eyes with no trouble.</p><p>A Planetary Devastation?</p><p>No...</p><p>It crossed over the Hokage Mountain.</p><p>And then, a moment of silence.</p><p>Suddenly, an explosion of light happened beyond the mountains, followed by an earthquake.</p><p>Hinata lost her balance, but Naruto quickly held her against him and blocked the strong and foul smelling air with his back.</p><p>Only then did the delayed sound come. It was terrifying.</p><p>It reminded them of war. The Tailed Beast Bomb.</p><p>He looked at Hinata, and he saw that she was not afraid.</p><p>Hinata was serious. Her kunoichi face present.</p><p>He clicked his tongue as he looked at the smoke, "What the hell is going on?"</p><p>"Naruto-kun, that was a meteor" Hinata said.</p><p>"What?!" Naruto asked, surprised.</p><p>"Hinata!!! Naruto!!!"</p><p>The two turned, Kiba and Akamaru looked at them in a panicked state.</p><p>"We saw" Naruto said, not knowing how to react to the rock from outer space.</p><p>Kiba shook his head and said "Other than that, Hanabi is missing! The Hyūga compound was attacked!"</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>Hinata's attempted kidnapping. Toneri. The meteor. Hanabi. The strange men.</p><p>"Hinata," Kiba continued, "Your father, along with all the other Hyūgas with him, have been declared dead"</p><p>Each and every news. It was attacking Hinata directly.</p><p>Her world was falling apart.</p><p>Why?</p><p>Why?</p><p>Why?</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>
  <em>"The Earth..."</em>
</p><p>Stood in a dark space with glowing bubbles was a man in all white.</p><p>
  <em>"Would soon be..."</em>
</p><p>He slowly lifted his head, not an emotion on his face. Then he opened his eyes, only to reveal-</p><p>
  <em>"Destroyed"</em>
</p><p>Eyeless sockets.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Begining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>: beginning :</p><p>: the start of (something)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Naruto-kun, that was a meteor" Hinata said.</p><p>"What?!" Naruto asked, surprised.</p><p>"Hinata!!! Naruto!!!"</p><p>The two turned, Kiba and Akamaru looked at them in a panicked state.</p><p>"We saw" Naruto said, not knowing how to react to the rock from outer space.</p><p>Kiba shook his head and said "Other than that, Hanabi is missing! The Hyūga compound was attacked!"</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>Hinata's attempted kidnapping. Toneri. The meteor. Hanabi. The strange men.</p><p>"Hinata," Kiba continued, "Your father, along with all the other Hyūgas with him, have been declared dead"</p><p>Each and every news. It was attacking Hinata directly.</p><p>Her world was falling apart.</p><p>Why?</p><p>Why?</p><p>Why?</p><p>With a click of her tongue, she turned sharply, only to weakly drop, still weak from lack of chakra.</p><p>Naruto quickly caught her and set her to her feet, then grabbing her shoulders, "Where the hell do you think you're going?!"</p><p>"To the Hokage" Hinata quickly answered, "I'm saving Hanabi right now!"</p><p>"Are you crazy?!" The blonde asked, shaking her lightly, "Hinata, you're completely drained off of chakra! You can't even walk properly on your own!"</p><p>"I can make it" She stubbornly said, trying to escape his grip, "No, you can't!"</p><p>"I might as well just die trying!"</p><p>The two men looked at her in shock.</p><p>"Naruto-kun, if what they said is true, then Hanabi is the last person I have in my family" Hinata said, her hands clenching tightly, "I have to save her, even if it's the last thing I do. I can't handle losing another one... 'Cause if you think I'm finally over losing Neji-nii-san, then you're wrong"</p><p>She had the same look she had from when her cousin-</p><p>"But, just like then, I won't stop to mourn, because there is still someone alive that I can save" She claimed, "So please, just let me go"</p><p>She shoved away from his grip, taking big steps away, to the direction of the mansion, but a hand grabbed hers, making her stop.</p><p>"You're not going" Naruto said, "Not without me"</p><p>"Naruto-kun, that would be wonderful," She said, completely understanding that he wanted to help, "But who knows if that meteor is the last. In the case of one of those approaches the village, I know you can stop it"</p><p>"The only way you can make me stay here is if you don't leave" He firmly said, not budging, "I'm not leaving without you anymore"</p><p>The two glared into each other's eyes, not as if to challenge the other, but to beg for the other to agree with them.</p><p>Kiba sighed and decided that he should help, "Listen..."</p><p>The two flinched, remembering that they weren't alone.</p><p>The brunette crossed his arms and said "As much as I hate to admit, but I ain't as strong as Naruto. But... He isn't the only one capable of protecting Konoha... We've got numbers"</p><p>The two stared at him in shock, the blonde then smiling thankfully, "Thanks, Kiba"</p><p>Hinata looked up at Naruto, uncertain, "A-Are you sure?"</p><p>"To help you?" He answered, "I'll be ready for anything"</p><p>
  <b>_____</b>
</p><p>Kakashi's eyes stared at the group of elites that have gathered.</p><p>When the other four Kages demanded Uzumaki Naruto to be part of the search team to find the one manipulating the moon last night, Kakashi immediately denied, saying that he was already on a mission.</p><p>"Naruto, you can't deny this one" He said sternly.</p><p>Naruto stared him back, a face of a true shinobi, "Not on this one, sensei"</p><p>The Hatake recognized a similar look, and it came from the woman beside the blonde.</p><p>As soon as she heard all of the news about her family, she was the first to march in his office about it.</p><p>
  <em>"A man attempted to kidnap you, and you think that he's the same one who took your sister?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I will find him, Hokage-sama"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I will form a group for a search, but you have to stay and lead your clan with your father gone"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That was not a request, Hokage-sama"</em>
</p><p>Kakashi nodded at the group, "The lives of all of us are in your hands"</p><p>
  <em>"Naruto influenced you too much"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"His influence made me better. I will save my sister, and I will find my father"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"One at a time, Hinata. Your father's body would be re-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He's out there, he'll come back"</em>
</p><p>
  <b>_____</b>
</p><p>"Hinata..." Sakura said as she gripped the slings of her bag, "I'm... I'm sorry about the news... I'm sorry about your loss"</p><p>Hinata faced her and smiled, shaking her head "Don't be, Sakura-san"</p><p>"I know that you volunteered because of personal reasons, so, any time, I can lend you an ear" The pinkette offered, making the bluenette simply shake her head again and say "Thank you, but during a mission is not the time"</p><p>"Don't worry, Sakura-chan!" Naruto proudly said, "Hinata's a professional with rescue missions! It's like the other missions! She won't waste time to find anyone!"</p><p><em>"If only that was the case" </em>Shikamaru inwardly thought, <em>"This mission... It's too troublesome to be compared to the rest"</em></p><p>The four stood on the rooftop of the Hokage's mansion, waiting for one last person.</p><p>They all turned when the last member arrived, "Sorry for the wait, I had to make sure I had enough ink"</p><p>Naruto, Shikamaru, and Hinata, all trained to be the next in the Hokage's court. Sakura, the strongest active medical ninja. And Sai, a former ANBU.</p><p>Surely, this mission was above the rest with this line up.</p><p>"We're going diamond" Shikamaru said, "Sai, you lead the way, Sakura and I are-"</p><p>"No, we're going wedge" Naruto argued.</p><p>"We can't expose Hinata," The Nara pointed out, "She's still a target"</p><p>"She's with me" The Uzumaki insisted, "She's not alone"</p><p>"Hinata?"</p><p>Hinata looked just as surprised as them, so she looked up at Naruto to see if he was serious, only to sigh and say "I'm with Naruto-kun"</p><p>"Diamond" Shikamaru finalized, "Sai, you lead the way. Naruto, Hinata, you two are on the left. I'm on the right, Sakura far back"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Normally, Hinata wouldn't be so distracted.</p><p>Almost everything about this mission was personally attacking her.</p><p>The kidnapping of her sister, her kidnapper, her village- her partner's choice of clothing.</p><p>It was really distracting.</p><p>Right in front of her was the scarf, green with white stripes.</p><p>Who gave it to him?</p><p>"Hinata?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>She looked up and saw that he turned his head to her, "Should we go lower? So that we could find tracks?"</p><p>"Oh, no" She shook her head, "I can see more from up here"</p><p>"What about your chakra?" He asked, worried, she smiled at him reassuringly and said "I meditated long, I should have enough to last me a week without a major fight"</p><p>"If you say so"</p><p>They went a little higher.</p><p>Naruto squinted his eyes hard, trying to see at least bent branches from the height.</p><p>"Is this high enough?" He asked.</p><p>No answer.</p><p>He turned back around and saw that Hinata was staring again, "What is it?"</p><p>"Huh? It's nothing" She said, quickly brushing it off, "A little bit more to the left so I could cover as much as I can"</p><p>He simply obliged, knowing that her jutsu time is limited, so might as well take advantage of her coveredge.</p><p>As soon as she activated her Byakūgan, she quickly spotted a clue.</p><p>"See something?" Naruto asked, and she quickly pointed to a far direction, "Over there!"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Naruto's eyes shone when a small pink toy peaked out of the snow as Hinata dug through it, "It's that ninja egg guy!"</p><p>"This is Hanabi's kunai" Hinata said, recognizing fully well the uniquely designed kunai.</p><p>"Ah, that makes sense" He chuckled.</p><p>"There's no blood, so she didn't fight back" She deducted, "She probably left it here so that we know her general direction"</p><p>Naruto immediately noticed a bright red material in her bag as she opened it, recognizing it from the night before, "Eh? You brought that scarf with you?"</p><p>"Um... Uh-huh"</p><p>"Why aren't you using it?" He asked, looking at her, "Aren't you cold out here?"</p><p>"W-Well, it's ripped, so I can't really use it" She excused, he sighed heavily and said "As important as this is, you're my priority, dattebayo. Wouldn't want you to catch a cold, so I'll lend you-"</p><p>"N-No, I'm fine, thank you" She quickly interjected, putting the kunai in her bag and slinging it back on, "Anyway, we better let Shikamaru and the others know what we found"</p><p>"Yeah, I guess you're right" Naruto agreed, throwing a green smoke bomb in the sky to signal the others.</p><p>Hinata squealed in surprise when Naruto clipped her bag for her and gently pulled her hair free.</p><p>"Th-Thank you" She said, embarassed, of which he only responded with a bright smile.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p><em>"This was twenty kilometers away, huh?" </em>Naruto thought, <em>"I didn't know she could see that far"</em></p><p>He once asked Neji how far he could see before, and he proudly answered around eight kilometers.</p><p>They were in a strangely bright cave, light reflecting off of every stone.</p><p>"It was down here" Hinata said as she walked over a slightly steep drop.</p><p>Naruto quickly went ahead of her and guided her down, then signaling the team that it was safe.</p><p>She quickly lead them into a small passage, then turning the corner to find that there was indeed a glowing spring.</p><p>Sai quickly pointed out the details in the structure, saying that the entire place isn't completely natural.</p><p>"Algae?" Shikamaru asked, but after inspection, Hinata shook her head and said "My Byakūgan is being disrupted"</p><p>"Something is disrupting the Byakūgan?" The Nara asked, making the Hyūga nod and say "But from what I can see without activating it, there is no bottom, but another passage. I could also sense multiple compressed chakra inside"</p><p>"We just have to go and see then" Naruto said "If this isn't related to Hanabi, we still have to inspect this"</p><p>"You're right" Shikamaru said.</p><p>Sai tilted his head and said "It doesn't seem like algae. It's the water itself that is glowing"</p><p>"Alright, let's go then" Sakura said, but Naruto quickly flinched and said "Oh, wait! Can't get this wet"</p><p>She turned and saw that he was removing his scarf.</p><p>"What's the big deal?" She asked, annoyed of the fact that he's still babying the scarf that wasn't from Hinata, "Why does it matter if the scarf gets wet?"</p><p>"It is a big deal!" He rebutted, "This scarf means a lot to me!"</p><p>She huffed, then looked at Hinata. She looked more discouraged than before.</p><p>"You don't have to take it off" Sai said, finally done with his own investigation, "If you touch this water, you don't get wet"</p><p>"How does that make any sense?" Sakura asked.</p><p>Shikamaru simply shrugged and jumped in, all the others following after him.</p><p>As soon as they passed through the spring, they suddenly felt weightless.</p><p>They were in shock at how light they felt, as if the space they entered had no gravity.</p><p>Hinata has never seen something so strange.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"Get up, Hinata"</p><p>She groggily opened her eyes, feeling weak and beat up.</p><p>"I said get up, Hinata!"</p><p>She felt fear strike through her, and she immediately tried to push herself up, not wanting to disappoint her father.</p><p>Hinata got up and shakily slipped back into a fighting stance.</p><p>"Terrible form!"</p><p>Suddenly, Hiashi struck her stomach and knocked her back down, her tiny form shaking uncontrollably on the dojo floor, not even realizing for herself that she already coughed out blood, only seeing it as she face planted straight to it.</p><p>"Stand up, Hinata!"</p><p>She looked around in fear, seeing Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino, all beat up into bloody pulps by their enemy. Even the tiny puppy stared at her.</p><p>"Stand up! Run!!" Kiba kept screaming as the man turned his attention to her.</p><p>She froze, knowing she can't win against the guy, but-</p><p>
  <em>"I have to buy time for Kurenai-sensei!"</em>
</p><p>She quickly ran ahead, facing the enemy head on, trying to land a single strike as she kept evading his blows.</p><p>But she wasn't fast enough, and she got kicked away.</p><p>She harshly tumbled away, but quickly got up, to attack, only to get hit away.</p><p>
  <em>"More time!"</em>
</p><p>She took out a kunai, now fully deciding that shutting down chakra points isn't enough.</p><p>She went in, with the full intent to kill, to buy more time.</p><p>Why did she keep standing up? Knowing she'll die?</p><p>Even Kiba and Shino looked away, not wanting to see it happen.</p><p>All that was happening was her getting punched and kicked away.</p><p>Why?!</p><p>Why?!</p><p>
  <em>"Because-"</em>
</p><p>"Get up, Hinata!!!"</p><p>She felt courage, determination.</p><p>She stood back up and glared straight at Neji.</p><p>
  <em>"He believes in me!"</em>
</p><p>She went straight back in to fighting Neji.</p><p>Why?</p><p>Why keep fighting?</p><p>"Knowing you could die?"</p><p>Staring straight into those blue eyes, she knows fully well why.</p><p>"I don't go back on my word, because that's my nindo, my ninja way"</p><p>"Ehh?" Naruto asked, "But that's my nindo!"</p><p>"I-I'm sorry, I didn't-" "Ah, it's fine! We could always share nindos! That's awesome!!"</p><p>"Thank you, Naruto-kun!"</p><p>"Thanks, Hinata! Earlier, I was feeling uncharacteristically depressed, but... Now I feel great! You know, about you... I thought that you were a plain looking, dark weirdo... But... A person like you... I really like!!"</p><p>"N-Naruto-kun" She said, with the same confidence she felt from the Chunin Exams years ago, "I-I'm not sure what you are feeling, b-but I can tell you, that the same weird feelings I've felt for you from years ago? I-It's still here, o-only... Only stronger..."</p><p>She closed her eyes as she pressed her free hand to her chest, "You don't have to be afraid to lose me, Naruto-kun... I-I can assure you that the only time I'll leave you i-is if you don't feel comfortable anymore around me... Or if it's to save <em>you</em> and the ones that <em>I love</em>"</p><p>That's right...</p><p>All this pain... Everything she went through... It was all for the ones she loves.</p><p>"Stand up, Hinata!"</p><p>Stand up.</p><p>"Stand up!!"</p><p>What?</p><p>"It's a Genjutsu!"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"Hinata!"</p><p>Hinata opened her eyes and saw Sakura trying to break the Genjutsu.</p><p>"S-Sakura-san?"</p><p>"Oh thank goodness you're finally awake" Sakura said, "We were all caught in a Genjutsu. Do you think you could help me break them out?"</p><p>"I-I can, but-" Hinata scratched her cheek, "It would really, really hurt..."</p><p>"It doesn't matter, who knows if this Genjutsu is deadly" The pinkette insisted, but the bluenette shook her head and said "And they might also need their chakra for the next twenty four hours"</p><p>"Oh"</p><p>Sakura finally caught on to what Hinata was trying to say, then quickly got to work with Shikamaru.</p><p>"By the way," She said, "You and Naruto were literally inches from smooching in your sleep!"</p><p>"E-EH?!"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>The Genjutsu she was under...</p><p>She only saw blood and kunais until Naruto came.</p><p>Was that really all she's been seeing before the light?</p><p>They jumped their way out of the strange passage.</p><p>"Another spring..." Sai said, all of them looking straight ahead at the water in front them, Shikamaru sighed and asked "Hinata, can you see anything now?"</p><p>"No, my vision is still distorted" Hinata answered.</p><p>What's going on?</p><p>"Alright, then be ready to fight!"</p><p>"Roger!"</p><p>Hinata snapped out of her space, the sound of loud splashes calling her out.</p><p><em>"It doesn't matter what happened before" </em>She thought, preparing to jump in, <em>"Because everything is better now... Especially after I save Hanabi!"</em></p><p>She stopped in her tracks when she noticed that even Naruto himself was lost in thought, which made her worried, <em>"He must have seen his past too"</em></p><p>"What's the matter?" She asked, making him look at her and hesitantly answer "W-Well... You see, in the genjutsu dreams before..."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>Should he tell her?</p><p>Naruto contimplated, before deciding not to tell, "Oh, never mind, it was nothing"</p><p>"O-Okay?"</p><p>He looked ahead and jumped in to the spring, <em>"Not now... I can't just bring it up out of the blue"</em></p><p>Would she hate him for learning her feelings in such a surprising way?</p><p>Of course not... She's Hinata after all...</p><p>He tried to sneak a quick glance at the beauty from the corner of his eyes, but when he realized that she was nowhere in the spring, he immediately knew something was wrong.</p><p>
  <em>"Dammit!"</em>
</p><p>He quickly turned back around and swam to her direction.</p><p>As soon as he was near the surface, he felt anger bubble inside him, recognizing the very same person he swore on his blacklist.</p><p>He jumped out of the water and got in front of Hinata, blocking Toneri from her, "Hinata!"</p><p>"Naruto-kun!" She gasped, guarded, but didn't drop her stance, prepared to help.</p><p>Naruto growled at the taller man, "You stay away from her!"</p><p>"You again, huh?" Toneri tisked, "What a nuisance you are. Move..!"</p><p>Naruto hissed and ran to punch him, "Where is Hanabi?!"</p><p>He knows it. <em>He </em>took Hinata's sister!</p><p>He hissed when the man easily dodged, <em>"He's fast"</em></p><p>Toneri quickly flickered away, Naruto hastily looked around, "Dammit! Where?!"</p><p>"Up there!" Hinata pointed, "He's running!"</p><p>Naruto found Toneri and jumped to punch him down, but he simply leaned from side to side and dodged, then countering the blonde with a kick, tossing him down.</p><p>Hinata watched carefully, seeing if she could jump in. Toneri wasn't using any special Taijutsu, she could easily counter, but they're moving too fast, and he was giving Naruto zero space for her to assist.</p><p>Naruto kept trying to look for openings, all of his punches and kicks were being easily blocked and dodged.</p><p>From the corner of his eyes, he saw Hinata signal an opening, Toneri's head.</p><p>And, just as she suspected, Naruto easily got Toneri when he kicked him in the head, sending the stranger flying to a different platform.</p><p>Naruto quickly followed as Hinata moved to block Toneri's escapes.</p><p>Toneri hissed, staying put in place as he tries to decide his next move, only for Naruto to gather chakra into his hands and going around the pillar, successfully confusing the enemy.</p><p>Toneri saw a punch coming, raising both his arms to block his head, only for Naruto to knee his sides and then quickly follow up with a killer punch.</p><p><em>"What the-?" </em>He looked at his prosthetic, <em>"Is something wrong with this?"</em></p><p>Putting the thought aside for a while, Naruto glared ahead at Toneri who was weakly pulling himself out of the hole in the wall.</p><p>Hinata came in, knowing the fight was over.</p><p>The two of them watched as the man limped his way to them.</p><p>"Naruto-kun" Hinata said, "That's not the real him"</p><p>"No wonder he felt different" Naruto hissed, clenching his fist, then it processed to him, "You're... Just a puppet?"</p><p>"This..." The puppet confirmed, "Is not my real body"</p><p>Naruto felt rage at the news, "Dammit!"</p><p>The puppet looked up, smiling at Hinata.</p><p>Naruto quickly held an arm out, blocking Hinata from the enemy.</p><p>"Hinata... Next time, the real me would come for you..." Toneri said, half of his face broken, "And when that time comes... Tell me your answer"</p><p>"Shut up!" The blonde threw a punch straight to the face, but the puppet quickly dropped, as if losing all of its string.</p><p>Toneri's voice came out of the unmoving puppet, laughing, "Your fists will never touch me"</p><p>Naruto saw nothing but red. Come for Hinata? "Damn you!!!"</p><p>He started kicking and stomping on the puppet, "You're not getting anywhere near Hinata! You here me, you bastard?!"</p><p>"Naruto-kun!"</p><p>"You're not getting anywhere near her!!" He kept screaming, showing no mercy against the defenseless puppet, seeing nothing but red.</p><p>"Naruto-kun, stop!"</p><p>He quickly stopped when he felt her cling on his arm. He looked at her in shock, but she gave him a pleading look, "Please... That's enough..."</p><p>Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and out, calming himself out.</p><p>Hinata looked down at the unrecognizable pile of wood and cloth, slowly letting go of Naruto's arms.</p><p>Why now?</p><p>Why her?</p><p>Her eyes slowly started to darken, staring straight back into the fake eyeballs.</p><p>
  <em>"Why?"</em>
</p><p>She gasped when suddenly, her hand was grabbed.</p><p>She looked up as Naruto lead her to the spring, "You're staying with me, no matter what"</p><p>Hinata could only stare at his back in shock as he pulled her through the spring.</p><p>Naruto was protecting her.</p><p>She felt safe.</p><p>As soon as they got to the other side of the spring, they both were greeted with a strange stench that they both haven't smelled before.</p><p>"Oh, goodness!" Hinata gasped as she quickly raised both her hands up to cover her mouth and nose from the smell, slipping from Naruto's grip.</p><p>Before he could complain, he quickly got distracted by what looked like a giant broken crab, "Holy shit!"</p><p>From the dust in the middle of the rubble, Sakura emerged with an annoyed look, "You're welcome and also late!"</p><p>"Hinata got caught up in a weird show, and I had to clean it up for her, but wow, Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered as Hinata rushed to the pinkette's aid, helping her get all of the foul smelling dust off, "Your punch really did all of this?!"</p><p>"We'll talk about all the details later when we set camp" Shikamaru said as he lead the team out, "We need to get out of here just in case there's more"</p><p>"Hell yeah it did!" Sakura proudly claimed as she smirked, before glaring at the blonde walking beside him, "And if you leave Hinata behind and expose her to danger again, I'll punch you too!"</p><p>"Yeah yeah" Naruto rolled his eyes, "As if you don't do it everyday"</p><p>"I'm limiting it to when you're extra stupid!"</p><p>He was about to argue back, but the sound of Hinata's giggle made Naruto turn his attention to her, "Hinata, I swear, I'll never let you-"</p><p>When she turned to look at him, an amused smile on her face, he suddenly felt a lump in his throat, and his heart started to beat faster.</p><p>It wasn't unusual for him to feel this way- In fact, usually, he'd just suddenly stop and stupidly forget the problem at hand and ogle instead.</p><p>But, strangely, this time... He felt shy.</p><p>He quickly looked away and said, a little airy as he struggled to find his voice, "... I'll never let you out of my sight again..."</p><p>"Naruto-kun?"</p><p>Sakura gasped when she saw the look on Naruto's face. <em>The </em>look.</p><p>Does he finally-?!</p><p>She smirked and teased "You'll what? You're already looking away, dumbass! Time for some punchin'!"</p><p>"What?! What do you mean?! I'm not looking away!" Naruto quickly argued back, before facing Hinata again, "In fact, look! I'm staring! I'm not even gonna blink, dattebayo!"</p><p>Hinata suddenly blushed and raised a hand to hold her laugh back, looking back straight into his eyes, fully amused.</p><p>Naruto felt nervous and hot, his lips pursed and shaking, then involuntarily looked away. <em>"Why is she so cute?"</em></p><p>"Aha! You liar! You looked away!"</p><p>"You're making it weird, Sakura-chan!"</p><p>"Naruto, stifle it, will'ya?" Shikamaru groaned, "You might alert the enemy with your god-damned voice"</p><p>"What the hell, Shikamaru?!" Naruto yelled, "<em>She </em>was the one who started it"</p><p>"Or even worse, cause this cave to collapse on us" Sai added, making the blonde glare at him and say "Fuck you, Sai"</p><p>Hinata couldn't help but try not to laugh at their antics, letting out only small giggles.</p><p>As the team reached the exit, they all squinted their eyes, trying to adjust to brightness.</p><p>Hinata quickly gasped when her eyes adjusted, confused.</p><p>The others couldn't help but gasp as well as theirs adjusted following hers.</p><p>"Where in the world..." Shikamaru was the first to be able to talk, "Is this place?"</p><p>It was warped.</p><p>The ocean followed along the strangely curved and non-existent horizon line, the clouds were all circling around the cave, and most noticably-</p><p>"Is that island floating?" Naruto finally asked, "Or is it just me?"</p><p>"No, it seems that the surface of the ocean is warped" Shikamaru said, looking up at the sky, "Strange..."</p><p>"How come there's light underground?" Sakura asked, "I was pretty sure that we swam down"</p><p>"Must be man made" Shikamaru deducted, "This whole place is"</p><p>The team all crossed the ocean on birds.</p><p>Not even Sai could have imagined such a strange glitch in space.</p><p>Not even the ocean roared with waves.</p><p>They flew across the warped forest, feeling as if that was where they were supposed to go.</p><p>They were flying for hours, and the sun already changed colors to much a setting sun's.</p><p>"Any signs of the enemy?!"</p><p>"No! It looks clear!"</p><p>"If the enemies are aware we're here, why aren't they attacking us?!"</p><p>"Yeah, that worries me... It's too quiet..."</p><p>Hinata continued to scan kilometers ahead, through the canopies and underground. Nothing. She calmly reported everything.</p><p>She sounded calm, but Naruto knows that she was uneasy, judging by the tight grip she had on the back of his clothes.</p><p>This mission was freaking her out.</p><p>"That's it for my Byakūgan today!" Hinata called out to Shikamaru, "I'm saving chakra to last us a week at least!"</p><p>"Point us to the nearest safe spot! We're setting camp!"</p><p>They found no fishes, reptiles, nor mammals. Only insects.</p><p>Not even Hinata could recognize a single specie of insect.</p><p>Naruto, who volunteered to be first watch, laid on a tree branch.</p><p><em>"Where are we?" </em>He thought, <em>"Who are we fighting? Why do they want Hinata?!"</em></p><p>Clearly, this was no ordinary mission.</p><p>One that they could not fail, no matter what.</p><p><em>"We haven't seen a single meteor either" </em>He thought, <em>"Didn't Kakashi-sensei say thay there will surely be plenty?"</em></p><p>Strange.</p><p>He only needs to stay up for an hour and thirty minutes, but he's planning on staying up for three hours, since he's planning on not waking up Hinata for her shift and skip to Sai instead.</p><p>Besides, he needs to be awake, just in case an enemy arrives or a meteor drops on them.</p><p>His train of thought suddenly got cut off when he heard light foot steps.</p><p>"Hinata?"</p><p>He watched her as she walked off on her own.</p><p>Deciding that he should follow, he did.</p><p>He followed her to a small clearing, far enough where he knows she couldn't sense him.</p><p>Then his heart started beating faster, feeling butterflies go wild in his stomach.</p><p>The red scarf.</p><p>She was knitting it back to perfection.</p><p>He saw in his Genjutsu dream that she made it herself...</p><p>
  <em>"Did she really knit that for me?"</em>
</p><p>He felt his cheeks go warm, and a smile started to form on his face uncontrollably.</p><p>But then it dropped when he realized that he was wearing a different scarf.</p><p>Suddenly, it's almost as if it didn't matter how special the green scarf one was to him. He took it off and folded it, jumping up on a tree and watched over her from afar, the scarf safely on his lap instead of around his neck.</p><p>And clearly, Hinata took notice of it.</p><p>The next day, Naruto immediately noticed that she was looking at him in shock, as if she was looking for something.</p><p>He only smiled at her warmly.</p><p>They found a large village, buildings made out of stone, a hundred kilometers away.</p><p>The team decided to search the abandoned village for hints of where they are, a symbol or a history book perhaps, on foot, instead of relying on Hinata's limited chakra.</p><p>"Seriously?" Naruto asked as he knocked on the walls, "Nothing's made from wood?"</p><p>"It seems like it" Hinata said as she ran a hand across the dusty wall, "And... It also seems that this place, or most of the buildings, was carved out of a stone mountain or two..."</p><p>Naruto and Hinata were a pair, while the rest were on their own.</p><p>The structures reminded them of the buildings from the very early eras that they've seen in the books.</p><p>No doors, no window panes or bars, and no electricit wires.</p><p>Naruto entered one house, and he immediately noticed broken shards of weaponry, dried up blood.</p><p>Even the street outside seemed like it showed signs of a fight.</p><p>"Whoa... Everyone fought everywhere" Naruto said, "Was there a war here or something?"</p><p>Where was the people who lived here?</p><p>Suddenly, Hinata's scream reached him.</p><p>"Hinata! What's wrong?!" Naruto yelled as he quickly made his way to her.</p><p>Suddenly, he couldn't stop the burst of awe that he felt when he saw her cutely sitting down as she fixed her hair, "Just a spider web"</p><p>He couldn't help but smile and laugh a little, squatting beside her and removing the web for her, "You could see tiny details from far away, but you walk straight into a spider web? You're so spacy"</p><p>Her hair was as soft and silky as it looked.</p><p>After removing all of the web, he stood up and held a hand out, "Come on, let's look around some more"</p><p>She smiled and nodded, accepting his hand, and he pulled her up to her feet.</p><p>Together, they walked out of the building and continued their investigation.</p><p>
  <em>"... Ya cut your hair"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Y-Yeah, I'm surprised you noticed"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I cut my hair a little yesterday, and I was sure nobody would notice..."</em>
</p><p>Her hair wasn't as long as it was during the war. It's still long, but it's as short as her father and their tradition allows it to be.</p><p>"Your father is still strict with the hair rules, huh?" Naruto asked, she sighed and said "Yeah..."</p><p>"You know," He said, trying to reassure her, "Your clan is changing it up, right? Maybe they'd let you cut your hair soon"</p><p>"Naruto-kun, it's a symbol not only to my clan, but to hundreds of other clans, too" She giggled, "Don't worry, I'm not crazy about wanting to cut my hair"</p><p>"Well, if you were in my clan," Naruto proudly claimed, "I'd let you look however the hell you want, dattebayo!"</p><p>Hinata blushed deep red, "Y-Your clan?"</p><p>Naruto's eyes widen, realizing what he have just said, blushing as hard as her.</p><p>"I mean..." He silently said, scratching the back of his head bashfully, "What's wrong with that?"</p><p>She only giggled and shook her head, assuming that he didn't know what he was saying.</p><p>Naruto mentally slapped himself, <em>"What the hell?! I almost slipped! What am I saying?!"</em></p><p>He wasn't against the idea of that. But- <em>"When did I start talking like this?"</em></p><p>Was he saying those kind of stuff before? Or is it just now since the genjutsu?</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, wow... N-Naruto-kun, that sounds really beautiful..! I-I wanna live in a place like that..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Right?! I promise you this, Hinata! Now that I'm the Hokage's little apprentice and the future Hokage; I'll keep pushing for that beautiful future I painted for you! You're gonna live in the future you want, I'll make sure of it!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"R-Really?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Really! A big and beautiful and bright and beautiful Konoha for you to live in!"</em>
</p><p>What the hell?! How come he haven't noticed?!</p><p>"Um... Naruto-kun"</p><p>Naruto almost jumped and fell down the stairs that they were climbing, but quickly regained composure and asked "What is it?"</p><p>"What happened to your scarf?" She asked, worried that he might feel cold. They were climbing to higher altitudes, and they were gonna go higher soon.</p><p>"Oh, um" He nervously laughed, <em>"I took it off for you" </em>"Well, it became so warm underground that I took it off"</p><p>She raised a brow at him. They were in a cave and by the ocean, then in a moist forest during the night, and then up in high altitudes.</p><p>"Um... Okay?" She started, then she smiled and said "Funny, I feel a little bit cold here"</p><p>"I'll bet you do!" Naruto said, "Dressed like that"</p><p>"Wh-what?" Hinata blushed hard, "Th-This is just my mission gear!"</p><p>He blushed and quickly defended "N-No, no! I didn't mean it in a bad way! You look really nice!"</p><p>"U-Um, thank you" She said, shyly looking down.</p><p>"Especially when you're not looking down"</p><p>She immediately blushed harder.</p><p>Naruto's eyes widen and slapped a hand in his mouth, "G-Gah! I don't know what's wrong with me today, dattebayo! I-It's the altitude!"</p><p>"W-We are up pretty high, yes" She played along, "You should wrap up, you have a scarf"</p><p>"N-No!"</p><p>"Eh?!" Hinata gasped, "Naruto-kun, you might catch a cold"</p><p>"Well-" <em>"I wanna wear the scarf you're making for me" </em>"-This place is weird, like, how are we so high up and it's still warm"</p><p>"Because it isn't warm..?" She said.</p><p>"It is" Naruto insisted, then, the sound of water reached his ears, "In fact, I'm thirsty"</p><p>He lead them to a flowing drinking fountain, crystal clear water coming out of a hole in the wall.</p><p>"Perfect, I can use a drink" He said, trying to convince her that he didn't need to wear his scarf.</p><p>He was about to dip his hands in, but Hinata quickly interjected "W-Wait! What if the water's dangerous?"</p><p>"What? It's as clear as water can get" Naruto said, "Looks clean to me"</p><p>"But... We're so high up, and there's no one around" She said "How can water come up?"</p><p>"Ah, of course, of course" He cockily said, putting both hands on his waist, "You didn't grow up as a poor province kid! Don't worry, I know how this contraption works"</p><p>"Naruto-kun" She giggled "You live in Konoha, both of us do"</p><p>"I know" He laughed along, before shrugging his shoulders and say "But I saw one of these in an abandoned village when I was training with Jiraiya. He said that it's just a pump, a well or something, pushing free water up for the people"</p><p>"I see..." She hummed, "So it's fresh water?"</p><p>"Yup!" Naruto confidently said, dipping his hands in and cupping them to gather water, he raised it to his mouth and drank, then smiled at her "Yeah! Definitely fresh water!"</p><p>"That's amazing" She giggled.</p><p>He cupped some more and offered it to her, "Here, you should have some too!"</p><p>"Thank you" She said, completely trusting him.</p><p>She couldn't help but smile brightly too when she drank, "It really is fresh water!"</p><p>"See?" He laughed.</p><p>They continued on hiking up the abandoned village, and from afar, they could see a significantly larger building than the others, the inside not being reached by light.</p><p>"Let's check that out" Naruto said, "Looks like it can be hiding some stuff"</p><p>"Sure" She said.</p><p>As soon as they reached the entrance, she activated her Byakūgan to look through the dark, "It's surely bigger than the other buildings, but it's as empty as them... But there is a broken bridge a couple of miles away connecting this to a bigger one"</p><p>Naruto couldn't help but look at her in awe, "Wow, you're amazing"</p><p>"O-Oh, um..." She shyly hid away.</p><p>He looked away and scratched the back of his head shyly, "I, uh... Didn't know you could see that far. That's really cool"</p><p>"Th-Thank you" She stuttered out, "A-Anyway, I think the next building is a kitchen, a-and it still has some equipment, maybe we can take a break"</p><p>"Yeah"</p><p>They both silently walked through the dark, Naruto following closely behind Hinata.</p><p>"Come to think of it," Naruto said, "I don't think I have went on a mission to track people with you before. Team 8 always does those stuff, right?"</p><p>"Y-Yes" She nodded, then he asked "What's the hardest you've gone on with them so far?"</p><p>"Probably when we had to go up a snowy mountain when we weren't prepared" She answered, "Luckily, it went fast"</p><p>"Snowy mountain wearing that?!"</p><p>"Y-Yeah" She shyly admitted.</p><p>"No wonder you're not bothered by this temperature. Well, not that it's cold" He said, making her laugh, "But if you can take it, then I can handle a <em>little</em> cold like this, too"</p><p>"Yes, only a little" She confirmed, playing along.</p><p>"Holy shit!" Naruto screamed as he looked down from the pillar, "You didn't tell me that we were this far up!"</p><p>"I-I thought you could tell from the temperature" She defended, but he quickly insisted "It's not cold"</p><p>"It is" She laughed, and he playfully rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Anyway, let's go!" Naruto excitedly cheered "To the kitchen! Let's cook up some ramen!"</p><p>"Ramen to perhaps... Warm you up?" She teased, and he dramatically gasped and said "Hinata, ramen always warms my heart"</p><p>"Of course" She giggled.</p><p>He was about to jump, but she stopped him, "W-Wait!"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Hinata hesitantly looked ahead and said "I-I don't think I can jump that..."</p><p>"Oh" He suddenly remembered that she was limiting her chakra, then he smiled at her and said "Don't worry, I think you can make it! Here, I'll jump with no chakra too! Let's both save!"</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Real gentlemanly. Since when did you save chakra?"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"And Kurama's an asshole" Naruto quickly added, making Hinata laugh.</p><p>He took a couple of steps back and jumped to the next pillar.</p><p>Hinata took a deep breath and took more steps back for a bigger run in, and successfully got to the first pillar.</p><p>"Yeah! Way to go!" Naruto cheered, "Alright, five more, and we'll be eating ramen in no time!"</p><p>He jumped to the next one and waited for her again.</p><p>Unfortunately, this time, she barely got it, but slipped off.</p><p>Quickly, Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her up, and in his panicked state, he over exerted and he too fell on his butt.</p><p>"Ah, that was scary" Hinata moaned, Naruto smiled at her reassuringly and said "Don't worry, I got'ya!"</p><p>She smiled at him to thank him, and they both paused for a moment.</p><p>Hinata was the first to snap out of the daze, realizing that he was still holding her hand.</p><p>Naruto immediately caught on and let go of her hand, "Ah, sorry"</p><p>"I-I don't mind..." She barely whispered ouf shyly.</p><p>They both got up and walked to the edge again.</p><p>Naruto watched as Hinata took deep breaths in and out, psyching herself up.</p><p>Not wanting to risk her getting hurt on the next attempt, Naruto quickly bent down and scooped her into his arms, crossing the broken bridge with her.</p><p>She could only gasp and cling on him tightly.</p><p>As they safely reached the other end, Naruto looked down at Hinata, who was hiding her face in his chest, and smiled softly.</p><p><em>"She's too cute" </em>He thought to himself, he chuckled and said "We're here"</p><p>She squealed in surprise, then sighed in relief, "Oh thank goodness. I wasn't looking forward on falling"</p><p>
  <em>"But I already fell for you"</em>
</p><p>"I'm just glad you're good" Naruto said as he helped her down, "So... Ramen? We never got around to that"</p><p>"Sure, Naruto-kun" She giggled as she lead him inside, "I think I saw a gas lamp and an old stove in there, too"</p><p>He crossed his arms behind his head and walked beside her as they headed to the next building.</p><p>And then he sneezed, making Hinata laugh.</p><p>He looked at her playfully and ask "What?"</p><p>"Nothing" She giggled to herself, but he pressed more and said "Come on, tell me"</p><p>"No..!" "Alright then, don't tell me" He playfully said as he rolled his eyes, only to gasp dramatically when she said "Fine then, I won't"</p><p>As they walked in the building, she quickly said "You were cold" "Am not!"</p><p>The two settled on the pavement floor, sat next to each other as they waited for the ramen to cook up.</p><p>Naruto felt happy.</p><p>Usually, waiting for cup ramens make him extra impatient. But, sitting next to Hinata... He just felt happy.</p><p>Not to say that he wasn't happy before! It's just that... This kind of happiness... It's special.</p><p>It's not like the feeling of accomplishing a mission, talking with friends, or eating ramen... This happiness... It's unique, and it's only with her... He yearns for that happiness.</p><p>He turned his head to look at her. She was calm, relaxed, and poised. She was meditating.</p><p>His eyes softened, and he could only stare in awe of her face profile.</p><p>His fingers tingled to trace every detail, study her beauty.</p><p>He knows that she looked pretty decent. But now, he doesn't know what changed, but he recognized her overflowing beauty.</p><p>He then realized that this was the first time they were truly alone during a mission. Quiet and tranquil.</p><p>Is it what he thinks it is?</p><p>
  <em>"Believe me, please, when I tell you, that, yes, I treat some serious matters as a game sometimes- most of the time. B-But you, n-never did I consider you a game, I always take you seriously, I-I.. I... I wanna be careful so that I won't lose you..."</em>
</p><p>He remembers revealing it to her...</p><p>
  <em>"Because there's something in here that I don't understand. But I don't want to lose it either... And I only feel it when I'm with you"</em>
</p><p>That feeling that he feels for her...</p><p><em>"Is it love?" </em>He thought.</p><p>Just the sound of it made him squirm, the pounding of his heart got louder and more uncontrollable. He felt... Strange.</p><p>And he felt right.</p><p>He knows it now.</p><p>He smiled in pure awe as her eyes slowly opened.</p><p>And when he heard her voice, he was absolutely sure that he was right.</p><p>"Ah, the ramen should be ready" Hinata said, but when she got no response, she looked beside her, and her heart fluttered when she was greeted by him smiling so endearingly, "Wh... What is it?"</p><p>Naruto let out an airy laugh and shook his head.</p><p>He loves her.</p><p>Hinata watched in curiosity as Naruto finally looked away, smiling ever so brightly. Did she miss something?</p><p>She went to stand up and grab their food, but he stood up first and said "Let me"</p><p>The blonde got up and took both cups of ramen, placing miso in front of her and kept the soy for him.</p><p>He even grabbed a cup for her and poured out some water from his own thermos, sliding it to her before sitting back down beside her, slightly facing her just so he could see her from the corner of his eyes.</p><p>Hinata started to wonder if she was 'in the zone' too good that she missed something.</p><p>She couldn't stop the smile that was forming on her face. <em>"Naruto-kun's so sweet"</em></p><p>"Itadakimasu!"</p><p>Before she could remove the cover, Hinata noticed that she had the miso and he had shoyu, "Ah, Naruto-kun, we can switch if you want. They're yours, anyway"</p><p>He smiled at her and shook his head, "Nah, it's yours"</p><p>"Oh, um... Thank you, that's really kind of you" She said, blushing, and he chuckled and said "Don't mind it, I'll give you anything"</p><p>Strangely enough, she knew it was true.</p><p>
  <em>"I told him that you wanted a flower inside a volcano, he immediately asked where to find it"</em>
</p><p>Naruto was amazing. He would do anything for his friends.</p><p>
  <em>"N-No! You don't have to do that. Y-You used up all your money for it, we could refund it! I-I don't-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's not much, but maybe you could keep it in here until we find the box"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"W-We? O-Okay... Thank you, Naruto-kun"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Great! I'll come find you tomorrow and we can head to the Hokage's mansion! But if it's not there, then I guess I'll have to stick with you to look for it! Who knows where you've dropped it, so I guess we'll have to join in the festival to look around for it, dattebayo!"</em>
</p><p>He even does so in the cutest of ways.</p><p>She looked completely amused. Naruto was proud of himself, he made that smile appear on her face.</p><p>The two indulged in the ramen while they waited for the next batch's water to boil.</p><p>They ate silently, not exchanging words, only stealing glances of each other.</p><p>It wasn't like any other time that they had ramen at Ichiraku. This was quiet. And they let it be that way, since they're more stuck admiring each other than telling endless stories.</p><p>In that moment, they forgot all of their worries, and they just enjoyed the warmth of the other's company, basking in the sweet feeling in their hearts.</p><p>Hinata finally finished hers and hummed in satisfaction, Naruto noticed and set down his up of ramen, digging into his bag "Oh, hey, I think I brought a can of chocolate balls from the Hidden Mist. You want some?"</p><p>"Why do you have that with you on a mission?" She asked, but he simply shrugged and said "I guess I misplaced it, my apartment's sorta filled with random stuff lately"</p><p>"S-Sure" She accepted as he handed her the can of sweets, she opened it and said "I don't usually eat chocolates, Kiba-kun is pretty strict with it around Akamaru"</p><p>"Eh? Why?" Naruto asked, picking back up his ramen, and Hinata suddenly said "They're <em>deadly</em> to dogs"</p><p>"BUWAGH- What?!" "A-Ah, I'm sorry! I should've warned you..!"</p><p>The two went back to eating, and Hinata hummed in delight, "Naruto-kun, this tastes really good"</p><p>"Really?" Naruto asked, his mouth still full of ramen.</p><p>"Yeah..." "It's all yours then" "E-Eh?! N-Naruto-kun, that's too much"</p><p>He looked up from his ramen and looked at her, and she immediately knew he was serious.</p><p>She puffed her cheeks and said "I-I'll... I'll leave most of it for you"</p><p>He only laughed and shook his head before going back to his ramen, knowing that he'd end up having it all back if he kept insisting, all the while Hinata looked at the chocolates intensely, her mind locked in on the thought of only eating a little less than a half.</p><p>He finished his ramen with one big slurp and a breath of satisfaction, the broth flowing right through him, "Hah! So good!"</p><p>He stood up and dusted his pants, turning to walk out, Hinata looked at him and asked "Where are you going?"</p><p>"Nature calls" He answered in the most decent way he knows.</p><p>She quickly stared back at the sweets, raising one hand to take one out, <em>"Only a little... Don't reach half"</em></p><p>Before she can take another chocolate ball, Naruto's scream suddenly echoed, and she turned to him and saw that he was- dancing?</p><p>Naruto suddenly fell down the stares from his panic, landing straight on his back.</p><p>Hinata set down the can and stood up, still confused, "Naruto-kun?"</p><p>When she followed him down, he grabbed the spider web off of his face and said "Another fuckin' spider web"</p><p>She knelt down beside him, finally realizing what happened.</p><p>When he sat up, he suddenly felt a sharp pain on his back, and she gasped in worry and asked "Are you okay?"</p><p>"I hurt my back a little when I fell down the stairs" He said, <em>"Kurama! Shouldn't this be gone by now? It wasn't that harsh of a fall"</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Because I'm an asshole"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Kurama!"</em>
</p><p>"I-I'll get my bag, I have something for that" Hinata said as she stood back up and walked up the stairs, Naruto watched her and said "No, it's fine, I-"</p><p>"You're hurt, Naruto-kun..! I've got an ointment for your back, so please remove your top, please"</p><p>"M-M-My what?!"</p><p>Naruto blushed at the thought, <em>"Should I be shirtless in front of Hinata?!"</em></p><p>When Hinata rushed down the stairs with her bag, she looked at him sternly, seeing that he was still yet to move, and he quickly unzipped his jacket and removed it.</p><p><em>"Thank Kami, I remembered to wear a shirt" </em>He sighed in relief, not wanting to be too self-conscious in front of Hinata.</p><p>She knelt back down in front of him and gave him a container from her bag, "Here"</p><p>Naruto's eyes quickly shone in recognition, "Thanks!"</p><p>He opened it, and the smell of the ointment, though a little different, was very recognizable. He dipped his fingers in and reached for his back, "You gave me one of these back then from the Chūnin Exam"</p><p>She looked at him in surprise, "I can't believe you still remember that"</p><p>"I just remembered" He vaguely responded, "A little while back, at least"</p><p><em>"A little while back?" </em>She thought, <em>"Not just now?"</em></p><p>While lost in thought, she didn't notice that Naruto was struggling to reach his back, only when he rolled back did she realize.</p><p>"H-Here, let me help you"</p><p>She put the ointment on his back for him.</p><p>"Thanks a bunch" He said as he looked back to smile at her, and she silently returned it.</p><p>She reached out to put the ointment back in her bag while he watched her.</p><p><em>"Should I tell her now?" </em>He thought, not wanting to wait, <em>"I'll tell her now"</em></p><p>Just as he was about to open his mouth, she accidentally knocked her bag over, and Hanabi's kunai fell out of it, loudly catching stealing attention.</p><p>It was a reality call. They were on a mission. Hanabi is in danger. The world might be ending.</p><p>He saw Hinata recover her kunoichi face, and he sighed and said "We better pack up, we have to go and rescue Hanabi"</p><p>And it seemed like she had something to say, too, "Naruto-kun... About Toneri's puppet..."</p><p>Naruto's eyes squinted, hating the sound of the man's name, "What is it?"</p><p>"He told me-" "Hinata!"</p><p>The two looked up and saw Sai perched on a window, "There you two are! Shikamaru found something, he wants you to check it out, Hinata"</p><p>And with that, the two quickly packed up their belongings and followed Sai out and onto a bird.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Sakura waved the three down, waiting outside a temple.</p><p>"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out.</p><p>"I don't know where Shikamaru went, but he went further in right when Sai left" Sakura said "But look at this"</p><p>She pointed at the broken statue of a Buddha-like idol.</p><p>Naruto immediately jumped up it and investigated, "This seems like it was carved from the same mountain"</p><p>"Mountain?" Sai asked, making the blonde nod and say "If we're right, this entire place was carved out of a couple of mountains"</p><p>"That must've taken years" Sakura said as she ran her hand on a bell-like statue, "These are highly detailed"</p><p>"I found him, he's that way" Hinata said as she pointed in after briefly activating her Byakūgan.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>They met up with Shikamaru, and before them was a strange spherical statue, engraved with strange patterns, one that they could imagine being an eye.</p><p>"Do you recognize this?" Shikamaru asked, but Hinata shook her head and said "No, I do not"</p><p>"Why would she recognize something like that?" Sakura asked, making the Nara sigh and said "I dunno, I just had a feeling that maybe she knows... Because doesn't this remind you of an eye?"</p><p>The team fell silent as they looked at the statue.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, Shikamaru" Naruto rolled his eyes "Just because she has a dojutsu doesn't mean she can recognize each and every one out there"</p><p>"Well, excuse me"</p><p>"Look" Sai said as he pointed at what seemed like poetry, "Something is written"</p><p>"Ancient script..." Shikamaru muttered, "I've seen this kind of writing before... I don't know where... It's very old writing..."</p><p>"Can you read it?" Sakura asked, Naruto followed up "What does it say?"</p><p>"Ancient oa-" "Hold up! Wait wait wait!" Naruto suddenly cut off, the entire team faced him, he stomped his foot and pointed at Shikamaru and yelled "Don't you dare read that out loud! What if it's some sort of curse where the dead will come to life to finish their unfinished busi-"</p><p>"Shut up" Sakura groaned as she slapped him at the back of his head.</p><p>"Ancient oath... Crossing the path of humanity... Justice above all else..." Shikamaru read slowly, ignoring Naruto, then he looked up at the statue in surprise, "Eye? The reincarnation eye will..."</p><p>"Will what?" Sai asked.</p><p>But the other didn't answer.</p><p>Shikamaru looked at the team and finished "The reincarnation eye will destroy man kind"</p><p>All of them looked at each other in shock.</p><p>
  <em>"Byakūgan Princess"</em>
</p><p><em>"What?!" </em>Hinata flinched and looked around. Did she... Hear someone?</p><p>"So that means that the moon and Hanabi's abduction truly are connected somehow" Sakura said, making Shikamaru sigh and say "Well, Kakashi's hunches are on point... Unfortunately so, this time"</p><p>Just as the team realized that it was a threat written, the ground started to shake, and a piece of floor tile moved, revealing a passageway down.</p><p>Naruto immediately noticed Hinata's distraught. She was freaked out.</p><p>Setting aside his own fear, Naruto huffed and walked down the stairs first. Something about this mission was directly targetting Hinata.</p><p>The rest of the team followed him down, unsure of what to expect.</p><p>They were now further down underground.</p><p>The smell of the room smelled even older than the other buildings above.</p><p>Hinata gasped, immediately seeing what the place was.</p><p>Shikamaru hissed and took steps forward, lighting up the structures in front of them with the gas lamp that he held.</p><p>It was an old fashioned grave... No... Those were old fashioned graves.</p><p>"Is this..." He muttered, "A crypt?"</p><p>"Someone's here!" Hinata quickly warned.</p><p>Just as he looked up, he saw a shadow of a man walking up to them, ever so slowly.</p><p>His eyes widen, and he quickly retreated to the group.</p><p>What was this man doing in this place? Was he alone?</p><p>"The Byakūgan..." The man said, "Yes... I can sense... The Byakūgan..!"</p><p>Naruto immediately felt fire in his body, <em>"Another one after Hinata?!"</em></p><p>He felt anger as the stranger inched closer and closer by the second, "Yes... It is... Byakūgan Princess..!"</p><p>"Stay away from Hinata!" Naruto growled as he stepped in front of her, prepared to beat up the old man the same way he did with the puppets.</p><p>Instead of explaining himself, the man stopped.</p><p>He opened his eyes, and Naruto was taken aback on what he saw, <em>"Empty?!"</em></p><p>The team tried to anticipate anything. But the man suddenly started coughing.</p><p>Sakura was about to step in for some medical analysis, but the man started choking out a glowing orb.</p><p>"It's a bomb!" Shikamaru yelled, but Hinata quickly yelled back "Wait!"</p><p>The team froze in their spot. Hinata didn't feel threatened.</p><p>The orb escaped from the man's mouth, and it glowed brighter, and brighter, and suddenly stopped after one big flash.</p><p>Naruto gasped when Hinata suddenly lost her conciousness, "Hinata!"</p><p>Before she could hit the floor, he quickly caught her.</p><p>He glared at the man in rage. He can't beat him up now, he has to know what he did to her!</p><p>"What did you do to her?!" He growled, but the man only stood still eerily.</p><p>Suddenly, the orb started moving to the man again, directly into his chest, and he choked out "The Tenseigan has been... Revived!"</p><p>All of their eyes widen in shock as the man suddenly dropped, as if he had no muscle left.</p><p>And before the man fully died, he tried to warn them, "It has to be stopped... Or Otsutsuki will..."</p><p>They all stood in shock. What?</p><p>But, without wasting another second, Naruto quickly picked up Hinata and ran up the stairs, "Sakura-chan! Help!"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>It was a strange afternoon. Both Sakura and Hinata claimed that nothing was wrong.</p><p>Shikamaru contemplated over the fact that there was someone the man was mentioning.</p><p><em>"Is Toneri..." </em>He thought, rubbing his forehead in stress, <em>"An Otsutsuki?"</em></p><p>Beside him, Sai looked at him in worry. They feared that the man had something to do with Kaguya.</p><p>Inside the building they camped in, Naruto rounded the structure, searching for one person only.</p><p>He stopped when he finally found her. Hinata was sitting in front of a lamp, knitting the scarf back together.</p><p><em>"Still knitting, huh?" </em>He thought, <em>"I didn't know making something like that takes such a long time..."</em></p><p>Taking a deep breath in and out, he smiled and casually walk in, "Hey, Hinata!"</p><p>She didn't seem to thrilled to hear him there, and he flinched, but he continued to walk in, digging both his hands into his pockets in nervousness.</p><p>"So, uh... What did you wanna talk to me about?" He quickly covered, "Something about what Toneri's puppet said?"</p><p>She didn't talk for a while, she kept knitting.</p><p>His heart broke when he realized that she was back to avoiding him, distant, like the past couple of months.</p><p>She smiled, one so fake, and tilted her head to him a little, not looking him at his eyes and said "Oh... That... It's nothing"</p><p>Then he became worried, "What? I don't understand... What do you mean 'nothing'?"</p><p>She took her time to answer again, retreating to knitting, and she calmly said "I'm sorry, but... I would like to be alone right now, please"</p><p>She never told him to leave so directly before, and this took him by shock.</p><p>"Alright... Then..." He hesitantly said.</p><p>He started walking away, hurting inside.</p><p>What happened? They were fine just earlier...</p><p>He sat against the wall right outside the room Hinata was in, not leaving.</p><p>There was where he slept.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>The following day, they left the first island and flew to the next one.</p><p>Hinata was yet to talk.</p><p>She wasn't even the one who told them about the up coming village. But no one brought up her strange behavior.</p><p>Just like yesterday, they split up, Naruto and Hinata being the only pair.</p><p>The village was strangely similar in terms of structure. It was carved out as well.</p><p>Naruto felt a little heart broken, Hinata refused to respond to him.</p><p>She kept her distance from him, even when they were walking.</p><p>He was unsure of what to do.</p><p>But, what hurt him the most wasn't the fact that she was ignoring him. No. It was the fact that she looked sad, distraught, troubled.</p><p>The sun was already setting, and they were yet to get a signal when someone finds something strange.</p><p>Hinata stood by the balcony of one of the highest building, empty-mindedly watching the light over the village change colors to a sunset.</p><p>Naruto walked up, she didn't even flinch.</p><p>He sat on the quarter wall and watched with her until the sun turned almost dim.</p><p>"If Hanabi was here, she isn't now..." He thought out loud, knowing that she won't respond anyway.</p><p>The wind blew from her to him, and he immediately felt captivated by her distinctive scent. The smell of the fragrance she uses barely present, but this up close, he could smell it.</p><p>He looked at Hinata. And there, he was stuck admiring her again.</p><p>She was too beautiful.</p><p>His mouth dropped open, but he quickly closed it, only for it to open again. He was in awe.</p><p>He yearned to trace the details of her face with his fingers. He yearned to make her smile.</p><p>And when he saw that she looked sad, he snapped back to reality.</p><p>Then, he thought <em>"I have to get Hanabi back as soon as possible"</em></p><p>He turned and jumped off, calling her over as he lead the way, "Come on, we should head back and rejoin the others"</p><p>He walked, deflated. He couldn't do anything yet.</p><p>"Okay"</p><p>His head immediately perked up at the sound of her voice. Like little bells.</p><p>It was the first word she spoke that day.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>He didn't even bother to conceal his presence this time.</p><p>They were a little farther away from the camp that they set in the forest, and Hinata was back to knitting.</p><p>He didn't want to let her feel like she's alone.</p><p>He didn't hide his presence or conceal his chakra. He was fully letting her know that he was with her.</p><p>He leaned against the closest tree, intently listening to the sound of the knitting sticks colliding each other.</p><p>Beautiful yet strange insects flew around, like little butterflies glowing with golden light.</p><p>Suddenly, the sound of sticks stopped.</p><p>Did she pause? Was she so sad that she was now lost in her mind?</p><p>He decided that he should at least distract her from her sorrow.</p><p>It was the least he could do for now.</p><p>He stood up straight and walked up to her, "Hinata?"</p><p>He was shocked when she immediately talked, "My sister is in danger... And here I am knitting..."</p><p>She was tying up the last strands with her bare hands. Her eyes were stuck on the scarf, but they were filled with uncertainty and sadness, "I'm a terrible big sister, aren't I?"</p><p><em>"Nee-sama!" </em>She could almost hear Hanabi calling out to her. It broke her, tore her apart.</p><p>Naruto quickly tried to cheer her up and said "No! That's not true at all! I-I... I mean, the only reason you're here is to save her!"</p><p>"If only I stayed home that night then-!" She choked up a sob, fighting back her tears, <em>"I should've been the one taken! I could've stopped them!"</em></p><p>"Don't worry, I'm going to rescue Hanabi!" Naruto reassured as he took steps forward, determined, honesty in his words, "Even if it's the last thing I do before the world ends, dattebayo! You're not gonna be alone"</p><p>And that's when she made her decision. She knows what she has to do.</p><p>She smiled up at him, so bittersweetly, finally meeting eyes with him. And from the very bottom of her heart, she said "Thank you, Naruto-kun. You've always been so kind to me"</p><p>He felt flustered, he weakly laughed as he shyly scratched the back of his head, "Aw, shucks, Hinata. I'm not being kind just because I'm in love with you or anything! I truly am worried of Hanabi, too!"</p><p>Hinata gasped in shock. What?</p><p>"What did you say?" She asked as she stood up in shock, her mind running wild.</p><p>Confused, he slowly looked down, afraid that he might've upset her, "Wh-What?"</p><p>"What did you just say" She firmly said, knowing what she heard, wondering if she truly heard him right.</p><p>"I-I said I was..." He nervously recalled "... Worried about Hanabi"</p><p>"N-No..."</p><p>Did he not mean it?</p><p>"I-I meant before that..." Hinata said, barely above a whisper, losing confidence.</p><p>Of course he didn't... Why would he?</p><p>Naruto suddenly recalled what he said. And his eyes widen.</p><p>Did he seriously give himself away just like that?! He could've at least been a little smooth with it!</p><p>He was freaking out. Was she upset because of it?!</p><p>Then, he decided that- <em>"It's now or never"</em></p><p>Swallowing up his pride, he looked straight at her, <em>"This time, I'm not leaving without telling you how I feel"</em></p><p>"Hinata" He called her attention, and she looked up.</p><p>Blue eyes met lavender.</p><p>She looked at him in shock. Was he truly gonna say it?</p><p>From the very bottom of his heart, he meant everything that he was gonna say.</p><p>Naruto looked straight into Hinata's eyes, and finally confessed "I said I love you, Hinata"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>: end :</p><p>: the last</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Hinata gasped in shock. What?</p><p>"What did you say?" She asked as she stood up in shock, her mind running wild.</p><p>Confused, he slowly looked down, afraid that he might've upset her, "Wh-What?"</p><p>"What did you just say" She firmly said, knowing what she heard, wondering if she truly heard him right.</p><p>"I-I said I was..." He nervously recalled "... Worried about Hanabi"</p><p>"N-No..."</p><p>Did he not mean it?</p><p>"I-I meant before that..." Hinata said, barely above a whisper, losing confidence.</p><p>Of course he didn't... Why would he?</p><p>Naruto suddenly recalled what he said. And his eyes widen.</p><p>Did he seriously give himself away just like that?! He could've at least been a little smooth with it!</p><p>He was freaking out. Was she upset because of it?!</p><p>Then, he decided that- <em>"It's now or never"</em></p><p>Swallowing up his pride, he looked straight at her, <em>"This time, I'm not leaving without telling you how I feel"</em></p><p>"Hinata" He called her attention, and she looked up.</p><p>Blue eyes met lavender.</p><p>She looked at him in shock. Was he truly gonna say it?</p><p>From the very bottom of his heart, he meant everything that he was gonna say.</p><p>Naruto looked straight into Hinata's eyes, and finally confessed "I said I love you, Hinata"</p><p>For a short moment. She felt free.</p><p>She was alive.</p><p>But-</p><p>The question she's been asking all this time...</p><p>
  <em>"Why now?"</em>
</p><p>She could only stare at him with wide eyes.</p><p>
  <em>"Why me?"</em>
</p><p>Naruto became nervous. He could see neither joy nor pity in her eyes. Instead...</p><p>Regret. Longing.</p><p>"Hinata?" He called out to her, taking a step forward.</p><p>But she stepped back.</p><p>And just as broke eye contact to stare at the ground, he suddenly felt a new presence.</p><p>Naruto turned and saw Toneri, slowly descending down on a platform from the sky. And judging by the stronger chakra than the puppets, he knew, <em>"That's the real him!"</em></p><p>Feeling protective once more, he quickly hid Hinata behind him as he squared his shoulders, glaring at the unfamiliar man, "Toneri! Or are you just another puppet, coward?!"</p><p>"Silence"</p><p>Toneri's eyes slowly opened, and to Naruto's shock- He could recognize the patterns on the other's eyes. But from where?!</p><p>They glowed brightly in the night, an icy blue color emitting from it as he looked at the woman, "I came for Hinata's answer"</p><p>"Answer?!" Naruto growled.</p><p>
  <em>"Hinata... Next time, the real me would come for you... And when that time comes... Tell me your answer"</em>
</p><p>"Hinata has nothing to say to you!" He yelled, stomping a foot down, "Now tell me where Hanabi i-"</p><p>Naruto was shocked when Hinata suddenly walked around him, head held low.</p><p>"Hinata?"</p><p>She didn't look at his eyes when she gave the scarf to him.</p><p>What?</p><p>Naruto was confused. Afraid.</p><p>"H-Hey!" He weakly called, not sure of what she's doing.</p><p>He watched her turn her back to him and walk ahead.</p><p>It started to feel hard to breathe.</p><p>He was afraid.</p><p>She was standing between him and the enemy once more.</p><p>Just like-</p><p>
  <em>"Hinata! Just run! You can't win!"</em>
</p><p>He started to freeze up again.</p><p>Just like-</p><p>
  <em>"Neji! Help! Get some medical ninjas! Please! He's fatally wounded!"</em>
</p><p>It was like reliving his nightmares.</p><p>He didn't even realize that he wasn't breathing as he watched her climb on the platform with the other man.</p><p>Only when he sharply inhaled in shock did he realize when she slowly turned to look at him one last time, and say "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun... But this is goodbye"</p><p>
  <em>"Good bye, Naruto-kun"</em>
</p><p>Eversince that day, they swore never to say that word. She went missing for days after saying it.</p><p>Why not 'See you soon' like usual?</p><p>His heart broke into millions of pieces, especially when Toneri held out his arm and welcomed Hinata into a loving embrace.</p><p>He felt dizzy. He couldn't see. He couldn't think straight.</p><p>He wanted to scream.</p><p>But he could only watch the two, frozen, as they slowly ascended back up to the sky, leaving him.</p><p>
  <em>"B-But Naruto-kun, I-I don't want to train for the Rasengan, I-I want to learn the Rotation"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh no, I think you'd still remember. My birthdays are just exaggeratedly long tea ceremonies, the only thing to look forward to is the snow"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My clan really likes you, Naruto-kun"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You brought the rest of our friends along?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Um, Naruto-kun has been really kind to me, too"</em>
</p><p>After all of those... Was this really it?</p><p>
  <em>"Naruto-kun... Were you crying?"</em>
</p><p>"HINATA!!!!"</p><p>No!</p><p>"I'm not gonna let this end this way!" Naruto screamed, pouring his heart out into chasing the two, "Hinata!!!"</p><p>He made clones to chase after them, pushing himself higher and higher.</p><p>He's trying to help himself to reach her. But he wasn't enough.</p><p>His tears kept flowing down his cheeks as he kept his eyes locked with her, her eyes screaming only one word, <em>"Stop"</em></p><p>He cloned himself once more, pushing himself up higher, desperately holding his hand out, <em>"Hinata! Please!"</em></p><p>Just a little closer!</p><p>She tore her gaze away from him and looked down instead, feeling nothing but pain from this show of affection.</p><p>Her fear only grew when suddenly, a puppet appeared on a bird and got between them, shooting Naruto down.</p><p>He tried to dodge. He tried to deflect.</p><p>He still failed.</p><p>He was lightheaded, falling from the sky, <em>"Why do I keep failing?"</em></p><p>He hated himself.</p><p>But-</p><p>
  <em>"In my eyes... You're a proud failure!"</em>
</p><p>He was caught by one of Sai's painted birds, <em>"Don't stop now!"</em></p><p>Quickly regaining his desperation, he quickly knelt on the bird and formed a rasengan, a very strong urge to kill.</p><p>He can't get to Hinata, but- <em>"I can get to that bastard!"</em></p><p>"Naruto, stop!" Sakura tried to stop him as she and the rest of the group fended off puppets, "Stop!!"</p><p>"Give Hinata back!!" Naruto screamed with the furious voice that a heartbroken man could muster.</p><p>Toneri glared directly back into his eyes and growled "Give her back? When she chose me? She came to me on her own free will!"</p><p>She did.</p><p>She did, didn't she?</p><p>"It was destined since antiquity" Toneri proudly claimed, holding the woman close to him, "Hinata and I shall get wed!"</p><p>Naruto's eyes widen. She agreed to this?</p><p>"Get wed?" He choked out.</p><p>She was a traditional woman after all. She'd accept marriages from powerful men. But-</p><p>This Hinata!</p><p>She's not like everyone else!</p><p>Right?</p><p>"Hinata! That's a lie, right?!" He asked, trying to to grasp on the little sparks of hope that everything said was a lie.</p><p>But-</p><p>By the way she reacted. Nothing was a lie.</p><p>
  <em>"When I look at you, I get an intense feeling in my heart…"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I-I'm not sure what you are feeling, b-but I can tell you, that the same weird feelings I've felt for you from years ago? I-It's still here, o-only... Only stronger..."</em>
</p><p>How about those? Were those a lie?</p><p>
  <em>"Because... I love you... I always will"</em>
</p><p>Was that a lie?!</p><p>No...</p><p>Did...</p><p>Did she move on?</p><p>Naruto's heart was in so much pain.</p><p>Did he make her wait too long?</p><p>Did she lose hope on being with him long ago?</p><p>It was all his fault.</p><p>He was a failure.</p><p>Nothing but that.</p><p>He hated himself.</p><p>He lost her.</p><p>He didn't feel like doing anything. He felt dull. As if he lost all his colors.</p><p>Not even when Toneri shot a jutsu at him did he move.</p><p>
  <em>"Just kill me already"</em>
</p><p>He just watched as the glowing projectile came at him in high speeds.</p><p>But when her voice scream at the other man "What are you doing?!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Kit, move!!!"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>In one last surge of anger, he shoved the rasengan right to the orb. Toneri displeased Hinata, that was unacceptable.</p><p>But-</p><p>His eyes widen in shock as the light ate his jutsu.</p><p>Hinata's eyes widen in horror at it passed right through Naruto's body, and she felt him being depleted of chakra.</p><p>She was about to jump off the platform, but Toneri quickly grabbed her and depleted her of all her chakra once more, "I don't want to be in a petty fight here. I can't risk you getting hurt"</p><p>An entire explosion of Naruto's chakra destroyed an entire area, piercing right through the moon's surface.</p><p>In one last attempt to save the scarf in his fading consciousness, he tried to hide it in his chest as he was caught in the explosion, but he was far too weak, and it slowly burned away.</p><p>In their fading consciousnesses, they both watched each other as they quickly drifted apart. One floating away, the other falling down.</p><p>
  <b>_____</b>
</p><p>There was a cool breeze.</p><p>Naruto felt gentle blades of grass tickle the back of his neck as the rustles of leaves around him sung like a gentle lullaby.</p><p>He heard soft and rhythmic footsteps approaching him, but he decided to ignore them.</p><p>He still feels tired.</p><p>He felt the sunlight that was shining down on his face get blocked. He was enjoying the warmth.</p><p>With a groan, he reluctantly opened his eyes to snarl at the person disturbing him, but when he saw the person, he couldn't help but smile as his heart fluttered in his chest.</p><p>"A-Ah, I'm sorry..! D-Did I disturb you?"</p><p>With a small chuckle, Naruto shook his head dismissively as he smiled, "Nah, I wasn't even tired enough to sleep, Hinata"</p><p>Squatting down above his head, Hinata blushed as she looked down at him, finding that him surrounded by nature was rather adorable.</p><p>She nervously stood back up and sat down two feet away from him.</p><p>Naruto noticed this and pouted, she sat a little bit too far in his opinion.</p><p>Almost too eagerly, he sat up and jumped up to his feet, taking a small step towards her direction before sitting and laying back down, this time, resting his head on her lap.</p><p>Hinata gasped in surprise, her cheeks glowing a shade of red before relaxing.</p><p>A gentle gust of wind blew, the right sleeve of his top flew along, her scent reaching his nose.</p><p>She smelled like the lavender scent used on her clothes and the river that she might've ran along on her way home.</p><p>With curious eyes, he looked up at her and asked "What about you?"</p><p>"Eh?"</p><p>He sat up and looked at her, "Are you tired at all?"</p><p>She shyly looked away and said "O-Only a little, it was just a short patrol"</p><p>She fumbled with the sleeves of her jacket and continued "B-Besides, I-I didn't do much, s-so..."</p><p>He smiled brightly in understanding "You're shy, aren't ya?! Don't worry! You san sleep if you want! I don't mind!"</p><p>"Naruto-kun, it's early in the day, I can't possibly sleep" She defensively said, making him nod and reply "Yes you can! It's really early, some people are still asleep, dattebayo!"</p><p>She pouted and readjusted her sitting position, hugging her knees to hide her heavy blush, "I-It's embarassing..."</p><p>He couldn't help but laugh at her cute actions.</p><p>His eyes brightened up as an idea popped into his head, and with a cheery smile, he quickly turned his back to her and said "You can rest, dattebayo! I won't look!"</p><p>"N-Naruto-kun, it's okay, really" She insisted, but he didn't answer.</p><p>Silence fell upon them, and another relaxing blew across them.</p><p>Puffing out her cheeks, Hinata clenched the fabric of her jacket to feel the fast beats of her heart.</p><p>Suddenly, Naruto stiffened up when he felt weight gently resting on him, his cheeks strangely warm when he realized that it was her that rested on his back, her head pressed on his shoulder.</p><p>He could hear his heartbeats better than the rustling leaves and blowing winds.</p><p>His eyes were wide in disbelief, and he gulped nervously. Why was he so nervous?</p><p>He subconsciously grabbed his empty sleeve and held it in a tight grip, not knowing what to do.</p><p>"U-Um..." He barely was able to say, his voice croaking, but with the lack of response, he realized, <em>"She's..."</em></p><p>Slowly turning his head to look over his shoulder, he confirmed, <em>"Asleep"</em></p><p>He was fluttered. She was comfortable enough around him to actually sleep... Or she was just very sleepy... But he'd like to think that it was the first one.</p><p>He felt this overwhelming feeling again, the one that washes him over with a strange kind of joy.</p><p>
  <em>"Hinata..."</em>
</p><p>His eyes soften as he gazed at her dark blue hair, his shoulders loosening up, and his hand letting go of the empty sleeve.</p><p>The wind gently whisped across them once more, her hair and his sleeve both dancing along the breeze.</p><p>She was not afraid to lean on him, even if he was broken, losing a piece, incomplete... She's sticking around...</p><p>Why?</p><p>He looked at her in an adoring gaze when he realized one thing that made him consciously interested and very curious about her, <em>"I have but one arm,</em> <em>but she never considered me incomplete"</em></p><p>Even as days pass by, seasons change, and events happen, she was still around.</p><p>She always was.</p><p>Days, it took days for him to realize that she wasn't the one prolonging their moments together, but he was the one who was practically begging for it not to end.</p><p>He couldn't help but wonder, <em>"How come I wasn't friends with her back in the Academy? How did I ever see her as dark and gloomy?"</em></p><p>"Good morning, Naruto-kun" Hinata greeted with a sweet smile as he ran up to her, "I didn't realize you were coming"</p><p>"I didn't expect you to be here either" Naruto admitted with an excited smile, "Not that I mind! Hokage training would be super fun if you're around!"</p><p>"Oh, I don't think I'm sticking around for that" She apologetically said, "Hokage-sama mentioned that I'd be having a mandatory and special training with Shizune-san today"</p><p>"Aw, that sucks, I got my hopes up real high" He said with a heavy sigh, "Only for it to crash and catch on fire within seconds"</p><p>"Naruto-kun is so silly" She giggled, "I-I could come and see you if I have time... I-If you don't mind, that is"</p><p>He quickly perked up at the sound of her laughter, and returned to hyper from her suggestion, "Hell yeah! You'll get to see me prepare to be the next Hokage!"</p><p>She giggled at his antics, so warm and welcoming.</p><p><em>"How did I ever see you as dark and gloomy..." </em>He thought as he looked at her in adoration, <em>"When you light up everything everywhere you go?"</em></p><p>Her smile.</p><p>Her voice.</p><p>Her nature.</p><p>Everything about her makes him feel... In awe.</p><p>Since when?</p><p>He was always intrigued by her. She was always strange to him. Unique, unlike any other.</p><p>He was discovering everything now.</p><p>
  <em>"Since when did I love you?"</em>
</p><p>She was laughing merrily at his joke, reacting accordingly to his stories.</p><p>He felt the strongest pride everytime she smiles so genuinely because of him, knowing that only he could make her laugh and smile so often.</p><p>He loves her.</p><p>"Hinata!"</p><p>"Naruto-kun? Weren't you on a mission?"</p><p>"Yep! Just got back, I decided to drop by to see what you're up to!"</p><p>"O-Oh, um, that's so sweet of you"</p><p>"And look! I happened to come across this flower, and I thought you'd like it!"</p><p>"That's so thoughtful of you, thank you"</p><p>"Yep! That's me! Thoughtful-kun Naruto-kun!"</p><p>"I-Indeed"</p><p>Naruto loves her.</p><p>"Let's go hang out somewhere"</p><p>"S-Sure, where?"</p><p>"Anywhere, really"</p><p>"That sounds nice"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Mhm!"</p><p>"Alright, let's go!"</p><p>Naruto loves Hinata.</p><p>"N-Naruto-kun... I-I have something to tell you"</p><p>"Eh? What is it?"</p><p>"I, um... I think... I-I feel..."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"... Nevermind! N-Now is too sudden, really"</p><p>"Are you sure? It seemed like you had something in mind, though"</p><p>"It's embarassing though... Not now"</p><p>"Don't worry, I'll wait for as long as you want, dattebayo!"</p><p>So much. So so much.</p><p>He would do anything for a smile from her.</p><p>"Naruto-kun, you should really stop asking Kiba-kun about jumping into volcanoes for a flower that I was curious about..."</p><p>"You know about that?!"</p><p>"Please don't think about searching for it, it's very dangerous... Plus, I-I don't even know if it really exists"</p><p>"Hinata"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"It doesn't matter if it's dangerous or what-not, I'll do anything and everything"</p><p>"Y-You really shouldn't, i-it's okay..."</p><p>"You jumped between me and Death more than once, Hinata"</p><p>"I-It's okay, you don't owe me"</p><p>"I just want to make you happy"</p><p>That's all he wants.</p><p>Everything else comes second.</p><p>
  <em>"She's happy without you"</em>
</p><p>How is it so easy for her to slip away from him?</p><p>
  <em>"She doesn't need you"</em>
</p><p>How many times has she walked in front of him and almost lost her?</p><p>How many times did he manage to do nothing about it?</p><p>How far away is she?</p><p>
  <em>"You're no one to her!"</em>
</p><p>He could feel immense pain in his heart, his biggest fear consuming him, his insecurities overwhelming him.</p><p>Hinata left him for Toneri.</p><p>
  <em>"She was never with you, you just pestered her!"</em>
</p><p>She was so happy eversince she kept her distance.</p><p>She was always so uncomfortable around him!</p><p>
  <em>"You're less than a fly to her!"</em>
</p><p>It was getting hard to breathe.</p><p>It felt as if the empty world around him kept spinning, faster and faster.</p><p>Naruto stood in the middle of a dark and meaningless world, where everything was suffocating him.</p><p>
  <em>"She never thought of you as anyone, and it never changed!"</em>
</p><p>He was hyperventilating, tears continuously falling from his cheeks.</p><p>It was suffocating. It was drowning him!</p><p>
  <em>"She hates you!"</em>
</p><p>He dropped to his knees, his hands gripping his hair tightly.</p><p>He was screaming.</p><p>
  <em>"She looks at you with so much distaste!"</em>
</p><p>"Stop it!!!"</p><p>
  <em>"You make her uncomfortable!"</em>
</p><p>"PLEASE!!!"</p><p>
  <em>"She doesn't need you!"</em>
</p><p>"SHUT UP!!!"</p><p>
  <em>"She's happy without you!!!"</em>
</p><p>"Shut up!" He screamed as he clawed his hair, curling up into a fragile ball as he floated in the empty space, "Shut up!!! Shut up!!! Shut up!!!"</p><p>
  <em>"HINATA DOESN'T LOVE YOU!"</em>
</p><p>His eyes shot open wide, and he froze completely.</p><p>Slowly, his grip loosened and his arms fell limply.</p><p>He floated in the empty void, limp and dull, no emotion in his eyes.</p><p>He was silent.</p><p>He was broken.</p><p>He was nothing.</p><p>It was just eerie silence and a broken man.</p><p>Naruto's eyes held no fire, no emotion.</p><p>His eyes slowly closed as he stared at nothing.</p><p>He didn't feel like he was suffocating.</p><p>He didn't feel like drowning.</p><p>He felt nothing.</p><p>He was nothing. He was just a man.</p><p>He felt nothing.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Suddenly...</p><p>His eyes shot open when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.</p><p>He sharply turned and saw- "Mom!"</p><p>"Naruto! My baby!!!" Kushina happily cheered as they both happily hugged each other, "We're together!!!"</p><p>"As a family"</p><p>Naruto excitedly looked up and saw Minato walk up to them and join in on the hug.</p><p>The family's joyous laughter filled the bright and welcoming world, embracing them.</p><p>"Oh look at you, sweety!" Kushina cooed as she pulled back to study her son, "You're so much more grown up since the last time I saw you, dattebane!"</p><p>"You look like a man!" Minato chuckled as he patted his son's head, "Taller than me"</p><p>"Yep! I drank lots of milk and tons of fish!" Naruto proudly claimed.</p><p>"But..."</p><p>Kushina looked at her husband curiously as he looked at their son, "Naruto... Why are you here?"</p><p>The red head gasped in realization and looked at Naruto, "What... Happened?"</p><p>Naruto raised a brow in confusion, still too elated at the sight of both his parents, "What do you mean? What-..."</p><p>When it processed to him, he realized.</p><p>"I'm..." He said as he looked at his only existing hand, Kushina quickly cut him off and said "Well, not yet"</p><p>"You still look..." Minato carefully worded out, "... Incomplete"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, unsure how to think or feel.</p><p>"Well, you don't see us with gaping holes, do you?" Kushina weakly joked as she tucked a strand of her long red hair behind her ear, "And you look beaten up and missing an arm"</p><p>"What happened?" Minato asked, placing a hand on his son's shoulder, "There's still time"</p><p>"Well-" <em>"It's a long story" </em>"-I don't want to talk about it"</p><p>Naruto felt pain, feeling all the negative emotions swirling up in him again, all hidden behind a sad smile that he had the strength to pull up because of the presence of his parents.</p><p><em>"That's how I got here, huh?" </em>He thought as he slowly looked down in shame, <em>"I'm such a loser..."</em></p><p>"You're still here, so that's good news, dattebane!" Kushina hopefully cheered, "Looking at how hurt you look, it must mean that someone's healing your body and keeping you alive!"</p><p>Naruto frowned heavily, "I don't want to live anymo-"</p><p>Suddenly, he was slapped hard across the face.</p><p>He stumbled back in surprise, but was caught when Kushina held him by his collar and screamed "How dare you say that!!"</p><p>Naruto looked at his mom in shock.</p><p>"What do you mean by that, huh?!" Kushina screamed, "I didn't raise you to say that!"</p><p>"You never raised me, dattebayo!" Naruto snapped back, earning him another slap.</p><p>"Whatever the hell happened, huh?!" Kushina pressed agressively as he shook her son, "What happened before you got here?! Why are you so weak?!"</p><p>Minato could only stand and watch, not knowing what to do.</p><p>Naruto looked down intensely, unwillingly recalling all the events before.</p><p>It was burning him inside, nothing but suffering.</p><p>He lost everything.</p><p>Kushina saw her son slowly break down, tears uncontrollably flowing.</p><p>"She left me"</p><p>Minato and Kushina both felt their hearts break for their son.</p><p>Naruto slowly slipped away from his mother's grip, falling his knees, banging his head once on the floor.</p><p>Then he spoke. He cried it out.</p><p>Who she was. How he met her. How he grew to care so much. How he realized he loved her. And how it all ended.</p><p>He was suffering.</p><p>Kushina's eyes soften when she sees that Naruto's wounds were starting to disappear by the second.</p><p>"Do you... Want to go back?" She asked, understanding every answer.</p><p>Naruto, keeping his head bowed down, silently said "... Not really..."</p><p>Minato held his hand out to his son with an understanding smile, "It's okay, you did well"</p><p>Naruto looked at his hand in shock, "... You're... Okay with..."</p><p>The older man sighed and said "I mean... It's your choice, son..."</p><p>"If you're really ready to rest, it's okay" Kushina said.</p><p>Naruto pondered. Is he ready to go?</p><p>He slowly raised his hand to reach for his father.</p><p>
  <em>"I'll finally be with my parents and </em>
  <em>Jiraiya</em>
  <em>..."</em>
</p><p>He smiled back at his parents as Minato helped him up, their hands clasped together in firm grips.</p><p>
  <em>"I can finally say 'thank you' to everyone who lost their lives for me..."</em>
</p><p>"Yeah..!" He chuckled, feeling a tad bit excited, "Let's go!"</p><p>
  <em>"I can be with everyone I lost again!"</em>
</p><p>Kushina laughed in joy as she grabbed his other hand, "We're together now, dattebane!"</p><p>"Yes" Minato said with a nod, a smile also on his face.</p><p>"Alright!" Naruto cheered as they all took one step forward together, "Let's-"</p><p>
  <em>"Without Hinata though?"</em>
</p><p>He felt his heart ache unbearably, and he froze midstep.</p><p>"Hinata..." He said, eyes wide and shaking, "I-I..."</p><p>Kushina and Minato smiled at each other so bittersweetly, then to Naruto.</p><p>They understood what was gonna happen.</p><p>
  <em>"She doesn't love you anymore!"</em>
</p><p>"But, I-I can't..."</p><p>
  <em>"She left you!"</em>
</p><p>"I-I don't want to leave her..."</p><p>
  <em>"She's happy somewhere else!"</em>
</p><p>"I can't stand the though of being apart from her"</p><p>
  <em>"SHE DOESN'T NEED YOU!"</em>
</p><p>"I won't go without her!" Naruto yelled as he took steps back, slipping away from his parents... "I-I can't possibly leave her!"</p><p>He slowly felt the sting of his wounds returning and his right arm ghosting away.</p><p>"I love her too much!"</p><p>Kushina walked up to him and hugged him tight, a long embrace knowing she won't be able to hug him for a long time, "Who is it?"</p><p>"Hinata!" Naruto yelled, suddenly all too afraid to die, "I love Hinata! I can't die yet!"</p><p>Minato came up to them and joined the hug, wiping away his son's tears.</p><p>Naruto was still shaking in his place, <em>"I don't want to die yet!"</em></p><p>"Naruto..." Kushina whispered.</p><p>
  <em>"Hinata!"</em>
</p><p>If he goes... He'll never get the chance to see her smile again.</p><p>
  <em>"Hinata!"</em>
</p><p>"It's too early for you to sleep... Wake up"</p><p>
  <b>_____</b>
</p><p>"Hinata!"</p><p>Shikamaru and Sai both jumped in surprise as Naruto suddenly shot up from his sleep.</p><p>Shikamaru looked at his palm warrily, the clock dangerously close to the end, then closed it tightly.</p><p><em>"Three days asleep, that's all you mutter" </em>He thought as he stood up and walked up to the blonde, <em>"And that's the first thing you say when you wake up too?"</em></p><p>Sai noted the lost look on his friend's face, "Did all that shut-eye mess up your brain even more?"</p><p>"... Where's Hinata?"</p><p>Shikamaru's lips formed into a thin line, <em>"Of course"</em></p><p>"She's in the artificial sun" He said bluntly, "After her kidnap, we managed to track down Toneri's hideout, must be where he's holding Hinata hostage too"</p><p>Then Naruto remembered the situation, what happened. With a heavy heart, he lied back down and turned his back to his friends.</p><p>Shikamaru's eyes soften, Naruto was disheartened... As if the happy facade he's been putting up for months finally broke.</p><p>What could have happened to turn him like this?</p><p>"Did something happen between you and Hinata?" He asked.</p><p>Only love can break a man this bad, right?</p><p>"Nothing, really"</p><p>Even when not facing him, Shikamaru could tell it was a lie.</p><p>Even Sai could tell it was a terrible and blatant lie, so, in an attempt to lighten the mood, he said "You kept calling out her name..! 'Hinata! Hinata!'! ... Along with some pretty embarassing stuff"</p><p>Shikamaru gave Sai a nudge, the blonde wasn't having the teasing.</p><p>"But..! I got to see your mushy side!" Sai continued with a hint of laughter, "It's great research material for me!"</p><p>"Sai" Shikamaru said in a scolding tone.</p><p>Naruto sat up and moved to in front of the campfire in an attempt to get rid of the cold feeling inside.</p><p>"You gotta talk, Naruto" Shikamaru said, genuine concern in his voice, "Why are you like this?"</p><p>Naruto took a moment to decide whether to tell them or not.</p><p>He really needed someone to talk to.</p><p>"I..."</p><p>It hurts...</p><p>"I confessed to Hinata"</p><p>"Confessed?" Shikamaru asked in confusion, "Confessed what? What did you do?"</p><p>"Confess... Like the love proclamation?" Sai asked.</p><p>Naruto's nod took both of them by surprise.</p><p><em>"I didn't expect him to realize so soon..!" </em>Shikamaru thought with a growing smile on his face, happy for his friends, but frowned when he realized <em>"But why is he moping around then?"</em></p><p>"And then she rejected me"</p><p>That was much more surprising to them.</p><p>
  <em>"What?!"</em>
</p><p>"N-Not the opposite?" Shikamaru asked, the most confused he has ever been in a while.</p><p>Whether he likes to admit it or not, Shikamaru has been one of the people who got to witness the budding relationship between the two the most.</p><p>He saw them at their best and their weakest, persevering for each other, helplessly and unknowingly pining for each other for years.</p><p>But...</p><p>When they are in a life or death situation, with a potential of it being the last few days of Earth... Naruto, the one Hinata has been admiring for so long, finally confesses to her...</p><p>And she rejects him?</p><p>He doesn't understand...</p><p>"No... I was completely rejected"</p><p><em>"I don't understand..." </em>The Nara thought, <em>"Why?"</em></p><p>He shook his head. Now isn't the time to deal with personal problems!</p><p>He glanced at the clock in his hand and hissed to himself. They have to move fast, but they can't do it without the mopey and heartbroken guy.</p><p>"That aside," Shikamaru said with a heavy sigh, "You better suck it up for now, we have a mission"</p><p><em>"Mission?" </em>Naruto thought as he weakly got back up, only to crawl back into the makeshift bed, <em>"Yeah right... Like it matters"</em></p><p>"Hello? The mission?" Shikamaru pushed, "Got water in your ears?"</p><p>
  <em>"Fuck you... Leave me alone..."</em>
</p><p>"Look!" The Nara growled, "Is it really that hard to see the girl who rejected you?! She's in danger, you fucker! Are you that lame?! Get up your sorry ass, because she's not the only kidnapped! Her sister is, too! Are you really just gonna give up that easily?!"</p><p>
  <em>"Never give up... That's what you taught me, Naruto-kun..!"</em>
</p><p>"I-I know that..! I'm not giving up!" Naruto yelled out instinctively, "Like I'd ever-..."</p><p>
  <em>"What? Yes I am!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I am?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes! I give up!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I give up..."</em>
</p><p>His eyes held nothing but pain and confliction.</p><p>He was way too damaged to put up any walls. He was exposed.</p><p>He wanted to cower under the black judgemental eyes... He wanted to... But he's far too numb for that.</p><p>"You're not giving up," Shikamaru said with furrowed eyebrows, "But you're not willing to do anything?"</p><p><em>"I give up!" </em>Naruto hissed, <em>"Why can't I say that out loud?!"</em></p><p>The Nara's eyes sharpened in judgement, "Stop being a child for once, Naruto! Take this seriously! This isn't a game!"</p><p>
  <em>"Believe me, please, when I tell you, that, yes, I treat some serious matters as a game sometimes- most of the time. B-But you, n-never did I consider you a game, I always take you seriously, I-I.. I... I wanna be careful so that I won't lose you..."</em>
</p><p>But he did.</p><p>He lost her.</p><p>Did he ever have her?</p><p>He looked down, no motivation at all, "Hanabi is one thing..."</p><p>Shikamaru raised a brow.</p><p>"... But it's not like Hinata was taken against her will..." Naruto said, pain present in his breaking voice, "... She went to Toneri completely on her own"</p><p>What was going on?</p><p><em>"What is she thinking?!" </em>Shikamaru thought, <em>"Hinata... You have some explaining to do!"</em></p><p>"Toneri..." His name was venom to him, "He... He said that she was going to be his... His bride..."</p><p>Sai have read countless stories about love. He knew it was painful for someone to lose their special other to someone else.</p><p>He didn't picture it to be this bad.</p><p>"The scarf that she knit for me..." He choked out, his eyes watering from the thought, "It burned... It burned up right in front of me... I-I couldn't even hold on to it..!"</p><p>Shikamaru felt the pain his friend was going through, even though he can't relate.</p><p>His pain was too much, it was overflowing.</p><p>"It slipped away... Turned to ashes..." Naruto recalled, almost reliving his trauma, "Why is it like that-ttebayo? Why did it feel like my bond with Hinata was destroyed along with it? Why..?! Why does it hurt so much?!"</p><p>Only the blonde's occasional sobs echoed the cave along with the crackling of the campfire's flames.</p><p>Shikamaru didn't know what to do.</p><p>This wasn't a matter of the mind.</p><p>This was a matter of the heart.</p><p>He doesn't know... He doesn't know...</p><p>"Wow"</p><p>Shikamaru looked at Sai in shock, hearing an awful lot amusement in his voice.</p><p>"Naruto is a very strong shinobi" Sai chuckled, "Very strong even the most gruesome of pain in battle... But with a broken heart, he's so weak... You're surprisingly worthless!"</p><p>"I am worthless"</p><p>"Sai!" Shikamaru growled.</p><p>But then...</p><p>
  <em>"Commit suicide, that's the fastest way. She hates you, no point of trying to turn it around, just kill yourself already"</em>
</p><p>He sighed because of the only idea in his head.</p><p>
  <em>"Sai! What the hell are you doing, moron?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"U-Using reverse psychology?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>SHANARO</em>
  <em>!!! Reverse psychology doesn't work that way!!!"</em>
</p><p>This worked before, so it better work again now!</p><p>
  <em>"You fuckin' Team 7 always causes us trouble, goddammit!!"</em>
</p><p>"You fuckin' loser" Shikamaru said with all the intent to tick off the man, "Causing and calling in trouble every now and then, that's who you are, asshole"</p><p>It was Sai's turn to look at Shikamaru in shock.</p><p>"If you're giving up on your girl, then might as well give up everything else, ey?! Being Hokage? The lives of other people? The entire fuckin' Earth!"</p><p>He saw Naruto flinch. He smirked, he knew he was hitting a nerve or two.</p><p>"Fine! Give it all up!" He continued, "That's not the Naruto I knew, but whatever! Whatever, right?! You're a loser who gives up! Definitely not Hinata's type of person!"</p><p>At the slip of her name, Naruto sharply turned with a deadly glare. But he's not done yet, not until the other gets up.</p><p>"Pathetic! Shameful! Absurd!" Shikamaru put his hands on his waist, bracing himself of what might happen next, "You're weak... No wonder she left you"</p><p>
  <em>"That's it!"</em>
</p><p>In a blink of an eye, Shikamaru gulped heavily as he was suddenly taken by the collar and off of his feet.</p><p>He looked down at Naruto in fear, those blue eyes glaring at him with fury.</p><p>"What did you fucking say, huh, Shikamaru?!" Naruto yelled in the voice of anger that only a broken man could muster, "Are you trying to pick a fight?!"</p><p>
  <em>"Bingo"</em>
</p><p>Pushing aside his instinctual fear, Shikamaru glared back down and yelled "Fine! Go as low as to beat me up! Let your personal life affect this!"</p><p>Naruto raised a fist to beat him up, only to stop when the other continued, "But you are a shinobi!"</p><p>
  <em>"B</em>
  <em>ecause in the end of the day, I am a kunoichi"</em>
</p><p>He froze up.</p><p>"Swallow up all your personal problems for now and focus on the mission!"</p><p>
  <em>"My ninja life and my personal life are different!"</em>
</p><p>"Man up, Naruto! Your life isn't the only one in the line here!"</p><p>
  <em>"I thought you, of all people, would know"</em>
</p><p>It was silent for a good few seconds.</p><p>Sai could only watch from his spot with wide eyes, not knowing what to do and how to react.</p><p>He thinks he's nervous. Curious? Afraid? He's not really sure.</p><p>Shikamaru then reached the ground again, internally sighing in relief as he looked at the ashamed man before him, <em>"I can't believe that worked"</em></p><p>He looked at the blonde.</p><p>But he knows that they don't stand a chance yet. Not when Naruto was like this.</p><p>"Naruto"</p><p>The Uzumaki flinched at his name.</p><p>"I need to show you something"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Otsutsuki Hamura.</p><p>Tenseigan.</p><p>Misinterpretations.</p><p>A grudge carried from a lifetime to another.</p><p>It was all a bit too much for Hinata to handle on her own.</p><p>Her pale lavender eyes carefully watched as her fingers and knitting needles weaved together threads of silky red scarf.</p><p>Across from her table, Toneri stared at her in utter awe.</p><p>He couldn't believe that she was really there with him.</p><p>Years, his father has promised him her and someone to love and be with. And, just like as destiny told them, there they were, together at last.</p><p>Hinata could not bare to look up and look at him in the eyes... Her sister's eyes, those of which he wore as his own in order to gain the prowess of the Tenseigan.</p><p>He asked her to make him a scarf.</p><p>She was making a scarf. Not for him.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Sakura smiled as she turned her head to the sulking blonde.</p><p>"That's the stupidest story I have ever heard" She said, "If I weren't so tired, I would've punched you to the sun myself"</p><p>Three days straight, she's been transferring her chakra to him to keep him alive. She collapsed a few hours before he woke up.</p><p>"... 'Women are as fickle as the autumn weather'... I heard that from my mom..." Sakura said, bitter memories returning to her, "That... That is where I genuinely think my mother is wrong"</p><p>
  <em>"What are you so mad about? I just told you I like you instead of Sasuke-kun"</em>
</p><p>"That is not true..." The pinkette said.</p><p>She closed her eyes and hummed at some memories she had. Loud proclamations of love, screamed at the top of his lungs.</p><p>She understood why it suddenly stopped. When someone finally gave him the attention he wanted, he no longer felt competitive.</p><p>"I remember it grossly too clearly" She giggled, "I remember when we were kids..."</p><p>He was silent.</p><p>She could tell that he doesn't catch what she was saying.</p><p>"Wow... I gotta say," She said as she looked at him with a smile, "I never thought you'd confess your love first, Naruto..."</p><p>He suddenly looked at her with wide eyes.</p><p>"You two were running all around the village, helplessly oggling over each other" She giggled, "I thought she'd accidentally slip and confess any time since she knew her feelings... But here you are. It was the other way around, huh?"</p><p>"C..." He confusedly muttered, "Confess? Her? She... She doesn't like me that way..."</p><p>
  <em>"Because I love you"</em>
</p><p>It hurts him. Knowing he was too late.</p><p>"Not anymore..."</p><p>Poor guy. She sighed, "It seems so long ago now..."</p><p>She always thought of those memories to be the worst and most annoying ones... But now... They were just funny. Amusing. They were kids, afterall.</p><p>"But do you remember when you said that you loved me?" She tried to say in a teasing tone, but her tiredness didn't allow her, so she simply continued, "I wonder if I'm right... If you only said that because I love Sasuke-kun... And you simply didn't want to lose to him"</p><p>This sat wrong with Naruto.</p><p>Was she saying that he only thinks that he loves Hinata because Toneri was around?</p><p>He hated it! It felt off in every way!</p><p>He knows he loves her...</p><p>Seeing the look Naruto had, Sakura smiled. She knew she was right.</p><p>"But it's real this time, isn't it?"  She giggled, "This is amazing... Hinata is a great person... Honestly..! She's almost too good for you!"</p><p>"Yeah"</p><p>She was. Naruto knew this long before.</p><p>From her social status to her personality. He knew he couldn't approach her because of those before.</p><p>It made him so happy that she was kind enough to let him in her life.</p><p>He always instinctively protected her from the very start... She's simply too good.</p><p>So beautiful.</p><p>"... But..." It hurts him to say it, but he kept telling it to everyone in an attempt to make himself numb to it, "Hinata left me... She went off to be with Toneri"</p><p>"You really are an idiot!" She hissed, "From that story that you told me, too ridiculous not to be true, it's obvious she has a reason that she just couldn't reveal to you!"</p><p>She turned to look up at the ceiling, "She loved you for the longest time, Naruto... I don't think she'd change her mind as you claim her to have done"</p><p>She closed her eyes, "Women are as fickle as the autumn weather... What bullshit... I believe that when a girl falls in love, and it's true love... Her feelings won't change that easily... Honestly, they can't change... I understand just how she feels..."</p><p><em>"A reason that she just couldn't reveal..." </em>He hopefully thought, his hands tightly holding to each other, <em>"A reason... A reas-"</em></p><p>Then, suddenly, he remembered...</p><p>
  <em>"Naruto-kun... About Toneri's puppet..."</em>
</p><p>Was that it?</p><p>
  <em>"He told me-"</em>
</p><p>Was she trying to tell him?</p><p>"Judging by the stupid look on your face, I bet you're piecing things together" Sakura giggled, giddy for her friends.</p><p>"She..." He excitedly said, placing a hand on his head as a large smile formed on his face, his eyes becoming watery at the feeling of spark of hope, "She tried to tell me something..!"</p><p>He knew that look on Hinata's face. It was serious! She was about to give him vital information!</p><p>Then he slapped his forehead, "How can I be this stupid?!"</p><p>"Eh? Aren't you-" "Of course!" Naruto excitedly laughed as he pieced everything together, "She was using Toneri to find Hanabi! Why else?!"</p><p>Sakura's eyes widen, "Oh shit! You're right!"</p><p>"Hinata would never turn on her team!" "You're right!" "Where else would Hanabi be?!" "Right!"</p><p>Naruto hopefully looked at Sakura, the slightest glimmer of life in it, an unsure smile on his face, "A-And... And she technically didn't say anything to reject me... R-Right?"</p><p>Sakura smiled at him, reassuring him, "Right"</p><p>Meanwhile, Sai looked at Shikamaru in confusion.</p><p>The Nara had his hand over his mouth, his eyes wide, <em>"Of course! How come I didn't think of that?!"</em></p><p>"Shikamaru?" Sai asked, "Are you having a seizure?"</p><p>Shikamaru proudly looked up with a smirk, "Mister future Hokage figured it out"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p><em>"Any second now..." </em>Hinata thought as she knitted the scarf.</p><p>And just like she expected, Toneri suddenly groaned in pain, caressing his eyes.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Hinata asked, <em>"It looks to be hurting more everytime"</em></p><p>"I'm fine..." He said, trying to push back the pain as much as he could.</p><p>He stood up and walked away, "I'm going to my room and rest... I'm looking forward to see the scarf when it's finished"</p><p>She nodded silently, keeping her attention on knitting.</p><p>She waited half a minute after he left the room before she stopped.</p><p>It was time.</p><p>She left the scarf safely on a table near Hanabi's bed, leaving her a kiss on the forehead before she left.</p><p>She quietly opened the window and crawled out, closing it behind her before leaping down, travelling via jumping from roof to roof.</p><p>There was a floating rock, much more important than the rest. It was the formation floating at the center of a crescent moon shaped rock base. Directly bellow the castle.</p><p>She knows the Tenseigan was in there. It was the only place she could not see.</p><p>At her arrival, she clicked her tongue. It only seems like a cluster of rocks.</p><p>But upon a glance of her well trained eyes, she spotted a hole in the ground with levels that looks to be carved out by humans.</p><p>She quickly ran down the stairs with no second thoughts, and she had to pay no mind when the stone stairs was soon a gold path.</p><p>The golden path then separates into different paths, curving and twisting around a large eyeball, twenty diameters from her measuring, floating at the center.</p><p>She connected to the path she took and ran on it, not minding the curves and twists.</p><p>She jumped to the next path, one surrounding the eye like a ring.</p><p>She looked directly ahead of her, staring straight into the glowing eye, <em>"This is the Tenseigan..."</em></p><p>Back in the crypt, the main family's puppet showed her what this weapon could do in a series of illusions, as if tossing her back in time.</p><p>Hamura was there, too. He gifted her a portion of his chakra to be able to destroy it.</p><p>It was a terrifying weapon.</p><p>And from her memory of it, it seemed to have grown larger. It was still glowing since it was active, moving the moon she presumes.</p><p>She glared at it and took a stance to destroy it.</p><p>
  <em>"I will stop the moon!"</em>
</p><p>As she gathered as much chakra as she could in her hand, she suddenly sensed enemies.</p><p>She sharply turned and saw puppets flooding in, surrounding her.</p><p>She hissed.</p><p>She wasn't used to the new amount of chakra, it took her too long to muster it all into one shot.</p><p>As fast as wind, the puppets all swooped down on her.</p><p>Activating her Byakūgan, she read the flow of their chakras and dodged and attacked accordingly, delivering devastating blows one puppet at a time.</p><p>She knows how to use the size and weight of her body to its full potential, ducking around and slipping in, tossing herself gracefully in the air and maneuvering all of her movements to be useful and tactical.</p><p>Not a single step was wasted.</p><p>She had trained with Naruto and his clones, she knows how to fight multiple at once. One man at a time.</p><p>She easily broke each puppet with one blow each, and just as one was left standing, she was about to strike it with her palm when-</p><p>
  <em>"What?!"</em>
</p><p>She suddenly had zero control over her body. Suddenly she was weightless.</p><p>She was pulled all the way back, and her wrist was caught in a painful grip.</p><p>She yelped at the hand, and she glared up at the man controlling her.</p><p>"Toneri!"</p><p>Toneri looked down at her, annoyed and furious.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" He asked in an icy tone, "What were you planning?"</p><p>"You're in the wrong! Hamura-san entrusted me with the true celestial decree back in the tombs of the Otsutsuki main family!" Hinata quickly yelled, "Your ancestors have misunderstood the decree and are twisting his teachings!"</p><p>He was furious.</p><p>Years ago, when it was only he and his father was left, they visited the Hyūga on Earth frequently, hiding from the sight of the Byakūgan and gathering chakra to their forehead to see despite having already sacrificed their eyes.</p><p>They were most fond of a little girl with the purest of chakra and most powerful of eyes.</p><p>She had a delightful laughter as she plays in the clan's garden.</p><p>Hinata was such an innocent child, filled with beauty to the brim.</p><p>Little Toneri was most interested in her, especially because his father promised that they would be married in the future.</p><p>His father talked to her grandfather and made a deal.</p><p>A wife.</p><p>Someone to love him...</p><p>Hinata was such a beautiful girl.</p><p>He watched her train in her compound. How he hated her older cousin for hurting her so much.</p><p>He couldn't express how happy he was when he visited again and found out he was finally dead.</p><p>Hinata was such a beautiful woman.</p><p>He was in awe when he saw her again. He was pleased when he saw her in her room, humming as she knitted a beautiful red scarf.</p><p>He wanted a scarf from her...</p><p>She was almost an adult. They were to be married soon, so he excitedly requested audience with her grandfather one last time to express his gratitude.</p><p>He was happy to have met her father instead. Hiashi came to him, he thought he was there to meet his future son-in-law.</p><p>But no...</p><p>Hiashi was a traitor instead.</p><p>He tried to break the deal and kill him.</p><p>What a feeble old man he was.</p><p>Not only was he as strong as he claimed to be, but he was also not smart enough to see that his daughter and him were meant to be.</p><p>She came to him before her birthday, so flattering.</p><p>She accepted his invite to live in his palace.</p><p>But...</p><p>"You..." Toneri looked at her in disdain, "Betrayed me"</p><p>Hinata was as stupid as her father. She betrayed him.</p><p>Toneri felt nothing but anger.</p><p>He marched across the castle, she was restrained behind him as he controlled her body to float close behind.</p><p>She kept screaming and babbling nonsense. None that he could hear over his fury.</p><p>She was tainted!</p><p>Earth tainted her beauty!</p><p><em>"That man..." </em>Toneri thought, the face of a certain blonde shinobi in his head, <em>"He tainted her!!"</em></p><p>He once used a heart-reflecting bubble on her, and one man was constantly on her worried mind.</p><p>Was he always in her mind?!</p><p>He furiously opened the door to Hanabi's room, with the intent of killing the little girl in front of her older sister, but, the sight of the red scarf angered him more.</p><p>
  <em>"Was she thinking about him when she made that?!"</em>
</p><p>He recalled seeing her giving the blonde man the scarf she first made before she left.</p><p>He knew it.</p><p>He grabbed the scarf and glared at her, "You were making this for him and not for me HAVEN'T YOU?!?!"</p><p>Hinata felt her heart break as her hard work broke into pieces from Toneri's jutsu, "No!!"</p><p>Toneri was filled with anger.</p><p>The woman was a dirty traitor!</p><p>He glared at her and made a jutsu orb in his hand, "I'll make sure you'll never betray me again! Ever!!!"</p><p>Hinata felt painful chakra enter her chest, and suddenly, she lost vision and any sorts of senses. She felt like a puppet.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Morning. It was morning.</p><p>Naruto zipped up his jacket and wore his headband.</p><p>He was a man on a mission, and he was the most determined he has ever been.</p><p>
  <em>"I fought wars before"</em>
</p><p>He left everything but his weapons behind. It was time to fight, and he's not backing down.</p><p>
  <em>"But so far, this is the one that matters to me the most"</em>
</p><p>His eyes squinted as he finally saw the opening of the cave that they were camping in.</p><p>The sunny place was a distance away, and he confidently marched to reach it.</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>Hinata…"</em>
</p><p>The warmth of the sun greeted him the moment he stepped out of the shadows, calling out to him for adventure.</p><p>
  <em>"This big idiot finally understands…"</em>
</p><p>He looked at the palm of his hand, the one he used to hold the scarf until it disappeared.</p><p>
  <em>"The real meaning of the scarf you gave to me when you went with Toneri…"</em>
</p><p>He raised it to his chest as he closed his eyes, feeling the beating of his heart as he took deep breaths in and out.</p><p>
  <em>"I know now, from the scarf you painstakingly knitted and took so long to finish, that your love can't be unravelled so easily…"</em>
</p><p>With one strong huff of air out, he opened his eyes and looked up at the sun.</p><p>
  <em>"Wait for me…"</em>
</p><p>He raised his hand and reached to the sun, the thrumming of his heart strong in his chest.</p><p>
  <em>"This whole time, you always loved me for the way I am…"</em>
</p><p>He's so far away from the sun, but it doesn't matter.</p><p>
  <em>"Now, as a man, there's something I must tell you… Hinata, I swear I will save you!"</em>
</p><p>He will get to the sun. No matter what.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Her lips were painted with ruby red paint, black sashes were wrapped around her, both bringing stark contrast to her pale skin.</p><p>Marionettes danced around Hinata as they dressed her up, as careful as they could be, as if dressing a porcelain doll.</p><p>Despite all of this happening around her, she had no idea of anything.</p><p>Gongs were continuously ringing all across the castle, signifying the beginning of the ceremony.</p><p>The doors behind her opened, and walked in was Toneri.</p><p>He smiled in pride and in awe.</p><p>He took a step aside and gestured her to the hall, "My bride... Let us walk to the palanquin"</p><p>With no protests, she walked gracefully out, walking beside the man whom calls himself her groom.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"Don't stop for anything, dattebayo!!!"</p><p>Four ink birds flew directly to the artificial sun, carrying all four of the team members on their backs.</p><p>Naruto felt a strong rush of adrenaline as he saw puppets rushing out on their own birds, alerted of their arrival.</p><p><em>"I'll break through the barrier!" </em>He formed a Rasenshuriken with the intention to destroy, and as he was about to throw it, Shikamaru yelled "Let them come out!"</p><p>They flew closer and closer, and at the corner of his eyes, Naruto saw a hole opening the barrier and comes flooding out the enemies in greater speed as them.</p><p>"Do it now, Naruto!!"</p><p>"Right!" With precision, he threw the orb of chakra at the enemies, destroying each and every one of the ones that were even close.</p><p>He heard Shikamaru call out to them, and he saw him controlling one puppet and opening an entrance for them.</p><p>Just as they entered and reached the air above a strange looking castle, chakra orbs started getting shot at them from machines.</p><p>The team skillfully dodged around the anti-aircrafts, with only Sakura's ride being a casualty.</p><p>"Entering enemy base!"</p><p>Shikamaru and Sai landed on the courtyard and immediately got rained down by explosive chakra orb.</p><p>"SHANARO!!!"</p><p>From above, Sakura jumped down from the bird and started to destroy the left side of the machines while a Rasenshuriken took care of the right.</p><p>Shikamaru and Sai reached a hall, ducking away from the sheer destruction behind them.</p><p>Just as it was cleared out, Shikamaru looked at the clock on his palm, only to cover it up with a glove with a groan of irritations, "Mendokusē!"</p><p>Naruto quickly ran passed them and yelled "Get up! Don't stop!"</p><p>The three quickly followed behind him as he rushed into the castle, clearing out enemies that dared to face them.</p><p>They got to another courtyard where they could finally hear gongs.</p><p>It infuriated Naruto. He can tell the gongs were for a ceremony.</p><p>"Where's Hanabi?!" Shikamaru asked, knowing fully well that Naruto was planning to get to Hinata first.</p><p>Briefly activating his Sage Mode, Naruto immediately spotted chakra that was different from puppets and separated from two others, "She's in the tower up there!"</p><p>"Sakura! Sai! You two go rescue Hanabi!"</p><p>"Roger!"</p><p>The group separated into teams of two.</p><p>Shikamaru groaned when he realized that heavier puppets were around the area they took and was much more heavily guarded.</p><p>He was weaving through hand seals when suddenly, Naruto started punching his way through, not missing a beat and only leaving a path of broken puppets behind him.</p><p>He was not slowing down at all.</p><p>Shikamaru could only stare at Naruto's back in awe.</p><p>No longer could he see any trace of the brokenhearted man in the cave, unwilling to move with zero motivation.</p><p>Naruto was in his best shape, to rescue Hinata, he was at his strongest.</p><p>The gongs suddenly stopped, making Naruto groan, <em>"Why did it stop?!"</em></p><p>"Dammit!" He hissed.</p><p>"Naruto!" Shikamaru called out, trying to run as fast as he could to catch up to Naruto, but he was far too fast, "Mendokusē..."</p><p><em>"That Naruto..." </em>He thought as he lost sight of him, <em>"He's fired up"</em></p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Toneri and Hinata exited the palanquin as they reached outside of the chapel.</p><p>Toneri got down first and offered his hand to her to help her down, but frowned when he saw her face, "This is our long awaited wedding. Look happier"</p><p>She automatically smiled, looking mechanical with no emotions behind it.</p><p>The two of them entered the chapel where priests were lined up to greet them as they walked down the hall towards the altar.</p><p>The official made a single hand seal, then the floor below Toneri and Hinata started glowing as the crest of the Otsutsuki clan formed bellow them.</p><p>As per Otsutsuki clan tradition, the official placed a small piece of bread in Toneri's mouth to feed to Hinata.</p><p>Toneri leaned in to feed the bread to her, and just as the bread came close-</p><p>"HINATA!!!"</p><p>The doors burst open as Naruto came running in.</p><p><em>"... That guy again..." </em>Toneri groaned as he glared back at the man.</p><p>Naruto, as dense as he was, knew exactly what was going on. He knows this was a wedding judging from how everything looked. If he was a minute later, he would've been too late.</p><p>He was enraged at the sight. He knew how Hinata felt, at least for Toneri.</p><p>Seeing the woman he loves standing in front of an altar with another man made him the angriest he has ever been.</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sure he's forcing Hinata into this!"</em>
</p><p>He growled at the pale colored man.</p><p>
  <em>"I'll be the one to stand beside Hinata, not Toneri!"</em>
</p><p>"Fuckin' bastard! Stay away from her!!" Naruto yelled as he rushed up the altar and threw a punch at Toneri.</p><p>He won't even bother trying to talk to this guy.</p><p>Just before his fist met with Toneri's face, a priest swooped in and caught his punch.</p><p>The priest stretched out a glowing bubble and stretched it as a sword to attack Naruto.</p><p>Being caught off guard, the blonde jumped back as the priest attacked him.</p><p>All the other priests started to attack him as well, all holding swords of their own.</p><p>A longer blade than the kunai, Naruto was not used to this.</p><p>"Naruto, I have only one thing to say to you" Toneri said as he pulled Hinata by the wrist, "Your fists will never touch me!"</p><p>After saying his throwaway line, he retreated into a secret room behind the altar.</p><p>"Come back here, coward!" Naruto yelled in anger, no matter how many he has taken down, more and more comes in.</p><p>"Naruto!"</p><p>Shikamaru groaned when he saw Naruto trying to get through multiple puppets at once.</p><p>"Where's Hinata?!" Shikamaru asked, "Why'd you stop?!"</p><p>"I'm stuck-ttebayo!" Naruto yelled back, clearly frustrated, "Toneri took her back there!"</p><p>Suddenly, all the puppets surrounding Naruto stopped.</p><p>He looked down and saw that they were all in Shikamaru's shadow.</p><p>The Nara nodded at the Uzumaki and said "Leave all of this to me"</p><p>The blonde nodded at him gratefully, "Thanks!"</p><p>Without wasting another second, he jumped over the heads of the puppets and ran to the passageway that Toneri used to run.</p><p>The official raised one hand cockily as a warning for Naruto to stop, but he couldn't care less, "Move"</p><p>The official couldn't even react as Naruto ran passed him, the light speed punch too fast for him to even comprehend before he died.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Sakura and Sai raced up a series of stairs up the tower on ink lions, but as they reached the very top, they saw a bunch of identical looking girls.</p><p>They hesitated for a moment, "Little girls?"</p><p>All of the girls stood in a column with mechanical smiles before their jaws dropped and revealed sharp blades as their teeth, their laughter coming out of them as they all lunged at both of the ninjas.</p><p>"Holy-!!" Sakura took stance and growled "One at a time!"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>As he went deeper and deeper in, Naruto couldn't help feeling creeped out by the area.</p><p>The walls reeked of chakra, and every turn seems to be the same path that he's been running down on.</p><p>He was running purely on instinct. He knows where Hinata was. He always does.</p><p>As he reached finally reached the room where Toneri and Hinata stopped, he immediately registered what was in there.</p><p>In bubbles, one male and female of each animal on Earth floated in the room. Toneri and Hinata must be the humans.</p><p>"HINATA!!!"</p><p>Toneri hissed and sharply turned, "You pesky bastard"</p><p>"Give Hinata back!!!" Naruto screamed as he ran to attack Toneri.</p><p><em>"Surely, he won't hurt Hinata" </em>The Otsutsuki smirked, "Fine, you want her back? Then have her"</p><p>He raised a hand, and just like commanded, Hinata quickly lunged ahead and attacked Naruto.</p><p>The blonde was taken by surprise.</p><p>He raised an arm to block her attack and braced himself for the painful chakra point shut down, only to feel nothing but her brute strength from the attack.</p><p>Thankfully, Hinata had weak upper body strength, it didn't hurt him enough to affect his fighting.</p><p>She was aggressively attacking him, rather slowly, pushing him back more and more.</p><p><em>"She's fighting differently" </em>He noted, "Hinata! It's me! Naruto! Stop it!"</p><p>Usually, Hinata would try to keep her enemy stuck in one place, she would try to move around them, attack only the most vital parts, and use open spaces to her advantage.</p><p>But this time, she was fighting recklessly, attacking every open targets, pushing him back, and staying on the ground.</p><p>"Hinata!"</p><p>"What do you think of my wife's combat skills?" Toneri laughed, seeing that Naruto was struggling to fight.</p><p>What's gotten into her?!</p><p>Naruto's eyes widen when he saw her eyes.</p><p>They were blank and void of emotions.</p><p>Not even a glimpse of determination, anger, nor boredom. Nothing.</p><p>
  <em>"Please!"</em>
</p><p>Why was she acting as if she's someone else?!</p><p>
  <em>"Tell me what's wrong!"</em>
</p><p>Then, that's when he felt it.</p><p>Her chakra...</p><p>She was sad... Lonely... Lost...</p><p>She doesn't know what was going on.</p><p><em>"He's controlling her!" </em>Naruto scowled in realization, finally feeling where her chakra seemed to be off, <em>"Hinata!"</em></p><p>He's got to admit, she was fighting in a different style, and she wasn't showing any openings, as if someone else was looking at the fight for her.</p><p>For a brief moment, he looked at Toneri, he was intently watching their fight.</p><p>He knew it.</p><p><em>"There's no way Hinata would turn on her friends, dattebayo!" </em>He thought as he took one last step backward, <em>"I knew Hinata would never leave me! Dammit!"</em></p><p>He grabbed her right wrist with his right hand as he radiated his right enough for the cells to spread out enough for it to phase through.</p><p>He could feel her suffering and loneliness... He wants to save her!</p><p><em>"Be a little more patient..." </em>He just hopes it won't hurt, <em>"It will be over soon!"</em></p><p>His right hand phased through her chest, and he immediately felt a cluster of chakra, a bubble, stuck to her heart.</p><p>Without hesitation, he grabbed and pulled it out of her body, and as he touched the orb of chakra, it started flickering and weakening, and he could see glimpses of her memories with every flicker.</p><p>He saw a red scarf burst into pieces before her.</p><p>He saw moments before she lost senses, when she was hung on a wall next to decorative puppets.</p><p>His heart broke in a completely different way, anger consuming him as he finally got the bubble out of her body.</p><p>She dropped harmlessly with him carefully catching her unconscious body.</p><p>Naruto glared at the bubble that he held in his right hand, hearing a muffled version of her screaming for reconsideration and understanding.</p><p>Why must people treat her so horribly?</p><p>She did nothing but to be kind!</p><p>He glared at Toneri with pure hatred as he destroyed the bubble, "How dare you treat Hinata like one of your play dolls!"</p><p>Toneri only tisked and smirked cockily. Naruto wanted to jump and tear the other man into pieces, but he didn't want to move and potentially hurt Hinata.</p><p>"She took her time to convince you! She understood your situation before she acted!" He kept screaming, trying to get the other to feel shame and regret, "She treated you so kind! Why would you hurt her like that?! Hinata didn't deserve that, dattebayo!!"</p><p>"She's from Earth, afterall..." Toneri chuckled, "So she's just as tainted"</p><p>Then, he raised his hand to their direction, "But she's mine, Hinata is mine... So I'll take her back now"</p><p>It was as if his other half was being ripped away from him once again.</p><p>Hinata's body started to levitate away from Naruto, and he tried to keep his grip on her, but he had to let go when it was getting too strong with her most probably getting hurt already.</p><p>"Hinata!" He cried out as he quickly got to his feet, trying to run after her.</p><p>As he was just inches away from them, as Hinata finally got in Toneri's arm, the Otsutsuki quickly raised his hand towards Naruto once more, sending him back into a wall with an extremely powerful burst of chakra.</p><p>"Down with you!" Toneri growled as he used more chakra.</p><p>"Ack!!!"</p><p>Naruto kept sinking further and further into the wall as the attack kept getting more and more powerful.</p><p>He was being crushed at this point, "Hi- ack!!! HINATA!!!"</p><p>At the sound of her name, Hinata started to force herself to consciousness, feeling extreme amounts of chakra around her.</p><p>"HINATA!!!"</p><p>"Na..." Toneri tisked as he realized that she was waking up, "Naruto... kun..."</p><p>At the sound of destruction, she quickly snapped out of her daze, and she realized that she was in Toneri's grasp.</p><p>He sweetly smiled at her and stopped his jutsu on Naruto to make a new bubble, "Hinata, it's too soon for you to wake up"</p><p>
  <em>"What?!"</em>
</p><p>At the sight of the bubble, she quickly froze up at the memory of when she last saw a bubble like that.</p><p>When she was stuck.</p><p>When she was nothing but a doll.</p><p>In a moment of pure luck, Toneri's eyes started pulsating again, much stronger and more painful than the other ones, making him tumble down in pain, almost clawing his eyes out.</p><p>Hinata quickly snapped out of it, and the moment she realized that they were in the rebirth chamber, she immediately knew what could have happened.</p><p>As Toneri screamed out in pain, Hinata looked at him in worry, he was too much in pain, <em>"What should I do?!"</em></p><p>"Th-This is it!!!" Toneri screamed through his pain, laughing maniacally, "The final pulsation before the Tenseigan!!!"</p><p>Realizing what it meant, Hinata quickly picked up the skirt of her gown to flee the scene.</p><p>As she turned on her heel, she quickly saw an unmistakable man, "Naruto-kun!"</p><p>At the sound of her voice calling out his name, Naruto groaned out of his lightheadedness and mustered up enough strength to pull himself out of the wall.</p><p>Hinata gasped when she saw how he looked. He had taken a proportional amount of damage. But... He wasn't backing down.</p><p>As Naruto escaped the wall, he desperately looked into her eyes. And, at last, she was looking back.</p><p>Hinata was with him.</p><p>"You're back..." He choked out, an overwhelming happiness taking over his heart for the first time in months.</p><p>She started to tear up, thinking about what he must've went through, "Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry!"</p><p><em>"You're too selfless" </em>He smiled at her endearingly as he stepped forward and wiped away her tears, "No, I'm sorry..."</p><p>It was so good to finally touch her again.</p><p>It was so good to be in his touch again.</p><p>Hinata turned face to his palm as she took deep breaths to hold herself together for now.</p><p>They can deal with this later, but for now-</p><p>"We've got to go" Hinata said as she took steps back.</p><p>Her kunoichi face was on. He understood that they'll have to continue later.</p><p>"Let's deal with that guy first" Naruto said though he was confused at why the foe was in a deep state of pain.</p><p>He took out a kunai from his sleeve and prepared to slit Toneri's throat, but Hinata quickly grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him as she ran.</p><p>"There's no time, Naruto-kun!" She said as she lead the way, "Toneri can't move now, it's the perfect time to destroy the Tenseigan!"</p><p>With no hesitation, he followed her, "Eh? Tenseigan? What's that?"</p><p>
  <em>"The reincarnation eye will destroy mankind"</em>
</p><p>"EHHH?!?! <em>That </em>Tenseigan?!" Naruto asked, "From the old text?!"</p><p>- - - - -</p><p>Sakura gasped when they finally saw Hanabi.</p><p>The little girl was laid on the bed, wraps around her eyes.</p><p>"Hanabi!" She gasped after realizing that her eyes were gauged out, "Who would do such a thing?"</p><p>"She's just a child..." Sai said as he picked her up gently.</p><p>Sakura surveyed the area.</p><p>There was no signs of struggle. Nothing out of the ordinary except for the mess of red threads scattered on the floor.</p><p>She knew what could've happened in there.</p><p>With pity, she picked up a shred of red woven cloth, <em>"Hinata..."</em></p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"So if we destroy this... The moon will stop?"</p><p>If Naruto was still that stupid little brat he was, he would've ran around the giant deadly weapon in awe and opt to touch it in curiosity despite warnings.</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>If Hinata was still that cowardly little baby she was, she would've taken steps back and hide behind whoever was near and cower in fear, opting to stay away from danger.</p><p>"Alright, I'll destroy it with my Rasengan, dattebayo!"</p><p>But they weren't childish and naive anymore. They're smart and brave.</p><p>"No! There's a seal on it, so if people outside Hamura's bloodline touches it, their chakra would get extracted"</p><p>Naruto looked at Hinata in shock, "Then... How? Don't tell me we're gonna need that bastard..."</p><p>Hinata shook her head and simply got into stance, gathering up all the chakra she still had left from all the draining inflicted on her.</p><p><em>"That's right!" </em>The blonde thought in realization, feeling a burst of pride and awe, <em>"The Hyūga were from the Sage of Six </em><em>Path's</em><em> brother! Hinata can do this!"</em></p><p>She hissed as she finally gathered all she could, <em>"This is nowhere near what I was given... But this will have to do! This is all I have left!"</em></p><p>Hinata leaped into the air as purple chakra enveloped both her hands, "Gentle Step: Twin Lions Surging Shot!"</p><p>With one big and powerful shot, the Tenseigan suddenly fluctuated as purple electricity surged around it.</p><p>Hinata landed on her feet, feeling on edge. They watched the orb as electricity flowed around it for a couple of seconds.</p><p>The Tenseigan flickered, it's light momentarily dimming then returning...</p><p>The pulsations weakened each time...</p><p>Then it went silent...</p><p>It was silent for too long.</p><p>She knew it.</p><p>"I can't destroy it!" Hinata cried out.</p><p>Toneri suppressed her chakra the first night they met, and she kept travelling on the mission with capped chakra.</p><p>She received Hamura's chakra, but that, too, was suppressed by Toneri when he took control over her body.</p><p>From the moment she woke up, she had no time to regenerate enough chakra.</p><p>She was only ounces of chakra too short... The Tenseigan pulsated!</p><p>But still...</p><p>"I-I'm not enough..."</p><p>Naruto looked at Hinata. She was beating herself up. He didn't like that...</p><p>"N-Naruto-kun... What should we do?"</p><p>She was panicking.</p><p>He wants to be the one to reassure her.</p><p>And be the one, he shall be.</p><p>Hinata felt his hand take hers, and she looked up at him in shock.</p><p>"Look..." He said, "I'm not smart like Shikamaru, so I can't come up with a sure plan... But..."</p><p>He smiled at her confidently and said "I'm sure about a couple of things! One is that I'm great at jutsus! Two is that you are, too!"</p><p>He held her hand securely in his and gave it a loving squeeze, "If neither of us are enough, then luckily, three is that I'm sure about us, dattebayo!"</p><p>Hinata's eyes widen in realization, <em>"I don't have enough chakra, but I'm the only one who could touch it... Naruto-kun can't touch it, but he has more than enough to destroy this!"</em></p><p>"Hinata, infuse me with your chakra!" The blonde confidently said, "If you do that, then we might be able to break this thing!"</p><p>They are opposites in multiple of ways. That's why, together, they are complete!</p><p>"Okay!" Hinata answered with an equally determined smile, returning the squeeze of his hand.</p><p>In dreary times, when one of them is not enough, the other would always come to the rescue and bring new light to the situation.</p><p>Besides... Just as Hinata was the one always there for Naruto, Naruto was the one always there for Hinata.</p><p>And in the face of what seems to be impossible, just like before, they'll stare it in the eye with confidence, hand in hand.</p><p>This time, it was Hinata who transferred chakra.</p><p>With no room to doubt, Naruto confidently looked ahead, determined to do it with her, "Ready?!"</p><p>"Yes!" She wholeheartedly answered.</p><p>His orange chakra and her purple chakra both enveloped them, creating a beautiful chaos of colors between them where they meet.</p><p>As if they did it before, as if it was second nature to them to work as one, in unison, they jumped high up in the air.</p><p>They yelled out their battle cries as they put as much chakra as they could into one attack.</p><p>They breathed as one. They moved as one. They thought as one. They yelled as one. Perfect unison, perfect for their unison attack.</p><p>Between their joined hands, an orange rasengan formed and a purple chakra lion head formed, combined into one powerful jutsu.</p><p>And together, they hit the Tenseigan with much force than before.</p><p>Just as they landed on their feet, the Tenseigan started pulsating and flickering incomparable from the previous one.</p><p>Each flicker turned more erratic and unstable, electricity won't stop travelling around it, and it started deforming.</p><p>Then, after five seconds of silence, Hamura's Tenseigan burst into a big explosion.</p><p>Naruto quickly shielded Hinata by turning his back to the explosion.</p><p>It was more of an explosion of light than it was of force. It didn't even blow them back, to their surprise.</p><p>Hinata gasped loudly, and once Naruto's eyes finally adjusted from the flash, he, too, was in shock.</p><p>Around them floated multiple objects unmistakable to both of them.</p><p>The eyes similar to those she grew up looking at. The eyes similar to the ones he grew to love.</p><p>"The Tenseigan..." Naruto was dumbfounded, "Was a cluster of Byakūgan?"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Call him lazy, but it's working.</p><p>Shikamaru laughed at his own resolve to being outnumbered by puppets, which is to use those puppets as his own with his shadows and make them fight each other instead.</p><p>Suddenly, a whole team of puppets closed in on him from above.</p><p>He groaned, realizing he can't catch them in his shadows, so he'd have to release each and every one in his jutsu and fight all of them manually.</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>Mendokusē</em>
  <em>!"</em>
</p><p>And just in time as he released his technique, every puppets started to drop like marionettes when their strings are cut, <em>"What?"</em></p><p>Shikamaru looked around as the light from outside also started dimming down, "Well, surely that ain't me who did that..."</p><p>He scratched the back of his head as he walked out with the aid of the light from the small fire of a lighter.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"Hanabi!"</p><p>Sai and Sakura both turned as Naruto and Hinata rushed to them, quickly passing Shikamaru as he dragged his feet oit of the chapel.</p><p>Unconscious in Sai's arms, Hanabi was curled up with a fresh wrap around her head.</p><p>"Hinata!" Sakura sighed in relief, "You've got some serious explaining to do"</p><p>Rushing to Hanabi's side, Hinata ran her own quick check up on her sister before smiling at her comrades who came to rescue her and her sister, "Thank goodness you guys finally saved her... Thank you all so much"</p><p>Naruto smiled at her softly and said "We would do anything for you, Hinata. It was no problem at all-"</p><p>"Ah-ah-ah, just for you, lover boy" Shikamaru cut him off as he looked at Hinata with crossed arms, "But for us, you've got some serious explaining to do"</p><p>Hinata gasped in realization and quickly bowed down, "I'm really sorry! I-I-"</p><p>"Not now, obviously" Shikamaru sighed as he rubbed his forehead, completely ignoring Hinata as she looked at him with big and watery puppy eyes and Naruto as he glared at him with deadly daggers.</p><p>"Our main objective was to save Hanabi" Sai said, unsure of what's next, "But we're also entrusted to stop the moon... How?"</p><p>"Oh! Don't worry about that-ttebayo!" Naruto quickly cheered, "Hinata and I dealt with the moon! It should be not moving by now!"</p><p>"What?!" Shikamaru quickly removed his glove, then laughed in amusement, looking at the duo after the unmoving clock, "Well, I don't know how you two dorks did it... But I got to say, I never doubted you guys"</p><p>Naruto and Hinata happily looked at each other from the approval they got.</p><p>Usually, Shikamaru was the one to call them out on their shenanigans in trainings and missions. It was his first time actually complimenting them in their work together.</p><p>"We destroyed the Tenseigan with a new jutsu!" Naruto excitedly explained, Hinata ecstatically nodded and said "It started to... The-the... The light started flickering like lightbulbs... Then it went l-like bwooosh"</p><p>Sakura almost laugh at Hinata's little hand gesture and sound effect accompanied by her soft voice, "Bwoosh?"</p><p>"Yeah!" Naruto nodded, "It was one of the weirdest and unexpected things we've ever seen, dattebayo"</p><p>"Well!" Shikamaru yawned as he crossed his arms behind his head, "Great job, everyone! Seems like both missions are accomplished"</p><p>"Wait" Sakura said as she dug in her obi pouch, she carefully took out a scrap of woven cloth from it and handed to Hinata, "This is yours, right?"</p><p>Naruto's eyes widen in recognition, "That's... The scarf that Toneri tore up"</p><p>Hinata looked down at the former scarf sadly, before looking up at him in confusion, "H-How did you know that?"</p><p>"I, um... I saw glimpses of your memories when I pulled out that jutsu from your body..." He quietly said, feeling as if he somehow invaded her privacy, "S... Sorry..."</p><p>"It's okay..."</p><p>Sakura smiled. She knew better than to intervene, but maybe they needed a little push, "You were gonna give it to Naruto, right?"</p><p>"I-I..."</p><p>Hinata looked at the broken scarf before nodding painfully.</p><p>She wanted to give him something beautiful, tell him how she feels with it... But she failed both times... Both got ruined because she-</p><p>"Did you really knit that for me?"</p><p>She faced him shamefully, suddenly self-conscious, "Ye-yeah..."</p><p>At last, all the weight in Naruto's chest has been lifted after months, and he felt more and more happy by the second, "Will you give it to me?"</p><p>In shock, she looked up at him with red cheeks, "B-But it's in shreds, a-and I..."</p><p>"I don't care" He said, excited and overjoyed as he smiled at her reassuringly, "I mean, I want it"</p><p>She felt overwhelmed as she stared at him in shock, feeling her heart flutter and the butterflies in her stomach fly wildly.</p><p>The man she loves wanted her broken gift.</p><p>And he seemed so eager and excited about it, there was no mistaking in his eyes that he was overflowing with those emotions.</p><p>She felt shy, puffing out her cheeks slightly as she brushed away the dirt on the scarf with her gloved hand, folding it neatly.</p><p>Naruto, instead of chuckling at her antics like usual, only watched in pure awe at her cuteness, fidgetting around with the scarf, trying to make it as presentable as possible for him.</p><p>His heart was full.</p><p>He held out hid hand to show that he truly wants to accept the gift, making her blush even more.</p><p>Ever so carefully, she placed the scrap of scarf on his hand, feeling as if her heart was about to escape her chest, refusing to make eye contact with him thinking she might die.</p><p>Naruto looked at the scrap of scarf so endearingly, holding it with care as he caressed it gently, putting it close to his heart.</p><p>He felt the happiest he has ever been.</p><p>He looked at her with loving eyes and smiled at her affectionately.</p><p>"Thank you..."</p><p>Hinata looked up to try and steal a glance of him, only to freeze and stare in shock at his loving gaze on her.</p><p>"I'll treasure it forever"</p><p>And for the first time, she knowingly smiled back at him affectionately, tears brimming her eyes.</p><p>Suddenly, Shikamaru gasped, catching everyone's attention.</p><p>Sakura growled and raised her fist, "You ruined the mome-!!"</p><p>"Why did it start moving again?" Shikamaru asked in shock, staring at his palm.</p><p>They all frantically looked around. The artificial sun was still out, and there was no signs of puppets moving. But the moon was moving again... How?</p><p>Suddenly, the ground trembled strongly, almost knocking them all off balance.</p><p>"What was that?!" Sakura yelled as she continued to frantically look around.</p><p>And then, a large stone hand grabbed at the roof of the castle, and came peering at them was a giant stone statue, and to their surprise, it was moving.</p><p>"Another guardian?!" Shikamaru asked.</p><p>As it finally got up to it's full height, it threw its hand at the team to grab them.</p><p>Naruto was the very first to react, his reflexes kicking in, and the first thing he did was take Hinata in his arms and flee.</p><p>The others followed suit, narrowly escaping disaster.</p><p>The giant hand sunk into the ground from it's strength effortlessly.</p><p>Naruto and Hinata were up the highest, and they got to see it fully.</p><p>Judging from how shaky Hinata was in his arms, Naruto knew she was afraid of it.</p><p>He glared at it with malice, it was threatening Hinata and his friends!</p><p>The statue turned it's head to look at them, to look at Hinata.</p><p>It was the last straw.</p><p>Naruto transformed into his Kyūbi chakra mode, then calling upon his companion.</p><p>"KURAMAAAAA!!!!"</p><p>Hinata closed her eyes and held onto Naruto tight as Kurama responded to his call, being summoned right bellow them.</p><p>The two of them watched as Kurama grabbed the statue and tossing it on the castle, destroying the structures around them in the process.</p><p>Sai's ink bird finally came and caught them just as their hang time ended.</p><p>They flew high up in the sky with the group and spectated the giants fight.</p><p>"Where did that come from?!" Sai asked.</p><p>They were all worried as the fight suddenly became one sided, with Kurama being on the losing side.</p><p>The statue head-butted Kurama over the edge of the floating island, both giants falling off, and with the surface of the artificial sun gone, they fell countless meters, and to both of their dismay, fell through the gaping hole that Naruto's chakra made through the moon's surface.</p><p>"Kurama!!!" Naruto yelled in shock.</p><p>Suddenly, Hinata gasped and pointed at a direction, "Over there!"</p><p>"It's Toneri!" Shikamaru alerted.</p><p>Naruto looked at where Hinata was pointing, and there indeed was Toneri on an eagle beast, flying at them in full speed.</p><p>"Ahahaha!!! I don't need Hamura's Tenseigan anymore!" Toneri claimed as he entered Tenseigan chakra mode, "All I need are these eyes, and with them, I will destroy the Earth! Naruto!! I'll bring your precious world to an end!!!"</p><p>Toneri formed the beads of chakra into a ring and shot a strong blast of a directed tornado of chakra, "Silver Wheel: Rebirth Explosion!!!"</p><p>The powerful blast of chakra hit the team directly, sending all except for Naruto and Hinata flying back.</p><p>The two tried to withstand the blast, but the ink bird wasn't strong enough, disappearing beneath their feet.</p><p>Before being separated, Naruto quickly grabbed hold of Hinata's hand, staying together as they were thrown out to the surface of the moon.</p><p>They fell with little to no grace, Naruto wrapping his arms around Hinata as they harshly rolled, making sure that she's hurt as little as possible.</p><p>He got up to his feet, shaking off the numbness of his body, panicking when he realized that he accidentally let her go from the rough landing.</p><p>To his relief, she was only a few feet away, already recovering.</p><p>"Hinata!" He called out to her as he ran to her, "Are you okay?!"</p><p>She stood and regained her balance, smiling at him, "Y-Yeah! I'm-"</p><p>Boulders fell from above, and they both barely dodged it, a screen of dust now surrounding them.</p><p>The sudden realization that they were separated made Naruto panic, so he quickly ran back to where she was blindly, then, the sound of her scream echoed around him.</p><p>"Hinata!"</p><p>He made a weak wind style to clear up the area from the dust, finding out she wasn't anywhere near from where she was.</p><p>A shadow overhead caught his attention, and he was enraged at what he saw.</p><p>Hinata was held up by her hair as Toneri floated above him, smiling maniacally at her as he turned a truth seeking orb into a man sized bird cage.</p><p>Without second thought, he threw her harshly into the cage, trapping her in, "Watch from there as I finish him!"</p><p>"You bastard!!!" Naruto yelled in fury, about to leap up to attack his foe, but a whole barrage of boulders suddenly came raining down on him, one catching him.</p><p>"Naruto-kun!!!" Hinata screamed as she grabbed the bars.</p><p>From the shroud of dust, a bright orange light emitted, and out came a Rasenshuriken flying directly towards Toneri.</p><p>Toneri narrowly dodged the attack, then blocking the blades of the jutsu with a shield made from one of his orbs.</p><p>He glared down at the man as the smoke cleared up.</p><p>Both their eyes glowing in power and fury.</p><p>"This time, I'll fight you myself!!!" Toneri growled before his eyes glowed.</p><p>With speed greater than light, the two engaged in a brutal battle, sending each other in all directions, destroying everything in their wake.</p><p>"Why won't you believe Hinata?!?! She's telling the truth!!!"</p><p>"I've always been right, and I've thought it through over and over for so long!!! I can't possibly be wrong in any reality!!!"</p><p>Flaming orange clashed with icy blue in speeds only a skilled Sharingan could truly comprehend.</p><p>Years, Toneri had prepared for years to punish the shinobi of the Earth because of their hatred and abuse. He had watched the planet from afar, alone for so long. He was entrusted with the decree!!</p><p>And years, Naruto has been a witness of the hatred on Earth, but he worked hard to change the world and save it. He lives there, and he knows its beauty despite of going through its darkest of parts. He will protect his home!!</p><p>Both young men knew the pain and loneliness of being an orphan, learning about the cruelty of the world in the hard way... But they had different views in life... They had different beliefs that they built for themselves!</p><p>"The world created by the sage of six paths is a failure!!!" Toneri claimed as they distanced from each other, forming a jutsu in his hand, "I'll destroy the Earth and you!!!"</p><p>Naruto glared back at him and formed a rasengan in his hand, rushing to attack the Otsutsuki, "No way am I gonna let you destroy my home!!!"</p><p>The two jutsus clashed, sending both of them flying backwards from the explosion they caused.</p><p>Hanging on mid-air, Naruto took no time to keep putting pressure on Toneri and went for him again.</p><p>He was quickly sent back down to the surface when he was forced to dodge a glowing orb sent at him at high speeds.</p><p>Naruto kept dodging and deflecting bubbles that Toneri sent from above.</p><p>Calmly thinking it through, Toneri connected the orbs and stretched it into a giant blade of chakra, swinging it directly down Naruto's direction.</p><p>Seeing the momentary pause, Naruto jumped to try and attack him, but-</p><p>"Naruto-kun, no!!!"</p><p>As if in slow motion, Hinata saw with her own eyes as Naruto was caught in the giant blade of light that cut through ths surface of the moon effortlessly.</p><p>"Golden Wheel: Rebirth Explosion!!!"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>"Where's Naruto and Hinata?!" Shikamaru asked as he and Sai flew down with ink birds to meet up with Sakura.</p><p>Sakura shook her head before asking "How about Hanabi? Did she get hurt?"</p><p>"I kept her safe" Sai said as he showed her that he was carrying the girl.</p><p>Suddenly, they all felt the hair on the back of their necks stand, and they felt a strong wave of chakra.</p><p>They all turned, and they saw a falling blade of light, then barely dodging as it cut through the moon.</p><p>Sakura held on to Shikamaru's shoulders as they flew up on the same ink bird, watching the destruction the blade caused, cutting the moon completely in half.</p><p>"Wh-..." She stuttered out in shock, "What was that...?"</p><p>Then, a strange looking white object flew overhead, heading towards the source slowly.</p><p>Shikamaru groaned and looked at where it was heading, "Only one way to find out"</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>Hinata's eyes were wide and shock, her heart breaking in millions of pieces.</p><p>She just watched Naruto get caught in a powerful jutsu, and she couldn't do anything.</p><p>Tears fell from her eyes as she stared in disbelief, falling to her knees as her hands lost their grip on the bars.</p><p>She doesn't know how to think.</p><p>She felt completely lost. As if she was stuck in the dark again.</p><p>"It's over" Toneri said as he floated beside her cage.</p><p>No way.</p><p>No way.</p><p>
  <em>"No way!!!"</em>
</p><p>"NARUTO-KUN!!!!" Hinata screamed as she desperately tried to shake the cage, "NARUTO-KUN!!! GET UP!!!"</p><p>There was nothing but smoke where he formerly was.</p><p>
  <em>"He's not gone!!!"</em>
</p><p>"NARUTO-KUN!!!" She desperately cried out, the loudest she has ever screamed in her life, "DON'T GIVE UP!!! YOU NEVER GIVE UP!!!"</p><p>"Hinata, stop it" Toneri growled as he faced her, "You're acting like an animal. It's over"</p><p>"NARUTO-KUN!!!"</p><p>Toneri grabbed her by the hair through the cage and shook her, "IT'S OVER!!!"</p><p>Just as he formed another bubble to control her, suddenly, Toneri felt surrounded.</p><p>"IT'S NOT OVER UNTIL I SAY IT IS!!!"</p><p>The surface of the moon rumbled, and out of the split came flying out hundreds of Naruto in Kyuubi mode, all glaring directly at Toneri.</p><p>Toneri let go of Hinata and prepared to fight once more, pushing her cage away to a distance to keep her out of range.</p><p>From all directions, multiple clones of Naruto came to attack him.</p><p>Not even aiming, Toneri stretched his orbs and used it to shoot bullets of chakra in all directions.</p><p>Realizing that he can't destroy all of them, he surrounded himself with a solid shield.</p><p>"That's it!!!" Naruto yelled as they all formed rasengans in their hands, "Rasengan Barrage!!!"</p><p>They all made contact with the dome, and the rasengans expanded and exploded into a massive chakra nuke.</p><p>From inside the dome, Toneri took in a deep breath and out, shaking at the thought of being caught in the attack.</p><p>But, Naruto made his personal favorite sneak attack, the very same one he did to Neji in the past.</p><p>Naruto came out from underground and punched Toneri with a powerful uppercut, and not stopping there, he sent a rasengan straight to his face.</p><p>The sheer force of the rasengan sent Toneri flying back meters away even though he blocked it with his arms.</p><p>Toneri felt his heart beating fast, he knew he was on the losing side.</p><p>He glared at the smoke as it cleared up, Naruto stood in the middle of the only not broken ground from all the explosions that he caused.</p><p><em>"I have to kill him!" </em>Toneri thought as he made another jutsu, <em>"Now!!!"</em></p><p>"It's futile!" He screamed in anger, "Just give up!!!"</p><p>
  <em>"I WILL DESTROY THE EARTH NO MATTER WHAT!!!"</em>
</p><p>Naruto recognized the jutsu that Toneri was making, he quickly gave Hinata a glance, and this time, he knew what to do.</p><p>"Like I'd ever give up!"</p><p>For her, he'll make anything possible.</p><p>He took the shred of scarf in his hand from his pocket and gently caressed it for a moment, before he glared at Toneri, remembering what he did to it.</p><p>"It takes a very long time to knit a scarf, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled, <em>"She made it from stitch to stitch!"</em></p><p>He could remember her knitting back in the forest. He remembered her knitting back in the temple. He remembered her knitting before he confessed.</p><p>Toneri screamed at him in fury and dropped the blade on him again.</p><p><em>"You wasted her effort! I'll take you down with my own hands!!!" </em>Naruto's chakra focuses only in his left hand and he used it to block the jutsu, splitting it as he ran towards Toneri, "The stronger the feelings that you want to express, the longer it takes to knit!!!"</p><p>She knitted for so long, the first scarf was so long from the time and effort she put into it, <em>"And you just destroyed it!!!"</em></p><p>As Naruto closed in the gap in no time, he parried away Toneri's hand and quickly moved all his chakra to his right fist, holding the scarf tightly in it, "That's why I won't let it end as easy as that!!!"</p><p><em>"With the very thing that you destroyed," </em>Naruto put as much strength and chakra he could into that one punch, <em>"I'll end you!!!"</em></p><p>The moon's surface sunk in deeply around Naruto's feet where he braced excess impact, the strength of the attack overwhelming.</p><p>With just one punch, Toneri was sent through walls and mounds of the moon's surface, breaking through the ground, and breaking anything in his path for miles, a punch that could put Tsunade to shame.</p><p>Naruto quickly turned on his heel and ran towards Hinata.</p><p>Her cage started to disappear, indicating Toneri's defeat.</p><p>"Hinata!"</p><p>"Naruto-kun!"</p><p>They quickly ran up to each other.</p><p>As they met eyes, Naruto could clearly recall a moment similar to this.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh my gosh, Naruto-kun, y-your-!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you hurt?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"N-No"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Let me see you, let me see you"</em>
</p><p>"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried as she stopped a couple of steps away from him, "Y-You were caught in the attack a-and I-"</p><p>"Are you hurt?" Naruto asked as he took a step closer, inspecting her for injuries, "He didn't hurt you too much, did he?"</p><p>"H-He didn't, no" She reassured, "I'm fine"</p><p>
  <em>"No bruises? No wounds? </em>
  <em>Did'ya</em>
  <em> fracture anything?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"O-Only a few bruises. Naruto-kun, y-your arm..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, no! It's fine, dattebayo! It's just an arm"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"B-But"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, hey..! Listen, it's okay, Hinata, it's okay, I'm okay..."</em>
</p><p>She choked back a sob before she jumped to hug him, crying on his shoulder, "I-I thought you were gone..."</p><p>He smiled and hugged her back, burying his face in her hair, "I would never leave you... Never"</p><p>She grabbed his jacket tighter and said, "P-Please never do..."</p><p>He nodded, holding her tighter, "I promise... And I never go back on my word, dattebayo"</p><p>
  <em>"Believe me, okay? Do I look like I'm lying?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"N-No... B-But you look terrible"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nah, I'm a handsome rapscallion"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I-Indeed..."</em>
</p><p>She hesitantly pulled away, wiping her tears, then looking him the eye and said "He took Hanabi's eyes..."</p><p>Naruto nodded and glared at Toneri's direction, "Let's get them back"</p><p>The two rushed towards Toneri's direction where he was stuck in a rock, deeply sunk into it.</p><p>He was weak and defeated, repeatedly murmering "Just one punch... You got me with one punch..."</p><p>At the sight of her walking up to him, he quickly yelled "Save me, Hinata!!! We still have time to end this!!!"</p><p>But she wasn't having any of it, for those eyes begging for her mercy weren't his, "I'm taking Hanabi's eyes now"</p><p>"N-No! Wait! St-stop! NO!!!!!"</p><p>Toneri's cries echoed around the area, no one coming to help him.</p><p>Naruto took out a sealing scroll from one of his pouches and opened it, helping Hinata with sealing Hanabi's eyes in it to keep it safe for the meantime.</p><p>He took a couple of steps towards the now eyeless Toneri, frowning down at him, "It's over now, Toneri... You better listen now, and we might just spare you"</p><p>"... Spare... Me?"</p><p>Naruto and Hinata looked at Toneri with confused looks as he started laughing maniacally, "SPARE ME?!?! It's not even over yet!!!"</p><p>Then, a white object attached itself on him, then another, then another.</p><p>Naruto and Hinata took a step back, not knowing what was happening, "What's that?!"</p><p>As more and more white objects attached to him, Toneri became stronger and stronger, being able to pull himself out of the rock effortlessly and standing on the rock.</p><p>Hinata gasped and pointed out "H-He's using the eyes! He's absorbing their chakra!"</p><p>Naruto turned his Kyūbi mode back on and got in front of Hinata to shield her from whatever is to come.</p><p>Toneri started getting enveloped with countless eyeballs that he and his ancestors all sacrificed before. He was turning to a monster.</p><p>"With these eyes... WITH THESE EYES I'LL END EVERYTHING!!! PUPPET REBIRTH!!!"</p><p>"Naruto! Hinata!"</p><p>Shikamaru and the rest finally arrived, then looked at Toneri in shock as he stood on the other side of the split of the moon.</p><p>Naruto put his hand out to warn his friends to stay back.</p><p>"Toneri! Please stop!!!" Hinata pleaded, wanting to stop him from hurting himself any further, "You don't have to keep following your ancestors' misguided teachings! We can help you!"</p><p>"Silence!!!" Toneri yelled back at her, not sparing a moment to listen, "I, the final member of the Otsutsuki clan, must carry out Hamura's decree!!!"</p><p>He lifted a giant sphere of chakra over his head.</p><p>"Toneri, please stop!" Hinata continued to plead, Naruto took a step forward and yelled "Hey, stop it already!!!'</p><p>"The world of the sage of six paths has fallen into darkness!!! I shall destroy it with the light of justice!!!"</p><p>Just as Naruto was about to charge up a rasenshuriken to finish Toneri off, the giant statue suddenly came crashing down from inside the moon and hitting Toneri directly.</p><p>Toneri was knocked up into the air, and as he went higher and higher, direct rays of sunlight finally hit him after he went passed the Earth's shadow.</p><p>The Byakūgan all over  his body suddenly started to deform and let off smoke.</p><p>Hinata gasped in horror, and Shikamaru quickly explained "Mendokusē... His jutsu is absorbing energy from the sun, and he's going over his own chakra limit..."</p><p>Naruto wanted him dead. He wanted him dead eversince he met him.</p><p>He hated his guts.</p><p>But...</p><p>"If this goes on, then..."</p><p>Shikamaru, Sai, and Sakura all watched as Toneri drifted off further, waiting for their enemy's death.</p><p>"Toneri!!" Hinata called out, pity and worry in her eyes, <em>"This was not his fault!"</em></p><p>Naruto took a quick glance at Hinata, and seeing her reaction to this, he knew that they were both thinking the same thing...</p><p>
  <em>"No matter how much he had sinned..."</em>
</p><p>"Naruto-kun!"</p><p>
  <em>"He was taught to do this... He had no choice!"</em>
</p><p>Naruto jumped up and reached for Toneri.</p><p>
  <em>"He's still human! He's one of us!!!"</em>
</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>
  <em>"When the time comes... Will you do it?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course, </em>
  <em>Otou</em>
  <em>-san! That's what </em>
  <em>Okaa</em>
  <em>-chan and the others wanted, right?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, we all do..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Great! Then I'll do it especially for you, then!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Even when I'm not with you anymore?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"W-What?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Promise me, Toneri... If I don't make it until that time... Promise me that when I die, go to Earth... You can forget about the Otsutsuki clan's cause and the decree... Look for comrades, find friends, live for your own sake... Humans mustn't live alone"</em>
</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>
  <em>"What I did... Was inhumane"</em>
</p><p>After decades of planning to carry out the decree... It all turns out to be worthless...</p><p>"So... You weren't lying..."</p><p>After showing Toneri the crypt, Hinata and Naruto told him everything.</p><p>"Of course she wasn't, idiot!" Naruto barked as he lead the way, glaring at Toneri as they walked through the bubble chamber, "Did you honestly think Hinata would lie about something like that?"</p><p>Toneri bowed his head in shame, making Sakura punch Naruto's shoulder and say "Cut him some slack, will'ya?"</p><p>"Don't worry" Sai said as he walked beside Toneri, "He was also like that to me when I was new"</p><p>Hanabi, who was walking close behind Naruto, held on to Hinata's arm tight as she glared at Toneri, "Yyyyeah, I don't like him, keep him away from me"</p><p>"She, too, will warm up to you soon" Sai said.</p><p>Shikamaru yawned and said "Alright, no funny business, okay? If you're nice, maybe they'll let you off. The spring is right around the corner"</p><p>"Don't worry, Toneri-san" Hinata said with a sweet smile, looking at Naruto as she said "I'll help you as much as I can, maybe Naruto-kun will, too!"</p><p>"Well, if Hinata says so, then maybe I will!" Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulder before turning his head to glare at Toneri again, "You hear that, Toneri? I'll be helpin' you ou- eh? Toneri?"</p><p>The entire team turned around and saw Toneri standing still, and they all stopped to face him.</p><p>"Toneri-san?" Hinata asked as she walked up to him, a couple of feet away when she stopped.</p><p>"I have caused you enough trouble, Hinata-san..." Toneri said.</p><p>Naruto stood close behind Hinata and said "Hey, look, we can put the past behind us if you're not comfortable, I don't like you that much, but I really want to help a fellow orphan"</p><p>Toneri shook his head, "All is fine... I just made up my mind"</p><p>Naruto took steps forward with Hinata by his side, "Believe me when I say Earth is a peaceful place now. Everyone is understanding... Hinata and I? We can talk to anyone to keep you safe and treated well"</p><p>"Toneri, I'm certain everyone on Earth would welcome you" Hinata said, "Please come home with us"</p><p>He looked at her through his forehead one last time and smiled, then, he turned around and said "If that is so, then I will remain on the moon and atone to my crimes"</p><p>He started walking away.</p><p>"Toneri!" Naruto tried to call out one last time, "You really don't have to, dattebayo!"</p><p>But he made up his mind already, and Hinata understood that.</p><p>"One day!" She said, full of hope, "Please come to Earth!"</p><p>This offer made him stop, and turn his head their direction, "Hinata-san... You are the most beautiful and pure woman on Earth"</p><p>Then he made one promise to her, one that he would make sure to keep, "I vow the moon will never approach Earth... Never again"</p><p>And, with that, he finally left.</p><p>
  <b>- - - - -</b>
</p><p>She knows she should be happy and all... But...</p><p>Naruto noticed as Hinata quickly stopped at the first floating ball of dirt.</p><p>"Hinata?" He asked as he joined her on it, "Is something wrong?"</p><p>"I-It's... It's nothi-" "Nope! I'm not taking that as an answer anymore!" Naruto proudly claimed as he smiled brightly at her, "From now on, I want you to know that I want to know absolutely everything about you, Hinata!"</p><p>She should be fluttered, but-</p><p>It was still bothering her...</p><p>She might as well come clean.</p><p>"That scarf..." She finally asked, "Who is it from?"</p><p>It's been bothering her since she first saw it.</p><p>Naruto was confused for a short moment before he realized what she was talking about.</p><p>Come to think of it, he still haven't told anyone who it was from!</p><p>"Oh! You mean this?" He asked as he took it out of his bag, "My late mom made it for me! It was kept in Hiruzen's shed for some reason"</p><p>"L-Late mom?!" She gasped before she hid her face in her hands, "Oh, I'm so embarassed...! How silly of me..."</p><p>He suddenly felt elated, then he smirked and asked "Were... Were you jealous?!"</p><p>"Hey, onee-sama!!"</p><p>The two turned and saw Hanabi impatiently tapping her foot, spinning her favorite kunai around her finger, "How long are you two gonna keep flirting around? Forget it! I'm going!"</p><p>"Hurry up!" Shikamaru said before he followed Hanabi along with the others, "This space is about to collapse!"</p><p>The two looked ahead, seeing the space with countless of bubbles, reflecting their memories.</p><p>They saw their own memories in the bubbles, but they chose to remember the ones they had together.</p><p>Naruto smiled as he looked at Hinata's awe to the beautiful bubbles.</p><p>"Come on"</p><p>She turned and saw him offering his hand, "Let's get back to Earth"</p><p>She happily nodded and held and accepted his hand, "Yeah..!"</p><p>They let their intertwined hands rest at their sides before they smiled happily ahead.</p><p>"Hinata!"</p><p>Hinata looked at Naruto, he was smiling the brightest she has ever seen.</p><p>"Zutto issho!"</p><p>"Hai!"</p><p>And, together, they finally made their way through the passage full of memories.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>&lt; &lt; &lt; &lt; &lt;</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>"You live in a big house like this, and here you are, outside, crying? Me, I don't have anyone, but I never cry! Never!"</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>&lt; &lt; &lt; &lt; &lt;</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Hey, Hinata... Do you remember in Iruka-sensei's class a long time ago..."</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>&lt; &lt; &lt; &lt; &lt;</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hinata, I won't let them touch you, dattebayo! And then I'll show you! I'll keep them away! I'll become stronger than them, too!"</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>&lt; &lt; &lt; &lt; &lt;</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"When we were asked to write down the name of the person we would like to spend the last day on Earth with?"</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>&lt; &lt; &lt; &lt; &lt;</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's not gonna happen, anyway! No way is Earth coming to an end, dattebayo!"</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>&lt; &lt; &lt; &lt; &lt;</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"I couldn't write down anyone's name... I didn't know my parents, and I didn't have any friends..."</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>&lt; &lt; &lt; &lt; &lt;</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I was feeling uncharacteristically depressed, but... Now I feel great!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>&lt; &lt; &lt; &lt; &lt;</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"But now! I know exactly who I would write! There's no doubt, whatsoever!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>&lt; &lt; &lt; &lt; &lt;</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's great to work with you, Naruto-kun"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>&lt; &lt; &lt; &lt; &lt;</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"It's you, Hinata. I want to be with you"</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>&lt; &lt; &lt; &lt; &lt;</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's all thanks to you always standing by my side, Hinata!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>&lt; &lt; &lt; &lt; &lt;</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"Forever and ever, until I die"</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>&lt; &lt; &lt; &lt; &lt;</em>
  </b>
</p><p><em>"I'm</em> <em>afraid to lose you, Hinata... Please... I-I don't want that arm if it means I won't have a reason to be around you..."</em></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>&lt; &lt; &lt; &lt; &lt;</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"I want to be with you, Hinata"</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>&lt; &lt; &lt; &lt; &lt;</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, Hinata! Come on! Let's grab some ramen together!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>&lt; &lt; &lt; &lt; &lt;</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Hinata was speechless, tears falling from her eyes at his proclamation.</p><p>Naruto carried her in his arms as they travelled through the passage of memories.</p><p>It was beautiful. She was beautiful.</p><p>As they were nearing the exit spring, Naruto made one request, "Hinata, hold on to me"</p><p>"O-Okay..." She complied, confused of the request, wrapping her arms around his neck, looking down at the disintegrating passage bellow them.</p><p>He smiled, "Don't let go of me, alright?"</p><p>After all these years? After everything they've went through together?</p><p>"Okay" She smiled back and rested her head on his shoulder, completely trusting him with her everything, "I would never, ever, let go"</p><p>Her very words lifted all of his fears and worries away, and he finally felt free.</p><p>He formed a rasengan and used it to boost them directly up, sending them through the spring with no trouble.</p><p>"Onee-sama!"</p><p>"Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled after the water splashed at them, "You're gonna crash into the ceiling!"</p><p>"Like I'd stop there!" Naruto laughed as he aimed the rasengan at the roof of the cave, cleanly blasting them through.</p><p>And, from the outskirts of Konoha over the snowy woodlands, came bursting from a field of snow after a tremor were the two who saved their home from the moon.</p><p>Naruto, with Hinata in his arms, flew higher and higher into the night sky.</p><p>As they reached the peak of their flight, they both looked into each other's eyes, and it was as if time slowed down just for them.</p><p>They were finally back in their own little world, where only they mattered.</p><p>So, high up in the sky, with the giant moon behind them and everyone bellow as their witness, the two silhouettes drew closer and closer to each other.</p><p>Those eyes that they yearned to look at... They both hope to keep those eyes on them, with love and affection always present.</p><p>From now on, they knew, there was nothing in the world that would tear them apart anymore.</p><p>No matter how hard things get, no matter the hardships that is yet to come, and no matter what the day.</p><p>"Naruto-kun..."</p><p>"Hinata..."</p><p>It was natural. It was magical.</p><p>They felt it, it was magnetic, it was meant to be.</p><p>They closed their eyes and gravitated towards each other.</p><p>And, without a worry in the world, Naruto and Hinata finally had their first kiss.</p><p>
  <em>"Hinata...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you"</em>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>-end</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Konoha Stories: "Pregnant Wife"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun shined brightly as the sky smiled down upon a lovely family's home.</p><p>Pictures were hung along the walls and sat on tables, coloring the beautiful house's interior..</p><p>The birds outside perched on the fence and sang chirps to each other, greeting the early people with their pleasant noises, until-</p><p>"UWAAAAHAHA!!"</p><p>Loud footsteps came rushing up the stairs before the door slammed open, the blonde man looking in the room frantically, "What's wrong?!"</p><p>"I-I'm... I'm...!!" The pregnant Uzumaki cried as she sat on the bed, "I'm fat!!!"</p><p>"Eh?"</p><p>"I know I've been eating a lot lately, but I didn't expect to turn out like <em>this</em>!"</p><p>With an amused shake of his head, the blonde made his way to his wife's side and sat beside her, "Kushina... You're not fat. You're just pregnant"</p><p>"O-Oh..." Kushina said through a sob, wiping her tears before letting out a relieved sob, "I forgot"</p><p>Minato chuckled at his wife's antics and wiped her tears away with his thumbs, "Besides... Even if you were fat, you're still you. I'd love you the same"</p><p>"I know that!" The redhead practically screamed as she crossed her arms with a pout, "It's just the mood-swings! Don't baby me, dattebane!"</p><p>"Okay" The blonde laughed with a bead sweat rolling down his cheek, "I won't"</p><p>Kushina's eyes suddenly sparkled as she stood up in excitement, opening a drawer, "Oh! Minato, Minato! Look what I made for Naruto-chan!"</p><p>Minato's interest immediately was caught just by the sound of their son's name, his curiosity on it's highest level, "What is it?"</p><p>With a gleeful turn on the ball of her foot, Kushina presented in her hands- "Ta-dah!"</p><p>"A..." Minato asked, "Scarf? For Naruto-chan?"</p><p>"You don't look impressed..." She said, her eyes watering again.</p><p>"No! No! That's not it!" He panicked to save the situation, "Y-You see, don't you think it's a little too big?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" The woman sniffled.</p><p>"W-Well" Minato tried to explain as gently as possible, "It's a beautiful scarf, but Naruto-chan won't be able to use it any time soon since... He's gonna be tiny for a while"</p><p>"E-Eh?!" Kushina screamed, pointing aggressively at her enlarged stomach, "Look at this! Do you actually think this baby looks tiny?! Of course this scarf would fit! I'm ginormous, dattebane!"</p><p>"It's just because the baby is-"</p><p>"Wait... Does that mean that I really <em>am</em> fat?!"</p><p>"No, no! You're not!"</p><p>"Ohhhh..!!! I'm getting fat!"</p><p>"Kushina, sweety-"</p><p>"I knew I've been craving too much ramen, dattebane!"</p><p>
  <b>_____</b>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Up next:</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>"Konoha Stories: Ninja Academy"</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>